Marriage and Inheritance
by Billybob - csagun36
Summary: HJP/GMW and RBW/HJG primary ships no slash. Has anyone ever wondered what happens to a Hogwarts student who doesn’t get enough OWLS to go on the NEWTS level? Not everyone goes on to University you know.
1. Chapter 1

Marriage and Inheritance – by; Billybob

**Summary:** Alternate Universe story with Out of Cannon Romantic Pairings, with two notable exceptions …RBW/HJG and HJP/GMW – all other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven are hereby _**Null and Void**_. This tale is centered on the JKR _**discarded**_ premise of 'inner-house unity' and the strange notion that - _**not all - **_Slytherin's are evil Death Eater …wannabe's.

**Premise of this story**: has anyone ever wondered what happens to a Hogwarts student who doesn't get enough OWLS to go on the NEWTS level? Not everyone goes on to University you know. Potions was a requirement to become a Auror, and neither Ron or Harry made the cut under Snape, a new potion professor had to be brought in during HBP to get around this fact. Even then Harry and Ron didn't return seventh year, didn't sit the NEWTS exams and yet still ended up Aurors in the Epilog. Doesn't that strike you as …odd?

_**This story begins:**_ in Gringotts Bank on the day of the reading of the last will and testament of Sirius Black  
**Rating:** M …with no explicit content, sex in this story is implied not graphic, mostly done through innuendo  
**Categories:** I repeat …this is an _**Alternate Universe**_ tale where H.B.P. and D.H. _for the most part_ …never took place  
**Originally** **Published at SIYE on: **2004.04.08  
**Updated, rewritten and published on : **11-08-08

**Traditional Disclaimer:**

I'm not the author of the Happy Potter books, and the only profit I seek is the amusement of my _**few**_ internet readers. JKR owns everything else.

**This and That**

This story started out …as a companion piece - stand alone - to my story: The Ambush Harry Conspiracy …which was published so long ago …I think it first came out in Latin. This tale can still be found in crumbling from age parchment form …archived at the **S**ink **I**nto **Y**our **E**yes Harry Potter website.

Remember, it is not required that you read Ambush before this tale, but honestly it wouldn't hurt. For I am about to take my readers down a different path than the one traveled by JKR

there are 140000 Words so-far in this tale ... Rated: R or M just to be safe.

Again …The Category is: **AU alternate universe** … The HP Characters herein will appear to be somewhat _**Out Of Cannon**_ because I will be taking them down a different path than JKR took her readers in book six and seven.

However, for the sake of those fixated on the world outlined in the Harry Potter books now in print. I begin my story with a somewhat …plausible explanation, for the difference between the world JKR created and my own AU alternative.

Finally: no beta readers were harmed in the re-doing of this tale.

'**Roll film** …'

**Prequel: **

**late afternoon; June 3, 1997**

"Albus, where are you?" Minerva McGonagall asked as she entered the Headmaster's office.

"Back here Min," Came the reply.

"Albus, you shouldn't be messing with that silly mirror, you should be resting. I've told Mr. Potter as you requested, to meet you here right after the evening meal, and I believe…"

"…Come in and join me Minerva," Headmaster Dumbledore said in tried tone, "spend a little time reflecting on the choices you've made, see how things would have been had you made different decisions and gone down a different life path than the one you're on now."

"Honestly Albus, I never understood your fascination with the _**Mirror of Alternatives**_, what possible use is there in watching our dopenhangers living their separate lives in an alternate universe. The last time you invited me down here, we watched Harry Potter become gay, Ginny Weasley becoming romantically involved with Draco Malfoy while her brother was dating Miss Parkinson.

"Not only would Molly have a stroke when she learned of her only daughter having a sexual fling with a Malfoy, but can you imagine the Parkinson's reaction to Ronald courting Pansy?"

"That one …was a bit far fetched - I grant you that, but this one is much better," Albus said with an amused chuckle.

"What good does all this do Albus; I thought you were researching a cure for your hand …"

"…There is no cure," Dumbledore said abruptly interrupting his assistant Headmaster, "no way to undo my own foolishness. My time has all but run out, it seems, - but, before I go on to the next great adventure, I have to fill Harry in on all I have learned about Tom Riddle. If I don't return from my off-campus trip with Harry tonight, you'll find an envelope on my desk containing my last will and testament and detailed instructions for you and the Order."

"Albus, I don't know what to say,"

"Don't say anything old friend, I've had a full life filled with my fair share of mistakes and regrets. I think, in acknowledging the errors we humans make is why I've come to enjoy the Mirror of Alternatives, not only does it entertains but it also gives me perspective on all the second guessing that we humans put ourselves through every time we make a blunder. I have watched my alter ego's make different life choices, making different mistakes while taking a different fork in the road of life than I did in this one.

"So come …my dear friend and watch with me a universe where I never put on that accursed ring, watch how some of the children we taught make their own mistakes, and deal with their errors. Your just in time for the good part, he is about to go to Gringotts for the reading of the last Will and testament of an old friend of ours Sirius Black

"Who's he - - Harry didn't go to the reading?"

"I won't ruin it for you, sit – have some Muggle popped-corn and enjoy the show"

Professor McGonagall sat down, grabbed a handful of popcorn and stared into the large and cinema wide-screen shaped mirror, after a moment an image appeared.

**Chapter ONE – London …late July 1996**

Entry log: (_security record_) …of comings and goings ... transcript copy.

At approximately Ten thirty-nine in the morning on July 28th. A large group of magical folk entered Gringotts Bank for the purpose of hearing the last will and testament of the late Sirius Black, among those in attendance where Arthur and Molly Weasley their son Ronald and daughter Ginerva along with them was Miss Hermione Jane Granger and Mr. H. J. Potter. Also in this group was; Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts school, a Mr. Remus J. Lupin and a Miss Nymphadora Tonks and her parents Ted and Andromeda Tonks. These humans after clearing security were permitted to proceed with their business in the bank proper.

End log entry: indorsed by Griphook, chief goblin in charge of security

"Dad, since when do you have to go through a security checkpoint to get into Gringott's," Ron asked his father with obvious surprise.

"Since the return of You-know-who and his Death-eaters," Arthur Weasley replied. "The general public demanded it. The revolt of the Dementor guard at Azkaban prison has everyone on edge. There is growing pressure on Fudge to resign as Minister, especially when it was revealed that his "associate" Umbridge was the one who ordered the Dementor attack on Harry in Surrey last summer. Fudge claims to have had no prior knowledge of the attack and Umbridge insists she acted on her own, but after going to so much trouble to deny that You-know-who had return only to have the proof of it show up in front of everyone on the night of the Battle of the Ministry. No one believes anything the Minister says anymore."

The Goblin bank, which was always a busy place even on a slow day, was packed to overflowing this particular afternoon. Most of the customers were hurrying about in dress robes, the majority of them consisted of groups composing three people each, a set of parents dragging a single teenage girl behind them, ninety percent of which were of Ginny's age. Hermione always the observant one, was just about to point this out to her new boyfriend Ron, whose hand she held unconsciously …as freshly made lovers often do. When two blond people approached the group dressed in expensive jet-black dress robes in the height of current fashion.

Hermione knew who they where of course, the tall-slim blonde woman who carried herself with the dignity of an empress was none other than _Dame_ Narcissa Malfoy, the Grande mistress of the two hundred year old Malfoy Manor, one of the 500 richest pure blood families in the magical world. The short, lean …sixteen-year-old boy walking beside her was Harry's Hogwarts rival and blood feud enemy Draco. But instead of the usual superior smirk that normally graced his face whenever they had run into each other before. Hermione was quick to notice that Harry's enemy for once didn't look at all happy, in fact the blonde Slytherin was furious about something, seething in only barely controlled rage. He glared with unconcealed hate at Harry who returned the glare look for look.

"Good mourning Arthur ... Molly" Narcissa said in surprise. "I didn't expect to see you here today of all days, after all you never did approve of Dowry-Day!"

"Oh, that's today …is it," Molly said stepping up to Narcissa like two boxers squaring off in the ring before the fight begins. Mrs. Weasley's dislike for the Malfoy woman was also as plain as the look on her face as she declared: "No, Lady Malfoy we wouldn't know about the date of such a barbaric custom. To think that in these modern times, fourteen-year-old pure blood girls are still bought and sold into arranged marriages. The poor girls having no say at all, about whom she is to spend the rest of her life with. It's disgusting I say …a stupid law that should have been repealed two hundred years ago."

"Perhaps so, but as you say, it is still, our law" Narcissa said with an evil grin.

"So Draco, does this mean your mum has bought you a wife" Ron said with a chuckle and seeing Draco face turn beet red, Ron knew he had hit the mark in one. "What's the matter Malfoy, don't you approve of you purchased bride? ... You afraid she won't fancy you? ... Come to think on it, buying some unwilling girl is probably the only way you'd get a wife" Ron said with a laugh.

"Well at least he will not be watering down a proud bloodline with a Mud!" Narcissa said coming to her only child's defense, referring of course to Hermione.

Ron face instantly changed color with anger, his hands balling into fists, the same thing that happened every time over the last four years, whenever anyone dared to insult the brown haired, (somewhat attractive and extremely intelligent) Hermione Jane Granger.

The one and only girl in the entire world that Ronald Bilius Weasley (*_all but literally_*) worshiped the ground that she walked on. The red-haired Gryffindor Quidditch team goal tender was in the act of reaching for his wand to hex the white-blood cow. Because Ron didn't care how much trouble he got into for attacking the great Lady Malfoy in public. The _***itch**_ had insulted his ladylove, and he was going to see her pay for it right then and there. Ron would have hexed her right then and there, had Narcissa Malfoy next comment hadn't turned out to be so stunning:

"Just make sure your daughter is at Malfoy Manor at nine in the morning on August first Arthur, so she can begin her training as a consort to my son," Narcissa said in a voice of triumph. This comment made Draco flinch as if in pain, clearly he was no happier about the concept of Ginny becoming a Malfoy then any of the Weasley's were.

"What are you saying Narcissa?" Molly said surprised and angry.

"I am sorry, I had heard that you were a least somewhat …intelligent Molly, but perhaps I was misinformed... must I spell it out for you?" The evil looking blonde declared with clear contempt. "After discussing the prospective spouse situation with my husband, who is in prison …partially due to the actions of two of the Weasley brood, Lucius felt that his best chance for leniency from the court during his upcoming trail would be if you spoke on his behalf Arthur," Narcissa said coldly.

"What better way to bring that about while at the same silencing at least one witness against him then through a Dowry-day arranged marriage between the pure blood households' of Malfoy and Weasley."

"You cannot be serious!" Molly said trying hard to hold her temper.

"But I am Molly" Narcissa said looking smug "On the instructions of the Lord of Malfoy manor, my husband Lucius, I placed an _**unsupported promissory-note**_ paper bid for your daughter with the hall of records a month ago. I saw no need to place a gold bid... which for your information Molly, is a bride price bid support by a deposit of gold gallons in a special Dowry-day escrow account here at the bank."

"After all, having seen your all but outright ugly, flat chested, stick-figure of a child …at the world cup, and seeing the dirty faced, plain featured, barely recognizable as female thing standing before me now. It is easy to understand my conclusion that your only daughter Molly, is no more likely to attract the marital interest a real man now than she did at the world match. Her very lack of looks alone made me confidant that my bid for your unattractive tomboy daughter would be the only bid made," Narcissa said in a clearly insulting tone.

"Especially …seeing that according to our law," Mrs. Malfoy said with venom. "The girl's family may not bid on their own child, to prevent the enforcement of the "Pure-blood marriage act of 1655". Not that you would ever have the gold to outbid a Malfoy anyway!" Narcissa said with a cruel chuckle, making a crack at the well-known Weasley poverty.

"I'll make a bid for her myself!" Harry said while taking a gentle hold of a heartbroken and openly sobbing Ginny's hand.

"Half-bloods like you don't qualify Potter, that's why it's called the Pure-blood Act!" Narcissa spat with pure venom. "Besides, the cut off date for bids even by pureblood families was ten days ago. Today is _**Dowry Day**_; it is the moment when the final postings normally take place. As of August first, Ginevra Molly Weasley will officially become a part of the Malfoy Household and Draco's official Dowry-day bride." The blonde woman laughed almost hysterically

"But she isn't of age ... she is only _**fourteen**_ and too young to get married!" Harry protested.

"That is true …now and if the act hadn't been amended in1905 the qualification age for brides would have remained twelve …which was the way the act was originally written and not the fourteen as it is today. She had two more years at home with her poor as dirt family learning to become a Muggle lover". Narcissa declared with distain, "but never fear, I'm sure this foolishness can be beaten out of her in time. As for the legally of age to marry, that part of current magical Law, wherein a witch or wizard must be at least seventeen years of age …is made all but a mute point by the grandfather clause of the Pure-blood Act of 1655.

Ginerva will be officially married to my son Draco as of today, but he will have to wait twenty-four months and fourteen days before he can _**consummate**_ his marriage to his red headed breeder. _**Forcefully**_ if need be!" Again Draco could be seen cringing at the prospect of sharing his bed with a Weasley.

"As for an engagement and a wedding," Narcissa continued with an evil-wicked smile. "Neither is necessary or required by the law, so you will understand if we don't waste good money on such things. Nor will your only female offspring be returning to Hogwarts, Molly, there is no need to waste the galleons on her education; she knows enough now to fulfill …her duties as a breeder. If she behaves herself, from her loins will come forth the sons and daughters that will carry on the proud & noble name of Malfoy?"

"This is outrageous" Arthur said in anger

"But no less true …so …Arthur, with my son Draco soon to become your son in law and the father of perhaps your only grandchildren — for it appears to me that your other sons are either sterile or …bum bandit …Fags. Perhaps now that your little girl is a Malfoy…you'll reconsider speaking on the behalf of my imprisoned husband. Especially if you don't want to see your precious child suffers for the rest of her life, treated no better than a disloyal house elf, like the one this Potter boy stole from us." She laughed a vicious laugh.

"You there," the Lady Malfoy abruptly screamed at a passing clerk. "Why haven't I received official notice of my bride price bid acceptance? I have been waiting for an hour."

"The answer to that question is simple Lady Malfoy. The law does not require the Ministry of Magic's dowry department to inform you."

"Poppycock," Dame Malfoy said "I can see the Weasley name …plain as day on the Dowry-day board on the far wall. I can see the words (_**bid accepted**_) next to her name. So why wasn't I informed about it, so I could fill out the final paperwork and go home!" She said talking down to the clerk as if he was scum under her feet.

"Forgive me Madame …I miss-spoke, but the law does not require the losing bidder to be informed unless that bidder has put up a gold gallons deposit in escrow in the failed attempt to win the bidding. Such gold has to be returned the unsuccessful bidder before the end of business on Dowry-day. As your bid was only an (unsupported by gold) promissory note, no actual gold was involved, therefore there was no need to inform you," the clerk declared.

"_**Unsuccessful Bidder**_" Lady Malfoy screamed at the top of her lungs making everyone around her turn and stare in her direction "What do you mean ... Unsuccessful?"

"Lady Malfoy, had you bothered reading any of the owl-post messages I sent to Malfoy Manor during the last two weeks you would have learned. There was another bidder who had put up gold, had you also read any one of my notes, you would have known. That if you did not act to match the other bid …_gallon for gallon_, in _**gold**_ …properly deposited before the close of bidding ten days ago, you would lose the bride of your choice." The clerk said in a calm bureaucratic fashion, his conscious clear.

"This is an outrage," Narcissa said, "I will appeal this right up to the Minister himself."

"You are welcome to try Lady Malfoy, but I think you will find that your family's influence with Minister Cornelius Fudge has lessened quite a bit, especially after your husband's arrest for his part in the _**Battle of the Ministry**_. By that I mean …caught in the act, as a Death-eater." The clerk said bowing in a clearly mocking manner to the Lady Malfoy who reacted to the clerks comment as if he had slapped her face. Tossing her chin upward arrogantly and spinning around head high with her much-relieved son in tow. The two remaining (*_out of jail_*) members of the Malfoy family stormed out of the Bank.

"Excuse me sir," Molly said addressing the same clerk in a far more respectful tone. "But who do we speak to concerning our daughter, Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley? I mean how do we find out who did win the bidding for her?"

"I am sorry Madam," and this time the clerk clearly meant it. "But I don't handle that end of the alphabet, Percival does!" He looked around the room spotting someone and raising his hand. "Hey Percy, come over here a sec, will ya?" Everyone tensed, (*_no it couldn't be*_) they all thought to themselves. But sure enough making his way through the crowd, red hair and all, was none other than Percy Weasley himself. His hands full of legal-size yellow file folders. The look on his face changed to neutral when he saw to whom his co-worker was standing next to and to his credit he didn't turn away like a coward, instead he squared his shoulders and braced himself for the row that was to come.

Before the clerk had a chance to introduce him properly Percy said "Hello mother ... father, how good to see you again (*_not meaning a word of it_*)"

"Percy how could you ... your only sister ...put on the auction block like a piece of meat ... Sold to strangers, and you ... you..." Molly said with tears of betrayal running down her cheeks. "You didn't even have the decency, ...to let us know, ...to give us a chance to prepare ourselves," Molly could say no more as she turned to Arthur and began to openly weep on the front of his robes. Percy looked at his father and saw the unbridled disgust on his face.

"If you were aware of the law as all good citizens are supposed to be. You would have known that Miss Weasley," Percy said in pure autocratic mood - deliberately avoided using Ginny's first name, as if he was speaking to a foreigner, "as a pure blood witch …became eligible for Dowry-day selection, as soon as she began to ovulate or the age of fourteen …whichever comes first. The names of all ovulating females of unblemished bloodlines are then posted on the _**Dowry Day Board**_ here at the bank for the public to examine for the 12 months _**prior**_ to final selection date …today. Any name that goes for an entire year without a bid are free to marry whoever the girls father arranges her to marry.

"We know the law …Percival" Molly declared with scorn.

"You're not going to _**try to tell me**_ that you have not been in this bank in the last year, are you …father?" Percy said, ignoring his mother's comment.

"I never look at that stupid board when I come in here!" Arthur shouted furiously

"Ignorance is no excuse under the Law Sir. Furthermore the ministry is not required under the act to inform any family of the presence or removal of their daughter's name on the board. So it really doesn't matter if I told you before hand, which by ministry rules, I am not allowed to do. What ever you may think of my actions personally, I must remind you that the law, remains the law," Percy said having always been one who strictly followed the rules.

Everyone was too choked up to speak …so it fell to Dumbledore who in an angry voice asked. "Do you precious rules allow you now, to let your _**OWN PARENTS**_ know, to whom _**YOUR only SISTER**_ has been sold into bondage?" said the Headmaster, as clearly disappointed in the former head-boy of Hogwarts as Arthur and Molly were. Ron was far less subtle that his parent, for there was an expression of pure hate on his face that startled Percy when he saw it. An expression of dislike that was almost matched in intensity by looks on the faces of Harry, Remus, Hermione and all three Tonks.

"Yes sir," Percy said, having clearly underestimated the reaction of everyone to the simple following of Wizarding Law. He looked though the files for a moment until he finally found his sister's folder. "The bidder's name was kept anonymous by request, with the name of the groom, your husband now Miss Weasley is sealed in this envelope. Regulations do not permit me to know the contents, only the High Dowry Selection Committee does." Percy said handing over the plain, sealed envelope with Ginny's name spelled out in pencil on the front.

Arthur took the envelope out of his son's hand with the same obvious dread, as if he was holding his own death sentence. His baby girl's future, which he had always hoped would someday include Harry, was in that envelope. He stared at it for a moment before he opened the envelope pulled out the official form contents and began to read, his eyes going wide as he read the name on the bottom of the page. He stood there for a moment, still staring hard at the bottom line, when the overlooked and disgraced Percy quietly walked away from his estranged family, unnoticed by any of the others. Percy was completely out of the room and beyond earshot when Arthur Charles Weasley turned to his only daughter and in a voice thick with emotion said:

"Ginny, I want you to turn and face ... Harry." The head of the Weasley clan said with tears pouring down his cheeks. "And I want you to say goodbye forever . . . to Harry as your boyfriend," everyone in the group was crying now and it was at this point when all of a sudden Arthur face broke in a gigantic grin as he said "And _**say hello**_ to your Dowry-day _**husband**_ . . . Mrs. Ginevra Molly Potter."

Everyone still in the bank couldn't help but wonder what that group over by the front door was so excited about …yelling, screaming and jumping up and down like a bunch of nutters Muggle's. Even Dumbledore himself was dancing around like a school boy when the goblin approached him, tugged on his robes and said "excuse me, but a Mr. Quartermain would like to see everyone here for the reading of the will of Sirius Black in conference room seven on sub level eleven."

Beaming from joy and smiling from ear to ear, Ginny Weasley-Potter floated down the hallway as if on fluffy clouds, as she was shown the way ever deeper in the bowels of Gringotts Bank. For Ginny a long-held dream had finally come true, she was now and forever the wife of the boy who lived. She didn't care to think about how it had happened; she'd do that later, when or if, her feet ever again made contact with the ground.

She walked down the half-lit passageway the happiest girl on the planet. Completely unaware that her lawfully wedded spouse Harry, whose hand she held so tightly, was anything but happy. His displeasure was like a pressure cooker …slowly building up to the explosion that took place just inside the conference room.

"Bloody-hell, I just won't have it, this is too bloody much!" Harry shouted making everyone around him stopped their reveries and stare at him.

"What's wrong Harry?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"What's wrong you say? …What's right? …No, I refuse. Here I draw a line!"

"Harry, calm yourself," Ginny said her voice filled with concern.

"Ginny, are you mental, how can you be so calm? Don't you realize? You belong to me ...I, Harry James Potter. _**LITERALLY OWN YOU**__!_ Someone bought you for me, paid for you, as if you were some kind of piece of furniture, or nothing more than a _**breeding**_ cow.

"Well I tell you here and now, I simply won't have it! No way in bloody hell will I, can I ever. ...There isn't enough gold in the whole bloody world ...I think I'm falling in love with you Ginny Weasley …I freely admit that and I don't care a dragon's tail if the whole world knows it! ... But damnit …I can't …I refuse! ... I could never ever hope to buy, someone as wonderful, as sweet, and as beautiful as you!"

"Harry …calm-down Luv, you're not making sense" Ginny said taking hold of him, deeply touched by his confession, staring into his eyes calming him. "Would you prefer me to be in the Malfoy household in three days time learning how to be Draco's bride? ... No of course you don't. I also know what you're thinking; you're all worried that we are way too young for this, and in that …you're spot-on …we are. I won't be fifteen for another fortnight and you are yourself just barely sixteen. I have had just one boyfriend before you …and,"

"Well …you know, neither of us expected this okay, but considering who I might have ended up with, I am not about to complain about what the fates have done to us. I've been cheated out of a proper proposal …a respectable engagement and a beautiful wedding with all that goes with it, and in that respect …I do feel a little cheated. But I have figured out a way you can make it up to me!"

"Anything Ginny" Harry said in frantic desperation, meaning every word.

"Alright then …get down on your knees and ask me proper!" Ginny said with her best imitation (_don't mess with me_) pretended angry look on her face

"Here, you mean …right now?" Harry said, "A bank wasn't really where I had in mind, to pop this particular question…"

"Do you want to marry me or not, Harry James Potter?" Ginny said with mock indignantly.

This made Harry think. (_Well do I?_) He was just three days away from his sixteenth birthday and his entire romantic experience to this point had been a bit of hormonal longing for Cho Chang. A moment in time felt like an entirety as he weighted the pro and cons. Then he had another major epiphany, as several pieces of the puzzle, which was his life, fell into place. And smiling from ear to ear, Harry in front of all of his friends and people that he considered family, the boy who lived gently went down to one knee and said:

"Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley will you consent to become my wife the moment you come of age, in approximately twenty-four months and fourteen days from now, sometime after August 11 1998. Postponing our actual honeymoon and the marital privileges associated with it until _**after,**_ you graduate from Hogwarts, one year later. Vowing to set aside all that happened here today as much as humanly possible while swearing everyone to keep our marital status secret, granting to me no more privileges that an emotionally committed-boyfriend, until you think me worthy of more?"

The playfulness abruptly vanished from Ginny's face when she beheld how deeply serious Harry was about this. Even if it meant for him personally, in the middle of a major magical war, facing death every single day, almost two and a half years of self-imposed celibacy …'_oh sweet God ... I love this man_' Ginny thought to herself.

"How could any maiden refuse such an offer, Harry James Potter, however, it is only fair to remind you …my beloved," Ginny said grinning from ear to ear. "That under the eyes of the law we were at least somewhat …married today.

"There aren't words enough to describe how proud I am of your intension to do right by me, by having a wedding at all, as well as waiting the entire two years before starting a family. Your gallantry only makes me desire you all the more as a life-mate, you sweet-hearted irreversibly …_**honorable**_ …Git!"

"Can I take that as a **yes**" Harry asked smiling up at his bride

"Of course the answer is Yes …you Prat …on the other hand, I also think it is also …only fair, to warn you that I am not the type of bird that fancies _**a two year wait**_ for the good stuff. You must be mental if you think I going to wait …three ruddy years, before I can fully enjoy all the rights and privileges of being your wife." Ginny said, just as seriously as her now stunned beyond belief boyfriend – and now dowry-day husband, who was no less shocked than her brother Ron who no longer recognized his own sister.

"On August 11, 1998, (24 months 14 days from now) I become of age in the magical world and seventeen is also …I'm happy to point out _**the legal age of sexual consent**_," Ginny said with a shocking look of unbridled lust, plain as day on her face. "On that day me-boyo ...you become fair game *'_and a lot sooner than that If I can manage it,'* _she thought to herself. On that day I fully intend claim ALL of my marital rights, which means dear husband, that you and I will consummate what happened this morning according to the traditions connected with Dowry-day."

Poor Harry was blushing bright red with Hermione in a matching shade. Ron was taking the embarrassing situation the best of the trio, having finally made his feelings known for a certain bookworm, his tolerance for his sister hooking up with Harry had diminished to next to nothing.

"The wedding after I graduate is fine Harry, even though you're not required by law to give me one." Ginny said with tears of joy pouring down the sides of her face "But understand this my love, there is simply no bloody way I intend to remain untouched, by my own husband for 25 months." She said as she threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissing him passionately on the mouth.

"Well, Well I must say. I have seen a lot of strange things at the reading of a Will but this certainly rates as one of the most unusual," a voice said speaking up for the first time from the other end of the conference room. Where an elderly grey-haired wizard sat a long table surrounded by legal parchments.

"Is it right for me to assume that you two young people just became Dowry-day engaged?" The grey-haired one said with a smile.

"Yes," replied Molly "They just found out upstairs."

"Do I also understand that you would like the lady to feel free to make her own choice?"

"Yes sir, I most certainly do!" Harry said determinedly.

"Well then, ask the bidder to surrender the bid."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a little used clause in the law, which permits the bride-price contract to become _**null and void **_upon the mutual agreement of _**all**_ parties involved. The only drawback is the bidder doesn't get his deposit galleons back, that's why it is so rarely used," the old grey beard declared.

"But the bidder was my godfather I assume, and he is dead." Harry said.

"But as Mr. Black's heirs you have the legal power to speak for him."

Hope sprang into Harry's heart, within moments he had Remus and Mr. Weasley agreement to set the dowry-day contract aside. Delighted he turned to Ginny and said:

"I hereby set you free Ginny, to make your own choices in life. You are free to love whomever you feel worthy to . . ."

"Hey, wait one bloody second" Ginny said clearly upset, interrupting Harry. "Do I get a say in _**anything **_that happens to me today?"

"What do you mean young woman?" the grey beard said puzzled.

"Well aren't I one of the parties involved?"

"Yes of course, but we naturally assumed..." the grey beard said.

"It's a bad idea to start assuming anything around me," Ginny said interrupting the old wizard with an angry and determined voice.

"**Sneaky** …Potter, really sneaky, but it won't work. Near thing that, except for one tiny little thing, I don't agree," and marching over to her stunned intend-boyfriend, she proceeded to stab her index finger over and over into his chest. "You're _**my husband**_ Harry James Potter, _**get use to it**_! You're not going to set me free out concern for my safety. Bloody-hell Harry, I have had our wedding planed since I was eleven."

Everyone was staring at Ginny in rap attention, hanging on every word.

"What you fail to understand my darling and adorable fifteen year old spouse, is that you have things arse backwards. Everybody in this room got this whole Dowry-day thing all wrong. Sirius didn't buy me for you, the way I see it. He bought _**you **_for _**me**_, and I personally will always be grateful for the gift. Except it Harry, I am your fourteen year old wife. In fourteen days I will be the fifteen year old spouse to a sixteen year old husband.

"In 1655 people got married young because they were dead of old age before turning fifty. By modern standards we are both a bit immature and somewhat _**inexperienced**_ with life …for this kind of step in growing up, I know that. However, I have always wanted to be your wife, and I am going to stay your wife for as long as we both may live."

"Well-said Ginny," Molly declared, "well said."

Harry looked crestfallen, he had come so close to getting Ginny out of this, and his only mistake was …that she didn't want to get out of it. He loved Ginny Weasley with all his heart. She said that she knew the risks involved in being with him, but Harry was still worried about her more and more each second. As his girlfriend, Ginny's in-danger level jumped a lot naturally, but that was nothing compared to what she would face when the news got out that she was Harry Potter's Dowry-day _**Bride.**_

"Harry my Love," Ginny said her tone turning soft and pleading, "I have always wanted to marry you! I intended to have you chase me for a couple of years first, before I let you catch me, but you have always been my first choice as husband. This dowry-day business just allows me to catch you sooner than planned, that's all!"

Since becoming Ginny's boyfriend, then her intended, a stage of courtship in the English wizarding similar to '_**going steady'**_ in the Muggle world Harry had found it increasingly harder to deny this beautiful redhead anything. She was smiling up at him, he looked into her chocolate brown eyes, and he knew the truth, down to the bottom of his soul he loved this petite fifteen-year-old vixen.

"Just once before I die," Harry said in a soft whisper to his reason for living. "I want to win an argument with my favorite adorable redhead. I am still nowhere close to being convinced that this marriage thing was a good idea, but only …out of concern for your safety. However, nor can I deny that the idea of waking up next to you each morning is extremely …appealing!"

Harry remembered how during his first year …how something like the battle for the stone that was suppose to be a total secret, became instantly, common knowledge around school. With that in mind the boy who lived knew in his heart of hearts that everyone on the train back to Hogwarts would know, ten minutes after leaving Kings Cross station, all about the new Dowry-day bride, Mrs. Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter.

Harry's attention was distracted as the grey-haired wizard who turned out to be the same C. A. Quartermain who had sent him his letter in the park, called the room to attention. After a brief "all right you win" kiss; Harry, Arthur, Andromeda and Remus were all called forward alone to hear the final distribution of Sirius Black vast family fortune. This gave Ginny the opportunity she had been looking for; a chance for a few private words with the headmaster and her mum outside the hearing of her new ... "Husband."

She had barely sat down next to the headmaster when the old man said in a soft voice. "That was very good Mrs. Potter, Harry almost got away from you, Nice save, I must say. But why do I feel that something is still bothering you."

"I am worried Headmaster," Ginny said, "This is all happening too quickly for my liking."

"What do you mean?" The headmaster asked suddenly very interested in what the young woman had to say.

"First off: my husband is fifteen and I'm fourteen, which means that my body …has only just begun to develop the curves that boys notice. I thought that I have plenty of time to work things out, you know what I mean, getting Harry to commit to marriage and babies. My mum convinced me that it would take a lot of time and patience to get through emotionally to Harry. I didn't believe I could get him to admit he cared for me at all, until …well …I had transformed from a boyish figured …_**stick**_ into a woman with sex appeal. Even then …I wasn't thinking the "L" word would come up in conversation at minimum before Christmas holiday …two years from now …and not even then unless I was extremely lucky.

"Secondly: I honesty did not believe that Harry would make his move, as in touching me any place except my waistline, anytime before we were in our late teens or I had developed some serious curves like Cho had last year." Ginny said concentrating hard. "And yet …the first time I kissed Harry square on the mouth (*_in the parlor of Grimmauld Place*_). Half way through the kiss I felt both his hands fill …with my all but non-existent …bum.

Boy's don't make passes at girl's without asses, every first year girls are quick to learn that simple truth and yet …before the day was out, I was snogged senseless and got to spent an entire night with my Harry in the same bed …_**almost-naked**_. Then this morning …instead of running away from me, when I told him what happened to me in the chamber of secrets …he breaks down into tears and tells me he's falling in love with me …all over again!"

May I point out to you that Lady Malfoy was spot-on? The Pureblood Act originally had witches married at twelve and pregnant by thirteen?" Dumbledore said in a whisper. "Life was harder in 1655 and young people became mature a lot sooner than the current generation".

I Know I'm too young for this, and because of that I won't argue about Harry's insistence that we hold off our wedding until after I am out of school for I think he's a little scared about the whole concept of being married this young too. I'm not hesitant because I want to date anyone else, mind you", Ginny confessed, "I've my sights on him since I was Ten years old.

Harry apparently doesn't appear to have the male genetic resistance to settling down and this works into my long term plans for him perfectly, Ginny said as she couldn't help but smile at her noble hearted lover's predictably. "So unless something else happens to chance things we are still talking almost three years before I can consummate my role as Mrs. Potter or start a family."

"That my conclusion as well. So what is your point?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well sir, let's add it all up and see what we get. Instead of taking multiple years' worth of careful ground work, while hoping he didn't fall in love with someone else. Without the use of all of the sexy skin tight clothes, sheer knickers and see through swimsuits which is the traditional bait used to catch a man. Harry on his own confesses his love to a girl wearing a too big terry robe and bunny slippers. We don't need to be locked up alone together on a Island for a week, just to get Harry to admit he even liked me, if only in private. He tells me he loves me in front of all of you within minutes of me seeing him."

"Then out of nowhere this hits, allow me to lay it out for you sir: Less than 72 hours after he kicks the arse of his cousin defending my honor. Before I know what is happening, I find myself, a flat chested none too pretty fifteen-year-old girl, a fortnight shy of my fifteenth birthday with a boyfriend who admits to the whole world that he is in love, I repeat _**in LOVE**_ with me. Overnight Harry transforms himself into an intended-boyfriend the second step in magic-folk courtship, just one step shy of being engaged."

"Now (wonder of wonder) this mourning to the surprise of everyone, especially me, I find myself with my beloved Harry as my dowry-day husband, the entire magic-folk courtships' ritual, which normally takes several years, completed in less then twenty-four hours." Ginny said counting each point off on her fingers.

"Yes I was thinking along the same lines today, but tell me your conclusion oh wise sage of Gryffindor tower then I will tell you mine," Dumbledore said in a teasing tone while at the same time greatly impressed by Ginny's insight and maturity.

"Well sir, after you read us my prophecy, we all assumed at least three years full years before my marriage and pregnancy. That is loads of time before the last battle to gather allies and prepare our side for a Tom Riddle big move. The problem is as of right now; two-thirds of my prophecy is already fulfilled. Harry and I are man and wife."

"If I now somehow manage to get around the Hogwarts student birth control charm, which has kept female students from having to leave school due to unplanned pregnancy since the school was founded; we are in big time trouble. My conclusion Headmaster is that for some reason that remains a mystery to all of us, destiny has decided to put my prophecy on the fast track. What if my dowry-day husband and I conceive a child soon, and I mean really soon? Such a child will be as the prophecy said made in love, because I love him and he loves me. This child will be lawfully conceived within the confines of Wizarding law definition of wedlock. Which mean the way I see it, we could be hip deep in the final battle with Tom before Christmas of this year!

"It makes sense to me Albus," Molly said having heard every word.

"Her logic is almost flawless, I am impressed, really impressed, but there are three things that might give us a little time. One: There is as you mentioned Ginny, the Hogwarts love-child charm for one thing. I believe you are right; no student has ever had to leave school due to pregnancy in its entire history. But I agree with your logic so just to be on the safe side, I intend to reinforce that spell when I return to the school." The headmaster said reassuringly.

"As to your second point concerns conceiving a child, you should keep in mind how determined Harry is to see you finish school. Charms are a wonderful way to prevent an unwanted pregnancy but they are not half as effective as abstinence, and I think that is what Harry will use along with a lot of willpower to keep you safe, at least until you turn seventeen.

"The third and final thing to keep in mind is your legal status as Mrs. Potter" Dumbledore said with a tiny smile "because actually Ginny, you are Harry's wife in one sense and not his wife in another."

"What? ... Sorry sir you lost me there," Ginny said confused.

"You are not married as much as you think you are Ginny, bride-price dowry-day girls are normally only fourteen when they wed, and although most have already begun to ovulate and therefore physically capable of having children. The average Dowry bride of today is too young emotionally to consider the responsibilities of consummating such a marriage, a union that was just arranged upstairs an hour ago. The law understands this, which is why Lady Malfoy said that Draco could not consummate his arranged marriage to you for another couple of years and a fortnight."

"Your status right now," Dumbledore explained, "is very similar to the stage of courtship called DATESET. Which means a definite time and date have now been set for your change in name and status, in your case that means you retain your own name of Weasley until both bride and groom are of legal age."

"But on your seventeenth birthday Ginny, you will become Ginevra Molly Potter for the rest of your life. On that day, Harry will have the same husband's right to share your bed and enjoy your body as Draco would have had if Lady Malfoy little plot had not failed. Narcissa was also right that as you are technically a wife as of today, no formal engagement or wedding ceremony is not by law required after your seventeenth birthday, but we both know now Harry is still very determined to give you both."

"Come to think of it Molly," Dumbledore said in a surprised tone as if a thought just accrued to him. "As Harry and Ginny are right now, Dowry-day married, you and Arthur are not permitted by law to pay a single knut for the wedding Harry is so insistent in having. Narcissa was right about that as well as something else I just thought of."

"As of August first, just as Mrs. Malfoy said. Ginny officially becomes a part of the Potter household in every sense except sexually. It is Harry that will legally have to bear the entire burden of the cost of her education from this moment onward, tuition, schoolbooks, lab equipment, clothing, shoes, brooms and any and all spending money. In fact, everything she will require from today onward, as well as the full cost of the wedding, will come out of the Potter account at Gringott's, not the Weasley one. Which, come to think on it; is yet another reason to be grateful that the Malfoy marriage plot failed, for I doubt that Narcissa would have paid to send Ginny back to Hogwarts this fall."

"On the other hand," Dumbledore said taking Ginny's hand and smiling down at the girl and her mum. "Your new legal status does have a couple of perks for the bride to be," Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes. "For one thing young lady, as of today you are no longer subject (officially) to your parent's discipline, only your future husband can punish you. Nor will any mail addressed to you go to the Burrow, it will instead be delivered to Norton Manor, your future home."

"That is why Narcissa was quite right when she stated that, it is traditional for a dowry-bride to move into her future husband's household for training in her duties as his consort. This means that Ginny would stay at Norton Island, the official Potter household during all Christmas and summer holidays from now on, instead of the Burrow."

Molly took this announcement with a look of abject horror. Seeing this, the headmaster quickly added.

"I doubt Harry will insist on this Molly, if you or Ginny object to her leaving the Burrow, but officially Ginny is now the Mistress of Norton Manor. As for the other perk, the best one of all, we will have to speak to Mr. Quartermain when he finished with the Will, which he appears to be doing now!"

At the other end of the table the five men and two women were rising to their feet and shaking hands. Three goblins appeared out of a side door to escort the heirs down to their vaults for the transfer of the massive amounts of wealth each of the heirs of Sirius Black received.

Arthur walked over to his wife with a strange look on his face. "Molly my pet, I regret to tell you but we must give up the vault we have shared since we got married, I am informed it is far too small to hold even half the Galleons we now have. Apparently we are very rich my dear, so is Remus, embarrassingly rich it appears. I am told we now have twice the combined wealth of all the different Malfoy family branches or the lower half of the other top five hundred wealthiest magical families." Arthur said in stunned voice as the full implications of his new found wealth hit home. "But what Remus and I have combined in Galleons," Arthur said, "is nothing compared to the wealth that Harry now controls!"

"Yes, speaking of that" Dumbledore said "Charles before you show Mr. Potter his new vault, and transfer the balance of his old vault into it. There is some paperwork connected to Dowry-day that has to be completed, and of course his dowry-bride will also need to go with her husband, as well as obtain a key of her own to the Potter family vault." Ginny's eyes went wide in surprise, and stunned she turned to the headmaster and said: "Why do I get a key to Harry's vault?"

"That's right Albus I forgot, please forgive me." Mr. Quartermain said before bowing respectfully toward Ginny. "As you are now, the Dowry-bride of Lord Harry James Potter the twenty-third Earl of Nor-Wall. That instantly makes you officially and more importantly legally, Dame Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter, the mother of his heirs, Mistress of his household, and the keeper of his treasury. What that means young lady is as of this moment you have the same access rights to your husband's vault as he does himself."

"So tell me young woman, I am curious," Mr. Quartermain asked with a big grin on his face. "How does it feel to suddenly become not only the wife of the man you adore, but also at the same time, one of the ten wealthiest witches on the entire planet? "

"I am ... What?" Ginny said the moment before, in a total state of shock, her head spinning, she swooned dead away. For the second time in twenty-four hours, fainting into the gentle loving arms of her beloved Harry, the love of her life and now... at long-long last, her HUSBAND!

Comments welcome

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author post chapter note:

Why haven't I been posting

I have been involved in the re-write of another author' story …just for fun …or so I thought. By taking his set up and humorous letters home style I began …in subtle steps to change over the course of the first eleven chapters …the main and sub-plot lines to take his tale in a _**radically different direction**_. I spent months on the effort, 22 chapters worth and was near completion, when the urge to publish my Hollywood style remake overcame me.

Not wanting to be a plagiarist, I then asked permission to do the rewrite, the author said _**NO. **_Take this as a _**lesson learned**_ when considering a rewrite of someone else's story. _**GET PERMISSION**_ First.

Enuff-said


	2. Chapter 2

**Marriage and Inheritance**: by Billybob

**Premise of this story**: has anyone ever wondered what happens to a Hogwarts student who doesn't get enough OWLS to go on the NEWTS level? Not everyone goes on to University you know. Neville had to drop transfiguration due to poor **O.W.L**. Marks, how would that failure effect his post graduate career choice? A outstanding **O.W.L** in Potions was a requirement to become an Auror, however neither Ron nor Harry made the required grade under Snape, in fact a new potion professor had to be brought in …during HBP to get around this fact. Even then Harry and Ron didn't return seventh year, didn't sit the NEWTS exams and yet still ended up Aurors in the Epilog. Doesn't that strike you as …odd?

**Rating:** M

**Word count**; 7819

**Summery:** an _**Alternate Universe**_ telling of how sixth year would have gone if Ron's failing marks in potions had been upheld with only Harry and Hermione going on to potions without him – in other words - HBP and DH never happened  
**Characters:** all

**Chapter 2: Potter Family Vault and Shopping**

When Ginny opened her eyes the very first thing she saw was the concerned face of the love of her life, Harry James Potter. He was looking down at her where she laid stretched out on one of the numerous couches that lined the walls of conference room seven, which was on the eleventh sub-level of Gringotts wizard bank. As her mind cleared, Ginny remembered all the stunning changes to her life that had happened that mourning.

She recalled how she had just barely escaped becoming the dowry-day consort spouse to Draco Malfoy which was a fate she considered worse than death, only to be saved at the last moment by the now dead Sirius Black. Ginny would always remember in her prayers Harry's recently departed God-father, and she would be eternally grateful to him for spending the gold Galleons necessary to buy into dowry-day wedlock the boy of her dreams.

Although the Dowry-day law was more concerned with Girls and arranged marriages. But Ginny knew …being the smart witch that she was, that in this particular case that the only way that any female had even the slightest chance to actually marry the great and famous Harry James (*_I am the biggest death-eater target in the world_*) Potter, was to make absolutely sure that he had no way out of it.

Yes Ginny knew, as well as she knew her own name, that since his godfathers death Harry had become very determined to put ever increasing distance between himself and anyone he cared about, especially the Weasley's.

Ginny recalled how she had found out from Remus that Harry had decided while staying at the Dursleys that he wouldn't be spending any time at the Burrow that summer. When Harry had finally realized that the constantly arguing, battling duo of Gryffindor, Hermione and Ron, had only been yelling at each other all this time, as a form of very strange …romantic foreplay.

Naturally he'd been overjoyed to hear that his two "CLOSEST" friends and therefore the two people in the greatest danger next to himself …were now using their mouths for snogging instead of fighting. Harry was however more than just a little bit stunned to learn that after years of denial …how quickly his friends had gone from yelling at each over nothing …to a red hot passionate romance as well as surprisingly _**physical**_ relationship. This was just the kind of excuse …Ginny decided, that Harry had been looking for to put some much needed SAFE distance between them and the constantly in trouble/danger that he always found himself in.

_Perhaps_ Ginny thought to herself, _that was why destiny-fate-God or whatever Supreme Being that was watching over the affairs of Muggle and magic-folk alike …had put the Weasley-Potter love affair on the fast track. If as Dumbledore suspected "Love" was the only weapon to vanquish old Tom Riddle, and Sirius death had all but driven any trace of love out of Harry_. _It was her job, small busted, hardly any figure at all and none to pretty Ginevra Molly Weasley, to throw a few fresh logs on the dying embers of Harry Potters all but burned out feelings of love. Before the only emotions that remained in Harry to fight the Dark lord with would be bitterness, hate and a desire for revenge._

All these thoughts clicked into place in Ginny's mind as she opened her eyes after fainting dead away in the conference room. She now knew that a major part of her mission in life would be open Harry's closing heart to love, both for her personally as well as for life in general. She had to give him a reason for wanting to survive his final ultimate battle with Tom Riddle, to convince him that there was a future beyond the end of the war. Ginny also knew that the boy she adored would never allow her own healer ambitions to be cast aside. She accepted as fact that her dowry-day husband would be one hundred percent supportive of anything she wanted to do …in the home or out.

"Are you all right Gin" Harry asked the moment he saw that her brown eyes were open.

"Yeah, sorry, I been fainting a lot lately" Ginny replied with a weak smile.

"Do you want to go home dear" Molly said "or you could stay here and rest while the men go down to the vaults. Either way will be fine I am sure.

"**No** …thank you mum" Ginny said abruptly …sitting up suddenly all excited "I have never seen the inside of a Gringotts treasure vault before, especially one that I will have a key for. Please can I go?"

"Well I don't know" Molly began only to be interrupted By Dumbledore

"Excuse me for saying this Molly" the headmaster said as polity as he could "but as of one hour ago; what your only daughter does or does not do is no longer up to you to decide."

"**WHAT**?" Molly said with perfect display of the famous Weasley quick temper.

"Ginny is a married woman now, as I told you. Which means she is answerable to her dowry-day husband, not you or Arthur," Albus said with an amused smile

"Uh ...aw ... I don't know about this." Molly said not expecting this change of status hitting her square in the face so soon.

"Don't worry about it too much Molly" Dumbledore said trying not to laugh at her discomfort, "I am sure your new son-in-law will yield more often than not, to your wishes concerning his new bride, at least for the foreseeable future anyway …won't you Harry?"

"Of course" Harry replied with a look on his face that said without words anything else would be unthinkable.

"Remus has already gone down to visit his new vault. The three Tongs went with Mr. Quartermain to set up their new vault as well," Molly said in an informative tone buying time as she though over her youngest child's abrupt change in status. "Then it will be our turn, your father and mine. I will be taking Ron and Hermione with us, after all Ron and Hermione have never seen a Gringotts vault before."

"Well I haven't either" Ginny said clearly disappointed

"I know that dear" Molly said making up her mind "and had things gone differently you would have come with us, but your father won't allow it will you dear?"

"No, she cannot come with us; she has to go with Harry to the Potter vault." Arthur said with a smile, "after all Ginny, you are his Dowry-day bride now"

"Can I really come with you Harry ... please? Ginny said pleading with her new spouse.

"You know how hard is to deny you anything when you look at me like you are now?" Harry said in a soft loving tone as he gazed into those delicious chocolate brown eyes.

"And here I thought I had it bad" Harry heard his best mate say somewhere off to his left.

"Are you complaining …Mr. Weasley?" Hermione declared teasing her intend-boyfriend

"Never" Ron said with obvious passion.

Twenty minutes later, holding on to her fiancée with death-hold like grip, and squealing in unsuppressed delight like a Muggle girl on a major theme park roller coaster ride. Ginny Weasley-Potter took her first ever ride on a Gringotts Bank cart, flying down passageways ever deeper into the depth's of the famous wizard bank. Unlike her father, Hagrid and most especially Hermione, Ginny wasn't the least bit put-off by the wild speedy ride down to Harry's new vault. Like Harry his new bride was an avid Quidditch player and loved to fly on a broomstick as much as her friend, soon to be lover and now Dowry-day …husband.

The cart came to a halt in front of a small door in the wall, the goblin Griphook climbed out of the cart with a lamp in his hand and walked over to the vault door.

"Key please," the little creature, asked politely

"Here you go," Harry replied handing over his old key.

The door slowly opened on a ten by ten-foot room packed full of magic-folk money. Stacked in neat piles near the door where piles of gold gallons, silver Sickles and bronze Knuts. While packed into wooden boxes that were neatly stacked one on top of the other against the back wall from floor the ceiling, each one marked with the same label "10000 gold galleons."

When Ginny saw all of this wealth, her jaw dropped. She had never seen so much money in her life. This was a king's fortune; she was stunned both by the sheer volume of gold she saw as well as the thought that at least a tiny part of what she saw was now hers. It was too much to take in at one time so she was only half listening to Quartermain as he said to Harry. "Take one last look Mr. Potter at the trust vault that your parents left you."

"You mean this isn't everything they left me?"

"Oh No sir," the Goblin replied. "As an underage wizard you could not normally gain control of your full inheritance until coming of age at seventeen. The combined effects of your Godfathers' last will and testament and your status as a Dowry-day groom, alters your standing within the Wizarding world. One of the perks of being a fifteen year old husband is your automatic emancipation as an adult two years earlier than normal. You will still require a financial guardian of some sort until you turn seventeen but this vault steward will need your written permission to remove any amount from the Potter vault.

"All right Griphook, you may proceed"

"Transfer contents of trust vault #12w45t and the Black inheritance vault # 10b21t into maximum security Potter-noblefam vault #2az" said the Goblin as abruptly the entire contents of Harry's school vault disappeared with a snap of the Goblin's fingers. "Now if you will kindly follow me" Griphook said gesturing to the door with a bow.

Stunned speechless, Ginny had to be guided back to the cart for yet another wild ride that went even deeper into the bank. The cart finally coming to a halt in front of a truly huge set of doors with stood fourteen feet tall and ten feet wide. The Goblin walked up to the door and ran a finger down the outside armored panel. With a number of loud clicks the locking mechanism where pulled back and the twin vault doors opened on a truly massive room 200 feet square in diameter.

The room was partially empty when the three humans and one goblin entered but it stay half empty for long. The tiny bank official marched purposely to the center of the giant chamber and said aloud

"Complete combined Black-Potter wealth transfer" and then with another snap of his fingers the room was instantly filled to overflowing with piles of magic-folk wealth, crates of gallons, stacks of gold bullion, (*both in plate and bars*) boxes of jewels and works of art.

Next to the door in three huge stone chests larger than a roman style bathtub was the loose change. Countless thousands of galleons, sickles and Knuts with a small stack of leather money bags on each chest, all of the baring the coat of arms of the ancient and noble house of Potter.

"There must be almost as much gold here as in the Ministry of Magic treasury," Ginny said finally finding her voice.

"No miss you are mistaken" the goblin declared with contempt. "The Ministry vault does not contain one third the wealth contained here"

For the second time in an hour Ginny was stunned speechless. As she slowly turned around taking in the entire room, staring in disbelief at an impossible amount of money. She was so stunned at was she saw Ginny hardly noticed Mr. Quartermain walk over to Harry and whisper in his ear something she couldn't make out. Whatever he was saying and it clearly referred to her as the gray haired wizard was pointing in Ginny's direction, She saw Harry's eyes go wide in surprise and then get every serious as he nodded in a determine affirmative to whatever Quartermain was saying.

Ginny meanwhile was feeling more than a little light headed …*it had been an amazing mourning after all,* and rather than faint yet again, she decided to sit down for a minute or two to clear her head. Seeing a small stack of wooden boxes she sat down unaware until she got up again that she had rested her tiny bum on fifty thousand gold galleons. She was too busy trying to clear her head to notice the fact that her Harry had filled a couple of the larger leather money pouches to the point of overflowing with galleon's, as well as write a quick note and a bit of parchment which with a flick of his wand it disappeared.

Ginny was still very much in a daze as the Bank cart returned the very stunned fourteen year old girl back to the first floor of the bank where her parents and the others where waiting. Arm in arm with her beloved Harry, they approached their friends, and as they did Harry leaned over and whispered in Ginny's "Please don't mention the size of my - excuse me, OUR new vault to anyone, its embarrassing."

Ginny as unsteady on her feet as she was, couldn't help but smile. Growing up in a constantly poor family she had lived every day with the embarrassment of never having the money for anything new, always having to live with the shame of second hand used clothing books and school equipment. Ginny never thought that the opposite would be true, but it was. Harry James Potter was embarrassed by his great wealth, and as surprising as it may sound now that it was partially hers, its size embarrassed Ginny too.

Molly was beaming with happiness; she now had the gold to treat her children to all the good things she had always wanted to give them. Her only regret is that Bill; Charlie and the twins had flown the nest before their mum had a chance to spoil them as she intended to now. She didn't include Percy in the potential beneficiaries of her new generosity because of what he had done to the family. In her happiness Molly had forgotten one very important thing; Ginny wasn't hers to spoil anymore.

"I suggest we have a spot of lunch and then go on a shopping spree," Molly said with a grin from ear to ear.

"But Molly dear, why didn't you tell me this before, while we were down at the vault, I would have taken out more galleons" Mr. Weasley said while holding up a modest size bag of magic-folk coinage and shivering in dread " I just cannot face going for another ride in those blasted carts, not so soon anyway."

"Oh I think you have more than enough there Arthur to get Molly, Ron, and yourself splendid outfits, maybe even two." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You're forgetting Ginny Albus" Arthur said sadly" I guess I will just have to go back and get more money."

"With all due respect sir" Harry said calmly with a huge grin on his face "Ginny's wardrobe is now my concern, not yours. And for once, you cannot politely turn me down."

"I have waited years for the opportunity to share what I have with a proud, red haired Weasley. Ron's has turned down my offers of financial aid loads of times as have you and Molly even though you nice folks have housed and fed me for at least half the summer for the last five years. If nothing else I am now free to properly spoil the one person in my life, who has over the course of this summer holiday, become my sun, moon and stars, and with that in mind I have called for reinforcements." Harry said gesturing to the front of the Bank where walking in the main door were the two Gryffindor students Harry had M-mailed while in his vault, namely Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

All the females standing within earshot at Harry's announcement raised eyebrows, only Hermione guessed what her best male friend had in mind. For it had been Hermione that she had been the one that had told Harry countless times. That it had been only with the help of her two-dorm room buddies that she and Ginny had ended up looking so stunning for the Yule dance during fourth year. She had made no attempt to conceal the fact that what fashion sense she had was all due to the fashion guru's of Gryffindor, Brown and Patil.

"Thanks for coming ladies" Harry said with a warm smile

"How could we refuse such an 'M-mail' challenge Harry? A complete wardrobe make-over, cost no object, for Ginny, one of our best Hogwarts friends. No way would we …turn this down. Who gets the final ok on what we do, Hermione?" Lavender asked knowing without being asked whom she really had to please.

"No …although her input on this - shouldn't be ignored, actually its Ginny's mum …Mrs. Weasley who gets the final word, - just don't let her natural sticker shock objections about price brother you." Harry said deadly serious. "I remember that Yule Ball very well, and that's why you're here, Ginny was stunning beautiful lady, a one hundred percent class act that night. That's what I hope to see here as well."

"She is a beautiful girl, bring those qualities out and you will earn my gratitude. So that you both know, Ginny has agreed to become my intend-girlfriend and I am permitted as her intend-boyfriend to *Buy-her-things* or at least that is what Hermione told me, things she cannot refuse without causing grave insult to the giver.

"So here is your challenge, to me Ginny is already drop-dead-gorgeous, and I want her to have a high quality, tasteful wardrobe to reflect that truth." Harry said while pulling out of his robe a large bag of gold galleons.

"Here is the gold," Harry said placing the bag into a stunned Lavender's hand, "If you need more just let me know. I don't know what such things cost, but I am hoping that there is enough there to get the wardrobe Ginny needs with enough left over for an outfit for yourself, Hermione and Parvati as well."

Through all of this the "Lady" in question, was yet again stunned speechless, opened mouth, staring in total disbelief at her Dowry-day spouse. Clearly Harry was going to try to keep her new bride status under wraps, and although she loved him for trying to keep her safe from harm there was just no way that her husband was going to keep their new married status secret from the gossips' grapevine.

"While you ladies take care of my lovely lady," Harry said to a captivated audience. "We gentlemen will be doing the same thing for Remus John Lupin, in accordance with the last wish of my late godfather. I suggest that we all meet at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner _***my treat***_ tonight at six, to compare results. How does that sound as a plan?"

No one who knew Harry at all could fail to be impressed, particularly Dumbledore. This take charge leadership behavior of Harry's was nothing new to those in the DA or the five who went with him to the Ministry battle. Time and time again, where Harry led his friends followed, but it was only during the Ministry incident that Harry's supporting personal jumped from Ron and Hermione to also to include Luna, Neville and Ginny. The headmaster had a pet theory that it was partially Ginny's refusal to be left behind, that had finally forced Harry to stop seeing her as a child and start regarding her as a strong willed young woman. That revelation was the beginning of the end of Harry's alone and unloved status.

Before leaving the vault Harry after hearing some well intended advise from Mr. Quartermain had come to a decision and worked out a stratagem *_thought out completely_* and then put it into action. What made Dumbledore eyes twinkle with delight the most was Harry's newfound ability to carry a plan through flawlessly on his own. In the past, when it came to rushing headlong into danger without thinking-things-out, Harry had been proven to be far too reckless.

The talent for running a successful campaign such as the organizing of the DA usually fell on the capable shoulders of Miss Granger with Mr. Weasley taking the idea and transforming the concept into a workable operation by providing the logistical support. The RWHG duo of concept and practicality had caused the dark-lord several defeats as well as loads of frustration.

At only fifteen Harry James Potter was the kind of a natural leader that people * _the DA for example*_ would follow without question, with the kind eager loyalty that Voldemort and his Death-eaters could only envy.

Even in the presence of Dumbledore and other adults far his senior in age, when Harry outlined his plan for an entire new wardrobe for his Dowry-day bride, not one single person who heard it could find any fault with it. Even Molly who was understandably upset at finally having the galleons to take her only female child on a shopping spree, only to be told she couldn't spent a Knut of her own money on it. Couldn't help but be delighted on the fashion gurus that Harry had acquired for the spree knowing full well how little she knew about current fashion.

So with a shy peck on the cheek of his new "wife" the ladies and gentlemen who had gathered for the reading of Sirius last will and testament departed in different directions after leaving the wizard bank. These two single gender groups were destined to experience similar reactions by the shopkeepers to the change of status of both the Weasley's and Remus Lupin.

Ginny had been window shopping for years now, and because so many of the owners of the higher priced shops had more or less banned the youngest Weasley from their shops. Knowing that the only daughter of Arthur Weasley did not and never would have the gallons to buy even their clearance priced items.

In fact in a manner very similar to what Hermione described to Ginny and the others as something she had seen at the Muggle cinema in a moving picture called "_**Pretty Woman**_" After being asked with forced politeness to depart the premises of the second exclusive shop for witches, Hermione had enough and after acquiring the galleon bag from Ms. Brown, demanded to see the manager.

"Is there a problem Miss Granger," said the elderly witch owner of the shop who had served the needs of the *_**well off**_* brainy Gryffindor girl several times before.

"Yes there is" Hermione replied trying to keep her growing anger in check. "Your shop assistant has just asked my best friends to leave," she said pointing to Ginny and the others.

"I believe there has been a mistake made, and I wish to insure better service in the future for the Dowry-day- bride of Lord Harry James Potter twenty-third **Earl **of Nor-Wall castle. Lord Potter has instructed us to provide the future Lady Potter with a more suitable attire for his Date-set _**fiancée**_, than what she has on now," Hermione said in a regal tone.

Hermione knew she was letting the cat out of the bag so to speak, and her friends and classmate/fashion gurus' facial expression showed it. "Don't tell anyone," she said with a knowing wink, "Harry out of concern for his bride's safety …wants to keeps Ginny's new status a secret."

"Not that it will work …I am afraid, before an hour is out everyone in the _**Alley**_ will know. Besides; the Daily Prophet is sure to make front page news out of the identity of the dowry-day bride - of the famous - 'boy who lived' …Harry Potter."

"We will try to keep the secret, Mione …don't worry, and as you say - Harry being male doesn't understand how fast gossip …flies around here," Lavender said to her classmates.

"As you can see," Hermione said returning her attention to the shop owner. "Lady Potter has the gold to buy the contents of this entire shop …several times over." Hermione declared while holding up the large money pouch with the potter family crest on it. "I fully understand you and your staff was unaware of Miss Ginevra Weasley's change of status, and as a loyal patron of your fine apparel shop. I would hate for you …as a friend, to lose the potential future business of one of the top fifty wealthiest families in the magical world"

Hearing this - the owner of the shop eyes went wide in surprise, and underwent a complete change of attitude in seconds. Within minutes the entire staff couldn't do enough for Lady Potter. For the first time in her life nonentity Ginny Weasley discovered what it was like to be treated like a celebrity. It was her fashion consultants that prevented Ginny from buying the wrong outfits. Both Girls knew Harry well enough to know that Ginny's future husband wasn't interested in flash or shock fashions for his Lady. Although they did have Ginny try on a few such outfits just to show Molly their value as gurus.

The clerks of the shop wanted to press the latest …*meaning the most expensive,* strait from Milan outfits on the lucky girl that would soon marry into the Potter Wealth. Both Lavender and Parvati stood off to one side holding Molly back as the shop staff brought out their high priced and equally impractical fashion "suggestions" for Ginny's consideration.

Even Ginny, as inexperienced as she was with such things, quickly came to realize that she could never feel comfortable wearing one tenth of the outfits that the staff brought out. It was an unspoken almost panicky "please help me" facial expression. That finally prompted Molly to accept the fact that she was in over her head fashion wise.

"Go help her, Please!" Molly pleaded.

Meanwhile further down Diagon Alley …in an exclusive men's shop, Harry was running into a similar problem with Remus. The looks the ex-professor got upon entering the best _***wizard***_ shop in England in his patched and worn thin robes was very similar to the reaction that would have happened if a skunk had unloaded in the room. Sensing the disdain of the staff, Harry marched right up to the counter where the owner of the shop stood and said:

"I am here to help my friend acquire three complete sets of robes, one formal, and two casual. He is and educated gentleman of breeding and taste, and I am here to ensure that he gets only the very best quality." Harry said in a very serious tone while putting the large money pouch on the counter. "I also require something stylish off the rack for the professor to wear out of here, the robes he has on now, you have my permission to burn."

"Harry I didn't bring enough gold for all that" Remus said as the staff all but striped him.

"I know that" Harry replied with a grin "But I take my godfathers last wishes concerning you very serious. So for once professor Lupin do as you're told, this is on me."

Six hours later, a completely rebuilt (* apparel wise*) Remus Lupin, after stops at the barber and a fine quality boot-maker, was a changed man. The man in rags was gone for good; in his place was a dignified gentleman with elegant tastes. His new "Look" made many a mature witch do a double take as he strode by. For the first time in many years, Remus Lupin was not embarrassed by what he had on and it showed in the way he walked, head high and proud.

Arthur Weasley and his son Ron had also acquired new dress-casual robes of a far better quality than anything they had owned before. As for Harry himself, he too had been "talked into" a new set of dress casual robes, which he had on when he left the store, leaving only Dumbledore in the same robes he had on when he had entered the shop.

Harry hadn't wanted new anything clothing wise, he had never given a tiny faction of the thought that the Malfoy's father & son gave to the way they were dressed. Harry didn't care a wit about how he looked, but the old headmaster had taken him aside and convinced him for Ginny's sake he had to dress better.

"I am hoping that you and Ginny can act as role models for those magical members of the pure-blood nobility that wish an alternative to the Malfoy self centered death-eater example. Bringing about this goal …to give the pure-blood community a more …tolerant and caring leader to look up and emulate. You and your dowry-day bride must basically out class people like the snobbish Malfoy clan," Dumbledore said grinning slightly.

"This upcoming war will be fought on many fronts Harry, not just the battlefield. One of Voldemort biggest weapons has always been fear, so his opposition needs a symbol of unwavering courage and determination to gather around. I am too old to play the part of fearless warrior-wizard," Dumbledore admitted candidly. "You on the other hand having faced him four times already and survived have become the rallying point for the forces of light and goodness.

With Ginny at your side, the common magical folk will have someone to look up to besides Minister Fudge, whose repeated acts of cowardly, self-preservation, has not filled the general population with hope of eventual victory."

"I tried to give the Minister advice after Voldemort reappeared, but he rejected it out of hand. Word has reached me recently that the Minister has become more and more obsessed with his own personal safety. After his failed attempt to take over Hogwarts last term, the Minister list of bad judgment calls have begun to catch up with him. Cornelius no longer meets with victims of these Death-Eater/Dementor attacks. Fudge has in fact …all but moved into the most secure part of the ministry's underground complex permanently with his reelection campaign suffering because of it …or so I've heard."

"Not that I am complaining though, Fudges loss is Arthur's gain, I don't believe Ginevra's father realizes how much he is respected inside the Ministry and without. He is the only Minister official who regularly goes to the scene of these attacks and speaks with the survivors. Although not a declared candidate for Minister, his popularity and name reconnection within the Wizengamot has caused Cornelius more than a few sleepless nights. Up to just recently, Fudges _**influence**_ with the Daily-Prophet has kept most of Arthur's good deeds out of the papers." Dumbledore said with a frown, then he paused and his face broke into a big grin.

"However, all that changed a fortnight ago after the twin attacks on the Prophet main building & printing house, as well as the Dementor attack on the private home of the Wizarding newspapers editor-and-owner. It was the _**Order of the Phoenix**_, not the **M**inistry **o**f **M**agic that came to their rescue on both occasions, in spite of Fudges empty promises to provide Auror around the clock protection."

"It was Remus Lupin that saved the publishers youngest child from a Dementor's kiss. A werewolf, a creature often described as a villain …by the Daily Prophet …it was this monster, that saved both mother and child, from a fate worse than death. A task that the _*only pure bloods have any worth*_ self-promoting Minister Fudge repeatedly failed to do.

"To say the least Harry," Dumbledore said with a sad smile. "The incident was a real eye opener for the owner of the Prophet. Since then the paper has become Fudges biggest and most vocal critic"

"When did all this …happen - professor?" Harry asked puzzled, "I wasn't aware of it"

"In the last few weeks Harry, but I am not surprised you didn't realize what was going on. This last month or so, you have been somewhat …distracted, by a certain red-haired young lady. The same young woman …* if I am not mistaken,* that I see coming down the pavement of Diagon Alley toward us right now." Hearing this, Harry spun around and looked down the lane toward the Leaky Caldron. What he saw approaching him left him stunned and speechless.

Harry had fallen hopelessly in love with Ginny, the rough and tumble girl next door, the same Miss Weasley who flew with him for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She was his friend, his soul mate, and the only girl/woman who had experienced some of the horror of a face to face with Tom Riddle/Voldemort. No other person man or woman understood Harry as well as Gin-Gin did. More importantly no other young woman saw him for himself, not the boy whose fame was based from something that had happened as a one-year-old baby. Harry was in love with Ginny's soul, her personality, her courage, sense of humor/mischief, first and foremost.

That her physical appearance lacked the prefect hour-glass curves of someone like Cho Chang didn't bother Harry in the slightest. He had traveled the road of physical perfection during his crush with the Ravenclaw seeker, and the experience had left a bad taste in his mouth. Learning from his mistake, Harry had turned away from the exterior attractiveness, seeking instead a soul mate, a woman he could love long after physical beauty faded. It was a good idea and a mature way at looking at life.

But Harry overlooked one vital detail. If the _**diamond in the ruff**_ Ginny …the way she was before a major maximum effort make-over …to her new Dowry-day husband already drop-dead-gorgeous, there are no words to describe Harry's shock and surprise upon seeing his new dowry-day bride after the raw diamond had been cut and polished by two fashion experts.

New …tastefully cut, Milan designer, quality robes and undergarments which consisted of a silk blouse and matching in color, well tailored slacks. Had made Ginny feel truly pretty for the first time in her life, and it showed in the way she carried herself. She walked tall and proud, down Diagon Alley, feeling every inch a desirable woman, her last remaining tiny lingering doubts sweep aside by the look on Harry Potters face.

Although Ginevra did not notice the looks she was getting from every male with a pulse, her entourage sure did. They saw the double takes and outright stares from any wizard over fifteen, as the drop-dead-gorgeous red haired teenager swept by, for the now polished young woman, like a carefully cut diamond properly displayed in designer clothing, appeared as stunningly attractive as a like a diamond in a beautiful gold setting.

The only female Weasley under twenty didn't concern herself with how many wizards' heads she turned. Her sights were fixed on her target, the same objective that Ginny had first set out to conquer at age ten. Only Harry's opinion on her new outfit truly mattered, and his lustful smile bespoke a level of hunger for her that delighted the teenage girl. With all the concentration of a cobra Ginny walked toward her 'husband' shuddering in pure joy every time she thought about becoming Mrs. Ginevra Molly Potter. She was so fixated on her target in fact, that she waltzed right by Draco and his mother without recognizing the pair.

Draco however did notice Ginny, although he didn't make the connection with the stunning redhead that marched by him without a glance, and the flat-chested, figure-less girl that he had been so happy to escape from at the bank. Hermione, Lavender and Parvati had deliberately dropped back along with Mrs. Weasley so as to give no distractions to Harry, when he caught sight of the 'made-over' Ginevra Molly Weasley.

This was the first time anyone outside of the order had seen the expression of unbridled love that was so painfully obvious on Harry's usually so well guarded face. Lavender and Parvati saw it and were stunned, but ultimately pleased. Draco saw it too, but his reaction wasn't one of delight, at seeing Harry Potter so clearly in love with the youngest 'weasel.' What made the sight all the more painful for the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy was the undeniable fact that the girl was equally head over heels in love with …old scar head …Potty.

The only comfort Draco's mum had taken with her, when she stormed out the bank. Was the knowledge that Arthur and Molly's precious daughter if destined not to suffer for years in the Malfoy household? Had at least been (dowry-day) bought by strangers, into the same kind of loveless marriage that would have been her fate as Draco's wife.

Narcissa came out a few minutes later, the very same shop, where her son stood in the doorway staring in disbelief. As Harry and Ginny boldly snogged each other in greeting, right in the center of the street. She took one look at the shamelessly blatant public display of affection between Harry and Ginevra. Became instantly insanely furious and decided to intervene. Not being wise enough to leave things alone, Narcissa made a grave tactical error by marching over to the group of people surrounding the kissing couple.

"Dressing a slut in beautiful clothes doesn't change the fact that she is a cheap unfaithful tramp, isn't that so Draco?" Narcissa said loudly enough to be heard by the entire population of Diagon Alley.

"What are you saying Narcissa" Molly said immediately getting into the thin taller woman's face.

"You are so dense about some things Molly." Mrs. Malfoy said with a sneer. "How can you allow - your only daughter - to '_**whore herself'**_ to Potter, - on the same day when she officially becomes some other man's …Dowry Day …wife."

"Clearly you don't mind delivering soiled merchandise to the poor pure blood family that put up the gold galleons for her bride price this mourning."

"Yeah that's right Scar-Head, give her a couple of good **rides** before you turn her over to her poor …unknowing …cuckold of a Dowry-Day husband," Draco said smiling at his own joke. He was in fact so amused by his own **wit** he never saw the fist coming his way …until it connected with Malfoy's nose, literally knocking him off of his feet and onto the ground. Standing over his enemy - furious …hands balled into fists …Harry looked down at the boy on the ground and said:

"Get up Ferret, I demand satisfaction under the dueling code, consider your face slapped."

"You have no right to assault my son, I will have you arrested for this Potter" Narcissa screamed outraged. "Only Ginevra's family …or more properly, the Girls dowry-day husband has the right to defend the honor of this little red-haired tramp"

Out of nowhere, with a loud crack, Lady Narcissa Malfoy found herself slapped across the face by Molly, who had heard more that enough out the tall thin blond haired witch. The impact spinning the blonde woman almost all the way around by the force of the blow.

"Help ... Help, we are being attacked by ruffians" Narcissa screamed. The commotion drew the attention of several Aurors as well as none other than the Minister of Magic himself Cornelius Fudge who was visiting Diagon Alley in a bid for reelection. Along with the Minister on this 'photo-opt' was a reporter and photographer from the Daily Prophet. Now that he was painfully aware of Arthur Weasley rapidly growing popularity with the voting public, Cornelius saw in the altercation in the street a way to embarrass a political rival.

"What's going on here?" he demanded all but dragging the prophet reporter over to the scene of disturbance. "Really Arthur can you not control your wife at all, such behavior is unfitting for a ministry official. I am afraid I will have to begin an enquiry into the unprovoked attacked on Lady Malfoy and her son." Cornelius said almost gleefully.

"I don't think it wise for you to do that Minister", Dumbledore said softly.

"And why do you say that"

"Because there were at least a dozen witness to the dueling level insults of character thrown at Miss Weasley by both Draco and Narcissa Malfoy. Insults of such a vile nature they gave Molly every right under the code to defend her daughter's good name. As a supporter of pure-blood traditions as you claim to be Cornelius, you should know that the defense of family honor is a personal matter, and calling Arthur on the carpet (at work) for doing so would very hypocritical of you." Dumbledore said

"What about Potters attack on my son? He isn't a Weasley; at least you can arrest him for his assault on Draco." Narcissa shouted in dismay

"Wrong again lady Malfoy," Harry said in a deadly serious tone, which put the fear of god in both mother and son. "I have every right to demand satisfaction from your manner-less offspring, for this piece of scum on the ground, insulted Ginevra Molly Weasley's virtue and moral character. Under the code of conduct set down for pure-blood families, no-one does that to **My **Dowry-Day bride and gets away with it."

In that simple statement - Harry did two things. First; it put both Malfoy's clearly in the wrong for their comments about Ginny, especially in front of the teenage girl's dowry-day husband, which in turned made Fudges intervention look even more like an obvious attempt to discredit Arthur, than it already was.

A fact not overlooked by the reporter for the Prophet who gained new insight to the pettiness of the current Minister of Magic. Particularly when the reporter realized that Fudge had rushed to the defense of the wife and son of Voldemort right hand man Lucius Malfoy. This would in itself been bad for one of Cornelius Fudges rare campaign swings in public, had it not been for the second effect of Harry Potter declaration of his dowry-day wedded status to Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley - Potter.

For the second effect of Harry's public admission that Ginny was his bride was to push Fudges campaign visit to Diagon Alley right off the front page to the Daily Prophet. The reporter and his photographer were in the perfect position to takes pictures of the boy who lived and his Dowry-Day wife. And for once in an act that was completely out of character for the normally publicity shy young man. Harry Potter was more than happy to pose for the camera, provided that he had final approval of what pictures appeared in the paper.

The reporter and his photographer, quickly agreed to Harry's terms and that was how the front page of the Prophet showed three pictures, the largest of which showed from left to right Arthur, Harry, Ginny and Molly all lined up and smiling in their brand new robes. The Caption below read "_**Arthur Weasley welcomes Harry Potter into his Family …as a son-in-law**_".

The other two pictures, Dumbledore himself help pose, one was of the happy couple smiling at the camera in the pose that engaged couples had been using for years …looking with undisguised love at one another. The other photo was of Ginny standing alone showed off to perfection the stunning beauty of Potters future bride in all her makeover glory. A picture, which would come as a surprise to all of her school chums and a shock to people who thought they knew her, especially Cho Chang who had always underestimated Ginny.

Dumbledore took Harry aside while the camera was snapping on Ginny and he asked the boy: "why did you do it Harry, I thought you wanted to keep this all Hush-hush?"

"I did sir," Harry replied, "however, when I was congratulated on becoming a Dowry-Day groom …both in the boot-maker and barber-shop while transforming Professor Lupin into a gentleman of means. I began to realize how impossible it would be to keep the "boy-who-lived" dowry-day engagement a secret. But the final straw …was Malfoy's big mouth. I just couldn't stand there and let him say those things about my Ginny or let Mr. Weasley get in trouble for me losing my temper."

"I hope you know what you're doing with asking Gin and I to be role models. But if it will defeat Voldemort …then we will do it, well …I have to ask her first ...but I don't think she mind. Besides it isn't every day that we get to embarrass Fudge and both Malfoy's at the same time." Harry said with a self-satisfied smile.

"Where are they by the way?" Harry asked looking around, not seeing the Minister or Draco and his mum anywhere.

"They left the moment the press began to ignore them in favor of you and Ginevra, and by the way Harry," Dumbledore said in an aside to the young wizard. "Thanks for giving Arthur a great headline. You should consider becoming a campaign volunteer for Him. That is of course '**if'** …I can ever talk him into running for Minister. Now everyone how about dinner at the Leaky Cauldron?"

To be continued comments welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Marriage and inheritance**: By Billybob

Chapter 3: Strange Pairings

**Word count: 8146**

**Rated: M** ... for sexual innuendo and adult banter and language

**Premise of this story**: has anyone ever wondered what happens to a Hogwarts student who doesn't get enough OWLS to go on the NEWTS level? Not everyone goes on to University you know. Potions was a requirement to become an Auror, and neither Ron nor Harry made the cut under Snape, a new potion professor had to be brought in during HBP to get around this fact. Even then Harry and Ron didn't return seventh year, didn't sit the NEWTS exams and yet still ended up Aurors in the Epilog. Doesn't that strike you as …odd?

A/N: this is a re-write of a story that I began back in 2004, updated and improved I hope.

No beta-reader was harmed in the retelling of this story.

Roll FilmChapter 3:

The festivities were well underway in private parlor in the back of the Leaky Cauldron; all those who had been with Harry and Ginny on that most fateful day were there to honor the new Dowry-Day couple during the evening meal. Those that weren't and told about it one-way-or-another found their way to the festivities in droves. What had started out to be just as a private party for eleven people in a small back room, had rapidly expanded into a full fledge celebration which resembled in size and scope a large and loud, somewhat rowdy wedding reception in the Muggle world.

Tom the owner of the Pub, along with his favorite niece Hannah Abbott who was working for her uncle during summer holiday, used the spell of ever-expansion, which automatically stretched the private parlors of the Leaky Cauldron to accommodate just about any size group. The cozy little party of nearly a dozen slowly became bigger and bigger as more and more friends and family arrived.

Hermione Granger theory had proven right about the Diagon Alley grapevine being quicker to spread the story of Harry's Dowry-day engagement to Ginny Weasley to the Wizarding population of Great Britain faster than the Daily Prophet. Before the afternoon shopping spree had finished there wasn't a soul in Diagon Alley who wasn't aware of who was going to marry whom.

This kind of party was not uncommon on Dowry-Day, and the Leaky Caldron had several parties going on in several different private rooms, but these were for the most part somber affairs …where a bride and groom discovered their new status as newlyweds in a state of semi-shock. This was not the case amongst the revelry going-on in room number one, for most of the high spirits that was carried out in that room concerned the merger of the Potter and the Weasley families.

The general public was for the most part …completely unaware that it had been Sirius Black who had put in the gold bid for Ginevra in Harry name …unbeknownst to him, The Mob jumped to the incorrect, if highly romantic notion, that the boy who lived, out of pure love …had done the deed himself.

Although the Daily Prophet did come out with a special addition, '_several hours after the fact'_, with the banner headline "**HARRY POTTER BECOMES DOWERY DAY HUSBAND**." If the truth was actually told, it only belatedly provided in-print confirmation of what everyone in Diagon Alley had already heard …through word of mouth. The entire front page of the Prophet - was in fact - dictated to Harry and his new Dowry-Day fiancée; Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter, with the Minister of Magic's Cornelius Fudges public appearance trip to Diagon Alley going completely unreported.

True to his word - unlike that Skeeter woman - the reporter from the Prophet article along with the pictures that Harry and Dumbledore had picked appeared to be very tastefully done. The story itself was full of praise concerning the 'happy pair' pointing out how _**rare **_Dowry-Day arranged marriages were matches of individuals actually in love with one another.

Picking up on this theme, a pure-blood supporting feature writer; Lord J. T. Parkinson wrote in the special edition for the Prophet, an editorial praising the news that two families were united both in love and in supporting the centuries old Dowry-Day tradition, which was a bit of a stretch considering that Harry's mum had been Muggle-born. It was only the fact that both his parents were witch and wizard that qualified Harry as even tainted half-blood, although more fanatical blood purist would disagree on Harry being anything at all.

The editorial saying in part:

"_More pure blood families should look to the Potter-Weasley love match as an example. Mr. Arthur Weasley of the Ministry of magic should be given a 'well done' for his foresight in arranging these two young people to interact for several years before Miss Weasley's Dowry-Day eligibility year. _

_Unlike the current administration at the Ministry of Magic, who have only given lip service to the cause of expanding the number of pure-blood off-springs in England? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have shown extraordinary wisdom in allowing and employing no small amount of subtlety in encouraging these two young people to become friends over a period of years. The result of their restrained preplanning has made the transition from childhood friends to lovers a natural and painless one. From this humble beginning the transformation into husband and wife becomes an easy step for the future spouses. _

_This writer cannot praise enough the brilliance of Arthur and Molly Weasley as matchmakers. By bringing these two young people together for a part of each summer holiday for the last few years, Arthur and Molly skillfully allowed their daughter to avoid the brutal abruptness of not meeting her future spouse until after the Dowry-Day announcement of their impending wedding. _

_It is an undisputed fact that the vast majority of the childless pure-blood marriages of modern times can be directly linked to the fact that the husband and wife were total strangers on their wedding day. If more pureblood children interact with each other as the half-blood Harry Potter and the pure-blood Ginevra Weasley have done over the last few years, thereby preparing the a solid foundation for the happy union announced today. Then perhaps Dowry-Day would not be looked forward to with such obvious dread as all fourteen-year-old pureblood witches do now. _

_There is no use denying the fact that Mr. Potter's blood is admittedly somewhat tainted with the Muggle-born blood defect on his mothers' side, a deluding of the once pure Potter bloodline. It renders this particular love-match unacceptable to some of the more extreme purist among us. I do not overlook this point of contention but even the most rabid of pure blood fanatics cannot say that James and Lilly's offspring is not the result of a union between a witch and wizard. _

_As I have said time and time again, the rapidly declining numbers of pure-blood families in recent years demands that the Wizarding World reexamine the current definition of pure-blood. The first step in this process is in my view is expanding who is and who is not acceptable as a marriage partner to include those young men and women, like the famous Mr. Potter, who through no fault of their own_ bare _the disgraced title of half-blood. _

_To continue as we old families are doing now, restricting our selves to only pure on pure unions, doing everything in our power to eliminating from consideration anyone with even a single trace of a Muggle blood to be found anywhere in their family tree is foolishness in the extreme. Continuing on our present course does our kind a disservice for it dooms the few pure blood families that remain in the United Kingdom to extinction within the next two or three generations. Second cousin marriages are now painfully commonplace among the oldest pureblood families of Europe …can first cousin unions and genetic damage that comes with incest be far away. _

_By closing the door of acceptance to the growing population of half bloods in this country, we are driving them into the arms and beds of the Muggle-borns. I hate to indulge in stereotypes but the census numbers bare out the old cliché that Muggle-borns breed like rabbits. It doesn't take a genius to realize that the Muggle-born population now equals almost one half of all witches and wizards born in the United Kingdom. _

_The only hope that I can see for the continuation of the old bloodlines is to reverse the rapid decline of the number of children being produced within pure-blood marriages, Take a moment …my friends in purity - to compare those pureblood households that have only produced a single heir in the last three generations to the countless nippers crawling on the carpets of half-blood / Muggle born marriages._

_The non-pure are out producing us five to one; in the face of this truth …the end of the Pure-blood dominance of the Wizarding world becomes apparent. These mixed marriages now constitute a clear majority in our magical community; these numbers cannot be ignored or suppressed without running the risk of civil war. To counter this there are only two options; deliberate genocide of the non-pure or a radical redefinition of what constitutes a pure blood family. _

_I ask you all to reconsider yet again, dear friends in purity, the proposal that I have been championing for the last ten years. If for example, an individual family has not produced a squib in the last (say) five generations. I see no reason to exclude them_ _from being considered pureblood, just because six generations ago, a Muggle-born husband or wife tainted the family tree. Including just these additional families into the pure-blood category would increase the fresh blood in the gene pool a hundred fold. _

_To those blood extremists among us, who cannot accept the writing on the wall concerning the looming extinction of the pure on pure bloodlines of the United Kingdom? To those few among us who have embraced the concept of genocide for the Muggle-borns, an option presented by the Death Eater faction eleven years ago._

_Do not delude your-selves into thinking that the non-pure among us will go to their deaths like sheep to the slaughter. They will fight back and the slaughter will be so horrendous …__**on both sides**__, that it is quite possible …when the dust settles …that magical England could all but cease to exist._

_Be aware my friends …that however loudly our incompetent Minister may deny it, __**he-who-cannot-be-named**__ is back …__**civil war is coming**__ and by rejecting my proposal to expand the definition of pure-blood time and time again, we pure-bloods by turning our backs on the half bloods and denying them our marital acceptance are literally forcing a large number of good brave - half blood wizards …like Harry Potter to ally themselves with the Muggle born, Did you know …that one of Mister Potters closes friends is a Muggle-born by the name of Granger. _

_I have also been informed …by a reliable source …that the boy who lived, who is now rumored to be …the Chosen one, as far as __**he-who-cannot-be-named**__ is concerned …was at one time __**romantically linked**__ to the Muggle-born Granger and was only saved from a full flung romance with the Muggle-born by Arthur and Molly's fine example of ever so subtle matchmaking. _

_Disregard for the moment the fact that the Potter - Weasley union it is a match between a half and a pure bloodlines. Would you have preferred to have the chosen one, allied at the hip to a girl who I am told __**spouts radical ideals**__ like the __**emancipation**__ of all of our House-elves?_

_This Muggle born inspired romantic close-call, this bloodline disaster of biblical proportions was only avoided by the matchmaking concept as advanced by Arthur and Molly. Remember this …my brethren in purity …the half-bloods and the Muggle-borns - combined - constitute slightly more than two-thirds of the population of Wizarding England. _

_I do not ask you to do more than I am willing to do myself, with that in mind I put into action …years ago, a similar concept of matchmaking to what the Weasley's have advanced, although admittedly over a far shorter period of time._

_I did this by having my own youngest daughter, interact - one on one - for the last several years with a young man of pure and untainted blood. Although must I confess to you all, that my first attempt ended in the bitter betrayal of trust by the Malfoy's. I'm please to announce that my second attempt with a far more __**honorable**__ pure blood family was a resounding success. _

_The young man I chose for my second attempt at matchmaking did not realize that he was to be my daughter's future husband. The two of them came to enjoy each other's company during this summer holiday, under the guise of tutoring. First as teacher and student, then as companions they become more comfortable with each other, learning to become friends. With time and a bit of subtle prodding this budding friendship gradually transformed into genuine feeling of affection for my daughter, who will be his bride after graduation …in two years,_

_Remember my friends in purity, a happy couple in love are more likely to produce a larger number of pure-blood offspring then a forced married set of strangers who do not meet until their wedding day." _

OoOoOoOo

"Oi Dad" Fred said approaching the table with a newspaper in his hands his brother George right next to him. "Have you seen this?" Handing the newspaper, already open to the editorial page to his father.

"They are calling you and mum bloody brilliant in setting Harry and Ginny up for this Dowry-Day thing"

"What?" Author replied horrified scanning the article, with Molly leaning in to read it over her husband shoulder.

"This is preposterous... It's outrageous.... It's slanderous," Molly said after finishing reading the piece. "We will demand a retraction at once!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Dumbledore said softly. "This article will do wonders with Authors standings among the more moderate factions of the pureblood voters block within the Wizengamot. Until recently these same voters were solidly behind Minister Fudge, so losing them is something he won't like at all. The really cute thing, in my humble point of view, is the thing that adds insult to injury. It's the fact that the withdrawal of this cornerstone of the Minister's political support is being lead by the chief spokesperson of the pure blood cause in Great Britain, Lord John Parkinson, whose influence over the blood-purity faction in the Wizengamot is profound."

"But Albus" Arthur said hating to interrupt, "Lord Parkinson has little to zero impact on those pureblood extremists who wish to reclassify all Muggle's as wild beasts instead of 'Beings' and make hunting them legal. These are the nutters, which constitute the main core of the Dark Lord supporters. It is extremely fortunate for all of us, that these rabid fanatics, holds only a single seat in the International Confederation of Wizards."

"I hope you also realize that Lord John Parkinson is the father of an old school mate of Harry's as well as my children, the intensely disliked Miss Pansy Parkinson, of Slytherin house. She is Lord Parkinson only daughter and youngest child, a lady who until this mourning we all assumed was engaged to marry Draco Malfoy. It is easy to understand why his lordship wouldn't be pleased with Lucius or Narcissi. Especially after learning that Pansy's so called fiancée attempted to Dowry Day marry your Ginevra this mourning. I cannot help but wonder how much of Lord Parkinson tolerance for Half bloods like Harry can be traced right back to today's Malfoy martial rebuff."

"It is undeniable" Albus said "that Miss Parkinson reputation at Hogwarts is not that of the warmest and most forgiving of girls. In fact, I am told that she is called by her classmates at Hogwarts with considerable tongue in cheek irony, the Ice-Queen of Slytherin.

"It will be interesting to watch the power struggle play out with her house this year," Dumbledore said …more to himself than to those around him "Although it is undeniable that Miss Parkinson vindictiveness is legendary, or that she and her Slytherin girls pretty much control with an iron fist …the girls dorm in that house. She has a reputation of being devoid of any concept of mercy toward anyone who stands in her way. I've been told she has no real friends, that she uses and discards people without regret and that her ability to thrive in the dog-eat-dog environment of Slytherin house has made a perfect soul mate for a Malfoy.

"She's a cold blooded snake like all Slytherin's" Fred said with a snarl, his twin brother beside him nodding his head in grim agreement.

"I cannot help but feel sorry for the poor boy that is now …at least according to this editorial; date-set engaged to the current female leader of Slytherin house." Molly said with regret. "It makes me shudder when I think of a girl like her, heartless and cruel raising children."

"Miss Parkinson even has the upper class girls in seven year students afraid of her, or so I'm told," Dumbledore added with a sad sigh.

Don't worry about it Professor," George said with a smirk. "I'm sure she been mated to another snake …just as cold hearted as she is, another nest of vipers, soon to be living in England …that's all this announcement tells us. The only question is which snake gets the frigid berk, lets see …there's; Warrington, Montague, Prucey, Derrick and Bole in the upcoming seventh year and Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Zabini in sixth.

"Not much of a selection George …unless were talking underclassmen, younger than she is," Fred said to his brother, "but then again, which pure blood family hates their son enough …to hook her up with the infamous Ice-Queen. That's one cold bed I'd not like to share. She got through her own dowry year without any takers; although that's no real surprise …is it?"

"The Malfoy's have got to be sweating bullets right now," George retorted. "Can you imagine how mad _**you-know-who**_ must be about the Malfoy's publicly disrespecting of the Parkinson girl?

"Good point George," Arthur said praising his son. "Lucius self-serving attempt to get out of prison may well result in …_**you-know-who**_ …losing a large group of his closest supporters over this. Of course all of this conjecture is dependant on the identity of Miss Parkinson's new fiancée.

"But we can't let this article stand, Albus. What if Ginny and Harry come to think that we …when they read this ... filth?" Molly said clearly upset.

"Why don't you ask us," a very familiar voice said from behind Fred and George, who separated at once upon hearing Harry.

"Harry dear, it's not true. Not a word of it!" Molly said with total sincerity

"How do I know that …Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked with a straight face, holding a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hand. "It is possible that meeting you that first day at Kings Cross station was just a set-up, and if that is true. If you and Mister Weasley by preplanned cunning arranged for me to be around Ginevra, hoping I would fall in love with your only female offspring, all I can say is.... **THANKS**," the boy declared breaking into a big grin of heart felt gratitude.

"Ron told me ages ago that you have always wished for Ginny and I to get together as a couple. To tell the truth I feel sort-of bad that it took me so long to see her as something other than Ron's little sister. Last year was a real eye opener for me. Ginny was there for me when I needed her most, told me off when I most needed to be put in my place, she fought by my side at the Ministry. She is strong willed, stubborn and a powerful witch in her own right. She is also …I finally realized ...a beautiful, levelheaded person who isn't afraid to tell me off when I need it. Her only major fault is in loving a clueless Git like me, especially when I made such a royal bloody fool of myself over Cho Chang."

"Being the good little wife that I am" Ginny said with a small chuckle. "I will try to forgive you …just this once." and then leaning in she kissed with obvious passion her 'new' husband. After coming up for air the new and happy groom smiled at his 'bride' before turning toward his new in-laws and saying:

"I am not worthy of your daughters love Mrs. Weasley, but I swear on my life I will protect her from Tom Riddle or anyone else who tries to hurt her and do everything in my power to make her happy." Harry said while his bride to be was holding his hand, looking up at him with an expression of unbridled love and devotion.

"I know you will Harry" Molly replied with tears of Joy running down her cheeks.

"Oi Harry" Ron said walking over to his best mate "Neville's here and he's drunk"

"Neville doesn't drink" Ginny said confused. "Not ever!"

"Well little sister, guess you were wrong about that one" Ron replied smugly. "Come over and see for yourself" he said while turning on his heels and disappearing into the crowd.

Harry, Ginny, followed by Lavender and Patil who'd been eavesdropping on the entire conversation off to one side, followed Ron across the hall to the far corner of the room, where a clearly pissed-face (blind-drunk) Neville Longbottom sat sprawled in a chair with a half consumed bottle of fire-whiskey in his hand. Hermione was already there, struggling futilely with the intoxicated Neville as she tried to pry the liquor bottle out of her friend's hands.

"Leave me alone" Neville said, his words somewhat slurred " I just dropped in to wish the happy couple my …congrudes... congrets ... my best wishes, and then I will move on with no fuss," the boy said with a drunkard's extra large hand gestures. He didn't stop struggling until he caught sight of the approach of Ginny with Harry not two steps behind. Neville let go of his bottle and wobbling rose to his feet, stagger a few feet before throwing his arms around Ginny saying:

"Ginny …sweetheart, all happiness to you girl! _**Well Done**_ on finally landing the dumb bloke. Where is Harry by the way, I wanted to say good show to the lucky Prat for actually finding …true love with a '_**FAITHFUL' and 'LOYAL'**_ ... stunningly beautiful bird like you Gin-Gin. I envy him that, indeed I do."

"Did you come here alone?" Harry asked looking about. "Where's Luna, your girlfriend?"

"Harry, old chum is that you?" Neville asked as he switched over from falling all over Ginny to falling all over Harry. "I don't rate a girlfriend anymore old boy, Mrs. Longbottom wouldn't approve"

"What has your Gran have to do with it Neville?" Ron asked as he helped Harry half-guide, half-drag their drunken school-chum back over to his chair.

"Not my grandmother you twit, the other Mrs. Longbottom," Neville said slurring each word and then looking over Ron's shoulder toward the door, suddenly the drunken teenage swore:

"Buggers, _**she found me**_, drat it all, now I am in for it!" Neville declared, just before passing out, sliding off the chair to collapse into a heap onto the hard wooden floor.

Harry was too busy in keeping Neville's head from hitting the floor to hard, to notice that it hadn't been Neville's grandmother standing in the entranceway to the room. It was a far younger woman who moved purposely toward the small group gathered around the clearly unconscious teenage wizard, with a grim, hard expression on her stern - pug like- face.

Naturally she wore no make-up, jewelry or perfume and her jet-black hair was cut extra close to her head in the fashion of a boy who might be attending some exclusive _**military school**_. There was - in fact - nothing the least bit _**feminine**_ about her appearance. Even her clothing, which was barely visible underneath her dark brown travelers robes as they opened and closed, while she moved across the hall …all but screamed masculine. Her attire resembled a male Muggle business suit much more than anything a young 'woman' of her age and figure should ever consider wearing.

Because Harry and Ron were both busy trying to get Neville back into a chair, It was up to the ladies to form a four person defense line between Neville and the approaching 'witch' …_spelled in this case with a capital "B"_ – a female appearing thing that they all recognized so easily. From left to right the battle line consisted of Lavender, Patil, Ginny and Hermione. Out of the four it was Ginny who spoke first.

"What are you doing here?" she said trying hard to hold her famous Weasley temper in check. "This party was for our friends and family and you don't qualify as either."

"Not a very good hostess at social functions, are you Weasel?" the dark haired witch declared.

"How would you know?" Lavender said with an evil chuckle. "Who would ever be mental enough to invite the Ice Queen to a party?"

"I don't recall inviting you to speak" the dark haired witch declared with destine.

"This isn't Slytherin house at Hogwarts …Parkinson" Lavender said with contempt " you have no power here, go away now before someone drops a house on you like they did on your sister, the wicked witch of the east."

"What are you talking about Brown?" Pansy said confused and angry.

"Oh that's right, I am sorry, I forgot. A blood-purist like your-self, would never bother with Muggle studies. It's from a classic of Muggle literature, a novel called The 'Wizard of OZ' ever hear of it?"

"If it was written by a Muggle then no, of course not"

"I will repeat my question" Ginny said red faced "and I remind you my patience with party crashers is limited. What do you want Parkinson"

"A word alone with you Mrs. Weasel-Potty"

"I don't think so, you Pug faced Slag" Ron said letting go of Neville and stepping toward the Slytherin girl.

"Don't you dare call her that" a drunken voice slurred behind Ron who stopped in mid-step, spun around to see his clearly intoxicated classmate struggle unsteadily back up to his feet, his hands balled into fists.

"Neville, what's gotten into you? Why are you trying to defend this cold blooded salt? She is a Slytherin and the least human of the lot, next to Draco." Ron asked, genuinely puzzled at Neville's behavior.

"Shut it Ron, or I swear on all that is holy, I will take you apart with my bare hands. No one _**insults Pansy**_ in my presence, not any more …they don't. Do I make myself clear?"

Ron was about to laugh out loud, thinking it a joke, when at the last second he caught sight of the look in Neville's blood-shot eyes, an expression of grim hard as nails determination, that Ron had not seen since the Battle of the Ministry.

"Your serious about this aren't you chum?"

"Dam right I am, now leave her alone" Neville said clearly furious.

"That's quite gallant of you Neville …my love, but I can handle this without your help, thank you" said Pansy to everyone within hearing in a very uncharacteristic tender voice. That kind of gentleness coming from the Ice Queen came as a total surprise and shock to those that heard it.

"Are you sure?" Neville said with obvious concern

"Yes dear, now please sit down and compose yourself. I will come back and take you home as soon as I finish my little chat with Weasel-Potty"

"Pansy, we _**talked**_ about this, you have to be more polite to people, remember what you promised me?" Neville said sitting back down (hard) and shaking his head in a futile attempt to clear it.

"Yes Neville …I am sorry, I just forgot for a moment. I did warn you that old habits are very hard to break sometimes," Pansy said in a most uncharacteristic fashion. "Please forgive me Mrs. Potter for being so rude. You're right of course …I am not very good at social functions"

Everyone in the defense line had spun around to face Neville during his outburst, where now stunned beyond words by the Slytherin ice queen's first ever attempt at an apology, everyone but Ginny. Who with Harry behind her and therefore her back covered, continued to face what she considered the main threat. It was precisely because she hadn't turned around when everyone else did, that Ginny was in the prefect position to see what no one else saw, Pansy Parkinson's momentarily unguarded face. As yet once again that day, Ginny received yet another severe shock.

For right there in front of her very eyes, on a Slytherin face which by reputation was permanently devoid of anything reassembling human emotions …beside loathing and contempt. Ginny saw just briefly, the false-front mask on Pansy face slip aside, just long enough for Ginny to see something she though she would never see on a cold hearted enemy. An expression of longing and unrequited love aimed directly at the drunken Neville Longbottom. A look that Ginny had seen on her own face in the mirror countless times, during the years when Harry had been oblivious to her existence.

Ginny had since she'd been a little girl had always possessed the rare talent of reading people emotions, which was why she could get through to Harry when every one else failed. So seeing an expression on Pansy face as she looked lovingly at Neville, a look so similar to expressions she herself wore for years, gave the red-haired Weasley girl great insight into Pansy motivation for being there.

"You're in love with Neville" Ginny said in a barely audible whisper.

Abruptly the false-face on Pansy snapped back into place, and her head turned with a jerk to stare open mouthed at Ginny in horror, of being caught red handed with her guard down. That was just about all Gin needed to make up her mind, but just to make sure she asked Pansy in a low voice that only the two of them could hear.

"Why do you say 'dear' and 'love' when you address Neville?"

"I have the same right to call Neville by those names as you do with Potter"

"But he and I are Dowry-Day engaged, with our wedding three years off!" Ginny said

"Then Neville and I have you two beat, we only have to wait two years"

"YOU AND NEVILLE ARE DATE-SET ENGAGED?" Ginny shouted shocked

Everything in the room froze, all heads turned in disbelief as Ginny faced off with the taller Slytherin girl.

"Yes" Pansy replied calmly in her normal ice cold, rock hard speaking voice "we are."

"Impossible" Hermione said, "Neville loves Luna Lovegood, everyone knows that!"

Turning toward the despised Mudblood, Pansy lowered herself to speak to the brainy Gryffindor saying. "You must not know everything you dirty mudblo ... Excuse me, I apologize for the half-slur, my promise to Neville has not been an easy thing to keep, so let me begin again Muggle-born. Clearly you have forgotten that Miss Lovegood is a pure-blood just like me. This is also her fourteenth summer, just like Ginevra here, which means little-miss-know-it-all that this is Luna Lovegood's Dowry-Day eligibility year."

"In fact your Ravenclaw friend became a Dowry-Day bride today just like Ginny did. There are so few of us pure-blood girls of child baring age left, even someone as loony as Miss Lovegood is desirable …as a breeder, if nothing else."

Suddenly Neville dropped his head into both hands and began to sob uncontrollably, clearly deeply hurt by his Slytherin fiancée uncaring words. Hermione shot the 'Ice Queen' a look of pure hatred, as did anyone else within ear shot before turning their full attention to comforting Neville. None of them saw the instant regret in Pansy's eyes as she realized the hurt she had caused her future husband, but Ginny saw it, plain as day.

"Why Luna ...why?" Neville sobbed out loud in despair. "Why did you have to cheat on me …declare you loved me, then sneak off to another blokes bed? Why behave so chaste with me while acting the slag with them?"

"I only learned yesterday" Pansy said thinking out loud in a whisper that was thick with uncharacteristic regret. "That Neville didn't really know about Luna's reputation within Ravenclaw," her voice showing genuine remorse. Which came as a surprise to Ginny the only person close enough to hear what the Slytherin was saying?

"My father is still convinced that Neville was merely sowing a few wild oats last term when he went out with Lovegood. Just taking advantage of Luna's well known, carnal generosity."

"However I knew better, I know as a fact that Neville never shagged loony Lovegood" Pansy said, still not realizing she was speaking out loud in a whisper that Ginny alone could hear. "Which means my future husband is still a ... still untouched. Something I myself cannot claim to be, thanks to Draco." Then for the first time that anyone who saw it could remember. Pansy Parkinson the unemotional cold hearted Ice Queen of Slytherin house loss completely her famous self control and began to silently cry, her cheeks dripping with tiny tears.

That emotional display was the final straw for Ginny, and grabbing the taller Slytherin girl by the arm, as she said in a choked up tone, over her shoulder to Harry:

"Harry Luv …will you and Ron take care of Neville? While I show this Slytherin the door."

"Sure thing Gin-Gin, but before you go, I have one question for Miss Parkinson." Harry said with clearly forced politeness, while turning to face what he considered to be, yet another Slytherin enemy. "Pansy if you would be so kind as to tell me, that is if you happen to know. Who did Luna Lovegood on Dowry-Day get engaged to? I mean, to whom is she now a _**bride to be**_?"

"Oh yes, sorry about that, Loony is now Dowry-Day date-set engaged to a David Paul Summerby. He is I believe a sixth year boy of pure-blood heritage out of Hufflepuff. I am told that his family paid about 160 gold galleons for her, not a bad price for a breeder." Pansy said in an off-handed manner that made Neville shudder. The Summerby family had no trouble out-bidding the only other gold offer for the girl, which consisted of all the money Neville had in his own name, 34 galleons 10 silver sickles and two Knut's." Hearing this caused Neville to sob in despair even louder.

"Thank you Miss Parkinson and goodnight" Harry said before turning back to console his heartbroken friend.

"Do you need any help, getting the Ice Queen out of here Ginny?" Hermione asked shooting daggers out of her eyes at the Slytherin.

"No thank you Hermione, I just want a few private words with the Ms. Parkinson" Ginny replied as she guided Pansy out the door. But instead of guiding the Slytherin girl toward an exit she directed her instead toward a booth in a dark corner of the pub, far from the few remaining patrons.

"Alright what's your game then?" Ginny said angry

"I am here to collect my Dowry-day husband and see him safely home" Pansy said her false-face back in place, her voice cold and detached.

"Codswallop" Ginny replied. "You said you wanted to talk to me, well here is your chance. I will give you sixty seconds to spill the beans or I am gone as fast as you can say Bob's your uncle."

"Can I get you two something to drink" the waitress asked interrupting the pair.

"No thank you Hannah," Ginny said automatically not taking her eyes off of Pansy.

"Hannah?" Pansy asked in surprise. "You wouldn't be Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff by any chance?

"Yes I am"

"You were a dowry day bride last year weren't you?"

"Yes …that right"

"I understand there was quite the bidding war for your hand in marriage, four different families offered gold for you."

"Yes …that's true enough." Hannah replied blushing bright red.

"As Mrs. Potter had only two bidders this year whereas I had none, the same year you were so prized. Could you enlighten us newly engaged as to what life is like for a Dowry-day bride?"

Ginny found herself distracted by curiosity. Eager to know what is was like.

"I was luckier than most, my mother somehow managed to smuggle a bag of gold over to the Macmillian's so that Ernie …the boy I've fancied forever …would get me. August first of last year I moved into their flat above Eeylops Owl Emporium …"

"EWW above the pet shop, the smell must have been hideous," Pansy said with distain.

"It's not so bad once you get use to it." Hannah said defensively in a huff, "Not everyone can live in a palace with dozens of house-elves at their beck and call." The Hufflepuff said getting anger by the second. "At least I have a boy who wanted me for me. Ernie wasn't after my bank vault and he won't be marring me for my non-existent horde of gold. Can you claim the same …Parkinson?" Hannah all but shouted before storming away from the table.

"That didn't go well." Pansy admitted reluctantly.

"Ya think?" Ginny retorted with a snort. She then waited a respectful amount of time in silence, checking her watch several times. Having waited long enough for Pansy to start explaining herself …Ginny was just raising to leave when a hand shot out grabbing her arm, as a trembling panic filled voice Pansy said: "Wait please"

"Neville trusts you completely, and so must I it seems" Pansy admitted in defeated

"Well, I am listening" Ginny said as Pansy caught sight of Harry entering the room, moving over to the bar and sitting down on a stool, some five meters away. Silently watching …making no move to interfere in any way with the private discussion going on in the corner booth …between his future bride and the female leader of Slytherin house.

"Alright I will tell you, but first answer me this. How do you get a man to trust you like this, not take over things like Draco always did? Your Dowry-Day husband is just sitting over there watching us, clearly his only aim is in protecting your back, he's not interfering at all," Pansy asked clearly impressed.

"That's easy," Ginny said with a smile. "Harry loves me, trusts me to handle my own problems, he is over there as he always is, to back me up when needed. At the same time he respects me as a person and allows me to fight my own battles on my own terms"

"You're not using sex to keep him in queue?" Pansy asked clearly surprised.

"**NO**" Ginny replied, overly loud blushing hard, "of course not."

"Oh my, then it is true what I have been told. You're just as big a virgin as my dear Neville is, and yet still untouched, you have somehow captured the heart of the most sought after bachelor of our age-mates," Pansy declared obviously overwhelmed. "How may I ask did you manage that?"

"Excuse me but that is none of your dam business, if that's what you wanted to chat about, you can snog off" Ginny said red faced in embarrassment as she really didn't understand Harry's devotion herself, not wanting to admit that she started to get up again.

"Ginny, please wait, I am sorry. I have been a Slytherin too long to learn social manners overnight. Being 'nice' to a Gryffindor is something new to me, goes against the grain after years of animosity between our two houses. But I promised Neville I would try and I ask you now to be patient with me while I try to unlearn old reflexes."

"Why is pleasing Neville, someone whose existence you hardly acknowledged for the last five years …so bloody important to you all of a sudden?" Ginny asked.

"It just is" Pansy replied coolly

"Not good enough Parkinson, besides I believe that I already know, the why"

"Am I that obvious?"

"To me you are"

"Will you help me then? I am prepared to pay handsomely for you assistance." Pansy said desperately, grabbing Ginny's hands with the urgency of a drowning woman does her rescuer.

"Help you with what?" Ginny replied in a puzzled voice, which matched the look on her face.

"I want what you already have, the love, respect and gentle devotion of a very special man. I want the same kind of giving and attentive consort, like the bloke sitting on that bar stool behind you, worshiping you with his eyes." Pansy said in a rush, hardly taking time to breathe.

"Sorry Parkinson, Harry doesn't have a twin brother, and I am no match maker. Besides if what you say is true, then I won't act as a pimp and procure you a gigolo so you can cuckold your 'husband' Neville, before you even marry the man," Ginny declared insulted.

"No, no, you don't understand, it's with my new and clearly reluctant husband that I need your help. Look at me Weasley; I have no clue on how to attract a good man. I know nothing about feminine wiles, nothing about make up and perfume hairstyles or clothes. I am sixteen years old and I have been Draco's girl for the last two years, and not once in all that time did he ever call me pretty, not to mention sexy."

"Draco's interest in me was …strictly monetary and political influence; he made it abundantly clear that he had no romantic interest in me. Our well-known engagement was the result of an 'understanding' between my father and Draco's.

"He was never my choice for a husband any more than I was his for wife. I was promised to him when I was twelve, spent two summer's at Malfoy manor to _'get to know him better'_ …as part of my dad's idea to promote better pure-blood marriages.

Well I got to know Draco all right, learned to hate the little ferret, almost as much as the famous Gryffindor trio does. The fool has no concept of balancing a bank account, or how to budget expenses. I've repeatedly tried to warn my father that Draco was a finically incompetent, blithering idiot, with no skill at managing money and zero people skills. For years I tried to tell my father that the Malfoy's are nothing but evil highborn scum.

"I even told him about the time a year ago on my fifteenth birthday when my future husband _**raped**_ me, but he refused to listen. My father listened calmly to what I told him and then explained that as I was already promised to Draco, and that we would be married after graduation. So to my father …I was in a way …already Draco's wife and the hot blooded boy was just exercising his marital rights …a bit early.

"You're kidding me …aren't you?" Ginny asked horrified

"No … I'm not." Pansy replied. "It was only a fortnight ago that my father discovered exactly how well the Malfoy's honor the '**understanding'** that he had arranged with Lucius when I was twelve. I wasn't surprised at all by what the Malfoy's tried to pull this morning, but I guess my father had to learn the hard way about the Malfoy's.

"I know you don't have time tonight, with the party and all, for me to tell you how I ended up with Neville. Let's just say …that by sheer dumb fantastic good luck, my father 'bought' me a perfect life companion." Pansy said suddenly excited.

"Your father bought you a Husband?"

"I may be a pain in the arse to everyone around me, but I am not blind. I'm not poor like you! You have a man who loves you for who you are and not for how much gold you have. For me life isn't so simple. Blokes who come after me want the key to my vault and not to my knickers.

"With Draco as a gold-digger benchmark, it wasn't hard for me to recognize a good man when I saw one, but robbed of my virginity and unlearned in the arts of feminine wiles. What chance did I have of getting a good man to give me a second look, a bloke who has no mind for bank balances?

"I know full well that …**my** Neville has no concept of money but he not like Draco who is spoiled and arrogant. Neville doesn't care about money because he thinks …other things are **more** important, his plants for example and …**me**!" Pansy said in a soft amazed voice, in literal awe of the kindhearted Herbologist. He'd never touch me ever again if he knew the full extent as well the exact scope of my reputation as the Slytherin Ice Queen.

Call it destiny, fate or whatever you like, but somehow the 'powers above' dropped Neville Longbottom right into my lap. He is mine now and I have no intentions of letting such a rare man like him go due to waste from neglect or abuse. I need your help to earn his love, and more importantly _**keep it**_ once it's won."

"I can make it worth you while," Pansy said with a desperate quality in her pleading voice "You want to safeguard your future husband, I can help you there, with insider information concerning Death Eater activities both in and out of Hogwarts."

"For example did you know that you have a spy in Gryffindor tower who reports what they learn to a certain blond haired ferret in my house and that information is then passed on to the dark lord himself. Here is another bit of trivia, Marietta Edgecombe may have been the one who ratted out your precious 'DA' but she did so only because she was being blackmailed by this already mentioned Gryffindor spy."

"I know this all sounds like a Slytherin plot, and it is in a way. I want Neville to love me and I am prepared to risk the Dark Lords vengeance to get that love. You teach me how to dress sexy and act seductive. Instruct me how to be a good life-mate, how to make friends with people in other houses at Hogwarts, act as my sponsor to Neville's friends so I can gain their acceptance. Do all this and I will be your spy against Draco and the Death-Eater faction in my house."

"Think of it this way Weasel. I shall be the first ever Slytherin to ever, even indirectly, work for that ever so top secret Order of the Phoenix organization that your parents are part of. So... what do you say, do we have a deal?"

To be continued,

OoOoOoOo

Story footnotes: because Billybob …doesn't have a lexicon website

OoOoOoOo

For the sake of clarity, the below list contains **some** of the names and pairing …**but not all** of the dowry-day couples, there are also arranged marriages within this list, that are not the result of Dowry-day …but again …this list has been deliberately left incomplete.

All the names in this tale can be found on the HP lexicon website and come from different Hogwarts years and houses, as based on the 1996 class roster, stretching from fifth through seventh year. Some names will be familiar to you while others …not so much. There are of course other Dowry day couples within Hogwarts who have for their own personal reasons decided to keep their marital status a secret. I refuse to betray their trust. (LoL)

OoOoOoOo

Cho Chang and Eddie Carmichael both of Ravenclaw

Susan Bones and Bertram Aubrey Jr. both of Hufflepuff

Marietta Edgecombe and Rupert Axebanger both of Ravenclaw

* Megan Jones of Hufflepuff and Cormac Mclaggen of Gryffindor

Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley both of Gryffindor

* Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor and Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin

* Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw and David Paul Summerby of Hufflepuff

Modesty Rabnott and Steven Cornfoot both of Ravenclaw

Gwendolyn Morgan and Kevin Entwhistel both of Ravenclaw

Hannah Abbott and Ernie Mcmillan both of Hufflepuff

Agatha Cliodne and Justin finch Fletchley both of Hufflepuff

.


	4. Chapter 4

Marriage and Inheritance Chapter 4: When Neville Met Pansy

7583 words (plus or minus a few, here and there)

Author: Billybob

Category: post O.o.t.P ... AU - Alternate Universe _**where H.B.P. and D.H. **__**for the most part**__** …never took place  
**_

Pairings: GW-HP, HG-RW, PP-NL among others

Rated: M just to be safe …for adult language, UK style profanity and **implied **sexual banter innuendo

Time line: begins late July 1996 - during the summer holiday - in-between fifth and sixth year Hogwarts terms

**OKAY …okay - - - If, as a reader, you've gotten to this chapter. ****You know by now that this is an …**Alternate Universe story containing Out of Cannon Romantic Pairings, with two very notable exceptions …RBW/HJG and HJP/GMW – all other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven are hereby _**Null and Void**_.

This tale is centered on the JKR _**discarded**_ premise of 'inner-house unity' and the strange notion that - _**not all - **_Slytherin's are evil Death Eater …wannabe's.

**Author's pre-chapter notes**: it was pointed out by the beta reader, the first time I wrote this tale that none of the Gryffindor girls except Parvati should have been on a first name bases with the 'Ice Queen'. Parvati has this right because, according to the Leaky Cauldron lexicon (the source of all wisdom) has declare it thus, so that's that. Why this is so only the 'Gods" know.

As for the other girls, there actually is a reason for this and a parallel. Rarely do you hear (in the books) of Harry or Draco calling each other by their first names, it's usually Malfoy and Potter. The Hogwarts houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin are by longstanding tradition …enemies. Referring to someone by His or her first name is a form of acceptance, the transformation from stranger to friend.

**Point to ponder**

The Muggle world and the realm of the 'magic folk' parted company many centuries ago. Many of the things that we take for granted, such as laptops and telephones are as unknown among the witches and wizards of the UK, as port-keys and Quidditch are to us non-magical mortals.

Although our development was in many respects similar, after hundred of years of separation, the magic folk and the Muggle's have learnt to handle problems very differently. Social customs and interactions have developed along very different lines, not only in sports and transportation, but also in courtship and marriage. This is a story of such a cultural difference. And how the characters in the Harry potter books react to a marriage custom far different than what we Muggle's would tolerate.

**Roll Film**

**Chapter 4**

OoOoOoOo

Ginny was so stunned that she didn't know what to say. For one solid minute she just sat there staring at Pansy Parkinson trying to get her mind back in gear.

"Why me Parkinson," Ginny asked at last. "I am no seductress, I have no great experience with men, what could I possibly teach you?"

"Don't underestimate yourself Weasley, I can see with my own eyes a tasteful amount of make-up on your face and a marked difference in your wardrobe tonight, and although understated, it is both feminine and sensual.

"All right", Ginny answered raising both hands with a defeated sigh. "I will concede all that, but the way I look tonight, wasn't my doing at all. I had help, loads of it, from the fashion gurus of Gryffindor tower Brown and Patil."

"Oh! …I didn't know that," Pansy said, obviously disappointed. "Honestly I don't know all that much about you non-Slytherin students. Until recently, you were just a name to me, another one of the Weasley blood traitors and Muggle lovers."

"**Watch it** …Parkinson," Ginny replied with a growl.

"Oh, yes, sorry about that. As I've told Neville, a leopard doesn't change its spots overnight. But for 'my man' I am prepared to make the effort," Pansy said with a look of grim determination on her face.

"Okay you got me, I admit it, I am totally hooked," Ginny said throwing up her hands in exasperated surrender. "Spill the beans; let the kneazle out of the bag. Tell me exactly how you and my friend who has always been so terribly shy around girls got 'together' as a couple. I consider myself to be decent at gauging people's emotions and in spite of your well-earned 'Ice Queen' reputation at school; I cannot deny my gut feeling that you actually ... are, in love with Neville.

"Accepting that as fact however, throws right out of the window everything I have come to know about you Slytherin's. If this isn't disturbing enough by itself, the way he came to your defense back there, Neville appears to at least to some extent... _**return**_ you're …_**overtones of affection**_. This whole day has been weird and the two of you as a couple makes it all the weirder."

"Oh it's not as farfetched as it appears Weasley," Pansy replied with a smirk. "For all his faults, and yes I know he has some. Neville is still an honorable old-school-tie sort of true-blue gentleman and moreover, after years of being Draco's consort..." Pansy broke off with a sigh of pure longing"

"You think he's cute!" Ginny said with a surprised smile.

"By which I mean Weasley," Pansy said blushing bright red …totally ignoring Ginny's comment, while kicking her-self mentally for letting her guard down yet again. "As I was saying, after being Draco's kick-toy and disposable doormat for years and being told by my then future husband that I was of little or no value beyond a production source for the next male Malfoy heir. I'd have to be stupid and blind not to know a good 'catch' when I saw one."

"Perhaps you are unaware of the fact that the Longbottom's are not one of the few ancient and pure-blood households still in existence in England. But setting aside their genetic purity …the thing that gob-smacked me and I mean right from the off was the amazing way that these fine people also have a very different attitude than the Malfoy's when it comes to their treatment of, and respect for …women. It may be hard for you to believe this Weasley, but even your ex-boyfriend Michael Corner with his non-stop roaming hands treated you better than Draco ever treated me."

"Think about what I just said …real hard?" Pansy said with more than just a hint of anger in her voice. "The same randy bloke you broke up with, partially at least, because you could never get him to keep his hands to himself, was ten thousand times more of a gentleman on a date with you, than Draco 'EVER' was with me, and that includes when he was on his so called, 'BEST' behavior."

"From what my inside sources tell me," Pansy said while trying to regain control of this most uncharacteristic, emotional outburst. "You finally dumped dear Michael, because you got feed-up with the countless times the blither tried to get inside your knickers and by the way his roaming hands were the same reason Cho broke up with him so quickly.

"She dumped him too, good to hear," Ginny retorted.

"Of course that's not the reason you gave your family, or more importantly your brother Ron for the break-up, but don't worry …your secret is safe with me, 'IF' …you help me!"

The implied blackmail and the truthfulness of what Ginny had believed to have been a total secret …shook the youngest Weasley down to her very core. As the petite redhead realized for the first time, that Miss Parkinson wasn't the kind to play by the rules, which made the dark haired girl an unscrupulous player in the game - a force of contention all unto herself - that shouldn't be taken lightly.

"Oh yes Weasley …even that infamously womanizer …the ever-randy Michael Corner - at least understood what you meant when you said 'NO.' Draco on the other hand …had no concept of the word, especially coming out of the mouth of a woman! Comes by it naturally though …he does, like father like son, for the fruit of verbal and physical abuse never falls far from the tree."

"He beat you?" Ginny asked scandalized.

"Not where it would show ... but yes." Pansy replied ashamed. "That is one of the reasons Neville proved to be such a breath of fresh air. You have no idea how it feels to go from being treated like a despised house-elf, to being waited on hand and foot like a princess. For the first time in my life …a boy was fetching things like drinks and snacks for me, instead of the other way around, it was a real eye opener for me …I tell you. I could spend the next week telling you horror stories about my existence as Draco's consort, but I would guess you want to …get back to your party."

"You're right I should get back, but before I go I want to hear at least something about how you and Neville got together." Ginny asked, her insatiable curiosity getting the better of her.

"Then you will help me with my fiancée?" Pansy asked with a desperate quality to her voice.

"Yes, but it's conditional on your good behavior, understand?"

"Yes, yes ... anything you say."

"Harry," Ginny said raising her voice slightly and turning around to her dowry-day spouse sitting on a barstool a short distance behind her.

"Yes Love," he replied, coming to stand behind the chair where she sat.

"Could you be so kind as to go into the other room and invite Hermione, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil to come and join me and the future Mrs. Longbottom for some girl-talk?"

"Sure thing," Harry replied before giving Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek and moving off.

"**What this**?" Pansy said concerned. "I thought this arrangement was just between us two."

"Oh no," Ginny replied shaking her head. "I told you that I had a lot of help to look as I do now, so to do what you ask, to learn feminine wiles, you will require the talents of experts in the art of teenage boy handling. There are none more skilled or talented in wrapping a bloke around their little finger than two out of the three I just summoned." Ginny stated with unshakable confidence.

"I am not really complaining Weasley, I am aware of the reputations of both Brown and Patil as being popular with boys of all the school houses of Hogwarts, even Slytherin. Their talent at being the objects of desire for so many boys at school, without having to compromise themselves by crossing the line into cheap tarts and slag's is indeed amazing. I do not challenge their fashion sense or courting skills, but Granger? Why invite her into this? Her vast knowledge is strictly from books or so I am told, and she has no use for flirting in general or boys in particular. In fact exactly how she won the heart of your brother Ronald has been a mystery to my house for some time now," Pansy said in a tone that was a mixture of puzzlement and disdain.

"And what precisely is wrong with Ron or Hermione for that matter?" Ginny asked showing indications of the stirrings of her famous temper.

"Nothing all that bad Weasley, Your brother's principal fault as far as I can see is his unwavering devotion to a notoriously frigid Bookworm. Even you have to admit that Miss Granger doesn't fit the type of the kind of girl that could win the heart of one of the two most desirable bachelors at Hogwarts.

"I know this may come as disappointing news …seeing as your engaged to Potter and all. But as far as three out of five girls of Hogwarts above fourth year are concerned, your short tempered sibling has transformed into a major heartthrob in the last two years. He has been giving your now dowry-day spouse a run for his galleons in most coveted boyfriend contest and I don't just mean in the area of plain old physical good looks, you know, the tall, muscular, beef-cake department. Your brother is considered to be far more approachable than your moody and reclusive dowry day groom. In the latest inner house polling results that I have seen, Ronald Bilius Weasley has your fiancée beaten, and I mean …no contest." Pansy said with a smirk.

"The girls at Hogwarts think my brother is a **Hunk**?" Ginny said unable to resist uttering a hearty chuckle, not feeling the least bit insulted that 'Her' Harry had finally lost a contest to his best mate.

"Yes they do, especially after winning as keeper that all important Quidditch game last year. As a matter of fact, if the whole school _**didn't know all too well by now**_, how head over heels in love, your brother has been, with Granger these last two years. Your bushy haired know-it-all best friend would have faced considerable competition for your Ronald's romantic time last term."

"Other girls at Hogwarts fancy **my** Ronnie?" Hermione asked with a small satisfied smile, as she approached the table, with Brown and Patil in tow.

"Much more than you might think Granger," Pansy replied with her 'Ice-Queen' facade firmly back in place. "If you don't believe me …and from the look on your face, it is clear that you don't. Then feel free to ask Miss Brown or Patil. My sources tell me that they have expressed publicly …on _**several**_ occasions the desire …to be first in queue, when or if, Hogwarts' best Quidditch keeper gets tired of homework being of more importance to you than a proper snog."

Instantly Hermione spun around to confront her two dorm mates and the guilt on their faces made asking the question unnecessary.

"You _**both **_want to steal my boyfriend away from me? How could you even think it?" Hermione asked shocked and deeply hurt.

"Not _**steal**_ him away," Lavender replied softly as if offering an apology. "We are just waiting in the wings along with a lot of others, in case it doesn't work out between you two. After all, Parkinson's right about one thing, you do seem to prefer a good book over an hour of snogging in a broom cupboard. If you don't re-prioritize what's really important, you could easily end up losing Ron from romantic neglect."

"Well I never..." Hermione stated exasperated.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Hermione; I have tried to tell you the same thing several times, this holiday." Ginny said to her best friend.

"So what's the game, Ginny?" Parvati asked trying to change both the subject and the mood.

"Well …you have just received ample proof of a rather unpleasant truth. It appears that Miss Parkinson has an elaborate spy network in place at Hogwarts. Her '_**Gang of Slytherin girls' **_knows far more about the goings on in the back hallways and broom cupboards of school than any of us had expected. In fact - I believe her list of contacts extends well beyond the walls of Hogwarts itself. To make a long story short, Miss Parkinson has offered to make available to us her information network, so as to keep us informed about the activities of a certain blond ferret and his cronies, as well as any Death-Eater intelligence that comes her way."

"What's the catch Pansy?" Parvati asked, being the first to call the Slytherin by her first name.

"Yeah what's your price?" Lavender jumped in, equally suspicious as her best mate.

"She is willing to help us keep Ron and Harry safe, in exchange for our 'girl' help with her new dowry-day intended spouse …Neville."

"You are willing to sell-out Neville for some under the table information?" Hermione asked clearly disappointed. "I thought Neville was your friend Ginny, he was your date for the Yule-ball two years ago for Merlin's sake."

"Hermione if I thought for one second that Neville had no 'romantic interest' in Parkinson at all …and I do mean none, zero …nada. Then I would be the first in queue to tell the notorious 'Ice Queen' to kiss-off."

"Ginny!" Hermione said horrified. "Watch your Language, I mean really, you're as bad as Ron is sometimes."

"However," Ginny continued as if Hermione had never spoken. "I have come to believe that our shy wallflower of a friend has at least some feelings for Parkinson here." Ginny said ignoring the evil looks she was getting from Pansy.

"You all saw the way Neville was willing to fight Ron to defend Parkinson moments ago. When has he ever done something like that for anything he hadn't felt strongly about? I remember you telling me how Neville stood up to his friends during your first year Hermione. He felt it worth the effort then, and the same thing applies now."

"What about …Luna, Ginny?" Hermione asked

"Lavender, Parvati, is what Parkinson said about Luna being an easy-shag …true?" Ginny asked to Hermione's dorm mates whom she knew to be far more gossip aware than her bushy-haired friend.

"Yes, we're afraid so," Lavender said looking down at her feet. "I feel bad about not telling Neville, I just assumed he knew."

"But tossing him to Parkinson on the rebound isn't the way to treat a friend either Ginny." Hermione said with heartfelt concern.

"You didn't see the way he looked at Parkinson did you Mione," Lavender said

"Lav's right Hermione, I saw it too," Parvati said putting her two Knuts in. "It was the same look of deep concern, sort of the ones he uses on a sick plant in Herbology. It looked genuine to me!"

"Wait a second; are you two buying into this?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yeah I think so," Lavender said thinking it over. "But let me check something first. Parkinson answer me truthfully, has Neville for any reason, no matter how trivial. Has he ever held your hand?"

"That's none of you're…" Parkinson began hotly

"Pansy stop, this question is bloody important!" Patil said interrupting Pansy's tirade.

"What's this then?" Hermione asked a bit shocked "First name bases with a Slytherin?"

"Her mother shared a dorm with my mum when they went to Hogwarts years ago; they were then and still are best friends. So _**back off Granger**_," Patil said in a rare display of anger. "Now come on Pansy if you want my best friend and I to help you with Neville, answer Lavender's question."

"Well yes..." Pansy replied after a moment's hesitation, now more than a little uncertain of herself. "To comfort me he did. It happened when my dad told me about the Malfoy family betrayal of the marital agreement. Neville was in the room at the time and walked over and took my hand when I began to cry. I never cried in front of anyone before, especially someone who wasn't family and yet …I didn't feel embarrassed about doing it in front of Neville at all. Then he took me into his arms and hugged me..."

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM **TOOK YOU INTO HIS ARMS**?" all the Gryffindor girls shouted at the same time …stunned beyond words.

"Well yes ... it didn't mean anything; it was only a hug after all. Then he kissed me on my forehead like I do my little cousin when she is upset." Pansy said surprised and more than a bit worried at their reaction, and apparently mentioning the kiss, only intensified the Gryffindor girl's smiles as they exchanged a knowing look.

"Okay, okay, I concede the point," Hermione said throwing up her hands while smiling humorously while accepting a pleasant outcome defeat. "I'll admit to the strong possibility that Neville, just might …perhaps unknowingly, fancy Parkinson here. But how did this come about?"

"That is why I asked Harry to bring you out here, Parkinson needs our help. She outright fancies Neville …plain and simple, and as we** 'all'** now accept that he 'might' fancy her too. I personally feel the hook is in, what Pansy needs...," Ginny said using the Slytherin's girls first name for the first time. " ... Is our help in polishing her feminine wiles, the bait as it were, to catch this particular …fish? I believe it's a win-win situation for all of those concerned."

"You haven't answered my question Ginny, how did a Slytherin 'Ice-Queen' manage to stir the romantic attention of Gryffindor's shyest Herbologist in the first place?" Hermione asked not about to be put off or distracted.

"Hermione, her name is Pansy!" Patil said with growing frustration.

"It's all right Parvati, I am used to it," Parkinson replied non-pulsed.

"No it's not Pansy," Ginny said growling at her closest friend. "She isn't asking you to be her brides maid Hermione, but we Gryffindor's are suppose to be known for our good manners, as well as our TOLERANCE of others, isn't that so Miss Prefect?"

"Your right Ginny, I apologize Pansy, apparently your not the only one who has to unlearn bad habits," Hermione said blushing red in shame and embarrassment.

"Pansy, if you don't mind telling us, how did you and Neville get together?" Lavender asked in an offhanded tone …but really ….dying to know.

"Your right, this is my tale to tell." Pansy said reluctantly. "Just don't ask for too many details."

QQQ: **spilling the beans**

"I never paid all that much attention in Herbology class; I never thought I would need it after school. Much to my surprise, Merlin only knows why, the field of International Law requires an in-depth understanding of magical plants. My father Lord Parkinson - was aware of my career ambitions and through his pure-blood contacts inside the Ministry Department of Education, discovered my less than stellar Herbology OWL marks, well in advance of them being made public."

"Unable to obtain a Herbology wavier for me from a department head who was Muggle-born and therefore opposed to my father's stand on blood purity, my father was compelled to use his 'influence' with Mister Fudge himself to allow me to _**retake**_ my Herbology exam in late August. To pass an O.W.L re-exam for a subject I had basically slept through for the last five years, I would require, at bare minimum, extensive tutoring by only the most knowledgeable person in the field. With this in mind, my father even before last term ended …approached the leading authority on Herbology in the UK, the Head of Hufflepuff house Pomona Sprout."

"Your dad …hired Professor Sprout …to be your private tutor?" Hermione asked stunned.

"He tried," Pansy said dejectedly "Tried repeatedly and failed."

"I would think so," Hermione said smugly.

"Oh it wasn't as if my father's Galleons weren't good enough Granger, the money was very generous and quite acceptable. It was Professors Sprout's health that proved to be the problem."

"What do you mean Pansy?" Lavender asked in open concern for a well-liked teacher.

"You must promise to keep this to yourselves, but the Professor has a disabling illness, which I shall not name, which will compel her retirement from teaching with in the next two to four years. She in fact undergoes extensive physical therapy during each summer holiday, which is all that allows her to continue teaching now. So it was illness and not my father's politics that was the reason that professor Sprout turned my father's tutoring job down."

"How does Neville fit into all of this?" Parvati asked a bit confused.

"Dumbledore and Professor Sprout, with the full blessing of the Board of Governor's, as well as the Ministry of Magic Educational Department, for an entire year before my father approached the school looking for a tutor, had already unanimously agreed on Madam Sprout's successor. Special permission was required to allow an attending Hogwarts student to become an apprentice to the professor and to receive a salary as an assistant professor."

"Neville?"

"Yes, - Neville."

"Wow, okay we can make the logical leap from there, but why did he accept the offer?" Hermione asked more than a little puzzled. "No offense intended Pansy, but you're Slytherin and he's Gryffindor."

"For one thing **my** Neville is more tolerant of other Hogwarts Houses, than you-lot clearly are." Pansy said clearly so angry that she totally missed the smiles that appeared on the faces of the other girls by referring to her date-set future spouse as '**my Neville**.'

"Anyone with a Herbology question …even us Slytherin's …could find Neville in one of the green houses and get Help after dinner. He never made a big deal out of helping people like you Granger, but his willingness to help anyone who asked him …has over the years earned him the unspoken respect of **all four** of Hogwarts Houses."

"Is that why Neville never did his homework in the common room?" Hermione said rhetorically, as the pieces of a puzzle fell into place in her mind.

"He's been doing Herbology tutoring free of charge in the greenhouses for years, didn't any of you know that?" Pansy asked becoming disappointed when all the girls shook their heads No."

"Secondly, the monetary compensation offered by my father was exceptionally **generous**," Pansy said irritated. "Not everyone is as well off financially as you are Granger, the Longbottom family had substantial medical debts and Neville …by accepting my father's offer …paid-off a fair-few of them."

"Is everything alright over there?" asked a very familiar voice from a barstool at the bar of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes Harry, we are all fine, no worries" Ginny replied smiling fondly at her 'Husband'.

"Okay, I will be right here if you need me" Harry answered

"Yes, thank you sweetheart" Ginny said making the other girls at the table giggle at the endearment. "Stop it you lot, especially you Hermione or I will tell everyone here, the ever so private pet names you have for my brother."

"Don't you dare," Hermione said red faced

"Can we kindly get back to the story of how Neville and Parkinson got together?" Lavender asked not wanted to be distracted from such prime gossip material.

"Well alright, Neville first came to Parkinson manor the day after end of term. I admit it was - awkward -between us …that first day. However I quickly warmed up to him. He actually is extremely knowledgeable about Herbology and is also a surprisingly good teacher." Pansy said staring off into space and without intending to, yet again, letting her guard down. The smile on her face was very telling to the girls who saw it.

"When did you ... you know ... start having feeling's for Neville?" Lavender asked fully engrossed in the Longbottom-Parkinson budding love story.

"When did it start or when did I realize what it was?" Pansy replied, "Things didn't really fall into place for me until just recently."

"You lost me." Parvati said.

"Well, how do I put this?" Pansy said. "It's like I was telling Ginevra before you came over. You would need to 'date' Draco for a while, to understand what the difference in treatment it is. Between the incredible bouncing blond ferret that treated me like dirt for four years and the month or so that I have spent, ten hours a day, seven days a week with a kind, gentle, warmhearted Neville. His noble, gentlemanly like behavior around me and treatment of me, from day one, was as different from Malfoy, as day is to night."

"Hermione, you just might have at least a tiny clue to what it feels like to have companions who do things for you without thinking. How many times have I been a witness to your Ron jumping to your defense when Draco called you a Mudblood? How many detentions has your red haired Gryffindor defender suffered acting as your Knight in shining armor?"

Hermione said not a word in reply …but the blush on her cheeks and the smile of pride spoke volumes.

"Compare that to the fact that Draco never once stepped up to defend me, not even once. All the times when Marcus Flint got the idea into his pea sized brain, that it might be fun to sexually grope me in the Slytherin common room. The blond ferret would just sit there and laugh along with his two bodyguards as I was stripped naked and openly fondled by Flint. I wasn't the only female Slytherin Flint did this to of course, but complaining to our head of house was a waste of time. After all, Flint's dad is a Death Eater, now isn't he?"

"Why didn't you tell Dumbledore?" Ginny asked with a horrified look on her face.

"Because the goings on within Slytherin house is part of Professor Severus Snape's area of responsibility. Dumbledore never interferes with his heads of Houses, but you know that." Pansy said in a matter-of-fact offhanded manner, as if this was normal behavior inside house common rooms.

"But we are getting off topic again; I didn't point out what Flint did to me among others to make you feel sorry for female Slytherin's. After all "_**that which doesn't destroy us, makes us strong**_" or so they say. No I pointed this out so you would understand how amazing it was for me to go from mistreatment by Draco to being waited on hand and foot by Neville. I am and always will be a **lady** to Neville; I was less than dragon dung to the blond ferret. So to make an already long story short, with Draco Malfoy as a benchmark, how could I not fall for the kind and caring Neville Longbottom?"

"Merlin Pans, you never told me any of this. All the times my mum and I came to visited your family at Parkinson Manor, I had no idea that - '**things'** - were so difficult for girls within Slytherin House." Parvati said in righteous ignition.

"That doesn't matter, water under the bridge and all that rot!" Pansy said exasperated. "What could you or anyone else do about it? All the houses at Hogwarts are self-governed. No, it doesn't matter now. What I want to know is whether or not you'll help me, as Ginevra said, obtain the right bait to catch my fish. I know Neville 'likes' me, but his feelings can't seem to go _**beyond **_the borderline of 'just friends.'

"Understand this all of you, by ancient law and tradition he is '**mine'** already. We are date-set engaged, and he will be my husband after graduation, but the last thing I want is a reluctant groom on my wedding night. I don't know how to stir a boy's blood as a woman, but you do. I want Neville to look at me, the way Ron looks at you Hermione or Harry at you Ginevra, with good old fashion, barely controlled, completely monogamous, 'I am going to marry that girl' **lust**."

"Pansy, forgive me for interrupting, but my name if you don't want to be hexed into next year …is Ginny, **not** Ginevra, okay? Nobody calls me Ginevra, who want to stay on friendly terms with me! Especially not my new dowry-day husband, not if he wants to live that is. "

"Yeah, that reminds me, how did you get through your dowry-year in 1995 unattached, if pure blood breeders are so rare?" Lavender asked

"Lucius Malfoy convinced my father that as we already had an understanding concerning a marital alliance between our two houses, going through the dowry-day ritual was unnecessary. Keeping my name from being bid upon was a little more complex, I was kind-of surprised myself that there weren't any bids for me. However, if you take the time to think on it, if you want something done badly enough it's not all that difficult to pull off …**if **you're willing to spend the Galleons to ensure it." Pansy replied

"Wait a minute, you mean you're not dowry-day engaged to Neville?" Patil asked

"No Parvati, my dowry-day year was last year, you know that."

"Then what made Neville agree to marry someone that he only 'might' fancy?" Hermione asked

"That's none of your bloody business Granger." Parkinson says completely losing her temper with the pushy Gryffindor know-it-all. "I have already been far more forthcoming about this than I had intended too. Neville and I are going to get married in two years, and there is no way out for either of us. All you can do …is help make this a love match, instead of a union of obligation. Now are you in or out?"

"Ginny?" Hermione said, looking hard at her best friend.

"Oh I am in, all the way, don't ask me why, but this just feels right to me on so many levels it's scary. I will do this alone if I must, but the help all three of you would make it a lot easier."

"Count me in too," Parvati said with a grin, "If I refused to help you Pansy, my mum would skin me alive."

Lavender looked at Hermione, after a moment of hesitation; the two girls nodded their heads in silent agreement before Hermione turned back to Ginny and in a firm voice declared

"We're in."

QQQ: **Party Crashers**

Without being noticed, Ron slipped into the public room of the Leaky Cauldron, shaking his head and looking about for Harry and Ginny. He had been left 'in charge' of taking care of the drunken Neville when first Ginny and then Harry had disappeared from the celebration of the upcoming Dowry-day nuptials.

By being brutally honest with himself, Ron was more-or-less certain that there was just no way that his little sister was going to wait three whole years to get a wedding ring on her finger. After Ginny turned seventeen, from that day on, poor Harry would be living on borrowed time. Harry didn't realize that as of this morning he had been hooked good-and-proper, slowly reeled in, caught and put into the bucket to take home. There was no escape from his sister now and the poor bloke simply had no clue that he was in the cross hairs of a witch who didn't miss.

'Bloody hell,' Ron thought to himself as he had passed his parent's table at the party just a few moments ago. 'Poor Bloke' Ron said to himself and chuckled at the fate of his best friend, for by glancing down onto his parents table he noted already written out in two neat columns on party napkins a list of boys and girls names. His mum and Dad were already working on the names of their grand children. Across the table from their mum, Fred and George appeared to be in a good mood as well. For now apparently …the pressure was off for them both, to "_**settle down**_ with '_**good girls'**_ and start families."

The down side to all this, and there always was one, were the mixed emotions Ron felt about the seemingly undeniable fact. That his whole family just accepted without question, that it would be Harry and Ginny to be the first to produce Weasley grandchildren instead of Hermione and himself. However the hardest pill for Ron to swallow was the sad realization that they were most likely, spot on.

It hadn't really hit him until that very morning at the bank, and it was more than a bit unsettling to think about. There had been several occasions recently when he had caught sight of the looks his little baby sister had been giving Harry. He didn't think anything about it at the time and it had been only after the shopping spree, that Ron had comprehended fully what the expression on his sister's face actually meant.

That's because blokes don't normally see that particular look on a girl's face, especially not out in public. Ron had certainly never seen it on Hermione face, when she had looked at him, not even in private. A few hours ago however, all the pieces of the puzzle had finally fallen into their proper place for the Gryffindor Quidditch keeper. Because when his best mate Harry, had first seen Ginny, striding down Diagon Alley after her makeover, his facial expression matched his bride to be perfectly, pure unbridled LUST.

The mere sight of it hurt Ron, more than he wanted to admit, to himself or anyone else. His little baby sister had more desire in her eyes for Harry, more hungry passion for her man, than Ron had ever seen in the eyes of the love of his life. Of course naturally, Ron blamed himself for 'his' failure to in-spire passion in the young woman he adored. He loved the bushy haired know-it-all with every fiber in his being and until dowry day everything was going fine. Now however, he began to wonder if intend-boyfriend was as far as he would ever get with Miss Hermione Jean Granger.

Harry looked over at Ron, when he came into the room and smiled, as did the girls. Hermione glanced briefly in his direction then looked back to Parkinson without any expression of acknowledgment of his presence. Any other day, it wouldn't have fazed him at all, but that day was dowry-day, and Hermione Granger's lack of acknowledgment cut across Ron heart like the slashing curse. His face must have displayed his emotional pain for as he approached Harry, his best mate's face was abruptly filled with deep concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing, just feeling a little jealous is all."

"Jealous …of what?" Harry asked not understanding his best mate's predicament.

"Never mind it's not important, it's just that everyone is heading for a wedding, except me."

"Your turn will come mate; all you have to do is ask her."

"Maybe" Ron said, now frantic to change the subject so, as not to throw a monkey wrench into his sister and best mate's celebration.

"Anyroad …Professor Lupin has used a sobering charm on Neville and the general consensus is for him to be taken home. As everyone else is busy... "Ron said looking sadly over at the back of his clearly occupied girlfriend. "...and I won't be missed. I thought I should be the one to take Neville home. I just wanted someone to know where I'll be, it shouldn't take long …be back in a bit."

"Wait Ron, I'll go with you." Harry said, trying to get up from his seat.

"Not bloody likely, Ginny would bat-bogey hex me if I was to even consider taking you away from this party. Naw, you stay here, you'd be missed, being the future groom and all. Look mate, I won't be gone long and if when I do get back, if no one is here, I'll just floo over to Grimmauld Place. See you later mate!"

Turning back around, Ron left the room, his departure as barely acknowledged as his entrance had been by the love of his life. Ginny on the other hand, sensitive to such things now, had taken note of the sad expression on her brother's face as he looked in Hermione's direction as he left. She had all but heard his depressed heartfelt sigh at being once again ignored by Hogwarts resident bookworm.

"_**Now I believe it,**_" Ginny said to herself, unaware she had spoken out loud

"Believe what?" Parvati said a bit confused.

"What Pansy told us, I didn't want to believe it, but I just saw it happen?" Ginny said looking up at Hermione and shaking her head in disappointment.

"Ginny, what are you going on about?" Hermione asked

"You saw it too, well-done Ginny," Pansy said with a smirk. "Although I am a little disappointed that you didn't believe my information when Parvati and Miss Brown confirmed it."

"Did you realize Hermione, that your boyfriend just entered this room?" Ginny asked.

"Yes …I saw him," she replied and turning around only to realized that Ron had left again.

"Book smart, but street dumb" Pansy said shaking her head. "Again Ginny I must ask why is Granger included in this conspiracy. I need help to attract and hold the affection of the man I fancy. I need no lessons in ignoring him or losing my boyfriend through neglect."

Hearing this Hermione's face turned bright red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Instinctively she reached for her wand, even though she knew on some level, that Parkinson was right. Ron was everything a girl could want in a boyfriend, loyal, devoted and by her side whenever she was in need. Yet in spite of his being there for her always, she couldn't help taking him for granted.

To Hermione …Ronald Weasley had always belonged exclusively to her, even before he had finally confessed his feelings for her went way beyond mere friendship. She had never had to fight for his attention …because Ron had never shown interest in any other Hogwarts girl except her. Fleur Delacour really didn't count as she was part-Veela and a boy had to be two years dead not to be sexually attracted to a Veela. So Hermione had never faced any real competition for Ron's time or affection. Quidditch yes, there was no denying that …but thankfully not anything female.

Hermione did indeed **love** her boyfriend, but found it difficult, **no **…more than that, all but impossible to express her love in words or actions. A case in point: Ron had told Hermione a dozen times that he 'loved' her, in just the last two days and backed each declaration up with attempts at giving her a good snog. She had pushed him away with excuses even Hermione knew to be pathetic. Ron was always eager to express his love for her; she on the other hand hadn't spoken those same three words once, not even once, since becoming his girlfriend almost a month ago.

Adding it all up in her head Hermione for the first time fully accepted the real possibility of her losing Ron once and for all. The one and most likely only male in the Wizarding world who could ever love the arrogant self-centered Know-it-all that she knew herself to be.

"Your right Pansy" Hermione said as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. "I am no better at feminine wiles and keeping a man than you are. So you shouldn't consider me to be an instructor in the art of love, I am more like a fellow student." Then suddenly remembering that her underappreciated boyfriend was long over due for being snogged senseless for a few hours, she spun around and asked:

"Harry did you see where Ron went? I need to tell him a few things."

"Oh, can you really **spare** him some of your **precious time**." Harry said with obvious and bitter sarcasm, for after replaying his talk with Ron over and over in his mind, trying to figure out what was troubling his best mate. He had finally realized the root cause for his friends unhappiness were all wrapped around three words, His despair based on saying sadly that he 'wouldn't be missed.'

For a boy condemned to live his life with a prophecy hanging over his head every minute of every day. Harry Potter unlike most other people understood all to well, the power of words. He knew that words could be the gateway into the soul, so he could almost sense the pain in Ron's heart when he had spoken of not being missed, while standing in the same room as his so-called girlfriend. Like earlier that day, all at once the pieces of his two best friends' relationship with each other fell into place. For the first time Harry clearly understood that Ron was doing all the giving and making all the compromising. This realization made him see Hermione Granger in a whole new light and he frankly didn't like, at all, what he saw.

Stung by the venom in her friends' voice, Hermione took and instinctive step back, as if physically struck. '_He knows_,' was the thought that flashed through her mind. 'Is my neglect of my boyfriend that obvious?'

"You're going to lose him, don't you see that!" Harry shouted at his closest female friend. "Everything is more important to you than spending even an hour alone with him isn't it! Don't you realize he is beginning to feel forgotten, even when standing right next to you?" Harry said his voice losing volume as he began to get his anger back under control. "I love you like a sister Hermione …so as a brother I am warning you, you're driving him away, and once Ron is gone, he'll stay gone forever."

Ginny rushed over to Harry's side and just the gentle touch of his fingers on his bare arm seemed to instantly cool his remaining temper.

"She is going to blow it Ginny, and it will kill him!"

"Yes love I know, and hopefully ... finally, she knows it too."

"Ah, what a touching little scene, are you going to cry now scar-face?"

Turning slowly around to face the door to Diagon Alley, Harry eyes narrowed as her faced his enemy and said:

"What do you want Malfoy?"

To be continued, so please post only plot-bunny-helper kind of reviews. For it is not written? Flames may warm the hands, but they also discourage the muses, so play nice.


	5. Chapter 5

Marriage and Inheritance Chapter 5: Hell Hath No Fury

Words: 8477 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

Author: Billybob

Category: post OotP ... AU - Alternate Universe in which HBP and DH for the most part did not take place.

Pairings: GW-HP, HG-RW, PP-NL among others

Rated: PG-13, for adult language, UK profanity and implied sexual innuendo

Time line start point: July 1996 summer holiday before the beginning of HP Sixth term

**Summary:** Alternate Universe story with Out of Cannon Romantic Pairings, with two notable exceptions …RBW/HJG and HJP/GMW – all other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven are hereby _**Null and Void**_. This tale is centered on the JKR _**discarded**_ premise of 'inner-house unity' and the strange notion that - _**not all - **_Slytherin's are evil Death Eater …wannabe's.

**Premise of this story**: has anyone ever wondered what happens to a Hogwarts student who doesn't get enough OWLS to go on the NEWTS level? Not everyone goes on to University you know. Potions was a requirement to become an Auror, and neither Ron nor Harry made the cut under Snape, a new potion professor had to be brought in during HBP to get around this fact. Even then Harry and Ron didn't return seventh year, didn't sit the NEWTS exams and yet still ended up Aurors in the Epilog. Doesn't that strike you as …odd?

AN: hang on to your hats kids its going to be a bumpy ride

**Begin flashback:**

Ginny rushed over to Harry's side and just the gentle touch of his fingers on his arm seemed to instantly cool his rising temper.

"She is going to blow it Ginny, and it will kill him!"

"Yes Luv I know, and hopefully ... finally, she knows it too."

"Ah, what a touching little scene. Are you going to cry now scar-head?" an all too familiar voice declared

Turning slowly around to face the door to Diagon Alley, Harry eyes narrowed as her faced his enemy and said:

"What do you want Malfoy?"

**End flashback:**

"Manners Potty," Draco said with an insulting tone as he stepped into the Pub's main room his two ever-present school-chums/bodyguards flanking him on either side of the doorway.

"Is that anyway to treat an honored guest?" The blond teenager said with an evil smirk.

"Two things Malfoy …right from the off. One, you are and have never been honorable, and secondly, what makes you believe that you or your brainless cronies are in any shape or form welcomed guests here tonight?" Harry said still

Far to upset at his best mate's mistreatment at the hands of Hermione to adopt his usual civil attitude toward one of his most despised enemies.

"Go away Malfoy, isn't your mum's failed plot to make me your slave/wife humiliating enough for both of us?" Ginny declared with her anger at seeing her 'all but for the grace of God,' almost Dowry-day husband strutting about like a peacock. His air of arrogant superiority to all around him makes it difficult for her to refrain from bat-bogey hexing the ferret into oblivion.

"By-the-way Draco, my pet, if by some great mischance I had indeed become your bride today there is one thing I could have guaranteed both to you and your sweet mother. That being that you would not have lived beyond our marital consummation night with your manhood still **functional** or **attached **to your body."

Instinctively Draco shot a covering hand to his crotch area, thus making all in the room understand that the message had been received loud and clear. Even Crabbe and Nott made a grab for their 'family jewels' out of sheer masculine defensive reflex.

About to begin her fifth year at Hogwarts, the shortest of the Weasley brood may have been small in height but after living her life with six older brothers Ginny had learned how to 'hold her own' in a fight. If fact she was actually feared by her older siblings at times for both her temper and her skilful use of the batty-bogey hex.

Although not a girl to be messed with, Ginny could also be, at the same time, as fiercely protective of those she considered family as her mum. Harry knew from experience that this petite redhead was a strong willed young woman. She had proven this truth the previous year at Christmas, when she had gotten into Harry's face 'right-proper' when the moody lad had refused to listen to reason from anyone else.

The term 'weaker sex' just didn't apply to Ginevra, a name which her future husband would never knowing use, not to her face anyway. The strange thing was that the very features of Ginny's strong-willed personality. A well rooted sense of what was right and wrong and her willingness to stand up for what she believed in. These qualities had a very different effect on the two biggest rivals at Hogwarts.

To Harry she was the perfect partner in life, a person to stand by his side, not cowering behind him, in the face of all the evil the dark lord could throw at them. She wasn't some defenseless heroine of the old tales, someone who need to be rescued from a fire-breathing dragon. She had taken on adult Death-Eaters at the department of Mysteries battle without batting and eye.

For Malfoy on the other hand, these very same qualities made her a freaky abomination. The very last thing that Draco wanted in his life was a woman who would tell him off when he was wrong. Young master Malfoy's attitude toward women reflected his fathers perfectly.

"_Women are objects my son_," Lucius would say, "_Useful for male pleasure and procreation, when properly dominated and controlled to keep them in their proper place. They can prove to be an asset at social gatherings where the goal is to impress underlings by showing off on a pretty wife as sexual trophy. When a wife's attractiveness fades, a mistress can then replace her. Remember my son; we Malfoy's tolerate a spouse for only as long as they continue to produce healthy 'male' heirs to the ancient and proud Malfoy bloodline_." Draco's father had always had a mistress or two around, and made no attempt to keep this fact from and his own spouse Narcissa. His only offspring expected to do the same, often quoting his father to Crabbe and Nott by saying: "_Wives are for making sons, mistresses are for having fun_."

So beyond the real potential of being neutered on his wedding night and transformed from a stallion to a gelding, everything about Ginny all but screamed at Draco that Miss Weasley was not the girl for him. The threat he had just gotten had give him pause, and he took a moment to recover from a potential fate which he was sure that the little carrot topped tart would be just the kind to carry out.

"You just wait you little slag, your time is coming, along with all blood traitors."

"That reminds me Malfoy, you and I have some unfinished business to settle" Harry said his face going grim with determination.

"What are you going on about scar-head," Draco replied unfazed

"I called you out ferret, an affair of honor ...a duel." Harry said drawing his wand while gently pushing Ginny out of the line of fire. "You profess to being a pure-blood, and therefore you are bound by the code, come on you blond haired maggot, let's settle this once and for all."

"I am not here to fight you Potter, you're only a _**half-blood**_, and the code is only for gentlemen of the purest families so you don't qualify." Draco declared with obvious relief, in a trembling voice. As the first signs of growing fear began to show though the false front of his assumed arrogance.

"I ask all those within the sound of my voice to bare witness, I have called upon Draco, son of Lucius and Narcissa, sole heir of the house of Malfoy to face me in an affair of honor and he has refused." Harry said following exactly the ancient code concerning dueling.

Twice now I called him out, twice he has refused to defend the honor of his bloodline. Therefore in full accordance with the code, I mark you hereafter as a coward. A now publicly disgraced member of a despicable family of curs.

Come-on ferret-boy, I will give you one last chance to fight me man to man." Harry said in a mocking tone. "Well maybe I should rephrase that, because clearly I am the only man here between the two of us." Harry said continuing to taunt Draco, in the hopes of making the ferret throw the first curse, thereby making Harry's response merely an act of self-defense.

"Harry, don't!" Hermione said in a pleading tone, "He isn't worth it, don't let this piece of scum ruin an important day for you and Ginny."

"I don't need your help Mud blood"

"Shut it Malfoy" a voice called from the door that lead into the 'party' room. For there standing in the doorframe was Ronald Bilius Weasley, literally holding up a still 'somewhat' pissed-faced Neville, by draping one of his dorm-mates arms over his shoulders, while one strong hand held an iron grip on the back of Neville's trousers,. By using his now formidable muscle power Ron was able to keep his drunken dorm-mate on his feet.

There was a look of murder in Ron's eyes that Draco recognized for the first time, as someone to be taken seriously. More than that, Malfoy saw the muscles flexing on the weasel's right arm, as it strained to hold up a boy …far heavier than himself, and in those muscles Draco saw the strength that might be - just enough - to neutralize his rather slow-witted, bullying, bodyguards.

"I not going to fight you Potter, or you either weasel, not here, not where you clearly hold all the advantages, but your day is coming soon scar-head, very soon." Draco said with a sneer.

"Name a time and place Malferret, I still demand satisfaction from you" Harry said

"Back at school Potty, where the odds would be more even," Malfoy replied trapped into a duel he knew he couldn't win, not fairly anyway.

"Fine, now leave, your kind isn't welcomed here."

"Not until I get what I came for. To tell the truth scar-head ...the only reason I would enter this Pub …a den of Muggle-loving depravity …was to claim what is mine. You can have your red-head shrew …for all I care, Gryffindor on Gryffindor, poor in-blood on poor as-dirt. That said however, it is time for those of us born into a higher social station to stop slumming with the riff-raft and go back were we belong. So come with me Pansy …its time to end this foolishness and come home."

"I am not going anywhere with you Malfoy, you ruddy ferret," Pansy said with dripping disdain while rising to her feet proudly. "We are so over - Malfoy, your little stunt this morning, ended once and for all …an understanding between our two houses that should never have been made."

Draco couldn't believe his ears, how dare the Parkinson slag call him that. The heir of Malfoy manor was wise enough to avoid wand combat with Potter, after all anyone who had gone face to face with the dark-lord himself - more than once - and lived to tell the tale was clearly someone to be reckoned with. But common sense didn't apply when an insult came from the mouth of a woman that Draco had spent considerable time putting in her place.

"Watch your mouth **bitch**," Draco said with a cold hard tone. "Clearly the bad company you have been keeping lately has undone some of the _**consort discipline**_ you have received at my hands, but never fear. I broke you to the saddle once, and I can do it again." Draco said sending a shutter of overwhelming fear down Pansy's spine, causing her whole body to tremble.

"You lay one finger on her, and **I will kill you**" said the almost perfectly sober, grimly determined, chillingly calm voice of Neville Longbottom, who abruptly pushed away from Ron, to stand a little unsteady on his own two feet.

At first Draco started to laugh, but his chuckling abruptly ceased when he saw the look in Neville's eyes.

"I faced your dad and his Death-Eater chums a few weeks back Malfoy, so the likes of you don't scare me any more. War is coming, and I have already chosen my side in it." Neville said as he half walked …half stumbled over to where Pansy stood. He deliberately moved into position right in front of the Slytherin girl, thus shielding _**his **_Parkinson from Draco wrath, defending her with his own body.

"This lady is now under my protection, and unlike Harry, I am just as much a pure blood as you are …which means you blond haired **maggot** that the old code does indeed apply to you and me. So I give you fair warning, if I catch wind of any mistreatment of the future Mrs. Longbottom while in the Slytherin common room. No mater who actually does the deed, you and I will **both** know that you're the one behind it. Which means you piece of walking scum –when the time comes for reprisal …I will come looking for **you!**" Neville said his arm outstretched pointing his balled fist at Draco

"Crabbe, Nott you're pure bloods too, so this applies to you as well. If Pansy gets hurt, I will be the one calling you out on a matter of honor. Try to hide and I will find you, try to run and you'll just die tired." As Neville said this …the effects of the sobering charm seemed to really kick in. For the resident Herbologist of Gryffindor tower seem to slur his words less and less and stand more and more firmly on his own two feet.

His long-term friends couldn't help but be stunned and impressed with a side of Neville that none of them had seen before. Only Dumbledore now standing next to Ron in the doorway understood what had happened to the previously shy young man. When the headmaster happened to overhear Ron whisper, more to himself than anyone else; "_Oi - What's gotten into him I wonder?"_

QQQ: **AN: Discussion on the sideline (aside I think is the term)**

"Don't act so surprised Mr. Weasley," the old headmaster whispered with a soft chuckle "Those of you students who fought at the Ministry in June underwent a traumatic experience. You and Miss Granger have the advantage over Miss Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom in being use to the ongoing warfare that being Harry Potter's friend entails. As for your sister I very much regret to say that the soon to be Mrs. Potter was compelled to fully grew-up during her first year, when she faced her own version of Lord Voldemort down in the Chamber of Secrets. Traumatic events such as this war have a way of robbing people of their innocence, forcing the young prematurely into adulthood. Mr. Longbottom became a man facing those death-eaters, and I cannot say I am disappointed in the kind of man he has become."

"No Professor – I can't say I am disappointed either, but defending Parkinson, what's that all about?" Asked the perplexed Gryffindor goalkeeper.

"I am not at liberty to tell you any details, but I shall give you a hint," the old wizard said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Do you by chance remember the sorting hat song, from the beginning of term last year? The lord it is said works in mysterious ways Mr. Weasley. Up to now it has been the three other houses pitted against the Slytherin's. A successful Parkinson-Longbottom relationship may well change that. These two young people could perhaps, finally shatter the animosity that has existed between Gryffindor and Slytherin for the last seven hundred years. I personally consider this to be the first baby-step in uniting all four of the great houses of Hogwarts."

"My mate …Neville? Responsible for bringing all the houses together, you got to be barking," Ron said before his face went beet red when he suddenly realized exactly who he had just called crazy.

"Perhaps you have me confused with my brother Aberforth, who has done a few odd things in his time …the **goat** for example. I am on the other hand, contrary to the belief of many, quite sane. In fact I think I shall encourage this bold first step in breaking down the barriers separating the houses by sponsoring an inner house 'mixer style' dances at the end of each of the three terms that compose our school year."

"Good lord, three big dress Ball's, no disrespect to you sir, but three? Isn't that a bit too much?"

"You-Think-so? Well it's just an idea after all; Hmmm … I have to give it a bit more thought." The headmaster said wandering off again.

**QQQ: AN: and now back to the main event**

"Are you threatening us Longbottom?" Draco said pretending to be amused.

"No threat Malfoy, just a plain old-fashioned blood-feud promise." Neville replied.

"Pansy, be reasonable," Draco said abruptly switching tactics seeing as bullying wasn't working. He tried to remain calm as well as ignore the chill he now felt when looking into the eyes of a very determined Neville.

"My mother is even now, speaking with your parents explaining the necessity of our attempt to free my father from his wrongful imprisonment. My marriage to the weasel blood-traitor would have lasted only as long as it took to actually free my father.

Good Merlin, just look at her. She is an uncultured country bumpkin and clearly unworthy of someone of my level of sophistication. Although the weasel's blood is pure enough, her behavior and choice of companions will make my abandonment of her in a two years nothing that would stir any social outrage among those truly dedicated to genetic purity."

"I would have had my 'fun' with her after she turned seventeen, I admit that, but it wouldn't have had any more meaning, than just a spot of rough sex. Pansy, I swear to you, that within moments of my father's release from Azkaban, I would have had this dowry-day sham annulled. With the weasel out of our way, you and I could then get married, right after graduation as we originally planed. The carnal 'fun' I would have with the little red haired tart would be considered just a pre-marital fling, with no lasting harm done to either of our social standings."

"Draco, you amaze me, are you mental, or do you think my father is?" Pansy said unable to cope with the unbridled self-centeredness of the Malfoy family in general or Draco specifically. "Have you never heard the expression: 'fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me?"

"My father has never been a fool, Draco. He has if a bit late, finally realized, that the honor normally associated with the Wizarding Worlds nobility clearly does not extend to the Malfoy family. He has been aware for years, of my in-private opposition to our engagement, and he beheld just a few days ago, my delight with your replacement. Neville is one thousand times a better man than you will ever be." Pansy said all of this while staring straight at Malfoy eyes and because of this, missed completely, both the huge smiles on all the Gryffindor girls recruited to help with the bait to 'catch' a somewhat confused but at the same time pleased looking Neville Longbottom.

**QQQ: a second whispered, sideline discussion**

"This is going to be easier than I first thought." Lavender whispered to Parvati

"Do you see the way, he is looking at her." Parvati replied with a muffled giggle.

"Harry and Ginny see it too, look at their faces."

"Only Granger doesn't seem to get it," Lavender said shaking her head with regret as she looked with disappointment at her dorm mate.

"Parkinson was right, Hermione is going to blow her relationship with Ron big time, unless she wakes up to what she has in the palm of her hand."

"Are we facing a conflict of interest here Lav? I mean Ron is awful cute, he is the most attentive boyfriend at school, and good lord girl, do you see those muscles?"

"Yeah I see them; I am trying very hard right now, not to drool. I see your point though, but no, Hermione is our dorm mate. She has helped us both pass classes we would have otherwise failed. We owe her Pav, we owe her big."

**QQQ: and now back to the game**

"Your parents' abuse of a well known and established custom of an understanding between two great noble houses has not gone unnoticed by the other families of rank." Pansy said with unbridled contempt. "There will be repercussions to this act of betrayal that will go way beyond your losing two potential future-brides on the same day. I think Draco that you will find that the Malfoy influence within Slytherin house considerably lessened this year in comparison to what it was before."

"What do you mean slag, I am the head of Slytherin House."

"By-Merlin Draco ...how can you be so dim-witted?" Pansy replied in astonishment.

"Watch-it," Malfoy said half reaching for his wand, before her realized how out numbered he was, standing all but alone in the public room of the Leaky Cauldron Pub.

"There are only four Death-Eater wannabes in Slytherin …now that Flint and his cronies are gone. It was the combination your father's influence and money as well as the support of the noble house of Parkinson that gave you and your Death-Eater cause any legitimacy among our dorm mates. Now that your father is in Azkaban Fortress as a convicted follower of the Dark-Lord, and half of your family wealth seized by the Ministry out of fear that is was being used to fund 'he-who-shall-not-be named' return, the hierarchy within Slytherin house is naturally going to change."

"What are you going on about Parkinson?" Draco asked clearly confused.

"Let me added it up for you - in very simple terms - so you'll understand ferret-boy," Pansy said contemptuously, as if speaking to a child. "With your Dad and his Galleons now out of the picture, it is only my family support that is still propping up your so-called leadership of our house. If you can remember - all the way back to **June**? One of the first things Dumbledore did when he returned at the end of last term was to strip you of your prefect badge. What that means you're now a powerless _**former prefect**_ deprived of both your dishonorable Dads political influence as well as most of your families' wealth. Combine this disaster with your marital blunder of this mourning and the last cornerstone of your powerbase within Slytherin House, the Parkinson support, now crumbles beneath your feet.

You cannot be stupid enough to believe after breaking so irreparably the marital understanding my father had with yours that the support of my family would continue. You may consider it withdrawn as of this moment, and with it all the information you gained from my network of spies and informants. Your Dark-Lord's ability to know what the famous Hogwarts trio is doing, will be severely limited from this moment forward.

In fact, the only source of Potter intelligence still remaining to you is the one as yet unidentified informant that you have within Gryffindor tower. Once he or she is exposed, your information gathering ability drops to zero and I doubt your governor, or boss as the yank's would call him, will be pleased to hear about that."

"The Dark-Lord will punish all those who are disloyal; your family will suffer if you don't come back to me Pansy." Draco said threateningly.

"Better to die free than live a slave," Pansy said defiantly. "Understand this once and for all. My new fiancée, who I am proud to say will some day be my husband, has told you already tonight, that he has chosen his side in the upcoming war. So go back and **tell **your master the Dark-Lord, that I, Pansy Parkinson-Longbottom, of my own free will, shall from this day forth …stand hand-in-hand with my future husband …Neville Franklin Longbottom, in all things large and small."

Having said all this in a never seen before display of courage and completely out of character (by reputation) for someone thought to be just a stereotype Slytherin female, cold and heartless. Then and only then with her little declaration of independence speech at an end …did Pansy finally become aware of her surroundings. Malfoy just stood in the doorway for a moment or two in stunned disbelief. He'd never been rebuffed and rejected by a girl in such a dramatically public fashion before. Finally accepting it, he spun about and stormed out of the Pub's doors leading back into Diagon Alley, with Crabbe and Nott in tow.

Pansy face turned beet red as she recalled what she had said to Malfoy, as well as what she had unwittingly confessed, concerning her feelings for the next Herbology professor at Hogwarts. Tears of embarrassment began to form at the corners of Pansy's eyes as suddenly her feet become the most fascinating thing for the former 'Ice Queen' to stare at.

Neville himself didn't know what to think, and looked around frantically like a fish out of water, searching for someone, anyone to tell him what to do. At last he catches sight of the arm-in-arm unashamedly cuddling Harry and Ginny, who regarded him with warm reassuring smiles. It was at this moment that Neville noticed that Harry - _without speaking out loud_ - was mouthing silently two words over and over; it took a moment before Neville figured out Harry's message... '**KISS HER**!'

Neville smiled and slowly nodded in understanding, then with surprising gentleness, he reached down and with two fingers slowly tilted Pansy Parkinson's embarrassed face up, just high enough for an ever so gentle, tentative snog. The best way to describe Miss Parkinson's reaction, to the soft touch of Neville's lips on her own, would be the comparison of bringing a piece of mental to close to a very powerful magnet.

The dam of - romantic longing - deep inside Pansy burst wide open, causing the girl to all but literally pounce on a very surprised Neville, showing a level of unexpected passion that a certain red-haired neglected Quidditch goal keeper could only envy.

Naturally, everyone was watching the now lip-locked couple, everyone …except a despondent and feeling very much alone …Ron. Unnoticed once again by his know-it-all girlfriend and unable to watch anymore the raw desire he saw on Pansy's face, the same kind of desire and longing that Ron had seen so often on other Hogwarts girl's faces while kissing their boyfriends. A look of longing mixed with desire that Ron had yet to see on Hermione.

Unable to stand there looking on, at something that Ron Weasley now believe he would never experience himself, he turned his head away to glance at the doorway where Malfoy and his cronies had just used to leave the Pub. It was the only because he just happened to be looking in the right direction, at _just the right moment_ that Ron was able to glance at the door and see an arm extend from under and invisibility cloak.

An arm with a hand holding a wand, a wand pointed straight at the kissing Neville and Pansy. With no wand of his own on him and with no time really to shout a warning that would break through the romantic cloud the kissing couple were in. Knowing this Ron really had no other choice, so he yelled as loud as he could "look-out," while at the same time literally throwing his own body in-between the one casting the '_**Reductor curse'**_, and the two oblivious love-birds.

Of course - the curse - hit him square in the chest, with all the brute force required to send Ron up and over the kissing pair, slam him hard into the ceiling of the Pub like a tossed ball. From there he ricocheted on an angle down toward a thankfully empty back booth, smashing into it with enough force to shatter the two-inch thick solid oak tabletop.

Suddenly bedlam erupted in the public room of the Leaky Cauldron Pub. Tom the owner was the first to fire back a curse at the now empty doorway. Several people tried to rush out the door a moment later only to be stopped cold by a well place Impedimenta-Curse barrier on the doorway. By the time the barrier was removed the attacker was …of course - long gone.

As for Ron - he was as broken as the shattered remains of the table he was laying on. Bleeding from numerous places, but thankfully …still breathing, the sixteen-year-old Quidditch keeper was as close to death as a bloke could get and not actually be dead.

Such was the speed in which Dumbledore disapparated with the gravely injured boy to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that Ron's recently neglectful girlfriend had no time to fight through the crowd to reach him before he disappeared.

**QQQ: Hours later**

Not being blood kin, or even date-set engaged, Hermione Jane Granger, like her friend Harry Potter were not permitted to rush off to Hospital along with the rest of the Weasley family. Remus Lupin and Tonks among others were assigned to watch over the pair which they did from a respectful distance, and Mad-eye Moody received a dirty look from both of them when he referred to Harry and Hermione as the surviving members of the Hogwarts trio.

Ginny, Gred and Forge were the first to come back to the now deserted party room where Hermione and Harry awaited news of the fate of their friend two hours later. The Dowry-day bride was teary-eyed and even the twins showed signs of recent weeping. Ginny came out of the floo network fireplace at the Pub and at once rushed into Harry's arm where she at once began sobbing again …uncontrollably. Looking over his future bride's shoulder, Harry stared at the twins with an unspoken question.

"They wouldn't tell us anything Harry" one of the twins said

"Bill stopped by the Burrow to pick up some of Ron's things, and he told us the clock read for Ron as '_**at deaths door**_,' we sort of talked him out of telling mum about it …Right - Gred?

Oi, brother mine what you looking at?" which made Harry follow George's gaze which was directed at Hermione.

"Look at her face, its dry as a bone; she hasn't shed a single tear." Fred said with rapidly growing anger. "Her so-called _**boyfriend**_ is only inches away from being harvested by the Grim-reaper and the girl he adores – makeup - isn't even smudged!"

Harry had been too absorbed in his own remorse at what had happened to his best mate to have noticed until that very moment …that George was spot on. Hermione Jane Granger's appearance, except for being extremely pale …was almost identical to the way she had looked when she had walked into Gringotts bank twelve hours ago.

Outrage sweep through Harry, anger filled his eyes, but he didn't explode, he didn't scream or start a row. He just turned to Remus and said in a voice completely devoid of emotion:

"Get this _**'thing'**_ out of my sight. Collect her belongings from the Burrow and take her back to the Grangers. The Weasley family has enough to get on with; the last thing they will want is to have to deal with this _**heartless**_.... Bint ...witch."

"Harry, she is in shock, that's why she hasn't...." Remus suggested

"How do you know that, she has been giving Ron …the brush off all day, I seen her do it."

"Harry …don't do this." Tonks pleaded

"For Cedric she cried, for Sirius she wept openly I saw it, - but for Ron …her boyfriend …**nothing**, look at her Dam-it, for Ron, not one lousy tear."

"Get her out of my sight …**Now!**" Harry all but screamed

"Come with me Hermione, I will take you home." Tonks said as she guided the unresponsive witch away from a boy who she considered to be her brother …in everything but blood.

"What about Ron, is he all right?" Hermione asked in a detached unnaturally calm voice.

"We don't know Hon, we don't know." Tonks says as she grabs some floo powder, but it wasn't to the Granger home that she took Hermione to, instead she announces in a clear voice

"_**Hospital wing - Hogwarts**_"

It was well after midnight that night, when Headmaster Dumbledore finally apparates into the empty party room and literally ordered Harry and Ginny to return to Norton Manor.

"There is nothing more to be done tonight, none of the healers will say anything about Mr. Weasley's medical condition. The only good news is that there have been no sightings of any _**Grim's**_ anywhere around the Burrow. More importantly, some three hours after being hit with an extremely powerful Reductor curse, Mr. Weasley is still alive."

"Then he'll be okay?" Harry asked desperately.

"Will he recover fully? ... The healer's are uncertain," Dumbledore said with a sad expression on his face, "but yes, I want to believe he will."

"When will we know?" Ginny asked sobbing again.

"I promised not to keep things from you anymore …so I'll tell you straight," Dumbledore said in a serious tone. "It will be touch and go for Ronald for several days at least. Although we believe that the Longbottom's were the intended target and not the youngest male Weasley, the Ministry has placed Auror guards on his room."

"Does Fudge have any idea who planned the attack?" Harry asked …already knowing the answer.

"The Ministers growing reputation as a bumbling incompetent will not be reduced by what happened here tonight. That this attack had the youngest son of a political rival as it's sole victim, will not sit well with the Wizengamot either. They'll most likely…"

"…For Merlin sake …Headmaster, can you set aside your politics for one second?" Harry interrupted - exasperated, totally disgusted at seeing the old-wizard attempt to manipulate the all but murder of Harry's best-mate to his own advantage. "Don't you dare try to use Ron's injuries as a pawn in some vague political chess game?"

"Harry, I didn't mean to lessen the severity of Ronald's injuries one iota," The headmaster tried to explain. "But it is foolish to look at tonight's unfortunate incident as an isolated event while disregarding how what happened affects our society as a whole".

"Manipulating people comes naturally to you doesn't it?" Harry said greatly disappointed in the old wizard.

"I resent the implication Harry, although I can't deny the truthfulness of the accusation either?" Dumbledore replied honestly. "My only justification for what I do is the conviction that if I am somewhat manipulative …it is done for the '**Greater Good'**.

"However …I did not come back here to discuss with a fifteen-year-old my methods. I came here to tell all I know of Ronald's medical condition. Basically, the Healers are convinced that Ronald will physically recover, but to what extent is still unclear. Because apparently his will to live is low to nonexistent. From things I have just been told, by his family in St. Mungo's waiting room, his relationship with Miss Granger has hit a major snag."

"There is no relationship; she has been using him, until something better comes along." Harry said with obvious bitterness in both his voice and his eyes.

"Harry, that's just cruel." Ginny said despairingly.

"Cruel, - Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked "I cannot help but notice that although you found Harry's statement to be impolite in expression, you didn't disagree with the basic content."

"I am not really sure one way or the other Professor, they both seem to have problems with expressing their feelings. Ron's problem was admitting them in the first place, but once he got it out in the open he was fine, until recently that is. The more Hermione ignores him the more he is filled with doubt which causes him …for self-protection to emotionally withdraw."

"Hermione has become increasingly distant, during the last week or so, in fact lately she has been behaving less friendly towards him that she did her fourth year, during Ron's famous 'Krum jealousy phase.' I warned Hermione repeatedly about it, but she has been ignoring me. I though she had finally gotten the message tonight, but the lack of any emotion on her part when I got back tonight, well, it was just too much for Harry or me to handle …I guess."

"You shouldn't have sent her away like that Harry. The poor Girl was in shock at the time, according to Poppy Pomfrey she has suffered a partial mental breakdown as a result of what Matron feels are dangerously suppressed emotions, with the attack on Mr. Weasley the straw that broke the camel's back so to speak. If she were merely a Muggle, she undoubtedly would be in a padded room and heavily medicated. Luckily the Wizarding world is far more advance in dealing with mental illness of this kind, than its '_lock them up and forget them'_ Muggle counterparts."

"I am sorry Professor, I overreacted. Now I feel like dragon dung"

"Sorry won't play the bill Harry, we are in a spot of trouble here, and as usual the solution will certainly 'not' be a walk in the park. I believe that to fix Mr. Weasley, we must somehow convince him with absolute certainty that the girl he adores loves him back. That I think will be all the motivation he will need to recover." Dumbledore says with conviction. "To fix Miss Granger we must get her out of this incapacitating depression that she has fallen into. While at the same time encourage to her to express in words and deeds, exactly how she feels for her boyfriend in a forceful manner. Worse of all …time is not our friend in this."

"Professor, how can you just assume that Hermione really does **love** my brother? Her so-called **break down** only happened tonight and she has been pushing him away for weeks now. She could just as easily have been on the brink of breaking up with him with her current mental condition completely unrelated to a failed relationship with Ron", Ginny asked deeply concerned

"Yes I understand your concern, and if outward appearances were all I had to go on …I would indeed …share your doubts. However, I am rather skilled in the art of Legilimency, and checking on Miss Granger before coming here, a gentle probe of her mind convinced me of her undying passion for her boyfriend. A love as strong ….if not stronger …than what you feel for Harry and what he feels for you."

"She has a funny way of showing it" Harry said with bitter disdain.

"Exactly Harry, you have hit the nail on the head, so to speak. When it comes to books, Hermione Granger is rather brilliant; without doubt the smartest witch of her age." Dumbledore said gently. "However, - out of book-knowledge cannot help Miss Granger express what she feels, inside. Books cannot help her deal with unspoken feelings of unworthiness of a boyfriend that has become such a heartthrob, to so many other fellow Hogwarts girls. Lavender and Parvati are not the only ones with hidden ambitions concerning your brother Miss Weasley.

"Perhaps I should not tell you this, but there are more than a few seventh year girls who would love to get their hands, among other parts of their anatomies. On the best looking Quidditch goal keeper we have had at Hogwarts in many, many years and that includes Oliver Wood."

"How do know about this, since when are the love lives of Hogwarts students of importance to the headmaster," Ginny asked stunned.

"I am interested in all my students becoming the best they can be in all areas and that _**includes**_ finding romantic happiness, if possible. That was one of my motivations in becoming a teacher in the first place. But the emotional stability of the Hogwarts trio, has held my attention more than any other individual student at school, I admit that. Harry can't you see that you and Miss Weasley becoming an item, has made Hermione feeling less useful as a member of the trio."

"But she has Ron Professor; he is mental about that girl."

"Harry, my love," Ginny said gently touching her boyfriend's arm. "It's one thing to have your boyfriends love, it's quite another to feel worthy of it."

"Spot on Miss Weasley, you hit the mark in one." Dumbledore said beaming with pride. "Yes Harry, what your fiancé just described is precisely the root cause of Miss Grangers 'pushing away' of a boy she loves more than life itself. When you all were younger Harry, you and Ron both needed the bossy surrogate-mum that Hermione was so good at being. These days however, you no longer need to be bossed around, even for homework. Mr. Weasley has transformed in just the last 12 months from being regarded as little more than your classical comic sidekick, into a very desirable young man in his own right. Miss Granger was never one to indulge in 'girly' things such as obsessing about clothes or makeup and has suffered because of it in comparison with other girls at school."

"But Ron never took notice of any other girl at school? He has had it bad for Hermione since they were both twelve." Harry said in his best mate's defense.

"Sorry professor, Harry's a boy, so of course he doesn't get it," Ginny said with an amused smile. Reaching over she gently takes her lover's hand into her own. "Harry sweetheart, answer me this, when and why did you stop thinking of me as just Ron's little sister?"

"Last year I guess, as to why? ... I don't really know for sure, it was just all of a sudden you came into sharper focus."

"Honey, the why is all due to what happened to me during the last year, I developed." Ginny said blushing hard.

"Yeah I know, you suddenly refused to take any bull from me." Harry said very proud of his Dowry-day future bride.

"That was part of it I am sure, but Honey, that wasn't the development I was referring too." Ginny said in a seductive tone as she gently guided her boyfriend's hand onto her jumper-covered bosom.

"Merlin woman, - the headmaster isn't three feet away?" Harry said shocked, causing the old wizard to chuckle in amusement.

"Harry, picture Hermione in your mind, then compare that to the way Lavender or Parvati look, even in their school robes." Ginny said in a soft voice. "Now answer me this, of the three who has the **LEAST** curves?"

"Hermione," Harry said without a moment's hesitation.

"Miss Weasley is right Harry, you and your age-mates are entering a time in your lives when how a girl fills out a jumper is of more importance than what she is as a person. In fact, a time _**will soon come**_ when another way of politely describing an unattractive girl will be to say that she has a great personality."

"During the mid-to-late teen's, hormones begin to kick in, and the urge to procreate becomes front and center for many males. Your Dowry-day bride had two things working in her favor in catching you. One, was the fact that she developed fast, and two, Sirius wanted you to be happy, and accurately predicted which girl you would be most happy with."

"I shall be eternally grateful for his gift professor." Ginny said smiling with delight at her soul mate and future husband. "After all, I may have developed early, but I will never have Lavender's hour glass figure, to much _**tom-boy**_ in me I guess. As for Mandy Brocklehurst, that girl has boobies big enough to breast-feed half of Wales."

"Ginny!" Harry said once again shocked at what she was saying in front of the headmaster.

"You have to understand, Harry my love. Teenage blokes tend to judge a girl by the way they look …the firmness of their bums, and the size of their chest. We girls know this and try to accommodate our blokes, knowing that with you-lot, attraction is primarily **visual**."

"How in Merlin's name do you know all this?" Harry asked horrified

"Harry, don't be silly! One, I have six brothers and the burrow has real thin walls. Secondly, we girls in the dorm probably chat about you boys, as much if not more than you blokes chat about us." Ginny said much to the amusement of the headmaster.

"Hermione is regretfully …what is called a late bloomer, which means …that while her figure stayed flat …all the other girls around her were growing curves. This lack of anatomical development can result in huge feelings of attractiveness …insecurities". Ginny explained, "My mum explained all this to me when I expressed to her my paranoid worry that you'd never notice that I was a girl.

"But I did notice!" Harry said with a lustful leer.

"Yes you did, Luv, but we'll _**discuss**_ that later, when we are alone. For right now …behave yourself" Ginny retorted in a seductive tone while blushing bright red. "My mum told me that there are ways to compensate for what Mother Nature fails to provide, mainly by playing up what assets a girl does have, while downplaying what she doesn't. Lavender and Parvati are experts at this _**art form**_. The proof being in how they transformed very tiny bosomed, no bum, Hermione into the goddess of the Yule-ball of two odd years ago, that Ron still dreams about at night.

"Yeah …don't I know it, I have had to use the Silencing charm more times than I want to count when he has those dreams in the dorm." Harry admitted reluctantly.

"I finally got Hermione to accept help from Brown and Patil just a few hours ago, then Ronniekins, goes-off and plays the hero," Ginny says beginning to tear up again.

"He'll be all right love, he just has to be" Harry says comforting her, before turning his attention back to the headmaster. "What did you say awhile ago? You mentioned that we have to find a quick way to 'fix' Ron and Hermione."

"Miss Granger first, then Mr. Weasley, But thankfully I appear to have been anticipated. Do I take it correctly that you have gotten Miss Brown and Miss Patil to assist you in helping Miss Granger play-up her _**meager**_ anatomical assets?" The headmaster asked excited, literally sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Yes sir," Ginny said matter-of-factly. "Although to be honest, it was for Pansy's benefit that I first got the team together. I had hoped to enlist Mrs. Granger again to take us to the same shops they took me to weeks ago. Hermione didn't buy anything for herself that day because 'Harry bait' outfits were considered more important at the time."

"Harry - bait?" Ginny's dowry-day groom asked in a suspicious tone

"I'll explain later love; Ron and Hermione need our help right now, so behave yourself"

"All right - but I want a full explanation, and I want it soon! I get the feeling I have been manipulated again." Harry said with growing anger

"Well you have been silly, but I didn't hear you complain, until now!"

"Ginny, explain yourself" his temper climbing

"Please both of you, could you please hash this out later. It's been a long day for us all." Dumbledore said clearly very tired.

"Yes sir," Harry said trying to calm-down

"As I was saying," Ginny said turning back to the headmaster. On my first Muggle London shopping trip, Hermione didn't get herself anything, but luckily I happened to notice what she was looking at and I know her sizes in the important areas. However this experiment in making Hermione and Pansy look sexy will be rather costly I am afraid." Ginny said sadly reverting automatically into the Weasley poor as dirt mode.

"Not for the dowry-day bride of Harry James Potter, am I right Harry?"

"Oh course, I forgot all about that!" Ginny said suddenly excited. "Can I Harry, can I have some Galleons to transform a shapeless know-it-all and a former 'Ice Queen' into the kind of women that two particular Gryffindor bloke's would be happy to have as their wives?"

"Yes, of course, if it means happiness for Ron and Neville, I will help any way I can." Harry said without realizing the consequences of his words.

"Good, and Honey …just so you know. You're going to regret volunteering for this."

"How can I help Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore inquired softly

"Well Sir, there are three things you can do actually. One, you need to get Hermione out of her shell far enough at least, for what we are going to do to her appearance, to have its full positive impact.

Two, you need to take a mental image of what we do to Hermione and using Legilimency plant that image in my brothers mind to inspire him to get better, and finally.

Three, arrange the proper amount of security for Harry, Neville, Pansy, Lavender, Parvati and myself to spend an entire day shopping in Muggle London. As I said it would be the same kind of trip I had with Mrs. Granger to all the lady's lingerie shops several weeks ago. This time we will be shopping for Pansy and Hermione instead of me."

"Does this mean you have lots of lace knickers and other such stuff?" Harry asked in a tone normal for hormonally out of control teenage boy

"Yes and someday you'll get to see them, _**if you're good**_"

"Are they anything like that all but transparent swimsuit you wore on the Island?"

"Yes dear, just not so concealing." Ginny said teasing her future husband.

"Enough you two," Dumbledore said chuckling. "Harry, I sending you to the showers and I suggest you make it a very cold one, unless you want your dowry-days mum becoming more than just a bit upset with you,"

To be continued, but only if you all post helpful reviews


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Marriage and Inheritance

Chapters # 6 title: **Drat it all, I am Sirius**

Word count: 7755 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

**Author:** Billybob

Category: post O.o.t.P ... AU - Alternate Universe — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**Warning**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Pairings** will be; HG-RW, as the primary focus …with sub-plots of HP-GW _**among others**_. All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven are hereby _**Null and Void**_.

OoOoOoOo

**Premise of this story; **This tale is centered on two primary themes –

**One**, the JKR _**discarded**_ premise of 'inner-house unity' and the strange notion that - _**not all - **_Slytherin's are evil Death Eater …wannabe's.

**Secondarily**: has anyone ever wondered what happens to a Hogwarts student who doesn't get enough OWLS to go on the NEWTS level? Not everyone goes on to University you know. Potions was a requirement to become an Auror, and neither Ron nor Harry made the cut under Snape, a new potion professor had to be brought in during HBP to get around this fact. Even then Harry and Ron didn't return seventh year, didn't sit the NEWTS exams and yet still ended up Aurors in the Epilog. Doesn't that strike you as …odd?

OoOoOoOo

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write smut.

**Time line**: begins late July 1996 summer holiday between HP school terms 5 and 6

OoOoOoOo

Roll Film

OoOoOoOo

He was floating, there was no up or down, no sense of gravity to tell him where the floor was …providing there was a floor …and no landmarks to see to give him any sense of position, just a blinding-bright white fog that surrounded Ronald Weasley in every conceivable direction. It had been this way since he had opened his eyes, and after all this time …hold on one second, did I mention he had no sense of time either because his watch didn't work. Well - however long he had floated in wherever in bloody hell he was …this gigantic nothingness was slowly driving him nuts. He could hear no sounds either not even his own voice so that left the only thing to keep him company were his memories.

Frankly if this was 'heaven' then a lot of religions had it all wrong, same thing applied if this was 'hell' after all where were all those red skinned blokes with horns on their heads, pointed tails and pitchforks.

_"Maybe neither place wants me,"_ Ron thought to himself for perhaps the ten thousandth time. _"Maybe they are full-up with bumbling sidekicks who are loser's as boyfriends and this is the waiting area until a vacancy accrues?"_

Ron was deeply depressed …naturally; of all the emotions to bring with him into the **after-life** why was he so-lucky as to drag along his never end feelings of worthlessness. His memories were no help, for they seemed to be stuck in replaying all of his failures and shortcomings. Even his few high points like his victory in the last Quidditch match of last school year was tainted by the memory that the girl he had most hoped to impress with his goal keeping skills _**wasn't at the game at all**_.

'She' had been with Harry in the woods meeting Hagrid's brother the Giant, clearly that was more important than supporting Ickle Ronniekins in his hopeless pursuit of the house cup. Ron was certain that they had deserted him to his fate because they more than half believed that he was doomed to fail yet again, and had only been a fluke that given the bumbling side kick of the boy-who-lived the victory.

Memories of his second hand 'everything' from clothing to books continued to plague him, as he floated in a sea of white clouds or fog or whatever in bloody hell he was floating in, but the hardest failure Ron had to endure concerned Hermione Jean Granger.

Ron no longer tried to deny to himself that he was hopeless in love with the smartest witch of their age-mates. But like all his other memories, his history with the teenage girl who he now unashamedly worshiped, was filled with, misunderstandings, lost opportunities and raw-stupidity on his part which made him wonder what his goddess could possibly see in the nonentity that was Ronald Weasley.

Intellectually he freely admitted that he was nowhere near his girlfriend's equal, but then again …no other boy at Hogwarts that he knew of was. Ron was also painfully aware of what his peers were saying about Hermione when they thought he wasn't listening. He thanked the Lord above that she didn't know what most blokes thought of a bird '_that not only was smarter than any bloke at Hogwarts, but also seemed to take delight in rubbing this fact …into their faces'._

Ron had long ago accepted the fact that Hermione was _loads smarter_ than he was, he could accept her bossy nature, but the thing he couldn't take …was the growing fear that the love of his life was having second thoughts about their future together.

She had been making excuses to avoid being alone with him lately, the little snogging Ron had received from his girlfriend in the last week before he took the hit for Neville, had been notable only in the shortness of there duration. He was losing her, and try as he might he just couldn't figure out what he was doing wrong, all he knew with any certainty was that whatever it was it was without doubt _**his fault**_ yet again …like always.

This had been Ron's most recent realization, a conclusion he had reached while he floated in the fog of blinding white clouds. He was almost to the point of final acceptance about losing the love of his life, having already suffered through the other stages of denial. He had all but convinced himself that his relationship with Miss Granger was doomed.

Had not fate intervened and sent a killing curse his way she would have pulled him aside that very night and told him that things weren't working between them, or something similar. She just hadn't gotten around to formally breaking up with him before he'd run off and done something stupid like jumping in front of a curse.

"_She would have been nice about it …of course",_ Ron thought to himself, "_saying something along the lines of_ _**"its not you it's me'**_But Ron knew the truth that would lain just beneath the sugar coating. He wasn't good enough for her, plain and simple, she deserved better and now that he was ...**dead**, she could move on to someone better.

_"Am I Dead?'_ Ron asked himself yet again. _"If I am, who would really miss me? Mum would be upset for a bit …I am sure, but it's not as if I wouldn't be quickly replaced by my best mate Harry._ _He is her Dowry-day son-in-law now …legally engaged to Ginny, so my spot in the family would be empty for long - Out with the bad, in with the good. Yeah that's right_, _Good riddance to bad rubbish_ _and that's all my life has been, __**second hand**__ …__**sidekick**__ …__**rubbish**__."_

"Ronald Weasley, are you there? Come-on boy answer me!" Declare a rather familiar disembodied voice, filling the 'fog' with the first sound Ron had heard since opening his eyes.

"Who's there?" Ron asked startled

"Who do you think it would be? This isn't exactly easy Ronald so you're going to have to move toward me a bit."

"Move? - Are you mental …I can't move, all I can bloody do is float here like a blinken cork!

"Temper, temper Mr. Weasley"

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Nope, not him, try again"

"**Sirius**?" Ron asked puzzled.

"None other" the voice declared as the transparent figure of Harry's Godfather came into view, through the fog.

"Then …I am dead!"

"Wrong again," the specter said chuckling.

"But you're dead; Harry said you pass through the Veil in the Death Chamber."

"Oh I did that all right, which means I have indeed 'passed on' as it were, but that doesn't mean that you're dead, not by a long shot. In fact **if** your ticket isn't punched by the governor upstairs real-soon, then it's very possible my-Lad, you won't recall this conversation as anything more than a delusional dream."

"Gee-whiz, thanks loads Sirius, so what you're saying is …I can't even die properly." Ron said feeling even worse about himself than before.

"You know Ron it is just that kind of thinking that prompted me to come down here and chat with you. Well that …and Lilly threatening to do things to me that I just don't want to think about." The specter of Sirius Black said trembling in fear of his best friend's wife.

"You have seen Harry's parents …are they okay?" Ron asked, suddenly excited.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your knickers in a twist. I see them all the time now, they are fine and in turn, we have been watching you-lot down on earth."

"They aren't mad at me are they? I mean I know that I am not all that good a best-mate to their son, - getting him into trouble all the time, due to my short temper and big mouth."

"Do you think I was any better a mate to James his father? You and I share a lot in common Ronald and it took my 'departure' from the living world to realize it. James was the leader of our little band of mischievous students. I was to James what you are to his son, the sidekick of the group, with Remus playing the part of the quiet intellectual …goodie-two-shoes. This role in Harry's inner circle …is currently held by your darling Miss Granger."

"What about Peter Pettigrew, who plays his role in Harry's inner circle?" Ron asked

"Well apparently …unlike James, Remus and I, you three have somehow avoided our mistake by taking a rat into your fellowship. There never was four of you like the 'Marauders' of my time. Oh no, you-lot went from a trio of individuals to a trio of couples.

There has been a recent change in the original composition of one of the pairing, but I'm not upset about it …for the Lovegood girl was never the best match for Longbottom. I bet you didn't know that Lilly was a close friend to Alice Longbottom …Neville's mum. Lilly raised a big ruckus when the powers that be pulled Luna away from Neville. Don't tell Harry this, but the truth of the matter is, he gets his temper from Lilly not James. My mate, Harry's Father, never lost his cool over anything.

"Though I have to admit," Sirius said with a smirk. "It was a bit of a shocker when **the bloke upstairs** put Parkinson in Lovegood's Place. His good-natured gentleness and her burning ambition are a unique combination. You'd think she'd bully him something brutal, but that's not the way it will work out at all. Their kids will do amazing things in the years to come… Oops, sorry Ron, forget I said that last bit …please, you're not suppose to know about their future yet.

"They're going to get married and have kids?" Ron said stunned. "Poor Neville, that Slytherin witch will eat him alive."

"To outsiders and strangers, not counting your inner circle of close friends yeah, Pansy will always retain the heartless Ice Queen reputation. But to Neville, she will be a soft cuddly kitten and putty in his hands. Believe it or not, at home Neville will most definitely be the one wearing the trousers, for that girl will always worship the ground he walks on."

"Well you certainly could have fooled me? I never knew Parkinson had a soft side?" Ron declared in a tone of genuine surprised.

"You'll not see it too often Ron, that will be a part of her personality reserved exclusively for Neville and their children alone. The side you'll most likely see is the lioness protecting her pride, Attack Neville or her offspring by him and the **'Hellcat'** will come out …claws exposed." Sirius said in way of warning. "Pansy you will find has a temper that is an equal match for your sister's …Ginny.

"Oh great, **the bloke upstairs** has matched my best mates with women with hot tempers, at least Harry and Neville's married life will never be dull." Ron said shaking his head in pity for his two best friends.

"What about you Ron, Hermione has a bit of a temper too …you know?" Sirius said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah well, as I am about to get my ticket punched …which means …I'm dead, Miss Granger's temper is going to be some other blokes problem …and not mine," Ron says in a tone of resigned acceptance.

"Ron I don't believe your going to die now, Harry still needs you, so does that girl of yours, even if she acts otherwise. We sidekicks have a role to play, and we can't leave the stage too early, it messes up the whole plot line." Sirius says jokingly, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yes all right, I buy into the sidekick theory too. But as a sidekick – you have to know better than most - that a sidekick never gets the girl …now do we? The hero gets the girl, and the sole purpose of a sidekick is to provide the hero with the proper incentive to go out and beat the bad-guy in the big battle, or at least that's what always happens at the cinema. So oh joy, I get to follow in your footsteps, as history repeats itself, thanks loads for pointing out the obvious …Sirius.

"You don't understand …" Sirius began only to be interrupted

I understand better than you imagined …but never mind that - now, I accept my role in life's stage Play. Just gets on with it, will you. Send in the angel of death and harvest my soul. Send me off to whatever level of hell that is reserved for laughingstock idiotic sidekicks like us. Because Mr. Sirius Black …godfather to my best mate …you and I share something else in common. Apparently - Harry Potter will be the only one to remember either of us, for neither of us had girls in our lives to mourn our passing.

"What about your family, or better yet …Miss Granger?"

"My family will mourn me for as long as it takes for Ginny to get my replacement officially apart of the Weasley family. Harry has seen so much death, yours included Sirius, and my passing will just be another name on an ever-expanding list. Then some poor unfortunate nipper years from now, the offspring of Harry and Ginny will be condemned to spend his life stuck with my name, just to keep my memory alive.

"It's not a bad trade off really, if you think about it, - one more or less useless, biological son - **out**, one rich and famous, son-in-law **in**. It's a wash Sirius, the ledger balances.

"As for - Hermi… - Miss Granger," Ron says his voice breaking up with emotion. "As for Miss Granger, you could say my 'death' was a bit of fortuitous timing, as I was a mere matter of Days if not …hours away from being the ex-boyfriend of that lovely lady.

For a week now she had treated me as if I was a contagious disease with my slightest touch the means of transmittal of some deadly toxin. The writing has been on the wall for awhile now Sirius, and I was too thick, _**as usual**_, not to see what must be obvious to everyone else.

She always was better off without me, I would have just dragged her down, ruined her career. Now without me about, there is nothing she won't be able to do." Ron was all but shouting at the end, trying to convince himself more than Sirius.

"You can't really believe that rubbish …do you? You are not so easily disposable, to your family …Harry or most especially Hermione."

"Really, then tell me this? If you and Harry's parents have been watching from above …where is my girlfriend right now, - sitting by my hospital bed, - holding my hand? Is anyone there at all?"

"I can't tell you that, we aren't suppose to divulge what we see of the living, I have already slipped up a couple of times, telling you stuff I shouldn't have," Sirius said in an oblivious lie.

"Sirius you're a lousy liar. You never did have what the yanks call a poker face. That is one of the reasons it was so easy for me to beat you at wizards chess, your face always gave your next few moves away. Do you know what your face is telling me now Sirius? It tells me that my so-called girlfriend isn't now nor ever has been at my bedside.

"There was a very good reason for her not being there..." Sirius began before stopping mid-sentence, realizing the slip he had made.

"And what would that be, is Viktor in town this week?"

"Bloody-hell Ronald, you're not still jealous about him are you?" Sirius declared

"I noticed you haven't denied Viktor's possible presence in London, now have you! I am sure he is just _'__**comforting**__'_ her as her 'boyfriend' lies alone and dying …in an _**empty**_ hospital room. Bloody-hell I'm not even dead yet and she's already moved on to another Bloke!" Ron screamed his famous paranoid jealousy kicking in …full force.

Great Lord Above, why must I always be the butt of other people's jokes, the comic relief in the adventures of the great Harry Potter. Perhaps I should be grateful that I am not in the position to see with my own eyes the two them _**snogging,**_ his tongue down her throat and his hand up under her Jumper touching… _**things**_! … While they '_**console**__'_ each other over my 'stupid' act of self-sacrifice.

"Ronald, calm down …it's not that way at all. There is a very 'good' reason that Hermione hasn't seen you in hospital at all this week …or last. In a way, it does have a lot to do with how she feels about you, but the full explanation for her absence at your bedside – isn't what you think it is." Sirius said trying to help but unable to avoid making matters worse.

"I have been in hospital at least a fortnight, thanks for that bit of news Sirius, and you've admitted that Miss Granger hasn't come to see me, not even once. I must say I am not surprised, especially if her old boyfriend Viktor is in town. After all Baron Krum is everything I'll never be …a noble title, rich, famous, muscular and good looking?"

"I am sorry Ronald; this isn't going at all well. I just popped down to cheer you up a bit and I've mucked it up good and proper," Sirius said again trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Good God man, if you came down here to cheer me up, you're doing a bang up job of it." Ron said – laughing softly out of pure bitterness. "But don't feel too bad Sirius, I doubt I would have done any better. Something else we share in common as hero sidekicks I suppose, - neither one us - …could do anything right while we were alive.

"Ron …come on …don't be this way …please?"

"I hope you'll forgive me for saying this Sirius …but to tell you absolute the truth, right now …at this moment. I'm not all that sure that I can take anymore of your 'cheering up' with tales from the world of the living."

"Ronald listen to me! You're getting all worked up over nothing; I was just the wrong person to visit you that's all. I told James and Lilly that my people skills had been ruined after twelve years in Azkaban fortress. But they insisted that I be the one to come see you. Primarily I think, because we shared a history, however brief before my death. Now I have gone and mucked this all up and made you suicidal, where my intention was to do the opposite.

"Don't fret about it Sirius, how can a bloke that's dead be suicidal? Hermione will be better off with Victor or any other bloke that she takes up with …after my funeral, you and I both know that. As for Harry, I was worried about him for a bit when I first got here, wherever here is? But then I realized that if Ginny has been his Dowry-day bride for the last fortnight, I'm sure she has his moral well in hand …if you know what I mean. Strange as it may seem, my sister snogging the chosen one makes me feel better about things. Ginny will keep him grounded in ways I could never hope to do. Besides, she can give him a reason to fight and more important a reason to survive this bloody war." Ron said in the tone of one who has resigned himself to his fate.

"Bloody-hell Ron - …listen to me! The world of the living needs you to fight your way out of this. You still have a role to play in this drama. You're more important than you know, I am not suppose to tell you this but it's **vital** …that you be with Harry during the last battle ...Dammit …I wish I could tell you what's going to happen.

"No need Sirius, I just figured it out. Just do me a favor and make bloody-sure **the bloke upstairs** modifies my memory really good, for I honestly doubt that I have the courage to pull it off, knowing in advance what my fate is, as I do now."

"What are you going on about Ron" Sirius said now very worried.

"This incident at the Pub, it was just a _**practice run**_, wasn't it? The powers that be just wanted a test …to see if I would respond as programmed." Ron said shaking his head sadly.

"I don't understand" Sirius replied.

"Oh yes you do, Ginny has to be with Harry during the final battle, I remember it from Ginny prophecy, pregnant with Harry's baby in fact. Voldemort will strike at my sister to unhinge Harry so he can win and we can't have that now - …can we?

So what the good-guys **need** is someone _**stupid enough**_ to 'take the bullet' for the hero. Just like I saw in the Muggle motion picture my Dad took me to when I was a kid. This American secret-service bloke threw his body in front of a Muggle gun to protect his countries …prime minister like high governor.

What I did for Longbottom and Parkinson was just like what I saw in the cinema, and you-lot …need me to go back to the living to do the same thing again, this time throwing myself in front of an Avada Kedavra curse - meant for Ginny or Harry."

"Ronald you know I can't say anything, one way or the other concerning this theory of yours."

"No worries Sirius, go back and tell James and Lilly that I will fight my way back to the living and be the good little sacrificial lamb they want me to be. But Sirius, you tell them for me that this bit of cannon fodder has a price. If they want me to die to save their son and or the mother of their grandchildren, I require the three of you too pull a few strings up here and make sure that my Hermione has it all, great career and loving family.

Do you understand me …Sirius? You're going to have to break a few rules about the future. Because I need to know, before you leave me here, that my Hermione will have a unwaveringly devoted, always loving, supportive husband and children to give her joy thought out a long and successful life.

"You can't bargain with _**the bloke upstairs**_." Sirius said sadly

"Its not a bargain, its just my last request of Harry's parents and you …to use what influence you might have to grant a doomed bloke who is going to voluntarily step in front of a killing curse his last wish. Just do your best Sirius, its all I ask, if the answer is no, then at least I will have gone the extra mile for the one and only girl I will ever love."

"The same girl that you are convinced was about to dump you?"

"Just because she doesn't love me, doesn't change how I feel about her"

"I can not promise you anything but we will try"

"The answer is **no** then, or you would have already told me what the future holds for my Hermione."

"Did I say the answer was no? Your prayer was heard and will be considered. Really Ronald do you think the bloke upstairs has nothing better to do than to change the destiny of millions because of one prayer. He does that of course, all the time actually, but give him some time to think it over," Sirius declared exasperated.

"Lilly, James and I will do what we can, but the future isn't set in stone like the past, its fluid and moving. I don't understand it all really. Lilly once told me that the reason predicting the future is so hard is precisely because the bloke upstairs gave all of us mortal's freedom to choose our own destiny. Someone evil may decide to turn against Voldemort and become good or someone good may give in to evil.

Every so often good and evil fight, the great confrontation of the last age was in the Muggle world, against the evil of Hitler. While in the magic world was fighting Grindelwald. In our age it is in the magical world fighting Tom Riddle and the Muggle's fighting terrorism.

"Well as least I can die 'again' with the clear conscious of trying to ensure that Hermione would be happy in life, but _**as usual**_ I failed." Ron said with tears pouring down his cheeks.

"You really do love her …don't you?" Sirius asked

"Yes I do, and considering how she feels about me, doesn't that make me the biggest fool of all time?" Ron replied heartbroken.

"Don't give up hope Ron, your theory about your status as cannon fodder could be just as wrong as you suspicions about how Miss Granger feels about you. Who knows your prayer just might be granted with **you** playing the role of devoted husband and father to a half dozen fire engine red bushy-haired brilliant Quidditch players."

"Your bluffing Sirius, just two moves from checkmate and you're attempting to change the unavoidable outcome of the game …nice try though," Ron said sadly, his head hung low in impending defeat, not bothering to check again the poker face of Harry's godfather.

"The game isn't over until it's over - young man, so don't give in to despair. I have to go now Ron, I've just been told that you're about to come out of the coma you have been under for almost a month. Like I said before, you won't remember 90% percent of this, so I won't get in trouble by saying your prayer has been moved to the front burner, and the guy upstairs is looking _**favorably**_ upon your request. "

Ron's trip back to awareness wasn't instant, it was a slow, lonely uphill battle spanning over a period of several days. None of his family or friends was there to witness his noble fight back to consciousness; they had to hear about it second hand through friends who worked in the maximum security area of St. Mungo's. The decision, to stay away from their son's bedside hadn't been made by the Weasley's; it had been one of the last acts of the departing Minister For Magic …Cornelius Fudge who had bared the Weasley's from the ward where their son lay while in hospital.

It was the Minister Fudge's view that the attack at the Pub had been arranged to discredit him personally during an election year and rather then face further embarrassment for inadequate security arrangements for Magical world locations such as the Leaky Cauldron. He had Ronald moved to the high security wing for the boy's so-called 'protection' in spite of all the eye-witness testimony that Neville and Pansy had been the real target and not Ron.

Access to Ron's hospital ward was therefore only permitted through the personal permission of the Minister or his chief of staff and only when any visitation requests were made …in person 24 hours before the planed visit. In the power void that accrued after Minister Fudge was forced from office, his entire staff was compelled to resign. During the tradition to the new administration under Minister Scrimgeour the new Minister had too many demands on his time to arrange hospital visits'.

The Authority to permit access to Ron then fell to the newly appointed Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement - Lord Pius Thickness, a pure-blood former Slytherin who was allegedly a very close **'friend'** while at Hogwarts …with the noble-born Narcissa Black. By making himself unavailable, the Head of Magical Law enforcement made it impossible for the Weasley family to see Ron on a daily bases. It was a small thing to do as a favor for a former lover, but it did underscore the twisted priorities of one of the highest ranking officials in the Wizarding world of the United Kingdom.

Harry and Ginny had spent most the fortnight of Ron's coma together on Norton Island, a modest sized piece of property that Harry had inherited from the late Sirius Black. The Dowry-day couple began to live together in a little cottage situated on the sandy beach of this tropical island on the morning of August first …according to law. They were visited every other day by Harry's new mother-in-law …on the premises of decorating of the main Manor house for the newly wedded couple. The work was proceeding very slowly, primarily because the young couple was distracted by a lack of progress in Ron's medical condition.

During this time …the estrangement of Hermione by Harry and Ginny continued to fester. Although they both now accepted that her lack of response on the night of the attack had been due to traumatic shock. Harry and Ginny continued to dispute claims by Tonks that the famous bookworm was not emotionally detached from her boyfriend, with plans to dump him. The unchallenged proof that backed-up Harry's option …was the indisputable romantic neglect, that Hermione had put Ron through before his heroic act of self-sacrifice.

All attempts to break through Hermione's comatose state at the hospital wing at Hogwarts where she had been confined since the attack had repeatedly failed. A **Catch Twenty-Two** effect had kicked in for the pair, or so was Dumbledore's option. Who as it turned out …was a big fan of the Muggle motion picture that originated the phrase?

Both Hermione and Ron needed the other to break out of the zombie like state they were both in …and yet neither was in a state to help the other. This left them both stuck in a limbo like condition with no foreseeable way out. Even Dumbledore himself was beginning to despair for both Ron and Hermione, when he began to receive reports from St. Mungo that Ron was struggling against his coma from within.

On the first day that Ron opened his eyes even briefly; the Headmaster openly defied the Ministry orders …and much to the surprise of the Auror security detail on duty at Ron's door. The old wizard apparated into an area that was supposed to be warded …just to prevent that very thing, in fact Albus knew Ron was conscious before the matron in charge of the ward did. The teenager's eyelids had barely begun to flutter when the Headmaster apparated inside his private room, appearing at the young mans bedside.

Albus Dumbledore was therefore - the first person Ron saw after spending twenty-two days in a coma. The boy's only words before he drifted off into an exhausted sleep were typical for the boy that the headmaster knew so well

"Tell Hermione, I am sorry" Ron declared in an extra soft whisper before surrendering again to sleep.

"This time Ronald, there is nothing to apologize for, I am very proud of what you did, we all are, but I will pass the message on anyway." Ron hadn't heard a word of it …but the headmaster would carry out the injured boy's wish just the same.

The Headmaster was still standing there twenty minutes later when Pius Thickness barged into the room demanding to know _**how and why**_ Dumbledore got there. Mr. Thickness was just in time to hear the Chief-healer of the ward finish his examination of Ron and then loudly declare his patience weak and malnourished but otherwise completely out of the coma he had been in since the incident.

After repeating this conclusion - in front of witnesses - in the hallway in front of the hospital room where Ron rested, the Healer was about to depart when he was asked one vital question by Albus Dumbledore.

"Can young Master Weasley be moved?"

"That depends on where he is taken Headmaster." The Healer replied calmly.

"The hospital wing at Hogwarts, Madam Poppy Pomfrey has everything prepared."

"Now that he has emerged from his coma I have no objection, as it will remove the disturbance of having several Aurors lounging-about in my hallways."

"Now see here, Mr. Weasley is a key witness to a serious crime," Pius declared smugly, "he will need to be interviewed to provide evidence …"

A rather one sided discussion was then held wherein Mr. Thickness was bluntly informed by the **Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot** that now that the young Master Weasley was out of medical danger, other arrangements would be made concerning the boys post-coma recovery. Any inquiry concerning the incident would be conducted at Hogwarts. Naturally Pius Thickness objected strongly to this idea until he found himself threaten with the charge of unlawful imprisonment if he didn't let the boy go.

Forced to back down, the head of Magical Law Enforcement stood-by helplessly as with a wave of his wand, Albus Dumbledore did a slide-along apparition with a sleeping Ronald Weasley out of the security wing at St. Mungo …only to reappear inside the hospital wing at Hogwarts a moment later, where Madam Pomfrey awaited her new patient.

OoOoOoOo

**Ron POV**

Sitting in a magical version of a Muggle wheelchair - next to the desk of Hogwarts medical Matron …was a comatose Hermione Granger. Whose chair was then gently pushed over next to and in plain sight of Ron …after he was settled into a bed? Hermione sat there unmoving, her eyes open and yet unseeing …for several hours until Ron made another brief visit at being awake.

Turning his head even slightly was exhausting for Ron, but having become aware of the presence of someone just outside his field of vision, turning his head was the only way Ron could determine who was sitting at his bedside. Words cannot describe the shock Ron experienced at seeing his girlfriend sitting in a wheelchair next to his bed.

His surprise was not solely based on her being there at all, for he seemed to remember something vague about the possibility that Victor Krum being in town. The bulk of Ron's amazement at finding Hermione at his bedside was in her worn down condition, which bore little resemblance to the vibrant - full of life girl - Ron had fallen in love with.

Her cheeks were sunken, her skin pale as a ghost, her bushy hair in a state of total disarray, all in all …little Miss prim and proper Gryffindor Prefect extraordinary Hermione Granger was a total mess. She looked in need of a long soak in a hot bath and because of her appearance Ron's first word's to his lady love in more than a fortnight was said in a soft whisper.

"_**Love, you look in need of a cuddle"**_, Ron said drinking in the sight of his wreck of a girlfriend with the same raw desire Muggle blokes do staring at a half-dressed movie actress. It wasn't physical lust that motivated Ron, unlike the Muggle's drooling after the latest adult magazine centerfold. For at that moment there wasn't anything the least bit sexy about the way Hermione looked.

Although she wasn't aware of it, it had never been a purely sexual attraction that had caused Ron to fall so deeply in love with the reigning know-it-all of Hogwarts. It wasn't Hermione's body that stirred him, although that did come later. It was Hermione the person that he fell in love with. The way she looked at him, her smile, her loyalty …that was what hooked him, not the curves which even at sixteen weren't all that impressive.

Funny thing was, Ron would have gladly have waited until their wedding night for anything physical to happen between them, not that he had admitted this to anyone other than Harry. His dorm mates only thought about one thing when it came to girls and the fact that Ron wasn't eager to put notches in his bedpost, would have been beyond the understanding of Dean and Seamus to say the least.

Ron's had always considered his private life with Hermione to be just that, private. He wasn't the type to 'shag' and tell …like Seamus or Dean did all the time, boasting of their carnal conquests, even showing off the girl's 'pinched' knickers, as proof of a successful score.

Neither Dean nor Seamus had the slightest clue that beneath the prim and proper rule following, prudish appearing, Gryffindor Prefect there lay hidden a sexual appetite that rivaled an incubus during the mating season. Hermione's _**public image**_ was that of a _**frigid entity**_ to which the word **sex **merely denoted gender. Not even her closest friends could imagine the sexually aggressive _**Bitch in Heat**_ that Miss Granger became once she had Ron were safe and secure behind magically sealed doors.

But un-like the slow decline in their snogging, five days before he took the hit for Longbottom and Parkinson. Ron sex life hadn't slowed to a crawl over a period of weeks. Instead it had been cut off abruptly twenty two days after it had begun.

Ron hadn't though anything about it at the time, for to tell the truth, the intensity of Hermione's apatite for **physical **lovemaking had outright surprised the hell out of him, stunned beyond words in fact. His brothers had always joked about the alleged nymphomaniac qualities of bookworms and Liberians. Ron had always disregarded his twin brother's suggestive comments - that within Hermione's quite exterior, lay a smoldering inferno of succubus like carnal delights, because he himself didn't think it possible.

The Twins had also warned Ron to beware of the_** quite ones**_, and Ron had shrugged it off as an old-wives tale …besides, _**quite**_ was one thing that a full-out rowing Hermione Granger was not. For the longest time Ron had envisioned a married life with Hermione as containing very little – often reluctant - sex. Then one day last term all of Ron's preconceived notions about Hermione's views on sexuality went right into the bin. One night the carnal tigress came out of her cage with a vengeance and he went from kissing in the hallway is improper …to shagging in every broom cupboard they passed during Prefect patrols. For twenty-two days Hermione could get enough and then …just as sudden as it began …everything stopped.

It wasn't until he was stuck in his coma that Ron made the connection between his suddenly standoff girlfriend and his apparent inability to satisfy the carnal _**needs**_ of a bookworm nymphomaniac. Rationalizing the whole thing …as his fault, _**yet again**_, for had he been a better _**lover**_, maybe he wouldn't have spent so many of his nights in bed …alone.

He had repeated asked Hermione over the last month …what he had done? Literally begged her to forgive him for whatever had angered her, but she refused to answer him beyond saying that; '_**it wasn't him, it was her'. **_Which every bloke knows is girl-talk …which if translated into something a bloke can understand - then becomes the prelude / excuse for the breaking-up that follows.

Two of Ron's dorm mates didn't seem to share Ron's bad luck with women, Harry who had clearly a gone over the deep end when it came to his sister Ginny and Neville who surprisingly enough seemed to actually fancy Pansy Parkinson …of all people. Stranger still …the Ladies in question seemed to be just as committed to the concept of marriage at **sixteen** as there men.

Neville and Harry just didn't seem to fit the stereotypical teenager mold that Dean and Seamus appeared to be the role model for. Life long Commitment to _**anything**_ was beyond the comprehension of Thomas and Finnigan. The same could be said of most of Ron's age-mates. So what made Dean and Seamus different from the rest of their dorm mates? Could it be that one-night-stands with half a dozen girls, and a reluctance to settle down before turn thirty years old - just didn't apply to the three boys who had fought in the battle of the Department of Mysteries?

When Ron awoke again he instantly Looked over from his hospital wing bed at the fashion disaster that was the comatose Hermione sitting in that hospital wheel chair, Ron didn't notice the kind of things that would have instantly repelled Dean and Seamus. They would have noticed the smallness of the vague outline of Hermione's gently heaving bosom, visible through her open robe, barely concealed under a worn thin nightshirt.

Where Ron on the other hand, only was aware of the fact that Hermione was wearing one of his favorite _**Chudley Cannons**_ pajama tops, and the sight of it made him smile. He had wondered where it had disappeared to three months ago, and catching the thief …red-handed, gave Ron a form of pleasure that Dean and Seamus would never comprehend.

Clearly the boys, who fought at the Ministry, were cut from a different kind of cloth than their dorm mates, a fact that the young women in their lives would come to greatly appreciate.

**Hermione POV**

It was the sound of his voice that did it, shattered the shell Hermione had withdrawn into. Slowly as his words sunk into the hellhole of guilt that she had driven herself into, it was the sound of his voice that restarted her internal machinery of living. She blinked her eyes, once and then once again. Her pupils slowly refocus on the young sickly pale boy lying on the bed, the red haired freckle faced love of her life that amazingly was now awake and looking at her with blue eyes …that had from third year always melted her heart.

"Ron?" Hermione croaked her dry throat making her voice sound ruff.

"Yes Luv, It's me" Ron replied his voice thick with emotion.

"Oh Ron, I am so sorry," Hermione said breaking down into tears.

"I don't understand …what did you do? I am the one who did something stupid!" Ron said as he tried to sit up to reach out for his crying girlfriend. The effort however was too much for him, draining his last remaining strength causing him to collapse back down onto his pillow. Exhausted once again …sleep claimed him as his lady love lowered her head down onto the mattress took hold of his hand in hers and unburdened her soul in a long overdue bout of sobbing.

In not much better shape than her boyfriend …sleep soon overtook Hermione as well, with neither of the teenagers aware of the rather heated discussion that went on while they slept, hand in hand. Eventually the headmaster prevailed and Miss Granger's hospital bed was moved up against Ron's. The girl …with the help of a levitation jinx …was lifted out of her wheelchair and into her own bed without disturbing the interlocked hands that she shared with the young man who owned her heart.

"I don't like this one bit Headmaster," Madam Pomfrey declared clearly unhappy.

"I thought you agreed that the sight of each other was the best medicine for both of them right now. No potion of our brewing brought Miss Granger out of her mental self-imprisonment, it was those few words spoken by Ronald that did that." Dumbledore explained yet again.

"I couldn't agree more - Headmaster, but do the beds have to touch? Side by side I have no objection to …but hand in hand? You might as well have put them in the same bed!" Pomfrey declared

"I was going to suggest it, but with his family and hers coming to visit any time now, letting them spoon together might be pushing things a bit, don't you think?"

"_**I would say so**_," The head Matron said loudly …in a prudish huff.

"Well Poppy, I leave you to it then, Harry and Ginny don't know about this yet and I promised to keep them abreast of developments. So I will go fetch them, right off," Dumbledore said turning to leave,

"Best to hold off for awhile, I have two families coming here already, perhaps after dinner would be best for those two, it will give young Master Weasley as well as Miss Granger a change to recover from one of Molly's famous bone breaking hugs." Madam Pomfrey said with an amused chuckle.

"Good idea Poppy, it will give me a chance to visit the 'Potters' at Norton manor. With Ronald and Miss Granger's condition, little thought has been given to those Island lovebirds in over a fortnight."

This tale will continue by request only


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Confrontation on Norton Island Or To high a price to pay.

Words: 6304 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

(Face it folks …I can't write small …1000 word chapters to save my life)

**Author:** Billybob

Category: post O.o.t.P ... AU - Alternate Universe — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**First warning**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Pairings** will be; HG-RW, as the primary focus …with sub-plots of HP-GW _**among others**_. All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven are hereby _**Null and Void**_.

OoOoOoOo

**Premise of this story; **This tale is centered on two primary themes –

**One**, the JKR _**discarded**_ premise of 'inner-house unity' and the strange notion that - _**not all - **_Slytherin's are evil Death Eater …wannabe's.

**Secondarily**: has anyone ever wondered what happens to a Hogwarts student who doesn't get enough OWLS to go on the NEWTS level? Not everyone goes on to University you know. Potions was a requirement to become an Auror, and neither Ron nor Harry made the cut under Snape, a new potion professor had to be brought in during HBP to get around this fact. Even then Harry and Ron didn't return seventh year, didn't sit the NEWTS exams and yet still ended up Aurors in the Epilog. Doesn't that strike you as …odd?

OoOoOoOo

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write smut.

**Time line**: begins late July 1996 summer holiday between HP school terms 5 and 6

OoOoOoOo

**Second Warning**:

This contains **no SLASH** …nor will any of the **female characters** in my HP tale feel the slightest bit **attracted **to **Draco Malfoy** (herein called …The Ferret)

Merlin knows that Slash and

DM/HG

DM/GW

DM/LL

DM/PP

DM/AG

DM/DG

DM/HP

DM/RW

And

DM/OC …and slash now seems to dominate the majority of HP Fan-fiction written today. I on the other hand …still write (if poorly) the traditional pairings.

OoOoOoOo

_Unbridled Butchery of the King's English abounds herein; enter at your own risk. ( no ...I serious here)_

_No Bata-reader was harmed in the retelling of this tale. (I don't have one …savvy?)_

OoOoOoOo

**Roll film**

OoOoOoOo

20th. of August 1996

The Headmaster wisely remembered to change into more appropriate attire before returning to the tropical paradise that comprised the new home of the future Mr. and Mrs. Potter. As the magical floating Island drifted _**invisibly**_ in the general area off the southwestern coast of Spain, using a larger variation of the spell the knight bus of England uses _**to avoid obstacles**_ like passing ships. With the Island temperature always warmer and less inductive to the wearing of layers clothing …that was normal for England even in late August.

The Hawaiian shirt the Headmaster put on had been a gift from his brother Aberforth, and was admittedly a bit 'LOUD' color wise. This would be the first real change the old wizard had to use his younger sibling's gift and after his last visit to Norton Island, the old man had learned 'the hard way' to dress for the island's climate.

Coming out of the fireplace, which magically connected Norton Manor to the master bedroom of Sirius Black's deceased father - Devon …back at number 12 Grimmauld Place, London, the first change the old wizard noticed was the large cloak rack in the center of the former library. Next to this were two changing areas equipped with elaborate privacy screens. On a large table within ten feet of the floo were large piles of swimming costumes sorted by gender and size. Above the selection of swimwear floated a large sign unsupported by wires, which boldly declared.

_Harry and Ginny welcome you to Norton Manor_,

_The Home of the Potters_

_Pick out a swimming costume that strikes your fancy,_

_Transfigure to taste and level of exposure. Then join us on the beach._

_Please note: Nudists are welcomed here_

_Just so you know_

_*Breakfast is at eight, _

_*Luncheon at noon, *with dinner at six_

_Blankets and pillows are available for those who wish to spend the night on the beach._

_Friends are always welcomed here_

Smiling in amusement, Dumbledore removed his outer robes he had traveled in and moved toward the front door to the manor house in his swim-trucks, sandals and **loud** brightly colored tourist shirt. He was not surprised as he made his way toward the front door at being greeted by several re-hung Norton family portraits, which like any good host and hostess were always happy to have visitors.

At the main entrance was the old Headmaster's official welcoming committee. This composed of a delighted house-elf by the name of Dobby and an elegantly dressed, in the height of 1890 Victorian era fashion, the semi-transparent figure of the resident Ghost of Norton Island, Dame Ellen. This elegantly clad specter had been a powerful seer when alive and a force to be reckoned with even now.

_"Welcome back Headmaster, it is always a pleasure to see you"_ the ghost declared happily …with a slight bow of respect.

"The pleasure is all mine as always …Dame Ellen," Albus replied returning the respectful bow

_"Have you come to check up on the children?" _the ghost inquired.

"No your ladyship I have not, instead I bring news of their friends."

_"They are both awake then? That is good, for I have foreseen their children playing here on the beach. Strangely though, my original vision has changed since last we spoke. It now includes three addition children all of them blessed with hair of jet-black, with more, several more off in the distance still too vague for me to see clearly. Naturally I was concerned as these new children obviously come from different parents than the Weasley's and the Potter's. _

_I was about to send you a message though one of the portraits that now once again hangs on the walls of the Manor house. When a young man, apparently a close friend of the Potters arrived with his black haired ladylove, they are here now as a matter of fact, down at the guest-house with the Potter's." _

"Ah that would be Miss Parkinson and Mr. Longbottom, do I take it from what you have said that they too will have a future together?"

_"The future is always in motion, so it is hard to say, but if events follow as I see them now the foundation of three great houses will begin here. _

"_My ancestors and I are of course delighted at the possibility of the future leaders of our world playing together on these beaches." _The ghost declared with a smile before her expression change too deadly serious. _"Safeguard the Herbologist and his lady well - Headmaster, for they are destined to unite what once was divided. Where they lead …others will surely follow". _

"Yes, I believe that as well, the importance of the romance between Mr. Longbottom and Miss Parkinson is profound and will receive all the encouragement that I can give." Dumbledore said in a deadly serious tone.

_"I am happy to hear this Headmaster, but I must warn you that the greatest threat to their happiness will be the pressure applied to the girl while out of her boyfriend's presence. _

_I have had several visions that tell me that the negative attitude and preconceived prejudices of her head of house shall easily outweigh the influence of the few children of Death Eaters that still remain within Hogwarts walls." _Dame Ellen declared in a tone of warning.

"So you predict that Professor Snape will be more of a threat than Malfoy and his traditional cronies? That is an aspect to this cross house courtship I had not considered, most interesting?" Dumbledore replied in surprise.

_"The head of Slytherin House will need no prompting from anyone to oppose this match. If he allows this to go forward without consequences, the 'unity' of his house against all outsiders …will crash down like a house of cards. _

"_I do not base this option solely on my skills as a seer, for several of my ancestors portraits have spoken in great detail with other portraits in other pureblood households, the Parkinson-Longbottom match has been the fuel for much heated discussions."_

"Really? - I had no idea," Dumbledore said

_"Oh yes, the consensus at the moment is whole hearted approval of the union. My grand niece has a portrait in the Parkinson Household, and she tells me that all the paintings there all agree on the suitability of young master Longbottom. _

_More-over the current Lord Parkinson has apparently rebuffed several attempts by the Malfoy family to apologize for the Dowry-day disaster. It was my grand niece who was witness to the two attempts by Lady Malfoy to heal the breach between her house and the Parkinson's. I also feel compelled to point out that assisting her in these futile efforts was none other than the New Head of Magical Law Enforcement Pius Thickness and your potion master, Severus Snape." _

"Severus went with Narcissa did he – against my specific instructions to stay neutral in the affair? Well-well, this is something I was unaware of" the old wizard said with a concerned look on his face.

_"Yes Headmaster, both times Lady Malfoy went to plead her case, your potion master went with her. In fact my grand niece tells me that it was Professor Snape and not Mrs. Malfoy who made all __**the implied threats**__ against Lord Parkinson's youngest child if her father did not reestablish marital ties with the Malfoy's._

"Severus threatened _**physical harm**_ to Miss Parkinson?" Dumbledore asked stunned

_"Only by __**implication**__, nothing openly blatant …still I am sure that had Mr. Longbottom resided in any house other than Gryffindor, this 'match' would not have prompted your potion master's __**aggressive**__ involvement." _The ghost declared in a firm tone.

"Why do you say that milady?" the headmaster asked curiously

_"Another of my ancestors was a professor of charms a hundred years ago at Hogwarts and his portrait now hangs near the Great hall. He has informed my family through his portrait here, of your Professor Snape's open hatred of all things Gryffindor. Which I am told he has indulged in more and more since the arrival of Lord Potter at Hogwarts six years ago."_

"Yes I am aware of his dislike of the boy and his house; it dates back to his own experience with several Gryffindor's mischief makers while he was a student there." Dumbledore explained

_"This goes way beyond __**dislike**__ headmaster! If I as a ghost on this island, thousand of leagues away from your school, am aware of his open 'hatred' of all things Gryffindor. Can you imagine what students sitting his classes are experiencing first hand? Good God man, from what I hear, he no longer makes even the slightest pretense of objectivity toward any Gryffindor's who attend his classes._

_I - myself …as well as most of the Norton family where traditionally sorted into Ravenclaw. Therefore I have no personal axe to grind. So I ask you this, if you are as it seems, aware of the fact that your potion master is deliberately standing in the way of all four Hogwarts houses uniting against the growing darkness. Why in the name of Merlin have you not sacked the man, his gross mistreatment of young Lord Potter alone merits it?"_

"I have my reasons …Dame Ellen, which is all I am prepared to say at this time." Dumbledore replied digging his heels in.

_"Alright then headmaster, I have given you the council of a true seer. You will not be the first to ignore the advice of my kind, nor - I regret to say …the last. Apparently you have already decided to once again ignore the misconduct of one of your Heads of Households. I do not claim to understand what power he has over you Albus, I just regret that Miss Parkinson will have to pay the price for your lack of …well never mind._

"It has been a long established tradition for the Headmasters of Hogwarts to turn a blind eye to what a Board of Governors appointed Head of Household does within the confines of their common rooms and dormitories." Dumbledore said in way of explanation.

_"I am not referring to the internal administration within the confines of Slytherin House …Albus, and you know it!" _The Ghost replied with contempt_. "I am aware that you will not lift a finger to safeguard Miss Parkinson while in Slytherin. Though how you will be able to sleep at night knowing what will become of the girl is beyond my comprehension._

"Dame Ellen precisely what are you implying? _ Dumbledore said now fully on guard._

_I'm not implying anything Albus; I am saying straight out that the spilled blood of that girl and the fiancée that rushes to defend her …will be a stain on your hands for all eternity. _The Ghost declared grimly_. Can you really be so-blind by tradition …as to be foolish enough to believe that Lord Potter will stand by and do nothing when young master Longbottom declares a one man blood-feud against all within Slytherin? _

"_Do you think Lord Potter will be exceedingly grateful for you turning a blind eye to the mistreatment that his future dowry-day bride will suffer while sitting potions during the next three years. I am also willing to wager that your personal relationship with Potter will suffer due to the abuse that his lady will endure at Professors Snape's hands. _

_I think you will come to discover in time Headmaster …that Lord Potter may begin to have second thoughts about where he places his loyalty all due to the unpunished abuses of his wife by Snape. Nothing comes without cost Professor; you must consider what price you will pay for turning a blind eye to your potion masters hatred."_

"I thank you for your wise consul Dame Ellen; you have given me much food for thought. I have to admit that a lot of what you say is true, and rest assured that my potion master will be carefully watched during the upcoming term." Dumbledore said realizing that he now found himself between a rock and a hard place concerning one of his teachers.

_'Just __**watched**__ Albus?" _The ghost said shaking her head once again in disappointed at the Headmaster. _'As you wish, I have voiced my concerns and it is up to you to accept or reject my counsel"_

"There are pros and cons to every discussion milady, and I am aware of the difference in treatment that Professor Snape shows between Slytherin students in his classes and those from other houses," Dumbledore declares with a smirk. _"_Believe it or not, his favoritism towards his own house backfires more often than he realizes.

"_How so?" _The ghost inquired

"By holding all Slytherin's to a far lower standard than his other students - of course", the headmaster replied, "the OWL and NEWTS scores that his Slytherin students receive at the hands of independent examiners have suffered greatly for many years now. You are correct about my potion masters dislike for all things Gryffindor and Harry Potter in particular, and as a result no one is held to a tougher standard in that class than Harry. On the other hand most Slytherin students get passing marks for doing little more than just showing up.

Every year for the pass five any non-Slytherin students sitting potion classes with Mr. Potter had a higher standard than anyone who had taken the same material the year before. But the easy treatment the Slytherin's received, the obvious disparity in treatment and scoring has come back to haunt them. This upcoming term only Miss Parkinson and Mister Malfoy have qualified to advance to the NEWT level course and they barely squeaked by.

The internal class marks of all fifth year Slytherin students in potions …did not correspond to their OWL results at all. Miss Parkinson and Mister Malfoy went into the OWL exam top of their class and came out at the bottom of those that will advance to the next level.

The biggest surprise was the same Mr. Longbottom who you say is here today visiting the Potters. His in-class marks had him at the bottom of his class and horribly failing, whereas his O.W.L. results put him in the top 10 percent. These disparities between internal marks and the O.W.L. results did not go unnoticed. It caused an official investigation to be conducted by the Hogwarts Board of Governors into Severus teaching methods, which resulted in Professor Snape being severely reprimanded for his lack of objectivity concerning his blatant 'abuse' of non-Slytherin students.

They even went so far as to put him on notice that his in class behavior would be closely monitored this upcoming term. If his misconduct continues, after he was officially warned that his employment contract with Hogwarts is at risk, one more infraction and his position at Hogwarts would be terminated.

_"There was you excuse to sack him Albus," The ghost said. "Why didn't you?"_

"Let me just say that my potion master abuses of his non-Slytherin students as aggrievious as they are, still does not outweigh his uses in other areas. Dame Ellen, please try to understand, I made a deal with Professor Snape almost twenty years ago and his continued employment was one of his conditions for accepting it. He has kept his end of our bargain so I cannot break my word and fire him," Dumbledore said sadly, "No matter what it costs me …personally."

_"Thank you Albus, I begin to understand your motivations a little better, I shall not press you on details of this 'bargain with the devil' that you made with your potions master, or what services he provides that makes you look the other way. I will however offer one final bit of advice to you. Tell Lord Potter why you're giving Professor Snape a free pass on his misconduct. If he understands your reasons it may lessen the damage to your relationship with him."_

"I cannot, I am sorry to say, for keeping our arrangement secret was another condition on Professor Snape's acceptance of the deal." Dumbledore said with obvious regret. "I just hope and pray that Harry and Ginny's time here alone on Norton Island has fortified them both for the trials ahead of them both.

_"Well then I shall not keep you, and if it gives you any comfort Albus, I believe you will be more than just pleased with the effect of the last two weeks here has had on the future Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Declared the softly smiling ghost she slowly faded away_

Squaring his shoulders and cheered by the resident Norton Ghost final words, Albus Dumbledore left the Manor House and headed off across the putting green perfect manicured lawn toward the beach-house. There he saw a young couple speaking with Dobby the house-elf that had gone ahead of the Headmaster to inform his master and mistress of the arrival of an important guest.

The young couple after the house-elf disappeared turned and began to close the distance between host and guest. As the space between them dropped the old wizard became increasing aware of the difference between the half-starved emotionally damaged boy he had brought to this island sanctuary, and the vigorously healthy, full of life young man that now approached him.

At first the old wizard was concerned, for it appeared that the two teenagers walking so casually toward him were both naked, but upon closer examination this proved not to be the case. Although Albus would be the first to concede that the swimming costumes that Harry and his dowry-day bride were wearing would never pass Molly Weasley's modesty test.

The material that composed Ginevra attire was of the same color as her now golden brown suntanned skin, and although it did admittedly cover the most _**critical areas**_ of the now fifteen-year-old girl's anatomy, it did so only just barely. Harry now sixteen was wearing a loincloth …plain and simple, held together by a bit of leather. Physically he looked …reinvigorated, a young golden skinned Adonis standing proud and sure next to his chosen life mate.

Combined the total amount of material covering both of the Potters would maybe make a medium sized handkerchief. No, there was simply no-way that Molly would approve of what _**little**_ they had on, the Headmaster thought to him-self.

Coverage was only in the front by the way, a fact that the 150 year-old Headmaster discovered to his shock while being lead back to the shade of the guest house by the arm-in-arm couple. When Albus finally found the nerve to point out his conclusions about their swimming costumes and Molly's reaction to seeing it, much to his surprise the Potter's agreed with him whole heartily.

"You're right …of course - professor, my Mum would go mental if she knew that this was all I had on while _**company**_ was here at the island with us," Ginny said in an amused tone.

"Not to mention the fact that when we are alone, the swim wear we now have on gets discarded," Harry says with a big smile on his face. "My future wife, doesn't like tan lines, or so she tells me, she also wants to know exactly what she will be getting some day and so far she hasn't objected to anything she has seen."

"But what if Molly was to suddenly drop in on you two while you're frolicking on the beach starkers? She loves you as a son Harry, but if she surprised you two in the buff, there would be hell to pay." The old wizard asked curious to hear the boy's answer.

"No worries Professor, there is only one way onto this island and Dobby set up a alarm jinx on the floo that instantly changes our swimming costumes to something a lot more modest if anyone not pre-authorized comes though. Ginny here insisted on it as a matter of self-preservation. Harry declared with a proud grin on his face.

It is that same desire for a _**long life**_ that keeps things between us from going too far. Ginny still has two years to go before she graduates and I don't believe that Mrs. Weasley will welcome grandchildren from us …before then.

"Mum would know, if we did anything, she doesn't have to catch us in the act, its kind of a sixth sense with her. She knew Ron and Hermione had done it and got in his face _**right proper**_ the last time he came home for summer holidays. Her tirade didn't stop my mental sibling though, because he was too insane about that girl to care, always has been …since third year. There was a time …when Ron would gladly endure a thousand rows with my Mum in exchange for a five minute slap and tickle with Hermione, Ginny said sadly with deeply felt regret.

"Speaking of that" the Headmaster, said with a grin, his eyes twinkling brightly. "I believe your brother with be getting at least a good long snog from his lady-fair tonight, seeing as he emerged from his coma less than an hour ago."

"He's awake?" Harry and Ginny shouted at the same time.

"Yes, with the last hour in fact and once I was sure of it I rushed over here to tell you both. Also as I predicted his return to consciousness was the trigger required to bring Miss Granger back to the world of the living as well." T he Headmaster declared smugly.

"They are both at Hogwarts? Why did you put them together, knowing how standoffish she has been toward him lately? You should have left her where she was and brought my brother here instead?" Ginny demanded to know suddenly very miffed.

"Bringing them together was for the best. A few words from Ronald - was the _**only thing**_ that brought Miss Granger out of the guilt-filled mental prison that she had withdrawn into. Their recovery will accelerate all the faster now that they both know the other is nearby.

Your plan Mrs. Potter - to use a **sexy** mental image of Miss Granger to break your brother's coma didn't work. I concede the point that most men are – sexually speaking - visual animals, but I never agreed with your assumption that you're your brothers attraction to Miss Granger was primarily based on her physical appearance. I have always felt that their attraction to one another _**predated **_puberty. If you think about it - those two - have been all but inseparable since their second year!

The headmaster is spot on about this one Ginny; it was always Ron-Hermione and me …the two of them …working together …supporting me! More times than I can count …I'd stand off to one side watching them row and they would hardly acknowledge my presence. I was the third wheel in the trio, I just never put it all together until now.

"Harry is correct, ever since the Troll incident, the staff and I have been aware of the two-person support staff that Harry acquired during his second year". The Headmaster said in full agreement. "I should also point out that my repeated attempts to use Legitimancy to break through to either was also unsuccessful. So the idea of using telepathy to sent messages from one mind into another also failed.

"There has always been a sort of chemistry between them and although they are both now very weak, I am convinced that the **bond** they share will set wings onto an otherwise slow recovery. However, as much as there closeness will help in the healing process I am afraid that neither of them will be getting out of the hospital wing before the beginning of term.

"Your parents Mrs. Potter are with them now, as are _**hopefully**_ the Grangers. I had hoped to let you see them tonight after dinner, but now that I see your opposition to them being together at all, perhaps this reunion should wait until you can both be more open minded as to Miss Grangers' commitment to Ronald.

"We aren't apposed to them being together Professor," Harry said trying not to lose his temper. "I know that my best mate is mental about her. It's Hermione's behavior recently that is the cause of my concern.

"It's just not natural; girls are supposed to be the ones pressing for commitment, and blokes resisting the concept. But with Ron and Hermione the world is turned on its head, he is ready to settle down and she isn't."

"They are both only sixteen Harry," Dumbledore said in way of explanation. "To most teenagers of your age-mates **even** a Dowry-day _**engagement**_ is unthinkable. Lord Parkinson editorial was spot-on about the lack of comfort factor that cause the majority of Dowry day marriages to be reproductively unsuccessful. Bringing a pair of total strangers who are now suddenly engaged to be married …together to become as comfortable with each other as you and Ginny are is the whole reason the law puts the bride in the husbands household two years before the marriage is consummated.

"Ronald, Neville and you Harry are somewhat of a walking contradiction with a number of your age mates, mature about something's immature about others. Those of you who fought at the Ministry are cut of a different cloth than those who did not."

"What do you mean by that Professor?"

"You and Ronald have both been exposed to a happy marriage …Arthur's and Molly's. You have seen the results of two people who genuinely care for one another; manage **with love** the insanity of raising a large family.

"Neville has his Grandmother and although she is a bit stern, he also has a loving family to emulate. You three have also seen battle, come within an inch of death and survived, which means you have come to enjoy Life in a way that your other dorm mates cannot understand. In your hearts of hearts you three know that marriage can work and the importance of leaving a part of you behind. After seeing the alternative while living the horrors of the Durley's, it is not hard to understand why Harry Potter wouldn't want the same thing that the Weasley's enjoy.

"Hermione was a part of that battle too professor …why doesn't she want to settle down like the rest of us?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say Mrs. Potter; she has reasons for her reluctance. She has personal issues which it would be wrong of me to reveal. But please I beg you do not confuse her cold feet in showing affection as embarrassment over her boyfriend or any uncertainty about her romantic commitment to young master Weasley.

"I'm not convinced professor, but I will try to keep an open mind"

"More I cannot ask! By-the-way …I'm going to have Fred and George pick up school supplies for all four of you and ship the-lot to Hogwarts. Your other things school robes and the like have already been packed and shipped to Gryffindor tower and will be waiting for you there."

"Would you like to stay for dinner Headmaster, we would both like an opportunity to explain calmly …our views on the Granger-Weasley romantic incompatibility …as we see it - in _**greater detail**_," Ginny asked relishing the role of lady of the Manor.

"I wouldn't be imposing?" replied the old man

"No sir, my husband and I would be delighted if you would join us," Ginny said using Harry's spousal title with obvious pride.

******* Dinner for five**

A few hours later after a good swim, the elderly Headmaster of Hogwarts and two of his favorite students sat down on the porch/veranda of Norton Manor for the evening meal. As six o'clock approached they waited the arrival of their remaining two guests Neville and Pansy. Dumbledore tried to pump Harry and Ginny for information concerning the newly formed couple, but it was no use …all they did in response to his questions was to smile in a knowing fashion.

"Come now Harry, don't leave me in the dark here, the romance of those two is important on so many levels its frightening," Albus pleaded.

The desperate edge of his voice made both teenagers laugh, as they shook their heads no.

"Oh this is so sweet, a bit of payback right Harry?" Ginny said while trying and failing to keep her amusement in check. "All these years our Headmaster has appeared all knowing about the 'goings-on' within Hogwarts Castle, but pull him ten feet outside the gates and he is clueless!"

"She is right you know," Harry said chuckling. "Neville and Pansy's romance took place at the Parkinson estate and here so you have no way of knowing how things are progressing.

"Well Sir - let me tell you one of the unwritten rules of this island. What happens here… stays here?"

"I was raised amongst Muggles as you know and in that world this island would be call Switzerland, totally neutral and irreversibly discrete. My future wife and I want our friends to feel at home here, doing whatever they wish without fear that magical photographs of what goes on here ending up the next morning on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

With that in mind I have had Dobby put a jinx on the entire Island making it impossible for pictures to be taken here unless he takes them him-self. The fireplace has a charm on it that affects departing guests that makes them extremely reluctant to speak with anyone about goings on here on the island.

"While I am on the subject and before Neville and Pansy get here for dinner. I would like to know how you intend to safeguard Pansy from Malfoy and his cronies' retaliation for the crime of getting engaged to a Gryffindor." Harry asked looking deadly serious

"I take it Dame Ellen has spoken to you about this?" the Headmaster said amused.

"Yes sir, and frankly I agree with her, Snape will keep his promise to Lord Parkinson about making Pansy's life a living hell, I know it and so do you." Harry said becoming angry at the headmaster tone.

"Why don't you let the staff handle Miss Parkinson's safety Harry?"

"No sir, with all do respect, I don't believe I will"

"What did you say?" Dumbledore said stunned

"I said and I will repeat myself as many times as necessary so that you understand. I will not just stand-by and watch Neville and Pansy be torn apart because of your indulgence of the potion masters intolerance of non-Slytherin's.

Your handling of the 'Snape' problem sir, in the past has proven…shall we say less than effective. I quite frankly put little stock in your assurances now, that Miss Parkinson well-being both emotional and physical will be safeguarded with any house controlled by your hate filled potion master.

"And what precisely do you intend to do about it?" the old headmaster responded with heat in the face of Harry's unexpected sudden and all but open rebellion.

"Nothing much," Harry responded without flinching. "Just open war."

"You can't be serious Harry, if you do that you'll tear the school apart." The Headmaster said not doubting for an instant his student's ability to carry out his threat.

"Of course I am serious sir, the sorting hat keeps telling us to unite against the darkness, and Slytherin House under Snape stands alone as a sanctuary for Death Eater activity. But of course - You didn't need Dame Ellen to tell you that.

Your beloved …Potion Master, has made threats against the girlfriend of Neville, when he attacks her, with improper detentions, when she is harassed with her dorm or common room. The DA will retaliate first with **W.W.W. style** pranks against Malfoy and his cronies and then…well sir …it will get ugly – rather quickly."

The headmaster sat there stunned as visions of running spell battles in the corridors ran through his mind, such thoughts fill his soul with dread.

"There will be _**stiff punishments**_ for wrong doers, no matter whom they are," Dumbledore threatened.

"Then expel me from Hogwarts here and now Professor, because even if I have to do this alone, I will not let Pansy and Neville suffer or Ginny for that matter, because of your inability to 'control' your potions master."

"Harry, please…don't do this." Dumbledore pleaded

"Keep your dog on a tight leash, and I won't half too." Harry replied deadly serious. "Look sir, I didn't have to tell you my intentions in advance, I don't want Hogwarts turned into a battleground any more than you do, but after five years of abuse, I just don't trust anymore of your _**vague promises**_ about keeping him in check."

"I have lost your trust, haven't I?" the old headmaster said very much feeling his age.

"After keeping the prophecy from me all that time, yeah …pretty much." Harry replied honestly none to happy about it him-self.

"Headmaster, so that you know, we are not taking any of this lightly. But after listening to your responses and taking into considering your continued attitude of non-interference concerning Snape. You leave us no choice but to inform you that Harry and I will be dropping out potions this year." Ginny said in a monotone.

"What, you can't do that…I won't permit that" Dumbledore said upset.

"Harry and I have discussed it and decided that as I am now Mrs. Potter, Professor Snape will not be able to resist making my life hell while sitting his class. He will know as you do that abusing me he will hurt Harry."

"Miss Weasley, I think that your…"

"…The name is Potter Professor," Ginny said interrupting the older man. "It is a name I am proud to bare and it is a name Professor Snape will automatically hate. I refuse to serve unwarranted detentions and lose my house points …just because of my new last name. I'm sure that Pansy and Neville will feel the same way about this as we do.

As Harry and I wish to be more open about telling people what is going on than you have ever been with us we wish to inform you Headmaster, that we will be spreading the word around – by owl post – of our boycotting Snape's classes this term. Considering the response we have received so far, just from close friends. It is very likely that Professor Snape's fifth, sixth and seventh year classes are going to be rather empty of just about everyone ...except Slytherin's."

"The Board of Governors is not going to look kindly on your boycott – Harry. Do you realize that without an N.E.W.T. in potions …these boycotting students will be unable to get good paying Ministry positions after graduation? Your **Dream** of being an Auror will end."

And did you realize …that this might well be the _**justification**_ for Professor Snape's deliberate persecution of anyone non-Slytherin in Potions? T o stack the Ministry with Voldermort's Death Eater Wannabe's – giving Tom _**control of the place**_ without firing a single hex. I can envision a bloodless coup,

That's impossible Harry! Voldemort taking over the Ministry without a fight is a ludicrous flight of fantasy.

"I wouldn't count on that if I were you sirs, as you yourself have told me …over and over …nothing is impossible it's just that some things are more difficult to do than others." Harry said

To be continued, please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Marriage and Inheritance

Entitled: Good Lord, is that Neville?

Words: 5709 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

Author: Billybob

Category: post O.o.t.P ... AU - Alternate Universe — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**First warning**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Pairings** will be; HG-RW, as the primary focus …with sub-plots of HP-GW _**among others**_. All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven are hereby _**Null and Void**_, unless I say otherwise.

OoOoOoOo

**Premise of this story; **This tale is centered on two primary themes –

**One**, the JKR _**discarded**_ premise of 'inner-house unity' and the strange notion that - _**not all - **_Slytherin's are evil Death Eater …wannabe's.

**Secondarily**: has anyone ever wondered what happens to a Hogwarts student who doesn't get enough OWLS to go on the NEWTS level? Not everyone goes on to University you know. Potions was a requirement to become an Auror, and neither Ron nor Harry made the cut under Snape, a new potion professor had to be brought in during HBP to get around this fact. Even then Harry and Ron didn't return seventh year, didn't sit the NEWTS exams and yet still ended up Aurors in the Epilog. Doesn't that strike you as …odd?

OoOoOoOo

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write smut.

**Time line**: begins late July 1996 summer holiday between HP school terms 5 and 6

Warning:

Unbridled abuse of the Kings English, spelling, grammar and word usage ahead, Abandon all hope ye that enter here (go back before it is too late) or I'll get you my pretties and your little dogs too…(evil chuckle)!

No beta reader was harmed in this story …because I don't have one

**ROLL FILM**

OoOoOoOo

**Dumbledore POV**

There was an old saying that went, 'Be careful what you wish for, because sometimes that's exactly what you get.' This saying had come to roost for the Headmaster of Hogwarts in spades.

In telling Ginny of the prophecy concerning her and Harry, his hope had been to motivate the girl to take an active interest in the future of the husband-lover and father-to-be of her children that destiny had foretold would be the love of her life.

The old wizard's ultimate goal was to give Harry a reason to fight Voldemort; to inspire him out of the depression he had sunk into with the death of his Godfather Sirius Black.

What better way to do this than to get the boy **laid** by a girl who had been head over heels mental for Harry for years? Give the only daughter of some of his closest friends the excuse she had been hoping for, to aggressively go out and claim in a physical fashion 'her man' before some other shameless hussy like Miss Chang of Ravenclaw wiggled their rear-end in front of a utterly clueless, romantically innocent boy-who-lived.

It had been a simple – straightforward utterly **brilliant plan**, one the Headmaster's better ones …or so he thought. But the old wizard had forgotten the one little thing that Ronald Weasley could have told him from years of playing Wizard Chess. _**'No plan survives contact with the enemy' **_ …in this case being events outside the control of anyone, especially Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. So, although Albus's little plot hadn't worked out exactly as planned, the old headmaster couldn't complain about the actual outcome either.

The young wizard sitting across from the Headmaster was a very different person than he had been at the end of last term at Hogwarts in June. Harry was invigorated and renewed in strength, both physical and emotional. He was behaving as a fully matured adult and although the old wizard hadn't expected the boy to be so confrontational so soon, his courage in speaking up for himself and his friends far outweighed the disrespectful aspects.

Albus also knew that Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter was solely responsible for this miraculous transformation and although this made the girl number two on the Voldemort Hit List, he doubted the adolescent was all that concerned about it. There was a feeling of unshakeable confidence radiating from the girl that was amazing. She was clearly happier than at any other time of her life and everything about her appearance showed it. Ginny had her most cherished dreams come true twenty two days ago …for she had more than just the boyfriend she had dreamed of since she had been ten.

She had become, thanks to the late …Sirius Black, Harry Potter's Dowry-Day bride and although the bonding ceremony itself couldn't legally take place until she was seventeen, the Headmaster had not the slightest doubt that Ginevra considered herself to be Harry's wife in every sense _**except biblically**_ and even that …was now …just a matter of time.

From the way the young Lord Potter was looking at his lady and the headmaster was certain that Harry would be the last one to admit it; in Albus point of view - after the few hours he had spent with the young couple, - Lord Potter's resistance to his Dowry-bride – sexually - was gradually weakening. Being a normal healthy young man, he had responded as any normal healthy **man** would to the sight of his beautiful, barely fifteen-year-old fiancée swimming half naked in the warm crystal clear waters that surrounded Norton Island.

The inner lagoon, protected by a thick coral reef, had shielded this large body of water from the sharks that swam in that part of the Atlantic where the unplotable invisible island floated. Warm sands and water, high eighty-degree days and low seventy-degree nights had provided a romantic backdrop for the teenage lovers that would have been impossible to ignore.

The Headmaster, however, did not assume automatically that the two teenagers in front of him were sexually active. Harry's deep set sense of right and wrong was too well known to the old wizard for Albus to think that Harry would 'take advantage' of the girl he adored.

That the girl in question might desperately want to be ravaged wouldn't enter Harry's calculations on doing the _**right thing**_ by his future bride. Molly Weasley trusted him with her only daughter and Albus was certain that Harry wanted to be worthy of that trust.

Ginevra's confidence in speaking for both of them spoke volumes of the depth that their relationship had reached in just the fortnight they had been together alone since Dowry Day.

Harry hadn't even batted an eye at being referred to as a husband, the headmaster had noticed, and Albus was willing to bet that once the concept of Ginny's spouse status was firmly rooted in Harry's mind, the days would be numbered before all marital rights would be 'fully' exercised.

The headmaster had also noticed, that during the rather 'heated' discussion over Severus Snape, the way in which Ginevra had looked upon her 'husband' while Harry had threatened the old man with 'open war.' It had been a look of such open desire that it had shocked the old professor.

The undisguised expression of raw lust on the girl's face confirmed a pet theory of the old man's concerning the source of the seven children that Molly had given Arthur during their marriage. In fact, Albus couldn't help but wonder at the total number of Weasley's there would be today without the numerous magic _**contraceptive spells and jinxes**_ available to an intelligent and precautionary minded witch like Molly.

"_Yes, I certainly have to check the ongoing birth control charm built into the walls of Hogwarts_," the headmaster thought to himself. "_If, as it appears, Ginny shares her mothers __**'appetites**__,' reinforcing the contraceptive jinxes that protects Hogwarts' female students from unwanted pregnancy prior to seventh year graduation, might be a very good idea". _

Muggle's, after all, normally experience a birth rate jump during wartime and such urges will naturally effect Hogwarts female student population once the war with Voldemort accelerates into full swing. "_Yes…definitely must check the charms when I get back,"_ the old wizard mused making up his mind.

In fact, Albus was so engrossed in this line of thought that the old wizard wasn't aware of the approach of the last two people visiting the island that day. Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson was only a mere two meters away from the veranda before the Headmaster knew they were there.

Looking up from his reflections, the headmaster received all the confirmation a man could ask for …when it came to strengthening the Hogwarts Contraceptive jinx, - in the form of the looks exchanged between Mr. Longbottom and Miss Parkinson.

Pansy was all but literally devouring Neville with her eyes, there was such obvious look of unbridled lust on the Parkinson girl's face, that it rivaled in intensity the looks Harry was getting from Ginny.

The sight made the Headmaster briefly wonder if there was some kind of inhibition reduction charm at work on the island, which only affected women, for the effect was more pronounced on the ladies than the men.

The two teenage girls resembled Lionesses on the hunt, with their boyfriends giving off the appearance of very tasty, fresh meat.

In fact, now that he was over his initial surprise of the sensual atmosphere surrounding the two young couples, Albus took the time to be stunned and amazed at the appearance of Miss Parkinson.

The girl now bore little resemblance to the sneering 'Ice Queen' of Slytherin that the Headmaster had come to know over the last five years. First off, there was the square footage of flesh exposed. The old Pansy was known for being reluctant to show skin; her fourth year Yule Ball dress, for example …had been both …non-figure flattering as well as leaving only her face and hands exposed. Her school uniforms had always been loose fitting and buttoned all the way to the collar. On the few occasions where the headmaster had seen the Parkinson girl in casual attire, the terms 'form-fitting' or 'revealing' just couldn't be applied. The Parkinson family had always had the reputation of being somewhat prudish and the Headmaster had always thought that Pansy would live up to that reputation. However, if what the engaged girl was wearing now was any indication, there had been a major change in mind-set within Lord Parkinson's youngest daughter concerning showing off eye-candy for her man.

A change in mind-set that had the obvious approval of her future husband Neville, who, unlike Harry, was unembarrassed at all when it came to returning the lust-filled looks that Pansy, was shooting at him.

While much more conservative in cut and flesh exposure than the Potters '_**all but see through**_' extra tiny swimming costumes, Neville and Pansy's beach wear also matched each others by being jet black in color. The modest bikini Pansy had on more clearly defined the separating point between swimming costume and the dark golden skin that surrounded it, than did Ginny's.

The color and material of Miss Weasley's attire, what little there was of it, blended together so well with the tan skin around it that it gave the impression of near total nudity?

The implied modesty in amount of material Pansy's suit used was offset by her top somewhat. Ginny, being smaller in the bosom department, couldn't hope to complete with the somewhat larger rack that Pansy possessed and the noticeable frontage that Miss Parkinson's cleavage enhancing top showed off to perfection …clearly delighted Neville to no end.

OoOoOoOo

**Ginny's POV**

In spite of the fact that showing off Pansy's cleavage had been Ginny's idea originally, as a means to allow the girl to sink her hooks deeper into Neville's heart, she had worried at first about Harry's reaction to being around Pansy's chest display. Ginny's inability to complete chest to chest however didn't really become a problem because Harry, - the adorable Git that he was, - never gave Pansy's bosom a second glance. He always, and without exception, looked Pansy directly in the eyes when he spoke to her, his gaze never drifting south.

This truth greatly reassured Ginny, and Harry's lack of interest in other women was something that even the Headmaster clearly took notice of. Harry apparently, only had eyes for his 'wife' and although his eyes would roam over her body regularly, no other woman seemed to rate more than a single brief look.

OoOoOoOo

Neville also seemed to suffer from the 'there is only one girl worth noticing' syndrome and this quirk of their future husbands did wonders for the self-esteem of both girls, which naturally increased - at least - ten-fold their determination to make babies with these adorable young men.

Another noticeable change in Pansy's attitude that the Headmaster became aware of was seen in the fact that Miss Parkinson shunned her own seat in favor of sitting on Neville's lap. This was a very out of character move for the fabled ice queen, whose aversion to public displays of affection was all but legendary.

The headmaster was quick to note that Miss Parkinson setting down on Neville's lap didn't seem to upset her fiancée at all and in fact Neville behaved as if having the dark haired girl in his lap was totally normal.

It was clearly obvious that the romance between Pansy and Neville had produced the same kind of positive results with Hogwarts' future Herbology professor as Ginny's relationship with Harry had. The effect on his self-confidence was clearly evident; the headmaster had noticed that right off, his carriage and demeanor lacked the uncertainty of previous years.

It was as if the dark haired Slytherin girl had been the missing piece of Neville's soul, the required part needed to transform the shy boy into a strong man. In fact, it was the very sight of Pansy cuddling up against Neville and his response to that gesture of affection, which provided the Headmaster with a solution to Harry's threat of open warfare.

OoOoOoOo

"Before we begin dinner, I was wondering if I could ask the Longbottom's a few questions," the Headmaster asked. Putting a strong emphasis on the plural Longbottom's implying a martial status to the young couple that greatly pleased them both, for they smiled broadly at the combined title.

"First of all, congratulations on your engagement, from all indications it appears that your upcoming marriage will be based on a genuine love-match, instead of the marriage of convenience that I was first led to believe your father had arranged for you both."

"But you were not mistaken Headmaster, my father arranged our marriage before knowing we were in any way attracted to each other," Pansy confessed with surprising candor.

"That's right sir, my grandmother ran into some rather severe financial problems due to my parents ongoing medical bills," Neville admitted without hesitation. "In point of fact, the Longbottom family or at least my part of it, faced possible bankruptcy and that meant for my parents the end of rather costly medical treatments."

"Lord Parkinson offered to my Grandmother to take care of our families' debts, restore my families' line of credit, and provide payment for all future medical bills for my parents. He also promised to provide my grandmother with a modest yearly income for the rest of her life. All of this was to be in exchange for an arranged marriage, between the last pureblood Longbottom male and the youngest Parkinson daughter."

"To my future father-in-law, I was an acceptable substitute for the now impossible union between House Malfoy and House Parkinson. Being a heavy supporter of the pure blood cause, the choices of potential life mates for his daughter was very limited. Lord Parkinson refused to consider an alliance with other Death Eater families like Crabbe or Nott. However he did actually toy with the idea of an arranged marriage between Pansy and Ron. Until he realized that Arthur and Molly Weasley would never agree to sell any of their children," Neville said, amused at the memory Harry and Ginny's reaction to this news.

"Other pure-blood families either had their children promised already to other families or the candidates were too young or to old to make an acceptable match. Neville's grandmother was a hard bargainer, and their _**secret**_ negotiations took up most of the time of my summer holiday tutoring by Neville," Pansy said smiling warmly at her fiancée.

"My poor Dad worked so hard to get an agreement out of Neville's grandmother he didn't have the time to realize that I had already fallen for him on my own. I did, I will admit, need a lot of help bring out my feminine side…" Pansy said, smiling in thanks toward Ginny. "But once I had a few tips on how to bait the hook, landing the fish I wanted proved easier than I expected, for all the time I was drooling over Neville, little did I know …he was drooling over me. "

"One kiss and the dam busted for both of us and I haven't been able to keep my hands off of him since," Pansy declared, as she shamelessly rubbed her upper body suggestively against her fiancée while kissing him good and hard.

"Do you wish to make any comment, Mr. Longbottom?" the headmaster asked when the boy was finally let up for air by his surprisingly aggressive girlfriend.

"A fortnight ago, I was devastated by the ongoing deceptions of my former girlfriend Luna Lovegood. I felt used and foolish. Of course I found Pansy to be desirable…very desirable. I would have had to have been blind not to, but I also felt that she was way beyond my reach. Being a Gryffindor …not once did I think she would look twice at a bloke like me?"

"I agreed to the arranged marriage because my family faced ruin without it, but I never thought she could ever actually love me. Pansy was right sir; one kiss changed all that and my only regret is that Ron got hurt during it. I owe him a lot for throwing himself in front of the jinx meant for us," Neville said

"**We **owe him, dear," Pansy said, interrupting her fiancée gently and almost purring in contentment.

"Yes I can see that," the headmaster said, smiling. "By the way I haven't had a chance to inquire, did Neville's tutoring of you have the desired result?"

"Oh, yes," Pansy replied beaming with pride. "Neville is an excellent teacher; my re-exam was a smashing success. I received an Outstanding on my OWL Herbology re-test."

"Excellent, well done, Assistant Professor Longbottom, well done indeed," Albus declared pleased with the outcome of Neville's first teaching assignment.

"Now on to a less pleasant subject, I have been led to understand, Miss Parkinson that you do not feel that your safety will be assured if you return to your normal dorm room within Slytherin house this fall."

"Yes sir, Professor Snape has made it quite clear that he will do whatever is necessary to break Neville and me up," Pansy said in a voice suddenly devoid of emotion.

"The Potion master informed my father a week ago that I can expect my every free moment to be taken up with humiliating detentions. That there would be no Hogsmeade trips for me for the entire year, and that my prefect badge would be revoked until such time as I came to my senses concerning the company I keep. Meaning any non-Slytherin, I assume."

"In fact, Headmaster, he informed my father _**in no uncertain terms**_, that it was his clear intention to severely punish any Slytherin who seeks companionship, romantic or otherwise, outside of Slytherin house. He referred to any mixing of purebloods between different houses within Hogwarts as **a corruption** of Salazar Slytherin vision of racial purity. He said to my father and I quote; "Students who engage in such activities can expect no protection from their head of house from the wrath of those fellow Slytherin's who share Salazar's concept of purity."

"I cannot believe that Professor Snape would utter such a threat," Dumbledore said horrified.

"That's totally understandable, considering all the abuses you have permitted to go on unchecked during his _**reign of terror**_ as head of Slytherin house," Pansy replied bitterly.

"You blame me personally for his misconduct?" Albus asked shocked at Pansy's bluntness.

"Yes sir, I do, I would tell you horror stories of what happens within our common room if I thought that it would change things, but it won't," Pansy said, starting to tear up. "My _**'Gang of Slytherin Girl's'**_ don't know what he has on you Headmaster, but between Snape's blackmail and the Death Eater's growing control of the Board of Governors. The girls of my house are little more than the unwilling sex-slaves of the Death-eater wannabes within Slytherin, all with Snape's blessing …of course."

"I was protected from the worst of the abuses because I was to be Draco's **virgin** bride …until a few weeks ago, but other girls haven't been so lucky. In fact, **rape** is the least of my fears if I go back to Slytherin House still wearing Neville's engagement ring. After hearing Professor Snape's threats, my father offered me the choice of breaking my engagement to Neville and it took some time for me to convince him that I love Neville and he loves me. I will never willingly give up my fiancée and my father now knows this.

"I doubt that he expected our arranged marriage to become a love-match so soon, but he once he accepted that our feelings were **genuine**, he wasn't about to defy fate for bring us together." So after consulting his solicitor my father informed me …just last evening in fact …that he will be taking steps - to change the way Slytherin house is run. As this process might take more time than what remained in the summer Holiday. He offered to inform Hogwarts this morning …after obtaining Augusta Longbottom's consent - of his intention to seek placements at Beauxbaton Academy of Magic for the upcoming school term for both Neville and myself. Your precious Potions professor has run us out, Headmaster. I hope you're happy?" Pansy said in a sarcastic tone reminiscent of the ice queen of old.

"Mr. Longbottom, you were to be apprentice to Professor Sprout this term with the rank of Assistant Professor. I went to considerable trouble to arrange all of it." Dumbledore said all but gob-smacked in shock.

"I'm really sorry Professor, I hate the thought of letting Professor Sprout down and all - but basically …it comes down to this. If I have to make a choice between my dream job as a professor and the physical safety of my future bride, then my spouse naturally …comes first. How do you expect me to function as a teacher - with my wife is facing rape …or something even worse - every time she enters her common room? No professor, to safeguard Pansy, I'll leave the country if I have too - no question about it.

"You signed a letter of agreement? It's a legally and magically binding contract. " Dumbledore countered.

"And you can sue me, go right ahead, I don't have a brass farthing to my name." Neville replied with a bitter chuckle. Sorry about all this Harry, - I meant to tell you as soon as we arrived today, but my lady-love came out wearing _**that bikini**_, and my mind went…" Neville said embarrassed for the first time that day.

"…It's okay mate, Ginny often has the same effect on me," Harry said, with an understanding grin.

"Mr. Longbottom", Professor Dumbledore said in his best commanding voice while rising to his feet. "With less than a fortnight to go before the term begins, there is no conceivable way for Hogwarts to find a replacement for you. As reluctant as I am to pull rank …I can tell you here and now - for the sake of the magical education of all witches and wizards, that I will insist as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, that the terms of your contract as a teacher be _**fully honored**_.

"Miss Parkinson can flee to France if she wishes, but you sir will stay _**where you are**_! I will personally see to it …that the Wizengamot rules that; **AS** the safety of your fiancée is not your legal responsibility until after your wedding, which cannot take place until you are both of age, which for you won't be until a year from now …July 31 1997. **Therefore** there is no legally justifiable reason to allow you to abandon your responsibility as a teacher this year. For the _**greater good**_ of the nation as a whole - you must stay in England and fulfill your contact."

"Aren't you predictable," Pansy said with a snarl. "For the _**greater good**_ professor, whose – good - are we talking about here - the students of Hogwarts - or - my _**Head of House**_?

"You realize, sir, That after making that announcement, throwing down the gauntlet so to speak - that a **state of war** now exists between the DA and Severus Snape as well as any within Slytherin House who support him, meaning the DE wannabes, of course."

"Why go to war now Harry, with Pansy safe in France?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"With Pansy gone who will Snape will be able to focus on …full time?"

"No, Harry, it will not come to that, I promise." Dumbledore countered.

"Forgive me, sir, but your reassurances concerning Snape in the past…"

"…Have been worthless, I know Harry. I cannot sack my Potions master, for reasons I cannot explain, but I can limit his power to harm others and that is what I intend to do," Albus said in a very determined manner. "Look, I think we all need to take a step back from the edge, before things get out of hand.

"Miss Parkinson, you have made me aware of the deplorable conditions for girls within Slytherin House, a situation that I was hereto unaware of. Please for the sake of your fiancée's future career in Herbology - ask your father to hold off on trying to get you into Beauxbaton for forty-eight hours. Harry, I ask the same thing of you about starting your boycott of Potions. I give me time …to arrange someone else to take over Potion's instruction this term and it also appears obvious to me now …that Slytherin needs a new head of house. Please give me seven days to change what I can change and I will get back to you…say, at lunch time Thursday, next week - when will all meet to discuss the matter in depth."

"For your part Harry, could you and Ginny invite Lord Parkinson and Minerva McGonagall, along with Ginny's parents and Neville's grandmother Augusta to lunch at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade on that day? That's neutral ground and a safe place to discuss this issue.

"As a counter offer to leaving the country, Miss Parkinson, I had already decided …for security reasons - after the Weasley Potter Dowry Day surprise …to obtain the full approval of the Board of Governors, to reopen the no longer in use _**Married Students Quarters**_ for the Potters within the old **Dowry Tower** in the long abandoned Southeast Castle-tower at Hogwarts. I feel compelled to do this primarily because the realistic threat that Death Eaters will be targeting Miss Weasley specifically, and, as you may recall, the Gryffindor Tower has been invaded before by …shall I say …uninvited guests?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look that declared on unspoken word …**Sirius!**

"In light of today's most enlightening discussion, I see no reason why other engaged couples, both Dowry-day united as well who those who find themselves engaged by …other …circumstances," The Headmaster said with a nod and a smile at Pansy and Neville, and wish to take advantage of this special living arrangement afforded in the newly reopened '**Dowry Tower'**, cannot do so. I formally offer this arrangement to you and Mr. Longbottom, and you fiancée …providing you can _**both**_ obtain the proper parental consent.

"An interesting compromise …Professor and well worthy of careful consideration, my compliments," Pansy said demurely.

"I should warn you all, however, that this tower will be guarded by defenses far beyond the normal security arrangements for a Hogwarts student dormitory, including many extra protective charms and jinxes specifically designed to safeguard it's occupants from …unexpected entry or attack. Unauthorized attempts at entry …**or exit** …will be _**forcefully**_ repulsed, which is a good thing …of course. However …there is also the other side of the coin to take into consideration, Harry.

"In light of increased security concerns nation wide, the Hogwarts Board of Governors has insisted that the normal 10 o'clock in the house **curfew** imposed on all students …_**except Prefects and Seventh Years**_ – be strictly enforced for all the Houses at Hogwarts next term and this goes doubly for the Dowry Tower. Any attempt to break curfew will be magically discouraged by barrier wards in every single corridor in the castle with… I can't stress this enough …discouraged with **considerable force**."

"Ron isn't going to like this at all." Ginny said chuckling sadistically to herself.

"Glamour charms and _**invisibility cloaks**_ will be ineffective anywhere within 100 feet of the entrance to the Dowry tower. So you must remind a certain red-haired friend of yours …who enjoys late night visits to the kitchens …that it will be impossible to get a middle of the night snack …or visit his sister and best mate this upcoming term …during curfew hours," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling with amusement at the sight of Harry and Ginny blushing, knowing full well whom the headmaster was referring to when he spoke of 'late night kitchen visitors'.

"The Dowry tower itself hasn't been used since the 1950's. It was closed at that time because the Board of Governors felt that the need for Married student housing was no longer required. During its heyday …during the fifteenth through eighteenth centuries …when young people were married as young as twelve, the Dowry tower had as many as one hundred couples living in it, Before that time, when witches did not receive any kind of formal magical education, married male students attended Hogwarts while their brides stayed at home …was a quite commonplace arrangement".

Both Pansy and Ginny reacted negatively to this barbaric concept of no education for women and to their credit Harry and Neville seemed equally outraged. Seeing their faces the Headmaster raised both hand to forestall the argument he knew was coming.

"Before you yell at me about what I just said and as old as you all think I am." Dumbledore said quickly. "I wasn't the one who set up …either the subservient position of women in ages past, or wrote the Dowry-Day law. In some areas, we of the Wizarding world are more primitive than our Muggle counterparts. Long standing tradition is part of the reason, I'm sure, - but most of it stems from ignorance about our history as magical beings in parallel to that to the social advancements that have taken place in the Muggle world. Now that Minister Fudge is …gone, I can address this disparity more directly. But more on that later, I don't want to be drawn off on a tangent …do I?

"As for the Dowry tower itself, it was originally set up as a series of individual apartments similar to what the head-boy, head-girl have in their suite …meaning of course, that each engaged couple will share a private common room, a small pantry, an attached full bath and two '**separate'** bedrooms. Each couple will be treated at all times as if married, taking meals together in the tower's private married couples dining hall …totally separate from the remaining student population."

"Conduct within these suites will be on **the honor system**, and I expect the bedrooms in these suites to be in use at night…for sleeping only. Although the contraception charms in-place in the Dowry Tower are the strongest in the United Kingdome there _**should be**_ no need for them to be utilized …until both partners are of legal age of consent," Dumbledore said this looking _hard_ at Harry …who having nothing to be ashamed of did not wilt under the headmasters gaze. Neville and Pansy _**on the other hand**_ blushed profusely.

"Besides.… the contraceptive charms lose most of their potency outside the walls of the castle …in places such as forbidden forest or _**Hogsmeade**_ - be sure that you and your friends understand this fact completely," the headmaster stated in a most serious tone, which was completely undermined by the smile on his face and the twinkle in his eyes.

"You have made your point Professor," Ginny snarled

"By the way, speaking of using proper protection, The Headmaster said this time deliberately ignoring Neville's renewed embarrassment. "I shall also make it perfectly clear that no professors may enter the 'Dowry Tower' without prior written approval of either the Headmaster or the assistant Headmistress of Hogwarts."

"As for Professor Snape's abuses of students both inside and outside his classroom, I will discuss what can be done about that on Thursday next. Until then I bid you all a pleasant farewell."

"But professor, I thought you were going to stay for dinner?" Ginny asked as the Headmaster rose from his seat.

"No, you have all given me so much food for thought…sometimes that can be more filling than food that you can eat. No…no…, don't get up, I can see myself out. I'll see you all next Thursday, and until then, goodbye," Albus declared as he swept from the room.

"Well, that was surprising…do you think it did any good, Harry?" Neville asked.

"Only time will tell mate, only time will tell…."

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Marriage and Inheritance Chapter 9: A Short Leash

Word count: 5890 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

**Author:** Billybob

Category: post O.o.t.P ... AU - Alternate Universe — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**Warning**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Pairings** will be; HG-RW, as the primary focus …with sub-plots of HP-GW _**among others**_. So if I wander off and do another couple's romance, sit back and enjoy the ride! All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven are hereby _**Null and Void**_ …unless I say otherwise.

OoOoOoOo

**Premise of this story; **This tale is centered on two primary themes –

**One**, the JKR _**discarded**_ premise of 'inner-house unity' and the strange notion that - _**not all - **_Slytherin's are evil Death Eater …wannabe's.

**Secondarily**: has anyone ever wondered what happens to a Hogwarts student who doesn't get enough OWLS to go on the NEWTS level? Not everyone goes on to University you know. Potions was a requirement to become an Auror, and neither Ron nor Harry made the cut under Snape, a new potion professor had to be brought in during HBP to get around this fact. Even then Harry and Ron didn't return seventh year, didn't sit the NEWTS exams and yet still ended up Auror's in the Epilog. Doesn't that strike you as …odd?

OoOoOoOo

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write smut.

**Time line**: begins late July 1996 summer holiday between HP school terms 5 and 6

OoOoOoOo

**Roll Film**

OoOoOoOo

******

August 22, 1996

Six days after his meeting with the future Potter's and Longbottom's on Norton Island. Albus Dumbledore was engaged in the annual pre-term start-up meeting with his assistant headmistress …Minerva McGonagall wherein the two leaders of Hogwarts discussed the final arrangements prior to the arrival of the student body.

Suddenly, the door of the Headmaster's office was abruptly flung open and a clearly livid Severus Snape stormed into the room unannounced.

"Headmaster I must speak to you at once," Snape declared in the tone of someone severely put-upon.

"Yes Severus?" The old wizard replied with a smirk, the twinkle in his eyes sparkling wildly.

"There is an Army of house-elves bustling about the old southwest tower, the one that was boarded up and abandoned long before I attended school here. The elf in charge wore the most outlandish outfit I have ever seen on a house-elf and claimed that he was acting under your direct orders to reopen the tower and prepare it for Dowry-day engaged couples.

"Knowing that you'd never give such ridiculous orders I commanded him to stop what he was doing at once. It was then that this terrible creature had the nerve to attack me when I drew my wand to enforce my orders. This open defiance by a house-elf slave cannot be allowed to go unpunished. I demand that this elf be given clothing and thrown out of the castle!

"I'm sorry Professor Snape, I cannot comply with you're your _nicely worded_ _**request**__._ The house elf in question is not in fact enslaved to Hogwarts. He is instead a free elf in the employ of the Potter household, who has graciously volunteered to oversee the refurbishment of what has come to be called the Dowry-Tower for lack of a better name. In preparation for the half dozen couples from **all** of the Hogwarts houses, with the sole exception of anyone from Slytherin - of course. For some reason no one from the dungeons decided to take advantage of the Married Students housing that the _**Board of Governor's **_suggested we established in light of the Potter-Weasley Dowry-day betrothal.

"As you can well imagine the Weasley girl's semi-marital …attachment to young Harry has created security concerns for her safety that the Board felt could be best addressed by the reopening of the old Married Student's Quarters. **The **_**Board of Governor's **_also decided that by expanding the invitation to other dowry-day engaged students such an offer would lessen any potential charge of favoritism in regards to the Potter's that might appear in the Daily Prophet," Dumbledore said with a gentle smile on his face.

"You're behind all this, aren't you Headmaster? You're the one who is without-doubt suggested to the Governor's the reopening the old married quarters for Potter and his little slut - - didn't you? Snape accused clearly enraged.

The Potions master was by now so worked-up that he failed to notice the gentle smile abruptly disappear from the headmasters face, replace by a scowl which matched perfectly the rapidly growing anger that appeared on Minerva. The outraged transfiguration instructor began to rise when she felt a hand on her arm holding her down.

Glancing to her right at the headmaster, she saw the stern look on his face as the old wizard shook his head **no**... slowly, thus hinting to his old friend that perhaps - at long last, the Potions master might have finally stepped across the line of civility one too many times.

However, after experiencing first hand over the course of many years, Albus overlook similar comments made by Severus. Minerva was naturally skeptical about the chances of the arrogant Slytherin finally being told-off. As fate would have it, both Minerva and Severus were in for a most unexpected surprise this time.

"As I said Severus, the house-elf in question, whose name is Dobby by the way, was indeed acting under my orders. So preventing your interference with his task is not hard to understand. In future Professor I'd suggest that you ask Minerva or me first before attempting to stop Dobby from carrying out my lawful instructions.

"So this house-elf insurrection will go unpunished?" Snape asked in a stunned tone.

"As Dobby is not enslaved to this castle and works for wages, then I would say that the charge of slave revolt does not apply. But while you are here Severus I would like to take this opportunity to discuss the vacant '**Defense against the Dark Arts'** teaching position. Once again I find it difficult to find anyone willing to take on the post..."

"Then let me teach it Headmaster," Snape said interrupting the old wizard rudely. "I have only been asking for a chance at it for the last decade or more."

"But what about Potions, Severus?" Dumbledore asked in a soft tone reeling the Slytherin in like a hooked fish toward the net. "Wouldn't it upset you to give up a subject you are such an expert at?"

"There are plenty of Potions masters who are qualified to replace me, my predecessor in the position in fact I believe is still alive and perhaps you could induce him to come out of retirement." Snape declared trying to find solutions to any problems with him at long last taking up the post he had dreamed about for years. Especially as it appeared that the headmaster was actually considering the idea seriously.

"You're sure it wouldn't be too big an imposition?" Dumbledore asked as Snape walked into a carefully prearranged trap. "There will be some inconveniences that you'll have to bare, the classroom is on the forth floor after all, some perks you would have to forgo to take on the task of Defense Against the Dark Arts post."

"Such inconveniences are trifles Headmaster. I will give them up willingly for the Defense post with no regrets."

"All right Severus, you've talked me into. I officially offer you the binding magical contract to teach D. A. D. A. here at Hogwarts for the upcoming school year. By accepting this new post you understand that you will be nullifying your previous standing contact as Potions instructor. So do you officially and for the record accept the D. A. D. A. post?" The old wizard said reaching out his hand to seal the deal.

"Of course I accept," Snape replied taking the headmasters hand and shaking it, smirking slightly at the soft golden glow that surrounded their clasped hands, which marked a binding magical contract between the two men.

"Excellent Severus, I'll expect you to transfer your personal belongings out of your old quarters in the dungeon and up to the fourth floor D. A. D. A. classroom as soon as possible so I can have the rooms repainted before the new Potion master arrives.

"What?" Snape asked. "Thank-you headmaster for your offer, but there is no need for me to move out of my present quarters at this time. The climb to the fourth floor is not strenuous for a man of my years. Besides my quarters in the dungeons has _**direct access**_ into the Slytherin common room and as Head of House I need to be able to oversee activities in there."

"Activities - Severus? - By that do you mean the sexual harassment and molestation of female Slytherin students by the sons of certain prominent Death Eaters? Dumbledore asked his face as serious as Minerva's was with shock over the accusation.

Professor Severus Snape's face instantly drained of color and for someone who was normally pale as a ghost most of the time, his now total lack of skin tone when combined with shocked expression was all Minerva needed as proof that the charge was not only true but that Severus knew that the abuse of female students had been going on.

"Severus, how could you allow this," Minerva asked outraged not even allowing the man to deny it. "The girls of your house are supposed to be under your so-called protection, not given over the sons of Death Eaters for their carnal amusement. I'm shocked and stunned that you'd permit this outrage."

"As usual …you understand nothing, Minerva!" Snape snapped back not bother to deny the charge. "We live in a cruel, heartless world and it is our duty to teach the students in our charge the hard facts of life.

The birth-control charms that surround Hogwarts prevent any undesired pregnancies and I personally see to it that none of my girls receive any lasting physical harm such as bruises …that would be visible on those parts of their bodies that are exposed to observation by individuals outside of Slytherin house." Snape declared as if these were the only notable concerns.

"Do all males of your house enjoy this - privilege?" Dumbledore asked with a casualness that was in direct contradiction to the serious expression on his face.

"Well no, actually." Snape replied completely misinterpreting the headmasters' mild tone as indicating acceptance. "I restrict this perk to a select-few of the sons of pure blood families. Regretfully …not all of my pure-blood boys have the stomach to **educate** pure-blood girls in their proper **subservient status**. As for the rest, the sorting hat through some recently acquired defect …has allowed in the last few years boys and girls of mixed blood into Slytherin House. Although these children are themselves **untainted** …for at least five generations …the presence of a Muggle ancestor in their family tree at all, makes their purity …questionable. I Thank Merlin every day that that stupid hat hasn't dumped any **Mudbloods** into my house …as such a decision by the sorting hat …might prove **fatal** for the poor Muggle-bred filth.

"I barely tolerate the Half-blood presence as it is …and give a blind eye to any abuse they suffer from the pure blood lads within my house. Obviously I have no intention of allowing those with tainted blood to get the notion in their heads that they have any right - Merlin forbid - _**to breed**_! In fact I encourage my pure blood boys to educate their mixed blood dorm mates against any romantic interest with pure blood girls in **any** house of Hogwarts to prevent their tainted foulness from spreading any further."

"Severus - - I don't know what to say," Minerva said stuttering in outrage

"Of course you don't Minerva. You're a Gryffindor through and through. Your kind accepts anyone of any bloodline within your house and your girls leave here as innocent of real life as when they came in. You goodie-two-shoes will never understand …that educating a witch …is a waste of time and gold. Women's only purpose in life, are as pleasure toys for men and breeders for future male heirs," Severus snapped.

"That will be _**quite enough**_ Professor!" Dumbledore declared in a stern tone as he rose to his feet. "I have indulged you - this far - only to ascertain your level of duplicity in these crimes. Not only have you admitted foreknowledge of the sexual abuses of female minors in your charge but you have openly confessed to encouraging the practice.

Luckily your acceptance of the - Defense Against the Dark Arts - teaching post will allow Hogwarts to avoid the certain scandal of having you arrested for this hideous outrage. Consider this to be your official notice Severus, as of this moment you are formally and permanently removed as Head of Slytherin House."

"You have no legal right to remove me as Head of House Albus. The Hogwarts Board of Governors alone appoints and discharges the Heads. Your order of dismissal is unlawful and I will say so to the Board." Snape shot back.

"You're within your rights to take this matter up with the Board if you'd like Professor, but I think that you will prefer to quietly submit your voluntary resignation instead. If you do that and accept the administrative punishment I have in mind, no formal charges of misconduct will have to be filed." Dumbledore said with an evil grin on his otherwise gentle face.

"What formal charges?" Snape demanded.

"Severus, my dear boy …the sexual molestation of underage witches is a serious crime now, the age of them being nothing more than breeding chattel is long past. Your position here - as a teacher - is already at risk …due to your prejudices against non-Slytherin's, the warning you received over the disparity between the marks you hand out in class and the OWL results has already put you on thin ice with the Board. Now facing multiple counts of sexual abuse of minors …over the period of the last ten years …Don't you realize that these repeated acts of villainy could easily earn you a Dementor's kiss?" the headmaster replied.

"But we have a bargain Headmaster, an agreement where you will do all in your power to protect me from the Ministry," Snape said beginning to panic.

"Which is exactly what I am **trying to do** professor? Your quiet and without fuss resignation as Head of Slytherin House will go a long way to keeping this outrage off of the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"If on the other hand …you bring this matter up before the Board of Governors in a **formal** way, openly objecting to your dismissal as Head of House for Slytherin. I will feel compelled to explain my reasons for removing you. I believe the Board is already fully aware that each House within Hogwarts is governed autonomously without interference from the Headmaster, so little blame will fall on me for not acting sooner. Once the full story of your misdeeds escapes the walls of Hogwarts …a Ministry investigation would surely follow, your career would never survive the scandal …even if you managed to avoid Azkaban," Dumbledore said calmly.

Minerva had recovered by now from Professor Snape's shocking confession and was sitting silently listening to the two men speak. She had long suspected that there had been a secret arrangement between Snape and Dumbledore concerning his spying for the order and with a bit of luck she might just learn the details of the deal.

"But the deal Albus, being Head of House was part of it," Snape said in a pleading tone.

"Oh I believe you're wrong about that Severus. I recently consulted my pensive about our arrangement and I only promised you a teaching post and protection from the Ministry for Magic. The head-of-house position for Slytherin wasn't included in our original bargain, but if you don't believe me …I still have my pensive set-up for that particular memory and you can view it yourself."

"I can demand a closed hearing from the Board," Snape pointed out.

"Oh I wouldn't count on the Death-Eater influence within the Board to protect you." Dumbledore declared with a knowing smirk.

"And why not, may I ask"

"Well - the Voldemort voting block on the Board of Governor's was more or less arrested during the Death Eater raid on the Department of Mysteries in May. Lucius Malfoy and his two cohorts are in Azkaban prison at the moment and their positions on the **Board** have just recently been filled …by others.

The last opening was in fact - filled just this morning. Their newest member also was elected as chairman of the Board replacing the incarcerated Lucius. I believe you know the gentleman …Severus, - the name is Parkinson …as in Lord John Parkinson," the headmaster added.

Severus Snape took this news as if it was a physical blow, the signs of genuine concern were plain as day on his face now, but before he could formulate a reply Albus moved in for the kill.

"If you think you can get a secret, closed session to discuss your dismissal as head of Slytherin House from John, feel free to try. But after your often repeated threats against the virtue of his youngest daughter among other things you promised would happen to the girl, I believe your chances of getting a **'fair'** hearing are not all that good," Dumbledore said with obvious satisfaction.

"I'm ruined," the ex-potion master declared in a defeated tone.

"Not necessarily Severus, I have sworn to protect your position here as a teacher and if you heed my advice and graciously accept administrative punishment I intend to impose. I will be able to save you from self-destruction once again."

"But how," Professor Snape asked? "Lord Parkinson is now in a position to have me sacked and imprisoned."

"I can come to terms with Lord Parkinson concerning you, but he is only half your problem. Harry Potter has also threatened to go to the press with what he knows of the affair from Neville Longbottom. He has also threatened to boycott your classes this upcoming term and will most likely take most of the school with him. Once the press catches wind of that, an official Ministry investigation is unavoidable.

"After the department of Mysteries battle anything Harry tells the press will be believed without question. Like Lord Parkinson, Harry will also demand his _**pound of flesh**_ for remaining silent. If you wish to continue here at Hogwarts both of these gentlemen must be satisfied."

"The Dark Lord will kill me if I am sacked from Hogwarts," Snape stated as a fact.

"All the more reason to accept quietly what I have in mind," Dumbledore countered.

"What do you propose?"

"I want your _**written and signed resignation**_ as head of Slytherin House on my desk within the hour, and a COMPLETE list of the names of all boys within your house that molested female Slytherin students and the names of their victims.

"**Next** - I want you out of you quarters within the dungeons by noon tomorrow. Furthermore you are _**forbidden**_ to enter the Slytherin common room or dorms for any reason unless directly invited by me …in person.

"**Finally** - I insist that you accept without complaint the following restrictions.

"**One**: your ability to give and remove house points is suspended until further notice and you can take that as meaning the next two years. With the return of this privilege dependant on your behavior during the upcoming two school terms.

"**Two**: assigning of detentions by you will be subject to immediate review by the discipline committee headed by Minerva here. She will be instructed to **over-rule** any casual detentions you may assign with only those in response to _**sever provocation**_ being upheld. The burden of proof in detention is one hundred percent on you with the student involved being held blameless …until you prove otherwise! By-the-way, no detention you assign which is upheld …will be served …with you!

"**Third**: any unusual homework assignment in a punitive fashion for any student in the bias manner you established while teaching Potions in the past, will indicate to me that you are violating this agreement and I will feel free to throw you to the dogs.

"_**As a side note**_ Severus, I made our deal all those years ago to provide a second chance to an individual who I felt was sincerely repentant. You have made a mockery of my generosity and taken advantage of my forbearance time and time again.

"I have given your consul many times over the years - all but pleading with you - to curb your pure-blood bigotry, but my pleas have fallen on deaf ears. Instead your hatred of non-purebloods has increased over the last decade to the point that it is now completely out of control. I have looked the other way at your classroom abuses of students from other houses again and again and felt very guilty for doing so.

"However, when I discovered that you have permitted - nay - _**encouraged**_ the sexual abuses of underage girls that you are suppose to protect - there Severus, I draw the line! I have provided you over the years with many opportunities to redeem yourself. This will be your **last such chance** that you will ever get from me." Dumbledore said with obvious sadness.

"Headmaster I wish to express..." Snape began only to be cut off by the old wizard.

"Be silent Severus, I 'm not finished," Dumbledore declared showing a rare flash of anger.

"**Fourth** and finally: I want you to understand that you will be held personally responsible for anything harm that befalls Harry Potter, his future wife Ginevra and the future Mr. & Mrs. Longbottom. Any attempt at third-party revenge _**orchestrated by you,**_ directly or indirectly - proven or merely hinted at - and I swear to Merlin …I will floo the Ministry myself and have you thrown into Azkaban …**forthwith**!

"Headmaster - really. I can't be held accountable for the actions of others." Snape protested.

"In this case Severus, that's the way things are going to be from now on. So I strongly suggest that you find a way to put the Death-Eater wannabe's within Hogwarts on a real ...short ...**leash**.

"Headmaster, I accept your terms, mainly because I have no other choice, but I must tell you this, the dark Lord will be highly displeased that I have been so effectively _**naturalized**_ here at Hogwarts, with my usefulness as a spy for the order suffering accordingly."

"Nice try Severus, but that ploy won't work this time. You brought this down on your own head the moment you began to threaten Lord Parkinson's only daughter Pansy and her future husband Neville …in direct disobedience of my specific instructions for you to stay out of it! Harry Potter has merely come to the defense of a friend in the same manner in which Lord Parkinson did for his daughter.

"But that's water under the bridge now. Tell Voldemort whatever you wish, tell him that losing Head of House was the price of your new job, or tell him Parkinson demanded you be sacked because of interference with his daughter's upcoming marriage and you convinced me to defend you, with your loss of head of house as punishment being only temporary.

"Like I said already …I don't care what you tell Tom one way or the other, just know that you and your young Death Eater wannabe's are going to be very carefully watched for the next two years. Things are going to be hard for you at least until Mrs. Potter has safely graduated Hogwarts or leaves voluntarily, whichever comes first?

"_**One final warning Severus**_: before you leave to pack you kit for the move up to the fourth floor. I feel compelled to reinforce my warning concerning harm coming to Miss Weasley. If even so much as a single hair is harmed on the future Mrs. Potter or Mrs. Longbottom for that matter - by any DE wannabe within this school or outside, you'd better pray - that I get to you - before Harry does."

To this warning, Severus said nothing …but the look of contempt on his face spoke volumes.

"I know you don't consider Harry to be any kind of magical threat to you, but I think you underestimate him greatly. I have never in all my days seen a male more protective of his mate than Harry is for his Ginevra …with Neville equally as protective of Pansy. Harm Harry's dowry-day bride - or his friends for that matter -and the gloves of civility will come off of that boy, and when they do Merlin help anyone who stands in the way of his wrath.

"Believe me when I say that however many people have underestimated that boys' magical power and I have myself in the past, the extent of his power now that he has that little slip of a girl by his side is frightening. When he gets here you should both take the time to check the aura surrounding him, I did so the other day and was nearly blinded by its intensity.

"I'll do that straight-away Headmaster" Snape said with his usual snarl.

"Don't mock me Severus; I'm not in the mood for your usual cheek. Your goal as D. A. D. A. instructor this term is to put a razor sharp edge on an already beautifully formed weapon. Concentrate on combat skills for **all** Fifth, sixth and seventh year students; ignore all dark creature subject matter entirely …except for those creatures that will most likely be Voldemort allies in the upcoming war.

"Not _**formal dueling**_ mind-you, I want nothing less than …no-rules …street fighting taught. Our students _**must**_ be prepared to fight just as dirty as the Death Eaters they will face.

"It is only within your classroom that you can somewhat **indulge** your great dislike for Mr. Potter, teach him to fight - push him **hard**! No killing curses of course, but otherwise I give you - more or less - a free hand. There is a fine line between teaching and abuse of power …be mindful not to cross it," The Headmaster threatened. "Understand this Severus - I will consider you a failure as a defense instructor if Harry cannot defeat your _**best efforts**_ in open wand combat …two out of three times - by the end of this upcoming school year.

"You ask too much Headmaster," Severus declared once again underestimating Harry.

"He has the power and the confidence required, all he needs now - is the skill and cunning to win! Provide that to Harry and his friends and we will revisit your restrictions after Voldemort's defeat." Dumbledore said in way of a dismissal.

"Yes headmaster, I will not fail you again." Professor Snape said before turning and leaving the room. Once he was gone Professor McGonagall gave Albus a long overdue _**piece of her mind**_.

"Albus, you given Severus only one outlet for his displeasure over what you have done to him today and that is toward Harry," Minerva said her voice filled with concern. "Professor Snape will be vicious in his magical attacks on the boy. He will show no mercy."

"Exactly Minerva, time is running out for our side, Harry needs to be prepared to fight Voldemort's best. I am sending a skilled and experienced Death Eater to attack him in a **classroom setting** where Severus will know **all to well** that he'll be watched - carefully watched.

"At the same time I'm also considering formalizing the Defense Association into a school recognized organization with Moody and Tonk's as club advisors. Between the two Auror's and Severus the Death Eater, I'm hoping that Harry and his peers will learn loads about survivable wand combat skills in the upcoming school term.

"It will be hard on Harry, but I agree that time is against us and acting gentler is a luxury we can no longer afford." Minerva concluded agreeing with her old friend. "But Albus, will the short leash you put Severus under today satisfy Lord Parkinson and Harry?

"Lord Parkinson has already agreed, to the restrictions I have just outlined …provided we take extreme measurers to protect Pansy - and the Dowry-day tower will do that. Assistant Professor Longbottom will be informed to take whatever steps he needs to safeguard his future bride and the others inhabitants of the tower, while being assured of the great forbearance on the part of the entire staff for any measures he decides to take. The newly appointed Head of House for the Dowry tower will receive similar instructions which should also pacify Harry as far as Ginevra is concerned.

"I didn't tell Severus this just now …but I have already approached his predecessor, Horace Slughorn about coming out of retirement and taking on his old post as Potions Master. He has been reluctant to expose himself again - as there is a Death Eater bounty on his head of two thousand galleons. But with Voldemort out to kill him, he is unlikely to cuddle with the DE wannabe's within Slytherin.

"So this whole thing was planned, with Severus walking into a trap?" she asked.

"Of course Minerva, after I learned of the abuse of the Slytherin girls within their house, I could no longer sit on my hands. Severus overwhelming desire for The DADA post was …as I long suspected …his Achilles heel.

"Come to think of it, I believe I'll ask Harry to come with me next time I pay a call on Horace, he always enjoyed being in the company of the famous, and Harry is certainly that. Besides he had a great fondness for Lily Evans …Harry's mother as I recall, pulling his heartstrings on that connection might sway him." Dumbledore said quickly warming to the idea.

"That is a lot to pull together before start of term Albus," Minerva warned.

"Tomorrow is Thursday; I'm meeting with Lord Parkinson, the Weasley clan and Harry for lunch Min. I invite you now to come with me and help me 'sell' my plan to put Severus on a short leash to his victims. I know it's not the best solution but it's the only thing I can think of doing to prevent Harry's _**open war on all things'**_ _**Slytherin**_ …or Lord Parkinson's vendetta against Professor Snape, either event will tear this school apart." Dumbledore declared with a frustrated sigh.

"I'll come with you Albus, but selling these restrictions on Severus will not be easy."

"Yes I know," Dumbledore said sadly, "but I must try. How can we hope to defeat Voldemort if we spend all our time fighting amongst ourselves? Fudge is out as Minister and I have no idea if his replacement will be better or worse as far as the war is concerned.

"We may lose Severus as a spy for the order because of his inability to control his pure blood prejudices and it is only a matter of time before his hatred of Harry's father James …results in a confrontation in which only one of them will walk away. Each day we get closer to the final battle and I worry for our chances."

******

Well that it so far, I hoped you liked it.

To be continued.

******

**Story footnotes**: because Billybob …doesn't have a lexicon website of his own.

OoOoOoOo

Its' Back-story time again, this part is for those **few** of you interested in the tiny details that fill in the blanks in a plot. JKR had dozen of back-story notebooks for her seven novels; I on the other hand …only have one.

This also provides a source of embarrassing humor … at my expense …by giving ammunition for the flamer's out there who will use the below to trip-me up on mistakes in my own cannon …LOL …yuck-yuck.

If the character development parts of movies and books …bore you

**Skip this bit.**

OoOoOoOo

**Class schedule**: for Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter, for term; September 1996 - thru- June 1997. 5th year originally sorted into Gryffindor and assuming she had stayed in her old Dorm.

OoOoOoOo

**Class Name****Day and Period**

Runes _ - - - - Friday 3 and 4

Arithmancy_ - - - - Friday 1 and 2

Care of Magical Creatures_ - - - -Monday 3 and Thursday 2

Potions_ - - - - Monday 4 & Tuesday 1

Defense against the Dark Arts (Snape)_ - - - - Tuesday 4 and Thursday 4

Herbology_ - - - - Wednesday 2 and Thursday 1

Transfiguration_ - - - - Monday 1 and Tuesday 2

Astronomy_ - - - - Held at night; 9 to 10 pm Monday and Wednesday

Charms_ - - - - Wednesday 3 and 4

History of Magic_ - - - - Monday 2 and Wednesday 1

Magical Healing_ - - - - Monday 5 and Friday 5

Understanding Muggle's _(formerly Muggle Studies)_ - - - -Tuesday 3 and Thursday 3

Special Defense training_ - - - - Tuesday 5 **Moody_ - - - -** Thursday 5 **Tonks**

(Quidditch practice)_ - - - - Wednesday 5

OoOoOoOo

**Meals …weekdays**

Breakfast _6:45 to 7:45 …Lunch_11:15 to 12:15 …Dinner_6:30 to 7:45

OoOoOoOo

**Normal school day**

First period: 8 am to 9:30 am

Second period: 9:45 am to 11:15

Third period: 12:30 PM to 2 PM

Fourth period: 2:15 PM to 3:45 PM

Fifth period: 4 PM to 6 PM - - - - (this is normally free time for the underclass's …1-4 years.) However for those …fifth, sixth and seventh year students who wish to …_**voluntarily**_ take additional subjects …enuff said.

OoOoOoOo

**As an aside**, have you ever wondered about the identity of Ginny's dorm mates? JKR Cannon doesn't mention anyone from her year except for **Colin** …the boy with the camera fetish. Well here they are. All of these girls can be found …or are related to …people found in the HP lexicon. With Ginny, this group of five matches the standard five blokes to be found in Harry's dorm as well as Draco's.

_**(This is so out of **__**JKR Cannon**__** it's frightening …and fun.)**_

Ellie Cattermole_ - - - - (dh13) possible half blood

Emma Derk_ - - - - (PA11)

Elizabeth Pinkstone _ …granddaughter to Carlotta Pinkstone (**JKR** wizard of month –November 2005)

Kerri-Ann Warbeck _ …younger sister to Celestina Warbeck (CS3)

OoOoOoOo

Speaking of Colin …lets round out Ginevra's age-mates within the **Class of 1999**

**Blokes Dorm …****Gryffindor**

Colin Creevey _ (CS5) (OP16)

Fred Hooper _…brother of Geoffrey (OP)

Josiah Plunkett _(DH3)

Sturgis Podmore _(OP3)

Thomas Ignatius Prewett;

The only child of Gideon Prewett (PS1) who was a brother of Molly Weasley which makes Tom …Ginny's first cousin. Tom was born June 6 1981 …two months before his father was killed near the end of the first war. His mother died during childbirth …so he was raised by his Great Aunt Muriel (HBP14)

I have the other houses worked out as well for the class of 99, but I've bent your ear long enough for one chapter.

**Everyone is somewhat related to everyone else in England's Wizarding world.**

OoOoOoOo

Again …To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Marriage and Inheritance

Chapter # 10

Chapter title: **The Granger families …puzzle **

Or …A most informative Luncheon - (part one)

Word count: 6709 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

**Author:** Billybob

Category: post O.o.t.P ... AU - Alternate Universe — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**Warning**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Pairings** will be; HG-RW, as the primary focus …with sub-plots of HP-GW _**among others**_. So if I wander off and do another couple's romance, sit back and enjoy the ride! All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven are hereby _**Null and Void**_ …unless I say otherwise.

OoOoOoOo

**Premise of this story; **This tale is centered on two primary themes –

**One**, the JKR _**discarded**_ premise of 'inner-house unity' and the strange notion that - _**not all - **_Slytherin's are evil Death Eater …wannabe's.

**Secondarily**: has anyone ever wondered what happens to a Hogwarts student who doesn't get enough OWLS to go on the NEWTS level? Not everyone goes on to University you know. Potions was a requirement to become an Auror, and neither Ron nor Harry made the cut under Snape, a new potion professor had to be brought in during HBP to get around this fact. Even then Harry and Ron didn't return seventh year, didn't sit the NEWTS exams and yet still ended up Auror's in the Epilog. Doesn't that strike you as …odd?

OoOoOoOo

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write smut.

**Time line**: begins late July 1996 summer holiday between HP school terms 5 and 6

**Side note**: By this point in the first telling of this story, I had the help of a beta reader and will need one **again** when I reach the point where I put this tale in hiatus to work on other things more than a year ago.

*****

**Author's warning**: As we have traveled along this lane for a-bit now, I think it's time for a little chat. A number of the reviews I have read want me to refocus on RON and Hermione, Right Then …all Well and Good, for as my Scotts Irish mum is often fond of telling me _'be careful what you wish for, you might get it.'_ Which means dear reader, you only have yourselves to blame for what you're about to receive.

**Author's ramblings**: Anyone who has read all seven JKR Harry Potter books knows that over the course of the series we have all come to know and love as a semi-second family the Weasley's; Molly and Arthur the two people in charge of the asylum called the Burrow, wherein Fred and George (my favorite pranksters) Bill and Phlegm, Charlie the dragon handler, Percy the Git and the long suffering Ron reside.

Leaving last but …by no means least … Ginevra Molly Weasley - for us HP/GW shippers, the cute adorable future wife of Harry - (I pause here for a large round of applause) - Ginny! …Yeah - you go girl — hurrah.

We know a lot about the Dursley's too (boo-hiss), but what about the Grangers?

Before we go to Hermione's house, pause a moment and tie one end of a rope around your waist and the other end around a **thick** tree trunk - because folks, there is _**nothing**_there.

After seven Harry Potter Books we readers of JKR don't know **dittle or squat** …about the Grangers beyond the fact that they never pulled her out of Hogwarts and spent an unintentional year long holiday in Australia. We don't even know their first names!

In yet another one of my tangents - **Off Plot -** the kind of thing that my old muses and BUCKNC hated so much. I intend to attempt rectify a major oversight on JKR part, **the Granger Back-story**

Or as Betty Davis (the actress) once said (voice imitations encouraged)

"_Hang on folks, its going to be a bumpy night"_ (or something like that)

*****

Alright, places everyone,

Quite on the set and now - everyone - get this clear picture in your minds

**The Time is**: 10:57 am, **the date**: the first of September.

**The Place**: Kings Cross Railroad Station, London.

About a twenty minute walk from number twelve Grimmauld Place, the one and only entrance to 'new' home for the Dowry day engaged Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

OoOoOoOo

**Roll Film**

OoOoOoOo

*****

**Harry POV**

Escorted by his soon to be twin brothers in law, Harry James Potter walked hand-in-hand with his dowry-day bride Ginny down platform nine and three quarters with a determined stride …deep in thought. He was heading toward the rear most carriage of the bright red Hogwarts express train. It was with mixed feeling that he found himself marching off for his sixth September trip to Hogwarts. He was beginning yet another year, as a student at the premier school for witchcraft and wizardry within the confines of the UK.

Harry had always been glad to return to Hogwarts, to him for most of his life, until the last few months anyway, the only place where he felt truly at home. Norton Island had replaced Hogwarts as his primary sanctuary during the course of the preceding summer holiday and, as it would be someday soon be the home that he would share with his wife, Norton manor now had top billing as Harry's favorite place even over his beloved Hogwarts.

School to Harry wasn't the dreaded experience endured by his age mates for its boring classes and homework. It had been instead a sanctuary from the abuses both emotional and physical that he had received each summer holiday for most of his life from his so called blood relatives the Dursley's.

His heartless and cruel Aunt Petunia was the only living relative to Harry's murdered mother **Lily**, who held the top of the list of those women whose names were not to be taken in vain, for any fool who spoke disrespectfully of Harry's mum faced instant and violent retaliation Petunia along with her husband Vernon and their only son Dudley the three Dursley's had made ten of the first eleven years of Harry's life a living hell.

But that painful existence was all behind him now; for Harry had parted company **forever** from his relatives that summer in a very physical manner. Combining magic and the raw power of his bare fists Harry had proven once and for all that you could say whatever you wanted about Harry personally, but bringing up any of the five women in his life in an insulting fashion was stepping way over the line in a manner that could prove to be quite hazardous to the offending party's health. Harry had beaten his cousin to a pulp, a very fitting payback to years of abuse.

Harry had come to regard two of these women as almost replacements for the mother he'd lost as a one year old child. **Minerva McGonagall** for example, Harry had come to view as a stern but at the same time supportive and loving grandmother figure.

And then there was **Molly 'Prewett' Weasley**, she was the de-facto second mother to Harry, giving him the feeling of home and family that he never received at the Dursley's. Amongst the Weasley's Harry had learned what it was like to have a real home with normal siblings who teased and pranked him as if they were his blood brothers.

There were six brothers and they had a sister, and for some unknown reason, either luck, destiny or fate. Harry In the last year or so …had stopped thinking of the youngest Weasley's as a little sister. For this tiny power-house of stubborn independence was the first and only female of anywhere near Harry's age-mates to regard him as just a regular bloke, not the celebrity object of hero-worship that every other girl he met seemed to regard him as.

During the course of just a couple of fortnights **Ginny **had transformed into '**the girl'**, his life-long companion and now thanks to his recently deceased godfather Sirius Black, his Dowry Day bride. He had fought the idea at first, for a number of very good reasons, he was only fifteen at the time being one and old Voldemort being the other. Now …a short fortnight later he couldn't seem to be able to figure out how he had gotten through life without her. She was his reason for being, his motivation for breathing and his inspiration to win against Voldemort and live to a ripe old age with her by her side.

Ginny - for she had repeatedly and sometimes violently pointed out him her _**outright hated**_ her given name of Ginevra …had never gotten pigeon-holed in the sister role, for that particular honor had already fallen onto the shoulders of another one of his best friends, **Hermione** Jean Granger.

She too, like Molly, had gotten into the habit of mothered Harry when he had been younger, but over the years their relationship had changed into a more brother-sister one. She stilled nagged and told him what to do from time to time and for his part Harry had responded as brothers normally do - by repeatedly ignoring or tuning out her _I-know-better-than-you_ advice.

Harry rarely raised to Hermione's taunting anymore, allowing his best mate and unofficial 'brother' Ron the exclusive right to handle the frequent advice 'rows' coming from the bossy Miss Granger. After all the poor Git had fancied the bushy haired bookworm for as long as Harry could remember.

**All in all** Harry was grateful for the sense of Family that the Weasley's had given him over the years and the big sisterly affection that he had gotten from Hermione …his unofficial sibling.

However, one of the great truths of life is that siblings don't always get along, they sometimes fight and worse still …they sometimes grow to see things so differently that they drift apart and end up never speaking to each other ever again. Harry had often disagreed with things that Hermione proposed, but Ron had always seemed to find away to defuse the situation, and get them talking again. After Ron became injured at the Leaky Cauldron however, Harry began to realize that he had put up with Hermione's '_I know better than you'_ attitude more for Ron sake …than his own. Her apparent emotional detachment from Harry's best mate had caused him to seriously question both Hermione's romantic suitability for his best-mate, as well as her place in the trio.

Now it was undeniable that Harry loved Hermione to death in a strictly platonic brotherly sense, but for the life of him Harry couldn't see the physical attraction for Hermione that Ron did. Even two years later …Ron would still bore Harry to tears with how beautiful the then fifteen year-old Hermione had looked during the Yule-ball their fourth year at Hogwarts. This in spite of the fact that Hermione had been the date of Viktor Krum a romantic rival of Ron's, a bloke whose name even now …years later filled his friend with uncontrollable feelings of jealousy.

In fact, everyone Harry knew from school seemed to remember how glamorous Hermione had looked that night, Harry however didn't remember anything of the sort. To him she didn't have then _or even now_, half of the 'curves' that Cho Chang possessed that night …or looked half as beautiful. Not to say Hermione looked bad that evening, she didn't. It just was that to Harry, she looked like she always did, no-more no-less; she looked like Hermione, no big deal.

Unlike Ron, Harry hadn't cared at all that Viktor Krum had fancied Hermione, for Harry felt it wasn't his business. He knew she was a girl of course, in a strictly anatomical sense and had seen her often in snug jeans and tee-shirts — but **again** no big deal.

The last time that Harry had seen Hermione wearing a pair of tight jeans, he had turned to Ron to make a joke about Hermione's apparent _lack of__** arse**_ only to find his best mate all but drooling as he openly stared at Grangers behind. No — sorry, Hermione in form fitting clothing had no effect on Harry …as a teenage male - what so ever.

Ginny on the other hand, while wearing the exact same type of snug jeans and tee-shirts was another matter entirely. Some time over the last calendar year or two, the littlest Weasley had had a growth spurt, or rather a _**development spurt**_ because no growth in height was noted. Ginny herself had acknowledged this anatomical spurt during a conversation with Dumbledore about Hermione that Harry recalled as being extremely embarrassing.

Now this change was subtle and hardly anyone noticed it, except Harry - luckily. For Ginny had developed curves, not big curves to go along with a big bosom or a voluminous hour-glass figure like the kinds of models that Seamus Finnegan had shown Harry in a Wizarding adult magazine that his dorm mate kept hidden under his mattress in their shared quarters up in Gryffindor tower.

No, a big bosom on Ginny would look as out of place as an English riding saddle on a Killer Whale, for it would have looked ridiculous on her rather petite frame. What Ginny had instead was the kind of subtle understated curves that are the hallmark of the transformation of a little girl into a young woman.

For the life of him, Harry couldn't pinpoint when this remarkable transformation happened. One moment Ginny was a non-entity, Ron's little sister, no-more no-less. The next moment, it was as if a light switch was turned on. Ginny had suddenly popped up on Harry's radar screens like an incoming missile in a Muggle television picture-show. Besides one or two admittedly feeble attempt's to get away from the girl he loved more than life, in order to _'protect her'_ from bad-boy Riddle. Ginny had — thank Merlin - with surprising stubbornness simply refused to let him slip away.

Good thing that, for his future wife had during their all too brief stay alone together on Norton Island, given Harry several very tantalizing hints of the kinds of perks that went along with married life. Harry, not being a total fool, had come to desire those very same perks more than anything he had ever wanted before. Making growing old with _'his'_ Ginny, Harry's primary goal in life, Poor Tom Voldemort Riddle stood in the way of enjoying those marriage perks so bad-old Tommy-boy had to go, no question about it.

So why did Hermione's behavior brother Harry so much? He asked himself in deep contemplation as he marched toward the back of the train. "Why was he comparing his Ginny to his non-blood related sister …Hermione? One was a fireball and the other …a pipe cleaner figured …bookworm. What did the two have in common? The answer was obvious …Ron, he was the link between them. Hermione was treating Ron like dirt and semi-official sibling or not, Harry couldn't stand the thought of Ron being mistreated.

OoOoOoOo

This thought brought Harry's mind back to the present, the first of September and platform nine and three-quarters. With Fred and George pushing luggage-trolleys ahead of Harry Ginny acting as battering rams with Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour on their right flank and Molly and Arthur Weasley on their left.

This anti-press juggernaut plowed its way through the army of reporters hoping for a quote from the most famous Dowry-Day couple in living memory. The assembled reporters however, were in for a big disappointment for the famous teenager and his new Dowry-day bride had climbed onto the Hogwarts Express without so much as a single word to the irritating representatives of the press. They ignored totally the so-called _'right'_ of the Wizarding population **to know** any or all of the most intimate details of Harry's very private …love life.

The couple slipped quietly into the compartment reserved for him and Ginny by his friend Neville Longbottom and his Date-set engaged _**bride-to-be**_ Pansy Parkinson, who had, much to Ginny's delight, volunteered to guard Harry's privacy during the long trip to Hogwarts from well-wishers, friends and those that wanted to just stare and point.

Entering the compartment and after a very brief nod of thanks toward his friends, Harry immediately went over to sit by the window, where he sat silently looking out, deep in his own thoughts.

Behind him, Ginny began a friendly banter with her newest close female friend Pansy. Ginny …being a Weasley had the family's ability to make friends quickly. During the two weeks she and Harry spent on Norton Island, Neville and **Pans **- as she allowed only her closets friends to call her - were frequent guests of the Potter's during which time the girls chatted about everything and nothing and in the process the two girls had bonded into a life-long friendship.

Glancing over at her sulking fiancée, Ginny knew all too well after years of close up hands-on experience …when and when not to approach Harry if he was in a pensive mood. Besides Ginny knew what was on her future husband mind and thought it best to be patient until he had sorted it all out in his head.

During a rather heated luncheon, the location for which had been changed at the last moment to Norton Island. Harry, Neville and Lord Parkinson along with Arthur and Molly Weasley had all …with obvious reluctance agreed with the Headmaster on the conditions under which they would remain silent on the abuses going on within Slytherin House. As Albus had predicted the very existence of the Dowry-tower had indeed gone a long way to promoting the uneasy truce that Dumbledore had outlined. Harry however had repeatedly made it abundantly clear that his personal forbearance in this matter had its limits, and the headmaster for once appeared to understand this.

Had it not been for this arrangement concerning putting professor Snape on a short leash, then the open warfare between the Houses would have started on the upcoming train ride to Hogwarts just as Harry had threatened. In point of fact, in Harry's unstated opinion, it still might happen, because in spite of Dumbledore promises, Harry and Neville still felt …at least privately, that no lasting peace was possible until the Death Eater wannabe's problem was dealt with.

OoOoOoOo

As disturbing as the meeting with Dumbledore had been, the discussion that had most disrupted Harry's thoughts as he sat staring out the window of the now moving Hogwarts express were the utterly shocking revelations concerning his friend Hermione Granger,

Harry estrangement from the third member of the so called Hogwarts trio had continued in spite of Dumbledore and Ginny's best efforts. He had suddenly realized that as supportive as his female friend was for him, Harry himself knew next to nothing about what made Miss Granger's mind tick.

Another point that had gotten stuck in Harry's craw was the fact that during the five years he had known Hermione, neither he, Ron or even Ginny had ever been invited to the Granger home. He didn't know how big it was, how many rooms it had or even where it was located beside the general description of just outside of London.

The more he stewed it over in his mind the more it bothered Harry that **one **of his two **closets friends** never discussed her home life and family. Because he himself had always been so happy to get away from the Dursley's, Harry had never thought to question the multi-year long-standing arrangement for Hermione to come to stay at the Burrow around the same time that Harry did each summer.

Not once had Harry, who only had the Weasley's as a model for a loving family, wondered why Hermione's parents weren't at all that upset about how little time they actually spent in their 'only' child's company. Half if not more of each Hermione's summers for the last four years and a equal amount of Christmas holiday's had been spent at the Burrow with Harry and the Weasley's instead of with her parents.

As Harry had sulked in self-blame during the days following his best mates near fatal injuries at the Leaky Caldron, an attacked he rationally knew there had been no way that he could have prevented. Harry, in the grip of his self-loathing, had fixated on the absurd notion that Ron wouldn't have rushed into to danger in the first place if his romantically neglectful girlfriend Hermione hadn't been avoiding him all evening.

There was absolutely no logic behind Harry's bizarre conclusion, but that didn't matter, he was in a sulking mood and rational thought was barred from entry because Harry said so.

This erroneous conclusion made Harry question everything he knew about the girl he'd always considered a sister. It had been quite a shock to realize how much she knew about him in comparison to how very little he actually knew about his bushy-haired …know-it-all friend.

Expressing his concerns to Ginny had led his Dowry-day bride to question the only member of the Weasley clan who had any contact at all with the parents of their mutual Muggle-born friend, Ginny's dad … Arthur Weasley.

Ron's father had always been the one to contact the Granger's, he had been the one, _**always going alone**_ - who'd gone to fetch the girl for summer holiday or the Quidditch World Cup match. Not once had Arthur invited any of his children, even Ginny along when he had gone to speak to the Grangers, - pick Hermione up - or drop her off. Not once over the years as the children had grown into teenagers had this procedure been questioned… **until now**.

OoOoOoOo

**The Granger family puzzle **

OoOoOoOo

**Flashback**

When Albus Dumbledore along with Minerva McGonagall, had departed the luncheon meeting to return to Hogwarts, with Neville and Pansy leaving soon thereafter with a blindfolded Lord Parkinson who had his eyes covered so as not to reveal the Potter secret hideaway.

Neville and the Parkinson's had gone off together, to spend the rest of evening with Neville's Grandmother Augusta, at Pansy's ancestral home in Kent. With the others now gone, this gave Arthur the opportunity he'd been looking for …to explain a few things to Harry and Ginny concerning Miss Granger's unusual upbringing.

"Now you understand that under normal circumstances, the conversation we are about to have would be impossible. My Ron is very protective of his lady love, and what I am about to tell you is not at all flattering to Hermione's parents. The fact that he is presently in the hospital wing of Hogwarts in the arms of Hermione is the only thing making this discussion possible," Arthur said looking over his shoulder as if half-expecting his youngest son to prevent his father from revealing Hermione's secrets.

"Go on Dad, Harry needs to understand what motivated Hermione recently to behave so badly toward Ron. Dumbledore tried to explain it once already but he didn't have a faction of the time - face to face - with the Grangers that you did. I even told Harry that just before Ron was injured Hermione admitted her neglect of my brother and had vowed to do better by him, but he's is still unconvinced," Ginny said taking her future husbands hand into hers as she sat next to him on the porch of Norton Island's massive manor house where the luncheon had been held.

"Well to begin with, part of the arrangement Molly and I made with the Grangers was for permission for Hermione to visit as often as she has, - these visit's I might add where _**strictly**_ at Ron's _**prompting**_, and this goes way back to when he was twelve. Poor boy - he had it bad for Hermione even before he knew what 'fancy a girl' meant.

"Anyroad, the pre-conditions under which Hermione could stay at the Burrow for extended periods of time was the clear understanding that I would be the only one to come to fetch her. Mrs. Granger specifically didn't want a whole bunch of wizard folk _"descending on her palatial home in overwhelming numbers,"_ somehow she got the impression that this family is at times an undisciplined lot, although only Merlin knows where she could have gotten that idea," Arthur said with a devilish smirk.

"Fred and George," Harry and Ginny declared at the same moment in an exasperated tone.

"Ah-yes, that was my conclusion as well," Arthur replied with a chuckle. "Those boys can be a handful at the best of times."

"Indeed," Molly interjected her eyes rolling skyward for a moment.

"Does this mean that Hermione's parents are as anti-magic as the Dursley's?" Harry asked worried.

"Oh-no, not at all, they were indifferent about the subject one way or the other. In fact I very quickly got the impression that as far as they were concerned; Hermione could stay with us …year round. Its not that they were discomfited by the very idea that their only child was a witch, I quickly came to realize that the source of their embarrassment was the fact that they had a child …**at all**!" Arthur said shaking his head sadly.

"I don't understand," Ginny said her eyebrows coming together as her face scrunched in confusion.

"It's hard to explain poppet," Arthur said rubbing his brow. "Harry, have you ever hear the Muggle term — workaholic?" Arthur inquired.

"Yes sir, it means someone who works all the time," Harry replied.

"That's spot-on, well done. Only in the Grangers case it mean's that their work **is** their lives. Nothing comes ahead of their tooth business, including their one and only child. Hermione when she was a baby was raised exclusively by a series of live-in Governesses. As soon as she was old enough she was shipped off to boarding schools. Summer time meant girl camps or additional schooling and this pattern continued unabated until she received her letter from Hogwarts.

Her so-called skiing trip that one Christmas holiday she mentioned to you, as well as the week in Southern France that she once wrote to you about, both just happened to coincide with international Dental Conference's and seminars. I doubt Hermione saw her parents in France for more than a few hours the entire week she was there. " Arthur said sadly, with Molly beside him nodding in agreement indicating that she had known about this for some time.

"That's horrible Dad! Hermione is a sweet girl, how could her parents be so mean?" Ginny said as the corners of her eyes began to tear up.

"That's just it, poppet, they don't consider themselves mean, there has never been any **material thing** that Hermione required that they denied her. She wasn't spoiled in any way or pampered and she had the best of everything education, clothing, trips to the theater. The one thing that they couldn't afford to give their only child was them-selves; they are workaholic prefectists, none better in their line of work, but sadly very lacking in what is called …people-skills.

"Regretfully the fruit doesn't appear to have fallen far from the tree," Molly interjected speaking up for the first time.

"Yes, I'm afraid that's true enough," Arthur agreed with his spouse. "From what little we have overheard of you-lot talking over the years, when you're teasing one another playfully. Hermione has made few friends of any sort outside of you two and Ron. Even Harry has admitted that Hermione can be a bit-too-much at times."

"Naturally we ignored what Fred and George said about her at first," Molly said softly. "For it contradicted strongly with the way Ronald described her. It was Ronald who kept pushing us to invite her over at the same time we were considering you joining us, Harry dear."

"Once we got Hermione to the Burrow, I instantly saw how withdrawn she was emotionally and I also noted how she seemed to come out of her shell the longer she was around you-lot. You see Harry," Molly said in a very gentle tone. "You were not the only one to discover the meaning of family at the Burrow. I became curious as to why after just a few weeks at home with her family, she arrived at the Burrow behaving as if she had been in solitary confinement at Azkaban. So I had Arthur call in a few favors in the Auror Department at the Ministry.

"Alastor Moody undertook to investigate the Grangers for possible child abuse, but as it turned out the Grangers weren't committing a crime. What Moody found out about how they had raised Hermione as a child …well all I'll say is …the information would have made any _**decent mother**_ shudder in dread."

"Did you know that during the last five years, not once during the _**numerous**_ times that Hermione found herself in the hospital wing, did her parents come to visit her?" Arthur said. "The school informed them of each incident as is required by law. Even offered to provide free of charge transportation to Hogwarts …and back home - whenever it was most convenient for the Grangers. But in every single instance this offer was declined.

"The troll attack first year; being turned into a cat and petrified second year, even after the worst one of all; that little excursion you-lot made to the Department of Mysteries in the middle of the night in June. The night when Hermione was nearly killed, when she received a slashing curse from the Death Eater Antoin Dolohov …she spent weeks in hospital after that, but still the Grangers didn't come.

"Finally - last but not least - a fortnight ago, Hermione had a complete mental breakdown …after seeing Ron hurt? She withdrew into her own mind and acted like a total zombie for almost a month, and still nothing. Well I tell you …I'd had enough, I went over to see the Grangers personally …to get them to come and visit their daughter at wand point if necessary …and you know what they said to me?" Arthur said shaking his head unable to understand.

"We cannot spare the time to come as we are pressed by _**more important**_ dental matters"

"What kind of parents can find a **root cannel** case at their tooth business more important than their mentally damaged daughter?" Molly asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Still it had become clear to your father and me …some time ago in fact; that all the Grangers including Hermione …had what Muggle's called _**'emotional issues.'**_ We reached this conclusion - by the way – more than a solid year before her mental breakdown on Dowry-day. Hermione's cool aloofness and tendency to get into heated rows with Ron made us uncomfortable with the idea of her hanging about. As she wasn't blood and in spite of the anticipation of Ron's **negative** reaction, we were nearing the point of slowly beginning to **wean** you three away from her company, when I suddenly realized for the first time …just after Christmas during his fourth year that my Ronald had …fallen in love with her.

Poor-boy had all the classic symptoms. And abruptly all the unnecessary rows they had all the time made perfect sense…"Molly began only to be interrupted by her spouse.

"It was **foreplay**" Arthur said chuckling, I'm surprised we didn't catch-on to it sooner. They weren't rowing with increased anger… it was arousal. The louder they yelled the more turned on they both became. Once I realized what they were unknowingly doing to one another, I couldn't watch them fight and keep a straight face."

"Me either" Molly admitted smiling fondly. "That's why they seemed to get into knock-down no-holds barred rows over absolutely nothing. The subject that started the row wasn't important to either of them; it was the adrenalin rush they felt as they un-wittedly flirted with each other that drove them. I realized that their arguments were how they pushed each others buttons, a game of one-up man ship, a kind of romantic _'anything you can do - I can do better.'_

Their problem was that neither of them knew where the point was …to stop arguing and start snogging. Truth of the matter was, Miss Prim-and-Proper, know-it-all Granger, was just as utterly **clueless** about expressing her feelings, especially her own romantic longings of heartfelt love for my youngest son …as she always claimed my Ronald was." Molly declared with a huff.

"When she told him that he was quote_**: the most insensitive wart she had ever met …with the emotional range of a teaspoon **_– it was an ironic case of the pot calling the kettle black," Arthur said fighting down a chuckle.

"This isn't all that surprising when you know more about how she was raised as a child, her first real experience with a loving family was at the Burrow same as yours, Harry. Her knowledge of relationships came from books …not first hand experience or motherly advice." Molly added

"But Hermione was the one who gave me love advice about Cho Chang?" Harry said.

"Yes, so Ginny told us, but Harry it is far easier to give romantic advice than to practice what you preach - on yourself," Arthur replied.

"This is all well and good …but everything you told me so far only convinces me even more that Hermione is not the girl for Ron. Her sudden neglect, perhaps inspired by …oh I don't know …maybe she doesn't feel he's good enough for her anymore, and the more distance she put between them the more it has been killing him. Now you tell me she is more or less incapable of love," Harry said the sadness in his voice an indicator of his despair.

"Harry, everyone is capable of love," Molly said knowingly, "like everything else we humans learn, expressing love is something we have to be taught by a truly dedicated teacher. Poor Ronald and his insecurities over his lack of romantic self worth — has taught this lesson to Hermione …all too well. Would you believe me if I told you …that his teaching by example is the primary source of Ron's recent torment. Didn't it ever strike you as odd that my son and Hermione went from arguing friends to shagging like rabbits almost overnight?

"You Know? …that they …where …like Rabbits? Harry replied gob-smacked."

"Honestly …Harry, I'm not blind. All you had to do is look at them …and I mean …it was obvious!" Molly said exasperated.

"Molly and I had been expecting some kind of spontaneous romantic explosion from those two for about a year before it actually happened. Well two explosions actually," Arthur said smiling broadly. "We just didn't know whether it would be Ron and Hermione or you and Ginny that would ignite first. "I'd have gladly paid one hundred galleons to know which one of those two _**gave in first**_. Personally, our Galleons were always on her, for our Ronald's not the type to go …where he's not welcomed.

Molly here believes that one day Hermione got into the row to end all rows with Ron and ended up getting all her romantic and arousal buttons pushed _**one time too many**_," Arthur said smiling broadly."Then all of a sudden - something snapped inside Hermione's perfectly ordered mind and she pounced on him like a hungry Leopard on a fresh kill. If you two _**ever manage**_ to get it out of her, - you know — exactly how it happened? Please … let us know. I'm sure that there is no way that my son would ever feel comfortable discussing such a subject matter with his own mum and dad."

"So you're saying that Hermione working on school stuff all the time and her drive for perfection comes from her parents," Harry asked trying to gain insight into the mentality of his friend and semi-unofficial sister.

"Well Harry, they do say that imitation is the most sincere form of flattery." Arthur replied sadly. "Her parents are both dentists which means they are predisposed to help people, while at the same time they are apparently handicapped by a lack of what Muggle's call bed-side-manner. Both are two traits I have noted that their daughter Hermione has in abundance.

"You're spot on about that dad, got it in one," Ginny said knowing Hermione's personality all to well.

"Molly and I feel that Hermione was drawn to you first, because she felt you needed the most help, she only saw Ron as a bothersome sidekick back then. This opinion gradually changed when she began to notice that Ron was procrastinating to often concerning his own school work and that's when my youngest son's long term stratagem first began to have its desired effect.

"Strategy, do you mean Ron deliberately acted dumb to get Hermione's attention?" Harry asked stunned.

"Of course!" Ginny said delighted. "Why didn't I see this before? Ron loves to play wizard chess, and to win without ever losing, not even once, requires a cold, calculating, analytical mind and the employment of feints, trickery long range planning and subterfuge.

Don't you see Harry? He fooled us all; he only acted lazy about his class work so as to get Hermione's _**full attention**_! Once his chess opponent was fully engaged Ron began to play a slow patient long-term game of seduction with a checkmate into marriage, now only a few moves away," Ginny declared almost bouncing with glee that she had figured it all out.

"Come on Ginny, this is Ron we're talking about. There is just no way could he pull off something as subtle like this," Harry said chuckling at the absurdity of the whole thing.

"Oh really Mr. Potter and when was the last time you won a game with him?" Ginny shot back now with fire in her eyes.

"Oh he found several speed bumps in the road along the way poppet; First off, your mother and I don't believe that 'marriage' was Ron's goal in the beginning. He was only eleven at the time and for boys at that age …girls are **yucky** and full of — **cooties**.

"No we believe that his aim at first was to compete with Hermione for Harry's attention. His ingrained insecurities about his general self-worth told Ron that Hermione had more value as a friend in giving homework help than he did; - she always was brilliant you know. Anyroad, he probably though that by drawing Hermione's attention onto himself deluded the amount she could monopolize of Harry's time, leaving Ron a tiny opening to squeeze his friendship into Harry's life.

"You and Mrs. Weasley's have really thought this through haven't you?" Harry asked impressed.

"Oh it's not just Molly and I - Harry, the dynamics of the interweaving friendships of Hogwarts famous trio, has been the subjects of many discussions over the years. Albus, Minerva, Molly and I have spent countless hours trying to work out how such different personalities could stay such close friends for so long.

The first three years of Hogwarts were relatively easy to understand, but everything changed fourth year, the game became different, the goals and tactics changed, a new player entered the game which forced Ron to alter his long range plans forever." Arthur said in a grim tone.

"What changed Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked unable to put the pieces together.

"Harry Luv, honestly you can be such a boy at times," Ginny said her eyes rolling skyward, what or rather who, came into Hermione's life fourth year? As Ron would tell you himself, it is his favorite chess phrase after all; _no plan survives contact with the enemy_. And Ron had an enemy after fourth year, and that enemy had a name… Viktor Krum."

To be continued

Please review

For remember; _I am but a voice that can't spell in the wilderness _(pun intended)


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Marriage and Inheritance

Chapter # 11

Chapter title: **When Hermione dated Viktor**

Or …A most informative Luncheon - (part two)

Words: 8328 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

Author: Billybob

Category: post O.o.t.P ... AU - Alternate Universe — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**Warning**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Pairings** will be; HG-RW, as the primary focus …with sub-plots of HP-GW _**among others**_. So if I wander off and do another couple's romance, sit back and enjoy the ride! All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven are hereby _**Null and Void**_ …unless I say otherwise.

OoOoOoOo

**Premise of this story; **This tale is centered on two primary themes –

**One**, the JKR _**discarded**_ premise of 'inner-house unity' and the strange notion that - _**not all - **_Slytherin's are evil Death Eater …wannabe's.

**Secondarily**: has anyone ever wondered what happens to a Hogwarts student who doesn't get enough OWLS to go on the NEWTS level? Not everyone goes on to University you know. Potions was a requirement to become an Auror, and neither Ron nor Harry made the cut under Snape, a new potion professor had to be brought in during HBP to get around this fact. Even then Harry and Ron didn't return seventh year, didn't sit the NEWTS exams and yet still ended up Aurors in the Epilog. Doesn't that strike you as …odd?

OoOoOoOo

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write smut.

**Time line**: begins late July 1996 summer holiday between HP school terms 5 and 6

*****

Begin flashback:

"The first three years of Hogwarts were relatively easy to understand, but everything changed fourth year, the game became different, the goals and tactics changed, a new player entered the game which forced Ron to alter his long range plans forever." Arthur said in a grim tone.

"What changed Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked unable to put the pieces together.

"Harry Luv, honestly you can be such a boy at times," Ginny said her eyes rolling skyward, what or rather who, came into Hermione's life fourth year? As Ron would tell you himself, it is his favorite chess phrase after all; _no plan survives contact with the enemy_. And Ron had an enemy after fourth year, and that enemy had a name… Viktor Krum."

End flashback:

*****

"Viktor Krum, you mean the Bulgarian Quidditch seeker Ron was always insanely jealous of? Hermione was never serious about him, she told me so often enough; they were just friends, right? I admit that she used to write letters to Krum right in front of Ron …_**deliberately**_ — but that was just to pull his chain. It was part of their, - what did you call it - pushing each others buttons chess game?" Harry said with a smirk.

"Oh I'm afraid you're wrong there Harry," Molly replied sadly. "You had a lot on your plate that year so it's understandable if you missed some of the details of what was going on in the background behind the scenes.

You had the fake Alastor Moody to dealt with, your unexpected entry into the **Triwizard Tournament** championship to survive. Voldemort of course and last but not least you're first schoolboy crush on a girl - Cho Chang - an older woman as I understand it. Ginny told me that the Chang girl was a fifth year student at the time which would make her a seventh year this upcoming term."

"You knew how I felt about Cho?" Harry asked with a worried look on his face as he spun around to look his Dowry-day bride in the eyes.

"Don't be daft Harry …of course I knew, both Hermione and Ron seemed downright eager to tell me — every - '_Lovely'_ - little — detail! They seemed to savor informing me of how you were pinning away for that black-haired - oriental - **hussy!** Ginny said growing angrier and angrier as she spoke, her eyes catching fire, and her hands balling into tiny fists.

"You're still jealous of Cho …even now?" Harry asked, surprised at the obvious venom in Ginny's tone of voice.

"Why does that surprise you? Did you really think that Ron was the only one in my family capable of feeling romantic _**jealousy**_? That he alone has a monopoly on that particular emotion?" Ginny asked, shaking her head at Harry as she marveled that her fiancée could be so naïve.

"Of course I was bloody jealous, how dare she toy with the affections of what I always hoped would someday be …'**mine**!' For over a year I had to fight the urge to disfigure her pretty face with my nails or extra strong Bat-Bogey-hex. And as for you me-boy-oh, Cho got off easy in my imagination in comparison to what I planed to do to you, - my unfaithful lover. The things I thought about doing to your — reproductive equipment … well I guess it's better if I don't tell you, after all …I do want you to get to sleep tonight!" Ginny said in an evil tone of voice that sent chills of raw fear running down Harry's spine.

"But - honey… I …hum…ah," Harry began desperately trying to think of a way to pacify the anger of the love of his life.

"Oh it's alright Luv, you have nothing to worry about …**now**! You're mine - until death does us part and all that rot. But listen here my darling, I should warn you. If I ever see you mooning over that Chang-cow again, - then the until-death-do-us-part bit …for you at least, might come **sooner** than you would ever expect — understand sweetie-pie?" This is one witch who **does not share**, Ginny said in a sickly sweet way that left the implied threat clear as day.

"Yes dear" Harry said clearly afraid.

It was the tone of Harry's voice that did it; Arthur and Molly couldn't hold back their laughter one second longer. Talk-about the fruit not falling far from the tree, Ginny was channeling her mother so perfectly that even Molly could hear herself coming out of her daughter's mouth. As for Arthur, he'd been on the receiving end of far too many similar threats from his wife not to recognize her voice behind his daughters' current threat.

Distracted, Harry and Ginny both turned to look at the parental Weasley's as if they had both gone mental and the expression of puzzlement on the dowry-day pair touched off another round of hysterical laughter from Harry's future in-laws. Eventually they calmed down enough to get back on task.

"So, as I was saying …Harry dear," Molly said wiping the final tears of mirth from the corner of her eyes. "You had so much on your plate fourth year, its totally understandable that you would be a bit forgetful of the other members of the trio. They weren't facing death around every corner as you were."

"There's no excuse for neglecting your friends, why should I get a pass while Hermione doesn't?"

"That's exactly what we are saying Harry," Molly said jumping on the opportunity. "If you understand what Hermione went though growing up, perhaps you'll be better able to understand …that **neglect** is often **not** a conscious decision that we make. It's not as if she'd woke up one morning and said to herself; hum…I think I'll ignore Ron all day today …that ought to be great fun.

"It took Arthur and I …a long time to accept the possibility that Hermione was the product of a non-nurturing home and it wasn't until she became a semi-Weasley that she began to understand what real love means. Being a teenager is hard enough to deal with. Being in love or …thinking that you are in _**full-blown adult emotional love**_ while still a teenager can be heartbreaking. Especially the first few times it's attempted. Not every bloke treats a girl with respect like my Ronald does.

"What are you saying, what boy treated Hermione badly?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Harry calm down, I not implying abuse," Molly said in a plea for understanding. "It is just a fact of life that there are sometimes …huge disparities of experience and very different _**expectations**_ to be found within a new couple, miscommunication can lead to missteps and misunderstandings. That's why a lot of couples don't stay together long, the two people involved want different things out of a relationship.

"You're saying that Ron mucked up at the Yule Ball, wasn't ready for romance. I get that, but why is **all** the blame for success or failure on the bloke's shoulders? Harry said complaining about the unfair burden on his Gender.

"Ron has made his fair share of _**blunders**_ in his courting attempts, but don't deceive your self into thinking that girls don't make romantic mistakes as well. Some rare individuals are capable of amazing maturity as teenagers. Traditionally, girls mature far faster than boys do but this is not always the case in **all** aspects of adult behavior." Molly said knowingly.

"My Ron may well be as clueless about girls as Miss Granger often claimed he was, but on the other hand he also has an ingrain sense of family responsibility that is ten fold stronger than any of his brothers. Whereas my other sons …have taken pains to avoid settling down and starting a family with a good girl, Ron seems to have developed a subtle - almost parental like - nurturing tendencies that remained dormant inside him until he became a Prefect." Arthur added. "Minerva has told Molly and I - many times - how surprisingly approachable our Ron was to under-classmates. In fact he was five times more approachable concerning personal issues …than Miss Granger, although she was obviously vastly superior in the area of offering homework help.

"That's **spot on** Dad, even the girls preferred to go to Ron to handle disputes with other students rather than Hermione, all she'd do is quote the rules. Ron on the other hand …would offer workable compromises." Ginny said amazed that her father knew any of this.

"He used to feel very frustrated by his apparent lot in life," Arthur continued unabated. "He always seemed to be on the short end of the stick when compared to his siblings and being stuck in the shadow of someone more famous like you Harry …his best mate, could have made my son extremely bitter. Albus told me his resentment at being invisible in your presence came to a head during the Tri-wizard Tournament during fourth term. Minerva told me how he grew-up and faced his fame jealousy head-on that year and admitted his mistake to you …in front of witnesses. That was a huge leap in maturity for him."

"I know Mr. Weasley," Harry replied. "I may be thick about something's but I have been aware of several of Ron's _**bumps in the lane**_ toward maturity. I've seen him change and grow gradually into the finest best-mate a bloke could ask for over the years, but I can't say the same thing for Hermione, she hasn't changes a-bit, she's still the same bossy know-it-all she was first year."

"Hermione changes may have been more subtle and less obvious than Ronald's, but she has undergone her share," Molly countered. "She has shown repeated brilliance in knowledge gleaned from books, burrowing the wisdom and maturity from others due to a photographic memory. But in spite of its usefulness, it still the implicit maturity of others and not her own. This has held her back in ways I fear she is unaware off. She has had her romantic bumps in the lane too, and learned I think a hard lesson at the hands of an older boy. Remember this Harry, there is no locked in stone formula for acquiring maturity, both of your best friends have grown-up over the years, they have just used different paths to get there.

"There are those who find the one true love of their lives at a very young age and have the strength within them to cope with adult emotions involved as they struggle through to adult maturity. Others, even in their late twenties continue to behave childlike, never growing up enough mentally or emotionally to settle down and raise a family. Charlie I fear is one of those, Fred and George too …_**alls the pity**_."

"Yes …everything changed fourth year, you had the Triwizard Tournament to deal with so that left both of your friends on their own …a lot." Arthur said resuming his explanation of Hermione's behavior. "Ron and you had a bit of a falling out at the beginning of term as you may recall. You two didn't resume speaking until after the first task and that wasn't until the end of November. There was no Quidditch that year so Ron spent most his free time looking for a game of wizard chess.

"As Hermione sided with you over Ron's **fame jealousy**, she more or less stopped speaking to Ron around the same time you did, or so Ginny told us via her weekly owl-post letters. Deprived of Ron's company and when Miss Granger wasn't helping you …she spent most of her free time hidden away in her library sanctuary …surrounded by her precious books."

"That's where we think they met," Molly said in a conspiratorial tone. "Viktor and Hermione …I mean? Albus believes that Hermione was far too conservative in her thinking at the time, to have considered going to a major social event with a total stranger, someone she didn't know or felt comfortable with.

Minerva theorized that Viktor had a class assignment of some sort that he needed to research and went to the Hogwarts library to get the required information. And who was second only to Madam Irma Pince – herself …more knowledgeable of the stacks and cubbyholes of that library than our own Miss Granger?" Arthur added.

Either Irma referred Viktor to Hermione because she herself was too busy to help him or Hermione's _**inbred need**_ to help people with homework brought them together, it really doesn't matter. As the Durmstrang Institute lot arrived at Hogwarts on the evening of 30 October, it must have been sometime after that, that Mr. Krum went to the Hogwarts library to do his bit of research.

Now pre-supposing that Viktor's first meeting with Hermione occurred sometime early in November and with the Yule ball announced to everyone at lunch, on 10 December in the great Hall, Minerva concludes that this gives Viktor and Hermione approximately 50 days _**more or less**_, for the two of them to get to know each other well enough for Viktor to ask Hermione to the Yule ball and for her to become comfortable enough around him to say yes."

"But Hermione really wanted to go with Ron, she said as much in their row after the dance?" Harry said confused.

"Yes Harry, so Ginny told us, but you're forgetting a few things." Arthur said. "**First of all**: Hermione was born in September; she was already three months beyond her fifteenth birthday at the time of the Yule ball, whereas my son Ron was three months short of that age.

"As girls normally mature earlier than boys do and Hermione being eight months older than Ron …perhaps this age difference made her incorrectly conclude that she was more ready for an adult relationship than Ron was. In either event, Viktor … an experienced _**older man**_ of eighteen asked her before Ron got around to it, she felt flattered …I suppose …and accepted.

"Ginny reported a good part of their argument that night to us in a letter, apparently Ron's newly awakened feelings for Miss Granger caused him in a fit of jealousy to say some hurtful things to her, - what she said in reply **was payback** …_pure and simple_. He had hurt her and she wanted to hurt him back. This was the primary reason behind her letting slip her so-called desire to have gone to the ball with Ron instead of Viktor.

"Ron, although mature in some things, was still somewhat lacking – at that time - in the girl-boy department. He made several blunders that night; that I'm sure still haunts him. It's a terrible age to be in the middle of, I like to call it; 'in-betweens' where you're not a child anymore, but nor are you a man. I often think that **puberty** is God's biological hex on our gender … a condition wherein a boy begins looking at girls as 'more' than just friends, but regretfully, this time of life is filled with to numerous to count - bumps in the lane toward maturity, - unintended missteps …colossal mistakes - we blokes make because we don't have a clue as to how to behave properly around the ladies. Luckily for us blokes …Girls are a very forgiving lot. At least with the few poor sods that are wise enough to learn from our romantic gaffe on the first go."

"Yeah, I had my share with Cho, did a fair few with Ginny too, didn't I Luv?" Harry said with an apologetic look toward his lady

"Yes dear," She replied sweetly.

"**Secondl**y: there were the hideous dress robes Molly and I found for him, there are few things I regret more than the lack of Galleons that we had at our disposal that Christmas. Thinking back I am surprised that Ron found the bravery to go to the ball wearing that thing."

"Ron's brave all right, I do what I do because I have no choice and Ron does it because he's my friend. I'm a lucky bloke to have a mate like Ron, you should be proud of him, I know I am." Harry said sincerely.

"We are Harry dear, believe us we are. That's why Arthur and I were so mortified when we learned _**after the fact**_, how desperately important it had been for Ron not to look second rate at the Yule Ball. We did the best we could on a limited budget, but sending him those clearly used, horribly out-of-date robes was a huge error on our part. How embarrassing it must have been for him to be seen wearing those hideous robes,

"I'm sure his date for the Yule Ball, Miss Padma Patil …if I recall her name correctly felt humiliated at the thought of being seen with him dressed the way he was …and - without doubt - told him so …repeatedly. Our son is an excellent dancer Harry, both in freestyle and ballroom; I'm sure Minerva chose him as a dance partner during the pre-dance practice with his skill on the dance floor clearly in mind. Only Percy, among my sons enjoyed ballroom dancing more than Ronald did, I know this to be true because …I taught them both myself. For Ronald not to want to dance that night makes no sense …**unless** he had a good reason not to.

"**Third and finally**: as if the ancient Norse god of mischief - Loki, wanted to add insult onto injury, Ron was royally gob-smacked by the sight of a beautiful Hermione _**expensively dressed**_ on the arm of an older, rich, internationally famous Quidditch player from a World-Cup class National team.

"Yes …he behaved badly toward Hermione that night; Ginny told us what he said. But Molly and I feel that Ron reacted that way as an automatic gut-reflex to losing a girl that he hadn't realized he fancied until after he saw her in **that dress**, that night," Arthur explained. "With no prior warning of any potential romantic rival, my youngest son had his heart ripped out of his chest and stomped into the ground in front of everyone including his _**ridiculing date**_. Because one look at Viktor and my boy knew the game was over, Ron knew he was a penniless suitor on the losing end of a romantic battle with a rich …famous man who had all the wooing advantages money can buy.

"The Yule Ball should have ended things between Ron and Miss Granger, and I still don't understand why their friendship didn't dissolve entirely over the remainder of the term. Sure …they were both committed to helping you get through the tournament …but she was dating Viktor, and all he could do is stand at the side lines and watch and suffer. The pain of being unworthy should have caused Ron to end up hating her.

"Are all girls that Materialistic?" Harry asked horrified.

"No Harry, otherwise I'd have never married Arthur here." Molly said hoping to do damage control. "Some blokes like the Malfoy's think they can buy love with gold and some girls can be seduced by fame or wealth …for a-bit. However, material-girls rarely get the **happily ever after **lifestyle that I've enjoyed with Arthur. Narcissa had a romance based on expensive presents, and I doubt she has a loving relationship with Lucius. The Malfoy family bought him a Dowry-Day wife, he got bored with her after producing his one and only heir …and all to quickly replaced Narcissa in his bed with a series of mistresses that he **rented** with his wealth … girls who were either a lot younger or better looking than Narcissa.

"Ron along with the rest of our children grew up poor for his entire life, it has only been in the last two years that he was able to make enough of his **own money** to give you and Hermione along with the rest of his family Christmas and birthday presents."

"I've wondered about that, how does he earn it?" Harry asked …all too easily side tracked.

"I'm not at liberty to say, it's his secret," Molly replied. "I can tell you that like the sweater you get from us each Christmas, Ronald earned what little spending money he has by selling things he makes in-between the end of the school term and the time you arrive at the Burrow each summer. I've told him repeatedly that he could have had a lot more Galleons sitting in his Gringotts account if he worked making what he makes for more of the summer."

"In my son's view of the world, when you come to the Burrow after spending time with those terrible Muggle relatives of yours, it's his duty …from that moment on, to see to it that the rest of your summer is as enjoyable as he can make it. That's how important your welfare is to my youngest boy," Arthur said his voice dripping with pride.

"I don't deserve a best-mate like him, really I don't."

"And Harry there is something else you don't know," Ginny said in a soft whisper. "Ron has **shared** …for the last two school years, some of his meager summertime income with me …so that I have a little pocket money at Hogwarts."

"**Really**," Molly asked in stunned surprise? "And here I've been giving Fred and George credit all this time for being thoughtful brothers. To think of all the meals and special cakes I have baked for those two **swindlers**, believing they were doing right by there sister. Oh… just wait until I get my hands on…"

"Later dear - and I'll help, I've been doing a few special favors for the twins myself, thinking basically the same thing you did about Ginny's pocket money. But in a way this makes my point. Ron often does things for people, never expecting anyone to notice he was doing them. People overlook him way too often, myself included." Arthur said with obvious regret

"When Ron came home for summer Holiday after his fourth term he seemed to have accepted what he believed to be …his role in life, or so he told me. He felt his lot was destined to be **no more** than a friend to the two more **famous** people within the Hogwarts trio.

This 'truth' he revealed to me a year ago, it was the summer that my son for the very first time, began to half-jokingly refer to himself as _'__**the sidekick of the trio.'**_ Harry's the hero …he'd say to me …with Hermione was the brainy one dating the Quidditch star - with him doing little more than holding your cloaks while you two did what he called the _**important stuff**_."

"But that's not true at all; I'd have been a goner loads' of times if he hadn't been there." Harry declared passionately in defense of his friend.

"They know Luv," Ginny said softly. "Its Ron who is the one who never sees his own worth, I've slapped him on the back of the head loads' of times, but it never sinks in."

"Ginny is right Harry, we have tried to tell him too, but being the often overlooked member of the famous Hogwarts trio only reinforced his feelings of being of lesser value.

That's why we're not surprised that with all the pressure you were under facing the three tasks of the Triwizard Tournament that you didn't notice how Ron's personality seemed to diminish during the second half of fourth year.

Although you were once again on speaking terms I'm sure that Ron felt that you had far too much on your plate already just trying to stay alive. It meant that his personal torment, of watching from the side lines as Hermione dated Viktor Krum, paled in importance.

"**They were dating** - when did this happen? I didn't see them hanging around together — are you sure about this?" Harry asked in a rapid fire style not pausing to let them answer.

"Yes Harry, I'm sure," Ginny said ashamed she'd kept this from Harry. "I caught sight of them snogging in-between the stacks in the library several times and I know for a fact Ron caught them at it …at least once."

"He never said anything to me, and neither did you!" Harry said getting angry.

"Me? - What about me Harry? I was invisible to you fourth year …don't you remember? You were in your _**'I love Cho'**_ phase that year, she was the only girl you saw — you colossal Git," Ginny said her temper heating up.

"Sorry Ginny, really I am, but why didn't Ron do anything about it."

"Do what Harry? He now knew he fancied Hermione, but she had made her choice by going out with Krum. What would starting a big row solve? My brother did what **a gentleman** is supposed to do, he stepped aside and left them alone," Ginny said sadly. "He was dying inside watching it happen I could see it plain as day, but Hermione was his friend and _**her happiness**_, yours too …by the way, is important to him, always has been.

"It's ironic really? The first time my Prat of a brother could afford something nice for Hermione's birthday was the year of the Yule Ball. He gave her a book that she had always wanted, an **out of print** hard-to-find book that he spent weeks looking for. I know I helped him look for it. And when she finally un-wrapped it, do you remember her disappointed reaction. She said; _'__Oh how nice - a __**USED **__book__.' _

"I wanted to slap her - really …I did, but Ron held me back — shook his head **no**. She made more of a fuss about your silly box of chocolates then she did over a very **rare book** of magic spells. The gift my Git of a brother _**wasted**_ on a girl who apparently wasn't accustomed to getting anything that wasn't new and accordingly looked down on any kind of _**'pre-owned'**_ birthday presents."

"Viktor Krum got her a necklace, solid gold for her birthday last year, and a diamond pendant for Christmas. Compare that to the nice silver bracelet that Ron got her …which I'M SURE amounted to more of Ron's total assets than the necklace was for Viktor …and I have never seen her wear the bracelet! Remember at the time she said that jewelry was a-bit much for one **friend** to give another. But then again - she never has …to my knowledge admitted that she ever dated Viktor. That outright lie last year must have torn Ron up," Ginny said shaking her head sadly.

"Why Ginny, I don't understand - why does he keep all this stuff to himself, he should have talked to somebody about his hurt feelings?" Harry said confused and sad for his friend.

"Aren't you the pot calling the kettle black …mister leave me alone I don't want to talk about it Potter. As a matter of fact …my brother **did** talk to someone about it - he reluctantly talked to me. Harry in all the years you have known Ron, exactly how many times has he unburdened his soul to you? He and I had always went to each other when we're hurting emotionally when we were kids; I have cried on his shoulder loads of times.

"As for you — well - your problems are always far more intense than his. Any 'foolish schoolboy crush' on a girl he always felt was beyond his reach, just never seemed to compare to what you face every day, even I know that.

"Unrequited love hurts like hell Harry, believe me …I know," Ginny said her eyes starting to fill with tears. "I felt it for you during all those years when I was invisible to you. It's not something I would wish on my worst enemy. Ron without a word of complaint spent the last five months of his fourth year trying to cope with the Krum-Granger love-affair. He did the best he could, without adding what he felt was his unimportant problem to your already heavy load that year.

Dad used to tell us kids that the best way to judge a persons true character wasn't by watching them win, the true test of metal was seeing how they behaved when they lost. After years of playing successful wizard chess Ron wasn't use to losing and all-in-all I think he handled his defeat by Krum rather well."

"Lose — lose what? He'd never told her how he felt; he never even admitted it to me his best friend. How can you lose when you never start the game?" Harry asked.

"He never said anything to you or her because he thought deep down it was useless. We're Weasley's Harry …and poor as dirt. Dad, you've been to the Grangers house, would you say they were well off?"

"Yes dear, extremely well off"

"And I know my dad's speaking the truth because I have shared a room at the Burrow with Hermione and I've seen the labels on her designer clothing." Ginny declared.

"When an article of clothing gets torn at the Burrow it's patched. When Hermione's clothes get ripped or irreversibly soiled they're binned and replaced the next day. Can you understand the level of wealth required to do that?

Ron always knew deep down that he'd never be able to compete with a bloke like Krum for any girl he fancied, especially a 'well-off' one like Hermione. The princess only shuns the wealthy prince to run off with her peasant lover in bedtime stories Harry and Ron knew this.

The biggest fear I've had over the years, concerning the possibility of us one day becoming a romantic couple has always been that some expensively dressed. Plastic-surgery, anatomically-enhanced - wealthy-harlot with a top Galleon hair-do and make-up job to match would catch your eye and I'd lose you to what **money can buy.** I never felt I could compete with a rich girl for your attention and Ron felt the same way about Hermione.

"I've been so lucky Harry, that you actually noticed me. I only had to endure one bad boyfriend before getting the boy I wanted and while I was dating Michael Corner I didn't have to worry about breaking your heart. You were with Cho and I was invisible to you.

"Ron never tried to forget Hermione in the arms of another girl – although I suggested Lavender Brown to him, I mean she fancied him, it was obvious. She pursued him hot and heavy for a bit and not the other way around like I did with — oh never mind that now.

"I bet Hermione thought she was being so clever, acting so careful and discrete, that no-one ever knew that she was sneaking off to broom-cupboards with Viktor. And she was right to a point, no one else did notice …besides Ron and me.

"Didn't you ever wonder Harry, why there were never any boys hanging about trying to chat-up Hermione? Being a brilliant know-it-all turns off blokes …and us girls know it. You know how popular Lavender Brown is with the boys, well she is smart as a whip in class marks wise, but she hides it from the blokes so they aren't intimidated by it.

"Everyone inside Gryffindor and most of the other houses knew that there was one and only one boy who would ever have any romantic interest in our _**always has to be right**_ Hogwarts resident bookworm. It wasn't until two-thirds way through his fifth years that the girls realized that Granger had cut Ron lose, and after that the competition for my brother affections was on …in earnest.

It was painful to watch Harry, seeing my brother quietly suffering. And the worse thing of all was acting normal around you both, behaving as if he didn't know. He and I talked about it, like I said I was the only one he could talk too about it and even then only up to a certain point before the end of term, once we got to the Burrow he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Remember where your head was at the end of the school year Harry, you were to put it bluntly, a bloody mess with Voldemort back and Cedric killed. The only time during the whole thing that Ron lost his composure was when Hermione let slip that one time that Viktor had invited her to Bulgaria remember? Thank Merlin she didn't go…"

"But poppet …she did go," Arthur said correcting his daughter.

"No she didn't, she said - wait a second, **no** she didn't say!" Ginny said her temper flaring to full heat. "Hermione never actually said in so many words that she didn't go, it was implied but never outright stated. That royal cow! That deceptive - - witch! - Ugh!" Ginny said before she grew silent mumbling things to herself, things she wanted to do to Hermione that disturbed Harry so much he tried to distract himself from what he was half hearing by asking Mr. Weasley.

"Excuse me for asking …but how do you know she went?"

"Albus has a friend at the international Port-key office and it's most unusual for a fifteen year-old **unescorted witch** to travel **alone** to Bulgaria. Underage magical-folk need special permission to travel by Portkey half way across Europe, especially alone.

"Her written parental permission seemed in order, but with thoughts of a white slavery ring in the back of his mind this friend of the Headmaster consulted Albus about what to do. When he read the destination over the floo connection to Albus and who would be meeting Hermione at the arrival point, the Headmaster was delighted to give the go-ahead.

"Immediately thereafter Albus flooed me at the Ministry, inquiring about Ron's emotional well being, wondering how he was taking the loss of the girl he fancied. That's how I learned about Hermione relationship with Viktor Krum and her visit to Bulgaria for about a fortnight during the summer of 1995.

"According to Albus, she left on 12th of July and was scheduled to return 1st of August. However, in actuality Miss Granger returned to England early …on or about the twenty-second of July. Why she cut her trip short I do not know …not even now.

"I rushed home and discussed Ronald's emotional well being with Molly the very night Hermione port-keyed off to her so-called Bulgarian _'friend.'_ Molly admitted that since Ron's return to the Burrow, his appetite was way off, he wasn't sleeping more than 4 hours a night, he wasn't talking much to anyone anymore and that his summertime _'employment'_ was now occupying 14 to 16 hours without a break every single day including Sundays."

"You know it's really starting to get to me, that you won't tell me what Ron makes to get spending money. Ginny do you know?" Harry declared exasperated.

"Yes Luv …I do and no I'm not going to tell you. I personally think he's very talented at it but for some reason he's embarrassed by it. But it's his secret and if he wanted you to know he would have told you himself.

"Hermione sent Molly an owl sometime around the 20th of July all but begging to come to the Burrow early that summer," Arthur said bringing the conversation back on topic. "I hadn't told Molly about what Albus had said about Hermione going to see Krum when we had discussed Ron and as my son hadn't brought up Hermione's secret love-affair with Krum with anyone within the family outside of Ginny, Molly had no reason to turn the girl down.

"She did warn Hermione that we were going to spend the most of the summer cleaning order headquarters at Grimmauld Place, telling Hermione that the family was departing the burrow for there on 22nd of July. But she didn't seem to mind apparently as she sent a second owl requesting that I port key to pick her up on the 23rd of July, which I did."

"I should have known something was amiss when I told Ron that Hermione was coming early," Molly said shaking her head in regret. "Because for the first time, he didn't get excited at the news, his _'__**Oh that's nice'**_response should have set off alarm bells of in my head. The whole family knew he fancied the girl and it was only a matter of time before they got together. What I didn't know was that romantically Miss Granger had made another choice.

"They seemed friendly enough when the girl arrived …but Ron behaved a bit odd — distant. I didn't think anything of it at first; I just had the nagging feeling that something was off between them. The thing that finally woke me up about the change in their relationship was the fact that except for the **one** big row they had soon after she arrived, there wasn't a single "Flirting row" between them at all last summer."

"They had a big row - did they, told her off good and proper did he? Well good for him I say," Harry said with some venom in his tone.

"Oh - no Harry, they didn't fight about Viktor it was something that had nothing to do with it in fact," Ginny said. "I was a witness to the whole thing. She wanted to know why he was avoiding her, and he refused to answer. It was building up into a really big row - when all at once, Ron seemed to realize exactly what he was doing. He abruptly calmed down and then …politely apologized for raising his voice — which of course stunned Hermione speechless as it was so unexpected. Then without another word, he spun about and left the room. He avoided her completely for two days after that. The sudden and total quite within Grimmauld Place from July 30th until you arrived on 6th of August was …really scary.

"Ron was painfully polite and friendly as always toward his 'friend,' but that was all. There were the occasional minor disagreements between them when they spoke, not arguments **mind you**, for whenever the discussion became heated, usually deliberately instigated by Hermione, by-the-way, Ron would end the 'discussion' just short of the point of losing control of his temper. He'd either suddenly abandon his position on an issue and then agree with her, or point out that he respectfully disagreed with her point of view and as neither one of them were likely to change their views, so any further discussion …was useless. This left poor Hermione both frustrated and gob smacked. She'd have her heart set on a good healthy **flirting row**, but Ron was no longer obliging her by giving into one.

It was almost funny to watch Harry, for the first time Ron was behaving like a prefect gentlemen around her and it was so out of character for him, it left Hermione as frustrated and confused as if someone had taken away her favorite book.

I saw it with my own eyes, the look of regret on his face whenever he looked at her - when she wasn't aware he was looking …that is. The warmth on his face when he use to glance at her before Krum showed up — it was gone.

Ron kept a respectful distance physically too as if he didn't trust himself enough to sit, stand or even **hug** her." Ginny admitted sadly.

"His behavior was our doing I'm afraid," Molly said her husband shaking his head sadly in agreement.

"What did you do?" Harry asked puzzled.

"It was the way we raised our sons, Arthur and me. I taught my boys to respect women and to never force themselves on another mans girl. If she was free of any relationship they were free to have a go. But if the girl was involved with someone, even if it was only dating, then it was hands off. Ginny was taught the same thing about boys.

"Bill for the most part completely ignored our wishes on this subject, with my other sons treating it more as guidelines than something to strictly follow. Only Ronald and Ginny took the Weasley dating morality rules as unshakable gospel." Molly said with a mixture of pride and regret.

"So you're saying Ron **gave it all up** because Hermione was 'with' Krum. As he was now locked-into the role of being just a friend, there was no point in getting worked up in a row with her, in fact …considering how he felt, a row with Hermione became a dangerous temptation." Harry said piecing it all together in his mind.

"Exactly my-love, Ginny said squeezing her dowry-day groom's hand gently. While you were with Cho, you were hands-off for me and the same thing applied to Ron about Hermione while she was 'with' Krum."

"But — then — I don't understand — how did they…? If my best mate was doing the honorable thing by Hermione last summer at Grimmauld Place how did they manage to end up shagging like rabbits in heat in just about every empty classroom and broom cupboard they could find at Hogwarts during the latter third of fifth year?" Harry asked more confused than ever.

"Well it happened this way my love," Ginny said cheering up a bit. "Hermione arrived on 23rd July upset about something and I mean _**really-really upset**_ I wasn't surprised that she refused to talk about it ...now that I know ...a **year** later that Hermione had just spent the previous ten days in the arms of her four year older lover Krum. I had no clue about what was bothering her, so I assumed her never-to-be-talked about parents were behind it.

"Whatever it was that had upset her, it so distracted Hermione that she failed to take proper notice the distance both emotionally and physically that Ron was now keeping from her. Even the all but total lack of the** rows** with someone she was use to arguing with every other day …didn't seem to more than puzzle her.

"Ron and I both …took Hermione distraction last summer as a rejection, meaning an even bigger emotional detachment from him was proof positive of a deepening romantic commitment to Viktor. Her desperate over-eagerness to read and immediately respond to every single owl-post from Krum, this acted like a knife being twisted slowly in Ron's gut.

A fortnight after Hermione got there you showed up and **as usual** you were a mess. Instantly Ron and Hermione's personal problems both separately and combined, were set on the back burner as they once again closed ranks to focus on helping you with your problems."

"I didn't ask them to do that, you know?" Harry said defensively, feeling more and more as if he had let his friends down somehow.

"Of course you didn't …you Prat, so stop feeling like you let them down! You're the reason my brother, the **outdoor …**Quidditch fan fanatic and the **indoors** …studious bookworm finally got together just before school ended last year." Ginny said in her best don't mess with me tone while swatting playfully Harry on the arm.

"Ginny's right Harry, you were the catalyst that provided the heat to melt two very different compounds into one excellent piece of steel. Without you to focus on, the know-it-all workaholic and the fun loving chess player would have never met, not to mention stayed in each others company long enough to fall in love," Arthur said smiling at his future son-in-law in gratitude.

"I still don't understand how Minerva missed Viktor and Hermione dating at Hogwarts during your fourth term," said Arthur. "When we discussed it over this summer's holiday at **Order** meetings she admitted feeling horrible about the slip-up. She, like Molly and I, didn't realize that there was a romance going on between Granger and Krum until Albus used the floo network to inform us all of Miss Grangers travel plans to Bulgaria."

"For his part Albus seemed at the time in favor of the match, the Headmaster thought that the relationship between Krum and Granger was an opportunity to breach the walls of secrecy that surround the Durmstrang Institute. Always the diplomat our Headmaster, he gave no thought at all to what their love-affair was doing to Ron, nor did he really care, saying that my son was still only fifteen and young enough to find to find someone **more suitable** to his prospects in life." Arthur said in a disappointed tone, clearly upset and the implied insult to Ron's career prospects.

"I admire and respect the Headmaster for the most part Harry, but there are times frankly when Albus can be an insensitive Git. Albus has always focused most of his attention on you Harry with Hermione, second in queue often saying that; _**'with her intellect she was bound to do well in life'**_.

"Minerva was as insulted as Molly and I were at the headmaster's lack of value concerning Ron future and from that moment onward Minerva gave most of her attention at Hogwarts to Ron while keeping an occasional eye on Ginny for me."

Ginny eyes went wild in surprise and then narrowed in anger at the comment and seeing it Arthur raised a hand to cut off the refute he saw coming.

"Yes poppet, I personally asked her to watch over you," Arthur admitted as he saw the scowl grow on his daughters face. "I know you can take care of yourself and all that, but I am your father and being protective of the only female Weasley in several generations is just second nature with me then. So don't be upset with me - please.

"Besides my job being your protector **ended** about a fortnight ago and frankly I think your dowry-day spouse is more than capable of taking over the task of keeping you safe, don't you?"

"Ah Daddy" — Ginny said starting to cry and then breaking away from Harry she crossed over to her fathers lap sat down and gave him a big hug.

"I swear to you both, no-one will harm your daughter — my wife - **EVER**!" Harry declared in a tone thick with determination.

"I know that my boy, we both know that our Ginevra is safe in your hands…"

"Daddy — how many times do I have to tell you to — NEVER call me that? You've done it several times now and I can't take it anymore. I'm Ginny or Gin, I am not now nor will I ever be - a - GINEVRA!"

"But poppet…"

"NEVER, do you understand."

"But people will think that Ginny is short for Virginia"

"Oh, daddy don't be silly, no-one in their right mind would ever think that!"

*****

To be continued

*****

Author's post chapter notes: advice to potential HP fan-fiction writers

I often use in my tales the famous military quote that reads:

"_NO PLAN SURVIVES CONTACT WITH THE ENEMY"_

Well as a writer I have learned this the hard way …for example;

I do an outline for my stories ahead of time to get a rough idea where my tale is heading. This was yet another lesson I learned the hard way as a fan-fiction writer. Only the author of the _'Lord of the Rings'_ ever got away with just winging it.

Anyroad; my back-story about Hermione started out as one page with my steno plot outline notebook and then I tweaked it a bit and made it two chapters long. I just did a Microsoft 2003 word-count and as you can see … well I had to stop.

So what started as one chapter is now going to be three, sorry about that and I hope you'll forgive me one day.

Author's PS: I dedicate the last line in this chapter to all of us, (myself included) who would have sworn on a bible at one time, that the name Ginny was short for Virginia.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Marriage and Inheritance

Chapter # 12 entitled:

**Distractions and Pearl Harbor**

**Or …A most informative Luncheon - (part three)**

Words: 10,525 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

Author: Billybob

Category: post O.o.t.P ... AU - Alternate Universe — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**Warning**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Pairings** will be; HG-RW, as the primary focus …with sub-plots of HP-GW _**among others**_. So if I wander off and do another couple's romance, sit back and enjoy the ride! All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven are hereby _**Null and Void**_ …unless I say otherwise.

OoOoOoOo

**Premise of this story; **This tale is centered on two primary themes –

**One**, the JKR _**discarded**_ premise of 'inner-house unity' and the strange notion that - _**not all - **_Slytherin's are evil Death Eater …wannabe's.

**Secondarily**: has anyone ever wondered what happens to a Hogwarts student who doesn't get enough OWLS to go on the NEWTS level? Not everyone goes on to University you know. Potions was a requirement to become an Auror, and neither Ron nor Harry made the cut under Snape, a new potion professor had to be brought in during HBP to get around this fact. Even then Harry and Ron didn't return seventh year, didn't sit the NEWTS exams and yet still ended up Aurors in the Epilog. Doesn't that strike you as …odd?

**Time line**: begins late July 1996 summer holiday between HP school terms 5 and 6

**OoOoOoOo**

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write smut.

**Special warning** for this chapter:

"**HEAVILY IMPLIED**** SEXUAL INDUENDO AHEAD"**

**OoOoOoOo**

And now …on with the show! (Fade to black - curtains open)

*****

**ROLL FILM **

*****

"I hate to be a stick in the mud about this Arthur, but you really must move this along, Bill's bringing - that - 'girl' home again, and we need to get back to the Burrow so I can put the roast in the oven," Molly said in a tone that indicated her dislike for the girl in question.

"Mum, why the fuss? My eldest brother has brought several armies of his 'harem girls' around the Burrow one at a time long before this, so don't worry. She'll be here today, gone and forgotten tomorrow like all the others. It's not as if the Casanova of Diagon Alley and the wizard tombs of ancient Egypt will ever actually settle down with little nippers running amuck …in nappies!" Ginny said chuckling at her own wit, with Harry laughing softly along side her at the mental picture of Bill as a frantic dad.

The amusement of the dowry-couple quickly died however when they beheld the stern faces of Arthur and Molly. Both Harry and Ginny instantly became aware that whoever this girl was, she posed the first serious threat to Bill's _**forever a bachelor**_ status.

"I'm afraid you're wrong again poppet, Bill is very serious about this one, they started casually dating within days of her coming to work at Gringotts …a year ago in July, he moved into her flat two months ago and _**he's**_ - **still** — _**there!**_ This is the longest relationship Bill has ever had with **any** normal girl since the day he first noticed that, girls were different than boys." Arthur said in a tone which was both a mixture of worry and hope.

"That. - **is not!** - A **normal** girl," Molly said in an angry huff.

"Now …now - don't be that way …my-dear, after all she is **half**-human," Arthur said trying to calm his wife. "I had a private chat with the boy, the last time he brought **her** over. He assured me that he's examined this issue very carefully and has informed me so that I would let you know that she has feet and not **talons**. She has never transformed into a fire-spiting Bird when angry as rumored …and he has gotten her really miffed from time to time, like when he mucked-up the date of her birthday. Though he did admit that she has a really cute tiny furry tail which is…"

"Arthur! - Not in front of the children" Molly shouted interrupting her spouse.

"Now Mum, may I respectfully point out that we, _"the children"_ in question, are Dowry-day engaged, and will be legally married the moment I turn seventeen, which will be on 11th August 1998 less than two years away." The youngest and by the way, the smallest of the Weasley's declared, proving once again that size had nothing to do with the power of determination to obtain a goal.

"Now Ginny dear, the Dowry Law does not _require_ a marriage at the time, it merely states that that is the _earliest_ the Dowry-day bride may legally wed. There is no reason for you not to wait until after you're safely graduated out of Hogwarts before…" Molly began only to be cut off in mid-sentence.

Ginny made a low threatening animal growl, like a lioness makes over her fallen prey when another lion approaches, attempting to steal some of her meat … "Mum, I thought you understood this. I'm not waiting one second longer than I have too. If I have my way, I'd spend 31st July of next year on my honeymoon. Harry will be seventeen then and that's _**good enough**_ for me… for **us**, I mean.

"My soon-to-be husband however does not want any legal hassle over the legitimacy of our marriage and has convinced me to reluctantly wait until I'm of legal age. It wasn't an argument that Harry won easily, Mum. So I'd suggest you not rock the boat on one of the few times that Harry will actually be able to talk me into something I don't want to do."

"Another year isn't that long to wait, Ginevra," Molly growled back in a softer and yet still firm tone, as the older lioness squared off against her rebellious cub, drawing a line in the sand and throwing down the gauntlet by calling her only daughter by her given name.

"Ginny… Mrs. Weasley, if you please! I'd rather not have a big row between my defacto Mum and my semi-official wife the first time I get all four of us together at my …excuse me - I mean _**'OUR'**_ future home," Harry said quickly amending the last bit upon getting a nasty look from Ginny. "Mrs. Weasley let me please remind you that you have a dinner to prepare."

"As for you Ginny, don't push me on the date issue again ...or I will put my foot down as head of the Potter household and, I swear to Merlin, I'll change the date back to after you graduate, as I originally intended. I don't know why I let you talk me into making it sooner, really I don't," Harry declared clearly angry.

"Now Harry," both women began at the same time.

"Enough!" Harry said slowly standing to his feet, the fury in his tone clearly evident. "As you two insist on having your row, fine, fight it out between you, but **leave me** **out of it**." Then abruptly turning his back on the two gob-smacked women, Harry turned to address his future father-in-law. "Mr. Weasley, would you care to take a walk on the beach with me? I'm still somewhat confused on how from the beginning of term last year, where Hermione was dating Krum and my best mate was walking about heartbroken, they went from that …to shagging like rabbits to being …estranged again in less than ten months."

Turning about, Harry walked down the steps, and away from the Grande porch of Norton manor, not even looking back to see if Mr. Weasley was following. The two stunned women watched him go, unable to speak after Harry's outburst.

"I'll just go with him then, be back in a bit." Arthur said jumping to his feet and all but running after his soon to be son-in-law. As he fled the scene he could just make out the two women in his life turn on each other again and resume their — **'**_**discussion'**_ — at the point Harry had interrupted them.

"Oh great, Mum, our last night on the Island, and you had to come here and muck-up his mood talking about a wedding that Harry doesn't even have to give me — legally," Ginny declared in a huff.

"**ME!** - What about you?" Molly retorted sharply. "Talking that boy into rushing into marriage a year early, why your grandmother, rest her soul, would've been shocked if…" Molly said her voice fading as Arthur hurried after a swiftly pacing Harry.

"Harry, wait up lad, I'm not as young as you are, slow down a bit." The patriarch of the Weasley clan said, puffing as he rounded some trees cutting the two men off from visual range of the manor house. There he found Harry, sitting on a thick log of a fallen tree, staring out into the ocean at a huge oil tanker-ship that seemed to be bearing down on the exact spot where Harry sat. As he watched, he could just make out the movement of his unplotable and invisible floating home …as the magical Island …_**slowly but surly**_ moved out of the path of the approaching ship.

"They started up again the moment I left …didn't they?" Harry asked rhetorically. "I knew they would …I just don't see any reason for us to get hit with some of their near misses. We males are - after all - innocent bystanders for the most part when women fight."

"Then you're not really angry?"

"Oh no …not at all, Mr. Weasley. But you have to admit my well timed bit of temper sure got you and I out of the firing line in the nick of time, didn't it?"

"You planed all that?" Arthur said impressed. "You know, Harry, I underestimated you, in fact now I'm certain you'll do well as a married man. This new found ability of yours, to know when the time to make a strategic withdrawal and the cunning to pull it off, will server you well in future." Arthur said as he sat down on the log next to Harry.

"I'm a seasoned campaigner sir. And Merlin knows I should be by now, especially after all those years being caught in-between Ron and Hermione during their legendary rows. Learning how to make a well timed retreat from the scene of their battles quickly became a necessary survival skill." Harry said chuckling softy with the elderly Weasley doing the same.

"By the way, before I forget, who is Bill bringing to the Burrow tonight?" Harry asked curiously.

"Fleur Delacour," Arthur said his smile turning quickly into a frown.

"The Beauxbatons Academy - Triwizard Tournament - contestant?" Harry asked shocked and stunned. "How is it that she knows Bill?"

"Remember when Molly and Bill came to Hogwarts during the tournament to **stand in** for your family that one time," Arthur replied. "Well, that's where they met, Fleur and Bill that is. He was smitten right from the off, but afterwards he figured that it was her Veela magic doing it to him.

"They can't turn it off you know, it's a defense mechanism …the way they can enthrall men." Arthur said in a matter of fact tone. "It's a _**pheromone**_ their skin secretes naturally as they move, like some sort of extremely powerful love potion. Whereas a skunk repels predators with a foul odor, the Veela uses male sexual desire to render them utterly helpless and as most **predators** among humankind are male, it's a very effective means of defense.

"These Veela pheromones however have absolutely no effect at all on human females, I mean besides the irritation it causes when it turns their blokes into drooling idiots." Arthur said chuckling softly and watching Harry smile as he remembered Fleur's effect on Ron during fourth year.

"Yeah, that's right. Poor Ron was spellbound every time he saw her, which really irritated Hermione …as I recall," Harry said.

"Most of the Wizarding world perfume companies would pay a fortune in Galleons to duplicate the way it works. But after decades of research they have all come up empty. Whatever it is, it appears to be somehow enhanced by a Veela's natural magic which doubles the effective range and potency. A bloke has to be either under ten years old or dead not to be effected at some level.

"Anyroad; Bill came back from Hogwarts convinced that he'd been _**enthralled**_ like all the other blokes in the room, He persuaded himself that his attraction to Fleur …had been entirely one way, especially when he heard that she'd been Roger Davies' date at the Yule ball. But as it turned out, Bill's attraction to Mademoiselle Delacour wasn't as one sided as he lead himself to believe. Apparently she'd been rather taken with my Bill as well, she kept asking Albus about him, or so the Headmaster later told me." Arthur said shaking his head at his oldest son's god-given-talent to attract all sorts of women.

"Mrs. Weasley isn't prejudice against _**half-humans**_ is she?" Harry asked worried.

"Sweet mercy …no! Harry, it's not the percentage of her that's Veela that bothers my Molly; it's the part of Fleur …that is **French** that has my wife really miffed. She keeps complaining to me that her oldest son should settle down with a proper - _**English - **_girl_** …**_instead of some haughty and dismissive …arrogant …_**Frog**_." Arthur said looking over his shoulder toward the manor house.

"What's wrong with the French?" Harry asked genuinely puzzled.

"Didn't they teach history in that Muggle school you attended before coming to Hogwarts. I for one have always greatly enjoyed reading Muggle history, a fascination that of all my sons …only Percy shared. He was as appalled as I was that Professor Bins in History of Magic never taught you-lot …the bit about the French wizards helping William the Conqueror win the battle of Hastings back in 1066?

"Your spot on there sir …all professor Binns ever talked about was the Goblins and their too numerous to count rebellions." Harry said in a tone that bespoke a series of unpleasant memories.

"Ah, yes …Albus has been harping on that failing of Professor Binns for decades. I've even heard rumors at the Ministry …that with Cornelius Fudge out of office, and that Umbridge woman run out of Hogwarts by the Centaurs. The embarrassment of the **Board of Governor's** over allowing the Ministry to usurp Dumbledore's lawful authority has allowed the headmaster to push forward several long overdue reforms in the area of History of Magic and Muggle studies, but more on that later.

"Anyroad, historically speaking …the French and the English has been at odds for centuries. My Molly is a _**proper English witch**_, loyal to Queen and Country. Believe me Harry, the 'Frenchies' are nothing but trouble, mark my words, you'll see. I'm more than willing to bet a bucket of Galleons that Fleur's parents are just as 'thrilled' that their daughter has fallen for a **Limey** as Molly and I are that our son is _'smitten'_ with a **Frog**."

Harry took this all in and just sat there — gob smacked. For the first time Harry saw a **flaw** in his semi-adoptive defacto parents. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who were so kind and welcoming to everyone individually, disliked the entire French nation …for _**no good reason**_ at all! As Harry sat there stunned he couldn't help but smile, marveling at it all, only half listening as Mr. Weasley expounded on the so-called **evils** of the French.

This totally irrational dislike of the country across the channel finally took both Arthur and Molly off of the pedestals that Harry had put them on …so long ago. This revelation about their distain for the French, made the two eldest Weasley's …a lot more human. They were no more prefect than anyone else and strange as it might sound, Harry found the thought of this one minor imperfection very reassuring.

"Sorry to interrupt you sir, but you are expecting dinner guests tonight and I still don't know how my two closest friends finally got together last year at Hogwarts," Harry said trying to hide his amusement over the Weasley's strong feelings about the French.

"What, oh yes, right you are, Harry." Arthur declared in mid-rant. "Well I won't bore you with a day to day recounting of your fifth year at Hogwarts, after all …you where there ...**weren't you**? But I will refresh your memory with just a few of the 'highlights' so that you'll better understand some the distractions that may have interfered with you keeping closer tabs on the goings-on with the other two members of the Hogwarts trio.

Ginny was right you know, you were a bit of a mess when you joined us at Grimmauld Place that summer. But then you'd just barely survived a Dementor attack on you and your cousin in Surry didn't you? There was the so-called hearing to deal with that Fudge attempted to transform into a trial to discredit you. Then there were those visions you where having and yes, Albus told Molly and me all about them when the watchers got together to discuss you three."

"**The Watchers** — sir?" Harry asked

"Oh yes, you don't know about that do you? It's a pet name Molly came up with concerning the people who have been watching over you three …these last few years. Molly and I during the summer holiday at the Burrow and Albus, Minerva, and the 'Order' the rest of the year." Arthur replied staring off into the ocean lost in thought for a moment or two before coming back to reality abruptly.

"**Where was I?** - Oh yes, off to Hogwarts! Well then once you arrived at school your 'distractions' began to quickly build up, Dolores Umbridge as DADA instructor and Professor Snape's so-called Occlumency lessons. By-the-way …Harry, you'll not be sitting Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape next term; Dumbledore has found a far better instructor for you. In fact, Albus was quite furious with Snape when he discovered that instead of teaching you to protect your mind from you-know-who, the potions master was in actuality engaging in a form of mind rape, ripping down what few mental defenses you had. Albus is still unsure as to whether Severus did this out of pure hatred for what your father did to him while they were both students, or because he was following you-know-who's orders to make you more vulnerable to the visions he was deliberately sending you.

"Molly and I think that Professor Snape is only loyal to Dumbledore when it suits him. That when push comes to shove, Severus will be looking out for himself first, and the rest of us …**last**. We have tried to convince Albus of this many times, but for reasons only Merlin knows, Albus continues to trust Severus."

"Ron never thought Snivellus could be trusted, he was suspicious of Snape right from the off, I don't trust him either …for that matter. Hermione was always the only one willing to give him the 'benefit of the doubt', precisely because Dumbledore trusted him. But then Hermione isn't as almost-always-right as Ron always thinks she is. After all - she can't be all that good a judge of character, if she chose Viktor Krum romantically over my best-mate.

"Everyone stumbles at the first go …Harry, or do I have to …remind you …of the **Chang **debacle!

"Point taken," Harry said cringing …somewhat mollified. "But honestly Mr. Weasley …so what if Ron is as poor as dirt, like Ginny claims, that's shouldn't mean squat. Having a vault full of Galleons doesn't make you worth anything; the whole Malfoy family is living proof of that. Ron will always be ten times a better man than a dozen Viktor Krum's and Hermione has been a stupid **salt** for not seeing that. If **all** she is looking for is fame and wealth …then she's just a **gold digging berk** that's not worthy of Ron time, and nothing you've said so far, makes me think different."

"Now Harry, what you don't seem to understand is…" Arthur began only to be interrupted by Harry mid-sentence.

"…. I know you're going to tell me it's his choice to chase after the unattainable and in my heart of hearts, for the most part, I agree with you." Harry said hurriedly. "But I can't help but feel that she is …just stringing him along **as filler** until someone better comes along. For example …I learned today **for the first time**, that Hermione was **discreetly** dating Krum for at least **half** of my fourth year. No one told me this was going on …Bloody-hell …**she** didn't tell me …her best friend - **squat about it**, - She must have known the news would hurt Ron's feelings if she took such pain trying to hide her affair everyone else in Gryffindor.

"I'm sure Ginny and Ron weren't the only ones who caught them snogging Harry, after all …there are no secrets at Hogwarts, unless you're distracted by that Umbridge cow's detentions and Albus ignoring you …or do I have to recite - the whole list - over again?" Arthur asked trying to make Harry see reason.

Alright –alright …I get it, I was too busy being self-absorbed to see what was going on between my two best mates right under my nose. But me being _**thick**_ about stuff is no excuse for her sneaking off to see Krum during last summer holiday, something she **denied** doing …all fifth year. She apparently came back from this visit **miffed** about something …that Krum did to her …maybe?

"Yes …that's what Molly thinks happened," Arthur replied.

"So she broke up with Viktor …for a bit, anyway. She gets bored, being romantically unattached at Hogwarts during her fifth term. She then decided to _**kill some time**_ by toying with Ron's obvious affections for her …near the end of term. Things between them quickly get out of hand …perhaps she was overwhelmed by famous Weasley **talent** at inspiring physical passion in a lover – but it doesn't last. "Harry said this not consciously aware that he was speaking to father of the girl who'd inspired such passion within him. He was so wrapped up in expressing his concerns that he didn't notice Mr. Weasley blush.

"But before Hermione can get too addicted to - extra hot - Weasley Love, Viktor in mid-June must have written some-kind of huge apology letter to Hermione. And that I guess was the point where she began the process of …cutting Ron off from access to her goodies, with poor Ron quickly going from **rabbit to Abbot**."

"An interest theory Harry," Arthur said rubbing his chin. "A theory that I am regretfully in no position to **refute **…one way or the other, all I can say at this point is that until you have the chance to talk this out with her face to face, try to keep an open mind.

But what happens if Hermione in mid-snog starts calling out the name of some well-bred, wealthy and cultured – '**Continental'** - snob, someone like Krum …but with less of Viktor's _**alley-cat reputation**_ with the ladies. How will Ron react when this rich bloke show's up and sweeps her off her feet …with my best-mate getting abruptly dumped …like yesterdays rubbish …**again**?" Arthur had no answer for this …not really wanting it to happen, but like Harry …very much afraid that would be how things ended up. Leaving his poor lovesick son in the wake of such a bitter betrayal …irreparably shattered.

"Whatever kind of relationship Hermione had with Krum fourth term, Minerva now believes, it is most likely over," Arthur said. "She told me that Albus had expressed disappointment several times …during last term …that his Romeo and Juliet match-making attempt with Durmstrang **hadn't** worked out.

"Also, I know for a fact that there have been no owl-posts coming to Hogwarts …from Bulgaria, since the **incident** in the Leaky Cauldron on 28 July, which counters your theory that Hermione has made up with Viktor. But there again, your theory and my insider information are painfully incomplete …for both are based - for the most part - on intuition and _**wild arse guessing**_. Limited as we are to only part of one side of this story it is not reasonable to make conclusions …until we have the whole story!

"I'm sorry about all this, perhaps I should have more faith in Hermione, and if she had been even half as demonstrative when it came to how she felt about Ron as he has been about her, maybe I wouldn't be so tormented by these doubts. My best mate has shown how he felt for her without saying it out loud, countless times. All Malfoy would have to do is just whisper the word - _'Mudblood'_ - and Ron would just lose it. When has Hermione _**ever**_ done anything similar like that for Ron? Where was her fits of jealousy? I never saw them? When has she ever stood up and fought for Ron …even verbally?" Harry all but shouted, frustrated to no end.

"Harry, are you telling me that Ginny never told you about the 'Great **Gryffindor Cat Fight'** up in the fifth years girl's dorm in late April?' Arthur asked amazed.

"Cat fight? - What are you going on about, Mr. Weasley?" Harry replied confused and puzzled.

"Well I'll be a squibs uncle; I can't believe she missed it? The poor girl must've been off having a bit of a wrestling snog, with good-old _**'ten-handed'**_ Michael Corner of Hufflepuff …Ginny's short lived boyfriend, which she once described to my wife - as the human octopus! I can't wait to tell Molly about this, the big event in the Gryffindor girls' dorm last term and Ginny's grapevine-gossip mates didn't tell her about," Arthur said half-chuckling …more than a little amused.

"**Ten Handed - Corner?** She told Ron and me she broke up with that …twit …over some Quidditch nonsense. **ARE YOU TELLING ME NOW — HE - MOLESTED - HER?"** Harry said shouting at the end, his facial expression furious with unbridled protective rage.

"Harry …calm yourself, Ginny can and has always been more than capable of defending herself. _**'ALL'**_ of her other brothers are scared to death of her. As for Mr. Corner, I have been reliably informed that after Ginny broke it off with him, he took up with your Miss Chang. As a couple …I hope have no plans on starting a family …anytime soon. For according to Minerva, the hex Ginny used on _**'ten hands'**_ will render his ability to sire offspring **non-operational** for at least another calendar year ...and it has to wear-off on its own ...for there is no counter-jinx."

"**Ouch**," Harry said his hand automatically covering his crotch in an instinctively protective manner.

"Yes, indeed, Ginny is a force to be reckoned with, and her revenge on the fellow was both - unique - as well as a perfect display of her mischievous sense of humor. Somehow I feel, after you thought it over, you'd appreciate the funny side of her revenge. After all, you're also the type who'd be inclined to let _**the punishment fit the crime**_**,**" Arthur said as he watched Harry face transform from anger into approving amusement of what Ginny had done.

"All right, I'll admit that a pranking revenge on an abusive bloke is something I can't help but admire. In fact it's your daughter's sense of humor combined with a devilishly mischievous wit …that I find so irresistible. But what does Ginny's revenge on Corner have to do with a **cat fight** in the Gryffindor Girls dorm?" Harry asked puzzled.

"I tell you this so that you understand that the girls in your life, Hermione and Ginny among others, are fully capable of defending themselves as well as eliminate anything that stands in the way of what they know, _**belongs**_ to them.

Miss Chang was fortunate in the fact that during your relationship she had no romantic rivals as Ginny was invisible to you in that sense. If Miss Chang was to attempt to renew her relationship with you now, what happened to Mr. Corner would a gentle slap on the wrist compared to what Ginny would do to a girl she referred to less than an hour ago as the Chang **cow**. For her part Hermione in spite of all her faults, proved one afternoon in spring, her willingness to fight with fists and claws for 'her' mate.

"No way, it can't be? - Hermione got into an actually roll on the floor …physical fight over Ron… I don't believe it?" Harry said unable to picture Hermione in any way involved in a stereotypical Saturday night pub brawl with another girl. It was just inconceivable for the book-smart girl to end up scratching, kicking, and pulling out hair over any boy, especially Ron.

"But it's the truth Harry, Minerva had to intervene to break up their battle herself. Hermione endured a weeks' detention over the incident. That's how Molly and I found out about the whole thing, during a post 'Order' meeting of the watchers. Minerva gave us all the details that Hermione was willing to admit to. It was clear as mud for awhile until we talked to Ginny after the end of term. That's when some of the blanks of what led up to the biggest cat fight in ages were finally filled in.

For me personally, I'm convinced that Colin Creevey was directly responsible for the entire incident. In fact if it hadn't been for what Colin did, your two best mates Ron and Hermione wouldn't be romantically where they are today," Arthur said with unshakable conviction.

"What did Colin do and how is he responsible for Ron and Hermione getting together?" Harry asked.

"He did what he likes to do according to Ginny, take Wizarding pictures."

"Sorry sir, you lost me with that one," Harry said more than a little confused.

"Well let me put it this way, did you ever give any thought to the differences in the positions that you and Ron play during a Quidditch match?" Arthur asked.

"Ron's a Keeper and I'm a Seeker, but I don't understand what you mean," Harry said

"As a Seeker, the skills you require the most are an unusually highly developed expertise in flying, with speed and turning ability your primary tools," Arthur replied explaining carefully. "Your concern isn't with the match going on below you, beyond avoiding any Bludgers hit your way. Your sole responsibility is to catch that Golden Snitch as fast as possible. You've been playing since first year Harry and yet your hands-on experience in the other player's positions is very limited. I'd be willing to bet that you could count the total number of times you have handled the Quaffle during a match in the last five years on the fingers of one hand."

"Well yeah, I imagine you're spot on about that," Harry admitted.

"Now compare what you do, to what Ron does as a Keeper. He's in the thick of it. Ron's responsibility was to defend the three rings that represent the Gryffindor goal posts. Now under ideal conditions he was suppose to have time to move into position to catch the Quaffle with his hands. However, ideal conditions almost never happen during an actual match, but that doesn't change one iota his responsibility to guard all three rings.

So if he can't use his hands to stop the Quaffle, then he's compelled to use his whole body to prevent the opposing team from scoring. In other words Harry, a good Keeper fully expects to get hit and hit hard, multiple times during a match. Now if it was just the Quaffle then it wouldn't be a problem, getting hit with one hurts, but the pain is in direct proportion to the arm strength of the Chaser that throws it.

However it's not just Quaffle's that are sent the Keeper's way, a good Beater will attempt to get the opposing Keeper out of the way of a Chaser's goal shot by hitting a Bludger at the defending Keeper. The Keeper can avoid these Bludgers' sometime and still block the goal, other times he or she has a hard choice to make, avoid the Bludger and allow the goal, or take the hit. The best keepers take the hit Harry, and by the end of fifth year …Ron was a really good Keeper."

"Oh my Lord, I never realized…" Harry said looking down crestfallen.

"Don't fret about it Harry, Ron knew the price he'd have to pay for getting on the team as Keeper. He faced it head on and took the hits like the man he is, without a word of complaint. But I didn't tell you this so that you'd feel sorry for my son, I told you this to explain what Ron did to prepare himself for the body abuses that playing the keeper position entails. Harry, have you ever visited the weight room at Hogwarts?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Hogwarts has a weight-room sir?" Harry replied.

"Yes it does, although I'm not surprised you're unaware of its existence," Arthur said smiling in understanding. "Traditionally, the very best Quidditch Seekers are physically built just like you are Harry. The very nature of the speed required in holding the position you do on Gryffindor's Quidditch team, tends to favor individuals who are for the most part, smallish in frame and lean in girth. A small sized Seeker can move faster through the air than his larger counterparts.

These facts of life go a long way in explaining the reasons why during the last five years, no other Seeker you have faced, has managed to out fly you Harry. With your only loss due to the presence of Dementor's on the pitch, that and that alone prevented you from catching the snitch. This is what makes you such a superb Seeker Harry, those of larger frames like Viktor Krum or Cedric Diggory; may God rest his soul, have to depend more on feints and maneuvering ability than speed. In broom to broom races during the regular season Krum consistently failed to catch the snitch when pitted against players your size.

So there's no reason for you as a Seeker to build up your body to withstand repeated hits from Quaffles and Bludgers. Ron, on the other hand …if he wanted to survive an entire game, had to build himself up to withstand the punishment required to keep the scoring against him as a Keeper down. A Seeker ends the game by catching the Snitch Harry, but like the World Cup Match we went to two summers ago, catching the Snitch doesn't always mean winning the game."

"So you're saying that Ron went to the Hogwarts weight room to do a bit of body-building? Alright I can buy that …I guess. But exactly when did he sneak off to do this and why didn't Hermione or Ginny let me know he was doing it? I hate it when people don't tell me the important stuff," Harry said his anger growing again.

"Calm down, Harry, there are plenty of reasons they didn't tell you," Arthur countered. "**First** off, there is nothing unusual about Keepers building up the body's resistance to being hit by lifting weights. Ginny might have falsely assumed you either already knew from Ron chatting about his favorite sport or you'd read about in any of a number of Quidditch magazines.

"**Secondl**y: Ron did his weight lifting only during those times when you didn't need him to be around, like during your Occlumency lessons with Snape or detentions with Umbridge.

"**Finally**, you weren't the only one with distractions last year. Ginny had class work to worry about, as well as attempting to cope with being invisible to you by moving on romantically by dating **'**_**ten-hands**_**.'**

"As for Hermione, she was still dating Viktor Krum, although at that time it was limited to just owl-post letters. Running SPEW single handedly, and organizing and running the DA. First, by nagging you non-stop until you agreed to do it and then arranging the first meeting on 9th October.

"It was Hermione who would contact all the members about when and where the meetings would take place. Hermione was the one, working on her own, that developed the anti-betrayal security jinx, and even coming up with some of the defensive spell lesson plans you eventually taught. She did all this Harry, while at the same time, taking eleven courses to your nine last year and dealing with Ron's growing estrangement."

"Growing estrangement, I don't understand?" Harry asked.

"Yes, don't you remember what I said about how Molly and I raised Ron? As Hermione was dating Viktor Krum at the end of fourth year, through the summer holiday and then into fifth year, that meant she was …off limits …to Ron. Considering how he felt deep-down for the girl, the best way to avoid poaching on another bloke's bird …was to stay away from her.

"During previous years Harry, when you'd go off by yourself, leaving Ron and Hermione to fend for themselves, it wasn't unusual for your two closest friends to spend the time out of your presence by keeping each other company. This all changed during the later part of fourth year and well into fifth year. Because Hermione was now Krum's girl, and Ron no longer trusted himself to be alone, even in the common room full of people, with someone's else's girlfriend.

"At first I'm sure Hermione was grateful for the change, just think of how much more she could get done without Ron nagging her to put her school work down for a bit of fun. Think of the time wasted on Exploding Snap, wizard chess or friendly banter …about nonsense with fellow classmates. Oh yes, for awhile, I can only assume that she was happy, and even Minerva cannot pinpoint when this book smart girl first began to notice that something was missing from her life. For the old saying was true Harry, _**all work and no play made Hermione an unhappy girl.**_**"**

"So you're saying that Hermione, a born and raised workaholic, actually began to miss goofing off…no way?" Harry said.

"Missed goofing off, well …maybe you're right about that Harry. Maybe she didn't miss the forced relaxation half as much as she missed a certain red haired boy, who'd, paid so much attention to her …by trying to coax her into putting down her books. For the painful truth of the matter was …when you and Ron weren't around _**no one else spoke**_ to Hermione …unless they had a class related question. Still nothing would have come of Hermione's growing feeling of isolation, if it hadn't been for Colin and his camera."

"What did Colin take a moving wizard picture of?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing much," Arthur said chuckling softly. "Colin I am told …never goes anywhere without his camera, and like most photographers, he enjoys the most is catching the subject of his pictures unawares. In late October, Colin took a picture of Ron just moments after a forty minute work-out lifting weights.

"At the time as you may recall, Ron was desperate to improve his endurance as a Keeper, a period when even Ginny admitted that his goal keeping skills were pure rubbish. As a result of a number of poor practices, Ron's body-building efforts down in the weight room became the only way he had to vent his frustrations. Ron was determined to prove his worth as Gryffindor's Keeper, so he pushed himself hard lifting weights and exercising. Naturally by the end of an extensive work-out he was all pumped-up and quite literally covered from head to foot with overheated sweat.

"I've actually seen the picture Colin took, Harry, Minerva acquired a copy for me. It will be a great prank to have _**that picture**_ …sort-of …show-up unexpectedly at a future bridal shower …before Ron gets married. I don't have it with me so I'll just have to describe it to you. Imagine Ron, overheated from pushing himself extremely hard through a grueling forty minute workout. To keep the sweat off his face and in an attempt to cool his neck a bit, Ron had pulled his somewhat long red mane back behind his head and tied it with a rubber-band in a pigtail like his brother Bill is always sporting.

"When we blokes get hot, we have a tendency to peel off unnecessary clothing, so Ron wasn't wearing much by the time his work-out was finished. All he had on when Colin snapped his picture was a pair of trainers, white socks and an old pair of hand me down gym shorts. The shorts once belonged to Charlie at one time I think and like most of the other things Ron has from his older siblings these shorts don't fit Ron properly. Now normally something not fitting properly translated to being too big, but for once with this particular pair of gym shorts the opposite was true.

"Harry, - Ron's shorts in the photo Colin took of him, were very small in size and skin tight in fit… meaning they looked painted on like a second skin, **leaving very little to the imagination** if you know what I mean. **Feet** aren't the only thing **big** on my youngest son, Harry.

"Molly was shocked speechless when she saw the picture and it was she who pointed it out to me. After all …it's not something most men would **look** **at** in another bloke's picture - you understand!" Arthur said whole face turning bright red, clearly extremely embarrassed by the memory of the noticeable **bulge** his wife had pointed out to him in Ron's picture.

It took a moment for Harry to understand what Mr. Weasley was implying and when the realization hit, Harry began to do an excellent impression of a fish out of water. His face turned very **red**, his eyes went wide in shock, and his mouth opened and closed repeatedly like a fish. Equally embarrassed by what he had revealed, Mr. Weasley pressed forward.

"So I think you can easily imagine Harry, the average Fourth through Seventh year girl's reaction, to a moving wizard picture of a _**mostly starkers**_ Ron. Rippling with newly developed muscles and glistening with hot sweat, slowly stretching after a forty minute workout. This was the wizard photo of Ron - which Colin took of him without his knowledge or consent.

"**Timing** - they say - **is everything**, Harry, and this saying was never truer than about the 'hunk' picture of Ron that circulated around the girl's dorms of Hogwarts. Now our Mr. Creevey took that picture the day before Halloween and just three days before '_**black Saturday**_' 2nd November, during the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match when you, Fred, and George got permanently **banded** from playing Quidditch by Umbridge. A black day it was indeed for it meant that Gryffindor's House only chance for winning the House Cup that year rested firmly on the unsteady shoulders of the _**'rubbish in practice'**_ Keeper Ron and his sister Ginny, the newly promoted Seeker.

"After that happened, Ron found him self thrust into the spotlight, because Ginny being so new to the Seeker position needed time to develop the skills required to fill your shoes. The only one who could buy her that time was her brother. It was at this moment, with Ron the center of worry and concern by every Gryffindor in the tower that Colin's half starkers moving picture of him stretching after a work-out began to circulate.

"With two very notable exceptions, every single female over the age of fourteen within the Gryffindor girls dorm were shown _'the'_ picture. The photograph was withheld from the two exceptions due to the very realistic fear of reprisal from either the sister of the unaware model or his bushy-haired bookworm best friend.

"So, although Hermione and Ginny didn't see it, all the other girls did, and very quickly thereafter it leaked out of Gryffindor and made its way into the other girls' dorms. Bill, as I recall was a very handsome young man while he attended Hogwarts and because of it well liked by all the ladies. Ron can be a charmer himself now that I think on it and mind you, However, Bill in his prime didn't have half of the muscle development that Ron showed in that **infamous** picture.

"Eventually …the dripping in overheated sweat beefcake photo of Ron made its way into the hands of a certain Ravenclaw girl by the name of Mandy Brocklehurst. Apparently she very much liked what she saw, at least enough to begin making subtle and discrete inquiries as to the romantic availability concerning my youngest son. Most female Gryffindor's including Miss Brown let Mandy know that they …left Ron alone for the most part, mainly due to the long held belief …that he would end up married to Hogwarts resident bookworm. Mandy would have given up on the idea of giving Ron **a-go** too …had it not been for a bit of carelessness on Hermione's part.

"Sometime in late November by _**so-called**_ …mere chance, Miss Lavender Brown who shares a dorm room with Hermione, happened upon an **already opened** owl-post **love letter** from Viktor Krum to his bushy haired girlfriend. Although the exact contents of this most informative letter are _**supposedly**_ unknown. I have been told that the letter allegedly alluded to several rather passionate _**physical interludes**_ the couple had shared during a Bulgaria rendezvous …that as you have said …Hermione has often denied ever happened. She had made it repeatedly clear to anyone who'd listen that she and Viktor _**weren't **_involved romantically and were '_only friends' _

"That's what she told Ron and I more often than I can count **"Honestly"** she'd say to us – **"he's just a pen pal." **Harry said mimicking Hermione voice almost perfectly.

"Minerva told the Watchers during our tenth of December Order meeting that Miss Grangers often repeated denial was now fully exposed as a lie by the infamous letter. In it …Mr. Krum refers to a tiny heart shaped birthmark located **high** up on Hermione's **inner thigh**. Knowing the truth Lavender confronted Hermione about the contents of the letter and the birthmark in particular. After a rather heated 'discussion' Hermione was alleged to have reluctantly admitted the accuracy of the physical aspects of what had been …until that moment a very secret relationship.

"Not wanting to be the one to break the bad-news to Ron, Miss Brown agreed to allow Hermione the chance to come clean to her two best friends. Apparently according to what Minerva told Molly and me. Some twelve days later, while Ms. Brown and Ms. Brocklehurst shared a table in Transfiguration Miss Brocklehurst learned the real reason behind the growing estrangement between Ron and Hermione.

"According to the unwritten rules of Dating at Hogwarts, rules confirm by my wife - the former Miss Prewitt …by-the-way. If a girl …like Hermione, cheats on her boyfriend or worse still …double deals him ...by secretly dating two boys at once, then the hands off rules for boys in a committed relationship - become - **null and void**. Now that Mandy knew that Ron was suddenly romantically available the Ravenclaw girl wasted no time in aggressively pursuing him." Arthur said sadly."

"There are Rules for Dating at Hogwarts?"

"It's more of a code of conduct than formalized rules. But yes …apparently there are certain do's and don'ts," Mr. Weasley replied.

"Excuse me for asking Mr. Weasley, but how do you or Professor McGonagall know what Lavender told Mandy? Harry asked amazed at the detailed information that Ron's Dad knew about.

"The Hogwarts portraits and various Ghosts - of course - they had been recruited by Minerva to keep close tabs on anything related to any member of the trio. Albus depends primarily on the house-elves to tell him things …so that route was closed to Minerva, because of this …she felt compelled to seek a different method of gathering information. You'd be surprised at how many of your late night adventures Minerva was both fully aware of and turned a blind eye too.

"Now - where was I? Oh yes – Ms Brocklehurst's …first move. Actually Minerva was an **eye witness** to this event as well. It took place during the tail end of a typical Sunday breakfast around eight thirty in the morning. It was 7th December and there were few people in the great Hall when Ron came rolling in, having overslept as he usually does on the weekend. He took his usual seat across from Neville and Hermione …then began piling food on his plate in great heaps — also as usual.

"I decided to skip breakfast that morning," Harry said trying to rationalize how he missed another important event in his friend's lives.

"Yes, Minerva did mention you weren't present in the Great Hall that morning. Anyway, after Ronald had settled in Ms. Brocklehurst rose from her seat slowly, her eyes fixed on her target. She slow and sensuously licked her lips in anticipation. For she had been waiting for Ron to arrive and her seat was close enough for Minerva hear the girl exclaim to a friend at the Ravenclaw table:

"After seeing Ronnie strutting his stuff coming into the Great Hall, I says to me-self it's time old Mandy girl …to get me a piece of that prime beefcake. Watch this Doris, and take notes, this is going to be doddle."

"**Easy**, are you **mental** Mandy? You've got Granger not two meters away **gabbing** his ears off," Jane replied a bit miffed at the 'Doris' crack.

"Haven't you heard …snobbish bookworms prefer the scrawny Eastern European brand of meat …that type doesn't appreciate …the finesse of our domestic breeders."

Then …like an old Muggle torpedo airplane making its run …Mandy slowly banked around the Gryffindor table. As it was Sunday …Mandy wasn't wearing a school uniform. Approaching her target from the northeast, she undid her outer robes; she pulled the garment slowly open, like the doors opening on a bomb-bay thus exposing her primary weapons, two 38 inch D-cup …breast torpedoes.

"To activate the warheads of these massive **male resistance sinkers** involved total fixation on her target and a subtle increase the rate of her breathing. '_Boys can be easy to manipulate_,' or so Mandy must have thought …at the time. Surrounded by the false security of the Great Hall on a quite Sunday morning …Hermione was totally unprepared for a surprise attack on her long neglected lovesick …friend.

"According to Professor McGonagall's testimony" Arthur said in an emotionally detached monotone. "Hermione didn't notice Ms. Brocklehurst until the big busted girl got right up behind Ron and tapped him gently on the shoulder making the boy turn to face her. Surprise was …as expected …total. My Ron has always been known for wearing his heart on his sleeve …he had no defenses up, as Mandy's twin torpedoes approached for a broadside hit. Turning his head …my son found him-self looking straight in the Brocklehurst's massive breastworks.

"I'm told …the poor boy's eyes went wide as golf balls …like a deer's facing the headlights of an oncoming Muggle motorcar. Ms. Brocklehurst breast torpedoes were utilizing the standard; _**braless contact exploders**_ …with **both** of them pointing at eye level – fully erect, clearly defined and barely contained by the thin material of her blouse. "

"In spite of how he felt for Hermione …my son was still a healthy teenage male, so it is understandable why he was temporarily stunned motionless, by the _**display**_ in front of him. He was also naturally - a complete hormonal goner, with victory apparently …just one deep breath way for Mandy.

"Hi Ron, I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend. I'm told you don't have a girlfriend and I'd like to apply for the position." Mandy purred seductively.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, as a angry expression instantly appeared on her face, the nature reaction of a woman to a poachers attempt to steal …what she had always unconscious considered to be …her property.

Then at the last possible moment, mere seconds away from being sunk …Ron got a last second _**reprieve**_ …as the three sisters of fate intervened, in the form of a highly embarrassed Neville who at that precise moment had glanced-up from the ancient Herbology tome he had been studying intensely. Not understanding what was going on and unable to cope with the overwhelming sight of Ms. Brocklehurst' - _**barely concealed**_ - slowly heaving massive bosom battery. Neville had attempted to get out of the way of the pending battle over Ron that Neville could sense forming between Hermione and Mandy. However in his haste, Neville got up a little too quickly and while doing so, knocked over a large …filled to the rim …decanter of pumpkin juice with such force that the majority of the contents splashed across the table and directly into Ron's front and lap, soaking his trousers completely!

"Drenched and more importantly distracted out of his stupor, Ron jumped up and fled the great hall, under the excuse of changing his trousers, fully-aware of how narrowly he had escaped becoming Ms. Brocklehurst's next boyfriend. My son may be thick about girls for the most part, but even an insensitive wart, knows a sexual come-on when it is all but literally rubbed in his face.

"Ms. Brocklehurst must have considered the incident at least a partial success, for her relationship offer was now on the table for Ron's consideration, as well as the clearly visible …_**physical assets**_ she could provide to the right boyfriend. Although Ron had not accepted the invitation right from the off …as she would have preferred, he hadn't turned her down flat either.

"Far from feeling defeated, Mandy just shrugged her shoulders at what she must have felt was just a temporary set-back and was about to withdraw to regroup for another go, sometime later that day, when she sensed Hermione rising to her feet, across the table from her. There was a furious expression on her face, like a Muggle fighter plane belatedly getting off the ground to defend her already attacked battleships. Having expected this countermove, the Ravenclaw confidently faced the enraged bookworm.

"What was that?" Hermione began.

"Don't be daft …Granger, Its called chatting-up a bloke."

"Why…?"

"Do I really have to spell it out to you? Ron's …handsome, charming, a muscular Adonis, a smashing-good Quidditch keeper and most importantly …_**romantically available**_," Mandy said un-fazed by Hermione's obvious anger.

"Who told you he was available?"

"You did, if indirectly. Does having a heart shaped birthmark …located **high** on your upper right thigh …lovingly - licked - by a famous Bulgarian …ring a bell? More importantly have you told either of your best friends about that particular Holiday?" Mandy said smugly. To which a now suddenly gob smacked Hermione had no reply …other than to stare open mouthed at Mandy …utterly horrified.

"Here's the deal, Granger. You back off and give me a free shot at your …**unwanted** goal-keeper, and no-one will hear about the contents of a certain letter …not from me anyway. Block my shot and copies of that embarrassing to you letter …detailing how you like to have your birthmark orally caressed …will appear _**in all its glory**_ in every common room throughout Hogwarts," Mandy said threatening.

"Why?" Hermione managed to ask …in a weak defeated whisper.

"You don't want him, I do. It's just …that simple!"

"Ms. Brocklehurst must have walked away from the Gryffindor table that morning …very pleased with herself, feeling confidant that she had in one blow, eliminated all opposition to getting …my son …as her boyfriend." Arthur explained.

"Did **Ron ****date ****Mandy**?" Harry asked horrified …fearing that he had missed another huge event in his friends lives.

"**Yes** and at the same time …**No,** Harry, Ron was seen with Miss Brocklehurst a number of times over the next few months, but none of the Castles ghosts or portraits would characterize their time together as **dates**. He did go to Hogsmeade with her a couple of times, while you had detention with Umbridge. However, he was never seen _**holding her hand**_ or coming out of a broom-cupboard _**clothing in disarray**_ with her …by any of Minerva's informants.

"So they didn't snog?" Harry asked clearly puzzled

I wasn't told one way or the other about that, he never mentioned Mandy in any of his letters to Molly, but **if** he did snog the girl, I'm sure it went no further than that. Come to think on it why shouldn't he see someone else …Hermione as far as Ron knew was still **officially** dating Krum, so he wasn't cheating on anyone. But then again …_**nothing happened**_ between Ron and Mandy that anyone knows of.

"My daughter has always been **dead** **wrong** in thinking that **all** blokes are rendered utterly helpless by a large bosom. My Ronald has never been shown a preference for hour-glass figured women," Arthur said in a matter of fact tone. "After all …he **fell** for Miss Granger before the age when such physical development kicks in. Ginny was wrong in thinking that Hermione needed **eye candy** to get Ron's romantic attention ...just as she was wrong in the belief that she couldn't compete against the more hour-glass figured Miss Chang …for your affections!"

Harry smiled as he remembered Ginny's unbridled envy over Pansy's more filled-out figure.

"The Watchers discussed what happened on December seventh in depth during Christmas holiday and came to the conclusion that the Ravenclaw girl made a grave tactical error by attacking with such overwhelming sexuality. Minerva was convinced that by sitting there helpless as a big bosomed Ravenclaw **scarlet woman** …shamelessly flirting with **'her'** Ron …provided Hermione with a earth shattering wake up call …which again according to Professor McGonagall's informants …compelled Ms Granger to begin the process of finally …**Sorting out her Priorities …**concerning the men in her life.

"Molly and I however …have our doubts; we believed that the Attack on Ron on the seventh of December was merely the opening gambit, the first in a series of wake up calls for Hermione …romantically speaking …toward Ron, with the next strike at Hermione romantic world view coming later that same month during the Christmas break.

"For Molly and I think that nothing could have taken Hermione away from her Bulgarian Boyfriend …had not Viktor himself …on Boxing day twenty-sixth, December, showed his true colors, by betraying Hermione in the bed of a fifteen-year-old blonde Quidditch groupie in Germany. The gory details of the middle of the night Auror raid on a Hamburg brothel …where Viktor had been arrested was all over the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"Within twenty-four hours of the news of the raid …there followed in various Wizarding newspapers and magazines **_article after article_** concerning Krum alley-cat off pitch behavior …especially after the announcement a few days later ...of three separate paternity lawsuits being filed by several fourteen and fifteen year old girls in different countries naming Viktor Krum as the father of their children ...both born and yet to be born.

"Shocked to learn that her boyfriend was a womanizer, it took some time for Hermione to accept the reality of her situation. During this time frame Mandy had her shot on goal, Hermione stepped aside and offered no resistance to Mandy's battle for Ron heart and mind; the Ravenclaw girls' campaign began in earnest after Christmas holiday." Arthur said.

"But they were both with me loads of times during the year, they seemed fine."

"When they are with you, they set aside their personal problems and focused on your needs exclusively, it's always been that way," Arthur said as if this was just the nature of things.

"Arthur… Arthur where are you?" Molly said coming around the group of trees that hid the spot Harry and Mr. Weasley had used for their talk to shield them from the women arguing on the porch.

"Here I am my pet," her husband replied

"Arthur, we must dash, or the roast will never get in," Molly said

"Yes dear, right away. Harry, I hope to finish this chat in the morning when we come to get you to take you to the train. Ask Ginny about the romantic competition between Brocklehurst and Granger, she was there for most of it. She actually gave good advice to Hermione about winning Ron back. I'll fill you both in about the Cat Fight tomorrow **if** there's time." Arthur said as he and Molly were escorted at a somewhat brisk pace to the floo network connection back to Grimmauld Place.

"Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, we'll see you tomorrow morning at nine for breakfast here at the manor," Harry replied before turning to Ginny. "Well, Mrs. Potter, now it's your turn, your dad implied you know more about how Ron and Hermione got together than you've told me up to now… so talk woman — how'd it happen?"

"Well I don't know, Mr. Potter; I took an oath of secrecy. And it would take a whole lot from you to make me spill the beans - so to speak." Ginny declared slipping into Harry's arms and pressing her body hard against his.

"Oh really, I believe I know how to persuade you!" Harry replied before tilting Ginny's mouth upward for a slow and passionate snog.

More than two hundred yards away Dame Ellen, the Norton manor resident ghost, felt a now familiar shock wave go though the old mansion. "Ah," she said to the two house-elves standing before her awaiting final packing for Hogwarts instructions. "Apparently the in-laws have departed and the lovers are alone again. We must be especially careful to be unseen tonight, for it is their last night at home…" and the ghost paused in what she was saying and then she sighed happily at the memory of the vision she had of future generations of children, Potter, Longbottom and Weasley playing happily on her family's beaches.

"Oh my, where was I, oh yes… for it will be their last night at home until Christmas. Make sure everything is packed for the morning and Winky; you're doing too much around the manor. Harry and Ginny would be horrified if you lost your baby with Dobby from overworking. So let your elf-husband do the heavy lifting from now on, understand? …goodnight you two, busy day tomorrow."

To be continued

*****


	13. Chapter 13

Marriage and Inheritance Chapter 13: Once upon a train ride

**Author**: Billybob

**Word count: 9418**

Category: post O.o.t.P ... AU - Alternate Universe — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**Warning**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Pairings** will be; HG-RW, as the primary focus …with sub-plots of HP-GW _**among others**_. So if I wander off and do another couple's romance, sit back and enjoy the ride! All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven are hereby _**Null and Void**_ …unless I say otherwise.

OoOoOoOo

**Premise of this story; **This tale is centered on two primary themes –

**One**, the JKR _**discarded**_ premise of 'inner-house unity' and the strange notion that - _**not all - **_Slytherin's are evil Death Eater …wannabe's.

**Secondarily**: has anyone ever wondered what happens to a Hogwarts student who doesn't get enough OWLS to go on the NEWTS level? Not everyone goes on to University you know. Potions was a requirement to become an Auror, and neither Ron nor Harry made the cut under Snape, a new potion professor had to be brought in during HBP to get around this fact. Even then Harry and Ron didn't return seventh year, didn't sit the NEWTS exams and yet still ended up Aurors in the Epilog. Doesn't that strike you as …odd?

**Time line**: begins late July 1996 summer holiday between HP school terms 5 and 6

**OoOoOoOo**

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write smut.

**Author's Notes:**

The war against one dimensional minor character's in the HP books **continues**. So be prepared for more back story on more than just HJG and PP

No beta-reader was harmed in the **retelling** of this tale, although I will require one later.

**Traditional Disclaimer:**

I haven't done this in awhile …so just as a reminder - - I'm not the author of the Happy Potter books, and the only profit I seek is the amusement of my _**few**_ internet readers. JKR owns everything else.

**Author's apology: **

For: not knowing the **French** derogatory term for Englishmen, as used in the previous chapter.

*****

**ROLL FILM**

*****

**Harry POV**

Harry Potter had a lot to think over as he sat staring out the window of the Hogwarts Express as the magical train moved ever northward toward Scotland. The events of the last 40 days had turned the world knees over elbows for Harry and his friends and Harry needed time to sort it all out in his head.

Harry didn't have to look far to see some of the dramatic changes that had transpired. All he had to do was turn his head slightly and he would be able to see his dorm-mate for the last five years, Neville Longbottom chatting in a very casual and yet intimate manner with the petite red-haired girl who'd been his date for the Yule Ball during the year of the Triwizard Tournament.

Neville and Ginny had always been on somewhat friendly terms and that was how they went to the Yule ball together, as friends. The change in their relationship since then was primarily due to two things. For **one** thing, Harry was now the Dowry day husband and date-set engaged to marry the tiny red-head that Neville was chatting with. **Secondly**; the once shy and awkward boy, who'd been thrown out a second story window by a semi-mad uncle …just to determine whether or not Neville was magical, was also date-set engaged, to the most **unlikely** of young women, a surprisingly warm and loving Slytherin …by the name of Pansy Parkinson.

Not only had Neville's break-up with Luna Lovegood been a right out of the blue shocker, but Harry's old dorm-mate was returning to Hogwarts for his sixth year as an unheard-of Assistant Professor of Herbology. Neville, as it now appeared, was destined to replace the ailing Professor Sprout as a full instructor in that subject immediately after his graduation. Never in the history of Hogwarts had a sixth year student received such responsibility.

Even the last two Ministers For Magic, the outgoing Cornelius Fudge who'd been forced from office for denying the truth concerning Voldemort's return, nor his successor Rufus Scrimgeour former Head of the Auror office, had been able to come up with an alternative to Dumbledore's proposal to have Professor Pomona Sprout pick and train-up **her own successor** from among her active students.

All attempts to find a replacement for the ailing Professor Sprout during the previous years, by the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Board of Governors as well as the Ministry, had failed. The reason for this failure was straightforward enough; simply put, it was the monetary difference in what any qualified expert in the field of Herbology could earn in the private sector, compared to what Hogwarts could afford to pay a teacher. In fact, it had taken some doing by both the Ministry and Headmaster Dumbledore to convince Neville's legal guardian, his Grandmother Augusta, to allow her sixteen year old underage grandson to forgo the riches that would be offered by private industry to someone with the highest Herbology Ordinary Wizarding Level marks in the last two hundred years in favor of a teaching post at Hogwarts.

Only the intervention of Lord John Parkinson himself, the new Chairman of the Hogwarts Board of Governors and Neville's future father-in-law, had swayed the old witch into permitting this most unusual arrangement. Augusta, the shrew bargainer that she was, had cut such a special deal with the Ministry for her grandson's services, that Harry had been shocked when he had learned the details of it. Both he and Ginny had been sworn to secrecy over what the future Longbottom's had revealed to them privately during one of there many visit to Norton Island. Details, which if revealed, to the Wizarding public, might easily cost the new Minister his position as Chief of State.

Harry had no doubts that Neville was well up to the task of being a full time Professor of Herbology. His friend had a borderline fanatic obsession with the subject, and his only weakness academically over the years had been in Potions and Transfiguration. Having suffered under Snape himself, Harry could well understand Neville's unease around the stern and unforgiving former Potions Master. An unease which appeared to have lessened noticeably, at least in Harry's option, after Neville had faced Death Eaters at the battle for the Department of Mysteries four months ago.

And yet, as monumental an event as becoming an Assistant Professor at sixteen might seemed to be, Neville's change in status professionally paled in comparison with the change in his romantic life. In fact, his whirlwind date-set engagement to Pansy Parkinson had turned out to be just one of many reasons for Harry to **step back and rethink** a lot of his old, set-in-stone long-held beliefs, as whole mess of his pre-conceived notions about the world around him and the people in it had been utterly shattered in the last few months.

**First** off, there was Dumbledore telling him about the prophecy and his staring role in it — plain old Harry, the savior of the world, the chosen one for Merlin's sake …yeah — sure, he'd believe that…when pigs fly. I mean come on; it had to be pure bullocks, wasn't it?

**Secondly**, there was the little matter of the reading of his late godfathers will on the very same day that un-expectantly turned into his Dowry-date-set engagement day. Sure as bloody hell there was no way now that he'd ever forget 28th July! As if finding himself richer than a King and acquiring a Dowry-day **bride-fiancée** on the same day wasn't enough to drive any normal bloke completely mental!

**Last, but by no means least**, Harry's best mate Ron, a boy that Harry had come to regard as a brother in every way but blood, reacts to a curse cast by some unknown bloke under an invisibility cloak in the front room of the Leaky Cauldron like a bloody keeper in a Quidditch match. It had been Harry's future father-in-law that very morning at breakfast who had correctly pointed out this little bit of irony, a fact that Harry himself had missed at the time.

Mr. Weasley had explained that unlike the time during the Voldemort versus Dumbledore duel in the Atrium of the Ministry back in June, where the Headmaster had animated statues to block killing curses. Ron in the Leaky Cauldron pub had reacted as if the powerful Reductor curse he had been hit with had been nothing more than a Quaffle shot at the goal posts he was defending. Ron the colossal Prat that he was had instinctively reacted as any really good keeper should when defending what he felt was worth defending. The stupid git had nearly gotten himself killed - protecting of all people - a Slytherin? It had only been Ron's year long bout of body-building while training for the Gryffindor Keeper position on the house team that had given him the strength to survive the Reductor curse that sent him into a coma for a month.

Yes, the entire world _**no longer made sense**_, at least not to Harry Potter. When a true-blue Gryffindor, especially a bloke like Ron, willingly and without hesitation, steps in front of a curse meant for a sneaky Slytherin, then the old order of the world Harry knew …was brought to ruin. Of all the things Harry was struggling with, that concept was the topper.

Worse of all, was the realization that the Slytherin in question, Pansy Parkinson, had been worth saving. During the numerous visits Neville and Pansy had made to Norton Island after _**the Leaky Cauldron incident**_, following Pansy's re-examination for her O.W.L. in Herbology, Harry had come to know and like this strange girl from Slytherin house. He'd been surprised to learn that not only was Pansy a nice person in her own right, but also that the Date-set engaged fiancée of the future Professor Longbottom and as undoubtedly was as head over heels in love with Neville as Harry was with Ginny.

A mere forty days ago, Harry would have bet any amount of Galleons that he'd end-up dancing with Ginny at Luna and Neville wedding right after graduation. I mean, the two of them behaved so bloody lovey-dovey around each other it was sickening. But that's all thrown down and turned to dust now. No one had been more surprised than Harry to discover the truth about the reputation of their friend Luna "Looney" Lovegood …even after Pansy had provided details.

Harry had outright refused to pass judgment on whether or not the Ravenclaw girl was really a bit of a **slag**. Harry conceded the fact that he knew very little to next to nothing about what went on outside of Gryffindor tower. However the pure shock and disappointment value of being told that his friend Luna had **not** been holding back **sexually** for just about any bloke at Hogwarts who asked for it, was more than Harry seemed to be able to come to grip with. But the worse blow of all was that according to Pansy one very notable exception to Luna's sexual generosity the one bloke at school cut-off from Luna's goodies had been her **cockled** boyfriend Neville.

Still, these things happen and as Ginny had once told him about Cho Chang; it's a mistake to judge a book by its cover. Alright then, thought Harry, he could cope with Luna not being the person he had thought she was, after all, it was just another in a long series of **preconceived notions** that had been **proven wrong** this summer.

Even Neville's dramatic change in the last month had been unsettling. One minute he was …allegedly head over heels in love with Luna …and then in a surprising short period of time, he replaced Luna completely …in that special place a blokes heart reserved for feelings of love …by brutally cutting out the admittedly bizarre Lovegood and refocusing all of his affections on the Slytherin Parkinson. This abrupt turnabout only made sense …because of the well known vulnerability of a bloke on the rebound. This whole thing smacked Harry at first glance as the Ice Queen of Slytherin taking advantage of a heartbroken Neville.

For Harry remembered that this was the same Slytherin girl who had been, less than four months ago, a member in good standing in Umbridge's dreaded **Inquisitorial Squad**. A group of Gryffindor-hating Slytherin's dedicated to seeing Harry and the entire DA …including Neville …**expelled **from Hogwarts **forever**.

Now however, everything was different and Harry was lost in thought during the start of the train ride to begin his sixth year at Hogwarts trying to deal with this whole new reality. A world, where things were no longer simple and where he dealt with absolutes of black-and white. It was no longer a place where Gryffindors were all good and Slytherin's were all evil. Now everything was sort of grayish, a place where some Slytherin's could be trusted and a still to be identified Gryffindor was acting as a undercover **spy** for Voldemort.

Harry had felt deeply _**ashamed**_ when he realized that he had fallen into the rut of painting people in the different School houses with the same brush. If Draco Malfoy was an _**evil blood-purity racist**_, then of course **all** Slytherin's were the same way. This realization that he was wrong to use stereotypes about people was apart of growing up, as Mr. Weasley had told him that very morning at breakfast, but bloody-hell, did adulthood have to **hit** a bloke **all at once**?

And then, last but by no means least, there was the roller coaster romantic ride of Ron and Hermione. After his future in-laws had left for the Burrow the previous evening, Harry and Ginny had shed their remaining clothing for a warm evening swim in the lagoon. Having this particular red-haired teenager totally starker's in his arms, always rejuvenated Harry. Ginny always reminded Harry that there was indeed something to live for, someone to love and grow old with, and you know, when he had thought about it, if you disregard the whole prophecy rot, it was **good thing** to be Harry Potter

Still, later that night, their last night on the Island before returning to school, as they cuddled together in the only bed on the island out in the guest cottage by the shore, Ginny had related to Harry the tale, as much as she knew of it, of the battle over Ron between Brocklehurst and Granger. How Mandy had made numerous attempts at chatting up Ron, with each failed endeavor at seduction quickly followed by yet another.

****

**Flashback**

Mandy …**according to Ginny** proved to be persistent in her pursuit, sticking to Ron like glue in her effort to make him her boyfriend. To his credit, and probably to Hermione's unexpressed delight, Ron was rumored to have tried repeated to **politely** discourage the Ravenclaw. He was overhead by several people telling Mandy in the Great Hall that any kind of romantic relationship was unthinkable for him **at that time**, as he was still carrying a bit of a torch for a **certain** girl, who had rejected him for another bloke.

Despite his best efforts to keep Mandy at a friendly distance, she was determined to catch this Keeper. Apparently …the better she got to know the kind hearted Gryffindor the more she saw his value as a **life-long** mate. She had stated out this game wanting Ron be …just one more notch in her bedpost …so to speak, she had gotten into the habit of collecting boyfriends - since her breasts began to grow large …like some people collected **chocolate frogs. ** With Ron just another card in a long series of stereotypical fortnight-long romances that teenagers engage in …all the time …all over the world.

But now, the stakes were higher, now she knew him a-lot better, now all the other boys she'd dated …in comparison …seemed overly childlike and immature. Staring in January and then through March …Mandy's repeated attempts at moving to the next level beyond a close if _**platonic **_friendship that Ron seemed to prefer, became increasingly desperate and with rapidly _**decreasing subtlety**_.

More than one male student found themselves visiting Madam Pomfrey after running into doors or a stone wall when they found themselves distracted by how little Mandy was wearing around the hallways and corridors. For the most part, this **'eye candy'** version of the standard Hogwarts Uniform was intended for Ron's benefit alone, and she did employ various concealment hexes to somewhat downplay the display of her 'physical charms' underneath her school robes. Mandy wasn't by any means the only …big busted girl at Hogwarts. However most of her 'well endowed' peers didn't go-in-for half as much as Mandy did the blatant flaunting of their sexuality.

OoOoOoOo

**Ginny POV**

"I hate to admit it Harry," Ginny had said to him the night before, "but the more I think on it …the more I am convinced that Dad might have a point about Ron's taste in women. Mandy outright flaunted her Bobbies in Ron's presence in the same way that Malfoy …a notorious braggart …boasted about his families' wealth. Although she only exposed her breast torpedoes when her target was within range. I'm beginning to think that her apparent eagerness for sex with Ron …might have actually been a turn-off for my brother.

"Other blokes may have enjoyed the sight of a girlfriend who seemed to parade her sexual desirability for the world to see, but Ron …_**may have been**_ actually embarrassed by it." Ginny said as if only then adding all the facts up in her mind. "No concealment charm is prefect and no set of magic precautions are foolproof and I doubt Ron was amused when a bloke who was an innocent passerby …suffered whiplash, among other injuries, by falling victim to a glimpse of Mandy's sexuality …on display. As there is no dress code rule that forbids a girl from acting like a **trollop,** so Mandy's Head of House …Professor Filius Flitwick couldn't punish Mandy for what she was doing.

"Finally …perhaps under the direct orders of the Headmaster himself … and if the rumor mill is to be believed …allegedly with the physical safety of the male student population …clearly in mind, Professor Flitwick having been heavily prompted by the Matron of the hospital wing …**among others**, taught Mandy a highly advanced magical charm that would only reveal her **assets** to only **one** particular bloke. This action instantly reduced the injury rate in the hallways of Hogwarts considerably. The whole school knew who Mandy was trying to seduce and for the most part found the mating game that she was playing **so poorly** …comically amusing"

"And where was I while all this was going on?" Harry asked …highly annoyed.

"As for you, **my pet** …well maybe you had other things on your mind. Let me see, on eighteen December, I saw you exchange spit for the first time with Cho Chang!" Ginny growled in an irritated tone. "In January you and your Asian **slag** …snuck-off to Merlin knows - how many …broom-cupboards for a quick **slap and tickle**, there were also DA meetings to attend and Death Eaters escaping Azkaban right and left…"

"Ginny, Let me make myself perfectly clear, I **did not** have **sex** with that **girl** …Cho Chang."

Yeah …**whatever**, perhaps it would be better that we both put the past **behind** us, I won't pester you about Chang and you don't ask me about my other boyfriends! Ginny said offering a deal.

"**Other** boyfriends …as in **plural** …as in meaning - more than …**one**!" Harry asked in suddenly very jealous tone. **WHO WERE THEY …WHAT WHERE THERE NAMES? **Harry roared, as a monster of jealous outrage seemed to suddenly take control of him.

"HARRY **STOP IT**. Who I was with before you, is none of your business, **DON"T YOU DARE** ACT THE HEPOCRITE, you were with **CHO **at the time, or have you forgotten that fact?" Ginny said in way of warning.

I'm sorry Gin; I don't know what came over me?" Harry retorted having been put in his place once again by the youngest of the Weasley's.

"Do you want me to continue with the romantic perils of my brother …or not?" Ginny said somewhat mollified by the apology.

"Yes please!"

"Before I continue …Harry, answer me a question; who was the **Head** boy and girl last term?"

"I don't remember," Harry replied "It doesn't matter though, they didn't bother me and I did mess with them."

"How about last terms Gryffindor Prefects?"

"Ron and Hermione …DUH!" Harry teased, curious about where this was heading.

"No I mean the sixth and seventh year Prefects."

"I don't know, all-right …what's your point?"

"Every year you seem to be so distracted with your own problems …the prophecy, Death Eaters, Umbridge and Voldemort. These obviously more important matters cause you to become …**detached** about what's happening in the school that surrounds you.

"It's not my fault, Ginny. I want to be just a normal teenager like everyone else.

"I Know you do …Luv, fate hasn't been all to kind to you, but once **we** get rid of Tom, things will be different." Ginny said in an upbeat tone.

"I hope so," Harry retorted with a sigh.

"Anyroad …these outside distractions …as big as they are …had kept you from caring that Basil Beamish and Elfrida Pritchard were the **Heads** last term. Along the same line of thinking …your all but total focus on Voldemort has also kept you from being aware of the romantic misadventures of your two closest friends.

"They could have told me, I'm not that self absorbed." Harry said

"You had other priorities, besides …Ron has pined away for Hermione for years in silence and Granger doesn't want to talk about herself or her mucked-up love life …with anyone, believe me …getting what little I've gotten out of her over the years ...was like pulling teeth.

"Now back to Mandy's seductive war of attrition …for that's what it was …plain and simple, the gradual wearing down of Ron's resistance, a classic** siege** …of his long-standing - **fidelity** – to Hermione …the bookworm. Funny thing is …my Dad is most likely spot-on. Ron's dislike of the way Mandy flaunted her sexuality must have greatly delayed what Mandy must have thought to be - **the inevitable** - far more than the Ravenclaw girl had counted on. Must have been bloody frustrating for that randy bird too ...poor thing," Ginny said with an evil smirk.

"Often, I've been told …that Ron would express his desire to not date **at all** until after Hogwarts, but this plan was being systemically undermined by plunging necklines, sprayed on tight uniform blouses and skirts, and cleavage enhancing …push up bras.

"Everything came to a head for Hermione, Ron and Mandy in April, ten days before Fred and George's **Grand Departure** from Hogwarts. The same day in fact, that Michael ten-hands, attempted to push me into something sexually that I wasn't ready for …back then, not with **him** anyway." Ginny said snuggling closer to Harry's mostly starkers body. "One too many times, Mr. Corner had let his hands wander to places that I had _**repeatedly made clear**_ were **out of bounds**. Finally fed-up with Michael's grouping, I hexed the blighter good-and proper …with a special spell I had researched just in case. After I had him temporarily **neutered** …I broke up with him.

"Now free of my own romantic distraction, I became aware of my brothers pitiful state. His defenses against Mandy seem to be rallying for a last stand. The Ravenclaw siege had breached the outer wall and only the inner keep of his virtue remained intact. I was both surprised and pleased by the Ravenclaw's' persistence, for it bespoke to every girl in Hogwarts of my brother's value as a boyfriend.

"At that time, I had no real understanding of the troubles that had plagued the **Krum - Granger Affair.** The few times I spoke with Hermione …she seemed to be on an emotional roller coaster. But I couldn't help but notice that Hermione's mood swings centered on the morning Daily Prophet …which would on occasion …send a furious Hermione **storming out **of the Great Hall …followed by later that day …a frenzy of **international owl-posts** arriving around lunchtime, some carrying what I thought to be …apology gifts. That's the way it went from December to April, a new Krum scandal in the _Daily Prophet_ …a break up …than a quick apology from Bulgaria.

"It all came to a Head on the morning of 17th of April when an article had appeared within the _Daily Prophet_ concerning an Auror raid on a villa in northern Italy where a number of international Quidditch players had been arrested for so-called, 'immoral acts' with a group of **underage** female Quidditch fans. Among the Celebrities arrested was …of course …Viktor Krum.

"Only after this latest in a long series of articles in the _Prophet_ came out concerning Krum's _**randy behavior**_ …had Hermione understood why Viktor had been so delighted that Hermione had never wasted any of her precious time reading any of the **check-out line** magazines, _so-called_ because they were located next to the counter in both magical as well as Wizarding shop's where selected items where placed prior to being purchased. Or worst …the gossip filled **Wizarding tabloids** that Lavender Brown had always swore by. For Viktor had allegedly told Hermione repeatedly …never to believe anything that magazines, especially non-sports ones …wrote about him.

"However, the beginning of his downfall in Hermione's affections began when the _Daily Prophet_ printed a full page article about Viktor Krum being caught in bed with a barely thirteen year-old German prostitute on Boxing Day back in December.

"Viktor's first written apology had worked perfectly …although his second and even fourth …as fresh scandals flooded the news …were harder to sell, but still with herculean effort …he managed to win her over again and again. But as forgiving as Hermione can be, every girl has her limits.

"Apparently the article of seventeenth of April was the straw that broke the camel's back. Hermione finally decided that it was high time for her to go down to the library and do **in-depth research** into Mr. Krum reputation **off the pitch**. What Hogwarts resident bookworm found out must have been both highly enlightening as well as morally disgusting.

Viktor had a weakness, which went beyond a heavy addition to sex …which he admitted to. For what Hermione had discovered and later told me …it appeared …that Viktor had an undeniable craving for very_** young**_ …_**boyish-figured **_bed partners_ …both _girls and **boys**. The rumors that the Bulgarian was at the very least **Bi-sexual** ran amuck through most of the press clipping that Hermione had read.

"Back in December of 1995 …a then barely fifteen-year-old Hermione didn't have much in the way of a figure, in fact she still doesn't", Ginny declared in a matter of fact way. "She must have often wondered why a famous eighteen-year-old Quidditch star had picked a plain-Jane **flat-chested** fourth year girl as his date for the Yule ball. Especially when there had been plenty of more, **anatomically gifted** …fifth, sixth and seventh year girls queuing-up for a crack at Viktor. Girls more than willing to drop their knickers at just smile from him.

"Finally in **April** …and at long last, Hermione came to the painful realization that she was dating a sexually obsessive boyfriend who was also most likely a **bi-sexual** …**pedophile. **Viktor's desire for her was apparently based solely on the fact that she had the figure of a boy with the plumbing of a girl. This new found theory was confirmed …more or less, by the _Daily Prophet_ article of the seventeenth which stated without hesitation that Viktor had been caught in bed with a girl of **twelve**. Horrified, she rushed to my dorm and in-between loads of tears and bouts of uncontrollable crying …told me everything.

"….Now before you get all **excited** Harry, I gave my **word as a witch** to tell no-one the **details** of her colossal mistake. So I won't tell you what Hermione and Viktor **did**, beyond what my Dad hinted at with the overheard …Birthmark story. I do think it would be reasonable for you to assume they did **a lot more** than just …snogging!

"Come on Ginny, you know how I hate people keeping things from me." Harry said clearly upset.

"No Harry, the gory details is **none** of your business," Ginny declared firmly. "If she wants you to know …she'll tell you herself. Besides …bring up in polite conversations the misdeeds of former boyfriend of your best female friend …a sod …that was kicked to the curb with disgust …a boyfriend that my brother is still intensely jealous of might not be a good idea …right now!"

"Okay …okay, I get the message, go on with your story", Harry said apolitically.

"After a brief counsel of war, I helped Hermione compose a short but to the point owl-post letter to Bulgaria. With Hermione's 16 month relationship with Viktor officially **over**, Hogwarts resident bookworm did a bit of soul searching. She talked to no one for a solid week, not even me …before finally experiencing an epiphany. She realized exactly who she really wanted romantically. The problem was that this revelation concerning Ron came at the same time-frame where she had agreed to give a rival a free shot on the boy she now fancied.

"Now that she knew she wanted him back, and **against** my advice …Hermione's first feeble attempt to win Ron away from the big busted Ravenclaw trollop was to use the tried and true _"__**lets make Ron jealous"**_ ploy, by going out with Cormac Mclaggen for **one and only one** disastrous date. This plan of hers backfired rather badly when she saw no outrage and angry jealousy on Ron's face. Instead, she beheld sad resignation and deep emotional hurt reflected in his blue eyes during her short lived …so-called 'relationship' with Cormac, the former Gryffindor reserve Keeper.

"Cormac as everyone in Gryffindor knows …has always been a self-absorbed nutter, who Hermione only agreed to go on a date with …out of desperation. Now Hermione is a honest as the day is long ...and she must have informed Mclaggen repeatedly **up front** that their so-called relationship was nothing but a huge sham to get Ron's attention. However …Cormac didn't get the message, as usual. Besides that Prat considers himself to be **Merlin's gift** to **all women**, he must have thought that Hermione was just being coy.

As a result of this miscommunication Hermione's second boyfriend …a bloke who in a broom-cupboard is reputed to have more roaming hands than my Mr. Corner did at his randiest. This royal arse rapidly turned Hermione's **jealousy ploy** into an even worse disaster than Viktor, the stick-figured …womanizing …sod.

"Mclaggen did do one good thing for Hermione …without intending to. By being such a horrible twit as a pretend boyfriend, he'd unknowingly reinforced in Hermione's mind how truly marvelously **rare a bloke** Ron was. This also proved how incredibly **stupid** she'd been to let him slip though her fingers in the first place. In this option when she confessed it to me …I was in total agreement." Ginny announced with a very satisfied grin.

"With her first attempt at re-attracting Ron's romantic interest an utter failure, Hermione accepted the fact that she was in unexplored territory so naturally she sought out advice from the best expert on Ron she knew …me!

In a surprisingly candid heart-to-heart with Hermione I described loosely …in general terms what I knew of Ron's resistance to Mandy. I told her my honest belief that Ron was and had always been in love with her, and how catching her snogging Krum last term had crushed his spirit. I told Hermione, point-blank …that if she didn't act quickly, **her** Ronald would surrender his heart to the Ravenclaw tart …simply because he felt that he had already lost the bookworm of his dreams to another bloke.

"Then I gave her my advice …a course of **bold action** that Hermione had to employ **at once** to get Ron back …as her man. Subtlety didn't work on Ron, a fact that she whole hardily agreed with. Any approach to him had to be bold, daring and straightforward; if she wanted Ron back she would have to **prove beyond any shadow of a doubt** that she wanted him …**in the biblical sense**. She shouldn't expect any romantic first moves from a bloke who already considered himself to have been flat-out rejected as romantically unsuitable in favor of **Viktor Krum**.

"What did you tell Hermione to do, Ginny?" Harry asked suddenly worried.

"Without putting to fine a point on it …I told Hermione as blunt as possible, **'GET HIM ALONE IN AN EMPTY CLASSROOM AND ****ATTACK**** HIM'**. The very next night, after that little heart to heart **girl talk**, Hermione went on her normal Prefect patrol with Ron, and although I don't know specific details, by the time they got back …late I might add …Hermione's bra and knickers had found their way off the bookworm and into Ron's _disheveled_ inner robe pockets

"The reason I know this Harry," Ginny admitted while cuddled up against her man, during their last night alone on Norton Island before returning to school. "…is because, I saw and overheard Hermione asking for her underwear back from Ron the following morning on the way down to the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Brocklehurst was shut out romantically for good after that. Because once Ron got his hands on **the goods** that he'd hungered for since the Yule Ball, well …Hermione's '**goodies'** that is! The two of them became more or less **inseparable** …joined at the hip …would be the way I'd describe it. Now to be honest …I never actually caught them in the act of **shagging each others brains out **and Hermione told me it was none of my business …when I asked her outright ….if they were shagging?"

"I can only assume that when Mandy found out about Ron and Hermione, her outrage at having the Quaffle stolen out of her grasp within inches of the goal post must have been the trigger for the great Brocklehurst-Granger catfight up in the Gryffindor Girls dorm. I don't know how a Ravenclaw got into the Gryffindor tower in the first place," Ginny admitted, " and I more than just a little miffed that no one told me about, especially Hermione herself the ungrateful berk. After all I'd done for her; she never mentioned word-one about her confrontation with Mandy. When we get back to Hogwarts I'm going to give that girl a piece of my mind". Ginny said with a growl of annoyance.

"In a way I can understand Mandy's frustration", Ginny said after calming down a bit. "She had put a lot of time, effort and some of her best cleavage enhancing bras into the seduction of my brother and to lose him …inches from success …to a flat-chested …stick-figured, book-smart know-it-all …with no arse …must have offended the Ravenclaw girl's **pride** to the point of seeking retribution against Hermione by **physical means**, seems the natural thing to do.

OoOoOoOo

**End Flashback**

OoOoOoOo

**Harry POV**

Regretfully, Harry's in-laws had not brought the **catfight** …up the following morning before they went to Kings Cross station to catch the Hogwarts Express. It really didn't matter to Ginny that her Mum, as suspected, had quietly put the stopper on Arthur telling them about it, Ginny also had a spy network at Hogwarts, so Harry felt that the details wouldn't be long in coming.

In fact it was an overheard discussion about the famous Brocklehurst-Granger catfight that brought Harry out of his pensive mood on the train, with the two people promising to fill in Ginny in on some of the details of the famous brawl being the future Pansy and Neville Longbottom.

"Alright Ginny, you win, we'll tell you what we know about last year's catfight, but in exchange you have to tell us the details of your brother's engagement," Pansy said coyly.

"Bill and Fleur aren't officially engaged yet, but my mum seems to feel that it's just a matter of time before…"

"Bill Weasley is going to marry Fleur Delacour?" Neville asked stunned

"Yes dear, but I knew that already, a friend of my brother works at Gringotts, and he told me of the sparks that have been flying between them," Pansy said gently patting her fiancée's hand. "No Ginny, what I want to know about is the engagement of your brother Ron to Hermione Granger!"

"**WHAT?"** Harry said gob-smacked from across the compartment.

"You mean you don't know?" Pansy replied obviously surprised.

"Pans, are you serious? When did this happen, how do you know this?" Ginny asked in a hurt tone.

"Well, my father told me this morning …in passing, that the Headmaster flooed him a few days ago with the news," Pansy replied. "It happened apparently shortly after the two of them woke up, or so I'm told. I don't have any details and my father only knows because the future Weasley's will be joining us in the Dowry-tower. As **Chairman of Hogwarts Board of Governors**, Dumbledore informed him as a courtesy. The newly date-set Weasley's will share a floor with you and Harry, Neville and me, along with an **as yet** unidentified fourth couple."

"All together on one floor, you say?" Harry said thinking out loud. "That could be a good thing, we could look out for each other …Yes, and I think it's a brilliant idea."

"But Harry love, I thought you didn't approve of Hermione and Ron getting together?" Ginny inquired softy.

"Well I don't really, but as your Dad told me, I have to keep an open mind about such things. I'd been really concerned about us being separated …having Ron and Hermione in Gryffindor while we were in the Dowry tower …didn't sit right with me. You know …divide and Conquer.

"The very fact that we are **all **now headed off to spend the next school year in what is more or less married quarters …is very reassuring to me. It's a bit of indicator of how things have changed for all of us in the last few months," Harry declared accepting another change in his mind set.

"Harry, you and Ginny have made me, **a Slytherin **feel welcome in your home on Norton Island and you'll never know how grateful I am for your acceptance. I don't claim to understand what Hermione did to make you no longer trust her. But even I, the fabled Ice Queen of Slytherin, knows that Granger, despite her denial by dating Krum is irreversibly in love with the Weasel," Pansy whispered.

"Pansy love, you're doing it again," Neville said as he squeezed his girlfriends' hand, gently.

"Oh, am I? I'm sorry, old habits die hard I guess. But my error in phraseology doesn't change the truth of what I said. She loves him, Harry; I feel the truth of it in my bones …and deep down so do you. If you'd like, Ginny and I can arrange a face to face with Hogwarts resident bookworm, and you two can hash this mess out between you…" Pansy explained, only to be interrupted by a familiar drawling voice coming from the compartment doorway.

"…Trouble in paradise Pansy already …my sweet? Well that's not all that surprising when you consider that you're dealing with half-bloods, Mudbloods and blood traitors," Draco Malfoy arrogantly declared, with his household bodyguards close by. Vincent Crabbe chuckled at Draco's odd-ball blood-purity joke but Gregory Goyle didn't, a fact overlooked by the self-absorbed Malfoy.

"Pansy, it's not too late to change your mind, Longbottom is a pure-blood that's true, but he is not you social equal. The extent of his ambition is to be an idiot instructor at that stupid school. You'll make more Galleons in your second year working in the Ministry's Department of International Cooperation …Diplomatic Office, than that buffoon **will earn combined** in twenty years as a professor. Do you really want to have to **financially support** him for the rest of you life?"

Neville started to raise, his hands closing into fists, while Harry and Ginny reached for their wands. It was clear that this was going turn ugly real quick and they weren't going to take Malfoy's bull anymore. Three members of Umbridge's Inquisitional Squad stood before them and a payback was long overdue. So much for the cease-fire-truce Dumbledore had brokered, here they were, not one hour into the train ride north, and three Death Eater wannabes were moments away from starting a war.

"No, Neville my love, don't be tricked into throwing the first blow, the Malferret is simply trying to provoke you," Pansy said holding him back with the touch of one tiny hand. Standing to her feet Pansy turned and moved over to the doorway confronting Malfoy head on.

"Malferret, - Pans?" Draco snarled with obvious anger, oblivious to the fact that the tables of provocation had just been turned. "You'll pay for that crack you little minger. You should be grateful that I even bother with a horrible ...**beast** like yourself. Now stop being a moppet, for in the name of my family's long renowned honor, you have my personal word that if you denounce this foolishness right now and come back to me, **all will be forgiven**."

"Family Honor, well …well, when did the Malfoy's purchase that little item? It must have been a fairly recent acquisition for up to this moment, the sworn word of any Malfoy has been utterly worthless," Pansy said in a cutting tone stepping right up to get in Draco's face. With her new friends Harry and Ginny directly behind her in support, the odds were even …while off to one side Neville looked on ready to pounce ...if needed.

"My father had the _**honorable**_ word of the noble house of Malfoy concerning our arranged marriage. I was promised to you when I was eight years old you **impotent** **gelding** and look what good has come to the Parkinson family in believing that lie. I'd say your whole family is disgraced Malferret, if I ever believed your family had any honor in the first place.

"Go away you **anorak arse**, the match is over and once again Gryffindor has taken the golden snitch away from right under your …huge nose. For its dead cert, that you'll never get the opportunity to get in my knickers again, or Ginny's for that matter …not **willingly** anyway. Then again, when I say; '_in our knickers'_about you Drakiekins, I mean you'd rather …**wear them** yourself …than gain access to what they normally contain," Pansy said pushing all of Draco's buttons at once.

Pansy knew what was coming her way before it happened and braced herself accordingly. She knew Draco Malfoy's big secret. The little bouncing ferret could dish out insults aplenty, but he couldn't take them, especially about his family. Pansy saw the rage she had caused to appear on Draco's face and calmly awaited his very predictable response.

Had Neville or Harry said what Pansy had just said, Draco's self-preservation mechanism would have prevented the response he now made to a **mere** woman. Pansy had counted on Professor Snape's habit of teaching the boys of Slytherin his own natural contempt of women, combined with the Malfoy tradition of treating human females as nothing more than breeding mares, these two things combined made Draco's response to Pansy's insults **automatic**.

The back of the hand slap across Pansy's face was powerful enough to send the small black haired girl staggering back into Harry and Ginny, knocking all three of them down onto the floor. However, the smile of pure satisfaction upon Draco's face didn't last long, for out of the corner of his eye he saw Neville react to the physical assault on his fiancée. Neville's fist hit Draco nose **hard,** with enough raw force to break it while sending the thin blonde boy flying back across the train carriage's narrow hallway and into the outside window of the carriage …cracking the glass.

Stunned and in pain, Draco was in no condition to respond to Neville who, without missing a beat ,rounded on Malfoy's two bodyguards sending the second of Neville's one-two punches against the ferret's backup team. With his right hand bloody from hitting Draco, Neville used his left to serve Vincent Crabbe the same knuckle sandwich that Draco had just gotten, sending the robust teenager stumbling backward into Gregory Goyle, sending both boys down to the hall floor.

The bodyguard problem taken care of …at least for the moment, Neville swung back toward Draco, wand out. He then reached out with his left hand, and using the strength gained from tossing 40 kilo bags of mulch and potting soil about like pillows …he grabbed the front of Malfoy's robes, then he bodily lifted the somewhat thin and frail looking Malfoy off the floor and into the air and slammed him hard against the train carriage wall …with Draco's feet …dangling some twelve inches above the floor.

A moment later Draco felt the tip of Neville's wand pressed forcefully under his chin. Neville was mere milliseconds away from a really nasty hex …when a tiny voice stayed his hand.

"_**Neville, don't**_," Pansy cried and she quickly picked herself off the floor. "I won't have you sacked as Herbology Professor because of a slap I **provoked** Draco into making. Your reaction up to now in defending me has been within the boundaries' of **Honor** that any pure-blood family would find understandable and restrained. I sure the Headmaster and my father will find what you did for my sake fully justified. However …to go beyond what you've already done will look like revenge."

"You wanted him to hit you?" Neville asked confused, but not enough to let Draco go.

"Yes dear, I did." Pansy said putting a loving hand on Neville's shoulder.

"But …why?" Neville asked.

"Let him go and I'll tell you," Pansy pleaded, unknowingly taxing Neville's trust in her. It is the ultimate test of trust and love, for a man to obey a request from his woman without explanations. It was a big risk to put Neville to this kind of test so early in there relationship, but well worth it. For Neville instantly obeyed Pansy without question and reluctantly let Malfoy down and released him, before turning his back on the ferret to directly confront his fiancée.

Draco, the barmy Prat, instantly reached for his wand to curse Neville from behind his back, but then hesitated, as he saw Harry and Ginny's outstretched wands pointed directly at his bleeding broken nose. Without another word Draco turned and scurried up the train corridor in search of someone to fix his face …while Crabbe, also bleeding, quickly followed in his master's wake, leaving a lingering Gregory Goyle behind. Naturally Harry and Ginny's wands swung toward him, but Goyle ignored them saying;

"Pans …are you alright?"

"Yes Greg …Thank you …for asking. It hurts like the dickens but I'll live. I shouldn't have pushed him like that, but I think he finally got the message," Pansy said, tenderly touching her bruised cheek.

"You mean the _**'leave me alone, or next time …I'll let my husband kill you' **_bit," Gregory replied with a small chuckle. "Yeah, I guess the slimy git got that one loud and clear. At least I got the message and even Vince will think twice in future before messing with the new Assistant Herbology Professor.

"On a more personal note; I find myself comforted by the knowledge that your future spouse is willing to fight for you, which is more than the ferret would ever do, as we both well know. You appear to have found yourself a right good bloke Pansy, and I'm happy for you. Good blokes are a rarity these days, so Pans …do us both a favor and hold on to this one."

"I will Greg …would you like to come in and meet my new friends and have a bit of a big-brother kind of chat with my future husband? You know the kind I mean, threaten him if he mistreats me …the kind of rot that one bloke does while chatting with another," Pansy said in a humorous tone.

"I'll pass on that …for now, besides Pans, you just did it for me, right Professor?" Greg said returning cheek for cheek.

"If you'd like to come in for a bit, you're welcome, if Pansy trusts you, then so do I." Neville said holding out his hand in friendship.

"Pans …is your bloke …on the level?" Greg asked staring at Neville's' outstretched hand.

"Yes …I believe he is," Pansy said beaming up at Neville with a combination expression of pride, love and more than a touch of healthy pre-marital lust. "Loyalty and trust are the cornerstones of a true Gryffindor, qualities you'll find appealing if you ever find the courage to approach the Gryffindor lady that you have fancied all these years."

"As if …she'd never give me the time of day, I'm a bloody Slytherin" Greg affirmed with obvious frustration.

"I thought the same thing three months ago and look at me, Greg, I landed myself a real peach of a Gryffindor, so why can't you?" Pansy said her voice taking on a pleading quality. "The walls of separation that Snape built up over the years between the great houses of Hogwarts are crumbling; the winds of change are all around us. …Greg …you don't have to follow Draco, his path and his miserable end, are already plotted out, there is no reason for **you or Vince** to share his fate."

"Yeah I know, and keep this under your cap ...because we're not absolbloodylutly sure, but Vince and I think that Draco took the dark-mark over the summer," Greg said in the way of warning. "Of course, you didn't hear any of this …from me."

"Oh, Greg …he didn't, Merlin what an **arse!** There is no turning back from that choice …doesn't he know that?"

"No Pans, I don't think he does. He's always depended on his wealth and family name to keep him out of trouble, but now it's a possibility that the entire Malfoy family has thrown its lot in with the dark lord. If their side loses, the Malfoy's are finished," Greg said shaking his head sadly. "My dad …and Vince's too are trying to keep us out of it, sort of neutral, just in case things go south for the Dark Lord. A lot of pure blood families have a foot in both camps just to play it safe."

"Then why follow Draco," Harry said speaking up for the first time. "It'll be hard to claim to be neutral, when you're hanging about the biggest Death Eater wannabe within Hogwarts."

"You've got a good point **Potter**, but Vince and I are kind of stuck between a rock and a hard place. Our families **owe** the Malfoy's **a ton** of Galleons, playing bodyguard for the Malfoy brat, is sort of like interest on those loans. We abandon Draco, then his dad calls in our family debts, we'd all be ruined, plain and simple. I wish there was a way out …" Greg began.

"But there is a way to keep a foot firmly in both camps," Ginny said, speaking up. We need eyes and ears within Slytherin house to keep an eye on the Death Eater wannabe's now that Snape's gone. Do that for Harry and our side and we'll put in a good word for you …after we **win**?"

"You dead cert, you'll win?" Greg asked amused.

"Yup" Ginny replied deadly serious.

"You've got spunk, I'll give you that." Greg said impressed.

"I'll tell you what Greg …can I call you Greg?" Ginny asked.

"Pans, can I trust this girl?" Greg inquired.

"I do now, with my life as does my fiancé," Pansy replied.

"As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted," Ginny said with a smile to remove the sting from her scolding. "How-about Harry and I provide you with an introduction to this Gryffindor you fancy. At least so that she'll hear you out …with a somewhat …open mind. Pansy and Neville have more or less busted wide open the restrictions against inner-house dating and speaking for myself I'd very much like to encourage that trend. So ...what do you say, do we have a deal?" Ginny asked a bit excited.

"You'll really vouch for me, to her?" Greg said …a touch of hope in his eyes.

"Any friend of Pans is a friend of mine." Ginny replied.

"How can I say no?"

"You can't Greg," Neville said once again offering his hand, however this time, Gregory Goyle …Slytherin and long time bodyguard to Draco Malfoy, smiled and took it, allowing Neville to pull him up to his feet, shook it firmly …before then turning toward Ginny said; "Yes …**Mrs. Potter** I'd be real happy if you'd call me Greg."

"Greg …Greg …Greg, please the name is Ginny Weasley, well **at least** for now it is."

"Thanks …Ginny, Oh Merlin, I never thought the day would come when I be on friendly speaking terms with a Gryffindor," Greg said grinning from ear to ear.

"I know how you feel Greg," Harry replied. "There have been a load of changes this summer and more to come when we get to school. A lot of stereotypes bit the dust in the last three months, and we have to face a new reality. Its time to step up and be counted, are you ready for that?"

"Yeah …Potter, I mean **yes **_**Harry**_ …I am." Greg said extending his hand which Harry took and shook.

OoOoOoOo

**Story footnotes**: because Billybob …doesn't have a lexicon website of his own.

**Again**: Its' Back-story time, this part is for those **few** of you interested in the tiny details that fill in the blanks in a plot. If the character development parts of movies and books …bore you

**Skip this bit.**

OoOoOoOo

**First**: Just so you know; There is a _very important_ reason that Luna never had _**sex **_with Neville and she will explain it all herself just a few chapters from now. You really didn't think I leave Luna out of this tale, now, did you?

**Second**: any guesses as to which Gryffindor Greg might fancy? Hers a hint, it **isn't** a seventh year girl.

Right then: way back in chapter 8 …I gave you Ginny's age-mates in her dorm – four girls who are about to enter their Fifth year at Hogwarts. In this Dorm-room live four possible candidates' for Greg affections. Here now are the other four possibilities, Hermione's dorm mates for the last five years …these girls like Hermione are about to enter their sixth year. Two are old friends …**Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown**.

For the other two …I went to the HP lexicon and picked out the only girls that are mentioned **in cannon** as being age-mates to Harry and company …of the Class of 98 …but are listed as House not determined.

**Perks,** Sally-Ann …Y11 Y18 (ps7)

**Sally;** has light brown hair, is 5'10" in height …average figure …wears thick glasses.

**Dorny**, Helen – "Junell" - Christine…**new** (QA) The lexicon only gives us the last name of 'Dorny'; I have given her my mother's name …to honor the author of your humble author.

**Junell;** as she likes to be called …is a silver haired girl with a slight-modest figure which is minimized by her unusual six feet in height.

She and Sally are as tight as thieves in the same manner of friendship that Lavender and Parvati share. This twin pair of really good friends …keep mostly to themselves, leaving Hermione (who finds it hard to make friends of her own gender) the odd duck out.

*****

To be continued, please review


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Marriage and Inheritance

**Chapter 14** …title: Picking up the pieces – and - A Painful Confrontation

**Word count**: 11,603 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

**Author**: Billybob

Category: post O.o.t.P ... AU - Alternate Universe — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**Warning**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Pairings** will be; HG-RW, as the primary focus …with sub-plots of HP-GW _**among others**_. So if I wander off and do another couple's romance, sit back and enjoy the ride! All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven are hereby _**Null and Void**_ …unless I say otherwise.

OoOoOoOo

**Premise of this story; **This tale is centered on two primary themes –

**One**, the JKR _**discarded**_ premise of 'inner-house unity' and the strange notion that - _**not all - **_Slytherin's are evil Death Eater …wannabe's.

**Secondarily**: has anyone ever wondered what happens to a Hogwarts student who doesn't get enough OWLS to go on the NEWTS level? Not everyone goes on to University you know. Potions was a requirement to become an Auror, and neither Ron nor Harry made the cut under Snape, a new potion professor had to be brought in during HBP to get around this fact. Even then Harry and Ron didn't return seventh year, didn't sit the NEWTS exams and yet still ended up Aurors in the Epilog. Doesn't that strike you as …odd?

**Time line**: begins late July 1996 summer holiday between HP school terms 5 and 6

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write smut.

**OoOoOoOo**

**ROLL FILM **

**OoOoOoOo**

"Thanks Harry," Pansy said as Gregory Goyle moved off down the train's narrow corridor.

"Don't mention it," Harry replied with a wave of his hand. "I have come to realize this summer that a lot of my impressions about people are all wrong. Bunching everyone in one school house as being in the same mindset about everything was a mistake that I do not intend to make again."

"Well…be that as it may, I personally want to thank-you for offering friendship to Greg. Our families have always been close and he's a friend I had hoped not to lose over my rushed engagement with Neville."

"Speaking of which, I believe you owe someone …an explanation" Ginny said, nodding her head in the direction of the door where she'd seen the future Assistant Professor of Herbology quietly depart the compartment, looking sad and extremely depressed. "I don't think your fiancée took the news very well that you just used him to send Malfoy a message about leaving you alone. Harry doesn't like being **manipulated** by others and I'm betting …Neville doesn't either?"

"But that wasn't planed; I thought Harry would react first. I hadn't counted on all three of us being knocked to the floor when Draco hit me," Pansy tried to explain.

"So, **I** was supposed to be the **pawn** instead of Neville, thanks loads Pans" Harry growled in an angry tone.

"Pans stop, you're just digging the hole you are in even deeper," Ginny said. "I'll explain things to Harry, he doesn't realize how much he wanted to take Malferret apart anyway, but **you** my friend need to do some major damage control with Neville…right now!"

****

**Neville POV**

With his hands still bloody and painful from the punches he had thrown, Neville wandered up the length of the Hogwarts Express toward the Engine …deep in thought, his emotional hurt surpassing his physical discomfort …a hundred fold. Mentally he was kicking himself for his apparent habit of falling in love too **quickly** and trusting his girlfriends too **totally**.

There was no way around it …Luna had played him for a royal fool, humiliating him in front of all his friends. Her so-called desire to **wait** until after marriage for sex had been nothing more than a **cruel joke** at his expense. Neville now wondered …if his pathetic attempts at lovemaking …hadn't been the basis of too numerous to count humorous antidotes, which Luna had undoubtedly shared with her **real lovers** or the girls' who shared her dorm in Ravenclaw.

And now Pansy Parkinson had just …**used him** to send a message to the Malferret. Apparently Pansy had given **some thought **to the consequences to her future husband's career as a result of Neville physically assaulting two Slytherin students on the train, for she had stopped him before he had done Malfoy any serious injury. However that small concern is not an excuse for her _**cunning manipulation of the entire situation**_ in such a way where his automatic defense of his future bride wouldn't have been the cornerstone of her plan.

At the very least Neville had to rationally expect …some sort of **official reprimand** for his behavior on the train. Because Professor's, even assistant ones, simply can't go around _**assaulting students**_. In spite of Pansy's reassurance of parental influence in his favor …Neville still faced the real possibility of being sacked from a position he hadn't even started yet. Malfoy was not the type of Git to let something like this pass without a response; he'd turn this incident to his advantage somehow.

That his fiancée must have known **beforehand** that Neville would react to his girlfriend being slapped across the face; - **in fact** - she must have counted on it, tore at his insides. Until that very moment …Neville had never really understood how Harry felt when he had been manipulated into doing things _**by others**_; the Dark Lord, Minister Fudge or Dumbledore had all at one time or other played Harry like a puppet on strings. Harry had often complained about being treated as a pawn on a giant chessboard, but Neville had never had any personal experience in being someone else's pawn **until** that morning.

Neville always tried to find the good in people, giving strangers the benefit of the doubt until he was proven wrong. He had even tried to be civil with Slytherin's during his first few years at Hogwarts until he finally _**gave it up **_due to lack of a response. He was never as experienced as his other dorm mates when it came to the **ladies**, often overlooked by girls, or considered to shy or clumsy, his dating experience had been limited to just one girlfriend.

The few girls he had come to know on more than a casual bases, Hermione and Ginny, had repeatedly proven worthy of his trust. It was with the girls outside of Gryffindor where his trusting nature had been repeatedly used against him.

"_Neville old boy, you've been suckered again,"_ he said to himself as he slowly moved toward the very front of the train. "The word **naive or gullible** must be tattooed plain as day somewhere in bold type …on my forehead," he mumbled aloud softly. "All a lady he fancied had to do was to politely ask him to do something and he'd do it …_**without hesitation"**_. Neville had truly believed that Luna had cared for him as a person, perhaps even loved him, so postponing physical relations …not having sex, had been a sacrifice …paid for with **loads** of cold frustrating showers – it had been a price at the time Neville had been willing to pay, for the love of Luna. Treating her with respect however had cost him.

"_When am I going to realize that marriage among the pure-blood elite have nothing to do with **affection** for the life-partner, with emotions' like **Love** nothing more than a non-value added distraction …that might interfere with the control of the spouse._" Neville said to himself …thinking-out-loud …as he walked. "_I have to remember that I was **bought and paid** for, that I was **not** Lord Parkinson's **first choice** as husband for his only daughter. I am nothing more to that family …than just a **barely acceptable** pure-blood **stud-bull** replacement for the deceptive Malfoy."_

"_By the cunning employment of the kind of sweet words and endearments …coming out of a drop-dead gorgeous …and sexy body, Pansy had teasing me into blind cooperation of her every whim_" Neville thought. "_Her empty promises of passionate lovemaking in the near future ... merely a means of control. Yes …my soon-to-be …bride, has me wrapped around her little finger with the prospects of having the rest of my life stage managed an all but certainty_". Neville said to himself becoming more depressed with each step he took, it was clear to him now that to her, he was just the means of preventing the only Parkinson daughter from ending up as an old maid. He now had reason to doubt that he would be in anyway responsible for even a single increase in the Parkinson pure-blood herd.

Apparently this was to be his fate, to stay at Hogwarts and teach while his **wife** worked in London …for twice his annual pay in the _**Diplomatic Office of the Department for International Cooperation**_. Neville could all but hear …the off-color jokes she would create about her …dimwitted husband back in Scotland to co-workers or while sharing a bed with a long line of discrete handsome lovers. His grandmother had raised him on the horror stories of the Wizarding wealthy elite …people like the Parkinson's …the immorality of their High-Society **hedonistic** lifestyles …of wild parties and all too numerous adulterous love affairs. An arrogant assortment of the mega-wealthy …people who openly flaunt their latest lovers in **public**.

How convenient it will be for the new Lady Longbottom to have her Professor husband …living for the most part **alone** hundreds of leagues to the north …in the tiny village of Hogsmeade …deep in the Highlands' of Scotland …teaching at Hogwarts …while his so-called devoted spouse lives the **life of riley** back in London? All of the pieces of the puzzle of his life now fell into place in Neville's mind as he remembered that Pansy had mentioned …_just in passing_, her desire to keep a flat in London near the Ministry …for **convince**. In light of recent events and comments by Malfoy this casual remark put into a whole new perspective …Pansy's future intention of even living with her husband …at all.

Again Neville mentally kicked himself for being such a dupe, four out of five arranged marriages within the Wizarding world were loveless affairs, he always knew that. It was not uncommon for the elite to live **apart** from the lawfully wedded spouses …most of the time. Why was he so extremely gullible where women were concerned? The fact that every single female that he became involved with emotionally, trusted with his very life …could manipulate him so easily into doing things that made him look like such an utter idiot, was stunning!

At the very front of the Hogwarts Express there was two **Luggage Vans** - (box-cars) - filled to overflowing with School trucks …the royal mail and various and assorted freight. There was a locked door to be dealt-with to get in, but as an Assistant Professor Neville was allowed access without fuss. Passing through the first into the second Van …Neville proceeded to the door at the very front that gave access to the coal car ladder, and from that the engine itself. Being this close to the locomotive it was a very noisy place and therefore deserted. Stacking two wooden crates one atop of the other, Neville sat down, determined to spend the rest of the trip to Hogsmeade station in self-imposed exile. He needed time alone to compose himself before he faced his manipulating future-wife, time to accept …being made to look like a fool …once again.

Neville was too depressed to make sure that the door to the luggage Van closed and locked behind him. Due to this act of absentmindedness on his part, about forty minutes later, after searching the entire train three times …Pansy, Harry and Ginny finally found Neville, He sat on his stack of crates looking forlorn and crestfallen, staring down at his feet, a prisoner of depression, his future happiness with Pansy now in **shambles**.

OoOoOoOo

Not wanting Pansy to wander about the train alone while searching for her fiancée, Harry and Ginny had gone with the Slytherin girl. Considering some of the looks she was getting form certain Death Eater wannabe's …the precaution had been worthwhile.

They had already gone to the front of the train twice and when they caught sight of the luggage Van door they had turned back. When the three of them gave the search for Neville **one final go** …a fortuitous bump in the track had caused the usually locked door to slide partially open. Seeing this the three rushed forward and had found Neville in the most forward compartment. Here Harry and Ginny had stopped and allowed Pansy to go on alone. Giving their Norton Island friends the privacy they required …to try to patch things up between them.

"Harry, do you think they'll be all right?" Ginny whispered deeply concerned. "Neville isn't use to feeling like someone else's pawn …like you are. He really hasn't had time to get over the hurt Luna caused. Now Pansy does this to him, it's got to make things even worst?" Ginny said concerned.

"I don't know Ginny," Harry replied. "Pansy was acting in pure _self-interest _like a stereotypical Slytherin when dealing with Malfoy back at our compartment …a straight for the jugular …no worries about collateral damage …kind of Slytherin that our beloved …Ice Queen, was famous for. If she wants to keep Neville as more than just a **hired** husband …if she wants him to be her truly devoted …**lover**, this lack of concern about his welfare has got to stop.

"I put you first Ginny, ahead of everyone including me, Neville will do that too for the girl he loves, I'm sure of it. I know you'd do the same for me, but the question is will Pansy do that for Neville? If it is just one-sided …all **give** on his part and all **take** on hers …theirs will not be a happy marriage."

"When did you become so wise Potter?" Ginny said as she melted into his arms some thirty meters from where Pansy and Neville spoke in whispers.

"I preach what I was taught," Harry said softly.

"From the Dursley's," Ginny replied stunned?

"Great Merlin …No! It was your **brother …**actually; he and I use to talk for hours about how we'd treat a girl in our lives …**if **we ever **got** one. I know it might be hard to believe, but Ron is the living example of loyalty and devotion. I'm not half as blind as everyone thinks I'm about this stuff." Harry said a little annoyed. "I know he given up plenty …putting me first, for Hermione too, I've just never known how to pay-back that kind of friendship. And then there are your Parents, they've taught me loads too, unintentionally …and mostly by example, the give and take in a working marriage. The same delightful Weasley's that hopefully, taught to an emotionally dysfunctional Hermione, some of the same kinds of lessons, about **love** and **family**." Harry said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry love; we'll sort it all out at Hogwarts …when we see them." Ginny said leaning in and giving Harry a much needed Hug. "Just as well really, I need to talk to Hermione, I don't seem to be having much luck getting the details of the biggest Hogwarts catfight in living memory from anybody, and we keep getting interrupted."

"Don't like being in the dark about stuff do you? Well then welcome to my world. I didn't care for Dumbledore keeping stuff from me that I should have known all along **any more** than I like this big secret about how Ron earns his pocket money. Which he apparently **shares with you**," Harry declared with more heat than he intended, feeling Ginny stiffen in his arms Harry instantly forced himself to relax and then apologized. "I'm sorry Ginny. I know it's not your secret to **tell** and I'll get it out of him I swear. It's just my instinctive dislike of secrets that is getting me upset …it's not you."

"I know Luv,"

"Ginny …do me a favor …hold off on the interrogation of Hermione on the cat-fight ...for right now, I want a word or two with your engaged future sister-in-law **first**."

"Harry an open mind, remember …you promised me?"

Harry pulled Ginny close, leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. "I won't bite her head off Luv I just want to clear-the air between us." Then harry leaned in and gave his bride …a proper kiss. Luckily for all concern the train luggage Van-carriage they were in was empty …except for four people who were - by now - very familiar with the magical shockwave that accrued every time the Potter's snogged.

OoOoOoOo

**Meanwhile** at the other end of the Luggage Van …Pansy was using soft whispers …desperately in an attempt to reassure Neville that she acted on **old habit – pure reflex** back at the compartment:

"Slytherin's don't think about others when they act …like you Gryffindor's do. We see a problem, in this case Draco not getting the hint to leave me alone ...and we respond, letting the chips fall were they may. I'm not use to having someone to back me up, to defend me no matter what. Snape taught us to behave as if we were strictly on our own, **trust no one** - and for us girls **that went double** in regards of randy men.

"**Don't you see my love?** You're different than any man I have ever known and I just don't know how to act around someone who genuinely cares for me …like you do. You're kindhearted and gentle, respectful of women and giving of yourself. When I finally realized that the way you were behaving around me while tutoring me …was real **and not an act** ...just to get something from me, I fell in love with you," Pansy said while dropping to her knees on the compartment floor.

"I'm a Slytherin and we don't make apologies', it's considered a sign of weakness! But for you …**for us**, I here and now …fall to my knees and beg you to forgive me for what I did. I swear I'll **never again** use another human being as callously as I did with you. Neville please…**I can't lose you now**, I've tasted heaven in your arms and I'd wither and die like a plant without sunlight …without you," Pansy said tears pouring down her cheeks. "You've spoiled me with kindness and consideration, I can never go back to the frigid Ice Queen I was."

Neville looked down at Pansy and his wounded heart began to mend.

"Then I'm not a gullible **pawn** in some high-society game you're playing?" Neville asked the pain in his tone clearly apparent. "Draco was spot on about a few things and I'd be lying to myself if I didn't admit the truth. We both know that the Longbottom family is facing financial ruin, and a Professor's salary isn't much to live on. If you intend to marry me in name only …and then live **apart from me** in London, it would be **kinder in the long run** to let me know **now**. There is no reason to pretend affection to control me. I'm well aware of my role in the kind of **stereotypically arranged** **marriage** that is so common place among the pure-blood elite?" Neville asked the **hurt feelings** dripping form his every word.

"On Merlin's beard …I swear. I want our marriage to be **real**! Let the numerous children I fully intend to bare you …give witness to my desire to share your bed every single night for as long as we both live. Neville, I'm so **sorry**, please I beg you to give me another chance to make things right …between us.

"Pans, you know I can never say no to a weeping woman. So I forgive you, but what you did just now **hurt** me deeply and I may need loads of …_**tender loving care**_ to heal. Do you feel up to such a daunting task?" Rising to her feet Pansy responded the only way she could …with tender loving kisses

OoOoOoOo

**Harry POV**

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was uneventful after Pansy and Neville made up. It was becoming **easier with practice** to treat Slytherin's as individuals now that Harry had become friends with Pansy Parkinson. Last school year Gregory Goyle had been little more than a dim-witted gorilla always in Draco shadow. In all the years Harry had encountered Malfoy's two ever present bodyguards, not once had the reason for them following Draco around …come into question.

Harry had always been aware that Malfoy treated Crabbe and Goyle like dirt, looking down at them as if they were somehow inferior, but now the reason that he treated them like **indentured servants** became clear, for to Draco, that's what they were …servants. If what Harry heard was to be taken on face value , Lucius Malfoy literally **owned** the Crabbe and Goyle families because of personal loans the Malfoy's had made to them. Harry was accepting the changing world around him as best he could, and having Ginny by his side smoothing over some of the bigger speed bumps along the way …was a great help.

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, Harry began gathering up his things, he smiled at the memory of Pansy, literally on her knees begging her fiancée's pardon. The young Slytherin girl wasn't use to asking forgiveness. For the sake of her future happiness with the shy Herbologist …a man she clearly adored, Pansy was now struggling with unlearning bad social habits …applying a similar determination to that Harry was showing in overcoming his preconceived notions of Slytherin stereotypes.

Getting off the train, Harry noticed that for the first time Rubeus Hagrid wasn't alone on the platform gathering up the first years, all of the heads of houses, except for Slytherin, were present, together they quickly corralled all of the Dowry-day and engaged couples off to one side.

"You four will be riding to the castle with me, I have a few quick things to go over with you before we get to the Great Hall." Minerva McGonagall said in a forced whisper. Once the first year students were sorted out from the throng and set off to the boats, Minerva climbed into a Thestral pulled carriage and began speak to the four students the moment the cart began to move.

"**First** off; congratulations to all of you on your engagements, I know we teachers are not suppose to become involved with our student's romantic lives, but **you-lot** are my hope to **unify** this school once and for all. However, **no more** on that issue for right now …I have more pressing matters to speak on.

"**Secondly**; due to your status as being engaged you and those others who share your status and have accepted the Headmasters invitation to dwell in the Dowry Tower, will no longer be sitting at your old house tables. From now on …when you have a meal in the Great Hall you will be sitting at **one of four** circular Dowry tables, located in-between the top of the four House tables and the Professors table.

"There are eight seats at each table …reflecting the four couples who will share your floor in the Dowry Tower itself. Now you'll be told that eating in the Great Hall …is **optional** for Dowry tower couples, but I **implore** you all to do so whenever possible, this goes especially for the Assistant Professor Longbottom and you Miss Parkinson.

"Why Neville and I especially …Professor?" Pansy asked, suspecting a trap.

In diplomacy** Perception is everything,** Miss Parkinson. Normally as an Assistant Professor, Neville would be expected to sit and eat with his teaching peers at the staff table. However the Headmaster and I wish to send a symbolic message to the student body concerning the acceptability of cross house dating, especially in regards to the Slytherin girls.

"Teaching by example Professor" Neville said with a small smile, understanding fully what Minerva had in mind.

"**Precisely**, Lord Parkinson delight with your pairing has been reflected in his Daily Prophet editorials …and in this one subject …we on the staff …in favor of ending the animosity of the three other houses against Slytherin house …could not be happier. Minerva said with a noticeable grin. This does not change the probations against public signs of affection between students; however …those within the Dowry-tower, being **engaged** …will be given considerable more forbearance.

"One of the four tables has been deliberately left empty; it will sit **unoccupied** at the top of the regular Slytherin Table …as a symbol of Slytherin non-cooperation with the Headmaster and the Board of Governors opening of the Dowry Tower. Regretfully Professor Snape was somehow able to block anyone from within his former house from accepting the Headmasters invitation for residency within the Dowry tower. We on the staff hope that as Professor Snape's **influence** in his former house **diminishes** and lead by the Longbottom example. Boys from the other houses will attempt to breach the Walls of exclusivity that Severus has built up around his abused Slytherin girls. The new Head of House for Slytherin will be doing his bit …from the inside to encourage a more open attitude while punishing any interference in cross-house dating.

"Table number one sits opposite the Ravenclaw House table with table number three sitting in front of the Hufflepuff House table. I have no doubt that you'll recognize many of the couples who will be sharing the Dowry tower with you this year so I'll forgo giving you a list of the names. (**A/N** …you'll find it at the end of this chapter)

"Although it was the Potter-Weasley Dowry engagement that made the headlines …as they are both Gryffindors …showcasing them will not promote **cross house dating** half as well as the future Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom. It has been you Neville ...and your future bride that have been highlighted as a prime example of a successful cross House courtship by Lord Parkinson in newspapers and magazine articles circulated across **all of** Western Europe. The Headmaster and I wish to take the fullest advantage of this publicity to break down the barriers separating the four Hogwarts Houses and promote unity.

"Mr. Potter's usual desire for privacy combined with the Weasley's determination to give it to him… gave the press no-one to focus on for the **media shark frenzy, **that surrounded Dowry-Day this year." Minerva said speaking in a tone that bespoke unpleasant news. "I regret to inform you Miss Parkinson …that you father was quick to **fill this vacuum** …with pictures of you and fiancée …the youngest Assistant Professor in Hogwarts History. Although not as newsworthy as the engagement of the Chosen-one, the Parkinson-Longbottom match was unique enough in its own right …to get a generous amount of coverage. Some of these posed photo's were included …I might ad …in the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ **this morning**.

Hearing this Neville sighed regretfully, so much for a low profile.

"Your father Miss Parkinson also gave one of the best lead editorials I've ever read about the need to knock down romantic barriers in the way of the young people. Although I strongly disagree with him …concerning his spouting of his pure-blood bigotry **rubbish** …especially in his view of the zero valuation of Muggle-borns as potential breeders. Still all and all its general message of tolerance for Half-bloods was most welcome at this time.

"Lord Parkinson has explained to the Wizarding world the reason for the opening of the Dowry Tower at Hogwarts in such a way as to make it acceptable to the general public. The Ministry is taking a **neutral stance** on the issue for the time being …a wise course of action for the new Minister. T he Headmaster will also be speaking of this and other matters before the feast tonight, as Professor Snape's reassignment wasn't the **only** change among the staff.

"**Third**: As this will be my last opportunity to speak to you as Head of House, I wanted to tell you how much I have enjoyed having you three within my House. You'll still be either Gryffindor's or Slytherin as far as Quidditch is concerned, and the House Crest on your robes will not change either, as there was insufficient time to create a crest specify for the Tower.

"Your new Dowry Tower Head of House is Professor **Septima Vector** who was at one time a Ravenclaw; and now …teaches **Arithmancy** here at Hogwarts. She along with her husband **Derwent** who retired as a full-time **Healer** at St. Mungo's in August. They are a brilliant couple, and easy to talk to …when problems arise.

"Derwent has generously agreed to teach a special course for fifth, sixth and seventh year students called: _**Magical Healing**_ and in light of the upcoming war, this battlefield style of temporary First-Aid may save more that a few lives in the years to come. Derwent is also a qualified relationship counselor and you should **feel free** to make use of his expertise as you settle into your **life time** association as **couples**.

"**Fourth**: Professor Longbottom, The Headmaster is already fully aware of the **incident** that took place on the train. Rest assured that it is in the opinion of both Professor Dumbledore and The Chairman of the Board of Governors, that your response to the attack on your fiancée was appropriate and if anything restrained.

"**Off the record** …Neville and as a member of the staff, we are on a first name bases now, at least when we are alone or in the company of people that we both trust …such as the Potters. Honestly Neville, had my late husband seen me hit in such a fashion; he would have been far more **severe** in his **retribution** than you were.

"**Well done** - I must say…Mrs. Longbottom," Minerva said with a small sarcastic smile while turning to the dark haired girl holding Neville's hand tightly. "You played the scene in the compartment very well. However **in future** I advise you to take the cost of your actions as it affects others into account **before** making such a move. It is not just your own life and reputation at stake anymore, what you do from now on also affects your life-partner."

"Yes Madame, I have had my **error** pointed out to me already, and it is a mistake I shall never make again. I have **far too much** to lose" Pansy said in a tone filled with a mixture of determination and regret as she looked a loving apology at her Neville who smiled reassuringly back at her.

"Oh before I forget, you four will be sitting at table number **two**, which sits at the head of the Gryffindor table. You'll be joined by Miss Granger; representing the newly engaged Weasley's … her fiancée injuries prevent him from joining you at dinner tonight. Before you ask, Mr. Potter …Ronald's recovery has been far slower than expected and there may be lingering disabilities that may …" Minerva said sadly, her voice fading out

"…Well never mind that for right now, on a more important note." Minerva said after taking a moment to regain her composure. "The headmaster has informed me that you **do not approve** of the Weasley-Granger match. I ask you to **restrain yourself** tonight; Miss Granger is just out of Hospital and she is still considered weak, strength wise."

"What's wrong with Ron?" Harry asked worried

"I said **later** ...Mr. Potter, we are almost at the Castle and there is one last bit of information that I need to convey." Minerva said drawing herself up to impart …some more bad news. There will be **one other couple** sharing table number two …the Summerby's. I'm truly sorry Neville …really I am, but as she'll be sharing _**your floor**_ in the tower, I'm compelled to put **her** …at your table. I know it will be difficult for you to sit at the same table as your …_**former**_ intend-girlfriend …" Minerva said only to be interrupted

"…Lovegood at table number two, oh my…won't that be just …**dandy**," Pansy said her eyes narrowing as she saw the obvious _**emotional pain**_ appear on Neville's face.

"Pans …don't go there!" Ginny warned, "Besides if you think about it …her **loss** was to your **gain**. Luna's Dowry Day engagement to Summerby freed Neville from his intend status to the Lovegood girl, which is what made your own _**engagement to Neville**_ all the more possible. Also keep in mind that **you're** not the **offended party** in that tragic relationship, Neville was. If you really have your heart set on some kind of **payback** for what she did to your fiancée …then I'd suggest that **you** just make **bloody sure** that Neville **never** regrets becoming engaged to you. Be as happy and in love as you can be. Make her understand by example …exactly what she gave up; after all, **living well has always been the best revenge**.

"Besides …from what I heard over the years …through the all-girl Hogwarts grape-vine, David Paul Summerby has a reputation for being a bit of a **stuffed shirt**, a real cold fish with a quick and violent temper. Luna won't be happy with him, believe me."

"Ginny's - right …my Luv! Luna wasn't as lucky as I was." Neville said reassuringly, although the pain was still visible in his eyes. "I began to have feelings for you even before we became engaged and it was a combination of misplaced loyalty to my old relationship with Luna …mixed with a real fear that you'd laugh in my face …if I ever found the courage to ask **you out** …that partially kept me in line. I still don't fully understand what you see in me romantically, but I am grateful that you do. We are together now, our past relationships yours with Malfoy …and mine with Luna …are in the past, over and done with, gone and forgot…," Neville said softly only to be interrupted at the end.

"…I hate it when you use my own words against me …_**Dear**_." Pansy said squirming as she heard part of her apology for the Malferret incident thrown back at her.

"We'll behave ourselves Professor," Neville said with a slight smile, turning to McGonagall. "It will be awkward for awhile …there is no use denying that, but my lady and I will **not** be the ones who'll make a scene. My Pans hopes to be a diplomat someday which means putting on happy faces for people you don't personally like. As Pansy's consort, I must endeavor to be as diplomatic as my spouse. Dealing with the Summerby's with ambassadorial poise and dignity will be a good first test of **our** ability to charm the socks off of the opposition."

"Can you really do that …Neville?" Ginny asked concerned.

"I …can **try**, I have already caused embarrassment to the teaching staff once today, so I'll deal with any unpleasantness at encountering Luna in the best manner that I can …to avoid further embarrassment to the School.

"Apparently …Luna and I …just wasn't meant to be …that's all there is to it. I don't care for the way I learned about …**certain things** …or the way she ended it, but I have learned that only a fool fights fate." Neville said in a resigned tone. "I could blame the Dowry Day law, chance, fate or destiny…whatever; but it really doesn't matter …for the end result would have remained the same.

"Sometimes I feel as if our lives are nothing more than that of characters in a **book** **series** and when the author while replying to fan-mail is asked. Will bloke '**A'** will bunk-up with bird '**B**' sometime during the series? If the author replies by saying; **no**, then the answer is no, **plain and simple**."

"He still gets the **Happy Ever After** ending of a story book," Ginny cut in with a giggle. "If bloke '**A**' hooks up with a sexy, dark haired, cunning bird '**C**' who loves this bloke '**A**' a whole lot more than the loony bird '**B**' ever did …right Neville?

"Yes…that's my hope on how **our story** will turn out," Neville said squeezing gently the tiny hand he was holding …while looking down at his Slytherin bride with a look of love on his face, a look that the former Ice Queen returned without hesitation.

*****

**The Great Hall**

As the two couples made their way toward their table in the front, they noticed a lot fewer students this year in the Great Hall than in years past, with the return of Voldemort being the most likely cause of the lower numbers. Having been told not to expect to see Ron at the welcoming feats, both Ginny and Harry were **stunned** to see the frail, malnourished, bushy-haired …stick-figured thing …standing apart and alone at table number two. Hermione appeared to be a **bit-off** …in some kind of distracted daze; which was usual for the sharp-minded girl. Physically …on the other hand, she was **unkempt,** or to be more to the point – a plain and simple …disorganized **MESS**. And in-spite of his misgivings, Harry could not help feeling pity for the way his usually robust friend now appeared

Off to one side in what appeared to be a deliberate attempt to keep distance from the ghostly pale and **sickly **looking Granger. The future David and Luna Summerby were waiting for their same-floor mates at the table, the unease plain on her face, although his was blank.

Ginny rushed over the last ten paces to give Hermione a warm Weasley Hug, with Harry just a few steps behind, not intending a slight of their friend Luna, the primary focus of the Potters was naturally on their reunion with Hermione. Meanwhile, just steps away from the table themselves, Pansy turned toward Neville and whispered: _**"Its show time"**_ before reaching out a diplomatic hand of friendship to Luna.

"Mr. and Mrs. David Paul Summerby, I don't believe we've been properly introduced," Pansy said warmly with her best diplomatic smile. "My name is Pansy…Pansy Ann Parkinson-_**Longbottom**_, I believe you know already the future Mrs. Hermione Weasley as well as the Potters…Harry and Ginny," Pansy said gesturing toward the trio who stood gob-smacked in the light of pure Parkinson charm. "And this of course is my own treasure, Assistant Professor Longbottom, my future husband …Neville?" she said gesturing toward her clearly uncomfortable fiancée.

"Yes indeed," Luna snapped back without hesitation in a tone of forced artificial calm. "I do hope we can be **civil **about this. It's not as if **some of us** had a choice. The Dowry-Day Law **broke up** a lot of otherwise happy couples and forces them into **arranged** marriages with people they either don't know or …**despise**." Luna said giving a look of loathing toward her clearly unaffected future spouse.

"Aw, what is this; do I detect trouble in paradise?" Ginny interjected in a sickly sweet tone.

"Spot on Weasel, you got it in one." David snapped back sarcastically. "I'm no happier about this arrangement than Looney is. She has bunked-up with almost every bloke above fourth year in both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff boys' dorm, some more than once and that included …me. She told anyone who'd listen that she had to sow her wild oats before her parents **sold** her out to some Prat as a brood mare. I thought it was funny; a great joke …cheered her on in fact.

"But **now **I know **better**, because now I know that I'm the idiotic Prat who gets stuck with the biggest **slut** that Ravenclaw has seen in the last two hundred years. Suddenly the whole thing is **no longer funny** because the **joke is on me**! Personally, I'm glad they opened this Dowry Tower thing, otherwise there is no way I'd come back here Date-Set to this **old salt**." David said his voice deliberately **loud** and thick with contempt …as he openly sneered at Luna.

Neville stood there stiffly unmoving, _**not saying a word**_ while feeling totally humiliated. This was the first time he had faced Luna since learning the truth of her **alley cat sexual morality** and just the sight of her was painful. A wound only recently scared over …was now violently reopened. Each word out of Summerby's mouth pouring raw salt into Neville's wounded heart. His growing feelings for Pansy had helped him recover somewhat from what Luna had done to him and had stiffened his nerve for this confrontation which he knew …had to happen sooner or later. But knowing it was coming didn't lessen the **pain** of being in Luan's company again.

OoOoOoOo

**Harry POV**

Harry saw the pain in his friends' eyes, only able to guess at the agony Neville had to be suffering, even though his face showed little outward signs of emotion. The tragically funny thing was …the very lack of any kind of expression on his friends face …was the biggest give-away of Neville's inner torment. For the herbalist had **never before** possessed the unbreakable poker-face he was now displaying. Then a thought accrued to Harry, Pansy had once mentioned in passing to Harry and Ginny of her father's hiring of private tutors for the pair, perhaps one of those tutors was a skilled Occlumencist, and if this was true then the reason for Neville's emotional near perfect self-control became clear.

OoOoOoOo

"I really don't know which of us is the more pathetic Longbottom you, or me?" Summerby said staring hard at Neville. "I'm stuck with this **slag**; there is no getting out of it, **if** I want my inheritance …that is. Fine, I can accept my fate, like Looney said, 'I have no choice in the matter.' But that doesn't mean I intend to play the fool like you did Longbottom. I've taken **steps** to **ensure** that my future bride will never be **unfaithful** to me again.

"There are powerful charms and jinxes around to keep a bird chaste, unable to have sex with anyone except her spouse and I've employed **all of** **them** on her," David declared **in a near shout** …his anger clearly apparent, as he turned toward Luna and sneered. "I hope you enjoyed **sowing your wild oats** my dear, for that will be the last enjoyable sex you'll ever have."

"David there is no reason for people outside of the family to know any of this." Luna said in a well mannered tone completely disconnected from the **filth** being spewed by Summerby.

"I respectfully disagree…**my pet**. After all, most of the blokes in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw know what kind of **trollop** you are. It is only a precious few of the Gryffindor and Slytherin lads that you stayed chaste for, and why was that my dear? You never did explain. Why didn't those two houses also benefit from your **sexual generosity?** But you don't need to say a thing …my dear, I'll tell you why …if you started shagging Gryffindor blokes - sooner or later - you gullible boyfriend here …thick as he was about your **true nature**, would have caught wind of it, am I right Looney?

"David, please …don't do this to me," Luna said pleading as the tears started to fall.

"Save it for someone you haven't **disgraced** …my **darling**," David snapped at Luna "For you see Longbottom and I do share one thing in common, both of us can point to **you** as our primary source of life-long **humiliation and shame**. I will spend the rest of my life married to a **slag**, and end up getting my children out of an **old tramp**. While **dunderheaded** Longbottom here, gets to live his life with the reputation of being lead down **the garden path** by Ravenclaw's most promiscuous **slut**.

"And to add a little extra insult to injury, **for you** exclusively, Longbottom. Looney here tells me that she never **bunked-up** with you. The one and only intend-boyfriend she ever had and she kept her **knees together** and her **knickers up** the whole time you two went out. So besides being regarded as mentally slow on the uptake, you also get to be known as the worst **lover **Hogwarts has ever produced.

"David, I **never** said he was a **bad lover**, he was quite the **opposite** in fact." Luna said growing angry

"**Shut it** …Luna," David screamed, drawing the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. "You told me you never shagged him, and considering how willing you were to shag just about everyone else, that alone makes Longbottom a terrible lover in my book. Did you know Neville …that most of Looney's dates with the blokes of Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff lasted **a total** of twenty-five minutes …from start to finish? I know this because we timed it a few times.

"None of us who **sailed** the **good ship** Lovegood had to take little randy Looney to Hogsmeade for dinner or pry her knees apart with Butterbeer, not one of us had to buy her expensive gifts to get into her knickers. But you did **all of that and more** and ended up with **nothing** to show for it …but a few cold showers. The way we blokes figure it, for a bird who was always ready **for a tumble**, arching for it 24-7, for such a randy bird to deliberately **not shag** the only bloke who treated her half-way decent, has to make the new Assistant Professor of Herbology **the worse** lover with the **smallest tool** in the UK." David said …beginning to laugh hysterically at his own wit.

"Unless you're the type …that enjoys comparing other bloke's **tools** to your own ...aren't you making an assumption here?" Pansy said loud enough for the whole Hall to hear. Her diplomatic smile and pose were gone …her Ice Queen persona back in place …**full force**. The transformation as witnessed by the others was both impressive and chilling. "You Hufflepuff's pride yourselves on getting all your hard work together before coming to a conclusion. It appears that this reputation is misplaced."

"What are you going on about …Slytherin?" Summerby snarled …calming down somewhat.

"First of all **manners**: as in you have **none**. We were introduced David, you heard my name both present and future, which means you uncultured clod, that I am the future **wife** of Professor Longbottom."

"**So what?** I'm supposed to be impressed by the fact that you're the poor Slytherin berk whose father had to **buy** his daughter a **dimwitted** husband …because she couldn't **get one** on her own? The frigid bird Draco used for a few years …and then discarded as no good in bed? Draco told everyone on the train coming to Hogwarts today how **sexually unresponsive as a fresh corpse** you were, as cold as your nickname implied, the…oh so famous …Ice Queen of Slytherin. He told me personally how **glad he was** to be rid of you!

Instinctively, Neville's battered hands began to ball into fists of iron. But this time, he held back, not wanting to be **provoked into violence** twice in the same day. As long as it remained verbal, Neville would do nothing.

"Harry what's going on?" Hermione inquired weakly …as she watched somewhat detached as Harry and Ginny became furious listening to this dribble, without interfering. Both of the Potters felt the all but irresistible urge to hex this total **wanker** …well into next year. Ginny's feelings of pity for Luna considering the Prat the Dowry-Law had condemned her to live the rest of her life …had increased a hundred fold. Suddenly, a cold chill ran down Ginny's spine as she remembered her own narrow escape at sharing a similar fate as Draco Malfoy's Dowry-Day consort.

"Incorrect data, from an unreliable source," Pansy replied stoned faced, her tone as cold as mid-winter. "Do you mean to tell me that Hufflepuff's are so easy to fool as to believe the lies of a Malfoy …more than once? My family had **to learn the hard way** on Dowry Day …about the lack of truthfulness coming out of any Malfoy.

"Nothing Draco says is to be trusted on its own, without solid proof. For his word is not worth a bronze Knut. I understand you have hopes of joining the Ministry after graduation Summerby, with ambitions of working in the _Department for Spell Research and Development_." Pansy said exposing one of the fruits of her spy network. "With such a career goal, you should know better than to base any conclusion on a single source."

"Are you saying you have **slept** with Longbottom?" David sneered.

"**Yes **I have." Pansy answered back proudly without batting an eye, knowing full well how many ears were tuned in on this so called private conversation. And she wasn't lying if **'slept together'** was defined as **sleeping** semi-starkers in each others arms on the warm beach of a tropical paradise. She hadn't been engaged long enough …there were **some things** ...even Pansy wasn't …ready for …not yet anyway.

"Pansy …please, what we do …when we are alone …is just between us," Neville said in an embarrassed pleading tone. His eyes filled with pain.

"Was he any good?" David shot back ignoring Neville's request.

"Well honestly I don't know if I'm in a position to judge" Pansy replied in a matter of fact way. "Neville never **touched me** until after our engagement officially began, and he was **my first** …"

"That's **a lie**; Draco told us he was your first!" Summerby shouted.

"It's rude to interrupt, you ill-mannered twit. As I was saying, Neville was my first ...**lover**, as in the first wizard that I made love to ...**by choice**, of my own free will. Draco on the other hand …more-or-less …**raped** me, and he needed **help** doing it. His skill level and tool size was as pathetic as ...yours probably are!"

"Watch your mouth …you frigid berk!"

"Again you're acting on inaccurate information from a tainted source," Pansy retorted. "If twenty-five minutes is all a Puff can spend on a bird that they sleep with! Then you and all of your male house-mates are on the same level …as lovers …well …lets just say that you're no better than a Malfoy …in a act of assisted sexual molestation. Not that I was surprised …mind you, the Malfoy skill as a lover runs in the family …I understand. **After all**, everyone who has ever seen Narcissa Malfoy can't fail to comment on how beautiful a witch she is …and yet Draco is an **only child?** Apply the famous Hufflepuff intuition to that fact and then we'll see if your conclusion doesn't …match mine.

"Pansy, please I'm begging you, say no more, I feel humiliated enough already." Neville pleaded.

"Neville …darling, my sweet love, listen to me. This **fool** has publicly admitted that Luna never **tried **anything with you sexually …he even boasted that you **treated her** like a gentleman should …like a lady. There is nothing wrong with a **gentleman** respecting a lady wish …when she says **no** to sex. You shouldn't feel ashamed that you treated Luna properly, those blokes in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff **that didn't** …who **used** her like a piece of meat and then passing her from **hand to hand** like a thing … **they** should be the ones who should feel **ashamed**.

"I give this warning to anyone who dates one of these animals," Pansy said loud enough to be heard, "Think twice before going-out with one of the blokes who so casually **bunked-up** with Luna. For if they had no **respect** for Luna, why do you think they will respect **you**?"

"I on the other hand have enjoyed first hand knowledge of Neville Longbottom's finesse as a boyfriend and believe me, there is nothing he has to be ashamed off when it comes to pleasing a witch …physically …**again and again**, even if it takes hours." Pansy said loudly to David before turning to her man she declared without hesitation.

"You've always treat me like a lady with respect as a gentleman should, you were patient with me and I never felt pressured to do anything I wasn't ready for. And when the time came and I felt comfortable enough to **invite you** to be …more **intimate. **You were more than man enough …to melt the heart of the **Ice Queen** and put **fire** in my blood. I've been thrilled to death ever since …at the very thought of being your personal and exclusive **wanton** **witch**." Pansy said all of this not in a whisper, but proudly, loud and clear for everyone to hear, as she was truly delighted with her future husband and wanted everyone to know it.

"**It's all a lie**, Neville …melt the frigid Ice Queen? **No way** in bloody-hell could that happen?" David shouted back trying to undo the damage to his reputation by Pansy's speech.

"Is what David said about Neville true Luna?" Pansy inquired politely. "Did my fiancée respect you, treat you like a person with a mind and options **instead** of the piece of easy meat that the so-called '**manly**' wizards of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff regard you as?

"Yes, I was always a lady to Neville, that's why I **loved** him." Luna said tears pouring down her cheeks. "And that's also why I never shagged him. I had already slept with a quarter of the _**'little boys'**_ of Ravenclaw before becoming friends with Harry and his friends. I was a **slut** …long before Neville asked me out on our first date. Sex to me has always been a strictly physical thing, enjoyable only as long as there were no emotional strings attached.

"It's true I shagged a lot of wizards …both boys and men, and I did so because I knew on Dowry-Day the year I turned fifteen that my father was going to **sell my womb** to the highest bidder. I was to be nothing more than a brood mare for a pure blood family with the most Galleons to pay for my services. This was my fate since birth and there was no hope of changing that destiny. After Dowry-Day my chance to choose my bed partner would be over for good, that whoever got me would put on me the same kind of chastity charms that David here has employed. My only chance to **choose** who I **slept with** would be before Dowry-Day this year.

"What David doesn't seem to grasp, although I have told him often enough after being dropped on his doorstep on the first of August …to begin my training as his bride," Luna said in ever increasing volume, so that the whole Great hall could hear. "Is the reason I chose **not to seduce** Neville. Its not that he was a bad kisser, he's a great kisser, its not that he didn't make me **hunger for it**, because he did. The reason I didn't **do it** with him was because I didn't know how. I know how to **shag**, I know all the ways of having **sex**, what I didn't know how to do is **make love** to a wizard I had **feelings** for.

"The main reason David here is so upset is because I played the very same **scoring game** that you blokes play and it's my bedpost in the girls' dorm that has the notches of all the blokes I have shagged." Luna was almost hysterical at this point, the tears running down her cheeks non-stop. "My only regret in what I've done, my personal act of **defiance** against a fate I couldn't avoid …was Neville. With him everything was different, with Neville I fell in love, I couldn't offer him my body as proof of how I felt …because I had given that prize away too many times …to too many blokes …for it to have any meaning. The only way to make Neville stand out from the crowd of those I had shagged was to **avoid sex** with him.

That's why I was chaste with Neville and he alone, I know it sounds **arse backwards** and it is! But there was nothing I could do, no way to turn back the clock and become a virgin again. Hindsight is twenty-twenty they say and no-one regrets how things turned out more than I do," Luna said nearly sobbing. "I **loved you** Neville, and I guess I always will, but I also knew I never would be good enough for you, I'm **soiled goods** and you deserve better." Luna said sadly before turning to face Pansy. "I don't know you Miss Parkinson except by reputation, and I hope that the Ice Queen label had more to do with **Draco's influence** than the way you'd behave in the arms of a truly remarkable wizard. I don't know how you pulled it off but somehow you ended up with the 'BEST' **man** Hogwarts ever produced.

"Just so you all know," Luna said loud and clear. My personal definition for **'best'** has nothing to do with the **quantity** of witches shagged. Instead it is quality of the lovemaking that he can offer that has nothing to do with sex. I realized too late how very special a wizard I had in Neville and when I did figure it out… well it doesn't matter now.

"What happened to the Looney persona, it's all been an act hasn't it?" Pansy asked rhetorically.

"The animals left me alone, except sexually which was what I wanted, and to my true friends it didn't matter," Luna said smiling fondly at Harry and Ginny who smiled back.

"You're always our friend Luna, first and foremost," Ginny said firmly. "I can't claim to understand what motivated you to do what you did, but seeing how close I came to share a similar fate with Malfoy, I don't feel I'm in a position to condemn you.

"Thank-you Ginny", Luna said in barely a whisper

"As Luna is indeed a friend of ours David, I think it only fair that you should be aware of one little fact. If you in anyway give this friend of ours too much grief, if you continue to abuses her verbally or Merlin help you …physically, and believe me we'll know if it happens. Then one tiny word from her - and that's all it will take - is just one word, and **you're toast**. This is not a threat David **it's a promise**, do you understand me …loud and clear?" Ginny said in a tone that left no room for doubt over the sincerity of the threat.

"That's goes for both us Potters I might add," Harry said smirking evilly backing-up Ginny's threat with one of his own. A double threat from two very powerful people, that alone was enough cause for David to rethink a few things.

"Ron and I too," Hermione said, with fire in her eyes that countered the weakness of her body.

David snorted at Hermione's threat as if discounting its potential for harm.

Pansy turned and looked a question at a seriously hurting Neville, who looked Pansy straight in the eyes for a moment, before reluctantly nodding in the affirmative. Turning back to the arrogant twit she already had plenty of reason to dislike Pansy said:

"Mister Summerby if the Potter threat wasn't enough to make you want to show a little kindness toward Luna in future, then I believe you shouldn't dismiss out of hand anything coming your way from the future Mr. and Mrs. Granger-Weasley. They may lack the wealth to do you harm, but They'll have the assistance of Ron's brothers, the owners of Weasley Wizard Wheezes …pranksters without peers and finally you can add to that mix Neville and me."

"Longbottom does the Ice Queen speak for you?" Summerby asked

"In this instance David, she does. The difference between a life partner and a disposable piece of meat is the wit, wisdom and experiences she can bring into a relationship. I intend to count on my spouse for more than just children. I intend to depend on her consul when difficult decisions confront us …support her career ambitions …oh never mind, I can see my advice is wasted on a bloke like you.

"Luna, you could have been honest with me about this …I can see why you weren't and honestly …I doubt we would have gone beyond friendship had I known …before we began dating …what I know now. I just wanted to make it clear that had you remained **true** to me, I would have stayed **faithful** to you forever; by Merlin …I swear it! I accept that we were never destined to be together …what I'm really trying to say is that …you were my friend **first**. I'd still like to be your friend, if it's alright with you?

"Nothing would make me happier Neville." Luna replied smiling slightly …her regret obvious.

OoOoOoOo

"Well now that we have that settled" Albus Dumbledore said from the head table with a chuckle, "I must politely ask those **few** of you not listening in on this fascinating conversation to take your seats so I can explain a few things before the feast begins." Harry and Ginny looked around and noticed that they had the Great Hall's undivided attention, the sorting ceremony had gone on behind them unnoticed and there were several dozen Weasley's extendable ears spread out on the floor around them.

Reviewing the conversation in her mind Ginny couldn't complain about the outcome. Luna disguise as **slightly insane** was blown for good, but it been sacrificed for a good cause. Neville reputation was now restored and Summerby looking like a real ignorant sod. Moreover Pansy had **stood up** once again for her man, revealed Draco as a lousy lover, a rapist and a liar. Yeah, **all in all**, it had been a real good day … so far.

"All right then, a few announcements and then we can tuck in." Dumbledore said while moving over to the podium. "First, you have noticed no doubt that our numbers are down this year, both in first years and returning students. For those of you, who spent summer holiday in a cave, let me sum it up …Voldemort is back! After a year of hiding its head in the sand and ignoring an eye witness to the event, members of the Wizarding public saw **with their own eyes** the Dark Lord at the Ministry for Magic.

"Naturally it is understandable for concern parents to want to keep their children safe, although the Ministry has doubled the wards here at Hogwarts and even posted permanent Auror guards within her walls as well as in the village nearby. Some parents, in light of recent history have decided that home schooling would be best and I can't disagree with their concerns, we live in dangerous times indeed. Naturally the same foreboding that affects the general public also affects the Hogwarts staff here as well. As a result some of the staff has decided to seek out …shall we say **safer waters**? Therefore Hogwarts has experienced an unexpectedly large number of early retirements prior to the beginning of this term.

I won't beat about the bush here …as you're all hungry from a long train trip, so I'll cut right to the chase. The new **Defense against the Dark Arts** instructor is Severus Snape, the new **Potions** Master and **Head of House** for Slytherin is ...Horace Slughorn, a retired Professor who has come back to us in our time of need. On a personal note, for those of you that might enjoy a bit of trivia, several Death Eaters have attempted in the past to recruit Horace into the ranks of Voldemort's forces. His stubborn refusal to join the Death Eaters has resulted in a substantial **bounty** on his head. As a result his tolerance for Voldemort supporters is as **next to zero** as one can get.

For those Death Eater wannabe's here at Hogwarts …a word to the wise, walk softly and keep a low profile, Your chief defender has been neutralized and I have instructed Horace to show **no mercy** to any individual who preys on the weak and defenseless. Younger students are like …a pretty girl, both should be defended from harm of any kind. This protection has slipped somewhat in recent years here at Hogwarts, but that changes …**as of now**!"

"ANY EXTRAORDINARY ABUSE OF A FELLOW STUDENT IRREGARDLESS OF AGE OR GENDER WILL NOT BE TOLLERATED." Dumbledore shouted in his loudest voice, his eyes never leaving the group of Slytherin boys most guilty of this offense. "**We know who you are** and have a list of your victims. We give you this one final chance to change your ways and stay in this school. There will be no other warnings gentlemen, cross me on this and you are **gone**. I hope I have made myself clear.

"**Next item**: Peeves our resident Poltergeist has somehow managed to have Professor Binn's History of Magic classroom placed in an unplotable location somewhere within the castle, a location which the staff up to now has been unable to find. As a result Hogwarts has had to seek a new instructor in **Magical History. **It is not an easy task …as you can well imagine, as Professor Binn's talent for putting his classes to sleep …has inspired few students to pursue History in any form …beyond the required five years.

"Fortunately for us all, we had working at the Ministry the only individual in the last forty years to go beyond the mandatory years in that subject and who earned an unprecedented **'**_**Outstanding'**_ mark in his N. E. W. T. exam in **Magical History**. Due to the recent change in the highest levels of the Ministry, this exceptionally talented young man finds himself **temporarily** without employment.

"I have used all of my persuasive powers to induce the new Minister to loan him to this school. Although he is yet to arrive, the Ministry assures me he will be here for class in the morning; his name is …Professor Percy Ignatius Weasley.

"**WHAT?**" Ginny said jumping to her feet abruptly as if one of her brothers had stolen a long awaited Christmas present right out of her lap.

*****

**To be continued **

Dear readers please review, it keeps me honest and the feed back is most welcomed.

*****

Authors post chapter notes number **ONE**:

To what few readers I still have, if you have gotten this far then you know that all the HP characters I write about are flawed.

Harry: well JKR has spent six books on that poor dysfunctional kid.

Ron: I portray him as having self worth issues when compared to the rest of the trio

Hermione: messed up by being raised by workaholic parents who need to excel overshadowed her failures in people skills.

Ginny: possessed and mind raped by a sexually deranged 17 year-old Tom Riddle

Luna: condemned to reproductive slavery, lashed out at her fate through promiscuity.

Neville: parents tortured, betrayed by Luna his first love, unsure of himself and his arranged marriage to Pansy

Pansy: abuse by Draco made her the Ice Queen, now trying desperately to be worthy of the first **good man** in her life.

Not your average Saturday morning cartoon kids show Fan-fiction… now is it?

*****

Authors post chapter notes number **TWO**: Harry Potter **lexicon envy** strikes again.

**Back Story information**

If you're in anyway curious, and to display the depth of my back-story notes, here are the inhabitants of the other Great Hall, Dowry-tables. All surnames can be found within the HP lexicon as created by JKR, with only one or two names combined from other lexicon names and **made up** by me. As you already know the contents of table (TWO) Harry, Ginny and company. I thought I fill you in on the rest

At table (ONE):

Cho Chang 7th year Date-Set to Eddie Carmichael 7th year both Ravenclaws

Marietta Edgecombe 7th year Date-set to Rupert Axebanger 7th year both Ravenclaws

Modesty Rabnott 5th year Dowry-Day engaged to Steven Cornfoot 6th year both Ravenclaws

Gwendolyn Morgan 5th year Dowry-Day engaged to Kevin Entwhistle 6th year both Ravenclaw

At table (THREE):

Susan Bones 6th year Date-Set to Bertram Aubrey Jr. 7th year both Hufflepuffs

Megan Jones 6th year Hufflepuff Date-set to Cormac Mclaggen 7th year Gryffindor

Perpetuna Fancourt 5th year Dowry-Day engaged to Ernie McMillan 6th year both Hufflepuffs

Agatha Cliodne 5th year Dowry-Day engaged to Justin Finch Fletchly 6th year both Hufflepuff

Table (FOUR): deliberately left empty.

END TRANS * * * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Marriage and Inheritance**

**Chapter 15: **entitled: **A discussion with Hermione**

**Word count**: 12,177 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

**Author**: Billybob

Category: post O.o.t.P ... AU - Alternate Universe — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**Warning # 1**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Pairings** will be; HG-RW, as the primary focus …with sub-plots of HP-GW _**among others**_. So if I wander off and do another couple's romance, sit back and enjoy the ride! All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven are hereby _**Null and Void**_ …unless I say otherwise.

OoOoOoOo

**Premise of this story; **This tale is centered on two primary themes –

**One**, the JKR _**discarded**_ premise of 'inner-house unity' and the strange notion that - _**not all - **_Slytherin's are evil Death Eater …wannabe's.

**Secondarily**: has anyone ever wondered what happens to a Hogwarts student who doesn't get enough OWLS to go on the NEWTS level? Not everyone goes on to University you know. Potions was a requirement to become an Auror, and neither Ron nor Harry made the cut under Snape, a new potion professor had to be brought in during HBP to get around this fact. Even then Harry and Ron didn't return seventh year, didn't sit the NEWTS exams and yet still ended up Auror's in the Epilog. Doesn't that strike you as …odd?

**Time line**: begins late July 1996 summer holiday between HP school terms 5 and 6

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write smut.

**Warning # 2**: To those who enjoy proper English grammar. From this point on …I'm flying solo, the below chapter is a change in direction from my first telling of this tale, and I doing this high wire act …without a net, or in other words …without a beta-reader.

**Postings** are going to be a-lot slower, as I read and re-read each chapter a dozen times ...in the **futile hope** of getting all the errors out.

**Tremble** in fear …**save** the children and pets. '**Abandon** all hope, thee that enter here'

You've been **warned!**

**OoOoOoOo**

**ROLL FILM **

**OoOoOoOo**

Begin **flashback**

And Dumbledore said:

OoOoOoOo

"Fortunately for us all, we had working at the Ministry the only individual in the last forty years to go beyond the mandatory years in that subject and who earned an unprecedented **'**_**Outstanding'**_ mark in his N. E. W. T. exam in **Magical History**. Due to the recent change in the highest levels of the Ministry, this exceptionally talented young man finds himself **temporarily** without employment.

"I have used all of my persuasive powers to induce the new Minister to loan him to this school. Although he is yet to arrive, the Ministry assures me he will be here for class in the morning; his name is …Professor **Percy Ignatius Weasley.**

"**WHAT?**" Ginny said jumping to her feet abruptly as if one of her brothers had stolen a long awaited Christmas present right out of her lap.

End flashback

OoOoOoOo

"I can't believe you zoned out on me like that, you just sat there like you were petrified …for ten whole minutes." Harry said.

"I was gob-smacked by this horrible news, Harry. Percy is a huge Prat; he didn't even let the Family know I was on the auction block for Dowry-day." Ginny said clearly still upset, "Ever since he became apart of Fudges personal staff he's behaved like a total Git. He sided with the Ministry against Dad for Merlin's sake…and you have to remember what he wrote Ron last term, as if my brother would turn on his best mate.

"Ron's loyalty to those he cares about is one of his most endearing qualities", Hermione said in a soft whisper from her seat on the other side of Harry.

"So what else did I miss?" Ginny asked Harry ignoring Hermione's comment.

"Oh just a few things. There was the announcement of Neville promotion to Assistant Professor; I really don't know how you missed the applause, Ginny. The Gryffindor table went totally nuts.

"Speaking of that …did you know that as a Professor, Neville was entitled to private quarters, completely separate from the Dowry-Tower arrangement?" Ginny said. But according to what Pans told me on the train trip up here …it was his and Pansy's wish to stay with **us** …their friends, that was the deciding factor in the decision of where they'll be living for the next two years,"

Harry couldn't help but be touched by the gesture. So much so that he decided that a change of topic was in order

"I take it that you adjusted to fact that your brother will be teaching you Magical History." Harry asked in a 'forced' amused tone.

"It's not funny Harry, you don't have to sit class taught by an outcast of the Family," Ginny shot back …once again in a foul mood.

"You'll get through it Luv, this is your fifth year, and not you're fourth". Harry said with clear sympathy. "You're only required to suffer through one more year before you can drop _History of Magic_ for good," Harry said trying to be reasonable. "I just happy that I got my five year nap during Binns' term as the instructor, I pity the first years now that they have to deal with a living Professor. Percy just doesn't seem to be the kind of bloke that will allow sleeping in his class …like Professor Binns did."

"I know he was horrible to **my** Ron last term", Hermione interjected, "but I think it's unfair to condemn him as a teacher, before his first class."

"Are you going to sit classes with Him?" Ginny snarled.

"Yes I am, as a matter of fact. I think it will be refreshing to learn something other than a never ending series of Goblin rebellions." Hermione said becoming more animated.

"Percy is going to teach non-goblin related history?"

"Yes Harry, Professor McGonagall told me." Hermione said delighted to be spoken to.

"I still don't believe that Percy would give up his post at the Ministry for a teaching job!" Ginny said growling softly.

"I don't think he did, Ginny, not voluntarily anyway. My guess is that the 'New' Minister **cleaned house** of Fudge's people and replaced them with his own. It standard operating procedure in a Muggle business whenever there is a Management change. I'll be willing to bet that's why Percy was helping out the Dowry-day department. He'd already been sacked from the Minister's office and his Dowry-duties were just a temporary assignment.

"The problem with that kind of **clean house** policy is …what to do with the qualified staffers - like Percy - that get sacked. Some go into private business of course …while others had too agree to some kind of demotion to be placed in different departments. I bet Dumbledore was right about Percy being unemployed, for like you pointed out …he was part of Fudge's personal inner circle, in an **appointed** high level …staff position.

"I am also sure that our new Minister is just as interested in getting a set of eyes and ears inside Hogwarts as ex-Minister Fudge was with the so-called 'High Inquisitor' Professor Umbridge," Harry said thinking out loud. "All those educational decrees may have been canceled and the Ministry embarrassed by Umbridge's sub-standard teaching methods, but in politics …I think it still boils down to a matter of '_if at first you don't succeed, try…try again.'_

"So Percy is a spy" Ginny said.

"Not necessarily" Hermione interjected again. "I would think that Professor Weasley is too obvious a target of suspicion to be here as Rufus Scrimgeour's spy in Hogwarts. I think this because …I doubt that our new Minister is going to make the **same** kind of foolish mistakes that the former Minister Fudge did so often. Professor Umbridge was so obviously a Fudge informant and grossly **incompetent** as a teacher. Her motivations were easy to spot, which is very bad form …if you want to be a spy.

"For this reason alone I believe that Professor Weasley will be loads more competent in _History of Magic_ than Umbridge was in _D.A.D.A_. I'll be willing to bet he'll be more knowledgeable in his approach to teaching and more skilled at conveying useful information than Umbridge ever was.

"I don't doubt that he will pass on to the new Minister what he sees going on here, but that in itself doesn't mean that he's here primarily to spy on the headmaster, or you Harry …if that's his mission at all," Hermione said in her usual **I know I right** **about this** tone.

"You know Ginny, Hermione might be spot on," Harry admitted reluctantly. "Your dad told me …just recently …how much Percy loved History, even Muggle History. We cannot assume that Percy is Scrimgeour's spy, and not watch the other new members of the teaching staff …just because Percy is here. He could be a decoy to divert attention from the real spy. I don't want another attempted Ministry take-over of Hogwarts like last year, but nor do I want to get **paranoid** and start seeing spies under every bush either."

"Well I still don't trust Percy. He betrayed us all and will do it again, given half a chance," Ginny said in an anger filled tone. "He's so…beyond being a 'Super Prat' becoming a Professor just to diminish Neville limelight at becoming one" Ginny growled unreasonably. "What other announcements did I miss?"

"Nothing important, Luv," Harry said softly chuckling as he gave Ginny a quick affectionate hug. "Professor Septima Vector and her husband, Derwent, were introduced as the new co-Head of House for the Dowry Tower. Derwent will be teaching _**Magical Healing**_, but then ...Professor McGonagall told us about that during the ride up to the castle. A Professor William Wallace will be teaching an elective subject called _**Magical Art**_, whatever that is. A Professor Audrey Maria Alonso will be filling in as _**Muggle Studies**_ instructor, replacing Charity Burbage who was apparently kidnapped in broad daylight on fourth July …from Diagon Alley - by Death Eaters.

"There is little hope that she'll turn up alive, I take it", Ginny asked.

"After all this time, I doubt it?" Harry replied leaving the professor's fate unanswered. "Moving on …Porpentina Scamander is the new _**Magical Languages and Customs**_ instructor, another course I never heard of, with her husband, Newton Scamander, is taking over _**Accounting, Ledgers, and Business Law. **_How come I've never heard of any of these courses before now?

"Those courses are part of the **Trades** curriculum offered to those sixth year students who didn't do well enough on their O.W.L. exam results to go on to the N.E.W.T. level courses". Hermione explained in a matter of fact way. "There are a whole group of part-time Professors who teach specific **career oriented** courses or apprenticeships to students in a wide variety of subjects".

"How'd you know about this, and why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked in an accusatory fashion.

"Honestly Harry, It's in Hogwarts a History, on page …"

"…Why did you tell me Ginny, I hate it when people keep things from me?" Harry said abruptly swinging around to face his Dowry bride …while cutting Hermione off abruptly …Ginny seemed to have been rendered speechless by embarrassment.

"I imagine she thought you knew **already** or that Ron would have told you. The Weasley's have been brought up with the trade's concept in education, Harry." Hermione said trying to head-off her friends' quick temper. "It is you and I, as outsiders to the magical world that are unaware of things that Ginny and her family accept as common knowledge. For the first eleven years of our lives Harry, you and I didn't know that magic even existed outside of storybooks".

"Okay …okay, I overacted and I'm sorry. Please forgive me for being a Prat? Hermione's right I was brought up differently that you where. Can you forgive me Ginny Luv?" Harry asked apologetically.

"You're an idiot, but at least now …you're my idiot," Ginny replied with a small grin.

"Okay Hermione, explain Trades to me," Harry said in a resigned tone …ready for a lecture.

"Right-then, there are a series of courses lumped into the general category called '**Trades**' …these are taught by special part-time instructors, who don't live in the castle itself, and are aimed at preparing most of the student body for the real working world after graduation. It does make perfectly good sense if you think about it. Even in the Muggle world, **not everyone goes on to University**.

"Children in the Wizarding world are far better off than their Muggle counterparts. Precisely because, the Ministry of Magic offers various apprentice level positions for qualified witches and wizards with experienced masters. Muggle schools just abruptly cut a student lose, completely unprepared for the real working world after they graduate."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny said while reaching out to touch her lover's arm in way of apology. "Being raised in the Magical world, I never imagined that you didn't know of the life changing importance of the O.W.L. exams. It's the literal **fork in the road** for a witch or wizard. Some students …although only a few …continue their strictly **academic** studies, take Hermione here …just as an example, she has the brilliance …without a doubt …to take **all **N.E.W.T. level courses. However, for the vast majority of Hogwarts students, their general education ends with fifth year and their focus on vocational career education begins.

"So the last two years at Hogwarts, for the most of us, are the _**'Trades'**_ years. For example, if my career in professional Quidditch, doesn't pan out …I might want to be a **Healer** after I graduate, so there is little need for me to sit such courses as_ Arithmancy, Runes, Divination,_ and _Astronomy_ because I won't be needing any of those skills while working as a Healer. I'll still want to take N.E.W.T.'s level **charms** and **transfiguration** because I need them in my profession but for the most part, after the mandatory classes are out of the way, most students narrow their field of study to better fit their post Hogwarts careers. "

"If what you say is true, then I wonder what _**Trades**_ courses I'll be taking this year?" Harry wondered out loud. "I can't be an Auror anymore, not with my 'Exceeds Expectation' mark on my O.W.L. Potions exam. Without the required **Outstanding** …and without Potions; I cannot apply for the Magical Law Enforcement …Auror course. Looks like I'm going to need a second Career Counseling session with Professor McGonagall, **Ron** too for that matter."

"That's right, and Ron did even worst than you did in Potions," Ginny said horrified, and gob smacked. "Ron just got an **'**_**Acceptable'**_on his potions O.W.L. test, which means neither one of you can be an Auror? No, wait a minute …that was Snape's standard for advanced classes and he isn't in charge of Potions anymore!"

"Ron only got an Acceptable in potions, why wasn't I told about this?" Hermione interrupted, her face going as pale a ghost, shocked at this news. "Does Ron know this yet? Oh sweet Merlin this is terrible!"

"Hermione calm down" Harry retorted, "I'm sure that Professor McGonagall has already spoken to Ron about this; after all …he's been here ever since he came out of his coma".

"But why wasn't I included?" Hermione protested.

"Was Ron with you when you had your original career counseling?"

"Of course not! That kind of thing is always done one-on-one."

"There you are then; remember you're only his Fiancée …not his wife. When he wants to tell you …then he'll tell you. He 's got to be disappointed about not becoming an Auror, so don't pester him about it." Ginny said in a short tempered tone, before turning to smile at her own Dowry-husband "Harry, I want a chat with Pansy to see if her spy network knows anything in more depth about Summerby reputation and Luna's career plans. Neville already has his apprenticeship sorted-out with Professor Sprout and I have a year to go yet before I have to make my final career decision. You should take the opportunity during the meal to find out how Hermione did in her classes and what she plans to do after graduation. Besides …didn't you want **a word** with Hermione anyway?"

Harry nodded his head and turned around in his seat to face his old friend, but before he could formulate his first question, she beat him to the punch.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Alright Harry, I'm ready now," Hermione said sitting up straight in her chair, at the Dowry Table in the Great Hall.

"Ready for what?" Harry replied pretending to be confused.

"**Our talk**, of course. Mrs. Weasley was kind enough to let me know some of your misgivings concerning my current relationship with Ron." Hermione said trying to keep the hurt out of her voice. She had been depressed to learn that Harry had doubts about her romantic commitment to Ron and her monotone response spoke volumes of her attempt to keep her hurt feelings fully suppressed.

"Knowing Ron temper and tendency to rush to my defense …whether I need it or not, I felt that as long as he is under sedation in the hospital wing, the welcoming feast might be a good place and time to begin the process of **clearing the air** between us."

"Just like that,"

"We won't settle everything **in one go**, of course. But we can hit a few of the highpoints of your misgivings. For example: I've been told that you don't think I'm really serious about marring Ron. You believe that I'm just filling …empty time …until I **make up** with Viktor again. And why shouldn't you think that way …**After all**, my Bulgarian ex-boyfriend had slept with …a half-dozen **thirteen**-year-old girls from December through April of last term …and you also know by now, that I broke things off between us abruptly …each times as a fresh scandal broke …only to make up with him, just as quickly …**again and again**."

"Yeah, that about sums it up," Harry replied scornfully to Hermione's flippant attitude. "Do you care to deny **any** part of it?"

"That I broke up with him and then made up again and again, **no** Harry that part of my ill-fated romance with Viktor is totally true. I had made an emotional commitment to him and was reluctant to give up on a man that I …**at one point** …thought would be the love of my life. Hermione admitted reluctantly. "As it turned out …I was the only faithful one in our relationship, and **even now** he feels that until he is formally married, he is allowed to be with whomever he wants with zero repercussions to his one night stands with too numerous to count ...Quidditch groupies.

"So you know about his …fooling around."

"Yes …but not at first. Primarily because; I don't **waste my time** …reading Quidditch magazines, or the check-out tabloids. Over time however, the truth of the situation it was rubbed in my face often enough for me to be striped of my allusions to the point where …I had to end it between us for good. Viktor has the Eastern European mindset when it comes to the treatment of women, which is I fear is several centuries **out-of-date**. But there is one part of your accusation that I do object too …very strongly in fact.

"Yes and what is that?"

"The bit where you believe that my being with Ron **now** …is nothing more than filler …that I am just killing time with him …until someone better comes along, specifically …Baron Viktor Krum", Hermione said clearly upset.

"Yes, you got that in one. That is my principal concern."

"Harry …I mean honestly, do you really think that I could consciously do that to anyone, especially Ron? Using people and then discarding them without a thought for the victim's feelings is something that a Slytherin would do." Hermione said in a huff.

"I've found out recently, that such behavior - with effort - can be unlearned," Harry said glancing over toward Pansy with an approving smile. "Dealing strictly in stereotypes has a tendency to bite a bloke in the arse."

"I'm delighted to hear that Harry! Stereotyping people is a trap we should all avoid …if possible". Hermione said forgetting her own hypocrisy. "But back to my treatment of Ron, he has never been nor will he ever be …just filler for me. To make things easier for us both concerning this issue …I admit that it was **wrong** to **deny** to everyone …that I had a romantic relationship with Mr. Krum for the better part of the last **two** school terms. Mrs. Weasley mentioned - in passing - the **birthmark letter**, during a visit to her son during his recovery, so it would be foolish of me to stonewall against the truth **now**.

Then you did have **sex **with Krum.

**Yes**, Harry I did …**several times**; both at my home outside of London, and at his estate in Eastern Bulgaria.

The Granger family home, the one Ron and I were never good enough to be allowed to visit, but Viktor Krum …was!" Harry declared in a semi-snarl.

"The prohibition of you and Ron from visiting my parent's home wasn't done by my choice, Harry," Hermione protested. "My parents were the ones who invited Viktor, and they **didn't** know he was a wizard at the time. That a boyfriend of mine …could be a famous member of the Bulgarian **nobility** was the deciding factor for my parents …I think.

"**Who else** have you had sex with?"

"I'm tempted to tell you that the answer to that **rude** question …in none of your **ruddy** business, but if total candor is my only hope **reassuring you** of my total commitment to Ron then …**fine**. I have had intimate relations with two men …well actually …one **man** and a rather immature **boy**.

"Ron being **the boy** …I take it", Harry said his temper flaring again.

"**No** Harry, Ronald actually has been the only **real man** I've been with sexually; Viktor the ever so charming …prefect gentleman in **public** …behaved like a spoiled immature little boy **in private** throughout our entire relationship, with **me** apparently just one more gullible girl …in along list of boyish figured bedroom playthings.

"Let me get this straight, your sixteen month …'**Fling'** …with Viktor Krum … was a nothing more than a string of brilliant shags, with zero **emotional **attachments?" Harry said not believing a word of it.

"I regret to say …that on Viktor's part, you are …**spot on**. He said that I was his one any only, but his actions made a **lie** out of those words. He was my **first** …boyfriend … _**among other things**_," Hermione said sadly …in regret, "things I wouldn't have done unless I was emotionally committed to him."

"So you loved him, but he didn't …"

"…didn't love me? …**Yes,** Harry …I found that out the hard way. My relationship with Viktor taught me loads of things that can't be found in a book. I thought that Viktor had fallen for me because of my intellect and forceful personality, and that my lack of girlish figure meant nothing to him! Oh-boy …was I wrong about that.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with deceptive innocence, hoping to confirm …first hand …Mr. Weasley's pedophile theory.

"It's the Yule Ball; two years ago …a time when I believed that …**all** Ron was interested in was a **big busted – brainless bimbo**. He even admitted at the time, that **good looks** were **all** he wanted in a date for the Ball. So in my mind …Ron wanted a bird for her body and Viktor wanted me for my brains. As it turned out …I had them mixed up, for Viktor is far too big a Narcissist to love anyone but himself and worst yet, the boyish figure that I thought didn't matter to Mr. Krum turned out to be the very thing that made me **irresistible** to him.

"So you figured that out did you."

"Harry, I mean honestly! The stupid **Prat** was caught in bed with a **twelve** year old, in April. What kind of curves can a girl of that age have? Viktor apparently fancies little boys with female plumbing.

"Take a moment …and really **look at me**, Harry. Even now …more than a year after that Yule Ball, if it wasn't for my hair, you'd still have to look close …to be convinced that I am **a girl**. It took me awhile to realize this flaw in Viktor **but when I did** …our liaison was finished, kaput, and permanently at an end …never to be revived.

"Why didn't you tell me about Krum?"

"I wanted to …really I did …but I didn't **dare** tell you. You're Ron's best friend and I couldn't tell you and expect you **not** to tell him. That would be asking too much …especially as you knew he fancied me for years and…

"…You knew he fancied you?" Harry said interrupting.

"Honestly …of course I knew," Hermione declared slightly exasperated. "My mistake of **arrogance** was in thinking that a man of eighteen was naturally more **mature** than Ron could possibly be …at fourteen. But I was **wrong**, Harry …so very wrong! Chronological age doesn't automatically equate to instant maturity, and little Miss Know-it-all …**me**, had to learn that lesson the hard way …in the bed of a self-serving pedophile!

"Alright then, I understand now why Viktor is gone," Harry said. But what I don't get is your sudden and uncharacteristically **aggressive** pursue of Ron. Was it a rebound thing? Or fear of ending up as an old maid …not wanting to be alone …hormonal panic? After all, you have called him insensitive wart, with the emotional depth of a teaspoon. Why was a bloke that you so often called immature …suddenly such a prize?

"I did call him that …didn't I?" Hermione said …pausing to thing back and smiling fondly at the memory …before continuing. "To tell you the brutal truth, after being confused for a **boy** by Viktor, I'm not really sure that **part** of my pursuit of Ron wasn't indeed based on the fear of ending-up an old maid. Even you must admit that I have less than zero girlfriend potential …with the boys of Hogwarts …with one **very notable** exception.

"Yeah, that's true enough, nobody wants a know-it-all girlfriend."

"Thanks for **not** rubbing it in …Harry", Hermione shot back with bitter sarcasm. "I did loads of thinking after my break-up and faced-up to **a lot** of my romantic mistakes. I always knew what I wanted in a man …some one who respects me, admires my knowledge and isn't intimidated by a girl who is smarter than himself. I wanted a man, who could **force me** to pay more attention to things going on outside of a library, make me see the joy of living. A man who could most importantly …make me fall down laughing!"

"But that's been Ron **all along**, Hermione, and even you admitted to knowing that he fancied you," Harry said exasperated.

"Yes I know, I fell victim to the grass is greener over the next hill syndrome, and didn't realize that my dream-guy was right under my noise the whole time. I was too busy pinning after Viktor to realize that the insensitive wart …the boy-next-door …had grown-up into a major hunk of **beefcake**.

"I don't know any other way to explain it …Harry. One minute he was just plain old Ron …the thick about girls …immature Prat who had fancied me …forever, but never found the courage to express it in words, the next minute …wow!"

"You say this now, but at the end of last term, you backed away, rejected him." Harry retorted.

"And you want to know why …don't you?

"Yes Hermione …I do, how could you go from red hot to ice cold in a matter of weeks."

"He **scared** me,"

"Ron? No way, Hermione, that man worships the ground you walk on. He's been mental about you for …**years**! I cannot believe for one second …that he would try to dominate you …or threaten the use of physical force to get some ...action."

"Don't be daft, Harry I know that Ron would never physically abuse me. Don't jump to conclusions ...let me explain myself instead. Sex with Viktor was usually …fast, vigorous and **over** …far too quickly. I barely get warmed up and he'd be done and out of the room."

"**Too much information** …Hermione," Harry said, embarrassed to no end…holding up both hands as if to keep this uncomfortable knowledge at bay.

"You expect me to be totally **candid**, to tell the truth **without evasion**. So listen up …Potter, here is the **raw truth**", Hermione said angry and frustrated. "Sex with Viktor …was rough and for the most part …**unsatisfying** ...emotinally and physically ...okay? It was **exactly** what my mum **told me** marital relations with a man would be like ...so I didn't expect **more**. What I didn't take into account when I came to this option was the fact, that my mum was a virgin bride and had only been …with one man her entire life …my Dad.

"Do I really need to know this?" Harry asked once again …highly embarrassed.

"If you want to know why I backed off from Ron, then …**shut-it**, Harry"

"Okay …okay, don't get your knickers in a twist, I just never thought that I would have to sit and listen to my best female friend describe in detail …her **sex** life." Harry said holding up his hands in surrender.

"Anyroad, when I broke up …**for good** …with Viktor," Hermione admitted sadly. "I was heartbroken and lonely while at the same time very fearful, of living the rest of my days alone with a cat. I fully expected my personal career to be a smashing success with my love life a ruddy disaster.

"So it was an act of desperation! You just wanted the comfort of being someone's girlfriend and any bloke would do for that …it didn't have to be Ron." Harry said all but gitty in delight at having one of his suspicions prove to be true.

**Yes** I was somewhat desperate, and **no** …not anyone would do. I needed a bloke who was actually attracted to me as a girl, while also liking me …as a person, and those specific criteria …narrowed the field of prospects …to three, you, Ron and Neville." Hermione replied.

"So you were just looking for filler, until something better came along," Harry answered triumphant.

"I don't consider myself to be quite that **mercenary**," Hermione said, annoyed at the implication, "but appreciative as I am of you natural state of skepticism, I can understand why you think that of me.

Don't try to hide behind big words, Hermione, especially when I know what they mean. Will you at least admit to …a small **self-serving reason** for going after Ron?"

"Gladly, for isn't that true of all relationships." Hermione retorted. "Anyroad as I was saying, before being interrupted, I have always been aware on some level that Ron fancied me, in the same way that I knew – without doubt - that you **didn't**. Neville was heavily involved with Luna at the time, so that only left Ron.

"You **stole** him from Mandy," Harry accused.

"It was more of a **rescue**, than a theft …and you know it. He was resisting her advances …right and left." Hermione counterpointed with a snort of contempt for her big busted opponent. "Besides from what Mrs. Weasley said, you already know about my free shot **deal** with Mandy and several months on non-interference is a huge …free shot at any Goal Keeper."

"That's what the cat fight in the dorm last term was about …wasn't it?" Harry asked. "Mandy objected - in physical terms - to you taking away her Quaffle, just as she was about to score."

"That's about the **gist** of it …yes," Hermione responded with a small chuckle. "Did Ginny, by any chance …tell you about her **blunt** advice to me on how to win-back her brother? That my jealousy ploy was a stupid opening gambit and that subtlety never worked on Ron."

"Well she is **spot on** about the subtlety bit" Harry retorted. "But you didn't actually drag him into an empty classroom and just attack him …snog him senseless …oh my god …you did, didn't you?

"That was **the plan** yes," Hermione replied calmly. "I figured a few good snogs …a grope or two …and **only** if it was absolutely **necessary** …maybe a bit of **oral** stimulation …to clinch the deal."

"Sweet Merlin girl …that's way too much ruddy information here," Harry declared loudly, causing the others at the table to look his way in concern before resuming their own dinner conversations.

"Keep quite …please," Hermione pleaded. "I said that was my plan, but it rapidly went way beyond my worst case scenario.

"Why, what happened? Did Ron get carried away? Did he force you too…?"

"Oh …Heavens …**NO!" **Ron didn't get carried away with the heat of the moment …**I did**!"

"What?"

"Harry, are you aware that this is a noticeable magical discharge whenever you snog Ginny?" Hermione said trying to explain.

"Yes …so what?" Harry replied annoyed.

"That discharge is the result of your magic and Ginny's compatibility fusion. It's similar to the energy produced by a Muggle atomic reaction. You two are such a perfect romantic match, heart, mind and soul, that your magic gets a power spike every time you're …intimate. It manifests itself in different ways for different couples. With you it's an outgoing shockwave …like a rock dropped into a pond."

"And your point is?" Harry said cutting Hermione off in mid-rant, impatient at this apparent change of subject.

"I felt no magical compatibility fusion with Viktor, Harry. I didn't even know that such a thing existed at all until …until I attacked Ron in that empty …**Transfiguration classroom** last April."

"You attacked Ron in McGonagall's classroom? You **shameless hussy**," Harry said laughing out loud at his friends boldness.

Hermione blushed at the unwelcomed title but pushed on anyway. "**Where** I started to snog Ron wasn't half as important as what happened …the moment my lips touched his." Hermione said in deadly seriousness. "Your compatibility fusion doesn't affect you or Ginny; it is the people around you that feel the shockwave. With Ron and me …the affect is **internal** rather than **external**. It happens every time I touch him now and that's why being with Ron **scared me** so much, Harry.

"I am eternally grateful …that we are so romantically compatible that our magic reflects that truth …by fusing our magical cores like your does with Ginny. However, where you aren't adversely affected by the power spike, Ron and I were. We are meant to be together Harry; I accept that **now, **precisely because of the …overwhelming **power** of our compatibility fusion.

"Hermione you're rambling. What is it that is so **horrible** about your fusion with Ron?"

"Harry, be totally honest with me …would you describe me as a control freak?"

"Oh hell **Yes,** especially during first year. But Ron's managed to get you to mellow-out …a-bit, over the last couple of years. You're not as **anal over the rules** as you use to be," Harry admitted.

Naturally, Hermione was hurt by this description, but undeterred …she pressed on. "Can you image how frightening it would be for me …to totally lose control …of myself and any situation that I found myself in?" Hermione asked, beginning to tremble slightly. "That's what happened the first time I full out snogged Ron. - Plain and simple - I lost it …and I mean completely. Every single sensation was so **intense**, every emotion ...a thousand times more powerful and passionate than anything I ever shared with Viktor.

"Kissing Ron that first time …just once …and I found myself instantly and irresistibly aroused, more turned on sexually …than ever before in my entire life. Snogging wasn't enough …groping him only made me **hungrier**. I had to have him, **right then and there**! My normal …somewhat **prudish **sexual** inhibitions** …vanished altogether. Our magic's had fused into such an overwhelming need to …**copulate**, that neither of us would remember taking off our clothing. Frankly, the more I think on it, the more I'm convinced that it must have been our compatibility magic that removed, folded and set in two neat piles all of our clothes."

"You're putting me on Hermione, magic doesn't do that!" Harry snorted in disbelief.

"Always the skeptic Harry, but this time …your wrong. That **first time** for us was more extreme, more adoring, more all consuming …than anything I ever experience with Viktor. There is simply no sexual comparison possible, for not only did I experience …**completion** for the **first** time, something Viktor never managed to do for me. But also, in-spite of the overwhelming pleasure involved …making love to Ron, turned out to be like …eating Chinese food ...thirty minutes later I desperately wanted a **second helping**.

"You had sex **twice** that night?"

"No Harry, I **attacked** Ron, demanding that he** service **me …**two** …separate times on the desk and **once** ...up against the wall in the **middle of the sixth floor hallway** on the way back to our dorms." Harry responded to this news by staring at Hermione, open mouthed and utterly gob-smacked. "Another big surprise for me that night was how …up to the task, Ron was …doing his utmost to send me to completion …again and again. Had it not been for the lack of cushioning on that stone wall …and the hardness of Professor McGonagall's solid oak desk, I would have demanded even **more sex** from Ron …that night."

"…you shagged Ron on-top of McGonagall's **desk … **then in a hallway for a total of** three times**? That's ruddy amazing! Harry declared utterly flabbergasted. "But …Hang on …let me get this straight, you found Ron to be …a **fantastic shag**, the best you ever had, and that **frightened** you to the point of cutting him off?"

"Harry, for god's sake …think about this? You've known me for …how long? Isn't the sex I just described …way out of character for me? Snogging a boyfriend in the back of a classroom …is way bolder than anything I'd ever hoped to …actually do. But to have loud ...**unbridled sex** on-top of my favorite teacher's desk …not once …but twice, is simply unthinkable for someone like me, and yet …I did it.

"I lost total control of myself Harry …just one touch of Ron and I'd convert from my normal prudish **Jekyll **into a sex starved** Hyde** …my urge to fornicate became increasingly irresistible after our first night together. Every single time I caught sight of him I became …**instantly aroused** …every time I touched him nothing could hold me back. I tried calming charms, anti-arousal hexes …**on myself**, but nothing worked.

"Don't you see, almost overnight ...Little Miss Follow the Rules Prefect …became emotionally addicted to Ron Weasley? I was the sole aggressor during each of our …mind-blowing sexual encounters, with Ron, **of all people** …keeping things manageable. He somehow kept his self-control …drat the man …he made sure things didn't go too far …at inappropriate moments …Merlin bless him."

"He protected you reputation, like a good boyfriend should …and it scared you?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Harry …think on it? …Ron keeping **me** from getting **into trouble** is arse-over-tit backwards and you **know it**. I've been the one during **that-bit** …for both of you-lot since first year. Talk about role reversal, I wasn't the one fighting off a randy red-haired bloke trying to get in my knickers. Ron as it turned out …had to struggle to keep **my hands** out of his y-fronts during every class.

"Ten minutes into any snog and …I had to have him, devour him like some wild **Scarlet Woman** right then and there. And as time went on …it got worse and worse. Everywhere we went I repeatedly molested Ron in an utterly shameless fashion. My delicious boyfriend …actually had to struggle to keep my clothes **on.**

"That doesn't sound like you, I'll admit that. But why didn't it ever happen when you two were around me" Harry asked clearly surprised at his friend's odd behavior. "I never saw you behave like the **wanton witch** you're describing."

"I found that to be rather odd myself, Harry. I guess that when Ron and I focused on your needs, the magical cores within us sensing the higher priority of helping you …turned the compatibility fusion intensity way down. Staying close to you was the only way that Ron and I got **any** end of term revisiting done at all." Hermione admitted blushing hard.

"So I was the fire hose on your ardor …gee-whiz thanks for the mental visualization. But explain to me the downside of all of this for you?"

"The price I had to pay for loving Ron was the loss of my personal self control and for someone like me …that was really terrifying. Seemingly in one night …I became obsessed with making love to Ron. He filled my every thought to the point …where I couldn't focus on class work. My usual lead-time in all of my classes fell from two weeks to being just a day or two ahead of everyone else." Hermione said carefully, trying to keep her growing feeling of anxiety in check.

"You had fallen in love, Hermione," Harry said in an understanding tone, "and that changes a person's priorities a-bit, believe me …I know."

"I'm not a **nutter** Harry, I know that the way I feel about Ron …is the kind of bottomless deep, emotional love …that every girl dreams of. At first I just reveled in the physical sensations, yielding without thinking to the feeling of earth-moving wholeness …that being with Ron brings. I feel safe and needed when I'm with him, and I know without doubt that he will never be unfaithful to me." Hermione said with a smile.

"Then why in bloody-hell …did you cut him off …why did you **deny** yourself the love of a good bloke," Harry asked more concerned than ever.

"I told you already, he scared me. I had plans Harry, things I wanted to do in life, what chance did I have at pursuing my own career, if all I could focus on …was Ron? "Hermione said only to be interrupted.

"And Ron got in the way …is that it? You find a bloke, who adores you, would do anything for you. Even denies himself an easy shag …from a girl arching for it …just to safeguard **your** precious **reputation** …and your career turns out to be more important." Harry snarled his anger rapidly building.

"Don't you dare get **high and mighty** we me Harry Potter! What about Ginny, have you given any thought to what she'll have to give up to be …Mrs. Potter. Have you asked her what she wants to do after graduation, or do you really believe that being your **baby factory** is the **height** of her ambition?

"She can do whatever she wants," Harry replied automatically …his anger deflating as the truthfulness behind what Hermione had said …hit home.

"I'm sure she can …as the heiress to the huge Potter fortune; you and she can **hire** …a dozen **governesses** to raise the children you have together. Wealthy people like you," Hermione spat out with distain, "can do loads more than dirt poor people like us Weasley's.

"Your parents are rich too…" Harry countered …only to be interrupted.

"…and my future husband is too proud to take a hand-out. How many times have you offered to help out the Weasley's and how often have they accepted such help?"

"Then why did **you** …**ask** Ron to **marry you**?" Harry asked truly confused now. "If you knew that your career would be ruined by doing it. You had already cut him off from your goodies; you were going to break up with him …that's obvious **now**? Then this …I just don't understand."

"It's simple really," Hermione said in a sad tone, "after what happened in the Leaky Cauldron …when my noble Prat threw himself in the way of a curse meant for Neville and nearly died. I found myself facing the horrifying possibility of losing him **for good**. Being with him scared me, like I said …but after he almost died …the choice between my career and living **without Ron** became childishly simple.

"But your **career, **you'll now ...willingly give that up …to be a Weasley **baby factory**?" Harry asked astonished, throwing Hermione's words back in her face."

"If I have to put things off for a bit," Hermione said reluctantly with obvious regret, "having Ron by my side is pretty good compensation. And it beats being a world most famous …lonely old maid …any day of the week."

"You're forgetting something?" Harry replied with a huge grin.

"Am I, and what could that be?" Hermione retorted apprehensively.

"Ron …and his willingness to sacrifice himself for the benefit of others, I'll bet that he'll give up his own career ambitions in favor of yours **in a heartbeat**," Harry said proudly. "He doesn't have the marks to be an Auror, so that career choice is shot down already. But whatever he ends up doing …don't be too surprised if three years from now, you find yourself engrossed in your smashing career …while Ron stays home with the little ones ...in nappies."

"He'd do that for me …wouldn't he …that …that, insufferable Prat?" Hermione said horrified …her eyes going wide in realization and then anger.

"Sure he will, and he'd be doing **the right thing** too," Harry said trying to get his friend to see reason. "Everyone knows how brilliant you are, Ron **most of all**. He simply won't allow the smartest witch of our age to throw-away her gift of brilliance …to be a stay-at-home …housewife."

"I can't let him give up …he wants to be an Auror …it's so **unfair**." Hermione moaned.

"He can't be an Auror, weren't you listening? He doesn't have the marks to go on in potions. Neither do I …as a matter of fact. This will make it easier for him to put your career ahead of his. We both have to rethink our futures. But I can't see him doing anything that would stand in the way of **your success**.

"You're right of course; I should have known that he would put my needs ahead of his own. But how can I possiblily show my thanks …" Hermione said genuinely puzzled.

"Don't be Daft Granger …I sure that you'll think of a way to make this noble sacrifice of Ron's worthwhile ...for him?" Harry said smiling in pure mischief.

"I know there must be something I could **do** for him, but what?"

"Oh I don't know", Harry said with a smirk while rubbing his chin pretending to think, "Maybe you could let yourself **give in** to that thing that happens to you when your compatibility magic fuses with his …not every time of course, but every so often.

"Set some time aside, after getting your school work done. It's a trade-off really; settle for being **a week** ahead of everyone else in every class instead of **a** **month**. Let the wanton witch come out for a-bit …be a scarlet woman once a week and give some feel-good loving to a man who'll be sacrificing his dream for the woman he loves …you won't regret it, I promise you." Harry said trying hard to be positive and upbeat.

OoOoOoOo

Just then Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet to speak

"Now that we have all finished eating, I ask all first year students to follow your house Prefects to your respective dormitories. Class Schedules …will be handed out as usual …at breakfast tomorrow morning", Dumbledore declared loudly. "Will all Dowry tower inhabitants remain seated at your tables for further instructions, otherwise …Goodnight to all."

Harry and Hermione had been so engrossed in clearing the air they hadn't really eaten much of their dinner. Something that professor McGonagall had noticed right form the off …as she approached the table.

"You'll never regain your strength by meals you don't consume, Miss Granger." Minerva said in a disappointed tone. "I'll ask one of the house elks to bring a plate to your suite in ten minutes."

"I don't see any need to do that, Professor,"

"I'm sure you don't, Miss Granger. However, if you still hope to attend class as scheduled in the morning you'll finish everything on the plate I send ...am I clear?"

"Yes Professor."

"Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley, if I could impose on you both …and Mr. Summerby, to **escort** Miss Granger to the Dowry tower," Minerva said speaking to two of the remaining females at the table. "I believe your new head of house will be leading the procession toward your new quarters from the Ravenclaw table in just a few moments.

"Mr. Summerby, your new head of house wishes to speak with you in particular tonight ...concerning your pre-dinner …**outburst**." Professor McGonagall glared making David cringe.

"Professor Longbottom, the Headmaster would like a word with you, as soon as possible concerning …classes in the morning."

"I'll help Ginny and Luna settle Hermione, Luv …and then I'll meet you at…" Pansy began only to be interrupted.

"…Miss Parkinson, forgive me if I misspoke. The Headmaster would like a word with you **as well **as your fiancée as soon as possible …right now …in fact.

"Mr. Potter, I want a word with you myself …so if you'll be so kind as to stay at the table a moment, while I sort the rest of this lot out and then after we speak, if there is time? I'll then escort you to the hospital wing for a **short visit** with Mr. Weasley." Without another word, she moved off to assist in getting the first year stragglers to whatever house common room …where they belonged.

Ginny leaned over to give Harry a quick peck on the cheek, before taking Hermione's left arm while Luna took her right, and helped the clearly weak Bookworm …who took ...small just out of Hospital ...steps toward the entrance of the _Great Hall_. Ginny having brought up her future husband career possibilities already, gave Harry food for thought as he waited for Professor McGonagall's return.

"What in ruddy hell am I going to do now? I can't be an Auror without Potions, Harry said to himself …thinking out loud.

"Quite correct, Mrs. Potter," said a voice from behind them, making Harry abruptly swing about with wand out pointed straight at Professor McGonagall, who was coming up the table behind Harry. "Nice reflexes, I must say…but hardly necessary within the Great hall of Hogwarts."

"Sorry, Professor," Harry said speaking for them both. "But I'd rather be safe, than sorry"

"A wise answer, in light of current events, Mr. Potter," Minerva said with grudging approval. "But back to my original point. Your future spouse was correct in stating earlier that there has been a change in Potion Masters. However, Professor Slughorn for the most part adheres to the same general policy concerning '_Outstanding' _O.W.L. results as a minimum requirement for his N.E.W.T. level courses that Professor Snape does.

"Some instructors do accept a promising student with 'Exceeds Expectations' into their N.E.W.T. level classes, I do myself …as a matter of fact. However, this admittance is usually done …on an individual - **case by case** bases. Potions Professors however, have **traditionally** been far stricter in what is acceptable; in Professor Snape case ...he has **never** made an exception to the rule.

"Luckily for you Mr. Potter the primary difference between your former Potions instructor and the new one …is Horace's habit of allowing on certain **very rare** occasions, '_Exceeds Expectations'_ students into his N.E.W.T. level classes …by **invitation only **…of course. Consider yourself so **invited** …Mr. Potter."

"But I didn't get the text books or the supplies," Harry replied stunned.

"Both can be loaned to you until proper materials can be obtained," Minerva replied.

"Am I the only '_**Exceeding Expectations'**_ student to get this **special** invitation, Professor?" Harry asked …suddenly suspiciously.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter, I'm afraid so," Minerva said shaking her head in regret. "Professor Slughorn is an excellent Potions Master, exceeding the skills and knowledge of his Apprentice Severus Snape. Horace's one great **weakness** is his desire to be surrounded by the rich, influential, and the famous. He claims credit for the successful careers of many of the shakers and movers within the Wizarding world, both past and present. He will be surrounding himself here at Hogwarts …as he did long ago …with those individuals whose **talents** or **family connections** will best advance his prestige.

"Mr. Potter, one of the costs of being famous, I am afraid, is being noticed by fame-by-association people like Horace. Therefore, I am not surprised that Professor Slughorn would bend over backwards to seduce you into his **inner circle**, his so-called '**Slug-club'**. Normally I would be opposed to having you included in this form of **elitist click**, which is a kind of peer group that is exclusive rather than inclusive. As I said …Normally I'd object to that kind of thinking on general principle.

"However, in light of your desire to become an Auror and combined with your lack of an **'**_**Outstanding'**_ O.W.L. in the exams, in this particular case **when opportunity knocks,** it would be foolish of you to stand on principle and stubbornly refuse to **open the door**.

"So, Mr. Potter, heed my advice on this, for once **take advantage** of your fame, accept the invitation to sit in Potions and become the thing that you want most, and be an Auror."

"But …what about Ron?" Harry asked.

"Ronald Weasley…did not score an '_Exceeding Expectation'_ in his Potions O.W.L. exam **nor** is he or his family a part of the **social** or financial **elite**," Minerva said sadly. "So naturally, he can't expect to get any kind of special treatment from Horace."

"But that's not fair!" Harry said saddened by a reality that he couldn't change.

"No indeed …**life in general** is **not fair**. However, I wouldn't worry too much about your friend's future. I called in a favor a fortnight ago from an old dear friend of mine, who has agreed to help polish Ronald's summertime employment into a full-time career. He agrees with me that the untapped potential of Mr. Weasley **'**_**talent'**_ is well worth his time, and if you know the gentleman at all, that's saying a lot," Minerva said well pleased with herself.

"Who is this gentleman, may I ask?" Harry inquired politely, pouring everything he had into his request.

"One of the new members of the staff," Minerva replied in a teasing tone. "A gentleman who like Harry, shuns publicity whenever he can, famous he is in his own right too. But a man who wishes to be treated as if …he was nothing special. I should introduce you to him Harry; you two have more in common than you know."

"And his name is…?" Harry prompted hoping to learn Ron's secret from Professor McGonagall.

"…Not to be revealed at this time, Mr. Potter," Minerva replied in a rare display of cheek, smirking at Harry's obvious discomfort. "Even if I told you his name, it wouldn't mean anything to you, for it's a rather common name in this part of the United Kingdom, and it is only when it is connected to what he does for a living that the rare sparks of recognition occur. In certain circles he is more famous that our last dozen Ministers combined, but the general public doesn't know his face and he likes it that way."

"**Drat it all**," Harry declared frustrated, he would have used a stronger expression to display his displeasure but Professor McGonagall was one woman Harry would never swear in front of. "Excuse me, Professor, but how did you know what Ron and I got on our O.W.L. exams? That stuff is supposed to be confidential, isn't it?" Harry asked genuinely puzzled.

"Indeed, you are correct, Mr. Potter, however, as your former Head of House and **Career Advisor**, I am privy to that information. For example; as you know you achieved one '_Outstanding_ 'in _D.A.D.A.,_ five '_Exceeds Expectations'_ in _Care of Magical Creatures_, _Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration,_ and _Potions, _one '_Acceptable'_ in _Astronomy,_ and two failing marks, a '_Poor'_ in _Divination _and a '_Dreadful'_ in _History of Magic _for a total of seven O.W.L.'s.

"The future Mrs. Granger-Weasley received one '_Exceeds Expectations'_ in _D.A.D.A._ and the rest …all **ten** of them, '_**Outstanding**__'._ Comprising all of Harry's subjects minus _Divination_ and plus _Arithmancy_, _Ancient Runes, _and another class, the name of which escapes me at the moment.

"Your friend Mr. Ronald Weasley on the other hand …received a total of seven O.W.L.'s which is I might add is one more than Fred and George Weasley managed to achieve **combined**. Although he did have one '_Outstanding_' **belatedly** added to his credit, after the original Marks were sent out in the Post. Otherwise Ronald received four '_Exceeds_ _Expectations'_ in _Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, D.A.D.A _and _Transfiguration, _two '_Acceptable'_ marks in _Astronomy_ and _Potions_ as well as a failing mark _'Dreadful'_ in _History of Magic_ and _Divination_.

"Wow"

"One O.W.L. result was recently changed to an Outstanding, but Ronald doesn't wish to continue in that particular course of study." Minerva declared, strangly showing no signs of disapointment. "All told, the youngest male in the Weasley family didn't do all that bad, acquiring seven O.W.L. passing marks, is a very respectable number for you and your best friend.

"What subject did Ron get an Outstanding in professor?"

"Well to be honest, the sole Outstanding Ronald received has been **officially challenged** both by the instructor of the subject here and by some members of the examining board. As the only way to settle the dispute would be a **retest** and that is something that Mr. Weasley refuses to sit for, so the matter is more or less a mute point.

"But what subject?" Harry asked bitterly frustrated.

"You'll have to ask Mr. Weasley? But let's to get back to the **subject at hand** and to give you an example for comparison purposes," Professor McGonagall continued. "Mr. Finnegan received four and Mr. Thomas obtained five O.W.L. passing marks while sitting their exams. Miss Brown and Miss Patil' both dorm mates of the future Mrs. Granger-Weasley, matched their Gryffindor male counterparts exactly in the number of passing O.W.L. marks, but in different subjects for the most part.

"What I'm trying to say Harry, is that you and Ronald are above average in the area of passing marks during your O.W.L. examinations with four or five a more normal outcome. Naturally, there are exceptions to this. Bill and Percy Weasley did extremely well in their O.W.L.'s earning **twelve** passing marks each, as did Charlie who earned eight, but none of the Weasley boys can compare to the former Miss Granger's **ten '**_**Outstandings'**_."

"What about Neville, Professor and Pansy, how did they do?" Harry said unable to resist asking.

"I'm not sure I should answer you, the O.W.L. results are confidential," Minerva said teasing again. "Oh well…in for a Knut, in for a Galleon I always say. Besides, if I didn't know exactly how often Professor and Mrs. Longbottom visited you and Miss Weasley at Norton manor over the last month, or how close you all have become as friends. I wouldn't even consider answering your question.

"Horace let me know the future Miss. Parkinson-Longbottom's results in exchange for me persuading you to join his N.E.W.T. level Potions class …**which I have done …I hope**."

"**Yes** Professor **you have**," Harry said in a resigned tone

"I know it is hard for you to take advantage of your frame, but frankly …I cannot imagine any other way for you to become an Auror." Minerva said calmly. "At least this news will greatly please that ambitious little red-headed …Dowry-spouse of yours.

"In fact, I find it extremely amusing that your two closest friends within your dorm, have both hooked-up with young women that are clearly superior to them …intellectually. Most young men are intimidated by the smarter women in their lives, which is why so many brilliant women either hide their intelligence from men or end up living alone. Professor Longbottom and Mr. Weasley are very rare in the regard that they acknowledge their ladies brilliance and amazingly, are not put off by it.

"Mr. Weasley's unusually strong attraction to Miss Granger during their multi-year, prolonged courtship …goes against most conventional wisdom. He is what I would refer to as an **outdoors** kind of…gentleman and Miss Granger is undeniable an **indoor** bookworm type. Total opposites and yet, I have never seen a stronger romantic bond, they seem to fulfill each other.

"With Professor Longbottom and his future bride, it appears to be more a matter of fire and ice …emotionally speaking. She is lacking in consideration of others and he has **too much**, the incident on the train being a classic example. Just between us …Mrs. Longbottom appears to be as smart as she is cunning. Acquiring eight O.W.L.'s during the exams, four of them '_Outstandings'_. Of course one of those '_Outstanding'_ marks was due to a special **re-test** in _Herbology_ in August, but you two already know about that …or so I hear." Minerva said in a whisper leaning in toward the pair in a conspiratorial manner.

"Let me see, your friend Pansy Parkinson received an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. in _Divination, Potions, Runes, Arithmancy,_ and _Herbology_…of course. She received three '_Exceeds Expectations'_ in _Astronomy, Charms' and Transfiguration,_ with two '_Acceptable'_ marks in _Defense_ and _Care of Magical Creatures_. Like the rest of you, she failed _History of Magic_.

"Mr. Longbottom on the other hand received only one '_Outstanding'_ …in only one subject …**Herbology**. But just saying he received an '_Outstanding'_ on that subject understates his achievement tremendously. His examiners where shocked and stunned at his level of expertise in the field, in many areas surpassing the knowledge required of students sitting an N.E.W.T. level exam.

"Jonathan Appleseed, descended from a long-line of **wandering Herbologist** and an old dear friend of mine, was Neville's lead examiner and he confessed to me after the exam that he quickly discarded the standard test for 5th year Herbology when Neville's vast knowledge on the subject became evident. His ease at handling even N.E.W.T level questions intrigued my old friend, who then set about trying to find some flaw in Neville knowledge… a task at which he admitted to me …he failed miserably. Neville has set a new benchmark for students of Herbology, not only on the O.W.L. but the N.E.W.T.'s level as well.

"His other marks in other subjects pale in comparison, three '_Exceeds Expectations'_ in _Astronomy, Charms, Defense, and Potions,_ the last came as quite a shock to Professor Snape, as you now know. Neville also received three '_Acceptable'_ marks in _Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and Transfiguration_ and two failing marks in _History of Magic and Divination. _Considering his overall marks, it's a pity he cannot continue his education along more traditional lines." Minerva declared shaking her head sadly.

"You know, Professor, there really is no need to be so formal with Ginny, we'd be delighted if you call us both by our first names," Harry said knowing that from time to time Minerva McGonagall had slipped and called him Harry.

"Yes I know, and I promise when we are alone I will try, and not only with you two but with the Granger-Weasley's and the Longbottom's as well," Minerva replied flustered. "They too desire to be on a first name basis with me. My only excuse is that it's hard to rearrange in my mind to the difference between a young Mister or Miss Student and you six who have become all but family to me. In public or where we can be overheard, like the corridor we were just in expect me to be formal, when we're alone it is another matter."

"Minerva, could you explain in more detail why my friend Neville can't continue his education on …how did you say it …more traditional lines?" Harry asked growing concerned for his friend.

"Before I answer you, Mr. Potter …I mean, Harry, I have a question you must answer first. Putting aside what I have already told you concerning Neville's O.W.L. results. How much do you know about the real reason behind a sixth year student receiving the totally unprecedented pre-graduation promotion to Assistant Professor?"

"I… can't Professor, I promised Neville…" Harry began only to be interrupted.

"Harry, I have this very evening, not ten minutes ago in fact, taken you into my full confidence ...concerning certain sensitive information about your fellow classmates. I trusted you with my very position as a teacher here revealing what I have revealed. I had hoped you would trust me as well," Minerva said clearly offended.

"It's not that, Professor I do, I always have. Besides, I won't be revealing anything you don't already know. That is if you're referring to what Ginny and I know about Professor Sprout's …**illness**. As in she will be lucky to finish the next three years as a teacher." Harry replied sadly.

"Neville told you **'three'** years," Minerva said clearly surprised? "Whoever gave Mr. Longbottom that time frame was seriously overestimating how long Pomona has left with us. In spite of the Healers best efforts, Professor Sprout's condition has progressively worsened in just the last few months. Albus and I have become increasingly concerned as to whether Pomona can finish even this year as an instructor."

"I had no idea it was that bad," Harry said shocked.

"Apparently, from what you say, Mr. Longbottom doesn't know either." Minerva replied. "But all-in-all I imagine it was all for the best. Perhaps its better, that we didn't frighten Professor Longbottom with the full weight of his teaching burden …all at one time."

"Is Dumbledore keeping secrets from Neville in the same way he does from me, Professor?" Harry asked his anger rising quickly.

"Harry James Potter…I'm appalled and outraged," Minerva said in a loud angry voice. "Headmaster Dumbledore has conducted himself in regards to the distributing of the **private** medical information concerning of one of the teaching staff here, with the utmost discretion. That Neville knows anything at all is at the expressed wish of Professor Sprout herself."

I'm sorry professor, you are right of course. This is a privacy issue which doesn't directly concern me, and I apologize.

"Harry, believe me, the restriction on this kind of important information is not as bad as you are making it out to be. First of all, even with her illness, Pomona has no intention of abandoning Neville to his fate …**right away**. Although **we had all** hoped that Professor Sprout disability would not progress as fast as it has, the very fact that Neville was announced tonight as an **Assistant Professor** instead of the more customary **Apprentice** should speak volumes to the dire health condition Pomona is in.

"Never before has a sixteen year old student …still in school, been granted the **responsibility** and the **power** of an Assistant Professorship, but circumstances have forced the Headmaster's hands in this. For example, when Professor Snape began his career in Potions, he spent his last two years at Hogwarts as Horace Slughorn's **personal apprentice**, getting special instruction and trying out his skills at handling a classroom. Then after graduation Severus spent another year as an Assistant Professor under Theo Gladius, a Potion Master the Board of Governors hired, a completely incompetent baboon, as I recall, didn't even finish the year before he was sacked. It was only then, three years after beginning his apprenticeship and a year after Horace retired that Severus assumed his full professorship status. This is how internal promotion was normally handled within the Wizarding world." Minerva said as she sat next to Harry at the Gryffindor Dowry table in the Great Hall.

"But they'll be nothing normal about Neville Apprenticeship, I take it?" Harry asked.

"What Apprenticeship? Those incompetent fools at the Ministry have been aware of Professor Spout's illness for nearly a decade, and yet it was only during the last two years that any serious effort was made in seeking a replacement Herbology instructor," Minerva said disgusted. "This is what I meant about Neville not being able to continue his education along traditional lines.

"As I said before, as a sixth year student, when Severus Snape became Horace Slughorn sole apprentice, he had already dropped the mandatory classes that the Ministry insists all students take from first through fifth year such as History of Magic from his schedule. So as to concentrate on more careers orientated studies, which as Miss Granger already explained is the normal way of handling the **'**_**Vocation' years**_ as it is officially called.

"However, Severus also pursued non-potion related classes that he had obtained an '_Exceeding Expectations'_ or above with _Defense against the Dark Arts_ being his particular favorite. That is a luxury I'm very much afraid, that our Assistant Professor Longbottom may not share." Dumbledore declared sadly.

"Oh, sweet Merlin, are things really that bad for Professor Sprout?" Harry asked clearly worried.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, that's why I was late in getting back. I just spoke with her Healer and the prognosis is **not** good. She is unaffected mentally of course, but her hands are becoming more and more useless everyday. Herbology being such a hands-on subject, Pomona's inability to grip things will very shortly make it nearly impossible for her to conduct classes alone."

"Couldn't a house-elf do such things for her, Professor," Harry asked?

"Helping her dress and bathe, even eat …yes, we've had that arrangement in place for years. Inside her private quarters everything is fine, the problem is during classes. Because no house-elf has ever entered the green houses here at Hogwarts **voluntarily**. Apparently it's taboo to them and I can't for the life of me …determine the reason behind it," Minerva said discouraged.

"So you see, Harry, The Headmaster wasn't lying or keeping secrets …**not this time**. Neville has been updated to Pomona's condition whenever possible, the last one just seventy-two hours ago, so he does know somewhat the way things are headed.

"As for the time frame he told you, Harry. Being the optimist that Neville is famous for, I'm sure he sincerely hoped for the full three years before taking over. Until just a month ago, I foresaw at least two full school terms, long enough for Neville to graduate before events would press for his full Professorship status. However, after what I heard from the Healer ...just hours ago, I'm worried that Pomona won't be able to use her hands much beyond Christmas holiday this year," Minerva declared sadly.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes there is, and that is one of the reasons why I asked to speak with you alone tonight," Professor McGonagall said raising her head and looking determined. "If the worst happens, Neville is going to be hard pressed to find enough hours in a day to do what he must.

"Now don't misunderstand me, I am not the least bit worried about Professor Longbottom's teaching abilities; he proved his skill this summer superbly tutoring the former Miss Parkinson. He has all the knowledge required and Pomona will be there to offer advice and suggestions even if she can no longer handle the physicality of Herbology.

"No, Harry, my concern is that as busy as he will be teaching, Neville may feel distracted over his concern for his fiancée **physical safety**. As you are well aware, certain threats have been made against the girl and I am sure that Neville's teaching performance will be greatly enhanced if he knew that you and the other members of the **expanded** Hogwarts **trio** were safeguarding what he holds most dear… namely Miss Parkinson."

"Bloody Snape," Harry said in a growl.

"Enough of that, Mr. Potter, please remember protocol, even in your thoughts …its Professor Snape. Now do you want to sit here a brood …or do you want a quick visit to the Hospital wing and your friend Mr. Weasley?"

OoOoOoOo

To be continued

OoOoOoOo

Post chapter note, sorry this is so late in coming, my humble excuse is two fold

One) this is a whole new un-beta edited chapter, a departure from my first telling of this tale.

Two) I been sick as a dog since Christmas, and I'm still fighting this bug.

Enuff-said

End trans. _ - - - - - -


	16. Chapter 16

Marriage and Inheritance

**Chapter 16**: Always the tone of surprise

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this took so long, real life keeps getting in my way. I hate when that happens …don't you?

**Word count**: 10,478 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

**Author**: Billybob

Category: post O.o.t.P ... AU - Alternate Universe — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**Warning # 1**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Pairings** will be; HG-RW, as the primary focus …with sub-plots of HP-GW _**among others**_. So if I wander off and do another couple's romance, sit back and enjoy the ride! All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven are hereby _**Null and Void**_ …unless I say otherwise.

OoOoOoOo

**Premise of this story; **This tale is centered on two primary themes –

**One**, the JKR _**discarded**_ premise of 'inner-house unity' and the strange notion that - _**not all - **_Slytherin's are evil Death Eater …wannabe's.

**Secondarily**: has anyone ever wondered what happens to a Hogwarts student who doesn't get enough OWLS to go on the NEWTS level? Not everyone goes on to University you know. Potions was a requirement to become an Auror, and neither Ron nor Harry made the cut under Snape, a new potion professor had to be brought in during HBP to get around this fact. Even then Harry and Ron didn't return seventh year, didn't sit the NEWTS exams and yet still ended up Auror's in the Epilog. Doesn't that strike you as …odd?

**Time line**: begins late July 1996 summer holiday between HP school terms 5 and 6

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write smut.

**Warning # 2**: As stated in the previous chapter. From this point on …I'm flying solo, the below chapter is a **big change** in direction from my first telling of this tale, and I doing this high wire act …without a net, or in other words …without a beta-reader.

**Updates** will be coming a-lot **SLOWER **from now on, as I read and re-read each Chapters a half-dozen time in a **futile attempt**, to correct, punctuation, grammar and spelling ..MUCK-Up's

**OoOoOoOo**

**ROLL FILM **

**OoOoOoOo**

Outside of the Hospital wing,

After the **Welcoming Feast**'

The evening of Sunday, first of September, 1996.

OoOoOoOo

They walked briskly through the Halls of Hogwarts and all too soon they stood before the double doors that marked the entrance to the school infirmary.

"Alright Mr. Potter, I'll leave you here, and I'll be back in thirty minutes with Ginerva, so that she can have a bit-of a visit with her brother as well. Now before I go do you have any further questions for me?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes Professor, I was wondering what trades classes I'll be taking this term, I'm not all that better a student than Ron was and no where near Hermione's high IQ level. So can you give me a clue as to what classes I'll be sitting?"

"Just can't wait until tomorrow …can you? You're like a child straining at the bit …impatience for Christmas morn." Minerva said amused. "Alright then, let me see, as you've accepted Slughorn's offer, that put you back on track for a **Auror's career**, which means …_**Wand Combat**_ with Ms. Tonks, _**Criminal law**_ and **C. I. E. G.** – which I am told stands for …'_Criminal investigation and Evidence gathering'_ an **Auror Academy** course taught by the real …Professor Alastor Moody. **D. A. D. A.** under Professor Snape of course, _**Magical Healing**_ …and the usual ... N.E.W.T level standards …_**Charms,**_ _**Transfiguration**_ and of course _**Potions**_ under Professor Slughorn."

"You set **all** of this up …before I was invited into potions?" Harry asked surprised.

"I did not have to be a seer …to predict that happening," Minerva said with a snort. **After all** …meeting you was one of the reasons that Horace came out of retirement. I can easily imagine that he already pictures himself as your principal **mentor** here at Hogwarts. The very idea that he would forgo the pleasure of having the Chosen-One sit his class is simply …preposterous!"

"How many of those classes will I share with Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked as he realized that his Trades courses wouldn't be attended by his friends of the last six years.

"Just three classes …Mr. Potter, - D.A.D.A., Transfiguration and Charms." Professor McGonagall said with a sigh, as if to mark the end of an age. "From _**here-on**_, you three will be sailing to different ports of **Destiny**. I sure you will remain friends to some degree, of course. However, you must realize that the matrix of the golden trio has altered dramatically within the last sixty odd days. Last term it was three individuals; the trio of _**this year**_ is composed of three couples …Potter …Granger-Weasley and possibly …Longbottom."

"So Hermione wants a hyphened name …I take it …why am I …**not** surprised?

"I personally expected a major row over that point," Minerva said with genuine surprise. "But Mr. Weasley just sighed and shrugged his shoulders when his fiancée insisted on keeping her maiden name. His pride was hurt, I could tell, but since his injury, the old enjoyment of a good flirting argument with his lady love …has gone out of that boy."

"Ginny will say he's whipped, and the twins will take the Mickey out on him …for sure." Harry said with an evil grin.

"That's one of the reasons I'm allowing this visit," Minerva said in a tone of serious concern. "Mr. Weasley has …**changed**, I'm well aware that coming so close to death … will have it's affect, but in your friends case it seems to have _**taken the fight**_ …out of him.

"He's not been cowered, not by any means …I've seen myself …the anger in his eyes, when Miss Granger teases and taunts him, with some unintentional …off the cuff remark. The change I've noticed, Harry …is in the fact that Ronald is no longer so quick to rise to Miss Granger's bait. It's more like he has suddenly decided that his quick-to-anger …rowing with his fiancée …isn't _**worth the effort**_ anymore.

"Now I'm sure …that the knowledge that he cannot be an Auror like you Harry, has weighed heavily upon him. But even his long envisioned engagement to Miss Granger hasn't given his spirits **half the lift** that I expected it too. I'm not a mental Healer, but to me …he is behaving like a man …living on borrowed time, like he's condemned to some horrible fate and is merely biding his time before …execution."

"Hermione did say that he was sedated,"

"In a way …she was correct …to a point. Ronald is under a very heavy cheering charm for depression and several **strong** potions for lower back pain. Frankly …Madam Pomfrey is at a loss as to what to do _**to ease**_ his current pain level." Minerva said dropping yet another medical bombshell. "He'll be able to function semi-normally tomorrow …he'll be able to **walk** to each of his classes …with the help of a cane. Mr. Weasley's days of running full-out in the hallways are over I'm afraid. For the foreseeable future …at least, he will exhibit a profound limp …in his right leg, due to spinal damage.

"What did that curse do to him?" Harry asked outraged.

"A-bit more than you were told …apparently", was the reply.

"Why wasn't I told?"

"He insisted that you not be informed of the seriousness of his condition, from the moment he regained consciousness. A privacy policy that his parents insisted on as well …**prior** to their son's _**coming out**_ from his _**coma**_ …the Headmaster had no say in this at all, I want that clearly understood. The Weasley's stood united in keeping you and Ginerva in the dark on this one.

"For my own good, I suppose?" Harry growled.

"Yes …there're **selfish** goal …was to keep you from wasting the rest of your summer holiday …**brooding** over something else …that **wasn't** your fault," Minerva pointed out with sarcastic bluntness. "They wanted you to spend this holiday …happily in a tropical paradise, in the loving arms of your beautiful …if scantily clad …red-headed …Dowry Bride."

"I'm not that bad," Harry hotly retorted.

"**Really** …since …**when**?" Minerva retorted with a snort. Not waiting for an answer to her rhetorical question, she pressed on. "I don't have time for a discussion on your all to frequent _**mood swings**_, nor do you. Not if you want to visit your friend in there," She said pointing at the door. "I'll be back with his sister in thirty minutes …_**exactly**_, clear the air with him in that time if you can, or be prepared to include Ginerva in the process. Thirty minutes, Harry …" she said as she walked away from the entrance doors to the hospital wing.

OoOoOoOo

**Harry's POV**

Harry paused for a moment to reflect on what Professor McGonagall had said to him. It hurt to discover that people were still 'keeping things from him' and he felt more than a little guilty, that he had not _**pressed harder**_ for permission to visit his best-mate in hospital …between the moment he came out of his coma, and the first of September. Apparently Hermione hadn't been the only one **taking** Ron for **granted**.

He and Ginny had clearly enjoyed playing host for Neville and Pansy far too much, it had been _**Childs play**_ for him to be convinced …to allow Ron and Hermione to recover by themselves, without visitation. This caused Harry to begin to ponder the theory that perhaps the '**Great Potter'** was becoming too selfish to bother with the troubles of the other members of the golden trio. Was he now a-bit too self-absorbed, focusing on selfish pleasures to the point …that he **without qualms** …openly negated his best friends?

The extent of Ron's injuries was something else that Harry found _**disturbing**_. The motivation behind the Weasley's not informing him of Ron's back injury was …unforgivable and yet at the same time …understandable. He loved them for their efforts to protect him from harm, physical and emotional, while at the same time resented that he had been unaware of …_**until **__**that very night**_ of yet another possible reason for Ron's dream to be an Auror …to be over …for good.

Mad-eye Moody had acquired his bad leg while _in service_ …injured in action as an Auror. While Ron's possible _**crippling disability**_ had accrued before he could even attend the Academy. Was he now medically unfit for possible consideration to the program?

"_Poor Ron, if he didn't have rotten luck he'd have no luck at all. What does that bloke have to do …to get a break?_" Harry said to Himself. "_Right from the off_, _**fate**__ arranged for Ron to earn an__** 'Acceptable' **_mark _in Potions, then __**ill fortune**__ steps in …and he gets injured helping a friend. Finally __**chance**__ takes its turn …as the love of his life, Hermione, appears to consider him as only __**second best**__ …when it comes to the selection process of being her prospective husband, with Ron __**winning-out**__ over Krum, __**only**__ because of …that __**perverted sicko's**__ …womanizing ways."_

"_How do I tell him, that his engagement might only be temporary?" _Harry asked himself_ "someone has to tell him the truth, and I guessing that in this case… that's me". _And then shaking his head in sorrow before squaring his shoulders in the face of an unpleasant task, Harry then reached out and pulled open the entrance to Hogwarts Hospital-wing.

OoOoOoOo

As he walked inside Harry was surprised to find Ron awake, sitting up and …reading, surprised …because Harry's personal definition of sedated meant _**out-cold**_. His friend was totally alone in the hospital wing, in the only bed occupied, next to the Matron's office. The nurse herself …was nowhere to be seen, but a light was visible on the inside of the smoked glass wall of the office. In appearance, Ron was as pale as Hermione had been and dangerously emasculated, with his right leg elevated and in-traction.

On the night table next to his bed were two huge books, the titles of which Harry read as he silently approached his friend's bed. In bold faced - large type - the titles of the two – _**hefty sized **_- ancient appearing tombs read; '_**Armor worn by Knights and footman of Middle Ages Europe' **_beneath it was an equally thick book entitled _**'Armor of the Legions of Rome' **_

While in his hands …Ron was intently reading '_**A Contemporary Comparison of Napoleonic Tactics to Professional Quidditch Strategy; by, Gent-Earl Montgomery**_". Seeing the title of the book that Ron was so engrossed in …reassured Harry somewhat …apparently, Hermione had left behind the other two books for light reading during visitation with her bedridden boyfriend. Clearing his throat however, did nothing to disturb Ron's concentration, so a more direct approach was required.

"What's this then …you can …**read! ...**Does Hermione know about this**?**" Harry declared as a joke …in a mocking tone.

"Good to see you too, Harry", Ron countered with a sneer looking up from his reading. "I don't see you for a bloody month, and the only greeting my best-mate can come up with is an insult to my intelligence."

"Don't you have to have something first …before someone else can insult it?"

"You've been hanging around the Twins again haven't you?" Ron replied ignoring the jab.

"No, I haven't, my cocky attitude is purely your sisters doing."

"Remind me to disown the evil berk"

"All kidding aside, how are you mate?"

"I've been better …obviously", Ron snapped back, his foul mood a good indicator of his pain.

"The Reductor curse …again?"

"Actually no, Harry," Ron replied visibly trying to rein in his abruptness". I'm more or less over that …got a wicked new scar to add to my collection though. Four inches wide it is …and runs from my right shoulder down to my left hip, like some burnt colored ribbon to some odd-duck Frenchy award. Blends in well with that-lot I got at the end of fifth year at the ministry, so that's a plus. Hurts like the Dickens every so often, but that can't be helped …I suppose. No …the pain from my front is only mildly bothersome; it's unsightly to look at …that's true enough …but bearable. It's my lower back that's the real problem".

"Who hit you in the back?"

"Nobody hit me …I hit it. The Reductor curse that I got hit with …threw me up into the air and then I came down **hard** on a four inch thick …solid Oak …Pub table. The impact damaged my spine …a-wee-bit".

"Just a bit?" Harry retorted suddenly furious. "That's _**rubbish**_ Ron and you know it. Stop keeping things from me, damn-it. McGonagall told me you're going to have to walk with a cane from now on, which means you'll never pass the Physical for Auror.

"Yes …that's true, but Auror is not an option for me anyway, didn't get the right marks for that in my O.W.L.'s." Ron replied with forced calm. "You have to learn to accept …that keeping to myself …medical issues, that accrued due to **no fault** of yours …is not an deliberate act designed just to keep you in the dark. You're beginning to sound paranoid, Harry. It's really just a matter of how you look at these things, 'is the glass half empty or half full'?

"What are you going on about?"

"The curse that hit me, didn't kill me …a plus," Ron said counting off each point on his fingers. "I came out of my coma …another plus. Last but not least, although I can no longer run in the hallways, I can still walk …a major plus over being confined to a wheel chair for the rest of my life."

"So you're counting you blessings" Harry replied with an unconvinced snort.

"Of course, Harry, I'm just the sidekick in this passion play," Ron said with a resigned half smile. The hero …That's you …goes through the final battle more or less untouched …his clothes free of tears or stains, his hair perfectly in place. The best-mate on the other-hand …either gets _**killed outright**_ in the opening exchange of cures …or beat-up **all to hell**. In other-words ...as all true comic reliefs know …I have learned to lower my expectations in life.

"You've been to the Muggle cinema?" Harry said astounded

"_**Always the tone of surprise**_," Ron retorted in disappointment! Yeah I have …several times with my dad …when I was younger. As I was saying …I fully expect you and the heroine to right off into the sunset, to prefect careers and the 'happily ever after' …roll credits bit."

"And for you?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

"Without the sadness, disappointment and …romantic rejection that always happens to the sidekick …as contrast. How can the audience appreciate the full measure of the Happily-ever-after experience of the heroic _**Boy who lived?**_" Ron retorted sarcastically.

"I didn't ask for this …you know?" Harry shot back.

"Nor did I mate," Ron replied sadly. "But …we both have our roles to play out, okay. At least I'm jumping in front of mine, with my eyes wide open, it's better than being blind-sided by the unknown."

"So you've convinced yourself that your destiny is to jump in-front of a killing curse _**meant for me!" **_Harry said in an angry tone.

"You, Ginny or Hermione …it doesn't really matter who I save, _**I'm expendable**_ and you three **aren't**, it's just that simple. So yeah, you can say **my destiny** …was revealed to me in a **dream**, by the Ghost of Sirius Black …like a seer's vision of the future."

"Rubbish!"

"If you say so Harry, but only time will tell." Ron replied, refusing to get into an argument over it. "If I'm wrong, then I look like the dimwitted fool you clearly think me to be, but if I'm right, then I have a last request of my best friend."

"I've never called you a dimwitted fool, a silly Git and a ruddy fool …**yes**, dimwitted …**no**." Harry said as a joke …trying to _**lighten**_ the mood, _"no wonder he's on a cheering Charm"_ Harry thought to himself.

"As you say, but don't change the subject …please?" Ron requested despondently. "After I'm …**gone**, I want you to look after Hermione for me, don't let her mourn me at all, help her to find a _**rich and famous**_ bloke to marry, someone far more worthy of her than me."

"RON STOP THIS, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE."

"Promise me Harry; promise me that you'll look after her?" Ron pleaded desperately.

"Why do you do this to yourself, why do you put yourself down while putting Hermione on a pedestal …as if you're King Pygmalion of Cyprus and Hermione is Galatea?" Harry said becoming increasingly frustrated by his friend's romantic obsession. "Granger is no Greek Goddess, Ron. Ask any bloke here if Hermione is the epitome of a flesh and blood …_**Aphrodite**_ and to a man …they'll laugh in your face!

"They just don't appreciate the subdued sensuality of her…" Ron countered only to be interrupted.

"Face it, Ron …you're the only bloke at Hogwarts that finds that know-it-all attractive", Harry all but shouted. "She …herself, acknowledged to me …just tonight at dinner, that she had the figure of a twelve-year-old **boy** …with a girls **plumbing**."

"Alright then, she's not a centerfold model, I conceed that, but maybe the blokes here aren't sophisticated enough to see her feminine wiles … her subdued sensuality and beauty, but there is a bloke, living in Easter Europe, that…"

"Talk about being blind to the obvious," Harry said winding himself up, to let the cat out of the bag. "There is something about Hermione …that you …NEED TO KNOW!"

"Oh sweet Merlin, here it comes," Ron whispered more to himself …than for Harry's hearing.

"Hermione had a real good reason to compare herself to a starker twelve-year-old …figure wise, because there **is** …a bloke …out there," Harry said pointing out the window to a place beyond Hogwarts. "That fancies naked girls that resemble pre-teen boys. Someone who has seen our bookworm friend undressed, more than once …"

The moment of truth had arrived and Harry found himself tongue-tied. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't brutally shatter his best-mates delusion of Hermione's untouched purity. He couldn't reveal that to her Ron was second choice, a convenient _**safety net**_ from living alone with a cat.

"If you're too embarrassed to tell me about the _**birthmark letter**_, don't bother. I know all about it …so save your-self the stress." Ron said …looking his friend straight in the eyes.

"You Know?" Harry asked astonished and gob-smacked.

"Again, _**that tone of surprise**_," Ron smirked with contempt. "Didn't Ginny tell you that I caught Hermione and Vickie swapping spit in the library after the Yule Ball?"

"What I'm referring to goes way beyond …simple snogging"

"If you are alluding to rather **_kinky sex_**, that Hermione shared with a certain Bulgarian pedophile …as spelled out in a series of indiscrete letters. Wherein a certain National Quidditch team Seeker reminisced in prose …about a number of bizarre carnal encounters with his then girlfriend. Again, save your breath."

"There was more than one letter?"

"Oh - my - **yes!** In fact, I received **_anonymously_**...in the post ...the day after the famous Gryffindor 'girl's dorm' ...cat-fight. A package containing what appeared to be _**magical copies**_ of the _**juicer excerpts**_ of at least **seven** different letters, discribing the best part of several of their carefully pre-arranged trysts." Ron said in a dead-pan …emotionless …monotone. "Vickie apparently enjoyed describing back to his lady-love, the intimate details of their experiments with the _**Karma Sutra.**_

"So she lied to me, she only said a couple of times. And when you confronted her with these letters," Harry asked outraged.

"Who said I confronted her on it", Ron replied with unusual calmness, "or better still, what right did I possibly have, to saying anything to her …about a relationship that **predated** ours. Hermione and I weren't a couple during the timeframe that she was shagging Vickie senseless, so I couldn't become outraged about her cheating on me."

"Weren't you upset?"

"Don't be **daft,** I was **furious** …and losing everything I ever wanted was a near thing …for awhile," Ron snapped back. "Luckily for me …Hermione had a week's worth of _detention _for**_ brawling_**, so I had the time to cool off and think it through."

"Ron you _**weren't her first**_," Harry countered.

"I figured that out …thanks Harry", Ron retorted. "Now you've known me long enough to know that I'm not the type of bloke that kisses and tells. So all that I'll admit too is that …when, at long last …my relationship with Hermione became …intimate ..."

"...She said she shagged you senseless **three times** …the first night you got together, Ron. So stop trying to protect the virtue of a self confessed **randy bird**." Harry countered.

"I will neither **confirm** nor **deny** any part of that," Ron said defensively.

"Weren't you listening? Harry asked exasperated. "Hermione, not twenty minutes ago told me **flat-out** …how great a **shag** …you are, how just touching you …made her lose sexual control of herself, driving her mad with desire."

"That's _**rubbish**_, she'd never willingly admit to anything like that".

"Well she did, she said you were _**so**_ _**good **_in bed, she had to take a step or two back from you …to get anything done in class". Harry said in an angry tone.

"And they call me dimwitted and gullible," Ron replied …becoming more and more …amused. "You really believe that I'm so good a …**stud **that Hermione couldn't focus on homework? You've gone barking mate, turned into a complete nutter …if you try to tell me that I'm irresistible to women. We _**both**_ know better.

"Things got intense for awhile …hell yeah …and I loved every bloody minute of it …and its also true that after about four or five weeks …she did back-off …**big-time** from her **irresistible stud**, …hold on a sec …" Ron said before laughing out loud for a solid minute. "The mere thought of me being a sex-god is too funny a mental image for me to ignore." Ron paused a moment to chuckle some more. "Thanks Harry, that's the best laugh I've had in months. Anyroad …I highly doubt that when she cut me off had anything to do with any obsession with me, sexually or otherwise.

"If I'm dead wrong, then do tell, exactly why did she turn cold you, huh?" Harry shot back.

"I've agonized over that question for awhile now and frankly …I just don't know. Maybe shagging me was a momentary lapse in good judgment, brought on by a fear of ending up …hell I don't know. "

"You don't believe that your relationship with Hermione is going to last …do you?"

"**No**, Harry, I don't"

"Why?"

"Because I sure that I'm **not** her first choice as a life-mate. Besides, I'm too good a chess player, not to recognize a chess gambit that she has already used on me once already."

"Gambit, what are you going on about."

"The jealousy gambit …Harry, It's one of Hermione's favorite ploys …well with me anyway. Didn't it strike you as _**rather insensitive**_ for her to go to such pains to write her _**love letters**_ to Vickie …_**right in front of me**_? You saw how negatively I reacted whenever she did that, made my blood boil …it did …and yet she kept right on doing it …all throughout the later half of last term.

"She said you were overeating to innocent letters to a pen pal," Harry said in anger as he suddenly realized how she had deviously deceived him.

"And you bought into that rubbish, hook line and sinker …didn't you?" Ron snorted. You know Harry, for the longest time I use to think …that she was clueless as to how I felt about her …and that I blew my chance with her …by not speaking up **sooner**. But now I'm not so sure ...because I'm beginning to think that she may be pulling the jealousy gambit on Vickie now.

"What?'

"Hypothetically speaking …what if Hermione's engagement to me …is nothing more than a clever ploy …to make Krum give up his _**one-night-stand**_ sexual addiction." Ron asked putting forward his current pet theory. "She must really hate the thought of sharing her Bulgarian's bed …with loads of Quidditch groupies.

She wasn't happy about his womanizing, I got that …loud and clear," Harry replied.

"So …think on it …a-bit? After putting-out the goods for him so ...**vigorously** in the past, she must realize by now ...that mind-blowing sex **alone**, won't keep Vickie faithfully in queue.

"That's all well and good, but aren't you just presuming …that Viktor doesn't think of Hermione as just another groupie."

"Most Quidditch magazines refer to Krum by his nickname; the _**Hump and Dump Seeker**__" _Ron declared distastefully."From what I've read, his reputation _**off pitch**_ is to never **score** with the same bird **twice**. However, as we both know, he's gone back to Hermione …again and again, so he must regard her as special …just like I do."

"Oh I get it. So what you're saying is that this **sham engagement** to you is intended as a wake-up call for Viktor. He'll realize that he might lose her forever if he doesn't become more sexually monogamous."

"You got that in one, good show, Harry."

"Then she's using you"

"**Yes**"

And you're alright with this?

"**No**, but you don't seem to grasp how much I love that girl, or how much her happiness …means to me."

"You're a fool" Harry shouted

"**Granted**" ron replied meekly.

"Dump her Ron!"

"I **can't** … I **love her** too much! Just picture me as being a dog, sitting at her feet at the dinner table, looking up at her lovingly and hoping upon hope that she'll toss me a scrap or two before the end of the meal."

"Ron that's just sick, you deserve better!"

"Do I really …Harry? I have a stiff right-leg that will keep me out of the Auror Academy and Professional Quidditch. If I'm lucky I'll get a job as a janitor at the Ministry or dishwasher at the Hogs Head Pub."

"**No** …don't say that Ron!"

"Well there's always conductor on the Knight bus as an alternative, Maybe the day-shift conductor job to Stan Shunpike's night shift."

"Ron **Stop**!"

"Harry, I'm a **cripple** …because of my own bloody nobel ...stupidity, unqualified for anything else but manual labor."

"You've done so much for others; it's unfair for you to end up with nothing."

"Who told you that …life was fair, hasn't living with us Weasley's for all these years …taught you **anything**?" Ron asked genuinely amazed. "No good deed goes unpunished and doing what's right has a **price**, for the **giver**. But I knew all this going in, Harry?

"Yeah, maybe so, but …"

"The easy thing to do ...would be to shun the dangerous …boy-who-lived. Just think of how often I've ended up in hospital for standing by you. I'm a poor as dirt Weasley, and loyalty is part and parcel with us from birth. Devotion is in our blood Harry and that's why hooking up with my little sister, is the **best thing** to ever happen to you. I've no regrets Harry, being a true friend to you has been worth the cost, and I wouldn't exchange your friendship for all the gold in Gringotts."

"Thanks Ron," Harry replied feeling truly humbled.

"As for Hermione, well that too is part of the Weasley curse; we find the love of our lives …early in life," Ron explained. "Ginny has been mental over you since she saw us both off on the train at the start of our first year. I fell for a know-it-all without realizing it, second year …when she was petrified. Sometimes **destiny** is kind to us Weasley's …my dad and Mum, Bill and Fleur, Ginny and you. Other times, the three sisters of fate aren't so kind. Charlie …for example, he fell hopelessly in love a girl who didn't love him back …and instead she ended-up fancying a **Werewolf**, an older man, and former Marauder."

"Charlie loved Tonks?"

"He worshiped the ground she metamorphoses on, still does …really? He was as **grateful** for the few **crumbs** that fell from Nymph's table …as I am from the crumbs of affection from Hermione's."

"What about Mandy, she wanted you **bad**."

"As another trophy in her collection of boys …yes, I sure she did. But Mandy wasn't pursuing me for any life-long commitment thing. I was just one more boyfriend amoung many for her. I've ...I mean **we've** seen to much horror to play the normal teenage dating games. That means Mandy wasn't my type for one thing, and for two …well with her, I learned that it is indeed possible to have **too much** of a **good thing**."

"A-bit over the top …was she?"

"I don't fancy voluminous bird's …apparently."

"So to **sum-up**, you know all about Hermione's love-affair with Krum." Harry said in a semi growl. "You're aware that what she has with you right now …is a settling for second best, _**temporary fling**_, until Viktor wises up and takes her away from you …yet again."

"More or less!"

"And you're **all right** with being **used** and then **discarded**."

"Don't be **daft** …I'm not the least bit happy about it, but I love her with all my heart and more importantly …I can't **force** her to love me back. Nice guys like me are **dull**, dependable blokes who are too **boring** to cheat or abuse the ones we love. I'm not even **half** as _**exciting**_ to Hermione as her rich and famous ...**bad boy**, who has no concept of faithfulness."

"She might have just as easily fallen for Malfoy, he's a world class bad-boy too. I suppose you're rightt ...we should count our blessings." Harry said …giving voice to the worse case scenario.

"Bite your tongue Harry, my little sister almost ended-up with that evil tosser."

"Yeah, don't I know it?" Harry said shuddering with dread. "So what happens next?"

"Well the way I see it, tomorrow mourning at breakfast, Hermione will get the first in a series of international owl-post's from Bulgaria." Ron said once again in an emotion free monotone. "After breaking up with Vickie in April, I'm guessing that Hermione ignored his first attempts at apology …returning his letters unopened for a month or so. Then, after spending a mere fortnight at her parents …she went into hiding …**literally** …at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, until the twenty-eight of July. That she was unreachable for the entire summer Holiday must have been maddening for poor Vickie-poo.

"I wonder if he visited the Granger Home in an attempt to track her down."

"Good thinking Harry, a distinct possibility," Ron said clearly impressed. "But now that it's the first of September, Vickie will know exactly **_where she is_**, which will undoubtedly mean a daily flood of owl-posts letters and parcels …apology gifts and expensive trinkets …like jewelry and high-priced whatnots. Followed by an **_in person visit_**, sometime around the weekend of the fourteenth, if not on Friday the Nineteenth itself.

"Her birthday, of course," Harry exclaimed as the obvious accrued to him

"Spot-on Potter, ten points to Gryffindor".

"You'll stop them from meeting, of course." Harry replied automatically.

"Are you **mad**? …I don't **own** Hermione Jean Granger; the days of women being chattel are long over. If I even tried to prevent their getting together, she'd hex me into next year, Ginny would help …and my Mum too …for that matter. You just **try** to pull a similar **stunt** with Ginny and we'll see what happens."

"Sorry Ron, I wasn't thinking" Harry apologized.

OoOoOoOo

"Try what stunt with me," Ginny said while entering the hospital wing.

Oh nothing much, Harry here thinks he can prevent you from ever speaking or seeing people he doesn't fancy," Ron said softly chuckling. "Like that ex-boyfriend of yours …the bloke with the shrunken bits …Michael **ten hands** Corner."

"YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" Ginny asked totally gob smacked.

"Always the tone of surprise," Ron replied contemptuously. "Yes …I know about him, oh and Ginny …a belated **well done**. I knew you could handle that bit-of-scum without my help, but your farewell **gift**, was bloody brilliant."

"You never liked Michael"

"Too true …little sister and I expressed my displeasure with him …to you …quite often. However, even I'm not **daft enough** to face that bat-bogey hex of yours for attempting to discourage the Git's relationship with you …without permission from you …**first**."

"I've grossly underestimated you ...big brother," Ginny said amazed.

"You're not the only one Gin-gin." Harry said.

"So, fill me in, what have you two been chatting about."

"You'll have to do that at another time, Mrs. Potter, it is rapidly approaching curfew and I still need to provide an escort for you both to the Dowry-Tower." Professor McGonagall said in a not to be argued with tone.

"But I just got here?"

"It's alright Ginny; I'm a-bit tired anyway." Ron said in a tone thick with sorrow and depression. "I take it; Hermione wasn't up to visiting me tonight?"

"Don't read more into this than what's there, Mr. Weasley, I asked Miss Lovegood and your sister to assist your fiancée to your quarters after the feast …as she was exhausted from the excitement of the evening", Minerva said.

"OH, yes of course …forgive me", Ron replied.

"I'll be back in a moment Mr. Weasley, don't drift off to sleep …just yet."

"Yes Professor."

"Good Lad ...Mr. and Mrs. Potter will you kindly follow me," the Professor order before ushering them out of the infirmary. Once the door was closed behind her, Minerva turned on Harry and asked abruptly. "Right Then, Mr. Potter, did you do as I asked?"

"No professor, I tried my best to cheer him up …but I got nowhere fast."

"Why did you need to cheer him up Harry? Is this about Granger? What did she tell you, what did he tell you …**what's going on**?" Ginny demanded loudly …all at once.

"Later Luv, just hold your questions for two minutes and I tell you everything …I promise."

"Quite correct, Mr. Potter …I mean Harry. Did you learn **why** your best mate is nearly suicidal?

"My bother …Suicidal, sweet Merlin ...please tell me it isn't so?" Ginny said horrified "If that Know-it-all cow ...did this to him …I'll …"

"Miss Weasley …get control of your-self at once! We don't know as a fact …that Miss Granger is behind this …" Minerva began only to be interrupted.

"Actually Professor, Hermione is a big part of Ron's current depression. Apparently he knows far more graphic details about the Krum affair ….than anyone had previously guessed. He's read the **birthmark letter** along with a number of other, equally incriminating kinky correspondences that Krum wrote to Hermione during last term. Hermione downplayed to a **large extent** …the physical aspects of her Fling with Viktor while talking to me over dinner, and I shall be bringing her **to task** on that subject, the next time we meet."

"Walk gently there Mr. Potter," Minerva warned. "If I read the situation correctly, any attack on the frail Miss Granger will harm Mr. Weasley emotionally …far more than any harsh words will positively affect his fiancée."

"Speaking on that, Ron is convinced that his engagement is a sham. That Hermione proposed to him as a **jealousy ploy** to prod Viktor into making her a _**better offer**_.

"That …self-serving slag, I'll **kill** her!"

"You'll do nothing of the kind …**Ginerva**," Minerva said deliberately to redirect some of Ginny's overheated temper toward herself. "Now be quite."

"Ron calls it the Charlie curse, no …the Weasley curse, he declared that he and Charlie are fated to suffer unrequited love with women who regard them as second best, for Ron it means …that he is just a convince …a temporary romantic stand in for Krum, who will be the **_real thing_** for Hermione.

"So he feels that she's using him?"

"**Yes** …but I don't believe …that Ron thinks its being done to him **callously** on her part, like any stereotypical Slytherin would do." Harry replied clearly upset. "He feels genuinely unworthy of her, because of his injury, his poor marks in Potions and most important his _**dismal job prospects**_. He sees himself as a future janitor and dishwasher at some …filthy Pub. That he'll end-up in a low intellect, zero skills …manual laborer job …are undoubtedly the secondary cause of his current state of depression. And crippled as he will be for the rest of his life, I don't really blame him for feeling like Dragon dung."

"Thank you Harry, now that I know the underling **cause**, I can set-about finding the **cure**." Minerva said in a very upbeat tone. "Now off to the Dowry tower with the both of you."

"I want to help Ron," Ginny said determined. "Me too," Harry chimed in

"Not tonight," Minerva retorted abruptly, "the first part of that task is **mine**. Dobby…"

"Yes mistress", the house-elf replied instantly popping into view.

"Escort both of the Potters to their Chambers in the tower and make sure they stay there …understood." Minerva commanded sternly.

"Yes mistress", and without another word the house-elf grabbed the hands of the young couple and began to drag them down the hallway.

OoOoOoOo

"Ah yes, Mister Weasley," Professor McGonagall said walking back into the hospital wing only to find the only occupant reading again. "We need to revisit your career choice …in light of your O.W.L. results.

"Right now …professor?" Ron replied looking up from his book.

**Yes**, Mr. Weasley …**right now**. We both have classes in the morning and Professor Vector has graciously turned over your second career counseling to me, as we have what is called …a history. Now I understand that you have concerns bases on your current physical disability."

"Yes professor." Ron began in a very dry formal tone. "I' am given to understand that the stiffness in my right and limp will be more or less permanent. This eliminates my career as a professional Quidditch player with the same amount of certainty that my abysmal Potion O.W.L. exam result ...canceled my goal to become an Auror."

"Was becoming an Auror always your primary dream, Mr. Weasley," Minerva asked straight out. "I need you to be perfectly candid with me on this point, as I have always felt that your ambition in this area wasn't really based on any heartfelt desire to enter law enforcement, but rather on one really good friend's genuine desire to stay in the company of his best-mate …after graduation. Mr. Potter determination to enter the law enforcement field has always been unalterable, whereas yours is a more recent development.

"That's true enough I suppose. I didn't really have any solid career prospects in mind until recently. But at one time I did give some thought to giving professional Quidditch a go …like Oliver Wood did," Ron said answering truthfully. "I was practical enough to realize how tough it is to get picked up by a team, even in the minor leagues, and I am also painfully aware of how very few professional players have a career that extends beyond ten seasons.

"As for my skill level, prior to my recent injury, I was physically in good enough shape; my upper body scars …although unpleasant to look at …I don't think would have interfered overly much with my _**performance**_ as a keeper. I realize that I haven't really been tested in any prolonged matches as a keeper, as Harry stellar performance as a seeker have ended our matches with other school teams in well under the two hour norm. He makes everyone on the team look way better than we actually are. He's been the best seeker Gryffindor has had in a hundred years, wouldn't you say Professor?"

"Don't underestimate your own talent as a player," Minerva said in a firm tone. "You forget that Mr. Potter as well as your twin brothers were missing from the second half of last season, due to Delores Umbridge's so called life-time banishment from Quidditch. And yet despite the absence of Mr. Potter and the twins, you and your sister still managed to retain the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor. But there is something else I need to remind you of. Oliver Wood was a naturally talented keeper, his career as a professional testifies to that fact. He was an excellent task master, rigorous in drilling his team …bringing out each player's best potential, his only failing was as a field tactician.

"He wasn't all that bad …we did _**after all**_ win the cup again that year," Ron replied.

"Did you know Mr. Weasley that at the end of each term the Gryffindor team's equipment is stored in my office?" Minerva replied apparently changing the subject.

"No Professor, I didn't." Ron replied innocently.

"And among those items of equipment, did you also know that the most closely guarded item is the **playbook?**

"Really, do tell." This reply was now …nervous.

"Did you also know that during each summer holiday, I closely examine the playbook, seeking ways to improve our Quidditch Battle **strategy**? In other words Mr. Weasley …is there anything you'd like to share with me …concerning the plays outlined in the playbook.

"I didn't know that anyone saw the playbook other than the captain," said Ron attempting a diversion.

"That's true enough," Minerva replied coyly. "Each year the new captain takes the playbook from my office for extensive study. But no play can be altered, added or deleted …without my personal permission. Did you know that during the years between your Brother Charlie's graduation and Oliver Woods's tenure as Captain …there wasn't a single **change** in the playbook?" Minerva asked slipping naturally backing into her teaching mode. "I can even point out each change Charlie made …by his handwriting".

"That's very interesting Professor, a nice bit of trivia."

"Ronald Weasley …I have been personally grading your transfiguration homework essays for the last five years. Therefore …I know your handwriting very well indeed. So it follows that I know …without a shred of doubt …that you are the author behind the too numerous to count changes …in the Gryffindor **Playbook** …over the last two years."

"Am I in a lot of trouble …professor?"

"Don't be foolish, and you shouldn't have just assumed that team Captain, Angelina Johnson would take credit …for your work". Oliver attempted that little trick …and was caught-out. Angelina was …I'm proud to say …far more forthcoming, her faith in you as a Quidditch strategist was profound." Minerva said with pride.

"No one was supposed to have known …that I helped," Ron confessed, red-faced, defending his low profile. "She was Captain, she took the risk with my plays and she deserved the glory".

"This act of loyalty does you credit, Mr. Weasley, as well as reveals **_another hidden talent_** of yours …as a Quidditch strategist and tactician …that could also be explored as another **potential** career choice. However with that said, I am glad you've come to realize that a Quidditch player's professional career, generally speaking, do not last long. Can I assume that by acknowledging this painful truth …that you have another back-up to your back-up plan …career wise?"

"Yes, Professor, I have," Ron replied with a half-smile. "Meaning no disrespect to my Dad and all, but my brother Percy has **spoiled** any notion of a Ministry career for me. There is simply no way that I could stand following in that backstabbing Git's footsteps into government service. Having no other marketable talent …to speak of …besides Quidditch, I faced the prospect of a manual labor job, like…"

"Dishwasher and janitor …Mr. Weasley?"

"Harry told you about that …did he?" Ron replied surprised. "Well yeah, that's all I'm qualified for at the moment. My hope **now** is to spend part of the next two years in trades …learning how to manage a small business, taxes, ledgers, juggling inventory and marketing. Then by begging Fred and George for an entry level **clerk** position …I hope after gaining a few years of experience, **if **or when the twins finally **expand** into more than one shop, I'd know enough by then ...to perhaps run one ...for them?"

"An interesting concept, I'll admit. Go ahead …Mr. Weasley; **sell **your idea to me," Minerva said listening hard.

"The Zonko joke shop in Hogsmeade went out of business during last term; I checked it out on the last Hogsmeade visit …prior to Hermione becoming my girlfriend. I **can't** see it as a _**high volume**_ shop; sales would be more or less **flat** during summer holidays. So their Hogsmeade shop would have to sell non-joke related items as a side-line …to offset the downturn in joke material sales. There's even a small unoccupied flat right above the shop to live in …or so I've been told. If the twins decide to open-up a branch shop in the former Zonko location …I'd like to run it!"

"You really wish to become a retail shop manager, Mr. Weasley?"

"Not much else I'm fit for right now, Professor. Provided the twins actually hire me," Ron replied candidly …as he sat in a hospital bed speaking to professor McGonagall.

"Don't get me wrong, Mister Weasley, there is nothing wrong with being a shopkeeper, it's an honorable profession" Minerva said in an off handed way. "But why work for your brothers, when you could open your own shop?"

"With what …cash wise …and selling what?" Ron replied.

"Your Mother revealed to me just last week …in the strictest confidence …of course. That your twin brothers have more than once _**offered you**_ …a large, _**zero interest**_ loan …enough to start a business of your own …in exchange for the truth behind what you make _**in secret**_ …each summer," Minerva said watching Ron's reaction very carefully and she couldn't help but smile at the _**deer in the headlights**_ expression of shock that instantly appeared on Ron's face.

"I was also surprised to learn, that through the efforts of your brother Bill, that you have an Gringotts _**business account**_ with an undisclosed amount of Galleons deposited within it …perhaps there is enough there to provide the necessary start-up capital for a business …without your brothers help. As to the matter of what to **sell** in your shop, what's wrong with the very plan that you just outlined to me? A _**joint venture**_ with your brothers, your summertime employment product …combined with their joke shop novelties. What's wrong with selling that, full time?"

"How …how …did you know …about any of this?" Ron asked gob smacked …the tips of his ears turning bright red.

"Your mother came to me for advice after your O.W.L. results were released. With you still in a deep coma at the time, she didn't know who else to turn to. Your father was at work at the time, so he is still in the dark about your little secret.

"Thank Merlin for that!" Ron said clearly relieved.

"As your Hogwarts Career Advisor, I was the logical choice for your mother" Minerva said calmly. "Your father was also …quite naturally very concerned about your future, especially now that your Auror career option had been eliminated. He brought forward …via an owl-post letter, the idea of Ministry employment as an entry level ...general laborer. However your mother, much to my surprise, binned the notion. In fact she was the one that first proposed the idea of transforming the product you make during summer holiday into a full time career.

"Apparently, like everyone else in your family, with the exception of your mother and sister, Arthur had no idea of how you earned your pocket money. I wouldn't agree to help Molly unless I knew what product you make, so I was genuinely stunned when she revealed your little secret to me. Personally, I was always of the option …that keeping _**any kind of secret**_ was as virtually impossible at the Burrow …as keeping a secret here at Hogwarts, but you have proved me wrong on that score."

"You're not going to tell anyone …are you Professor?

"**No** Mr. Weasley, I won't …if that is your sincere wish," Minerva replied puzzled by Ron's frantic need for secrecy. "I can only assume that it was your mother that imperturbed your father's workshop to give you a place to make your products away from the prying eyes of your siblings. And it was Bill who opened your Gringotts business account and arranged the legalities …to trademark your company name."

"Yes Professor, you're right of course, my Mum and Bill did all of that for me, Ginny found out by accident, and only by threatening to cut off her share of my profits ...did she swear to keep quite on the whole thing. In fact it was my Mum who taught me how to make …what I make, she is smashing brilliant at the required charms and transfiguration hexes." Ron replied deeply embarrassed.

"Yes indeed, I thought so too. Molly always was very talented in those two subjects earning Outstanding in her N.E.W.T.'s exams," Minerva said. "The real irony behind this situation was how much trouble I personally went through …to **acquire** one of your…products. It took some effort, but I finally obtained one for my grandniece's birthday last summer; she lives in Canada with her family …and may I say, Mister Weasley…she simply loves it."

"You're kidding me?"

"No Mister Weasley, I have never been more serious. I must admit it never occurred to me to connect …**you** with **W.W.C. Ltd**. However, I really should have guessed, considering that it is your **third** big passion in life …right after Miss Granger and Quidditch.

"The name your brothers took for their shop should have been another big clue for me and it's embarrassing really …that I didn't connect the dotted lines before this last fortnight. Of course, spelling out the name of your company somewhere on your product, instead of just using the initials, would have made my detective work child's-play. But that doesn't matter now. " Minerva said smiling with pride at a suddenly really worried Ron.

"Are you sure that no one else knows?" Ron asked in a state of near panic.

"Calm yourself, Mister Weasley; I honestly do not understand why you could possibly be upset about this," Minerva said surprised. "You have a unique talent that with a bit of polish can easily provide you with a respectable _**source of income**_ for the rest of your life. That is the main reason behind my curiosity as to why …you'd rather work for your brothers …than open your own shop?"

"Anyone can do what I do," Ron admitted, obviously greatly embarrassed. "It's **simple** domestic magic. That's why I didn't get a warning from the Improper Use of Magic office like Harry does …every time I made one. The Ministry doesn't even regard the spells I used …as a violation of the **_Decree for the Reasonable_ _Restrictions of Underage Sorcery_** probation. Besides, you yourself teach, all seventh-year students in your N.E.W.T.'s level class …how to make …what I make."

"You're overlooking a few important facts, Mister Weasley," Minerva replied automatically slipping into teaching mode. "For example, exactly how long have you been making your product?"

"Three summers now."

"So you began to _**mass produce**_ a line of products at age thirteen," Minerva explained, "which in itself is utterly amazing …utilizing a skill, which I am barely able to teach **seventh year** students how to do. Now, doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"Barely able to do...but that's not right? Mum told me that every adult witch and wizard knows how…" Ron began only to be interrupted.

"…The basic **theory** behind how to construct one …'_**YES**__'_, they do. Your Mother was quite correct about that," Minerva declared firmly. "However, the instructions that Professor Flitwick and I give to our students …does not involve the _**actual production**_ of a _**complete unit**_. Try to understand, learning **how** to make something, compared to actually producing that thing …which then works as intended …is often a **_very difficult_** thing to do.

"Yeah …I know all that, but…"

"Another example; every student here at Hogwarts is taught how to fly a broom during first year. However, that requirement of Wizengamot law …doesn't always translate to mean that everyone **flies** as well as your friend …Mister Potter. Miss Granger outright refuses to fly a broom for any reason what-so-ever …due to a fear of heights …I believe? Whereas Assistant Professor Longbottom, for his own physical safety …as well as everyone else's, really shouldn't be allowed to fly …**ever**! My point, Mr. Weasley, is that handling a broom the way Mister Potter does …is a **rare talent**, just as making what you do …is a **rare talent**."

"There is nothing special about what I make" Ron said stubbornly refusing to accept what Professor McGonagall was saying.

"OH! - Is that so? Well then, could you kindly explain to me why every single item you make **sells** as soon as it is **noticed **in the shops?" Minerva said in a matter of fact tone. "In fact I had to call in a big favor to acquire the one for my grandniece.

"Now I don't mean to imply that your product …couldn't stand with a bit of tweaking. The devil is in the details, Mr. Weasley, and your workmanship, although **very good**, could honesty stand …a bit of improvement. That is the reason that your schedule reflects the classes that it does." Minerva said in a matter of fact fashion.

"What?"

"I have already arranged for the business management classes that you've just asked for. But at the same time I have also arranged an apprenticeship for you with an expert in the kind of detailing that you'll need to take a very good product and turn it into an exceptionally fine one. As the quality of your product goes up, so will your profits, which will give you …the respectful _**standard of living**_ that you are looking for."

"An apprenticeship…Professor," Ron asked both intrigued as well as puzzled?

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," Minerva declared proudly, "An apprenticeship. Craftsmanship such as yours …Has to be taught by a master in that craft ...like general carpentry or even fine cabinet making. It must be carefully developed like the **art form** that it is. A lot of Muggle's …can make a violin these days, but it was only one …now very famous Italian **wizard** that had the talent to produce a _**Stradivarius**_."

"A what …Professor?" Ron asked puzzled and utterly clueless.

"Honestly, Ronald, you really should try to expand your horizons," Minerva replied so exasperated …that she slipped and called Ron by his first name. "To paraphrase a famous Muggle; '...There is a more in heaven and earth than was ever dreamt of …**_while playing Quidditch'_**. A whole world of experiences is out there, waiting to be explored …that doesn't directly involve one of the three great _**loves**_ of your life."

"I'll ask Hermione about that violin bloke …if you like, she has a way of explaining things to me that's loads more understandable than the junk the Professor's pile on us …present company **excluded** …of course." Ron said his whole face as well as his ears turning bright red in embarrassment over what he'd said about the Hogwarts staff.

"You just do that, Mr. Weasley…who knows, you might actually learn something." Minerva declared with a half-smile as she rose from her seat and left the Hospital wing.

OoOoOoOo

To be continued.

OoOoOoOo

Author's end of chapter note:

**A dedication;** to Wayne, my much abused muse …sorely missed as I take on this retelling of M&I. his smashingly insightful reviews, thank-you old friend …have been helpful **_as always_**. I hope the above chapter is a good enough reply to all three.

**Back-story notes**, because Billybob does not have a lexicon website of his own. (shucks...darn...gee-whiz) and other such expressions of displeasure.

Its' Back-story time again, this part is for those **few** of you interested in the tiny details that fill in the blanks in a plot. JKR had dozen of back-story notebooks for her seven novels; I on the other hand …only have one.

This also provides a source of embarrassing humor … at my expense …by giving ammunition for the flamer's out there who will use the below to trip-me up on mistakes in my own cannon …LOL …yuck-yuck.

If the character development parts of movies and books …bore you

**Skip this bit.**

OoOoOoOo

This the**'tentative'**** Class list… **by day and period …for **most** of the characters in my story M&I …for the school year …1996-97 (the below is subject to change …without prior notice)

**If I have posted this already, put this down to …brain damage**

The below Initials …figure them out …its not hard.

OoOoOoOo

Monday 1 –

Runes ................................HJG / PpL / GG

Accounts ledgers ...............RW

Criminal Law - Mad-eye .....Hp

Herbology …teaching .........NL

Transfiguration ..................GwP / LL / CC

Trades ...............................VC

Monday 2

Charms ..............................Hp / Rw / HJG/ NL / PpL /LB / DM gang

History of Magic..................GwP / LL / CC

Monday 3

Arithmancy ........................HJG / PpL

Business law .....................Rw

Herbology …teaching .........NL

Wand Combat - Tonks .......Hp

Accounts ledgers ...............GG

Care of Magical creatures ...GwP / LL / CC

Monday 4

Transfiguration ..................Hp / Rw / HJG / PpL / LB/ DM gang

Potions .............................GwP / LL / CC

Herbology …teaching ........NL

Monday 5

Magical healing ..................GwP /LL

Runes ................................HJG / PpL / GG

Defense - Mad-eye ............Rw / NL

Quidditch ....................Hufflepuff practice

Monday night: 8 pm to 9 pm .....Astronomy .......GwP / LL / CC

OoOoOoOo

Tuesday 1

Care of magical creatures .....HJG

Evidence gathering ...............HP

Magical art ..........................Rw / DT / GG

Herbology …teaching ..........NL

Defense Tonks ....................PpL

Potions ..............................GwP / LL / CC

Tuesday 2

Transfiguration ................GwP / LL / CC

History of Magic .................HJG

Magical Art .........................Rw / DT / NL

Divination ..........................PpL / LB / PP / GG

Occlumency / Legilimens ....Hp

Tuesday 3

Understanding Muggle's ....GwP

Herbology ..........................HP / HJG / PpL / LB / PP / NL

Trades ...............................Rw / DT / VC

Business law .....................GG

Tuesday 4

Potions .............................Dm / PpL / HJG / HP

Herbology …teaching ........NL

Trades ..............................Rw / DT / VC

D. A. D. A. .........................GwP / LL / CC

Magical Art .......................GG

Tuesday 5

Defense - Mad-eye ..........GwP / LL

Defense - Tonks ...............NL / RW

Quidditch .............................................Slytherin practice

Tuesday night ............Astronomy ..................HJG / PpL / GG / VC / NL

OoOoOoOo

Wednesday 1

Herbology …teaching ..............NL

Magical Languages .................PpL / HJG / VC / DM

Business law ..........................Rw / GG

Criminal Law - Mad-eye ..........Hp

History of Magic ......................GwP / LL / CC

Wednesday 2

Herbology .............................GwP / LL / CC

History Magic .........................HJG

Occlumency / legilimens .........Hp

Herbology …teaching .............NL

Trades ...................................Rw / DT / VC

Divination ..............................PpL / LB / PP / GG

Wednesday 3

Potions ................................DM / PpL / Hp / HJG

Herbology …teaching ...........NL

Trades .................................Rw / GG / DT / VC

Charms ................................GwP / LL / CC

Wednesday 4

Herbology ............................Hp / HJG / PpL / NL / LB / PP

Trades ..................................Rw / GG / DT / VC

Charms .................................GwP / LL / CC

Wednesday 5

Defense - Tonks .......................NL / HJG

Quidditch ............practice Gryffindor ..............Rw / Hp / GwP

Wednesday night ...............Astronomy ..............GwP / LL / CC

OoOoOoOo

Thursday 1

Charms ...................................Hp / Rw / HJG / NL / PpL / DM gang

Herbology ...............................GwP / LL / CC

Thursday 2

Care of magical Creatures .......HJG

Defense - Tonks .......................PpL

Evidence gathering ...................HP

Magical art ................................NL

Accounts ledgers ......................Rw

D. A. D. A. .................................GwP / LL / CC

Thursday 3

Understanding Muggle's ..........GwP / LL / CC

Transfiguration ........................Hp / Rw / HJG / NL / PpL / DM gang

Thursday 4

Magical Languages ..................PpL / HJG / VC / DM

Magical Art ...............................Rw

Herbology …teaching ................NL

Care of magical creatures ........GwP / LL / CC

Wand combat- Tonks ................HP

Thursday 5Defense Tonks ........GwP / PpL / HJG

Defense Mad-eye ......................NL / Rw

Quidditch ....................Ravenclaw practice

Thursday night ...........Astronomy .....................HJG / PpL / HJG / VC / NL

OoOoOoOo

Friday 1

Arithmancy .................................GwP / LL / CC

D. A. D. A. ...................................Rw / HJG / NL / PpL / DM gang

Friday 2

Arithmancy .................................GwP / LL / CC

Magical healing ...........................Hp / Rw / HJG / NL / PpL / DM gang

Friday 3

D. A. D. A. ...................................Rw / HJG / NL / PpL / DM gang

Runes ........................................GwP / LL / CC

Friday 4

Runes .........................................GwP / LL / CC

Magical healing ...........................Hp / Rw / HJG / NL / PpL / DM gang

Friday Night ...............free ....................no Quidditch practice

OoOoOoOo

**Okay for those of you who couldn't figure it out**

**PpL –** Pansy Parkinson Longbottom

**GwP – **Ginerva Weasley Potter

**DM gang – **Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, Crabbe (but **not** GG = Gregory Goyle)

**CC** – Colin Creevey.

**PP** – Parvati Patil

**LB** – lavender Brown

**DT** – Dean Thomas

You should know the rest.

Enuff said …end trans ………


	17. Chapter 17

Marriage and Inheritance;

Chapter 17 entitled; **Facing Reality**

**By: Billybob**

**Word count: 6648**

OoOoOoOo

**Blah …Blah …Blah: **this is where you read the same intro I've used for the last 16 chapters, the one that you've stopped reading …awhile ago.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own squat, JKR owns everything HP …we all know that …right?

Oh wait, here's something new!

**Author's rant:** In response to a review

Alright then …time for an audience quiz …I need a show of hand's ...please?

Who here is still under the absurd illusion that I have more than the most basic grasp of composition, punctuation, grammar, spelling or sentence structure?

Anyone?

Ah, I thought not!

My story M&I is like …no frills …tap water; with those really good HP fan-fiction stories …written with perfect grammar by the great geniuses of composition and spelling …are like a rare fine wine. (Fortunately for me) there are still a few of the common throng that drinks plain water.

In other words, don't expect too much from me. I'm just a so-so story-teller using bad prose

…enuff said.

OoOoOoOo

Roll Film

OoOoOoOo

"Ginny …settle down a-bit", Harry said trying to keep up with his clearly furious fast moving fiancée as they made there way to the Dowry Tower the evening of first September.

"I settle down all-right, as soon as I **kill** that self-absorbed bint," Ginny retorted in a semi-growl.

"Ginny Luv you can't do that," Harry said frantically. "Remember what McGonagall said, with the unstable mental state Ron's in …any _**physical**_ attack on Hermione will end-up harming your brother far more than anything you do to her".

"The stupid Git …shouldn't always protect her, in fact …he needs a better girlfriend," Ginny shouted as she threw up both arms in frustration as she slowed her pace to a more reasonable walking speed.

"**Granted** …but that's not a choice that you can make for him. Besides, even Ron admits that Hermione, saved him from the overly-eager …physically-voluminous …Mandy," Harry said as a joke in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Admit it Luv, you really didn't want him settling down with that …that - …well, she's not a slag …precisely, but then again …she isn't the settle down and have rug-rats type …either?"

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare rob me …of my righteous rage." Ginny said spinning about to face her nearly out of breath boyfriend. "Between the half-truths and outright distortions that …**SHE** …told you …and what Ron suspects about her next gambit in the _**Krum fling,**_ which I might ad - nicely counters - that smelly load of rubbish … 'he's so good in bed, that I'm scared of him' …fairytale excuse …that Hermione fed you at dinner. Really Harry … after all that utter nonsense …I can't for the life of me …understand why …you're now suddenly defending her actions?"

"I'm defending nothing; I'm merely pointing out that acting impulsively right now; without giving serious thought to the collateral damage of what might indeed be …a well earned **revenge** …will most likely end-up hitting the **wrong **target.

"Wait _**one dam-second**_, who are you?" Ginny asked sarcastically. "You can't be the same …damn the torpedoes …full speed ahead, Potter, who at age eleven rushed off after the Sorcerers Stone …who then at age twelve …went down to the Chamber of Secrets to save some silly girl …or the bloke who at age fifteen …planed on running headlong into danger at the Department of Mysteries …without help?"

"I've learned **the hard way** …the cost of being so impetuous, Ginny, Sirius died because of my …act first …think later tendencies." Harry said in an annoyed tone. So, let's not rush headlong into this …problem, before we have all our ducks in a row?"

"I really hate it …when you're right," Ginny admitted with a sigh, the wind going out of the sails of her anger.

"Now that I think on it …I realize that It wasn't until I heard Ron's side of his mucked-up relationship with Granger …that I became aware that Hermione repeated stressed **only** her **physical addictiveness** to Ron's bedroom skills …and she did this far more often …than she emphasized any _**emotional attachment**_ to your brother".

"I'm not surprised, Harry …he is merely a stand-in …just as my brother suspects, for the real love of Hermione's life, Viktor Krum," Ginny said sadly, "but I still want to make her pay for playing Ron."

"But Gin-gin …my best-mate had enough faith in you being able to handle Mr. **ten-hands**, without his interfering. Don't you think you owe him the same restraint and forbearance?

"Yeah, I guess so", Ginny admitted with extreme reluctance and a shrug of her shoulders. "I just never thought that Hermione of all people …would fall in love with a Bad boy …womanizing Prat that's suffering from the Peter Pan Syndrome."

"The …what …syndrome?"

"The Peter Pan Syndrome, I read about in a mental Healer workbook that dad brought home once in a futile attempt to understand the childish behavior of my twin brothers", Ginny declared in way of explanation. "Fred and George have the social immaturity that the syndrome mentions …up to the nines; so they'll undoubtedly become older in age …as will Viktor …but the three of them will …never …ever, actually grow-up.

"If you combine the already impractical - dream of making Viktor Krum give up his Quidditch groupies …with Hermione's addiction to taking-on …Don Quixote style tasks, such as s.p.e.w. or reforming the unreformable bad-boys of the world …like Malfoy …or a certain Bulgarian seeker. I don't need to have an Outstanding in Divination to predict that a lot of the heartache in Hermione's future …will be from the bad choices that she's been making concerning Ron … It would be poetic justice if …her living alone fear …that bit with the cat, ends-up being her destiny …after all.

"Ouch, draw in your claws Gin-gin, Hermione's has been one of my closes friends for five and a half years and I'm having a hard enough time dealing with the sex god …rubbish she fed me," Harry began to say as they climbed the final stairs to their second floor chambers inside the dowry tower, only to be interrupted.

"So Hermione called you a sex god, and Ginny disagrees with that assessment. Is that what I'm hearing?" Neville asked with an amused chuckle while leaning on the wall of the hallway.

"Don't push me 'Longbottom' …or I'll hex you good", Ginny snapped back in a foul temper. "I'm not in the mood to take any cheek from you".

"Wow girl, settle down …I was only kidding", Neville said raising both arms to show that he was unarmed. "Oi Harry, what's got your brides knickers in a twist?"

"Ron and Hermione …of course," Harry said stating the obvious.

"And what are those two love-birds rowing about …this time? Neville snorted in a long suffering tone.

"Don't try to blame Ron for any of this, Potter", Ginny threatened. "This is all that bookworms doing."

"You told her what Hermione said?" Neville asked looking at Harry in surprised.

"How do you know what was said", Ginny said turning abruptly on Neville with a desire to _**maim, disfigure and then Kill **_look in her eyes.

"Ginny, before you hex me into the next century, think about the seating arrangement at dinner", Neville said calmly. "Remember …Luna pulled you aside to explain herself better, that left me to guard Pansy's outer flank from that glaring with malice …Git …David. Next to me was Pans and next to her was Hermione …talking to Harry in an indiscreetly boisterous manner. My Slytherin lady-love had often told me that a girl can learn loads …by just sitting perfectly still …invisible in plain sight …while listening attentively.

"I think my Pansy heard every single word that Harry and Granger said to each other, but then …it gets even better, for my Pans is a great _**people observer**_", Neville said with obvious pride. "She can pick-out tiny little nuances that I seem to always miss. Little give-a-way's of true intention …in the tone of the voice and subtle body language. This skill will serve her well as a diplomat I'm sure …which makes me ever so glad that she's on our side in this war.

"My Pans saw right through Hermione's doublespeak, for the Hermione that I described to her …the girl I've known …from a distance, for five years and the Hermione she listened too at dinner tonight …appear to be two very different people. To sort-out the contradictions …Pansy proceeded to pump me for information on Hermione's personal history or what I knew of it. Her goal in this I think …was to balance any preconceived stereotypical Gryffindor myths surrounding our favorite bushy haired know-it-all that she had developed while living in Slytherin".

"But you don't know that much! Hell …I myself …don't know squat about her prior to her getting on the Hogwarts express first year." Harry declared resentfully.

"That what I told Pansy …on the way back from the Headmaster's office after our chat ..."

"What was that about Nev?" Harry asked suddenly worried …interrupting his friend, "are you facing a _**spot of bother**_ over what happened on the train?"

"Not a bit, so don't worry on that score, in fact when we arrived I found Lord Parkinson and the Wizarding Barrister for the Malfoy family in the room …having a proper row," Neville said smiling broadly. "Malfoy's legal blood-sucker was loudly demanding that I be sacked as a professor for the _**unprovoked assault**_ on an innocent passerby in the train carriage, the aggrieved young master Malfoy.

"While Lord Parkinson at the same time was trying to invoke the ancient custom of Blood feud by the Parkinson and Longbottom clans …against the entire Malfoy clan for starting the entire ruckus with a physical blow to my _**'wife'**_

"Didn't Dumbledore try to stop this?

"Professor McGonagall did, to limited success; the headmaster on the other hand, appeared to find the entire blood feud concept …extremely amusing."

"He would," Harry replied with scorn. "So how did it end?"

"Dumbledore claimed the two grievances before him to have equal standing and merit. Then he declared that the each action put forward by the two parties involved canceled out the other …making both litigants complaints …null and void."

"That does fit the Headmasters twisted sense of justice, right down to the ground," Harry said with disgust.

"Neither side won or lost anything …nothing was settled _**definitively**_ …one way or the other …which is stereotypical Dumbledore, according to my beloved Pans," Neville replied. "Her dad …Lord Parkinson believes that evil wizards like '**he who can't be named'** flourish precisely because good people …like our headmaster fail to confront evil head-on, they aren't prepared to do what's needed to put an end to it once and for all.

"That's horrible, good people are dying out there, and he won't lift a finger," Ginny said exasperated.

"Yeah that's the way it looks …doesn't it? But after pondering on it a bit, I'm beginning to have second thoughts." Neville said, rubbing his chin deep in thought, more or less thinking out loud. "I was reading a novel over summer holiday set during Napoleon's winter retreat from Moscow. I can't help but wonder if our Headmaster is pulling the same kind-of rear-guard action here. He could have taken a stand in his office against the Malfoy barrister tonight, but he didn't! Instead he seems to me to be …obsessed with just delaying things, both with the Parkinson-Malfoy confrontation and from what you've told me of the current battle with he-who-shall-not-be-named".

"Harry, Neville might have a point here." Ginny said suddenly interested.

"Then there was this article in the _'Prophet' _this summer which the Ministry was quick to denounce, alluding to a _**chosen-one**_, a bloke who is supposed to be the one foreseen to take out the dark lord", Neville said giving Harry a very knowing look. "Do you think the prophecy that I broke during the Ministry fight in May, might have mentioned the identity of the Chosen-one? It's a real pity, that we'll never know the contents of that Prophecy …isn't it Harry?"

"Harry and Ginny blushed hard and a suspicion long held by Neville was confirmed.

"Nev …about that prophecy …I'm not allowed …" Harry began only to be interrupted.

"…No worries. Harry, I've learned …just recently, that the ability to keep a secret is often in direct proportion to the number of people who know it," Neville said sympathetically. "But let's just suppose that this …Chosen one …is too young or not trained-up enough to face this dark wizard …right now?

"Assuming that's true, conducting a rear-guard …delaying action against the bad-guys, might postpone a meeting engagement …until the hero is experienced enough for a successful outcome to any final show-down".

"I never looked at it that way; maybe Dumbledore isn't crazy …just clever like a fox?" Ginny admitted as she mulled over the idea.

"Neville my friend you're starting to sound more and more like Ron, he bends my ear all the time about strategy and small unit tactics." Harry said chuckling. "It was bad enough …when he applied that kind-of stuff to just Quidditch, but after the battle at the end of last term he went on and on about how we should have applied what we do on the pitch to what happened at the department of Mysteries.

"He went into this long rant on how we went into the Ministry totally ill-prepared …without a battle plan or an exit strategy. He kept telling me how the Death Eaters threw away their advantage of surprise by making a noisy …arrogant show-off …entrance."

"Ron was spot-on about that, Harry," Neville replied. "When I told Pans about what happened …she told me that Lucius Malfoy had been stupid …to get us into a cross fire situation …only to throw it away by announcing he couldn't use it …so as to protect the prophecy in my pocket."

"And Pansy told you all this?"

"My lady is not only drop dead gorgeous, she is also has a dazzlingly ingenious mind," Neville said all but literally beaming with pride. "I'm the luckiest man alive to have a fiancée with such stunning-looks and razor sharp-wits mixed together in the same deliciously sexy package."

"Singing my praises - yet again …my love," Pansy said in an artificially sad and resigned tone …as she entered the hallway. Although by outward appearance she seemed unhappy about her fiancée boasting about her to his friends. Internally, Pansy was beyond description …_**delighted**_ at having a man in her life …uplift her sprits rather than belittle and humiliate her as Draco had so often done. "_Yes he's definitely a keeper_," she said to herself …as she moved across the hall to melt happily in Neville's arms. "Did you miss me, honey?" she asked coyly.

"As always, my dear," Neville replied snuggling with his lady. "I take it the subtle interrogation is over …so tell us, what did you learn?"

"Not here Nev, the **walls** have **ears**," she replied while gesturing toward the magic portraits on the wall, the occupants of these paintings unashamedly straining to hear every word. The same artwork that now showed their displeasure at being robbed of a tasty bit of gossip, with groans of regret and mumbled complaints.

OoOoOoOo

**Pansy POV**

The two couples then moved down the hall to the door marked 'Potter & Weasley' where Pansy humorously resisted Neville's half hearted attempt at an inappropriate for an assistant Professor snog …by opening the door to the Potter Flat …without ceremony and marched right into the first 'home' that Ginny would share with Harry outside of Norton Island.

Seeing the instant disappointment clear as day on Neville's face, Pansy was quick to make amends. "Nev darling, don't make a fuss again …please. When we are lawfully married, I promise that you'll get to perform the _**carry me across the threshold tradition**_, as well as all the other wedding night …duties and privileges afforded to a new husband."

The future **duties** of a new husband …bit, made Neville blush so hard with anticipation that he appeared to be …just for an instant …like a full-blown …Weasley! And Pansy all but glowed red …herself, as she too was caught up in the vision of making love to her gentle and utterly adorable Herbologist.

She had pressed hard the physical aspects of her relationship with Neville almost right from the off, thinking that sex was all she had to offer a man …and when he had gently pushed her away, she had felt anxious about his feelings towards her and was worried and filled with doubts about her sexual attractiveness as a woman. It took time and patience for Pansy to realize how desperately Neville wanted to know her better, **as a person**.

She knew he desired her body, the swimming costume he'd worn that summer at Norton Island left clearly defined anatomical proof …of his carnal yearnings. This determination on his part to get to know Pansy as something more than just a breeder, had shocked and thrilled the ice queen down to her very core. This was not the kind of man she was use to, not the kind of man any Slytherin girl was use too.

'_It was all Snape's fault'_, Pansy had decided after considerable soul searching. Blood-purity had been used by her former head of house as a ingenious …manipulation tool, designed to keep good Slytherin Girls in-house, preventing them from finding out …first hand, by dating outside of Slytherin …that they could get far better treatment from a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or even a Hufflepuff boy, than the in-house shite's like …Malfoy, Nott and Crabbe.

Those slimy Gits had …thanks to Snape …a more or less captive audience of Slytherin girls who'd been brainwashed into accepting lower quality men within their house …as **the price of staying pure**. What utter rubbish! Her daddy had been right, what the old families of Wizarding England needed was fresh blood; this went doubly so for Slytherin's. There had to be nice blokes and birds in the other houses, purebloods of good families like her Neville. The longer Pansy was around Neville, Ginny and Harry the more determined she became to open the door of romantic possibility to her former dorm mates, as well as her few male friends …like Greg.

Summerby was a lousy Prat to be sure, but Pansy wasn't going to fall into the stereotype mistake of thinking all the blokes from David's house were unredeemable Parts like Summerby was. That way of thinking had almost blinded her forever from the chance of a better life with Neville. If Harry Potter was forcing himself to be more open minded, could a Parkinson do less?"

OoOoOoOo

The lounge that Pansy entered was identical in every respect to the one she now shared with Neville. It was small in square-footage and it stuffed with old furniture dating back to the previous century. There were two easy chairs, a tiny loveseat and two study desks made of ancient pine with matching chairs. The room just felt crowded to Pansy and she doubted that Ginny could comfortably entertain a party of more than …six in her lounge.

Then suddenly realization hit her like a stunning hex, "why that devious old coot! If Dumbledore arranged the smallness of these living quarters …on purpose; then the headmaster would have to pay a heavy forfeit for this particular insult. The smallness of these chambers had to be a deliberate ploy of some kind, the purpose behind it …was still unclear. However …Pansy was determined to figure it out sooner or later.

As she stood there and turned it over in her mind, as the Potters unhappily looked over their flat …she accepted the distinct possibility that Dumbledore might not be behind this at all, a possibility due to the fact that the Dowry Tower had been built a good two hundred years before the Headmasters birth. The question was whether or not whoever had set-up the Dowry tower originally …had shrewdly arranged the Dowry couples chamber's size to force all social interactions to take place in the more generously spacious …common room. In fact the more she looked about …the more Pansy was convinced that even a gathering of six in this tiny flat …wouldn't work.

The three other rooms in the flat had given proof of Pansy's worse fears. The two bedrooms were exceedingly cramped and resembled in size …the wooden crate that contained the new Grand piano for the music room at the Parkinson estate. The bed itself was far too narrow for a couple to even cuddle on …in comfort …not to mention anything else of a more …intimate nature. The girth the bed across and the space between the bed and the wall couldn't have been more than 48 inches total. The whole flat was in fact considerably smaller than just one of Pansy's walk-in closet at the Parkinson estate.

The disappointment on the faces of Harry and Ginny as they examined the tiny bathroom that consisted of a toilet and shower stall combined into one, which wasn't large enough to be used simultaneously by more than **one** person. All-in-all it appeared smaller than the smallest broom-cupboard that Harry had ever taken Ginny into …for a quick snog …during the last school term.

"It appears that our beloved headmaster was right about the bedrooms being used exclusively for sleeping. Even a very thin person in that bed …who tosses and turns during the night …will find them-selves laid-out on the floor in no time at all," Ginny said peering into a tiny bedroom from the doorway …with ill concealed contempt.

"Oh I agree", Neville said as he leaned against the doorway. "Pans and I came to the same conclusion when we saw our chambers, not twenty minutes ago. We tried to remove the dividing wall between the two bedrooms, and failed. Then we tried to move the two small beds into the lounge area …to transform them in one larger bed or two single beds …in a room that we could share at night …but again we failed, the beds are charmed not to move at all".

"Apparently, the original builders of this tower put in place numerous charms that prevent any change inside these chambers," Pansy said. "But you haven't learned the worse yet. Harry …Ginny; just try to be in one of the bedrooms at the same time, you'll find that one of you will be forcefully expelled out of the room."

"What?" Harry shouted. "We can't even sleep side-by-side?"

"Apparently not," Neville said shaking his head sadly. "I hate to admit it but I gave serious consideration to op-out of the Dowry tower entirely and take up the Professor quarters offered to me by the Headmaster."

"What stopped you?" Harry asked smiling.

"Pansy found away around the charms, of course", Neville said again beaming with pride. "We couldn't move the beds, or banish the furniture in our small lounge to make room for any kind of transfigured bed. But Pansy …out of frustration discovered that you can shrink the furniture down small enough to fit inside a doll house. That's what we ended up doing. We charmed together a child's Doll house and shrunk all the furniture into it. We now have two regular sized dorm beds provided by a castle House-elf …sitting in our small lounge."

"Why two beds?" Ginny asked surprised.

"I wanted one bed and Neville said **no**," Pansy said in a clearly unhappy huff.

"Oh …this is good news," Ginny said sarcastically. "So I'm not the only bride deprived of my husband's bed?"

"That's not true Love," Harry said clearly offended. "You've slept next to me …in the same bed …every night …since Dowry Day."

"There is more to a marriage than sharing the same bed …to **sleep in**?" Ginny protested loudly,"

"Here …here!" Pansy said in a huff …agreeing whole heartedly with her red-haired friend.

"Pansy, we've been through this, I am your fiancé …not your husband." Neville answered in a tired …put-upon tone. "I promised your father when we came back to Hogwarts, that I wouldn't take unfair sexual advantage of our engagement. I want you to wear white on our wedding day without shame. Besides, I am sure that many of the couples in this tower will have no trouble at all with the sleeping arrangements that we found when we opened our chamber's door."

"Neville's right, I doubt that David and Luna will be in any hurry to share a bed." Harry said countering the arguments of the ladies insightfully.

"You can add Granger to that list," Pansy said with an angry sneer. "I just had a chat with that frigid bint. She seemed to me to be all but delighted at the thought of any excuse to keep your friend Ron at arms length. I know she told you that Weasley is sexually irresistible, but the girl I just talked too is in no hurry to get anywhere near …the so-called best lover she has ever had."

"So Hermione - flat out - lied to me?" Harry said his anger building.

"Harry …I never said that, so don't put words into my mouth and stop being so ruddy naïve!" Pansy retorted sharply. "The world isn't black and white like you think it is; Gryffindor's aren't all good …anymore than Slytherin's are all Death Eaters and therefore …all bad.

"I personally don't think Granger was lying to you about Weasley's bedroom skills. I sure that in her mind …Weasley is the best lover she has ever had, precisely because of the type of man Weasley is. He's a **giver**, it's as plain as that, and Krum from what I've read of his off pitch activities is a **taker**." Pansy said explaining things. "I haven't been oblivious to what the trio does around here. I could tell …even from as far away as the Slytherin table in the great Hall …that Granger was the head researcher for your little group, that you where the defacto leader and Weasley …the support staff."

"Hey …hold on! Are you calling my brother a servant?" Ginny growled.

"Don't you go jumping to any erroneous conclusions either …**RED**," Pansy said accidentally calling Ginny the unofficial nickname that everyone at Hogwarts used when describing Harry's girlfriend …out of her presence …of course. No one in their right mind …**ever** called any of the Weasley's to their face …red, carrot-top or apple …out of a fully justified fear of being hexed into next year. The whole Weasley clan had notorious tempers and Ginny's Bat-Bogey hex was said to be gruesome.

"Don't call me Red …ice queen," Ginny growled.

"I won't …if you forgo jumping to conclusions before I have a chance to explain my self", Pansy countered. "What I'm trying to tell you is that your brother is just the type of bloke that sees a need and then before anyone else notices what's missing …and without waiting around to be asked …fills it. Loads of times I've seen Weasley fix a plate with food for Granger long before the bookworm rushes in to dinner **late** …from the library. He's also the one that sneaks food out of the great hall for the know-it-all when she skips meals entirely. I've never seen Potter do that for her".

"Hey, wait a sec. You never saw me do it because …I never had too. Ron always took care of …" Harry said his statement tapering off at the end as the implications hit home.

"…Precisely, you just took it for granted that Ron would do it, the same bloke who does the exact same thing for you …when you get into one of your famous …"it's all my fault" funks. Weasley has zero table manners, he eats like a disgusting pig himself, but he also never gets so absorbed in stuffing food in his own pie-hole, to fail to gently remind Granger …whose nose is always stuck in a book, even during meals …with understated nudges too not to forget to eat.

"That's what a giver does; he provides the little things that often goes unnoticed that make everyday life bearable for those he feels are more important than himself …people who are often far too busy to stop and smell the roses".

"I'm a terrible friend," Harry said with thick self-loathing.

"That's rubbish, so stop it right now; we don't have the time, it's getting late and I'm tired. Besides …Granger is just as oblivious to the support Weasley supplies you-lot …as you are and she's the quote; smartest witch of our age." Pansy snapped.

"I think I like you again Pans …that was spot-on …well done." Ginny said smiling.

"Whatever …as I was saying, Weasley is a classical giver, his first thought is always the needs of others. So it can't be that big of a stretch to think that sexually …he'd be a giver in the bedroom too, with Grangers pleasure …his primary concern.

"But Ron calls Hermione sex-god claims rubbish!"

"Of course he would Harry," Neville said, chuckling in amusement. "Ron thinks **he is** rubbish …at everything, even I have more self-confidence than he does."

"So which is it?" Harry asked. "Is Hermione pulling a scam on Ron, or not? Talking to you two has me more confused than ever.

"To tell the truth, Harry …I'm not sure." Pansy said apologetically

"Why not, didn't Neville say that you were an expert people watcher?" Harry asked his temper flaring in frustration. "You're supposed to be able to use body language to tell when people are lying".

"That's true enough for the most part, when the person I'm watching, has their mind made up on an issue, I don't have any trouble telling how firmly their resolve is behind that issue", Pansy explained. "The problem is I don't think Granger has made up her mind.

"Draco for example …isn't the sharpest knife in the tray so he's an easy read. He may lack the physical courage to carry out the atrocities of a rank and file Death Eater. Deed's of despicable horror that we've all read about every day now in the Daily Prophet.

"But as far as Draco's mind-set goes, as long as his own hands are free of blood …he is unashamedly supportive of the extremely violent blood-purity carnage carried out against the Muggleborn minority of the Wizarding population. When it comes to the issue of the genocide against the un-pure, Draco Malfoy is in prefect lockstep with he-who-shall-not-be-named. Nott and Crabbe are also an easy to read on the Death Eater mentality issue.

"However, I noticed during last term that the definition of what is acceptable to the pure-blood elitist of our world …has apparently been narrowed". Pansy said revealing a little known truth that Harry, Ginny and even Neville were unaware of. "Take my friend Gregory Goyle for example; he used to be one of the Malferret's primary enforcers. As his right arm Greg use to be in the thick of things. But now, he's more or less an outcast from Draco's inner circle, he and Zabini have been recently kept at arms length from those who share the Malfoy bigotry.

"So does this mean that Zabini has turned his back on Draco anti-Muggle hatred?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Not openly, that would be an extremely foolish thing to do for any Slytherin. However, being of Italian extraction, it has been determined that he is no longer _**good enough**_ to be apart of the **all British** Death Eater movement in the United Kingdom," Pansy replied calmly. "I'm also guessing that my friend Greg's estrangement from Draco's inner circle is due to the fact that his mother was also born outside of England. She's a Spaniard by birth and although she was of pure-blood stock for five generations, and his father has been with the Dark-lord since the beginning. Greg was told during summer holiday …by his own father, no less …that because of his non-English mother, that fact alone had made him unacceptable to receive the dark-mark and service in the Death Eater ranks.

"So what you're saying is …had it not been for being given birth too by foreign mothers …Zabini and Goyle would be in the heart of the Malfoy camp right now". Ginny asked with contempt.

"There you go again …thinking in black and white terms," Pans said. "You Gryffindor's don't exclusively wear white hats. According to history, that piece of scum that betrayed Harry's parents to their death wasn't a Slytherin; he was a Brave and Noble Gryffindor. Neither house is prefect

"We have before us, a once in a century chance to bridge the chasm that separate our two houses and I personally refuse to allow this rare opportunity for my former dorm mates …to find the same kind of happiness that I have with Neville.

"I see in Hermione confusion and uncertainty," Pansy said expounding on her observations. "I feel that's she is torn between two lovers and it makes her feel like a fool, loving both of them …even she must know …was against all the traditional rules. She could see advantages with both men, Ronald and Viktor.

"Weasley, as I said …is a giver, loyal and kindhearted, I am convinced that Hermione knows full well …that he loves her totally and without reservation. Unlike Krum, who's womanizing is legendary …she also knows without a shred of doubt that Weasley would **never be unfaithful** to her. Only a fool would ignore such devotion and Granger in spite of all of her naiveté about Krum is certainty no fool.

"If Viktor is addicted to one night stands with groupies and Hermione on some level _**knows this**_, why does she continue to go back to him?" Harry asked.

"The answer to that I believe …in short …is international fame, great wealth, political influence which could promote her future career ambitions …and last and by no means least, Viktor could offer Hermione something that she knows full well that her heartsick - poor as dirt - Weasley couldn't.

"What's that?"

"The perks of being apart of the rich social elite", Pansy said …stating the obvious. "Krum could take her to exclusive parties attended by the most famous and powerful witches and wizards in Europe. He could shower her with expensive gifts that would dazzle even the smartest witch of our age. Finally he is destined to become a full Baron of the Bulgarian nobility at the death of his father; the potential title of Baroness would be an incredibly intense aphrodisiac for any ambitious Bookworm.

"So Baron Krum …the irresistible, is then the obvious choice?" Ginny said with scorn.

"Yes, he would be …for any woman fully prepared to share Krum's bed with a never ending list of young …boyish looking …pre-teen girls." Pansy said calmly summing up. "Hermione must realize on some level …that if Krum's womanizing continues …it will leave her the laughing-stock of Europe for she will be regarded as Krum's wife …in **name only**.

"Her greatest fear must be that Krum …the great Bulgarian playboy and womanizer might …**just perhaps …**while on tour in the midst of a one night stand …find a girl that could abruptly **displace** Ms. Granger as his number one wife and potential mother of his **legitimate** children. These eastern European Wizarding nobles still engage in the ancient custom of multiple wife marriages and I can't see any self-respecting English girl voluntarily wanting to become Krum's third or fourth wife. This unpleasant possibility must be giving Granger plenty of sleepless nights".

"That she's staying up at night, torn between two lovers, doesn't give me a whole lot of comfort," Ginny said with a half-growl.

"It's her decision to make Ginny," Pansy replied. "

"Yeah, that does seems to be the general consensus," Ginny said looking sternly at her embarrassed dowry spouse.

"I take it; you had a chat with your best mate - about Granger - after dinner?" Pansy asked …rhetorically, as she drew her wand and began to shrink the furniture in the Potter lounge. Meanwhile Neville moved to transform each of the bedrooms into a one-person study, complete with bookcase and desk, lamp and chair. While this was happening Harry explained once again to his friends what he had just told Ginny, namely all he had learned from Ron in the hospital wing, ending his tale with the same phrase he had used when he had told Ginny … "So, what do you think?"

Pansy was the first to answer, "I'll need time to think it all through …of course. Although my first impression is that Ron's ploy theory …is most likely, the correct interpretation of Granger's actions since he woke up".

"Neville?" Harry asked looking with concern toward his deep in thought friend.

"I don't know, Harry …I'd hate to think of Hermione as being so heartless and manipulative of Ron's affections. Ron always wore his feelings out in the open, his heart all but literally on his sleeve, with Hermione seeming so busy with other things that she was oblivious to how he felt about her. As thick as I've been about anything outside of a green house, even I knew Ron was a total goner when it came to Granger. But now, after what I've just heard from you and Pansy …well …I just don't know anymore".

"**But she's using him**?" both Harry and Ginny said at the same time.

"We don't know that for sure, do we?" Neville said standing up for his option. "I was taught as a little boy …not to think badly of people until they give me reason too. I refuse to believe that Hermione has played Ron …just to force Krum to make her a better offer …I prefer to think that Hermione's proposal was legitimate …until the proof otherwise is literally …rubbed in my face".

"I don't **want** to believe it either, Neville. But what else am I to think, everything Ron said made sense", Harry said frustrated. "Even she admitted that she had backed away from him romantically".

"Only time will tell, Harry. If I'm wrong about Hermione, I'll be the first to say so. But for right now, I'm done in." Neville said fighting back a yawn. "So if you'll excuse me, I'm for bed …goodnight all. Try not to stay up too late love; you'll sleep through your first classes tomorrow". And with that said …Neville left the Potter place **alone**.

"Fancy that, the honeymoon is over before the wedding", Pansy declared with a chuckle. "The nerve of the man, I don't know whether to feel insulted or not? Does he trust me to take care of myself or has he abandoning his bride to see her own way home unescorted".

"I think he trusts you Pans" Ginny said quickly.

"Maybe he wants to use the loo first, after all …it's not very big" Harry added looking into the tiny bathroom and shaking his head sadly in disappointment.

"Sweet Merlin …Harry, you're spot on!" Pansy said surprised and aghast. "That lovable Git of mine is trying to pull a fast one on me. He should know by now that I use the loo **first**, especially in the morning. Goodnight all…" Pansy declared as she rushed out of the Potter flat, leaving an amused Harry and Ginny in her wake.

OoOoOoOo

To be continued

Posts for M&I will be slow in coming from now on …as I'm losing my job on March 27. It's being outsourced overseas, due to good old fashion American …corporate greed.

However, this story is not abandoned …so stay tuned.


	18. Chapter 18

**Marriage and Inheritance**

**Chapter 18: **entitled: **"Manipulations"**

**Word count**: 9,169 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

**Author**: Billybob

Category: post O.o.t.P ... AU - Alternate Universe — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**Warning # 1**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

OoOoOoOo

**Time line**: begins late July 1996 summer holiday between HP school terms 5 and 6

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write smut.

OoOoOoOo

**Roll Film**

OoOoOoOo

By all rights, if experience and Knowledge in her field were taken into account Madam Pomfrey should have been a full fledged Healer …instead of just a Matron / nurse that had been her destiny. Unfortunately for her …at the time she began her medical training some one hundred odd years ago …with the exact time-line lost to history for it would be a dangerously unhealthy endeavor to ask the Matron of Hogwarts her age.

Anyroad at the time of her training the position of Healer was exclusively held by men. This barefaced bit of sexism cost the Wizarding world a huge amount in pain and suffering by disqualifying many a brilliant witch from the highest level of magical medicine. Whereas most of these highly intelligent women turned there back on the healing profession and devote their talents to other fields. For her part Poppy Rose Pomfrey was determined to ease others suffering in spite of the glass ceiling she'd encountered with the men-only club of healers and generation after generation of Hogwarts students had benefited from her decision.

It is a little known fact …that the library at Hogwarts has an extensive collection of medical related - leather bound - volumes …concerning counter curses and Hexes for a wide variety of aliments and illnesses. This special area of the restricted section was reportedly far larger than its counterpart at **Saint** **Mungo's hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries** in London. In fact …the Medical library at Hogwarts is considered to be the national depository for all medical information within the United Kingdom. Being the school matron …Poppy had taken advantage of frequent periods of idleness in-between injuries that often happened at Hogwarts …by reading-up on anything that might even remotely reflect on the kind of accidental hexing that might accrue while young people learn to handle Magic.

Over the course of a number of decades Poppy's knowledge began to surpass that of the average male healer, which was why the London Hospital had no qualms at turning over too a mere matron a complicated medical case like Ronald Weasley.

Any successful matron worth her salt quickly learns the importance of schedules, bed checks of patience's at regular intervals, for Poppy her first check on someone under her care was six in the morning. Having hosted the youngest Weasley boy numerous times over the last five terms, Poppy knew that Ronald was not a morning person, so you can imagine her surprise to find at six in the morning a fully awake Ronald, completely dressed and reading a book. Clearly the young man was eager and ready to go, but Poppy wasn't about to let him go before giving him once again, the same instructions as he had been given by the matron on the pervious two days.

"Alright Mr. Weasley, you have the supply of pain potions I gave you yesterday".

"Yes, Madam".

"They won't do any good to anyone …still in the bottle unused. Don't try to be macho about pain at this level, when your leg hurts …"

"I know …I know".

"As I told you several times already …for the next sixty days your leg will be surrounded by the magical equivalent of the Muggle full leg cast …

"That's the immobility thingies made of concrete …" Ron interjected

"Plaster …Mr. Weasley …it's made of plaster …and your lucky we wizards have a less uncomfortable alternative. Now understand this …the 'invisible cast hex' will make your right leg stiff as a flag pole and protect it from all but truly massive blows. The surgeons of St. Mungo's were able to reconstruct the arteries and veins of your right leg, but the repairs are very delicate and will require time to take hold. Any major trauma to that leg during the next sixty days will irreversibly ruin the magical repairs and will cost you the leg …as in amputation. Do I make myself clear?"

"What about Quidditch, can I still play?"

"I've already answered that question several times, Mr. Weasley. I've made the spell as strong as I dare, so it should cover ninety percent of the kinds of blows encountered during practice. As the first official …inner-house Quidditch match isn't until mid-November and you should be healed by then. No …Mr. Weasley, my concern isn't over Quidditch; my worry is you're being hexed in the hallways…knowing full well the animosity that exists between you Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's.

"Umbridge is gone now …and Snape's out as Head of House, that's got to defuse the situation somewhat", Ron replied.

"A **good thing** that," Poppy retorted. "By the end of last term, the hostility between your house and Slytherin had reached a point - just short - of open warfare breaking out in the hallways of this castle.

"I don't think things were that bad."

"I disagree, for I was the one tending the injured from both sides due to the too numerous to count hallway ambushes that seemed to happen every other day. This school was in a state of near anarchy when the headmaster returned", Poppy declared as if the fact was undisputable.

"Well Dumbledore is back now and …"

"The Headmaster is a wonderful wizard, Mr. Weasley, however …his well intended attempts as a peacemaker between your house and Slytherin has not worked out all that well in the past", Poppy said with unexpected candor.

"True enough," Ron replied. "But I'm betting that after last year excesses, the removal of Snape will make his efforts more successful.

"I hope you're right …but I'm still wagering most my Galleons on your dorm mate … Mr. Longbottom.

"Neville?

"Do you have any idea …how long it's been …since one of the foolishly brave Lions of your house has even **dated** a snake-head? The blood feud between your two houses has been going for more than three decades. Thirty years of internal strife and fighting …with the worse of it rapidly building during the last five years. Longbottom and Parkinson …if it works out …could be the pivotal couple to turn everything around.

"My parents have been telling me about the two of them during their visits", Ron said honestly confused. "They say she doesn't act like a Slytherin when she's around Neville. My Mum even said that Pansy **loves** Neville …she said to me and I quote …a mother can tell, the signs are all there …for anyone with eyes to see them.

"It's fatal in wizard-chess to overestimate or underestimate an opponent's intentions during a game …and I shouldn't do the same thing when judging people. Stereotyping anything is stupid, I know that! But it's going to be real hard for me to accept …a Slytherin as anything but the enemy.

"You have to try Mr. Weasley; so much depends on your public approval of the match.

"My approval, since when does what I say have any weight?" Ron said stunned. "I've shared a dorm with Neville …that's true enough …but we aren't all that close, it was Dean and Seamus as one pair of close friends …and Harry and me as the other, with Neville being the odd duck out. So I can't see how my okay matters.

"Well I can't say that I'm surprised at that comment, Mr. Weasley", Professor McGonagall said as she and Professor Vector entered the hospital wing side by side. "You have never paid much heed to the social structure within the student body. The leadership of Gryffindor …"

"… That would be, Harry …Professor." Ron said interrupting his former Head-of-House.

"That's both a true and a false statement all at the same time, Mr. Weasley", Minerva said totally serious. "Everyone within Gryffindor looks up to Harry …that's true, but at the same time he isn't all that approachable when it comes to solving problems. Miss Granger shares that same failing …surely you've noticed by now …that your two best friends aren't as outgoing as you are".

"They are both too important …doing really important things …to be bothered by that kind of trivial rubbish," Ron countered sternly. "It took me years to finally figure it all out …but I understand now. Harry doesn't want to be anything more than just an average bloke, he deeply resents the whole boy-who-lived worship that he gets from just about everyone here …so he doesn't want to lead anything, but people expect him too it anyway. It's odd really …the way fate plays out. At one time I use to actively seek the very fame that Harry tries so hard now …to avoid. I'd been unfavorably compared to my other brothers in the past and I thought I had something to prove …silly really.

"My little nitch in all of this has developed over the years into being the go-to-bloke for my more important friends within the trio. My job is to keep the worse of the envious fame worshiper's at arm length, and so far …I haven't done too bad a job of it. Poor Harry is that bloke the old saying referred to when it mentioned the a man to whom **fame is thrust upon**. When it comes to Hermione …the others are just jealous of her brilliance and shun her accordingly".

"What you say may have a-lot of merit, Mr. Weasley", Professor Vector said. "I haven't been involved at any level with the previous adventures of the golden trio so I'm not in a position to make a judgment on its inner dynamics. But during the course of several long discussions with both the Headmaster and the other Professors …I have come to the opinion that you repeatedly overestimate both your friends standing amongst their peers …while at the same time consistently downplaying the importance of your role within your little group.

"My …importance? …I've never sat classes with you Professor so you probably don't know me very well; if you did …you'd know that I'm just the …sidekick of the hero and heroine in this story. I get to hold Harry and Hermione's cloaks while they do the really important stuff and just about everyone in Hogwarts knows it. They both have bright futures ahead of them, doing important things …mark my words ...over the course of the next century or so ...Harry and Hermione are going to turn-out to be two of the great movers and shakers of the Wizarding World. Harry is going to be famous as an Auror one day and Hermione …well …there is no limit to what she can do.

"And you?"

"Hasn't Professor McGonagall told you the news, I have a great future too …as a toymaker", Ron said with clear self-contempt.

"Mr. Weasley …I mean really! What you make …can hardly be referred to as a **toy**," retorted a greatly displeased Minerva.

"I have to agree with Professor McGonagall," Septima interjected. "I have with me your class schedule for the upcoming term and although I have not been made privy to exactly what you make. The fact that Lord William Wallace, Knight of the bath …a direct blood descendant of the original William Wallace of Scotland …has agreed to take you on as one of only two** apprentices** for this upcoming term …speaks volumes as to the potential of what you call …a toy.

"I'm sorry Professor; I don't want to appear ungrateful. But…"

"Is it the amount of Galleons you'll make a year that upsets you…or is it the lack of fame associated with your talent …that is so unsettling?" Minerva asked in a semi-growl. "I called in a favor last evening …after we spoke. I flooed my Goblin finical advisor at Gringotts Wizarding Bank, he informed me by owl-post …at **five **this morning …that W.W.C. Ltd. …potential profit margin is only limited by its current production shortfalls. He said that if W.W.C. Ltd. …was a publicly traded company it would be a great investment. Once the manufacturing problems are solved your company's profits should skyrocket."

"It's _**not the money**_ Professor," Ron snarled. "My brother Bill has told me roughly the same thing about the Galleons I could make. It's just embarrassing to make a trade out of simple domestic magic …that anyone can do.

"Not everyone can do what you do, or more specifically, very few can match …the quality or reliability of your product," Minerva snapped. "I thought I made that perfectly clear the last time we **_discussed this issue_**. The time-factor in production alone …rules out ninety-nine percent of home manufacture.

"So I'm to make my living off of the laziness of witches and wizards?"

"Not laziness …Mr. Weasley," Septima interjected. "Economics is not my area of expertise …but even if what you say was true, isn't commercially exploiting what other people don't have the time to make themselves …the cornerstone of most consumer based enterprises. Not everyone has the time, skill or the proper equipment to create complex potions and yet …no one is in the habit of calling a witch or wizard lazy if they use an apothecary shop to acquire potions".

"Don't forget about your brothers joke shop, they too fill a consumer need for people who don't have the time to make what the twins make," Minerva interjected. "Besides, I was under the impression that managing a shop for the Twins was your backup plan, when the career as an Auror or Quidditch player fell through?"

"It …is, professor and I'm really sorry about behaving like a spoiled child; I guess …I'm just venting my disappointment …about the way things worked out. My dad …during his last visit …said to me that accepting the loss of a childhood dream, facing reality and moving on …is all part and parcel of growing up.

"Good lad", Minerva said. "Now that you've begun to face reality and put the ambition of childhood behind you, Professor Vector and I are here to go over your class schedule. After that's done she'll be escorting you to the Dowry tower for breakfast …while I return to the Great Hall to pass out class schedules for the remaining Gryffindor students", Minerva said as she handed over the parchment with his classes. Ron looked over his classes carefully before asking.

"Alright then, I see here setting twice a week for …Accounts, Ledgers and Business Law

That's the business management related classes that you asked for". Minerva retorted.

"Oh yeah, so I can run a shop, jolly-good …but what about …Charms, Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts," Ron continued …reading further

"You did well enough on these standards …to continue on to the Newt's level, besides two out of the three have a direct connection to your product." Minerva replied.

"If I'm taking DADA with Snape, why do I have two additional Defense classes listed on my schedule one called **tactics** as taught by Mad-eye Moody the other called **practical** with Tonks …I mean …Mrs. Lupin ," Ron said looking up a bit confused.

"By special agreement with the Ministry …these practical defense classes will be open by invitation only …to a select group of the former members of the DA …as an elective in response to a new course being offer by Professor Snape also on defense which is being offered exclusively to _**male pure-blood**_ students," Minerva declared in a deadpan tone. "The secessions you'll be setting with Alastor Moody will be on small unit battle tactics and this was Alastor's idea. He feels that our side needs a military strategist and he also believes …as does the Headmaster, that you are best qualified for the position.

"Yeah …I can see how my talent with wizard chess might translate into having tactical applications; - in fact - I've been doing a bit of revising along those lines myself, just to help Harry. So if I reading the situation correctly …what we'll have here this term …is two very different training camps for wizard chess pieces, one light the other dark" Ron said shaking his head sadly.

"A pretty fair description as I understand it," Septima declared not at all happy about it.

"What's this - 'Magical Art' – stuff …Professor?" Ron asked confused as he looked up from the parchment. "I never was any good at drawing pictures as a nipper …now Dean on the other hand …is a ruddy genius at that **artsy stuff**, that bloke has a knack at drawing that'll knock your socks off."

"Yes, you're correct about that; I've seen some of his work and Mr. Thomas does have a remarkable talent as an artist. He's so good in fact …that Professor Wallace has agreed to take him on as his other Apprentice.

"Dean and me …as artistic mates serving under the same Master …no way?" Ron asked astonished but also …pleased.

"Mr. Thomas true medium will be canvas, his magic employing charcoal, pencil and oil paint with yours being …" Minerva began only to be interrupted by Ron.

"And Trades Professor, what's that?"

"That depends on the profession the student is pursuing," Minerva replied in full teacher's mode. "In your particular case …it will be the time set aside for practical application of your Apprenticeship, hands on activity so to speak."

"Okay, it all sounds good to me."

"Excellent," Minerva said delighted.

"I have a favor to ask of you Mr. Weasley", Septima said nervously. "If Poppy thinks you're physically up to the task".

"Go on," The matron said suspiciously now fully on guard.

"You may not be aware of it, Mr. Weasley, but when you and Miss Granger became engaged and transferred to the Dowry tower. Through no fault of your own …you and Miss Granger both automatically lost your positions as Gryffindor House Prefects.

"No more patrols late at night on a Friday or during Hogsmeade weekends, no more having too solve the ickle midgets …personal problems, oh sweet Merlin that's ruddy tragic," Ron said trying to pretend to look disappointed …and failing miserably.

"There are two **voluntary** Prefect positions open within the Dowry Tower this term, Mr. Weasley. Normally this position is appointed by the Head of House …with final approval made by the headmaster. However as I don't know any of the tower's residence well enough to appoint, I've made the post voluntary for this first term …only," Septima said highly disappointed in Ron's reaction, "I canvassed for the positions by owl-post …prior to the beginning of the term with Miss Granger the only one willing to volunteer for the female Prefect post.

"Jolly-good for her, I'm sure she'll be simply smashing at it."

"Perhaps, but only time will tell, however, her acceptance has caused a-bit of a problem for me", Septima said.

"I don't understand Professor, she's brilliant," Ron replied somewhat confused.

"I'm more than willing to concede the point of Miss Granger's impressive intellect, at least as far as knowledge gained from a book. However, she is also …well …let me put it this way. There is not a single boy in the Dowry Tower that will take on the male prefect post …if it means being forced to work with ... and I quote: …the big '**B**'."

"She's **not that bad** to get along with," Ron growled in an annoyed tone. "Okay …she thinks she knows everything, and she is a bit bossy about proving it. I'm not so smitten as to be blind to those **minor** personality **flaws** that could make her appear a bit …_**arrogant**_ to anyone who doesn't know her well.

"Which is just about every student in Hogwarts," Minerva whispered more to herself than to be heard …but everyone did.

"I thought you liked her Professor?" Ron asked surprised and more than a little hurt on Hermione's behalf.

"I do Mr. Weasley, but that fact doesn't screen me to her appalling…lack of people skills." Minerva admitted reluctantly." She then paused for a moment before continuing. "I'll tell you a secret, Mr. Weasley …the **only** reason the Headmaster agreed to allow Miss Granger to become the female Gryffindor Prefect last year …was on the **strict** **condition** that I appoint **you** instead of Mr. Potter as her male counterpart.

"Hold-on, I was told Harry didn't get it …because he had too much already on his plate?"

"That was **one** of the reasons behind why he didn't get the post, yes, but not the only reason. Mr. Potter does not have the required temperament for the position nor does Miss Granger …actually. Neither of them are even remotely approachable when a student problem arises and although better known by the overall student population …neither of them have half the recognition for problem solving with their peers …that you do," Minerva explained.

"What you must understand Mr. Weasley …is that there are all kinds of 'Leadership'. I personally have always felt …that the best leader is the kind who leads without boasting about it. That's the kind of Prefect you've been, the first years look up to because you don't put on airs of self importance like your brother Percy did during his tenure as a Prefect and then later as Head-boy.

"You're highly approachable, outgoing and likeable, you don't strut about like a peacock flaunting your own importance, instead as a Prefect you've acted more like a big brother to the lower year students. Someone they could turn to, who will …without any fuss and a-bit of non-offensive sibling kind of teasing humor …ever so discretely …get the job done. It was for these very reasons that I suggested to Professor Vector …that we approach you for the **voluntary** - Dowry tower - Prefect position," Minerva stated in a determined tone.

"I don't volunteer for stuff that involves a-lot of extra work …**ever**, besides I haven't done anything special as a Prefect," Ron said embarrassed

"The Headmaster disagrees with you on that point …and so do I," Minerva said forcefully. "The other prefects of Hogwarts have traditionally shunned the kind of personal interaction with the average underclass witch or wizard in need …that you did on a daily bases during last term. Even Miss Granger …as eager as she was to offer homework help, wasn't approached half as often as you were.

"How do you know this?"

"The Headmaster isn't the only one with intelligence sources inside this castle." Minerva said exasperated. "I have my own way of knowing what goes on within Gryffindor. But lets return to the subject at hand …the headmaster has always acknowledged Miss Grangers classroom brilliance, but at the same time he found himself reluctant to appoint her as a Prefect last term…precisely because of her less endearing …if consistently abrasive …anti-social mannerisms.

"So to justify to his own satisfaction ...the appointment of Miss Ganger as a Gryffindor Prefect, the Headmaster required someone who could …instinctively **moderate** and **smooth-over** …to a large degree …Miss Grangers …shortcomings in people skills and rules inflexibility.

"**Me?**" Ron asked gob-smacked.

"Yes …you …Mr. Weasley!" Minerva said as if explaining a difficult concept in class "…Harry's a good lad ...and he means well, but in the five years he's been here, he has never in my memory, smoothed over any of Miss Granger's social miss-steps with her peers."

"But that wasn't his job Professor, I told you I was the go-to-bloke," Ron retorted.

"So you are admitting to being the sole peacemaker of you little trio …and as you like to say …just about everyone in Hogwarts knows it." Minerva countered without batting an eye.

"Oh …ah …hum" Ron said caught out.

"I'll be honest with you, I rather objected to your habit of calling the first through third year students 'midgets or short-stuff', however …it became quickly obvious to everyone …that there was nothing derogatory or insulting intended by this most unusual …**affectionate** descriptive. Y ou have been …as I said before, the most approachable Prefect that Gryffindor has had in many a year …even sixth and seventh year students come to you for help in preference to the Prefects of there own year and age group.

"They told me that the other Gryffindor Prefects told them …that it's the traditional duty of the fifth year Prefect 'newbie's' to do all the work," Ron protested. "I knew it was rubbish of course, right from the off …and Mione wanted to report them for neglecting their duties …but I insisted we go along with it …I told her if we didn't do it, no-one would."

"That little confession of yours …brings me back to the favor I need of you," Septima interjected. "As none of the other boys in the tower will work with her, if you don't volunteer to be the male Prefect, I will have to turn Miss Granger down and assign the positions to someone else."

"I advise **against** you taking this on Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey said stepping into the conversation with obvious concern. "Prefect patrols involve a considerable amount of walking which would put the recovery of your leg at** serious risk**. The only reason I'm allowing you out of the hospital wing **at all **…was due to the Headmaster's firm reassurance that you're climbing of stairs would be kept to an absolute minimum.

"I'm sure arrangements can be made on that score Poppy," Minerva said seeing the negative affect of the matrons warning had on a suddenly very reluctant Ron. "We could have a Professor or the caretaker escort Miss Granger for those patrols that involve areas above the third floor …while excluding the Dowry Tower Prefects from conducting any of the Hogsmeade weekend patrols."

"Over-strain that **leg** Mr. Weasley and I will all but **guarantee** that you'll **loss it**," Poppy said …and the two teachers could see the boy shudder in dread. Fearing that Ron had all the excuses he needed to decline becoming a Prefect, Minerva felt compelled to play her ultimate **trump card** when she said;"

"Mr. Weasley's think hard before you make your final decision …for it might spell the difference between Miss Granger becoming **Head Girl** or not. As stated in _**Hogwarts a History**_, it is a well known fact that only a girl who was a Prefect during **sixth year** can be considered for the post of Head-girl for seventh year.

"That's outright **blackmail**, Minerva …and you know it? You're literally asking him to choose between Granger's ambitions and losing his leg," Poppy asked gob-smacked.

"He is entitled to know all the ramifications of his decision," Minerva countered, "so any charge of intimidation is dependant on one question …did it work?"

"Checkmate, Professor …a gambit - well played." Ron replied in a resigned tone. "Hermione has dreamed too ruddy long about becoming Head Girl …and you've known me long enough to know …I wouldn't be the one to stand in the way of that dream. So …you win, I'll do it."

"I thought you were growing up …putting aside your childhood dreams …facing your limitations …moving on", Madam Pomfrey said clearly disappointed in her patient's decision.

"I've given up on **my** dreams, not **hers**." The boy responded as he reached for his crutches, got up and slowly began to make his way out of the hospital wing with Professor Vector by his side acting as guide.

OoOoOoOo

"I will be protesting this extortion tomfoolery to Professor Dumbledore", Poppy said clearly disappointed in her long time friend's blatant manipulation of a lovesick student.

"Feel free to do so Poppy," Minerva declared in an off handed manner that she didn't really feel. "But I think you'll find that it was Albus and not I …that was the real author behind this particular bit of bullying. I'm also quite sure that between you and the Headmaster; a set of reasonable restrictions can be worked out to prevent endangering any further …Mr. Weasley's injured leg.

"But why put his leg at risk at all, Minerva? I understand he loves the girl, that's bloody obvious …and I'm sure the gesture will be totally lost on the young lady, considering her habit of taking that boy for granted. So don't you **dare **just stand there and try to tell me that arranging for Miss Granger to become Head Girl next year is so important that it's worth running the risk of leaving Mr. Weasley a cripple for the rest of his life.

"Oh, I understand now …you're under the incorrect impression that this entire event was intended to arrange things for Miss Grangers sole benefit," Minerva said chuckling softly. "But you couldn't be more wrong. As I said before, Miss Granger doesn't even have the proper temperament for Prefect."

"Are you saying that she isn't even being considered for the post of Head Girl?" Poppy asked gob-smacked.

"Correct, and if it does end up happening …she'll get in on the coat-tails of someone else. For the charade you just witnessed was to make sure that Mr. Weasley was a Prefect during his sixth year, not Miss Granger. The precondition concerning the selection of the Head position is the same for both genders.

"The Headmaster feels that Mr. Weasley would be a marvelous Head Boy for next year and so do I. His approachability, his genuine desire to help others, combined with a paternal outlook toward all underclass witch's and wizard's …an attitude that he isn't even consciously aware of, makes him a superb choice.

"His only flaw is his own doubts concerning his own self worth. Had I approached him in a straightforward manner and told him his potential for the Head Boy position, he'd instantly suggest Mr. Potter as a better candidate. You heard him Poppy, downplaying his role in the trio. So the Headmaster felt that a bit of subterfuge was necessary to maneuver the best overall candidate for next years Head Boy into a position of being eligible for the post, without actually realizing it.

"The headmaster is far too fond …in my view of things …of the manipulation of the lives of his students," Poppy said shaking her head sadly.

"Oh I agree with you, this habit of his will be Albus's undoing one day. I hated tricking Ronald into taking the post, but his weakness has always been Miss Granger ...and even you can't deny that the tower will benefit under his stewardship."

"It's not right, what you just did to him."

Too true Poppy, and it's a sin I'll answer for …some day, but for the moment Septima has both of her Prefects appointed …and I must **dash **to the Great Hall to pass out the Gryffindor schedules." And with that Minerva trotted off toward the Great Hall to fulfill her own duties as Head of House.

OoOoOoOo

"Septima Vector meanwhile was heading off in the opposite direction followed by her new Prefect on his crutches. Ten yards down the hallway Ron stopped and turned to address his new Head of House.

"I do have one condition to impose in exchange for accepting the post as Prefect."

"Making terms …Mr. Weasley?" Septima snapped …not all that proud of her part in this bit of manipulative skullduggery.

"Yes Professor," Ron replied. "I'll do all you ask of me, but only as long as no-one ever learns the **particulars** of my arm-twisting."

"Are you referring to Miss Granger?" Septima asked in a half-chuckle.

"Well …"Ron began blushing hard. "I don't want anyone to know, but most specifically I can't have Hermione finding out. She'll ruddy hex me good-and-proper if she finds out I doing this for her benefit. She has a bit of a temper …that one."

"Alright Mr. Weasley, you have my word as a witch. However, with that said, I hope you'll excuse me …but I am compelled to leave you to make your way to the Tower alone. As it is, I'm going to have to leg it …to reach the common room in time to begin my own pre-breakfast announcements.

"You go on Professor. It'll take me awhile to get anywhere with these dam crutches slowing me down." Ron said already panting with the effort.

OoOoOoOo

Seven in the morning

Monday September 2 1996

Common Room Dinning area …Dowry Tower

OoOoOoOo

Headmaster's POV

It had been event orientated curiosity more than anything else that seemed to compel the Headmaster to abandon his usual seat in the Great Hall to see for himself how his newest Head of House handled the first day of Classes.

Each of the average sized common room's found on the first level of each of the four Great Houses of Hogwarts were deliberately designed by the founders to be large enough to be the social center for its inhabitants. Inside the House common-room small birthday parties would be held as well as all other kind of celebrations.

None of the founders had **cross-house dating** as a priority in mind when the school was established. Their primary goal at the time had been to concentrate people who shared the same characteristics …ambition, loyalty, high intelligent and bravery into a single locations wherein these qualities could find peers to reinforce them. The four great houses of Hogwarts were to be sanctuaries of these personality traits …with social interaction intended to take place elsewhere. It never accrued to the founders that the _**friendly competition**_ of Quidditch they had brought to the school would over the centuries transform the four houses they had created into hostel and very separate …little kingdoms!

The Founders had created the Great dinning hall as a place where the inhabitants of the four houses could socially intermingle. Hogwarts designers …according to the records that the headmaster had revisited in light of the reopening of the Dowry Tower …had never foreseen in their wildest dreams the level of animosity that currently existed between the four great Houses. The founders had also envisioned the Great Hall as having a far more **diverse function** than just feeding the students. _"When had that changed?"_ Dumbledore wondered openly …and not for the first time.

According to '_**Hogwarts a History'**_, just sixty years before Dumbledore birth in 1840, the Great Hall had hosted multiple …musical concerts, stage plays, stand-up comedians and no less than four formal ballroom style dances as well as and three more contemporary dances during each school year. There were also various inner house mixers primarily with the purpose of bring together socially the sixth and seventh year students …These mixers were open to all the houses and hosted by the staff on alternating Saturday nights that did not conflict with a Hogsmeade weekend. Theses mixers were normally held in the _Room of Requirement_.

It had only been within the last two hundred years …that students of any particular house were required to set all of their meals exclusively at a table pre-established to contain members of their house.

"_It's an outrage really …and clearly intended to circumvent the founder's original design that promoted cooperation. …It's hard to pin point an exact date when it started …but some blood-purist dominated board of Governors in the distant past …had begun the slow process that over the next two centuries would cumulate in the current state of affairs. The all but total outlawing of any social intermingling between the inhabitants of all of Hogwarts Houses_," Albus thought to himself.

_Any small isolated community that begins to segregate into even smaller subgroups is charging headlong …into __**extinction**__. Why hadn't I seen this before_ …_Why did I accept the status-quo without question when I became Headmaster._ Albus thought …berating himself in his mind, _Have I been so focused on other things that I_ …_**couldn't see the Forest for the trees?**_"

_Had Severus been under orders from Voldemort to stir up discord between the houses, or had he been motivated solely by his own twisted hatred of the un-pure_? _Thank Merlin for the botched attempt by the Malfoy's to marry-off Draco to Ginerva. That ill conceived blunder had cost Voldemort the support of the Parkinson's and the fall-out from that disaster was still being felt. _

_That it was Lord Parkinson himself ... just the other day – that had tried to point out to **me** …the difficulty a pure-blood in Ravenclaw has in dating a pure-blood from Hufflepuff. This __**news**__ was highly enlightening as to the change in the air ...socially ...if not ironically amusing. His motivation as chairman of the board of Governors …in hinting at a possible elimination of this long established social taboo to the Headmaster of Hogwarts ...had clearly been for the benefit his ongoing campaign in the Daily Prophet to increase the number of Pure-bloods offspring's. T__hat the official spokesman for the Pure-blood faction in the Wizengamot was so openly advocating the dismantling of the very social barriers thrown up between the Four Great Houses by a blood bigot like Severus Snape ...was paradoxical to say the least. _

"_How do I take advantage of this situation" _The old wizard asked himself once again, as he watched the dinning area of The Dowry Tower, slowly fill with its engaged occupants._ "My assistant Professor of Herbology has already benefited from all of this …without me lifting a finger ...by showing some surprising backbone, by standing up to young Malfoy as he has done ...not once but twice. _

_Lord Parkinson has also benefited in finding a kindhearted fiancée for his daughter that didn't hesitate in defending her honor. The look of unabashed hero worship on her face at the Pub showed her appreciation of the gesture. I'm beginning to think that the future wife of Professor Longbottom could prove to be a great asset to the anti-Death Eater movement. _

_Harry and Ginerva are united ...in accordance to the prophecy, which means my hope of playing matchmaker for Ginerva Weasley and Theodore Nott was dead in the water from the get-go. There's nothing for it now ...all of my attempts to save several of the ancient Slytherin bloodlines from extinction ...due to their fanatical commitment to Voldemort ...seems to be doomed. That Severus allowed those young fools to sexually molest the girls within Slytherin will not make them acceptable husbands to any decent pure-blood girl in the UK …that I know of. because of this those blood lines might come to an end with this generation._

_If or rather ...when the Dark Lord is finally destroyed, he'll drag down not only the families of Malfoy, Nott and Crabbe into the abyss ...but also a good number of other pure bloodlines families as well. It's a pity really …the romantic example of a Nott-Weasley union could have sent ripples of reconciliation and peace throughout the Wizarding world. However, even I know that you can't flaunt fate._

_Everything would have so much simpler …if Harry had fallen for Granger as I had so carefully arranged, but then this prophecy came along and threw my plans into ruin. Still events are progressing; Longbottom and Parkinson are settled although I had little to do with that happening ...as are Harry and Ginerva. This leaves only one __**weak point**__ …the heartbroken Chess master. _

"_With the Krum-Granger marital alliance about to be resurrected from the ashes …" _The Headmaster said to himself …clearly delighted at the very recent turn in events_, "...and the __arse-over-elbows__ effect on Eastern Europe of a strong willed Hogwarts girl breaching the walls of the too long …self-isolated __**Durmstrang Institute**__ now more than just a remote possibility. My long held dream of closer ties between all the Great Wizarding Schools of Europe ...is no longer as dead an idea as I had once believed. _

"_The only lose ends that remain are ...**one**, deposing of Voldemort, and ...**two**, finding the appropriate pure-blood __**bride**__ for Ronald, with this second task far more difficult to pull-off than the first. Ronald's track record with women so far …tells me that I certainly can't let the boy find someone on his own. For one thing ...Harry will need him as his military stagiest, and if Ronald's romantic unhappiness lasts too long ...he could be rendered useless in that role. Harry's a good enough lad to inspire resistance against the Death Eaters, but he has no head for tactics._

"_No I must have Ronald emotionally anchored, and the right young witch can provide that_." The Headmaster said to him-self as he caught sight of a very frail looking Hermione emerge from the stairway and take a seat at a table with four chairs.

"_I hate to admit it, but Miss Granger's usefulness to the trio ...in England anyway, appears to be coming to an end. Harry doesn't need a bossy mother-figure anymore and his emotional well-being is now in Ginerva's more than capable hands. He will also never lose the support of his best mate …Ronald's sense of loyalty is too ingrained to let that happen. _

"_Yes there is defiantly potential here, Ronald is ...physically, a well put together young man. It's a pity really that he is so obviously a __**devout**__ ...__**heterosexual**__. I've noted the way that Terry Boot among others ...looks at Mr. Weasley, in fact if I was a mere __**dozen decades **__younger ...I'd have a go at him myself." _Albus thought …surprising himself, having thought he was beyond such carnal desires._ "It's a pity that Gay rights within the Wizarding Society are more frowned upon than giving wages to House-elves". _

"_Still ...all-in-all ...Miss Granger's __**loss**__ of Mr. Weasley could be to the benefit of some lucky girl. Lord Parkinson is right ...the disparity of attractive lads like Ronald has tormented the blood-purists fathers' of plain featured daughters ...for decades now. With Arthur and Molly heavily in-debt after raising seven children__**, if**__ the money offer was __**good enough**__ ...then perhaps they could be persuaded to at least consider an __**Arranged Marriage**__ for their youngest son. _

"_But for that to happen, the first step still remains to get Miss Granger out of the picture for good. I've done all I could on that score and although I will always regret …on some level …the emotional pain that Mr. Weasley will undergo …but in the long run breaking up the outgoing Mr. Weasley from his antisocial paramour will end up being …__**all for the best**__. _

"_I'm sure that Miss Granger will have a fulfilling future in Easter Europe, bringing that backward culture - kicking and screaming - into the modern era ...while back home, the rumor mill will quickly spread the news to certain painfully wealthy ...pure-blood families ...cursed with only female heirs ...that the brave and noble ...Ronald Bilius Weasley is once again martially available. _

"_Once that news spreads, then the offers will start pouring into the Burrow, aided and abetted by the Lord Parkinson almost daily editorials decrying the lack of marriage age pure blood young men like young Ronald. I can envision that the bidding for this particular virile young man to be very intense; especially in light of the __**Leaky Cauldron**__ incident that appeared in the '__**Daily Prophet'**__. _

"_Physical courage is a rarity these days …especially in the Wizarding World. Many a rich father with a will look upon Ronald's self-sacrifice at the Pub as solid proof of his masculinity ...a huge selling point. _

_Perhaps ...It would be wiser to consult with Lord Parkinson on this issue, _"the Headmaster contemplated as he watched Harry and Ginerva enter the room and take a seat next to Hermione. "_Parkinson would owe me a __**huge favor**__ ... if I could __redirect__ the lad that had taken a __**Reductor curse**__ for his daughter …away from a disastrous match with a __**Muggleborn**__ ...and into an arranged marriage with a pure-blood girl of Parkinson's choosing. _

"_Maybe he will suggest another Slytherin-Gryffindor match-up …for young master Weasley. It would be childishly simple to arrange for a Slytherin girl to be named as the Head Girl and dorm partner for the heartbroken Weasley. Then all I'd have to do is to put them up in the head suite …all alone …for nine months and then let __**cupid**__ and __**Mother Nature**__ do their magic._

"_Miss Daphne Greengrass is __**not **__an extraordinarily gifted young woman …in overall looks or anatomically speaking …I'm told …and almost as book-smart as Granger, two features that I believe_ _will appeal to Mr. Weasley …__**tastes**__._" The old wizard contemplated._ "I also believe …that she is free of any marital entanglements at the moment. _

_The Diagon Alley rumor-mill has the Malfoy's in negotiations with the Greengrass family for their oldest girl …but I know better". _Albus said to himself chuckling softly_. Those negotiations are only for show. Severus told me a fortnight ago …that Voldemort himself has personally arranged the marriage of Draco Malfoy, as payback for the Parkinson fiasco. I wonder if young master Malfoy even knows that he is __condemned__ to be the oath bound husband of the **thick boned** and ...__**robust**__ ...Millicent Bulstrode._

"_If I play my cards right, hooking-up Ronald with the right pure-blood girl could turn out to be a major victory to for our side in this war. With the Parkinson pure blood faction firmly allied to the Longbottom's and by extraction ...the Order of the Phoenix. Voldemort's influence amongst Parkinson's group of supporters is bound to rapidly decline. _

_That the Dark-Lord will be getting less recruits and finical support out of the Parkinson faction as well ...is another plus. If I can find away of continuing the current momentum then the tide could turn against Voldemort for good. The next major nudge in the right direction for the Parkinson pure-blood Faction could come about by the simple manner of arranging the proper ...politically advantageous marriage …for Ronald Weasley._

The headmaster was still concocting all kinds of shady schemes in his mind as he mentally plotted the outright manipulation of the love-lives of some of his students. When all of a sudden …the new Head of House for the Dowry tower rushed into the room, her arms stuffed to overflowing with class schedules to begin her first ever house meeting.

OoOoOoOo

"Alright everyone, pay attention please", Septima said in her best classroom voice. "Right from the off, I have all of your individual class schedules with me and you'll get those momentarily. But first …logistics, our female Prefect for this year will be Hermione Granger and she has …"

The Dowry Tower Head of House had the rest of her sentence drown out by a collection of loud groans and moans of Angus and disappointment at the announcement of Hermione as a Tower Prefect. This somewhat confirmed in Septima's mind the overall unpopularity of the girl, and there was a self-satisfied smile on her face as she raised both arms to silence the protests by saying; "I trust that you'll all be far happier to learn that the male Prefect for this year is …Ronald Weasley,"

The reception to this announcement was naturally far more favorable, except to Hermione and Harry who seemed embarrassed on one hand …while surprised on the other by Ron's unexpected popularity. "So …If there are any problems that you feel uncomfortable about bringing to me …" Septima began only to be interrupted.

"...We'll be taking them to Ron; yeah …that's a no brainer! You'd have to be mental to take a problem to Granger," David Summerby said loudly with clear contempt. "My question is how you _**forced**_ Ron to work with the bookworm …**again**? I've heard they argued about everything last term …they'd catch a couple after curfew …snogging in a broom-cupboard …she'd want to take away house points, while he'd argue to let them go.

"I have a personal reason to thank Merlin that Ron Weasley was one of the Gryffindor Prefect's last terms. I'd have lost loads of house points for Hufflepuff if it hadn't been for his rigorous defense of randy teenagers in love.

Ginny could help but notice that more than a few of the now engaged students were nodding their heads in gratitude for Ron's forbearance.

"Why does he pursue that **stick figured** bookworm …is what we'd **all** like to know", David said and to Harry's shock …a number of the people listening to his rant seemed to have wondered the same thing "…she's not all that much …to look at - is she? Granger has a pretty face …yeah …I'll concede that, but figure …**what figure?** He's got to be nutter …that's all I'm saying." Harry was so enraged by this last comment that Ginny was having difficulty holding her fiancée back from hexing the Prat ...**hard**.

"I couldn't agree with you more", a tried voice said from the doorway. Everyone spun around to see an out of breath, pale faced like a castle ghost …Ron, leaning against the door frame. "Ask anyone in Gryffindor and they'll tell you …I've been **mental** about Hermione …for years."

Hearing this most people began to softly chuckle.

While Hermione with tears of embarrassment and shame pouring down her cheeks instantly jumped to her feet and rushed …as fast as she could in her weakened state …over to Ron, melting into his arms with a deeply satisfied sigh. With her head buried in his chest she was in no position to protest his next comment.

"Speaking on the subject of our too many to count ...arguments last term - and I hope I'm not being too indiscrete …but for me …personally. There is nothing in heaven or earth **sexier** than Hermione Jean Granger …when she is really worked up about something." Ron said with a mixture of pride and a lustful leer downward at the lady in his arms.

"Summerby, have you ever taken a good hard look at my lady love …when she's in the midst of a full blown rant?" Ron said as his body visibly shuddered in delight and a blinding smile lit-up his face. "The raw passion that emanates off of her is so intense ...it could easily melt the strongest steel. Just imagine that kind of passion …expressing emotions that have nothing to do with anger and everything to do …with the feelings of a truly randy bird in heat. Its heaven on earth …let me tell-ya."

"Ron stop, I mean honestly …how can you …stop embarrassing me this instant …you colossal Prat." Hermione said with rapidly increasing volume into Ron's chest as she blushed harder than any Weasley.

"Sorry Luv, But I can't help it. This dimwitted Git …actually thinks that girls _**without curves**_ can't be **hot,** and he's so ruddy wrong it's laughable." Ron replied …he wasn't exactly shouting, but he did speak loud enough for his words to be understandable to the other residence of the tower. Thus with understated humor Ron refuted David's slander of his lady while once again reaffirming to all his heartfelt love.

"_Minerva was right, this boy will make an excellent Head Boy_," Septima thought in admiration of how well Mr. Weasley had put Mr. Summerby in his place.

Hermione looked up at Ron with an expression on her face that stirred his blood for the first time in months. I t was the same look she had during that brief spell last term …when she couldn't keep her hands off him and that look …filled Ron with **hope**.

Then came the icing on the cake when she declared: "Ron, you do know that **I love you** …don't you?"

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Ron said utterly gob smacked, not daring to believe his own ears.

"I said" …Hermione said with a touch of irritation. "You must know that I love you, but before we go any further with this …we need to talk."

"No …I don't know anything of the kind," Ron replied after a moment of hesitation, being brutally honest.

"What don't you know, Ronald?" Hermione said exasperated.

"That you Love me."

OoOoOoOo

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

**Marriage and Inheritance**

**Chapter 19: **entitled: **From Bad to Worse to Resolute**

**Word count**: 9,140 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

**Author**: Billybob

Category: post O.o.t.P ... AU - Alternate Universe — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**Warning # 1**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Pairings** will be; HG-RW, as the primary focus …with sub-plots of HP-GW _**among others**_. So if I wander off and do another couple's romance, sit back and enjoy the ride! All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven are hereby _**Null and Void**_ …unless I say otherwise.

OoOoOoOo

\\\ FLASHBACK \\\\

Hermione looked up at Ron with an expression on her face that stirred his blood for the first time in months. It was the same look she had during that brief spell last term …when she couldn't keep her hands off him and that look …filled Ron with hope.

Then came the icing on the cake when she declared: "Ron, you do know that **I love you** …don't you?"

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Ron said utterly gob smacked, not daring to believe his own ears.

"I said" …Hermione said with a touch of irritation. "You must know that I love you, but before we go any further with this …we need to talk."

"No …I don't know anything of the kind," Ron replied being brutally honest.

"What don't you know, Ronald?" Hermione said exasperated.

"That you Love me."

OoOoOoOo

Roll Film

OoOoOoOo

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione said both shocked and now very frightened.

"Well Luv …that's actually a very easy question to answer," Ron replied with casualness in his tone of voice that he by no means felt. "In all the time that I have known you as a girlfriend, including that all too brief time-span …when we couldn't keep our hands off of one another, the 'L' word never once escaped your lips."

"Well that's one of the things we have to **talk about**, there are some things I need to **explain** and some things that you need to **know**." Hermione said fighting down an urgent sense of claustrophobic panic.

"It's alright Hermione and totally understandable …if you're having second thoughts," Ron said the fear in his gut tearing him up as he tried his best to sound upbeat and positive. "You're only sixteen and if this whole Dowry thing is moving too fast for you …if you want to take a step back and move back to the Gryffindor girl's dorm …I have no problem with that. This is a big step for any woman in the Wizarding world and if you're feeling a-bit overwhelmed …I'm the last person on earth who will put pressure on you to do something that you're not ready for?"

"What are you going on about …Ronald?"

"You're **calling it all off**, aren't you? **The engagement** that is," Ron asked his voice beginning to break as he slowed died inside. "_This is it …its over_!"

"**WHAT**! … Where did you get that crazy idea?" Hermione replied, shocked.

"Well you are, aren't you? It happened to Charlie exactly like this …you're even using the same words and sentence structure that Nymphadora Tonks used when she dumped my brother".

"Ronald, that's rubbish!"

…and rather than get into a row …

"**Hey** …anyone, answer me this" …Ron shouted across the room throwing a question out for anyone to answer. "What does it mean when a bird tells a bloke …'YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU - BUT WE HAVE TO TALK?"

"That she's about to dump him" an unidentified male voice declared from the far side of the room, clearly referring to Hermione.

"Yeah that's right, that's how my last girlfriend did me in" another male chimed in.

"That's what it means …nine times out of ten," Ginny said getting up from her chair, her anger growing by the second. "Hermione …are you giving my brother the brush-off? Gotten a better off from Krum …**already** …you …you …you?"

**NO …**I've haven't …Viktor and I are **over**." Hermione instantly retorted loudly in a frantic tone, before turning back to face Ron. "I just need to confess a few things that I've been holding back, just like I promised Harry I would do …that's all. "We have to talk over …**loads of stuff**; we have to make Christmas holiday plans …to tell my parents about us for one thing …for another, we have to decide where we'll live during next summer holiday …my parents house is out of the question, by the way. But mostly …I have loads of things to tell you that you really need to hear from me …before someone else tells you.

Several of the people that Hermione glanced at …shook their heads in disbelief.

"Just because I want to discuss a few things with my fiancée …doesn't automatically mean that I want to break up with him. DO YOU HEAR THAT …Ronald …loud and clear?" Hermione said clearly upset as she broke away from her boyfriend and spin around to face the others. "What's wrong with all you people anyway?" Hermione shouted at the room at large, "Is there anyone here who **doesn't think** I'm going to dump Ron the first chance I get?" another look around the room and she saw to her horror that everyone did seem to be of that option, especially Harry and Ginny.

" Let me make myself clear on this point …I'm going to marry Ronald Weasley, even though my future husband is clearly is no more convinced of that happening …than all of you are.

"I mean honestly …I've made some mistakes before figuring out who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with …I don't deny that. I haven't told him that I loved him before now and …that's been another huge mistake …that I really-really regret." Still seeing the look of disbelief in so many eyes Hermione pressed on.

"I also need to provide some much needed reassurances to the people I care most about …that I'm not …what did you call it Ginny? …oh yes …I remember. I need to make your brother understand that I'm not **playing him"**

"If you're finished with your announcements Miss Granger, I'd suggest that you and Mr. Weasley get something to eat before classes begin". Septima said as she handed the girl her heavy schedule of NEWT level courses.

Hermione obeyed without questions …immediately focusing on the parchment in her hands …while completely forgetting about her still befuddled fiancée, as she walked briskly back to the table where an astonished Harry and Ginny sat. Ron meanwhile, with a bittersweet smile, shook his head sadly at being abandoned once again …this time at the door. A prime example of why he was so mystified, concerning Hermione's intentions …only this time it was played out in front of everyone.

Hermione didn't look up from what she was studying so intently …as Ron made his way from the door to the table, nor did she look up as he slowly _**by-passed his seat**_ and continued over to the table next to the wall …where Neville and Pansy were eating. Everyone in the room tracked Ron's movement, all except for his fiancée …each of the onlookers intensely curious as to how their new male Prefect was going to handle the sole Slytherin amongst them.

Pansy had been smart enough to realize how important this particular red-heads approval would be to her acceptance within Harry's inner circle. She had put a-lot of pressure on Neville into taking full advantage of Ginny's offer of Norton Island hospitality during summer holiday. Ginny had made this offer to help her pupil learn the feminine wiles required to seduce Pansy's own fiancée. Pansy had used it for two purposes, **one**; as a test sight for what she had learned with her Neville as her test subject. **Secondly**, she had used the island to get to know better the boy who lived, and his chosen mate.

Pansy had been far more comfortable than her fiancée about imposing herself on the Potters, with her extra tiny swimming costumes the deciding factor in getting Neville to make multiple visits to the Island. It was during a series of innocent appearing conversations with her wiles teacher …wherein they discussed blokes in general and their men in particular, that Pansy learned more about the golden trio, than Voldemort would ever know. Not only was Ron Weasley …Harry Potter's best-mate, but he was also the underestimated diplomat for the trio. Granger was the brain, Potter the legs that led the trio forward, with Ron the **Heart.**

She looked up at this tall and muscular Weasley and suddenly realized how precarious her position really was.

"So Neville, are you just going sit there like a lump, or you going to introduce me to this drop dead gorgeous …raven haired beauty." Ron said with a grim expression on his face.

"This is my fiancé, Ron", Neville said nervously, "Pansy Parkinson."

"Liar"

"WHAT?" Neville said confused.

"Everyone knows Parkinson of Slytherin; she dresses like a man, keeps her hair shorter than a Royal Marine in boot-camp and has all the warmth of personality of a two day old corpse. So there is no bloody-way in hell that this beautiful young woman could ever be mistaken for the Ice Queen".

Neville looked mad and Pansy frightened at this pronouncement.

"So a mistake has clearly been made here, either Pansy is actually **dead** and this beautiful girl is just a substitute for the joyfully departed Ice Queen …**or **…the Slytherin with whom I shared classes with for the last five years is **not at all the person** I thought her to be." Ron said loud enough to be heard by anyone listening which was **almost** everyone in the room.

"Frankly, Pansy it's painfully obvious to me now …from winning the heart of my dorm mate and what my parents have told me; that I don't really know you **at all** …and that's a situation I'd really like to change. So …if can you find it in your heart to take pity on a thick-headed Gryffindor …and forgive me for believing the stereotypical dragon dung …surrounding the myth of the classically **frigid** …Slytherin female. I like to take this opportunity to try to become your friend!"

Pansy just sat there spellbound …staring up at a sincerely repentant Ron utterly gob-smacked. The subtle diplomacy the red-head has just employed had left her speechless in pure admiration. It actually took a nudge from Neville's foot to jolt his lady back to reality enough to take the outstretched hand of friendship that Ron hand extended. Across the room and sitting alone in a corner, the headmaster had taken in the scene, nodding his head 'yes' to an unspoken question and thought to himself. _"Blessed are the peace makers for they shall be called the children of God"_

Not twenty paces away Professor Vector was viewing the effect of the Weasley charm on the other occupants of the Dowry tower and smiled. "_Minerva was spot-on as usual; Mr. Weasley is going to make a very fine Head Boy indeed …with just a few skillful words …what had been the outsider within this group, looked upon with suspicion due to her House of origin, has now gained acceptance. Bravo Mr. Weasley ...well done". _

OoOoOoOo

Pansy's POV

As Pansy looked around the room and for the first time that morning she saw smiles instead of frowns on the faces of the people looking at her. Glancing toward Harry and Ginny there were huge smiles on the faces of the young lovers …as if Christmas had come early.

The only look of disappointment in the room was on Hermione's face as she compared her schedule to the one Harry had passed over …just a few minutes before. Clearly the famous bookworm had only just begun to realize that the golden trio would be traveling on three different paths this school term. This theory was confirmed when Ron …still on his crutches …returned to the open seat next to Granger where she had instantly demanded something from him …even before he'd settled into his seat.

Pansy guessed correctly that it was his schedule that Ron had turned over …for Hermione had literally snatched it abruptly out of her boyfriend hand and during the next few moments of studding it intently …Granger's frown had deepened.

Not five minutes later …the post-owls arrived, a full score if not more …most of which were carrying packages for the newly engaged couples, gifts from relatives for the start of term. Pansy herself …was distracted for a bit from watching Granger …by the package that she and Neville received from Lord Parkinson …her father. Neville had frowned in confusion at the delicate tea set that his future father-in law had sent as a house warming gift and Pansy was about to explain the custom when she was startled by the sound of an explosion from the Potter table.

Instinctively Pansy and Neville had jumped to their feet with wands out …instantly rushing over to the Potter table to offer help. What Pansy saw there was Granger looking mortified at the contents of a Legal Howler …which was as everyone knows is the Magical equivalent of a Muggle process server. All legal proceeding documents were transported in this fashion, in bright yellow containers, highlighted by black stripes. The unspoken question as to why Miss Granger had gotten one …was answered when Hermione held up the document and screamed; "A MARRIAGE CONTRACT …HOW DARE THAT …PIG-HEADED GIT …DO THIS TO ME!"

"What's going on here, Miss Granger? Professor Vector demanded to know as she rushed over to the table in search of the cause of the commotion …but before Hermione could compose herself to answer, the Headmaster …on queue …answered for her.

"Miss Granger has just received …legal notification that her parents …after two weeks of extensive negotiations with the Barrister representing the Krum family of Bulgaria, have come to an agreement as to their daughter's future."

"You knew about this and didn't tell me," Harry accused.

"True enough, but my agreement to be more candid with you Harry …only extended to those items of news that **affected** you **directly**." Albus said with no small amount of perverse pleasure. "You may consider Miss Granger to be your semi-official sister, but you are not in fact related to either Miss Granger or Lord Krum by blood. As such, I am not breaking my word to you …by withholding private information concerning the Krum and Granger families' marital arrangements.

"What about me, this surely affects me. Don't I have any say in who I marry? Hermione shouted in outrage at the Headmaster"

"Actually Miss Granger …you don't. Until you turn seventeen you belong …body and soul to your parents, to be disposed of at their whim. It always struck me as amusing that you championed the rights of House Elves, where as a _**mere girl**_ under Wizarding law you have less **freedom of choice** than they do.

"But I don't love Viktor?"

"What does love have to do with marriage?" Albus chuckled in amusement. "Really Miss Granger, how can you …of all people …so proud of your book knowledge …be so naïve? You've read Hogwarts a History cover to cover countless time so you can't claim to be completely ignorant of our marriage customs. …For example, how many of the Dowry day brides here had any say in the choice of their husbands. You've also lived as a witch amongst us for five years now, don't you think it's time that you toss aside your romantic delusions and accept the _**subservient position**_ of women in our society.

"Never …as long as I live …will I ever submit like a dog …to the whim of any man. I love Ron, I really do, but I didn't wait for my prince to come riding up on his war-house and rescue me …I went out and got the man I wanted …I …chose …him!"

"Indeed Miss Granger …and you did so in your usual flamboyant manner" Albus retorted bitterly. "You've publicly cockled Ronald good and proper for all of Wizarding society to see …by turning the traditional gender roles arse over elbows …to suit your own feminist agenda. You've proven to one and all that you'll be the one wearing the pants in any marriage you're in …by outright refusing to take the surname of your husband. …By thinking only of your needs you've caused Ronald enough humiliation among his peers to last a dozen lifetimes".

"Don't go putting words in my mouth Headmaster, or tell others about embarrassments I don't feel," Ron said keeping his anger in check with difficulty. "I'd wished for more time with her before Krum took her away from me **again** …I admit that. But for however long it lasted, I have no complaints on how it came about. For a solid fortnight I was the official fiancée of Hermione Jean Granger and that was more of an honor than I ever hoped to enjoy. I did not expect to be with her forever, but even if she now ends up with …him, that reality won't lessen how much I've come to love her".

Hermione already in a state of shock at her upcoming nuptials turned gob-smacked toward Ron speechless as she thought. "_He wasn't going to fight this …at all …why?"_

"You **knew** this was going to happen …**How?**" Dumbledore abruptly demanded looking at Ron intently.

"I'd seen it happen again and again …in a series of dreams over the years, but not as a seer …if that's what you're wondering. I've always feared that I couldn't compete with Krum's fame, social connections and wealth …so this outcome isn't all that big a surprising to me. If you doubt me …ask Harry," Ron said in a defeated tone. "I've bored him to tears worrying about it".

"Ron Luv," Hermione said in a trembling voice. "You don't understand, you didn't have to compete with Viktor, he never really owned my heart …you did. For more than a year Viktor had his chance to transfer my feelings from you …to him and the colossal Prat …**muffed-it** …repeatedly. This silly contract can't force me to me to love him …nor can this arranged marriage be allowed to stand unchallenged," Hermione declared loudly, "I'm going marry the man I chose, not some stuck-up peacock who can't resist shagging little boys with little girls plumbing. So, I'll write my parents at once and tell them _**straight-out**_ about Ron and me, they'll put a quick end to this stupid contract".

"I've permitted this little romance of yours to continue as long as I have …because it has accelerated Mr. Weasley's recovery ten times faster than normal," the Headmaster said to Hermione in solemn tones. "But enough is enough, your **womb** has been **sold** to the Krum family, accept it."

"You've been bought just like me Hermione," Luna said softly from the sidelines. "Maybe now that you're no more than sellable bit-of chattel …like the rest of us, you won't act so judgmental of my pre-Dowry day promiscuity".

"Playing your little games with young lovers lives again, eh …Albus?" A voice said from the doorway declared. "Who are the victims this time you old fool …the daughter of an enemy …or the son of an old friend".

"Stay out of this Lord Wallace, this doesn't concern you," Albus snarled back.

"I respectfully disagree, Headmaster. I couldn't help but overhear you playing a god with the romantic happiness of my **apprentice**, as yet another victim of your pathetic attempts at matchmaking. It makes me wonder how many countless lives have you ruined in the last twenty eight years of meddling. You did it to my poor Mary …May God rest her soul …but I'll be damned into Hades realm for an eternity …before I stand aside and let you do it again …to someone that I'm suppose to teach."

"You can't do anything to stop this, William." Dumbledore countered with forced politeness. "Right from the off; the contract was signed on the tenth of August, sealed and notarized." Albus said smugly. "That predates Miss Granger's marriage proposal to Ronald by at least …five days.

"So Viktor was in London while I was in my coma, just like I told Sirius …fancy that" Ron mumbled to himself to loud not to be overheard.

"Secondly, Mr. Krum obtained the Granger's consent to marry their daughter." Albus said while giving Ron another odd look. "Compare that to the fact …that I highly doubt that the Granger's even know that Hermione has any romantic interest in Ronald **at all** …isn't that right Miss Granger? As far as your parents know …you think of **both** Ronald and Harry as quasi-brothers".

"Getting engaged is not something I wanted to tell them in a letter and as they refuse to come here," Hermione declared resolutely. "I thought Christmas holiday would be the prefect time to break the news. …Ron - Luv …I mentioned making plans for Christmas, that's one of the things we needed to talk about. Don't you remember?"

"Yes I do …she's got a point there Headmaster, she may be a bit-of a bigamist by being engaged to two blokes at once", Ron said cheering slightly. "But in the end it's still her choice to make."

"Don't be absurd, Mr. Weasley, no **mere girl** has any say in anything of real importance. Beside a **bride price** of twenty thousand Galleons was paid to her parents to seal the agreement and finally …even in the Muggle world, a sixteen year old girl cannot get married without her parents written consent." Albus said with arrogant self-assurance. "Without that consent, although done in a romantic gesture without parallel …no underage marriage proposal to a semi-comatose invalid like Mr. Weasley …has any legal standing under our law".

"Don't be so sure about that Albus," Lord Wallace retorted with a smug smile. "For once I think you've outsmarted yourself. Legal standing for a marriage proposal can come in many forms. I made a study of our marriage laws after you ruined Mary's life …all those years ago. I grant you that parental consent is the most common form …but there are countless examples of a proposal being publicly acknowledged and given full legal credibility by a high governmental official. In such cases a proposal has merit enough to make it legally acceptable.

"Rufus Scrimgeour hasn't endorsed …"

"I'm not referring to the Minister …Albus …I'm talking about you!"

"**Me**, don't be ridiculous …I did no such thing?"

"Of course you did …you pathetic idiot? Didn't you realize that when three of the most powerful wizards in England used the fullest extent of their authority to establish _**Dowry Chambers**_ within Hogwarts for Weasley-Granger, that these three extraordinary personages **gave **the Granger proposal all the _**legal standing**_ that it requires …for a **bridal challenge** to be made.

"Which powerful wizards did this?" Albus snorted in disbelief.

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and last but not least the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. You did all this, Albus …all by yourself. You gave Miss Granger's proposal all the legitimacy it needs."

"Parental consent will prevail in the end …William"

"Perhaps, but are you prepared to face a public inquiry as to how that consent was originally obtained?" Professor Wallace threatened. "Unless you do something shady …when the Grangers learn of their daughter's change of heart …if she can convince her parents that she loves Weasley instead of Krum, do you really believe that they won't withdraw their consent to Mr. Krum and transfer it to my apprentice?"

"They can't change their minds …I've made sure of that. There are spells in place within the contract that make the parental permission irreversible. Only the groom can cancel this contract now," Albus in frustration said without intending too.

"You employed an Imperious Curse on a pair of Muggle's. That goes beyond the pale …even for you Albus."

"Don't - be a fool, William", the Headmaster said in a rare display of loss of temper. "There are other spells …besides the Imperious that can be legally employed to compel obedience …such as the **Chastity Hex** in the contract imposed on Miss Granger to keep her **faithful** to her future Bulgarian husband. Besides …there is nothing that can be traced back to me …in any of this."

"But you are the mastermind behind robbing my apprentice of his lady-love".

"I gave fate a nudge in the right direction, I'll admit that! It will be all for the best in the long run …mark my words". Albus declared smugly. "Miss Granger as the senior of Mr. Krum's three wives …will act as my personal liaison in opening up of the _**Durmstrang Institute**_ to the British way of regarding the instruction of Dark Magic. As for Mr. Weasley …after a respectable period of heartache, he will accept his destiny …for I have big plans for him as well."

"This is laughable, Albus", Professor Wallace declared. "Do you really believe that …Miss Granger will cooperate with this scheme of yours …after being ripped from her lover and **sold** to a boy she dislikes …just so you can get a toe-hold into Durmstrang? Am I also to understand …that my new apprentice may be sacrificed so that you can gain some influence in _**Beauxbatons Academy of Magic**_?"

"I doubt it …Professor Wallace," Harry said clearly enraged, staring at the Headmaster with all but unbridled hate. "Professor Dumbledore doesn't need Ron to force a toe-hold into Beauxbaton's; he has another Weasley already _**manipulated**_ into taking that post. I always wondered who was behind getting Fleur Isabelle Delacour a part-time job at Gringotts bank …all but literally in Bill Weasley's lap …'To improve Fleur's English'.

"Now Harry even you can't deny their natural attraction for one another," the Headmaster protested in his own defense. "After the girl mentioned to me that she fancied Bill. I merely arranged for Miss Delacour to be put in the path of the infamous _**'ladies-man'**_. As for the rest …was it the employment of her Veela magic or one of cupid's arrows that convinced Bill to settle down …on the gods knows …but in either event, the **final** result **wasn't** my doing! Most of my matchmaking over the years has utilized the same method. I arrange for two young people to be thrown into each others company and then step aside to let Mother Nature work her magic.

"If you're simply helping-out Mother Nature, why are you forcing the Granger - Krum match?" Lord Wallace asked

"Ronald wasn't the intended target for Granger when I brought the trio together. Besides …she doesn't really love Weasley, she was just using her proposal to get a better offer out of Mr. Krum." Albus inadvertently let slip.

"That's not true; I broke up with Viktor in April, and have been Ron ever since." Hermione protested.

"And yet you told Arthur Weasley **not to tell** your parents about your engagement to Ronald …while at the same time you secretly wrote Mr. Krum rubbing his face in your unnatural marriage proposal," Albus revealed with obvious relish.

"You know about that?" Hermione said horrified as she watched Ron cringe at the news.

"Of course, Mr. Krum sent me a copy of your letter …worried over what affect of your proposal to Weasley might have on his marriage contract. Pitting one romantic suitor against another is a favorite ploy of Miss Granger …William", Albus explained to the Magical Arts Professor. "She has used Viktor to make Ronald jealous since the Yule Ball fourth year …just as I'm sure she has used the same chess gambit of **jealousy** by rubbing Ronald in Mr. Krum face during their year-long relationship. She must not had realized that her usual ploy of playing one against the other was unnecessary this time …but the fact that she attempted it at all …doesn't lessen the _**'looking for a better offer'**_ aspect behind this **ruse**.

Hearing this Ron collapsed down into his chair, dropped his wand to the floor along with his pride and began to openly sob into his cupped hands …for this kind of betrayal hurts ...loads.

Hermione rushed over to her emotionally destroyed boyfriend …dropped to her knees and franticly pleaded. "Ron …please …look at me? Dumbledore has twisted the contents of my letter to get you to hate me, but I swear on everything I hold dear that I wasn't shopping for a better offer. I told Viktor about us so that he'd know that I had moved on. My hope was that the news would make him give up on me permanently".

"Why should he believe you Miss Granger, you've lied to him about Mr. Krum at every turn". The Headmaster counted as his anger rapidly clouded his better judgment. "Did you tell him that after proposing to you that the very next day you secretly sent a love letter to Mr. Krum? Did she ever get around to telling your fiancée that Mr. Krum was **much more** than just a pen-pal? …You never invited Ronald or Harry to be a guest at your family home, using the lame excuse that your parents weren't all that comfortable with the Magical World.

"But that's the truth, my parents aren't even happy about me being a witch. I'm not allowed to use magic in their house …ever". Hermione argued.

"**Another lie**", Albus retorted loudly. "If wizards are bared from visiting …why did they reportedly welcome Viktor Krum into their home, repeatedly …a person they **knew** to be a wizard. Why did they allow him the exclusive privilege during his frequent overnight stays to share their daughter's **bed?**"

"**STOP** …please," Hermione screamed at the Headmaster as she watched Ron emotionally shut down in the face of this non-stop barrage. "Ron …please …I was going to tell you everything …tonight after classes." She pleaded breaking down into tears. It's why I was so desperate to TALK to you.

"You've lost him now, Miss Granger …your **lies **have finally caught up with you." Albus spat …completely losing his famous self-control. "Be grateful that someone as rich and famous as the future Baron Viktor Krum of Bulgaria …is willing to flaunt the heavy social disapproval that is sure to come …by tainting their unblemished bloodline with offspring given birth too by a mere Muggleborn …for no respectable pure-blood family in the United Kingdom would ever consent to such an utter **desecration**." the Headmaster shouted …his mouth literally foaming from the intensity of his rant.

It was only when Albus had finished his diatribe …that the reality of what he had done hit him. Luckily, the Vass-majority of the Dowry tower inhabitants had left the dinning area prior to the beginning of the Krum …discussion. Unfortunately for the headmaster however; Professors Wallace and Vector along with Harry, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Pansy, Neville and most importantly Ronald had heard every word of Albus's hypocrisy exposed.

It was Ron who broke the silence with tears running down his cheeks he looked up at the headmaster and in a hate filled voice shouted. "You Bloody Bastard, you're a bigot just like Voldemort,"

"Watch you Language, Mr. Weasley, You're skating on thin ice here" Albus retorted sternly.

"Sod off you old Prat, and to think that my family has been loyal to you, all this time? Ron shouted hysterically. "Two of my ruddy uncles …Fabian and Gideon Prewett, died for you …and they did it for someone as bad as Voldemort himself …what a horrible waste."

"They didn't die for me …they perished for a truly noble cause," Albus replied feeling terribly insulted.

"You mean the cause of pure-blood racisms …that cause?" Ron shouted back.

"You're only a child; you can't possibly understand the big picture."

"I understand enough old man," Ron said unknowing adopting Harry's disrespectful name for the headmaster. The others look at Ron puzzled so he pressed on.

"Don't you see, it all boils down to methods, the only difference between this manipulative old bastards," Ron said pointing directly at the headmaster, "and Tom Marvolo Riddle or Gellert Grindelwald is the methods employed for the ultimate control of the Magical World?

"Don't be absurd Ronald; I have no desire to rule the world."

"Directly, of course not, you're preference would be the power behind the throne." Ron retorted. "That's where you differed with Grindelwald wasn't it …and that's why you had to bring him down in the end. You must have tried to avoid taking a stand one way or the other with him too …but in the end …after much hesitation you were forced to act. I've been reading some non-Goblin rebellion history lately; no wonder you liked Professor Binns so much, he kept generations in the dark about the truth. But it's all right there for anyone with eyes to see.

"That will be quite enough Mr. Weasley. I expressly forbid you to expound on any of your childish theories in public." Albus threatened.

Ron shut his mouth and glared at the headmaster, which was by far the friendliest look he was getting from the people present.

"You told me that you consider him to be vital to the upcoming war …as a strategist, Albus," Professor Vector said reasonably while frowning hard at her boss, "why are you trying to silence your chief tactician now?"

"He is an untrained strategist, Septima. He will need time and training-up before any of his tactical observations can be trusted." The headmaster replied a little too quickly.

"Point taken …but I'd still like to hear him out," Professor Wallace added, "besides you must know that he'll tell his friends here his conclusions in private …sooner or later and with the looks of displeasure bordering on hate …that you're getting from Mr. Potter at the moment …wouldn't you prefer to be able to refute any unpleasant allegations he makes against you now …rather than try to do damage control afterwards." After a moment or two of thought, the headmaster nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright Mr. Weasley, you may proceed, but keep in mind that your gross disrespect to me this morning …has already earned you two months of solitary confinement in your quarters when not in class or at Quidditch practice. I expressly forbid you to speak to anyone in between classes for any reason during your punishment and you shall eat all meals **alone** in your dorm …for the next sixty days. So phrase your observations carefully, you're inches from expulsion from Hogwarts."

"It's simple really," Ron said carefully …without emotion. "Grindelwald teamed up with the Muggle Nazi's to dominate both worlds at the same time through fear and excessive violence …and after procrastinating long enough for loads of good people to die. Our Headmaster finally got off of his lazy arse and did him in.

"Mr. Weasley …last warning!" Albus growled …but the threat was useless, for Ron no longer respected the headmaster at all.

"Then Riddle came along, he was Head Boy here …way back when. He recruited the inner circle of his Death Eaters from his fellow students …right under the very nose of our fence-sitting champion against all Dark Wizards. The Great Albus Dumbledore did nothing as Tom dropped the Muggle assist mistake of Grindelwald …instead the newest Dark Lord appealed directly to the blood-bigots feelings of superiority to arrive at the same end. Voldemort isn't above mass murder either and I use to wonder why you didn't take him out …when he was just a student here, but now I know."

"I dare not act without irrefutable proof of his guilt". Albus suggested.

"Bullocks …that wasn't the real reason behind why you hesitated, so try selling that bit of rubbish to someone who isn't wise to your scheme. Both Dark Wizard Wars have been nothing more than a giant Chess match to him, complete with sacrificial pawns …thus my uncles died, and your parents too, Harry" Ron replied sadly as his best mates hatred intensified.

"I didn't kill them, Voldemort did"

"Granted, but the frightened people of England …desperate for a defender …flocked to you for protection from both Grindelwald and more recently Riddle …didn't they?" Ron said in reply. "And that played right into you own subtle scheme for world domination …for it gave you the unlimited influence you needed to gain control of our entire society …your way, utilizing the peaceful and non-violent Diplomacy of Kings …**arranged marriages**," to this logic Albus had no excuse or believable counter, so he remained silent for a most revealing moment.

"Most of the couples that I bring together stay together." Albus said …not brothering to deny the rest of Ron's other actuations.

"There is no such thing as divorce in the Magical World and you know it." Ginny said as she realized only now where Ron's line of reasoning was headed. "Pansy would have been miserable with Draco, like Hermione will be …bare foot and pregnant …with less rights than a house-elf …in that macho-dominated …totally-sexist …hell-hole of Magical Bulgaria.

"It's not that bad in Easter Europe, there are a few enlightened people avocation change over there." Albus replied weakly

"But the noble Krum families …all graduates of the Durmstrang Institute for generations …aren't among the enlightened …are they Professor?" Pansy said her dislike of the headmaster all but a family tradition now. "Especially if the only way to **get** Hermione was through deception, a legal version of the Imperious …"

…and what else …

…no let me guess… A bonding ceremony, **before** Hermione turns seventeen when she'd be of age in our society …and old enough to call off this marriage farce without parental consent, held …here at Hogwarts - perhaps in your very office, with you officiating. Then throw in a restraining hex in the marriage contract to keep her within the castle until Viktor can drop by and claim his chattel."

"It's no wonder that there has been no effort has been made in the last fifty years to abolish the Dowry day laws, Albus must have used his influence to block every attempt" Professor Wallace added insightfully. "If the Dowry laws were canceled then our much beloved and respected Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, wouldn't be able to play matchmaker behind the scenes. For it is the chief Warlock who opens and sorts through the bid box, it is Albus here who composes the list, and posts the winners. As all bids are sealed and only he sees them, the opportunity for mischief is literally endless. He's also the final arbitrator of any bidding disputes on Dowry day.

"My wife Mary was in love with my Muggle-born best-mate George while we attended Hogwarts. He was poor as dirt, and offered everything he owned in gold to win her, I even loaned him every Galleon I had to help out.

"My dad also made a secret bid, as prompted by Albus here …which I didn't know about until after his death years later, it was a bid unsupported by gold. George should have won Mary's hand easily; instead …surprise-surprise …she was forced to marry a pure-blood …me.

"I didn't love Mary, but I did my best to make her happy, however …nothing worked. She lived only a few years after our wedding and then she died …utterly heartbroken. Ours was precisely the kind of _**loveless**_ Pure-blood marriage …the kind that _**produces zero children**_, which is the cornerstone of what Lord Parkinson's campaign is so desperate to reverse.

"Can't you see," Professor Wallace said loudly. "My apprentice is spot-on! The decline in the birth rate among pure-blood in Great Britain is at least _**partially**_ due to Albus's disastrous matchmaking manipulations. My Mary died because your Headmaster couldn't stomach the though of a Muggle-born wizard pumping nippers into the womb of a pure-blood witch. That's also must be why he is so desperate to break-up Granger and my apprentice. Albus can't bring himself to allow a pure blood boy waste his seed making half-bloods in a Muggle-born witch …for your Headmaster is only slightly less of a blood-bigot than Voldemort …just as Ronald proposed".

"I found it," Professor Vector declared as she examined the contract very carefully. "The bonding ceremony date is to be Saturday September fourteenth."

"My birthday is the Nineteenth, five days later," Hermione declared horrified.

"Miss Granger will bare no children of Krum's, Albus." Professor Wallace said in a matter of fact tone. "Not of her own free will anyway. But then again, if a mere Muggleborn is repeatedly raped by her Bulgarian husband …that fact won't cause you to lose a night's sleep. Such forced …marital brutality …as long as it takes place outside of England …where you can't be compelled to hear the poor girl scream in agony …won't upset your delicate conscious at all …now will it?"

"Professor Wallace, how dare you? Never in all my years has any instructor uttered such utterly insulting rubbish. If you were a regular member of the staff I'd have …"

"…You'd have me sacked, Yes …Albus, I know," Lord Wallace interrupted. However I don't work for you directly so we both know it's an empty threat. I came here upon the personal invitation of the Board of Governors… so I work for them. But primarily I'm here to repay a long overdue favor to a friend of mine …concerning a pair of truly gifted artists. The articles of apprenticeship have already been signed and notarized by the boy's parents, so if you want to kick me out of the Castle right now …feel free to do so. For when I go, I'll be taking both of my apprentices with me.

"You can't do that, I won't allow it."

"That would ruin your matchmaking scheme for Mr. Weasley I assume …a real pity that would be. Tell me Albus …what brothers you the most, the fact that the truth about you manipulations has been exposed at long last …to people you really can't afford to offend, like the boy-who-lived …or the fact that you have with your high handedness in one single blow **lost **…perhaps **forever** …the support and loyalty of all the Weasley's. Poor as dirt as they are, they have been over the years some of your most steadfast supporters".

OoOoOoOo

Headmasters POV

This comment gave Albus pause, and a glance at the two Weasley's present confirmed Lord Wallace's conjecture. Both Ronald and Ginerva were solidly against him now; there facial expressions all but screamed it. He'd lost Parkinson and Longbottom support too …from the look of it. Miss Parkinson was sure to report what she learned to her father and then there would be hell to pay. A similar trip to the Owlery by Miss Weasley's later that morning …and the registrations from the _**Order of the Phoenix**_ by the rest of the Weasley clan would swiftly follow.

His agreement to assist Mr. Krum in obtaining the Muggle girl was becoming far costlier than Albus had predicted. He needed time to think this out, counter what had been said without breaking his sworn-word to Baron Krum and his son Viktor.

Voldemort had been weakened by the loss of the Parkinson faction, and only now did the Headmaster realize ….that the rapidly expanding Granger disaster could cripple the **Order** in the exact same manner. He had badly misread this entire situation; his relationship with Harry was already strained and the loss of Weasley Clan could devastate the ranks of the Order to the point of all but total dissolution.

Albus knew he had to proceed carefully from this point forward. The initiative in this war could switch back to the other side with one misstep on his part …for the forward momentum of yesterday against the Death Eaters now abruptly …gone.

OoOoOoOo

"I wouldn't try that if I were you", said a heartbroken Ron as he picked-up his wand and although it was pointed at the floor, his undivided attention was focused on the headmaster who was casually reaching into his own robes.

"Is that a threat Mr. Weasley?" Albus growled in anger.

"Oh no sir, heaven forbid". Ron replied with a shrug. "I'd just rather avoid any unpleasantness that might arise by an attempted mass obliteration of our memories. For one thing; there are too many of us for it to be an easy task. Secondly this conversation has been overheard by others, the same beings that make keeping a secret all but impossible here at Hogwarts".

"What beings Ron?" Neville asked.

"The house elves, the Ghosts and all the portraits, mate. They heard every word, so the cats out of the bag professor." Ron said staring menacingly at the old wizard, who looked about him and quickly confirmed to his own satisfaction Ron's theory."

"You're forgetting about the Nargles …Ronald", Luna said in a forced whisper. "They're terrible gossips!"

"Yes …thank-you, Luna, I did forget about them", Ron said cracking a small smile, which was shared by everyone but the Headmaster.

"Hermione repeatedly **lied** to you Ronald, and you said yourself …that you expected her to **dump you **the first chance she had." Albus said trying to make the surprisingly manly boy see reason about the sobbing from regret witch at his feet.

"Yes sir,"

"But you love her anyway?"

"Until the end of my days, yes sir!"

"Then you're a dimwitted fool!" The headmaster spat with disgust. "Have you any idea what was in the letters she exchanged with Mr. Krum? The unbridled lust …the abnormal kinky sex …described in such graphically …**vivid detail**."

"Yes sir I do," Ron replied unmoved by the headmaster's verbal venom. "I was sent a package early on …containing copies of seven of the more …descriptive letters."

"You …got …what?" Hermione asked horrified …looking up at Ron from the floor.

"Copies of Vickie's more sordid letters to you, Luv …they arrived anonymously …by owl-post, a few days after our first …date," Ron said blushing hard while refusing to take any of his attention off of the Headmaster.

Nearby Hermione her head spinning …began sobbing uncontrollably with one thought repeating over and over in her tormented mind _**"he knew".**_

"Put you wand away boy, I'm not your enemy!" The Headmaster said feeling insulted by Ron's open animosity.

"I respectfully disagree …sir. Constant Vigilance is the best way to stay alive in a war. It's also important to know who you can turn your back too." Ron said and then watched as barb struck home.

"You hate me, don't you?" Albus said with sadness.

"He's not alone in that Professor," Harry growled. "I'm a half-blood and Ginny's pure, you really aren't happy with her ending up with me …are you?"

"Honestly …and with the entire brutal candor that I promised you …no, Harry. I envisioned her Dowry day this year with her attached to Theodore Nott, not you. The discovery of the Prophecy concerning the two of you a couple of years ago compelled me to change my long term plans," Albus admitted reluctantly.

"You wanted Hermione and me to get together …didn't you?

"Yes"

"What about …Pansy and I?" Neville asked nervously.

"I had nothing to do with that, I swear," Albus replied with a genuine smile. "I wasn't your matchmaker, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy did all that …on their own.

"But getting back to you Mr. Weasley, please …I beg you …try to be reasonable?" Albus pleaded. "I have been a friend to your family for many years. I really had your best interests at heart in all of this …and there are loads of intelligent and attractive pure-blood girls for a fine young man like yourself to choose from. Take a moment and think of your family tree, pure and untainted with roots reaching back to before the first Roman invasion of Britain.

"I really and truly believe that Miss Granger has repeated betrayed your trust with lies, half-truths and outright distortions concerning her feelings toward both you and Mr. Krum. And I am not alone in this belief, many …if not all …of your friends think as I do, go on …just ask them?

"Lastly …her sudden claims of being in love with you …**now,** are in my opinion …only empty excuses in a futile attempt to avoid paying the piper for her playing off your jealousy of Viktor …against his jealousy of you. She has sat on her high horse and played **both Ends against the Middle** for almost two years now …with you the one with the short stick when it came to snogging. If you've read as many of his letters to her as you claim …then you also know that Mr. Krum has gotten the Lions share of her sexual favors.

"Now the game nears its end and she's toyed with poor Viktor affections until he's into a state of insatiable desire …so why not just leave Miss Granger to the well deserved fate of a tease. If you back away now, I'll reward you handsomely with _**the final choice**_ of your future bride"

"I made that choice during fourth year, professor. Give her back to me …and all can still be forgiven" Ron retorted sternly.

"Even if I wanted to do that, which I don't, I'm afraid that the die has been cast on this issue." Albus said and not without some small measure of sympathy. "Mr. Krum I can tell you is determined to add Miss Granger to his marital harem. He intends …as I understand it, to breed her to improve the overall IQ of a family too long inbred. That he has resorted to a last minute marriage contract to obtain the girl …speaks volumes of his unwillingness to take **no** for an answer. The law is clearly on his side and the contract itself unbreakable. Take it to the business law professor if you like and he'll tell you the same.

"There is no such thing as an iron-clad contract …Professor," Hermione said pulling herself together as she pulled herself off the floor. A look of unbreakable resolve was on her face, and Harry couldn't help but smile …knowing that look all too well. Hermione had accepted the challenge of breaking the unbreakable. She was on a mission, and when she got into this mode, like any force of nature …nothing stood in her way.

"You're going to become an expert on magical law in just twelve days." Albus said amused.

"Yes sir, I've waited to long to get together with Ronald," Hermione said with unshakable single-mindedness, "and no Bulgarian pedophile's need to find a brilliant breeder is going to keep me from him."

"There is no need for pretense Miss Granger", Albus said with scorn. "Believe me when I say …you finally have Mr. Krum's undivided attention.

"I don't want Viktor's attention, professor. I've made my choice … I'm engaged to the bloke I'm going to marry and his name is Weasley!" Hermione said in a huff, before she bent over took Ron's face into both of her hands and fiercely snogged him once …before marching off with unshakable determination toward her first class.

OoOoOoOo

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20

**Marriage and Inheritance**

**Chapter 20: **entitled: **A Bridal Challenge**

**Word count**: 9,508 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

**Author**: Billybob

Category: post O.o.t.P ... AU - Alternate Universe — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**Warning # 1**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Pairings** will be; HG-RW, as the primary focus …with sub-plots of HP-GW _**among others**_. So if I wander off and do another couple's romance, sit back and enjoy the ride! All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven are hereby _**Null and Void**_ …unless I say otherwise.

OoOoOoOo

**Time line**: begins late July 1996 summer holiday between HP school terms 5 and 6

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write smut.

**Warning # 2**: Standardized disclaimer: is there anyone on this planet that doesn't know who has all legal copy write rights to Harry Potter, with us in fan fiction just burrowing it for our own amusement and that of our readers.

OoOoOoOo

Roll Film

OoOoOoOo

Headmaster's office

Six Pm …Thursday …September 12, 1996

Less than two days before the bonding ceremony (wedding)

OoOoOoOo

"Well Albus, this had better be important, I have loads of charms essays to go through yet tonight". Professor Filius Flitwick said in a foul mood, he was one of many of the Hogwarts instructors who'd been disenchanted with the headmaster since the truth of his marital manipulations had become general knowledge. He took his usual seat and glared at Dumbledore with disapproval.

"I realize that our usual monthly staff meeting is not until next week but the situation has decayed so rapidly that I felt that action had to be taken at once."

"Is it the Death Eaters Headmaster?" The assistant Herbology professor asked clearly worried.

"No Neville", Albus said with a small smile. "And it is customary, when we are alone, to call each other by our first names.

"Yes sir …I mean …yes Albus." Neville said extremely nervous at his first ever staff meeting.

"Can I take it Albus …the problem facing us is internal rather than external?" Professor McGonagall asked for everyone.

"There have been a number of hit and run ambushes carried out against Gryffindor students in the hallways in the last few days", Poppy Pomfrey said looking very disappointed at Albus. "I was the one that asked the headmaster to call us all together, before the situation gets completely out of hand.

"So far Mr. Potter's forbearance about retaliating has been commendable, but sooner or latter one of these masked villains will be caught, and once their house of origin is determined …open warfare will begin". Poppy said looking hard at one particular Head of House.

"I tell you that Slytherin is not behind these attacks". Professor Horace Slughorn said in a resolute tone. "I have kept a careful watch on Mr. Malfoy, Nott and Crabbe as you instructed me to do Albus …and at the hour that these incidents took place the three of them were in plain sight of their peers with the Slytherin common room doing homework.

"Only Gryffindor's are being targeted, Horace", Poppy said exasperated, "so of course all eyes are on your house. The few injured from the other houses have been due to badly aimed spells by the attackers and accidental ricochets. That innocent by-standers are being injured has caused outrage to grow among the two houses that at least on some level consider themselves to be neutral".

"Neutrality is a myth …and when reality comes along it strikes hard." The new History of Magic Professor said sadly. "Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are being dragged into a decade's long blood feud against their will. Luckily these attacks have worked-out in our favor, for instead of putting some of the blame on Gryffindor which would end up breaking down the loyalties of the other two houses strictly along blood-purity lines. Both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff surprisingly seem to have fixated on Slytherin as the sole villains behind all of this. How this happy result came about is frankly a mystery to me …for it flies in the face of reason".

"I can't speak for Hufflepuff, but I can tell you how Ravenclaw ended up backing Gryffindor," said Filius with a chuckle as the head of that house. "When I accidentally let slip …to our new Muggle studies professor …how my students were being persuaded with a combination of wit and humor to back Gryffindor in this war. She was gob-smacked at the very through that a series of humorous letters, delivered each evening by a house-elf …and read in the common room to a captive audience …could so easily influence my entire house to back the side of light. Come to think on it …Audrey, why don't you explain it yourself?"

"Well as I recall it" The tiny Hispanic black haired beauty said …her right hand affectionately intertwined with that of the History of Magic Professor. "The first thing that popped into my head when I read one of these letter …was that it strongly reminded me of some of the Muggle newspaper travel commentaries that I'd read over the years …written by a non-magical humorist such as the American Mark Twain or Will Rogers.

"By generously mixing this understated homespun humor…with the subtle moral lessons embodied in Paul's letters to the Corinthians …one ends up with a gift of persuasion strong enough to talk a leopard out of his spots," Audrey said with a smile of admiration. "Some day I hope to meet the anonymous author of these letters. There is a kind of strategy imbedded in them …that bespeaks the skill of one of the worlds best a speech writer."

"Has Hufflepuff gotten any of these letters," Minerva asked, "for I can tell you all that Gryffindor hasn't."

"Nor Slytherin I assure you", Horace commented.

"That's odd", Pomona Sprout replied in a deeply puzzled tone. "Hufflepuff has indeed gotten these humorous notes as well. The members of my house look forward to them actually, with Death Eater attacks happening every other day …outside the walls, the witty commentary on current Hogwarts events takes their mind off of more …darker subjects.

"As you all know …I've often advocated the creation of a student run school newspaper as a mean's of promoting inner-house unity and I've never understood your opposition to it Albus.

"Such a newspaper would openly challenge the independent sovereignty of the four houses, so of course the Headmaster opposed it". Professor Snape snapped short tempered.

"Nor were the four great houses ever intended to be isolated tiny kingdoms in perpetual hostility towards each other …Severus", Minerva growled clearly disappointed. "No wonder the situation has gotten as bad as it has".

"How have these villains avoided capture?" A deeply concerned Aurora Sinistra professor of Astronomy asked.

"I'd like an answer to that question myself" Irma Prince, the Librarian retorted.

"They appear to be using port-keys …inside the castle" Albus replied unhappily.

"That's impossible," Irma said outraged.

"It's not impossible, just extremely difficult." Albus said correcting the misimpression. "That's what I find so disturbing about these attacks. A port-key capable of working within this castle could only be created in the _**Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic**_ itself. With that as a given, we can assume that Voldemort has upped the stakes on the conflict here."

"So you think that …he who cannot be named is behind all this?" A frightened Sibyll Trelawney asked

"Without a doubt," Albus said sadly, "But I believe the underling goal is not just to hurt or kill a few Gryffindor's, but divide the school along blood purity lines as Percy here has suggested.

'Divide and conquer as a battle tactic is as old as history itself," Percy said in a matter of fact tone. "Nor is it easy to counter, that some unknown humorist is keeping he who cannot be named plan at arms length from success should be commended."

"I agree," Albus said, "the secret behind the identity of our humorist has protected him or her up to this point, but I'm also sure this person is literally on the top of these villains hit-list. So we need to find this person quickly to protect this valuable asset"

"The handwriting, surely that can be identified?"

"No, it can't …Merlin knows I've tried." Filius retorted, "In fact I've had my best students working on it and they have all came up …empty".

"Is the handwriting charmed or distorted?" Severus asked intensely interested which cause Minerva to glare at him hard.

"Both" Filius replied

"Did you consider the usual suspects within Gryffindor?" Severus pressed even harder.

"Of course I did and I undoubtedly came to the same conclusions you just reached," Filius retorted with a semi-growl of exasperation. "My first and only suspect was …of course …Mr. Weasley, for he is the only one with the required sense of humor. But let me assure all of you …that after five years of grading his homework …and before anyone asks …I did compare his assignments to the work of our unknown humorist …I can tell you **flat out** …that due to the grammar and sentence structure alone. Mr. Weasley has been defiantly ruled out as a suspect".

"But **it is** his style of humor" Snape growled.

"Yes …that's why my primary suspect was, Mr. Weasley …he is known as the Gryffindor with the best reputation for his humorously sarcastic wit," Filius retorted.

"Have you straight out ask him, when he sets class with you?" Snape snapped irritated.

"Don't be a fool; Severus …of course I did …and his reply …via a hand-written note was a solid **NO**. He is not writing any newsletter's for the amusement of the Great Houses within Hogwarts.

"He's obviously a **Liar** like **all** Gryffindors." Snape snarled earning the well earned looks of disapproval from all the other professors present.

"Severus, do try to keep your famous hatred for all things Gryffindor …**out of this discussion**," Albus said as a clear reprimand. Professor Snape's sneer of defiance in response was not unexpected.

What about Potter or Granger?" Sibyll asked timidly

"Do you mean that your inner-eye hasn't revealed this persons identity to you?" Minerva said with scorn.

"You've never been a true believer, Minerva, I'm painfully aware of that fact." Sibyll replied with overly dramatized contempt. "If you Knew anything at all about Divination - you'd know - that clairvoyance can not been turned on and off like a water faucet. There are those rare …_**Seer's**_ who have the help of a spirit guide and are therefore far more prolific in making prophecy. My ability to foresee however, does not come to me on command via go-betweens from beyond the grave."

"That's true enough, Sibyll," Albus interjected trying to avoid another row starting between his professors, similar to one that Severus and Filius were eager to start. "As for Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, neither of them are particularly known for their sense of Humor. Mr. Potter is far too moody in temperament to tell jokes and Miss Granger has never told a funny story in her life …to my knowledge."

"Then Mr. Weasley must be dictating these letters to Granger verbally …or she must be rewriting his sloppy handwriting to put it into a more readable format," Snape said.

"Not possible Severus, Mr. Weasley has been forbidden to sit anywhere near Miss Granger during my class, nor can he speaks to her, the silencing hex he is under makes that literally impossible." Filius declared looking with disapproval at the Headmaster.

Who silenced Mr. Weasley," Albus asked in an accusatory tone. "My punishment didn't include that, he was just forbidden to speak to anyone _**in-between**_ classes.

"I did that, Albus. I thought it would be a kindness after what you did to him," Professor Wallace said softly from the back of the room. "First you break his heart and stole his fiancée …then you order him out of the Dowry Tower because he wasn't as of that moment …and I quote: 'engaged to Granger anymore'. Then you forbade him from going back to Gryffindor and his housemates …because of all the stairs involved …and finally to complete his two month sentence of solitary confinement …you've compelled him into quarters underneath the Dowry tower surrounded by trades' masters as old as myself. There is no one in his age group for him to interact with, so he is totally isolated.

"He needs time to reflect on the reality of his …future without Miss Granger in his life", Albus declared firmly.

"My apprentice isn't allowed to sit with his friends during class, he can't speak with them after class, he cannot eat with them in the Dowry dinning area or the Great Hall …Sweet Merlin Albus …I can't help but wonder if it wouldn't have been better to just send the boy directly into solitary confinement at Azkaban".

"He was disrespectful" Dumbledore replied as a half-hearted excuse for his recent actions …starting only now to regret his excessive punishment, but there was nothing he could do to lessen it without appearing weak.

"And you play god with the marital happiness of the students here," William countered. "At least my apprentice gets a small amount of comfort from your fall from grace, Albus. Tell me …it's nearly been a fortnight since your little hobby …made headlines in the _**Daily Prophet**_ and the **Quibbler**, is Lord Parkinson still blaming you for **all** the unhappy pure blood marriages in the UK?

"Not all …just the particularly bad ones", Albus growled his anger flaring, "There isn't a day that goes by when I don't get a huge load of hate mail for from some unhappy witch or other …blaming me for her rotten marriage. And before you ask, none of the Weasley's are speaking to me, nor are the Potter's or the Lupin's. Ginerva, glares at me whenever I see her in the hallway, and Harry..."

"Outright …hates your guts …and treats you like a leper," Percy interrupted, "believe me I sympathize …they do the same thing to me."

"I've greatly underestimated Harry's reaction to all of this …that's obvious", Albus admitted with genuine sadness. "However, even he must realize on some level how unsuitable they are for one another, the indoor bookworm and the outdoor Quidditch fanatic".

"He also sees your hypocrisy, Albus …as do we all." Professor Wallace said with open scorn. "It didn't take me long to realize that my apprentice is not the dimwit that he pretends to be in public. A person needs a sharp mind to remain unbeaten in wizard chess for five straight years. He may not be Miss Granger's full intellectual equal, but there is not as big a gap between them as most people think. Can you say the same thing for your Mr. Krum, Albus? I've never read or heard anything in the media concerning his brilliance …off the Pitch. How is this Bulgarian Quidditch seeker any more suitable for Hogwarts resident bookworm than a Gryffindor Quidditch keeper who is unbeatable at chess?"

"William has a point, Albus …although it's a mute point …now. I've never seen you so determined to force a match upon the unwilling before …especially for an uncertain political outcome", Minerva said clearly disappointed in her long-time friend. "The two of them have had some horrendous rows in the past …I'll be the first to admit that …but that in itself didn't render them a bad love match. But what bothers me the most is your clear indifference to the negative affects that your romantic manipulations have had on both Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger physically and emotionally …which have been both instantaneous and profound.

"During the last ten days Miss Granger has begun to resemble an Infiri more and more. …her skin is as pale as a specter, her eyes are bloodshot from lack of sleep …she's dangerously thin because she eats next to nothing …and spends every free moment in the library with Miss Lovegood searching for a loophole in the law …"

"…I keep telling you - there isn't one …not for the bride anyway", Albus growled frustrated. "I've tried repeatedly by letter to explain how better-off Ronald would be with a pure-blood girl from a wealthy and influential family to Arthur and Molly, but they refuse to see reason. Marriage is far too important a decision in a young mans life to be left up to chance.

"I've overheard Ginerva telling her friends about the troubles with the Weasley family has undergone as a result of your part in bringing Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour together," Septima Vector said speaking softly.

"May I kindly point out that we have seriously wandered off topic here. I thought we assembled to discuss the Hallway attacks?" Albus said in a desperate attempt to speak about anything but his disastrous matchmaking hobby.

"We did, and you are doing nothing about it …beyond giving it lip service. I was the one who went proactive; Albus …by asking the Ministry to bring in more Auror's to patrol the hallways. Until one of these villains is caught …or we find out who is behind these attacks," Minerva said glaring hard toward Severus Snape, "there is nothing we can do beyond offering encouragement to our mysterious humorist to keep the peace. As our most likely suspect is still …Ronald Weasley despite evidence to the contrary …a discussion concerning his emotional state of mind is truly relevant. Go on Septima, you were saying" Minerva said encouraging.

"Miss Weasley's told her friends at breakfast yesterday morning …that the young couple had a difficult number of days after her brother Bill learned that he'd been set-up in one the headmaster matchmaking scheme". Septima said in her best classroom voice. "This family disaster amongst the Weasley's has been compounded by the horror stories of marital unsuitability coming to light each day in the Daily Prophet with a good part of that …now being blamed on you Albus. I might add that your daily veto of the reform legislation trying to work its way through the Wizengamot …has just intensified the general perception of your guilt.

"Those Bills where so poorly written they would create marital anarchy in this country if passed; I was compelled to veto them." Albus protested strongly.

"I often warned you that one day this manipulation hobby of yours would be your undoing" Minerva retorted.

"Why don't you just say …**I told you so** …straight-out Minerva and be done with it" Albus said short tempered. "I have always had the best interests of the Wizarding Population at heart _**in everything**_ I've done. As for the Weasley's …they have been among my dearest friends for years and this current estrangement hurts me deeply. I know in my heart of hearts that Hermione is the wrong girl for Ronald, and with time I feel sure that they will come to agree with me.

"In my personal opinion the whole Weasley family has blown this entire situation completely out of proportion. If I'm the match making fiend that everyone things I'm …why aren't Fred and George married …eh?" Albus said his temper only barely under control …deliberately overlooking the estranged representative of the Weasley family in his office.

"Having spoken to Molly just yesterday, I can tell you that they believe that somehow you've also fumbled the matchmaking Quaffle with Fred, George …especially after your unwelcome interference with Tonks and Charlie resulted in such a tragedy", Minerva snarled in a short tempered tone. "Tonks on the rebound ended up married to Remus …which I'm sure you opposed tooth and nail …and the heartbroken pure-blood Charlie appears to have …sworn off **love** …for good due to your meddling."

"Minerva what I did, in regard to Charlie …was to save from half-blood contamination an untainted pure-blood family tree. There were a number of far more suitable girls for him to have chosen from here in England …and the same goes for Ronald. I do what I do for the Greater Good of all Magic folk …"

"Bullocks Albus, that's one bit of rubbish that I refuse to buy into."

"As I overheard it" …Septima interrupted in the nick of time. "Ginerva's brother was seriously considering breaking up with his Veela fiancée until she managed to convince him of the genuine carnal desire behind her understated public displays of romantic affection. This announcement naturally caused considerable blushing and giggling to break-out among the teenage girls at that table. As for Ronald Weasley", Septima said with deep concern. "I become more worried every time I see that poor boy".

"William?" Minerva asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes Minerva" Professor Wallace answered innocently fighting to hold back his grin.

"Don't you dare act coy with me, answer the question. How is Ronald taking all of this?"

"Better than I expected actually, he's emotionally shut down, naturally …and to repress his heartache even further, he is quietly …working himself to death," William said and then paused as a collective gasp swept the room. "Believe me when I say …that there will be plenty of his products in the shops before Christmas at this rate, provided he doesn't drop dead from exhaustion first".

"You're overworking him?" Poppy shouted outraged.

"Hell No," William replied …feeling insulted. "I encouraged him to use his trade to take his mind off what perceives to be his gigantic romantic failure; however …the boy has taken my advice to extremes. I've ordered him to stop work at eleven every night and go to bed …and he does obey me. But when I get up in the middle of the night to check on him …his bed is always empty and I find him in his workshop exercising his talent.

"How is that progressing, now that you've brought it up" Minerva asked her curiosity …getting the better of her.

"Mr. Thomas has proven to have great potential. Dean's gift as a painter …with some in-depth tutoring on my part …will bloom in no time at all to surpass my own skill …by leaps and bounds. In fact, I can speak with total confidence that the next great magical portrait painter of Western Europe is within the hallowed halls of Hogwarts …right now.

"That's all well and good, William …but I asked about Mr. Weasley's progress?" Minerva said clearly irritated

"There are also several other students in my trades classes that have shown drawing skills acceptable enough to become commercial draftsmen", William said totally ignoring Minerva's question. "One student in particular comes to mind …a Mr. Gregory Goyle. He has displayed an extraordinary talent as an illustrator, far above and beyond the potential of his peers. I mean to speak to the board of Governors about this boy, Albus …later this month during their regular meeting, in particular …on the subject of the number of formal apprentices that I am allowed to take on here. If they refuse to flaunt tradition and allow me a third apprentice …I'll simply drop Mr. Weasley and take Mr. Goyle on full time.

"_**Drop Mr. Weasley**_ …why would you want to do that?" Minerva asked …horrified. "I asked you here specifically to polish the skills Mr. Weasley will need to transfer his part-time money maker into a full time career.

"Minerva …my dear friend …in all honestly, there isn't all that much I can teach him." William said with obvious regret. "It didn't take long working with your Mr. Weasley …for me to realize that he is well beyond the skill level of anything that I could pass on to him. Not wanting to disappoint your faith in me …I pulled out my trump card by introducing Ronald to the Greek spirit/muse that I call _**Stone**_ …"

"You've brought another ghost into this castle?" Albus said clearly disappointed. "I thought the Board of Governors made it clear how overcrowded Hogwarts is already with Pooka's, poltergeist, disembodied spirits and specter's'.

"Not a Ghost, Albus, a **muse** …as in one of the fabled nine daughters of Jupiter, and I didn't bring in just one muse I brought in three. _**Oil **_…the muse of painting, _**Charcoal**_ …the muse of illustration and last but not least _**Stone**_ …the muse of sculpture" William explained. "These so-called Goddesses of ancient Greece have different names in different cultures so I made up my own names for these mythical manifestations that …inspire artistic talent in us mere mortals.

"Have any of you ever heard the term 'kissed by a muse', in-reference to a truly gifted artist? William asked his fellow professors who seemed to be slowly catching-on to the concept. Well in the case of the three students I've just mentioned. Mr. Goyle has had the equivalent of a peck on the cheek of inspiration from _**Charcoal**_, with potential for huge improvement down the road. Mr. Thomas on the other hand …has gotten the analogous of at least one full snog …right on the mouth …from _**Oil**_, so naturally I expect even greater things from him. That leaves your young master Weasley. _**Stone**_ appears to have taken to him like a fish takes to water. When it came to the kiss of inspiration Ronald received a-bit more than the customary snog that Mr. Thomas got, - he got figuratively …the whole nine yards …with tongue! The Goddess of sculptor has all but made a male protégée out of my apprentice. Which means Minerva, his training and future as a sculptor are in far better hands than mine?

"I don't know about this, a muse as an instructor?" Professor Snape objected.

"Does the name Cuthbert Binns _**'ring a bell'**_ with you Severus?" William retorted with contempt. "Don't become even a bigger hypercritical arse …than everyone already knows you to be. Not after tolerating a goblin obsessed ghost as a history professor for all these years. You're only upset about this now …because Mr. Goyle doesn't match up to your racist definition of the Death Eater version of the master race. It must gall you to no end …that this child of a foreign born mother is the first Slytherin in two centuries to be kissed by a muse.

"I refuse to stand here and be insulted by this mere tradesman." Snape said with contempt

"Well there are only two options open to you to solve that dilemma …Snivellus, a formal challenge to a duel …or a strategic withdrawal from this room …which will it be?" William said slowing getting up from his seat wand in hand.

"That will be enough," Albus commanded. "Professor Snape as you appear determined to be provocative during this meeting. I suggest you leave us to begin work on those healing potions that our Matron requested, unless of course …you've finally discovered the identity of those individuals behind these disruptive attacks".

"No Headmaster", Severus replied "As I have said before, now that I have been removed from my rightful place as Head of House for Slytherin my ability to keep track on the Dark Lords followers here …has been reduced to nothing." And with that the ex-potions master swept from the Headmaster's office.

"He's lying to us Albus".

"Yes, I'm afraid you're correct, Severus still needs a-bit more time to clarify where his loyalty lies".

"Really Albus, your obsession with saving Severus's from his well earned doom is almost as bad as the negative repercussions from your matchmaking manipulations. Things are rapidly getting out of hand here and you're more or less obvious to it all. The professors are bickering with one another to the point where dueling challenges are being made …while the students are literally at the brink of war. Sometimes I honestly wonder which side you're on.

"You're joking …surely?"

"No Albus I'm not."

OoOoOoOo

Breakfast; nine in the morning.

Saturday September 14 1996

Dowry tower dinning area

OoOoOoOo

Hermione emerged from the stairway a beaten witch. In spite of her best efforts, and the three years worth of surprising in-depth research done by Luna Lovegood into the Wizarding Marriage Law. Hermione had quickly discovered that the manipulative Headmaster had been spot-on about their being no way out for the bride after her parents had signed the contract. During the days that followed, Hermione had desperately searched every volume and scroll in the libraries legal section hoping that there was something …anything that Luna might have overlooked.

However, Miss Lovegood had been sorted into Ravenclaw for a reason, her research had been flawless. With no way out , Hermione had stopped going to class at all and had spent the last forty eight hours deep in the restricted section of the Library's dark-arts section. With hope of escape now gone …Hermione had focused on finding the means to make sure that Viktor didn't get too much enjoyment out of his compulsory bride. Beaten and dispirited, Hermione had made her way to a table off by itself …where her friends sat eating Saturday breakfast.

"Good morning Hermione", Neville said smiling. "This is the big day …isn't it?"

"Yes it is, today is the day my new master comes to claim his newest brood mare." Hermione retorted short tempered.

"There is always a price to pay. When you play with men's affections," Pansy said and not without sympathy.

"You think I'm getting my just deserts, don't you? Exactly what I deserve is that it?" Hermione snapped as she concentrated on Pansy.

"Don't you", Pansy replied calmly. "Look at yourself Granger, you're a mess. You've been beating yourself –up for days with regret …and for what? The love of a good poor man has been trumped by wealth, fame and political influence".

"It's not fair,"

"No it's not, but then again …who told you life was fair, Granger", Pansy said. "By all rights I should belong to the blond ferret of Slytherin right now …and facing a far harsher form of bridal slavery than the _**gilded cage**_ you'll be going to".

"He bought me …Parkinson, can't you understand that," Hermione said trembling in barely suppressed outrage. "I've written Viktor every day, begging him to set me free …and he finds the whole thing laughable. He and Dumbledore are of the same mind when it comes to the subservient position of women in our society. His replies to my owl-post begging has been in pointing out all the benefits that will come to me as first wife and mother of his legitimate children.

"All true no doubt, but none of what you've said so far answers the main question in my mind". Pansy said getting to the point at last. "Are you fighting this with everything you have …out of principle …a heartfelt objection to all women of the Wizarding world being sole into marital slavery …with no rights in the choice of whom their life-mates will be …or is the identity of your new master that brothers you? If Ronald Weasley's name was inserted in the contract instead of Viktor Krum's would you still be fighting so hard to get out of it?

"That's a trick Question, Parkinson and you know it, or you haven't learned anything about my Ron in the last twelve days", Hermione said getting back a tiny bit of her former spunk. "For you see …any man who really loves me, would never think of forcing me to do anything against my will …Ron wouldn't nor would Harry, Neville or any other member of the Weasley family. Those boys have been raised to respect women and to understand what it means …when a girl says **no**. Sweet Merlin …Parkinson, by trick of fate you've landed a gentle-man yourself. If you wanted to break your engagement to Neville right now, do you really think he'd try to stop you".

"No - of course not - …my Neville would ever…" Pansy began, with her voice tapering off at the end …her face turning red in embarrassment as she realized Hermione's point.

"Now …perhaps …at long last …you just might …get it, Parkinson. Sure being married to Viktor will have its _**materialistic perks**_, but rubbish like that won't keep me warm in the dead of night. It's taken this horrible contract for me to finally wake-up to the value of a nice bloke. Ron will never be rich …that's true enough …but he'll always be there for a cuddle when it's storming outside. When fate gives you a hard day at the office …it's blokes like my Ron and your Neville who will give you a shoulder to cry on …and the unshakable support you'll need to pick-yourself up and get back into the battle of life with your head high."

"Viktor isn't that kind of man, that's one of the reasons I broke up with him in April. After all of those one night stands he had. I finally realized that he has no real respect for women at all …we are just golden snitches to him, something pretty for him to capture …use and then discard before he chases after his next conquest.

"He never told me he was married when we went out, and Viktor totally ignored his other two wives to chase after me. He must have had hidden them in some out of the way place when I paid my brief visit to Romania after term ended at the beginning of our summer holiday …fourth year. I'm not stupid Parkinson, I mean honestly …if he hid his other wives from me when I visited him, cheated on them with his too numerous to count one-night stands, while dating me …how much of his precious time …do you think I'll get …after the chase is over and I become just another breeder in his stable", Hermione said resigned.

"The bottom line is this …I'm royally stuck in a situation of my own making, I played with fire and I got burnt. I have also been advised, just yesterday by Viktor's solicitor …who delivered my bridal chest to the Krum-Granger chambers in the Dowry tower …that if I don't put up a big fuss at the bonding ceremony at eleven o'clock today. Viktor will hire all the tutors required to complete my magical education …in Bulgaria.

"You're not going to finish the term with us?" Harry asked horrified.

"Don't be daft Harry," Hermione said in a mocking tone, "have you already forgotten …that on August first, your Dowry bride …Ginny Weasley …officially became a part of your household, where her welfare, day-to-day expenses and future education became your sole responsibility. Remember how Narcissa Malfoy hinted that Ginny's education was most likely ended …if she had become Draco's Dowry bride. Don't you recall how upset you were with the thought of becoming her owner?"

"That's one day I'll never forget," Harry growled.

"Well …Viktor becomes my owner today," Hermione said despondent. "After the bonding ceremony I will legally become his wife and reproductive property. As my lord and master according to Wizarding law …Viktor will control all aspects of my life …and both you Harry and you Neville will have the same power over your women when they turn into wives. In fact if you fear they'll refuse at your own bonding ceremony you when they become of age …you can force your rights on them early …just as Viktor is doing to me".

"I'd never do that to Ginny," Harry declared loudly without a moment's hesitation which made Ginny grin from ear to ear.

"Nor I," Neville said just as loudly to the great delight of Pansy.

"That's good to hear my friends …please learn from my sorry fate. So I charge you blokes to treat your ladies well, as for your fiancée's …be grateful for the good men you've been given …for many others are **not** so lucky. Hermione said fighting hard to hold back tears. "My bridal chest has now been packed with all my belongings …including all my things from my parent's house outside of London. So when Viktor and I leave England after the ceremony …there will be nothing left in Great Britain that would prove that I ever lived here except pictures".

"What's a bridal chest anyway?" The Muggle-raised Harry Potter asked

"A bridal Chest is an elaborately carved solid oak box …two and a half feet wide three feet tall and five feet long. I've read in several books from the library that this kind of magical version of a Muggle hope chest is very symbolic in many magical cultures as the transition from girl to woman. This pre-marital box, sent exclusively by the grooms family …are sometimes called the _**Childhood Coffins**_ as it earmarks the death of a girls time within her parents house and the beginning of her afterlife like existence within the household of her husband.

"Pansy do you have one of theses Childhood Coffins at the Parkinson estates?" Neville asked

"Yes dear, your grandmother sent over your mother's bridal chest shortly after our contract was signed. All of my non-school related clothing and personal things at home are already packed away into it. However, I can't show it to you until after we are formally married as its considered bad luck". Pansy replied in a matter of fact tone as if there was nothing unusual about it.

"Am I supposed to have gotten one for Ginny and if so …where do I buy one?" Harry asked suddenly worried

"I already have one, Harry," Ginny said blushing hard. "It was my Mums at one time. Normally a bridal chest is passed down to the first male child in a family to become engaged. So by all rights it should have gone to one of my older brothers …but none of the Git's ever got around to acquiring a formal fiancée before my Dowry Day. The Delacour's would have gotten Mums …if Bill and Fleur had become engaged before we did and thanks to Dumbledore marital-meddling that event is likely to be postponed for quite a bit.

"To be honest Harry I more or less expected Hermione here to get my Mum's," Ginny said looking up with a frown at the soon to be Mrs. Krum. "Ron's been so elbows over arse in love with her for so long that my brothers and I made all kinds of bets on when …dad would have delivered it to the Granger household. When we got engaged on dowry day, Dad approached Ron about the chest, but my brother said his hopes of getting together with Hermione were rapidly fading, and surrendered his rights to it. Mum was delighted at the news and thrilled beyond words to pass her bridal chest on to me."

"Ron was spot-on about that prediction wasn't he Hermione? Looks like your getting the better offer he always feared, although not by any free choice of yours, eh". Harry said sadly; seeing no happy ending for either of his best friends. "If you have one of these Chests in your quarters right now, can I see it?" Harry asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'd like to see it too", Neville said

"I don't see why not, I finished packing it just this morning. Traditionally no man is suppose to see it before my lawfully wedded husband does as it's bad luck …as Ginny says. But the ill fortune has already happened hasn't it? I'm being forced to marry someone I don't love …a beast of a man too cowardly to let me have a say in any of this …a man who **will never get** what he most wants out of me", Hermione said in an animalist determined growl that surprised her listeners with its obvious intensity. "By the way, Hermione continued in a bitterly sarcastic tone …would any of you like to come to my …wedding, or perhaps change of ownership ceremony would be a better description."

"Were you talking about your love, Hermione", Ginny asked shyly?

"I don't intent to reward the thief who steals that which belongs to another. So yes that's a big part of it, my Love belongs to Ron and always will. But I think Viktor knows that by now, I've said it in every letter I sent to him since this horrible contract was announced." Hermione said starting to weep again.

"Does Ron know about how you feel?

"**No**," Hermione snapped bitterly. "Dumbledore has casts wards on the tradesman corridor to prevent my entrance; my owl-posted letters are being returned unopened because the owls cannot find him …another spell of our evil …matchmaking Headmaster.

"You're not alone in that Hermione, Dumbledore has all but totally blocked any kind of access to Ron for just about everyone" Ginny said clearly furious. "Even my Mum and dad have been denied the right to see him during his _**'punishment'**_ …under the feeble excuse that a clean break from his former fiancée …will be a blessing for him in the long run. They've taken the issue to the board of Governors and gotten nowhere fast".

"Ginny and I tried to sneak in to see him a couple times" Harry said a disgusted whisper. "And all we accomplished was to set off an alarm. Then we tried to send him a letter indirectly through Professor Wallace, but Dumbledore must be screening his mail as well …for he gave our letter back to us …unopened along with a threat of detention if we tried again. We were about to give up when Dobby managed to covertly smuggle a few notes out of his apprentice prison …the down side remains that we can't get anything into him …so we're still completely cut off. Meanwhile ...Ginny has been writing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley daily and …"

"….My parents are livid, plain and simple, They've gone to see your parents several times, Hermione …but found the Granger house dark and empty …Mum thinks they've gone on holiday …no doubt at the 'suggestion' of our beloved headmaster just to keep you and us from raising a stink", Ginny said interrupting her boyfriend. "That old goat hasn't missed a beat …closed all the bolt holes right and proper …he has …curse him."

"Is that's the reason why they've haven't responded to any of my letters" … Hermione asked horrified.

"Even I can't see Ron and I'm officially on the staff now," Neville said sadly. "I've made several appeals to Professor McGonagall but to no avail. She says the negative press over his matchmaking obsession has just caused Albus to become even more …close mindedly and stubborn; digging his heels in deeper …convinced he's in the right.

"We've all grossly underestimated the Headmaster by thinking he wouldn't go against the best interests of his students" Pansy said grimly agreeing with her life-mate. "What we didn't take into account was that we think is the right thing to do …and what Albus thinks is right …are in this case, two very different things".

"He and Krum are going to win aren't they Harry," Ginny asked clearly depressed and her boyfriend responded by nodding his head sadly in agreement. Nearby …Pansy hugging Neville hoping to gain some comfort and then she saw Hermione abruptly break into an evil grin at this news.

"You know something you're not telling us?" Pansy said …but not as a question, it was more of a statement of fact. "You said something earlier …implied it really …that Krum wasn't going to get something he expected to get from you …I mean besides you not loving him!"

"That's right, he may own this body in an hour or two, but Viktor will not benefit from that ownership in the way he expects. " Hermione said grimly. "Harry…I have a pensive memory container in my robes that I want you to hide. Then I want someone at this table to obliterate from my mind …me giving it to you. Without the knowledge it contains Viktor will not have a ghost of a chance to reverse what I've done.

"And exactly what have you done, Hermione?"

_**Revenge**_ Ginny, I'm getting my revenge. Dumbledore said it himself. Viktor wants to improve the IQ of his family tree by breeding with me. Being the huge sexiest pig that he is …while living in a society where women are chattel and subservient to the whim of men, he'll want …**Son's**. I'm as to be the **sole** producer of his **legitimate** offspring's; as it states so clearly in my marriage contract.

"So you've reddened yourself sterile".

"No, if I do that there is a clause in the contract that allows Viktor to set me aside for another breeder. Hermione said in an ice-cold tone. No …as long as I can remain _**fertile**_ and produce _**healthy children**_, my offspring will be his _**only heirs**_.

"I don't follow you." Neville said confused.

"There are difficult to make potions generally unknown the Wizarding population which when combined with certain little known Dark Magic spells …that will absolutely guarantee that a witch will produce _**only boys**_". Hermione said in her classical lecturing style. "A specialized alteration of the basic potion however will result in the production of _**only female**_ offspring when the potion is ingested".

"Your Husband will be the last Krum?" Pansy said horrified at the thought of ancient family ending.

"The bloodline will continue remotely …through my daughters, of course", Hermione said with a truly evil smirk. But value will that be …to an ancient family like the Krum's when their proud name could easily come to an end with this generation. How will Viktor feel when his own daughters are sold as I was bought, as brood mares to the highest bidder for the continuation of some other family name"?

"You have made the potion I take it" Pansy said

Yes,

"And you're going to threaten him with it …to get out of this forced marriage?" Ginny said with glee.

"No, don't you see …just a threat won't work! There is no way that Dumbledore will let me out of this now. …he'd just go through my things until he finds it and then …destroys it. Then Viktor or Albus or both …will force-feed me the boy maker potion and that would be the end of that". Hermione said without batting an eye.

"Oh sweet Merlin Hermione …you haven't …" Ginny began worried

"Yes I have …I've already taken it, and then I burned my notes, drew the memory of how I made it into a pensive and turned it over to Harry here. I think I'll wait two or three pregnancies before I tell Viktor what I've done …for by then he'll start to wonder why I haven't given him a son. The ingredients of the potion are natural and untraceable and will be so totally absorbed into my system by then …so there will be no practical way for him to tell if I'm bluffing.

"What happens if one of his lesser wives gives him a son a few years from now?" Harry asked.

"The rights of first inheritance to **my children** in the contract my parents signed are as irreversible as their permission to marry me, their only child. Besides …by the time Viktor realizes the painful truth, my first born daughters will be old enough and established as his legitimate heirs long enough …to make any petition by a far younger half-brother irrelevant, for he'll be born to late to inherit anything of real value".

"What happens if at the last minute, Viktor has a change of heart and sets you free?" Pansy asked.

"…then Ron gets a wife that can only give him daughters"; Ginny interrupted protesting on her brothers behalf. "Did you give a moment to consider his ramifications of your little ploy on him?"

"Ginny Luv," Harry said softly. "To get the girl he loves, as his wife. What price wouldn't Ron pay?" This comment spoken in a near whisper rendered Hermione speechless and once again she couldn't hold back the tears.

OoOoOoOo

Harry and Neville never got to see Hermione's bridal chest, for just as the group was finishing their Saturday breakfast the Dennis and Sylvia Granger were escorted into the Dowry dinning area by Professor Vector the Head of Dowry House. Hermione jumped to her feet and screamed in utter surprise at the sight of her parents within Hogwarts …a place they had sworn they would never go to.

Hermione stumbled and ran as best she could …toward her parents sobbing uncontrollably. Confused at their daughter's unexpected behavior on what they had been repeatedly assured by Dumbledore and Krum's solicitor was going to be the happiest day in Hermione's life.

Right from the off Mr. and Mrs. Granger were horrified at their only child's' weak and sickly appearance, if the sight of their only child's pale face and blood shot eyes weren't enough in itself to tell Dennis and Sylvia Granger that something was terribly wrong their growing fears were only intensified by the fact that Hermione was dressed all in black as if going to a funeral …her own. She clung to her father unable to speak with a desperation that was very disturbing to all who saw it.

Her friends didn't desert Hermione, in her hour of need. Instead with surprising calm they carefully explained over the next twenty minutes to the Grangers how they had been duped by the headmaster and Viktor Krum. Professor Vector stood nearby poised to intervene at the first sign of a distortion of the events as she understood them …leading up to this painful reunion. But Septima heard nothing that wasn't completely true …and she was greatly impressed by the Potters decorum and assistant Professor Longbottom and his fiancée skillful manner that kept their friends from wandering off course into unrelated tangents. As for Hermione herself she said nothing only nodding in agreement when her parents looked to her to confirm what they were hearing.

Naturally the Grangers refused to believe that there was no way out for their daughter, from the magical contract they themselves had signed. They were still heatedly discussing this point when Albus stormed into the room shouting.

"What is going on here, I gave orders that the Grangers were to be brought to **me** ...right from the off".

"I was not informed of that order," Septima retorted.

"I'm greatly disappointed in you Professor Vector", the Headmaster complained. "How could betray like this? Allowing these immature children to openly poison, Miss Granger's parent's minds with lies …against me".

"Albus …control your-self", Septima said feeling highly insulted. "I will be happy to submit what I have heard here into a pensive for your review …as long as a duly-authorized representative of Magical law enforcement is in attendance to refute your slanderous charges against my integrity as well as Professor Longbottom's. You owe us both a fully apology Albus and if we don't get it …I will personally bring this incident to the attention of the Board of Governors".

"Lets not be hasty here, Septima," Albus said holding up both hands as he back-peddled verbally. "Perhaps I've overreacted here. Our relationship as instructors is based on **trust**; if we both take a step back from the brink …I'm sure we can avoid jumping to the wrong conclusion!"

"I wouldn't **trust** Mr. Dumbledore Professor …my wife and I did and now my daughter is being forced into a marriage against her will.

"Dennis, you couldn't be more wrong. Hermione is just suffering from pre-marital jitters."

"Then humor me Albus, postpone this bonding ceremony for a **month**." Dennis said in a firm tone.

"I can't do that, you signed a contract establishing this as the bonding date"

"Then bring us into court and sue us," Sylvia said entering the conversation. "I for one refuse to allow this to go forward, I won't give my verbal consent at the ceremony, nor sign the License".

"Oh yes you will, for you gave up any right of cancellation when you signed the original letter of intent," Albus said with a sneer. "Muggle law isn't applicable in the Wizarding world and your daughter has been a part of that world for five years. Besides …there is a compulsion spell in the contract you signed, so you will give verbal consent …and you will sign the License.

"You told us that there was a way to call this off at the last moment and we believed you?" Sylvia protested.

"I didn't lie to you, there is a way out, but only the groom can exercise it." Albus countered with a satisfied grin. "In the magic world there are no laws that require full disclosure, so it's basically _**'let the buyer beware'**_ among us. If you weren't smart enough to ask the right questions …then I'm not _**by law**_ obligated to protect you from your own mistakes. You Muggle's are far too trusting. We wizards aren't as weak as you are, we don't need a government to safeguard us from our own stupidity, and more importantly …we wizards know how to keep women in their proper place. I assure you Hermione will thank you later for holding her feet to the fire now.

"Liar" Hermione said softly.

"Be careful Miss Granger, think of what you'll lose if you make a **big fuss** today." Albus said grinning from ear to ear, knowing he'd won …once again.

_Or had he?_

"Headmaster …headmaster …come quickly," Luna Lovegood said rushing into the room. "Professor McGonagall sent me from the Entrance Hall to fetch you. Ron Weasley has just slapped Viktor Krum across the face and challenged him to a _**Bridal Duel**_ for the hand of Hermione Granger".

OoOoOoOo

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

**Marriage and Inheritance**

**Chapter 21: **entitled: Checkmate

**Word count**: 4849 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

**Author**: Billybob

Category: post O.o.t.P ... AU - Alternate Universe — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**Warning # 1**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Pairings** will be; HG-RW, as the primary focus …with sub-plots of HP-GW _**among others**_. So if I wander off and do another couple's romance, sit back and enjoy the ride! All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven are hereby _**Null and Void**_ …unless I say otherwise.

OoOoOoOo

**Premise of this story; **This tale is centered on two primary themes –

**One**, the JKR _**discarded**_ premise of 'inner-house unity' and the strange notion that - _**not all - **_Slytherin's are evil Death Eater …wannabe's.

**Secondarily**: has anyone ever wondered what happens to a Hogwarts student who doesn't get enough OWLS to go on the NEWTS level? Not everyone goes on to University you know. Potions was a requirement to become an Auror, and neither Ron nor Harry made the cut under Snape, a new potion professor had to be brought in during HBP to get around this fact. Even then Harry and Ron didn't return seventh year, didn't sit the NEWTS exams and yet still ended up Auror's in the Epilog. Doesn't that strike you as …odd?

**Time line**: begins late July 1996 summer holiday between HP school terms 5 and 6

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write smut.

**Warning # 2**: To those among you that who enjoy proper English grammar. As you are all painfully aware …for some time now …I've been flying solo spelling and grammar wise. The below chapter …as has a fair few before it …has been done …without the benefit of a beta-reader safety net, a person that does what any professional editor and proof reader does …and yes …I know it shows.

**Standardized disclaimer**: is there anyone on this planet that doesn't know who has all legal copy write rights to Harry Potter, with us in fan fiction just burrowing it for our own amusement and that of our readers.

**Question to readers**: Is anyone still with me on this HP road trip, this has become a huge story by a lousy speller, in a category of Fan-fiction dominated by Slash. No worries …just curious.

OoOoOoOo

Roll Film

OoOoOoOo

Naturally every single person in the Dowry tower dinning area rushed as fast as feet could carry them to the Entrance Hall only to discover it devoid of all people except the casual passerby's. Unexpected commotion coming from the school library solved the mystery of where everyone had gone to. Harry and Neville half carried and half dragged a weakened and yet excited Hermione into her favorite sanctuary with Ginny, Pansy and Hermione's parents following closely behind. This group was the last to arrive at the scene as it was impossible to run the halls while half-carrying Hermione.

The Library itself was in a state of bedlam with Madam Price wagging a losing battle with the all too numerous noise makers. On one side of the room a furious Viktor Krum being physically held in check by none other than the Wizarding Bulgarian Ambassador to the court of Saint James.

Across the room and looking considerably less flustered sat a resigned Ron Weasley, his crutches leaning against the table next to his seat. He held his wand loosely in his right hand as he openly stared at his romantic rival while calmly contemplating the end of his life. Behind him and to his right stood his proud as a peacock trade master who was in the midst of a heated exchange of option with the Headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore at that point was angrier than at any other time of his Life, his minuscule grip on his temper was fraying rapidly and it took every ounce of will power he had not to hex the resigned smile off Weasley face. Now that he knew that the silencing hex had been lifted from Ronald, Albus turned the full fury of his wrath toward him.

"What have you done?"

"Exercised my rights as an engaged man under Wizarding law" Ron said never taking his eyes off of his target.

"But you're not engaged; I canceled that …fourteen days ago, Albus snapped."

"I'm sorry sir, but legally …under the Wizarding conflict of interest statue, you had no legal right to cancel Hermione's engagement to me." Ron said without looking up.

"That's absurd. I'm the Chief Warlock of Great Britain which means I can do anything I want".

"I'm afraid your wrong about that Albus …with Mr. Weasley being correct about your violation of the conflict of interest statue," said Ian Litigatus, the Hogwarts trades instructor of Business and criminal Law as he and another man examined several thick legal text to confirm a point of Law.

"I was rather surprised that you suggested to Mr. Weasley that he bring Miss Granger Marriage contract to me for legal review", Ian said in an amused tone. "A belated bravo to you Albus …I must say that I'm in pure admiration of the document that you crafted. Never in my career have I seen a better example of a magical document that was so totally to the benefit of your foreign born client and the determent of a pair of naive Muggle's. That you have acted so blatantly against the best interest of two underage students who were supposed to be under your protection …is an issue for the Board of Governors judicature.

"Ian …no good will be served by involving the board in this?" Albus said his anger fading as a new threat was revealed

"Too late for that Albus, a missive has already been sent requesting a full investigation."

"That was your doing I take it?"

"Yes sir, but that's your fault …really! No wonder you never accepted my request for a Chess match," Ron said calmly without a trace of emotion. "Your moves on the board to this point have been premature and reactionary, with hardly any thought to the small flaws in your ploy that turned out to be your undoing. For example; had you waited until yesterday to cancel my engagement to Hermione …I wouldn't have had the generous luxury of twelve full days to plan and execute my counter move?

"Your _**second**_ misstep was in isolating me from my lady-love …for it allowed me to fully focus on legally boxing you into a corner, where conceding the game is your only option".

"You stupid arrogant boy, you haven't beaten me …not by a long shot" Albus retorted defiant.

"Beaten, no sir, but you are in check."

"Ronald Weasley as headmaster of Hogwarts …I expressly forbid you to duel Mr. Krum,"

"Sorry Professor, you don't have any say in the Bridal Duel either, once the challenge had been properly made in the traditional manner. The conflict of interest bit …again", Ron explained to the headmaster as if addressing a child which infuriated the older wizard considerably. "Your _**third **_misstep in the chess match …was in admitting your _**nudge in the right direction**_ participation in the writing of the Granger Krum marriage contract, a mistake that was further compounded by your rather foolish confession of having personally put a spell on it …forcing the Grangers compliance. Not the wisest thing to do in front of several witnesses …especially when two of them were Professors of this school".

"I did no such thing"

"Don't bother to deny it Albus; I have two lawfully gathered Pensieve memories to the contrary." Ian said shaking his head sadly from across the room. "Mr. Weasley's has been quite through about gathering his evidence …isn't that right Alastor".

"His preparations for this particular battle have been flawless," Mad-eye grunted in approval.

"You too …Alastor?" Albus said in reference to Caesar and Brutus.

"Of course me, the boy would have made a fine Auror, but for the bum leg …alls the pity. As for you Albus …you really didn't think I'd approve of what you've done to the Weasley family ….with that high handed meddling of yours." Mad-eye snorted in contempt.

"You're all against me," Albus said sadly.

"Which should finally make you realize …how much in the wrong you are about this, Albus", Minerva said with genuine sympathy.

"**No** …I point blank refuse to **accept** this," Albus said drawing upon all his exaggerated dignity. "The Granger girl is horribly wrong for Ronald; her foul Muggleborn blood would contaminate a proud and ancient bloodline. Besides …the Greengrass family has approached me to mediate a union with the Weasley clan, and after being repeated rebuffed by Arthur. I have decided, that for the good of the English Wizarding society as a whole …I …as Chief Warlock …will demand …"

"Really Albus stop being so stubborn," Minerva said interrupting Albus's rant mid-stream …both stunned and saddened

"Don't waste you time professor", Ron said as he reached inside his robes …pulled out a rolled parchment from his robes which he then lightly rapped against the Headmasters stomach while saying. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore in accordance with English Wizarding law and in front of all here assembled …I do formally serve you with notice that a lawsuit has been filed against you and the Board of Governors for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry as co-defendants …for monetary compensation for gross abuse of power, and criminal conspiracy …in denying the civil rights of an English witch and wizard for the betterment of a foreign national …a direct violation of your sworn oath as both Headmaster and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot".

"You can't be serious …,"Albus protested chuckling.

"…twenty-four hours ago …the High Chief Justice and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Madam Amelia Bones signed a formal receipt accepting this law-suit; now that you have been officially served …the litigation may go forward.

"I'll arrange to have this idiocy dismissed without merit first thing Monday morning", Albus hissed in a threatening manner.

"Thus providing undeniable proof of how far you're willing to go in the abuse your position as Chief Warlock for the advancement of a foreign national," Ian said shocked and disappointed. "Really Albus …have you completely taken leave of your senses? The Wizengamot will not tolerate you running roughshod over the rights of a British witch and wizard in love …not anymore …anyway. Sweet Merlin man …haven't you been reading the Daily Prophet. There are now daily calls for the abolishment of Dowry day and a general overhaul of existing restrictions on brides and their parent's _**right of refusal**_ in marriage contracts. You try anything shady with Mr. Weasley's lawsuit in the current political climate and it could easily result in your abrupt removal from office.

"Check," Ron said softly, fighting back a grin.

"You're underage, too young to make the challenge" Albus protested

"Not true Albus there are no age limitations under the current law," Ian said not even looking up from the legal volume that he and Viktor's solicitor were studying so intently.

"Check"

"Stop saying that, you young fool," Albus snarled. "Don't you realize that you're about to die!"

"**WHAT**," Hermione and Viktor shouted stunned …at the same time.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence …Professor" Ron said cringing briefly …not daring to look toward the place where Hermione and his friends were being kept at a safe distance from the field of fire …if the duel should begin without warning.

"A Bridal challenge has not accrued in the United Kingdom for twenty years for two very good reasons." Dumbledore explained as he glared hard at an otherwise unaffected Ron. "**One** it is a battle to the death and **secondly** the survivor doesn't exactly **win** either. The moment the victor succeeds in killing his opponent he is instantly arrested for Dueling …which is illegal in this country and second degree murder to boot, both punishable with huge prison time in Azkaban. The Victor is not permitted by law to marry until after justice has been done and the full sentence served …which is on average twenty five years.

"Checkmate"

"Damn-it Ronald, you can't marry Hermione either way …so …why do this?" The Headmaster asked genuinely confused.

"It all depends on the definition of winning …doesn't it," Ron replied in a resigned tone. "You told us that only Viktor could cancel the marriage contract …all well and good. I also know that neither he nor you will back down and cancel the contract voluntarily …not now - not ever …another given. The one thing that you both haven't taken into account was my unshakable determination that the only way that Viktor Krum was going to **force** Hermione to marry him was …over my dead body". Hearing this Ginny gasped, spun about and buried her face in Harry's robes. Hermione fainted dead away …with a nearby Neville barely able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Mr. Weasley, you're far too good a chess player to box yourself into a corner", Minerva said hopefully. "Surely you've thought of away around this impasse …a way that doesn't involve violence and death?"

"Yes Professor, but that all depends on how _**reasonable**_ Vicki Krum wants to be", Ron retorted with a smirk. "The headmaster here …already has me defeated, dead as a doorbell …and planted in the ground. But that likely outcome would put poor Viktor the star of Bulgaria's National Quidditch team in Azkaban …for the next twenty odd years or so. Something I'm sure the ambassador wouldn't be too happy about. So my non-negotiable compromise is both straightforward and simple. Vicki can either tear up the contract …which I think unlikely, or postpone this bonding ceremony for the next fourteen days … if he refuses either of these choices …then he must risk death or imprisonment.

"If he backs down now and waits fourteen days …at the end of that time …a mere fortnight from now. Viktor will be free to come back here and **ASK** the fully _**adult **_Hermione to marry him. If a totally free of any kind of mental or physical duress …Miss Granger then decides to say **Yes** to Viktor's marriage proposal …not only will I then totally drop my bridal challenge, but I will get them the best wedding gift that I can afford to give them.

OoOoOoOo

The Grangers POV

Unnoticed by the others …Sylvia and Dennis Granger stood together gob-smacked just a feet away holding each other for comfort, obvious to the collapse of their only child in due to shock. There were completely out of their element, in a strange world they didn't understand. They were pale faced by what they had seen and heard and frightened for their daughters future beyond description.

Dumbledore the man they had trusted with their child's well being for the last five years …had turned out to be a villain of the worst sort …and a racist bigot to boot. Then there was the nice boy who had spent so much time in their home as a welcomed guest …the tall muscular internationally famous sportsman who had polished Easter European manners to the point of feeling the need for such traditional niceties as coming forward to ask for their daughters hand in marriage. Now a year later the true Viktor had been revealed and he had turned out to be a liar …a bully …and a pedophile that was hell-bent on forcing Hermione into a loveless marriage, with no intention of even giving lip service to faithfulness.

Finally there was the red-haired boy about whom Hermione had spoken of so often …sometimes with deep affection but more often than not in disgust, a poor as dirt lad that apparently loved their daughter enough to be willing to die for her. Such intense feelings inside a man so young was hard for the Grangers to come to grip with …but then again …this whole morning had turned out to be a mass of confusion and contradictions for the Grangers. Off to one side isolated as two Muggle's surrounded by dozens of witches and wizards and shocked beyond belief Dennis and Sylvia stood there off to one side of the entrance of the largest library that the two of them had ever seen, utterly helpless as a surprisingly courageous young man …fought for their Hermione's freedom.

OoOoOoOo

"That's **all** you want to drop this?" Dumbledore asked amazed. "You're not insisting on Miss Granger completing her schooling here?"

"Freedom of choice may not be a big thing to you sir, but we Weasley have a higher regard for women rights than you do …clearly", Ron said with obvious contempt. "But basically …it all boils down to this, I'm prepared to risk my life to set free the girl I love, is Viktor prepared to commit murder to enslave her"?

"Then we are in agreement," Ian asked Krum's hired solicitor from across the room.

"Yes Ian, I afraid that you're Mr. Weasley has done his homework properly. **The challenge is valid**".

"Alright then, let's get on with it", Ron said struggling to his feet while reaching for his crutches. "Come on Vicki old chum, life is _**terribly overrated**_ anyway," He half-hearted joked. "Come on over here and fight me you big Bulgarian child molester.

"How dar-u?" Viktor growled greatly insulted.

"One of us is destined to die this day …old chum …while the other ends up in prison. Either way", Ron said with a deadly serious determined tone…"Hermione will be **free** of both of us".

"Der little boy un crutches, Dis nine challenge to graduate Durmstrang," Viktor said arrogantly in broken English as he tossed off his cloak and drew his drew his wand.

"NAS_TAR_AMM" professor Wallace spat as a thick yellow beam of light came out of the end of his wand and hit Ron's right injured leg making the boy scream in agony and drop to the floor.

"Wallace" Minerva shouted …utterly outraged, stunning everyone motionless.

"Thirty minutes apprentice, not one second more." William said as he put his wand away.

"More than enough Professor," Ron said as he rose to his feet while leaving his crutches on the floor. He stretched and bent his injured leg, testing the temporary magical repair that gave him full use of his damaged limb. "Alright Durmstrang, last chance to walk away …otherwise lets dance.

"Nine can do that, family honor das all". Viktor said getting awkwardly into a fighting stance …for the first time in years

"So be it," Ron replied, assuming a similar stance but with an ease that bespoke a far more recent experience with all forms of wand combat. The difference in getting into position between the two combatants didn't go unnoticed by those familiar with dueling. Viktor himself, was so unnerved by the sight, his self confidence was seriously shaken, perhaps this boy wasn't going to be as easy to defeat as he had thought.

OoOoOoOo

Hermione POV

When a weak and disorientated Hermione opened her eyes again, the duel was well underway, but with her parents, Pansy and Neville bending over her she couldn't see what was happening. Struggling to her feet over the protests of her parents …Hermione began to push and shove her way through a crowd large enough to encompass most if not all of the entire student body. All of them had gathered in the library to see a very rare duel to the death bridal challenge.

By the time she reached the front …Hermione was struck with the utter silence of the crowd, they were making no more noise than the two combatants, for unlike the taunts of false bravado spat back and forth during Professor Gilderoy Lockhart's dueling club during her second year, participants in a death duel didn't waste air on words …with the only noise coming from the dueling arena …the grunts and groans of strain mixed with the occasional outcry of pain when a hex struck home.

The biggest surprise for Hermione was that her preconceived ideas of how a duel between her two boyfriend/fiancée's would turn out …had been completely wrong. Although it reflected badly on her opinion of Ron as a fighter for she had not really expected him to survive more than a minute against a twenty year old graduate of a school that openly taught the Dark Arts. However, the truth as it had played out …had proven to be the direct opposite, for from all appearances it was Viktor who was the desperate combatant …barely able to hold his own against and surprisingly superior wand fighter …Ron.

Although somewhat favoring his injured leg …Ron appeared totally unmarked by any outward signs of wand damage, his clothing was naturally rumpled from physical effort but it was otherwise intact. Viktor's dress robes on the other hand …showed the cuts, rips and burn marks indicating a far weaker shield against incoming hexes than his far younger opponent.

The duel itself took place above the onlookers for a series of library tables had been pushed together length wise and transfigured into the same kind of elongated dueling area that Harry had used in his duel with Malfoy all those years ago. Elevated above their audience the two fighters were free of the worry of accidentally hitting an innocent bystander. However it was clear to all in attendance especially the now very fearful Ambassador of Romania …that Ron Hand the upper hand in this duel due to better shields and superior offensive hex control.

OoOoOoOo

Albus POV

Dumbledore …who stood off to one side was simply livid. The Weasley boy had sent to crushing ruin long term plans that Albus had spent years putting into place. Albus had been shocked and angered by how easily he'd been outmaneuvered by a mere sixteen year old boy. Albus had grossly underestimated Ronald's natural talent as a battlefield tactician, and taking the easygoing young man for granted might cost the Anti-Death Eater movement dearly.

The Wizarding community had not had the advantage of a wizard Wellington in battling evil since the Napoleonic Wars. Albus had learned enough military history from after dinner chats with Percy to know that his biggest shortcoming in the _**Grindelwald War**_ of the nineteen forties and _**the first Death Eater uprising**_ of twenty years ago had been the lack of a wizard version of Caesar on the side of light. Young master Weasley had all the outward signs of such a budding Caesar …with Krum playing the role of the womanizing Anthony. Only the three sisters of fate would have the twisted sense of humor and irony required to cast Hermione Granger as Viktor and Ron's …Cleopatra.

Now as he watched a dreaded duel take place, his mind raced in rapid revision of his most recent mistakes. Ronald had clearly been right about his error in breaking up his engagement to Granger too soon, for clearly the boy had used the time to his advantage. Albus had been legally rendered helpless by the bridal challenge gambit that William had pointed out nearly a fortnight ago, and Mad-eye must have trained Ronald hard …in secret …over the last ten days to prepare him to face Viktor.

It was now painfully obvious that the Bulgarian had not been in a duel of any sort …in the last three or four years, and whatever wand tricks he might have learned back at Durmstrang all those years ago …had clearly been forgotten. In the first few moments of the duel it became crystal clear to Albus that Viktor Krum was doomed, with only the natural reluctance of Ronald …as a Weasley to kill …delaying the inevitable.

"**Expelliarmus"** Ron shouted at his angry and frustrated opponent, disarming completely the older man. Viktor knew he'd been beaten, he'd been hit with stinging curses, burning curses and slashing cursed in the same way that a bull is stung into a mad fury …moments before the matador enters the ring in a bullfight. Viktor only half listen to what Ron said to him, for he was half mad in pain …really scared of dieing and franticly desperate to find a way out of this death trap ...as Ron closed the distance between them.

"You had it all Viktor, good looks, international fame …more galleons than I'll ever make combined …in my entire lifetime, and finally you had Hermione. You were dating the most wonderful witch alive, but she wasn't enough for you ...was she. You had to cheat on her again and again, and I could help but wonder why? Then it hit me like a bolt out of the blue …Dumbledore, he put you up to all this … he subtly pushed you to pursue Hermione for far longer than you would have done strictly on your own. He has manipulated all of us into this no-win situation.

"Here …take back your wand," Ron said to the surprise of everyone. "I may not have a noble title like you do, but we Weasley's, poor as dirt as we are …understand Honor. I wouldn't ever be able to look my family in the eye if I killed an unarmed wizard in cold blood. Just give me a moment to get to the other end and we'll start again ...and may the best wizard triumph?"

Ron then slowly turned around and began to make his way back to the other end of the platform. His back turned to his adversary. His last move on the chess board was now complete, every move calculated to bring about the desired result. It was ironic to be the Black Knight again …once again giving his all to protecting his queen. Now that it was over …a strange serenity swept over him as he searched the crowd to catch sight of her,and then he saw her and his entire focus was now on Hermione, the woman he loved, the woman he was about to die for.

"Never turn your back on an armed adversary," How many times had Mad-eye drummed that warning into his head, Ron asked himself in those final moments …as he tried to memorize the features of the pale and frail looking bushy haired temptress that owned his soul. He weakly smiled in her direction and mouthed three silent words, "I Love you."

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he heard the shout from behind him, the two words he had expected to hear …the two words he had worked so hard to arrange …the words that would save him from Azkaban and the shame of having his own Mum call him a murder.

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA"**_

His life didn't flash in front of his eyes, which was a good thing. For Ron didn't want anything from distracting him from having Hermione be the last thing he saw in his life. He felt the impact of something hitting him **hard** …in the upper center of his back …driving him forward and down. Ron's final thought as the darkness enveloped Ronald Bilius Weasley was how much he was going to miss rowing with Hermione Jean Granger.

OoOoOoOo

To be continued

I know this is short; it was also hard to write,


	22. Chapter 22

**Marriage and Inheritance**

**Chapter 22: **entitled: Beset

**Word count**: 8921 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

**Author**: Billybob

Category: post O.o.t.P ... AU - Alternate Universe — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**Warning # 1**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Pairings** will be; HG-RW, as the primary focus …with sub-plots of HP-GW _**among others**_. So if I wander off and do another couple's romance, sit back and enjoy the ride! All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven are hereby _**Null and Void**_ …unless I say otherwise.

OoOoOoOo

**Premise of this story; **This tale is centered on two primary themes –

**One**, the JKR _**discarded**_ premise of 'inner-house unity' and the strange notion that - _**not all - **_Slytherin's are evil Death Eater …wannabe's.

**Secondarily**: has anyone ever wondered what happens to a Hogwarts student who doesn't get enough OWLS to go on the NEWTS level? Not everyone goes on to University you know. Potions was a requirement to become an Auror, and neither Ron nor Harry made the cut under Snape, a new potion professor had to be brought in during HBP to get around this fact. Even then Harry and Ron didn't return seventh year, didn't sit the NEWTS exams and yet still ended up Auror's in the Epilog. Doesn't that strike you as …odd?

**Time line**: begins late July 1996 summer holiday between HP school terms 5 and 6

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write smut.

**Warning # 2**: To those among you that who enjoy proper English grammar. As you are all painfully aware …for some time now …I've been flying solo spelling and grammar wise. The below chapter …as has a fair few before it …has been done …without the benefit of a beta-reader safety net, a person that does what any professional editor and proof reader does …and yes …I know it shows. From the few reviews I've gotten, there aren't enough readers of this tale for my bad spelling to matter.

**Standardized disclaimer**: is there anyone on this planet that doesn't know who has all legal copy write rights to Harry Potter, with us in fan fiction just burrowing it for our own amusement and that of our readers.

_**Finally …an apology**_, this is coming late, I know. But I'm unemployed now and finding work in Michigan is near impossible. This will slow updates a bit.

OoOoOoOo

Roll Film

OoOoOoOo

Right from the off …there was the pain, now everyone knows that the dead don't feel pain …right?" Ron thought in his half conscious state, not out cold exactly …nor wide awake either …but somewhere in-between. "However, it was pain that Ron was feeling …in fairly large amounts. Then there was the noise as well …a loud …non-stop …uncontrollable sobbing and wailing that seemed to be going on right above his head. Last but by no means least …there was the crushing. With every inch of his body aching …some bloody fool was trying to hug him to death. It was this last item that compelled Ron to force his eyes open …just a little. Looking up he saw a very unhappy Hermione and apparently …she was the source of both the noise and the bear hugs.

He had to get her to stop, for nothing sapped his will to resist faster …than a woman in tears. _"Don't cry Hermione, I'm sorry …for failing you,"_ Ron said instinctively in a soft whisper, automatically feeling that he was the sole cause of Hermione's torment. However his lady love was too wrapped up in her sorrow to hear him …so shifting his head slightly to his right …and he saw his sister and best mate. They were kneeling on the floor next to him, both smiling down at him in delight when they saw his eyes slowly open.

"Welcome back mate, you had us both worried there …for a bit," Harry said softly.

"What were you thinking …turning your back on that Git," Ginny snapped a moment later, back to her old self.

"I'd like an answer to that question, myself?" Mad-eye Moody growled clearly in a foul mood from behind and above Harry and Ginny.

"Oh I can answer that for you," Percy said moving closer. "By the way little brother…you owe me a life debt …for it was I …that spelled a book to appear directly behind you …taking the blunt of the killing curse. And while I'm at it and just so you know …your life-debt to me is something I fully intend to collect and I mean _**sooner **_rather than _**later**_.

"So …you're the one that interfered?" Ron asked in a soft but clearly furious tone."

"I'm not surprised at your lack of gratitude Ronald and I am sorry if saving your life ruined your carefully worked out plan," Percy said with a shrug of his shoulders. "But you should try to see things from my prospective. I shudder at the thought of what our mother would do to me …if I just stood there and did nothing …as you deliberately threw your life away.

"_**Deliberately"**_ Harry, Ginny and Hermione shouted out at the same instant.

"Of course, I should have known. Young Master Weasley here was too ruddy attentive to what I taught him in wand combat to simply forget my repeated warning to _**never turn his back on an enemy**_," Mad-eye said amazed. "But why let him win …boy? You could have killed him easily a dozen times over. It was clear right from the off that the Durmstrang's dueling techniques were pure rubbish, why did to deliberately drive him into a frenzy of pain and frustration.

"He wanted him mad enough …to hate him enough …for the Killing curse to work." Percy added in a flash of insight. "You forget Ronald …I spent years playing chess with you. I never managed to beat you at it …but I did learn to recognize the point where I could visualize the final moves before the inescapable checkmate. Turning your back on Krum was your **last** move, the sacrifice of the last piece on the board and I saw that …almost at once. But that still leaves the question of …why?"

"Someone had to die today," Ron said in a resigned monotone as he sat up thus unintentionally turning his back to Hermione. "And I decided early on that it had to be me."

Hermione gasped in horror, stuffing a fist into her mouth to muffle the sob as she heard of Ron's desire to die

"Why Ron," Harry asked for he was the first to recover from his gob-smacked state of shock.

"That's easy …the loser in this duel _**dies," **_Ron said in a matter of fact …emotionally detached tone of voice. "That being in contrast to the winner who is immediately sent off to Azkaban prison, as I don't have the huge pile of galleons that the Krum family does to _**bribe**_ our notoriously corruptible judges …Nor the influence peddling prowess of our pro-Bulgarian headmaster over there …a man who has repeatedly proven to my satisfaction more than once this term …his willingness to bend over backward to pull the necessary political strings to see too that his non-British client spends as little time as possible behind bars."

Ron said in clear distain as he openly glared at the Headmaster …who wasn't ten feet away and speaking in rapid conspiratorial whispers to Viktor and the Bulgarian ambassador. "So if I won the duel …and thus killed the national hero of Bulgaria …I knew that a prison sentence of thirty years in Azkaban for his murder …especially if done by someone as dirt-poor and friendless as I am in the Wizarding World …would mean that I'd serve the full thirty years behind bars with no time off for good behavior".

"Tell them the rest Ronald" Percy said in a bored patronizing tone

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Ron replied clearly nervous.

"Oh yes you do", Percy retorted. "We have more in common than you'll ever realize. Our willingness to do anything for the woman we love for starters. But I digress. You and I will talk later on this subject. But let's get back to why …going to prison is not what you fear; it has more to do with what will happen outside of Azkaban while you are in there …that scares you little brother".

"You know in your heart of hearts that Miss Granger won't have the time to set in a modest flat somewhere in London …alone and forgotten …pinning away for her lost love in Azkaban. Primarily because you're realistic enough to know …that she is too pretty and smart …to go without any romantic suitors during the thirty years that you'll be in prison," Percy said calmly. "That's why you dread the thought of Azkaban; what you're really afraid of is the "_**dear Ron Letter**_" you're so sure you'll get one day while serving your sentence. A heart-felt missive declaring that Miss Granger has '_**met someone special**_" followed shortly thereafter by the engagement notice that will then appear in the society section of the Daily Prophet".

Harry and Ginny saw Ron cringe hard …as the barb struck home and knew that Percy was speaking the truth. Hermione's eyes went wide as she realized the same thing.

"Of course you'd find death preferable to seeing the magical moving pictures of her wedding day, with the lady you love …all smiles …snogging senseless the new **rich** and **famous** husband that she chose of her own free will. You can almost taste it …can't you," Percy said as if in a trance, "the bile in your mouth as you read all the details in a newspaper about her _**first child with another man**_. You can all but feel the stabbing pain in your heart as you see the photograph of the new mother and child …posing happily for the cameras".

"_**YES …yes**_ …yes …I couldn't stand the thought of it …okay". Ron shouted in torment. "A quick killing curse and my heartache would finally **end.** But you had to interfere …you had to ruin everything …dam you! It was going to lose her to someone else either way, I knew that. I have foreseen it, in countless dreams over the last two years. I'm always picture myself outside the church or getting there too late …just as the bridal party comes out and the rice flies in the air. I see her clearly in my mind …all in beautiful white lace with a dazed look on her face …with Viktor at her side, smiling like a bloody idiot."

Hermione, Harry and Ginny all stared at Ron in gob-smacked amazement …Ron …a seer? No-way! Five feet away …without anyone else noticing it …Minerva McGonagall was openly staring at Ron with a deeply concerned look on her face. She then glanced toward the headmaster and she saw him staring at the boy as well, and it was obvious that he'd heard the same prediction that she had heard. _"Did Albus know about the disputed __**Divination**__ O.W.L marks"_ Minerva wondered to herself.

"Getting hit with the killing curse from behind would have changed the face of Hermione's groom in my visions and that was my only goal in doing this," Ron continued to franticly explain. "I had it all planned …all the "t" crossed and the "I" dotted. I counted heavily on the longstanding sense of _**fair play**_ that is the hallmark of being British. I banked on the average witch and wizard being so outraged by my murder _**from behind**_ …especially after I had so nobly returned Viktor's wand to him. There would be such a public outcry that it would diminish …or _**at least delay**_ …Dumbledore efforts to get his Bulgarian client out of Azkaban long enough for Hermione to turn seventeen.

"That's only four days from now Ron, Dumbledore is very influential …I admit that …but even he doesn't wield that kind of power", Ginny said with a snort.

"You sound really sure about that Gin-gin, but then again …you always did have more faith in Wizarding Justice, than Harry and I do, isn't that right Harry?" Ron asked.

"After what happen when Dobby tried to keep me out of Hogwarts …then I was nearly expelled by Cornelius Fudge for defending Dudley from the Dementor's …finally, there was the Sirius injustice for Merlin's sake. No Gin …Ron's right on this one …there is no more justice in magical England than there is in its Muggle counterpart." Harry said shaking his head sadly.

"Its only four days Harry," Ginny countered weakly

"Ron isn't the type to underestimate an opponent in a chess match more than once Ginny. But I don't blame you for feeling the way you do …I use to trust the Headmaster myself. It's just that Ron and I have learned the hard way in the last six months that our beloved Chief Warlock has a agenda of his own that he fully intends to push forward …Irregardless of what it costs people like Hermione, your brother, or us."

"Okay I'll concede the point …but that doesn't mean that there isn't a better way to slow things down …something that doesn't involve my Git of a brother's ruddy suicide?" Ginny said.

"Everyone keeps telling me there is another way …but I couldn't think of any …except the bridal challenge" Ron retorted sadly. "But my death would still be meaningless …if Viktor was cleared of all charges _**soon enough**_ to still be able to use that bloody marriage contract …against Hermione.

"So I couldn't die facing him with my wand in my hand, Dumbledore would use all of his influence and a load of Krum gold …to claim _**self-defense**_ as an **excuse** for my death at the hand of the world famous Viktor Krum. Knowing as we all do now …how many Death Eater's bought they way prison last time with brides …or _**got off **_due to Dumbledore's _**influence**_ … I think my fear on this point is fully justified," Ron said glancing toward Professor Snape. "

"You're spot on about that one," Harry said glaring at Snape too.

"So I didn't set out to kill Viktor …the plan was for him to do me in …now however … Thanks to Percy …I do have to murder a bloke who has no hope of stopping me," Ron said with contempt to his arrogant brother. "Now …help me up Harry, I've got to finish this duel before the spell on my leg wears off."

Helping Ron up was easy enough and although he was still a bit unsteady on his feet from the blow. Ron shrugged off his best mate support and turned to face a surprisingly silent …up to this point, Hermione.

"I love you and always will, and I'm pretty sure …that you'll have a wonderful life _**after**_ I've gone off to Azkaban." Ron said as he gathered up his courage to commit murder. "Don't waste any thought on waiting for me, for I have foreseen you getting married within the year". He said painfully as every word made a fresh slice in his soul. "Nor do I suggest that you try to fight this fate, for I am the prefect example of what happens to a bloke that tries to change his destiny".

"Ron" …, Hermione said with gentle tears pouring down her cheeks, "shut your pie hole and kiss me" she then threw her arms around his neck and poured all the love she felt for Ron into a single soul branding snog. For Ron it was bittersweet …it was a pure heaven as vindication of all his hopes and dreams which would soon turn sour with murder in cold blood. This girl was truly worth going to prison for. Well that's what Ron thinking was right up to the moment the kiss ended.

The next instant he was slapped across the face …**HARD.**

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY …YOU …YOU ….COLASUAL PRAT" Hermione screamed loudly as she began to punch and smack Ron anywhere her balled fists and hands could reach. "…HOW DARE YOU PLAN YOUR DEATH WITHOUT TELLING ME …**FIRST**?" She babbled irrationally.

"IF YOU THINK FOR ONE INSTANT …WHAT AM I SAYING? …YOU …NEVER…EVER…**THINK**!

"HOW COULD YOU IMAGINE THAT I'D WANT YOUR DEATH TO BE THE PRICE OF MY FREEDOM?

"OF …ALL …THE …

"IGNORANT

"STUPID

"RIDICULOUS STUNTS …YOU'VE PULLED …THIS IS THE TOPPER.

"VIOLENCE DOESN'T SOLVE ANYTHING …THERE IS ALWAYS A BETTER WAY"

"THEN YOU'VE THOUGHT OF A WAY OUT OF THIS …HAVE YOU?" Ron answered back in a shout instinctively falling into a row.

'WELL NO …I HAVEN'T …BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THERE ISN'T ONE!"

"YOU'RE OUT OF TIME HERMIONE, IN LESS THAN AN HOUR YOU'LL BE HIS WIFE."

"MAYBE THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO BE," She shouted …without intending too …regretting at once what she had said when she saw the pain appear in his eyes. "I'll marry him …_**if that's what it takes …to keep you alive." **_She said softly to take the bite out of her previous slip of the tongue.

"Tell me the truth …do you love him?" Ron asked with clear hesitation …his very soul hanging in the balance.

"OF COURSE NOT …YOU COLLASAL PRAT," Hermione shouted without an instant of hesitation. "**I LOVE YOU** …not him. If I'm destined to marry within the year …as you suggested. Then you need to set aside some of your profits from your summer hobby for the appropriate robes. For I have no intention of marring _**you**_ in the dress robes you wore to the Yule Ball".

"That's a nice dream Hermione and I wish I could share it," Ron replied with the same resigned smile he'd worn before the duel began. "But, as I'm about to kill your ex-boyfriend in cold blood …no less …and be sent to prison shortly thereafter. I'm clearly not destined to become your groom.

"Ron …you can't kill Viktor" Hermione pleaded.

"It's either him or me …Luv. So you chose …who dies this day?" Ron said sadly. "I'll abide by your decision"

"I can't love a murder." Hermione declared firmly

"then you've killed me," Ron said as he turned his back on life for the second time."

"Ron …I've …" Hermione began suddenly finding herself tongue tied.

"I hope you find happiness with Viktor, Hermione." Ron said over his shoulder while walking away, leaving everything of real value in his life behind. Harry and Ginny …without a word of condemnation or a second glance toward Hermione marched off behind Ron's side; their loyalty at least was undivided.

"Well Professor Litigatus, we've a nice break and now that everyone is rested," Ron said loudly as a bad joke …it was primarily directed toward Albus Dumbledore and the Bulgarian ambassador who was speaking softly to Professor Snape and Viktor. "And if you can prevent any more interruptions …we can still conclude this business in short order.

"You're a cold fish" the ambassador declared with contempt.

"I wanted an honorable duel my Lord, and your National hero struck me down with the killing curse …when my back was turned," Ron answered loudly in the voice of a polished courtier. "So no more mister nice-guy from me …this second duel will be quicker by far, and Vikki I hope you've made your peace with your maker during the unplanned break. Because old chum …I'm going to send you too him shortly".

OoOoOoOo

"Viktor felt a genuine chill of raw fear run down his spine …once again, for he saw the determination in Ron's eyes. Viktor was also enough of a realist to know that he had no chance in a duel with this Hogwarts boy. He stood at his end of the dueling platform awaiting certain death and accepting that fact …made his final decision a whole lot easier. Franticly now …Viktor grasped at the straw Albus had suggested …a less than an honorable way out of the mess that he found himself and if it worked …he'd have everything he came to Hogwarts for."

OoOoOoOo

"Herr. Vessel …does der offer das made still stand?" Viktor inquired

"What offer?"

"Fourteen days, come back here, un-den propose dat adult Her-my-nee, she say ya …den das challenge dis dropen."

"Yes, **ask** and not by **force** …is all I ever wanted" Ron replied hopefully.

"Das gut …I Agreed" …Viktor said firmly as he put away his wand.

"I'm not sure this is legal …Albus," professor Litigatus said in a puzzled term.

"Are you upset that no-one died," Albus asked sarcastically, in a relieved tone.

"Oh, never mind …forget I mentioned it."

"Her-my-nee can ve talk?" Viktor asked ever so politely. Hermione looked toward Ron for permission and he nodded yes …before moving off to give the two of them a bit of privacy.

"Her-my-nee, ich das nicht …I do not …want our marriage to begin …mit death."

"Viktor I don't love you anymore, in fact I'm not sure I ever did. I'm did a terrible thing by playing the jealousy card on both you and Ron. Although it made me feel desirable as a woman and filled me with a sense of self-empowerment …It was horribly wrong to have you both competing against each other over me. Especially when deep down …it was always Ron that I truly loved.

"Vee will be bonded in fourteen days …ab eben, das delay es nicht …dis delay es not …welcomed …I know. But es will be all for die besten," Krum declared firmly in a semi confusing mixture of German with a side of very bad English …because he knew that Hermione didn't speak Bulgarian at all …but she did have a working knowledge of German …which also happened to be the official school language of Durmstrang.

"Viktor …you're not listening. I don't love you …_**ich nicht liebe dich**_ …it's over between us … _**Es ist zwischen uns**_ …I'm going to marry …_**Ich werde heiraten**_ …Ron …he's the man I want."

"Nein, das it not true …Albus sagen …told me …you would pretend like dass …play hard zu got".

"Viktor …I mean honestly …I am not playing hard to get …in fact, I'm not playing at anything. Ron was right …Dumbledore is clearly behind all of this …he's manipulated you into believing things that aren't true. You don't really need me; you already have two wives to bare you children."

Nein, sie are ugly first die cousine und stupid inbred swine auch. Albus ist correct … mein family needs fresh blood …brilliant Muggleborn dass Blut." Viktor said working himself up over what he considered to be a gross injustice …to him. Ich Bezahlt du …I HAVE PAID GUT GOLD …for you …so DU BIST ...YOU ARE MEIN!

And with that said or rather shouted at the top of his lungs …the crazed and frustrated Bulgarian grabbed Hermione's left arm with his left hand while shoving his right hand into the right hand pocket of his robes and shouted _**"SCHLOSS KRUM."**_ A moment later the port-key activated and both Viktor and Hermione disappeared from the Hogwarts Library with a loud crack.

OoOoOoOo

Cries of outrage filled the room after the kidnapping of Hermione. Professor's McGonagall, Wallace and Litigatus immediately got into the face of the headmaster outright **accusing him** of being the one behind this latest bit of pro-Bulgarian bias, for it was well known that the Headmaster was one of the selected few who could create a international port-key capable of going through the extensive protective wards surrounding Hogwarts.

Besides …the headmaster, Viktor and the Bulgarian ambassador had been seen in secretive discussion immediately following the cowardly killing curse strike at Ron's back. So the idea that they had been in-cahoots concerning an underhanded method to arrange for the Bulgarians to cheat Ron out of his victory was the overwhelming opinion of every student and Professor in the library …even the Slytherin's. The old Wizard did nothing to deny the accusations shot at him, in fact he took the verbal abuse in stride, extremely self-confidant that his reputation among the Wizarding population would allow him to do pretty-much anything hw wanted …with zero repercussions.

The only other totally calm person in the library was Ron himself, this outcome had not been the one he had planned on, but nor had it been totally unexpected either. Ron had more than half expected …that his attempt to fly in the face of destiny …would be doomed to fail. His repeated nightmares concerning Hermione's wedding to Krum …had always played out the same. In his dreams of the event …he was always too late to prevent it; he was always outside the church watching Hermione come out _**after the ceremony**_. In all the times he had had endured this particular bad dream, it had always played out the same without even the slightest deviation.

Ron hated the fact that he seemed to be able to see future events before they happened …like Krum being in London during his coma …or Hermione's now all but certain marriage to Krum. For more than a year he had stubbornly refused to accept any other conclusion for these _**more frequent than ever**_ visions …beyond coincidence.

Since his chat with Sirius however …the feeble excuses he had rationalized in his mind for his seer ability had sounded more and more lame. He knew now …that the disputed divination score on the written portion of his O.W.L. exam _**hadn't**_ been a mistake made by the Ministry. Ron shook his head trying to clear his mind, he'd think about this later. Although his heart of hearts told him it was a wasted effort, Ron still forced himself to make the futile gesture of trying to change Hermione destiny of marrying Krum.

"Headmaster," Ron began loudly enough for everyone to hear and bare witness. "I'm sure this is a colossal waste of time, seeing your clear bias on this issue, but as a student of Hogwarts and a wizard of the United Kingdom, I formally call on you as Headmaster of Hogwarts to arrange for the instant return of Hermione Jean Granger, a student under your _**so-called**_ protection. Furthermore as her one and only lawful fiancée …as the undisputed winner of the bridal duel, I formally request that the High Warlock of the Wizengamot take immediate steps for the return of my future wife …a underage British Witch that was unlawfully abducted from her school and fiancée by _**your client**_ …a foreign national in procession of a international port-key that you made for him …a port-key capable to breaching the Wards here.

"As I have already told you …more than once, Mr. Weasley …you were never engaged to Miss Granger." Albus said in frustration mixed with anger.

"Legally speaking Albus, you could not be more **wrong**," Professor Litigatus said clearly short tempered. "Mr. Weasley has behaved honorably throughout …whereas your Mr. Krum has fled the field of honor before the Bridal Duel came to its lawful conclusion. The agreement tentatively offered by Mr. Weasley for a peaceful solution of this conflict …was shamelessly dishonored when Mr. Krum abducted Miss Granger. Both Mr. Krum's English solicitor and I are in total agreement on the fact that Mr. Krum's abrupt departure …constitutes a default judgment of **defeat** in the bridal duel. Which means Albus that unless our legal opinion is overturned by the Highest court of the Wizengamot itself …your Bulgarian client has lost the duel, which makes Mr. Krum's marriage contract with the Granger's _**null and void**_ and Mr. Weasley the sole fiancée of Miss Granger.

"That's preposterous," Albus said furiously …trying to buff his way to a successful end …for Viktor in this affair.

"I'm sure this will upset whatever you arranged with Mr. Krum and the Bulgarian Ambassador in open defiance of the laws of the United Kingdom and the internationally recognized procedures concerning a lawfully conducted Bridal Challenge," Ian said angrily. "But in my view the Grangers are free to give their marital blessing to whomever they feel is worthy of their daughter hand," Ian said loudly enough to get the attention of everyone in the library especially the only two full Muggle's in the room.

Albus spun around and faced Dennis and his wife with dread clearly on his face. "I advise you not to make any decision in haste Mr. Granger. Viktor was just upset at the way things were turning out this morning, this stupid boy's ridiculous challenge was enough to unnerve the most steadfast of grooms."

"You lied to us Mr. Dumbledore, you used out naiveté on Wizarding law to trick us into an unbreakable contract that would force our little girl into a marriage with a man she didn't love". Dennis growled loudly his anger barely in check. "I don't know how much gold the Krum family is paying you for selling-off one of your own students, but we primitive non-magic folk did away with the concept of marital slavery a century ago.

"You're a disgusting man," Mrs. Granger added bitterly. "You heard for yourself my daughter tell your Mr. Viktor she didn't love him, and yet you helped him abducted her anyway, an underage child that you were honor bound to protect.

"I did what I did …in her long term best interest." Albus retorted smugly.

"Against her wishes and those of her parents I couldn't help but notice. It is now clear to me how backward the Wizarding society is …if there are no laws in place to protect children from the whims of the power-mad like you. I have also learned today that the arrogant and self-righteous Dumbledore believes that he alone knows what's best for everyone in the entire world, magical and non …and is never …ever wrong!" Silvia spat with scorn. "This red haired young man on the other hand …the one you've repeatedly called stupid …is the one my daughter clearly loves, and his willingness to die for my Hermione right to chose her own husband …well …such a man has proven to my total satisfaction that _**he**_ is the only wizard truly worthy of my daughter."

"This ignorant and poor as dirt little boy isn't worthy of any girl in this room," Albus countered with irritation while pointing at Ron.

"I couldn't disagree with you more headmaster …and as I now know how little weight you give to the opinion of a woman, especially a Muggle like me, I shall make myself clear on this point. As far as I'm concern …Ronald Weasley from this moment onward …has my full blessing and consent to marry my only child …Hermione, at any time …she allows him to do so".

"That goes double for me, I will be happy to welcome Ron into my home as a son in law." Dennis said with grim determination.

"I refuse to let this foolishness continue," Albus said outraged. "You're only Muggle's, so your consent does not matter one way or the other to those among us within the Wizarding World. Mark my words …your Muggleborn daughter will be Mrs. Krum before the sun sets tonight and in time …you'll grow …to be genuinely delighted to have him as your son-in-law."

"Then you did _**arrange**_ this abduction?" Minerva said horrified.

"For the sake of better international relations with Eastern Europe and the best interest of the young people involved" Albus said smugly "…I took the necessary steps to avoid the cold blooded murder of an internationally famous Quidditch star.

"Albus I'm appalled," Ian Litigatus said, "your action is in direct violation of the standing Wizarding law of Great Britain, which mandates the presence and verbal consent of an underage witches parents at any bonding ceremony if the Parents are still living. As High Warlock you swore an oath to defend and uphold the laws of this country, instead you've actively worked to render them mute. Rest assured Headmaster that I will be bringing your misconduct before the attention of the entire Wizengamot".

"The Wizengamot wouldn't dare sack me, and if you don't know that …then it is you who has no grip on reality. As for parental consent …isn't it fortunate for all concerned …that Bulgaria has no such law and that is where Miss Granger is right now," Albus said with a self-satisfied smile before turning to Ron and said softly. "Checkmate."

"Well played Professor," Ron replied with surprising calmness. "You've beaten me, and there aren't many who can claim that distinction".

"I expect you to drop your Bridal Challenge now, Ronald." Albus said with a self satisfied sneer.

"You can expect the sun to freeze in the sky as well professor and that is more likely than me dropping my challenge. I will scream to the roof tops until my dying day …that Viktor Krum is a coward as a duelist, a marital rapist of an unwilling wife …and an abductor of an underage witch to boot."

"What good will that possibly serves?" Albus asked …stunned at Ron's violent … reaction

"Never speak to me again about the good of anything; you lost that right forever this morning." Ron said to his gob-smacked Headmaster. "You also taught me an important lesson on the abuse of political power and the arrogance of the self-righteous that I won't soon forget. From the facial expressions of my friends and peers, I believe you've just revealed to all here assemble …that the so-called leader of the Light is nothing more than a self-serving abuser of the Law and a manipulator of children's lives. I bet each and every one of them are wondering how much of a difference there really is …between your tyrannies and he-who-cannot-be-named.

"The side I lead …doesn't murder innocence people for sport." Albus retorted smugly.

"Your side …meaning the government that you are the High Warlock of, put Sirius Black into prison _**without a trial**_ for twelve years", Ron said with contempt. "That's not a very _**good**_ example of justice that you can point to with any pride, now can you? And that happened under your watch didn't it …Professor?"

"Cornelius Fudge was Minister for Magic during most of that miscarriage of justice."

"That doesn't lesson your culpability, as High Warlock it is your duty to prevent such injustice," Ron spat. "I know as a fact that Harry has told you over and over that Wormtail was very much alive …and that was two years ago and yet even now …more than a year after Sirius's heroic death …what steps have you taken to clear his name."

"Things are not as simplistic as you make them out to be Mr. Weasley", Albus retorted not at all happy at the way this conversation was going. "There is a faction within the Ministry that stubbornly refuses to admit that a mistake was made in the Black case. It would have cost me substantial political capital to get Sirius cleared of those multiple murder charges, far more capital than I was prepared to spend".

"So let me get this straight Professor," Ron said amazed and loud enough to be clearly heard, "So that everyone here understands. You were more than willing to spend your precious influence to flaunt British Law and to **sell **an underage girl into marital slavery in a foreign country …while unwilling to lift a finger to clear from murder charges …a man _**you knew to be innocent**_?

"Did you hear that everyone, right and wrong ...justice for the innocent …means nothing to the High Warlock of Great Britain", Ron said loudly. "I don't know about the rest of you lot, but I sleep better at night knowing that this bribable old coot can manipulate our legal system for a little bit of gold. Doesn't it warm you all inside to know that Justice in this country can be bought?

That will be quite enough, Mr. Weasley," Albus growled.

"Again Headmaster, I can't help but wonder how much difference there really is …between you and Tom Riddle." Ron replied.

"You're just a Weasley, and idealist fool, with no concept of reality," Albus retorted too angry and insulted to realize the consequences' of what he was admitting publicly.

"Evil can only flourish while good people stand by and do nothing," Harry said stepping up next to Ron. "And aren't you always telling me that '_**it is not our abilities that show us what we truly are it is**_ _**the choices we make in life**_.'

"My brother was right about you," Ginny said while gently taking her Dowry-Day husband's hand into her own and glaring with pure hate up at the headmaster. "The only side you're on in this war …is your own. In that you and Professor Snape are truly soul-mates. And to think that one time I actually toyed with the idea …of naming one of my children after you. There's no-way is that going to happen now."

"I'm not your enemy?" Albus said to the two students he most wanted on his side while once again dismissing Ron as irrelevant.

"Then prove it. Bring back Ron's fiancée," Harry growled.

"My dear young friends, I'm afraid that Miss Granger is lost to Mr. Weasley forever," Albus said firmly and unmoved, "nor will I make any real effort to bring her back to England.

"In that case I turn my back forever on you and your precious _**Order**_," Ron spat at the headmaster's feet which was considered the ultimate show of contempt. Then his voice seemed to change slightly becoming slightly unearthly.

"_Thou shall rot in Hades darkest realms until the end of time …tormented by the knowledge that in spite of your fading fame of the present …by the time of your demise you will either be totally forgotten by the Magical world or so despised by the descendants of every witch whose life you had ruined …that your reputation will be that of an evil wizard. I can foresee a time when your portrait as a headmaster will be hidden in a darkest corner of your office in reflection of the disgust that most people will feel at the mere mention of your name". _

"Was that a prophecy Mr. Weasley?" Albus said as dread filled every inch of his body.

"Oh no sir, I'd need to be in a trance like state to make one of those, I remember that much from Professor Trelawney's Divination classes," Ron said sadly chuckling in a somewhat feeble attempt to cover the ball face lie he was telling. He had indeed foreseen the Headmasters fate, but there was no way he was going to admit that, especially to Dumbledore. He had no intention of becoming an odd ball like Trelawney. "Let's just say that all I was saying …was nothing more than very intense wishful thinking on my part".

BONG …BONG …BONG …BONG …BONG …BONG …BONG …BONG …BONG "…Sweet Merlin it's the alarm!" one of the teachers shouted, "That bell only sounds when the Castle is under attack."

"Headmaster …headmaster", Sir Cagdogan shouted from a nearby painting "We are beset …there are over one hundred Death Eaters within the Castle right now. Four small groups of them have used internal port-keys within the Castle to capture without much opposition each of the great Houses.

"But all the students are here in the library" Minerva said with a grateful sigh.

"Clearly Tom plans …hadn't taken into account Mr. Weasley unexpected Bridal Challenge, which has drawn almost everyone here to the library", Albus said thinking out loud. "He must have sent groups of his followers to the different houses to take the students they found within as hostages. Once he had the school age children of Magic England under his wand, the Ministry would be helpless and Voldemort could pull off a more or less bloodless coup."

"Sir Cagdogan, how did the main body of the Death Eaters enter the Castle?" Albus asked worried, "and where are they heading now?"

"They first appeared in the Dowry Tower Headmaster, and the main force is headed toward the Entrance Hall

"They're trying to seal the Castle against any counterattack by the Auror's based in Hogsmead or coming from the Ministry," Ron interjected. "Once the great doors of the Castle are shut, any assault to set the hostages free becomes almost impossible to pull off. We must keep the Entrance Hall doors open until help arrives".

"You're right of course, Ronald." Albus said instantly accepting the military advice of the mere boy that he had previously decried as too inexperienced to be taken seriously.

"What of the children, do we keep them here or send them off toward Hogsmead." Minerva asked deeply concerned.

"Keep them here, sir. Sending them out of the Castle might be exactly what Tom wants you to do," Ron advised. "He might have other Death Eaters waiting to scoop them up when they're out in the open. I suggest that we set up a defensive line down the hall from here, between the Entrance Hall and the Great Hall. There are enough professors and Seventh and Sixth year students to make-up a delaying force to hold off Tom's troops until reinforcements arrive. Your job isn't to stop them cold, so be prepared to trade space for time."

"But if we are pushed back beyond the Library" Albus said, "Tom will get all the hostages he needs if the children are still here".

"Don't be daft …put several powerful wards on the library after you've sealed the underage students inside, Professor," Ron suggested strongly. "I'm sure you know plenty of sealing spells that even Tom won't be able to undo _**quickly**_. This will be a battle for time Headmaster. Whoever controls the Entrance doors at the end …wins?"

"Why are you helping me now, I thought you considered me your enemy?" Albus said suddenly.

"The enemy of my enemy becomes by default …my reluctant ally, professor. Once this fight is won, I'll happily go back to hating your guts." Ron said without batting an eye."

"You will stay with the library when I seal the door's Mr. Weasley" Albus ordered.

"Yes sir …that's a given," Ron replied without any protest.

"The spell on your leg is about to wear off Mr. Weasley." Albus countered expecting an augment and was so surprised at the lack of a fight out the hot tempered Weasley …he continued with an unnecessary explanation of his order anyway, "and your fighting ability on crutches would make you a liability during any hallway fighting".

"He has a point Ron," Harry admitted reluctantly …also expecting an argument out of his friend. "Besides, your future in-laws are both Muggle's and are in need of your protection."

"I know I can't go with you, Harry" …Ron replied calmly, "like the old man said …my leg hex is about to run out. Besides, in this particular case …your destiny lies on a different path than mine."

"Star War's?" Harry asked recognizing the quote.

"Star-what?"

"Never mind, it's a Muggle thing," Harry retorted with a small smile.

"Sorry big brother, it's really a shame that you're going to have to sit-out this fight." Ginny said giving her brother a hug as she pulled out her own wand.

"You're underage as well Miss Weasley, so you too will be inside the library," Albus ordered.

"**LIKE HELL I WILL,** Ginny shouted, showing the very hot temper that both Harry and Dumbledore had expected from Ron. "Where my husband goes …so go I"

"Headmaster, don't be a fool, remember the prophecy," Ron said loud enough to interrupt his sisters rant. "Harry and my sister must not be separated in battle."

"Oh …yes, quite right, I forgot." Albus said highly embarrassed.

"We'll be back for you, Ron," Harry said as he took Ginny's hand into his own and rushed out of the library toward the sounds of battle. With Dumbledore literally at their heels the last of the hallway defenders to leave …at the doors to the library the old wizard stopped, turned about …raised his wand and muttered a hex on the doors which glowed blue briefly and swung closed.

Watching those doors seal was very hard on Ron, he sighed, shook his head sadly …staring at the floor, lost for a moment in thoughts of deep regret. "_I failed her_" he kept thinking.

"So Ron, where do we do our fighting?" Luna Lovegood said appearing out of nowhere at his side.

"You're safe in here, Luna …you won't be doing any fighting. If you want to be helpful keep an eye on the so-called neutral Slytherin's who didn't go off to fight with the other sixth and seventh year students." Ron replied as his leg began to throb and he began to look about for his crutches.

"Bullocks, Ronald", Luna replied with a snort …while holding out Ron's crutches to him. "Professor Slughorn and Irma Pince the Liberian …are keeping a sharp-eye on the few potential Slytherin traitors that stayed behind. Most of the older Slytherin's followed Pansy and Neville into the battle …or didn't you notice. They made a point of forming up around Pansy as a separate unit, I suppose they'd instinctively refuse to follow a Gryffindor, house revelries and all that rot".

"They went to fight …for Hogwarts?"

"Of course Ronald, Pansy and Neville have led the way. That a Slytherin and a Gryffindor could so obviously fall in love …has shaken the old 'we Slytherin's against the world' mentality to its very core," Luna explained.

"Besides …Crabbe Nott and Malfoy …the primary Death Eater wantabe's weren't at your silly death Duel …which is a-bit odd in itself …don't you think?" Luna said in her unearthly way, clearly puzzled. "Malferret wouldn't normally pass on the chance to see you humbled and killed …now would he? So I'm betting he and his crones are up to something naughty"

"They are, but you're too young to be apart of stopping them." Ron said as he rose to his feet tested his bad leg and found it useless once more.

"Don't you start acting like a Gallant Git with me …you can't do it alone!" Luna said firmly. "I fought at the Ministry last fall and daddy had a dueling master give me a few tips over the summer holiday. So I'm coming along …all I want to know is whether or not we are going to win."

"Bloody-hell Luna …how would I know that?" Ron said frightened.

"You do know though …don't you?" Luna said without a trace of doubt. Seeing this Ron looked around carefully to see if anyone was eavesdropping. Once he was sure that no one was he replied.

"This will be a decisive battle in one way, as old Tom committed everything he had on this one throw of the dice", Ron said in a soft whisper directly into Luna's ear. "He'll lose a-lot of his followers today, and we'll lose a few good people our side too ...although not even half as many as Tom does. At the end of the day old Voldemort will lose this particularly costly battle, however, in spite of serious losses among his Death Eaters …the war will still go on."

"Am I going to die?" Luna asked in a perfectly calm …matter-of fact fashion.

"That I honestly don't know, really I don't", Ron admitted sadly. "What I do know with absolute certainty is that …if you don't stay out of this fight, you're going to get hurt …and I mean bad."

"What about you?"

"I've lost her to Krum, Luna, what happens to me now …doesn't matter anymore." Ron said.

OoOoOoOo

To be continued

Post chapter notes

Q: How did Ron survived having a killing curse shot at him

A: think of the battle of the atrium at the Minstery at the end of O.o.t.P.


	23. Chapter 23

**Marriage and Inheritance**

**Chapter 23: **entitled: Chatting-up Lily

**Word count**: 10,555 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

**Author**: Billybob

Category: post O.o.t.P ... AU - Alternate Universe — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**Warning # 1**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Pairings** will be; HG-RW, as the primary focus …with sub-plots of HP-GW _**among others**_. So if I wander off and do another couple's romance, sit back and enjoy the ride! All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven are hereby _**Null and Void**_ …unless I say otherwise.

OoOoOoOo

**Premise of this story; **This tale is centered on two primary themes –

**One**, the JKR _**discarded**_ premise of 'inner-house unity' and the strange notion that - _**not all - **_Slytherin's are evil Death Eater …wannabe's.

**Secondarily**: has anyone ever wondered what happens to a Hogwarts student who doesn't get enough OWLS to go on the NEWTS level? Not everyone goes on to University you know. Potions was a requirement to become an Auror, and neither Ron nor Harry made the cut under Snape, a new potion professor had to be brought in during HBP to get around this fact. Even then Harry and Ron didn't return seventh year, didn't sit the NEWTS exams and yet still ended up Auror's in the Epilog. Doesn't that strike you as …odd?

**Time line**: begins late July 1996 summer holiday between HP school terms 5 and 6

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write smut.

**Standardized disclaimer**: is there anyone on this planet that doesn't know who has all legal copy write rights to Harry Potter, with us in fan fiction just burrowing it for our own amusement and that of our readers.

OoOoOoOo

Roll Film

OoOoOoOo

The first thing that Ron noticed …when he open his **eye** again…"_hey aren't there suppose to be more than one of those"?_ Ron thought to himself as his mind began to clear. The next thing he noticed was that he was propped up in a hospital bed, in one of the private rooms that Harry would sometimes ended up in …while in the hospital wing after one of his encounters with the Death Munchers. '_Waking in the hospital wing is_ _**not**__ a good sign …Ron …old boy_' he said to himself as he tried to reach up with his left hand to discover what was covering his left eye.

That's when he became aware that he couldn't move his left arm at all, glancing down he saw that his clearly injured arm ...was at the moment encased in two wooden splints with a bottle of Skele-Gro sitting open next to him on a nightstand. A gasp of shock and horror escaped his lips as Ron beheld the outline of _**only one leg**_ underneath the blankets.

Remembering all he had done on that injured leg, losing it wasn't all that surprising. After the few minutes it took for Ron to accept his diminished physicality and all that the lost of his leg implied to the rest of his life. Only then did Ron become aware that the end of his hospital bed sitting in a high-backed chair deeply engrossed in a thick book on 'Charms' …sat an attractive reddish-brown haired woman in her early twenties. Composing himself in-spite of the most recent addition to the growing list physical deformities, Ron was about to introduce himself …when she looked up from her reading long enough to see that he was awake. "Well hello there" she said softly with a tiny warm smile.

"Forgive me for saying this, and I know for a fact that we never met before, but you seem very familiar to me," Ron said feeling embarrassed enough for his ears to turn deep red.

"That's quite a pick-up line you have there, Ron," the pretty woman said blushing hard. "And as flattering as it sounded …I'd hate to have you waste your best chat-up lines on a married woman …and I am married, Ron," she said.

"Why is that all the really good looking birds' end up married to other blokes," Ron lamented sadly with deep regret. "But …I wasn't trying to chat-you-up, really I wasn't …for my heart belongs to someone else, it's just so happens that you really do look familiar to me. However, as nice a diversion as the chatting-up bit was …you still have me at a major disadvantage; you clearly know my name and a lot about me …while I on the other hand …know next to nothing about my pretty married nurse, not even her first name."

"You're right of course Ron, I do know a lot about you, my husband and I have been watching you and your friends very carefully for many …many years. The things you've done over the years for our son …honestly Ron, we can't thank you enough".

"Your son …you can't mean …Harry …can you?", Ron asked as suddenly the pieces fell into place in his mind, because although he had lost an eye and a leg with a broken arm added in, he felt zero pain. "Tell me Mrs. Potter …am I dead this time?" Ron asked.

"Not even close" Lily said with a soft chuckle, "or didn't you notice _**the lack**_ of floating about in endless white clouds"?

"Actually I did …that's why I asked? Floating about with no sense of up or down was bloody strange and I don't fancy going back there either, Thank-you very much …but you are …Lily Evans Potter …aren't you?"

"Yes Ron, I'm Harry's mother and after the way that Padfoot mucked-up your last meeting …I insisted on being the one who contacted you first …this time".

"Sirius didn't do all that bad really; in fact …he clarified a few things for me, my future and all that rot. I just took it rather badly …that's all. It's not Padfoot's fault that my bloodily life is cursed". Ron began heatedly and then abruptly …regained control of him-self. "No …scrap that, destiny is …what it is …and there is no changing it …Merlin knows I've tried."

"That's pure rubbish, Ron. You altered destiny when you challenged Viktor to that duel," Lily said forcefully in a no-nonsense tone. "Originally …Hermione was destined to be married to Viktor Krum in the Headmasters office at exactly eleven o'clock, then the port key he had in his pocket …the one he used to kidnap Hermione …was actually intended to take Viktor and his new bride out of the castle at a preset time …thus signaling the beginning of the Death Eater attack.

"So Victor Krum was behind the attack on Hogwarts?" Ron said confirming a pet theory of his.

"Not Victor, that bloke is clueless about everything except Quidditch" Lily replied with a snort. "It's his father that was the one **in bed** with the Death Eaters. As it turned out …Viktor's dad, back in Bulgaria …was in major debt - right up to his eyebrows, in fact, with several Bankers who were openly sympathetic to the blood purity rhetoric spouted by the Easter European branch office of the Death Eater movement. This financial leverage made it easy for the Voldemort to blackmail Viktor's dad into arranging to have a special bridal chest, substituted for the more traditional one that just holds clothing".

"Special …how?"

"Do you remember the dresser that my son found in the room of requirement? It was the one that transported the person inside …to another identical dresser in a different location?

"So that's how they got in." Ron said

"Yes, that chest by-passed all the elaborate defensive wards surrounding the castle …as well the Auror's posted on the perimeter and at the local Village. It was a good plan …but it had one _**major**_ flaw. The bridal chest they used as a Trojan horse …was a one way passageway.

"Tom Riddle was so convinced of his victory that the thought of any need for a retreat route …never entered his mind. Tom is a cunning devil, but he lacks the skills of a true Military strategist, your delaying action counter-move in the hallways more or less threw Tom's whole plan into ruin." Lily replied.

"Then we won?"

"Big time …the Death Eater movement in England has been utterly destroyed," Lily said with obvious glee. "By holding the Entrance hall open for reinforcements and all the younger students safe within the Library, it was Voldemort's followers who found themselves trapped. The butcher bill I regret to say was steep, a lot of good people on our side died to achieve this victory. Fifteen students, four professors and ten Aurors lost their lives with at least thirty-five wounded …like yourself.

"Are Harry and my sister all right? Ron asked franticly

"Yes, Ginny got banged up a bit, as are **all** the surviving fighting students and teachers but nothing life threatening", Lily said in a reassuring tone. "Voldemort second error was in his commitment of all of his Death Eaters, even his deep cover sleeper agents within the Ministry. He risked everything in this single battle and lost the-lot. In fact …the death toll on our side would have been much higher had not Dumbledore followed you battle strategy to the letter. By trading space for time, Albus was able to keep casualties to a minimum. But rest assured Ron, thanks in large part to your tactics …not one of your close friends died in the battle.

"Who did die?"

"That's not really a thing for us to tell, Harry and Ginny will give you the details when you awake. The castle itself was heavily damaged, so much so that when combined with the serious injuries suffered by the teaching staff, the Board of Governors ordered that all classes be suspended until after Christmas holiday in mid-January," said a dark haired older version of Harry as he step up next to his seated wife.

"You're Harry's dad!"

"Yes, Ron. But you can call me James. And thanks to you …fate was forced to alter pre-established destiny in a big way".

"But I failed, Hermione was still taken and without doubt she's married to Krum by now."

"That's true enough," Sirius said as he entered the room. "The next time you see Hermione …she will be a married woman and very pregnant." Ron heard this and shuddered in dread, for this was his worse nightmare come true. Sensing his distress, Sirius tried to give the young man a bit of comfort that …once again …backfired".

"Don't take it so hard Ron. Hermione marriage to Krum will once and forever seal her feelings about you. That girl will love you and only you …for the rest of her life. What Viktor took from you by-force he shall never truly get to enjoy. During the course of their marriage, _**not once**_ will the former Miss Granger …willingly share her _**Bulgarian**_ husband's bed.

"In fact …on those rare occasions where Viktor didn't use a force-fed **lust potion** or the imperious curse to gain Hermione's sexual cooperation, Mr. Krum found himself quickly stabbed by anything sharp lying-about in the bedroom …or had his manhood damaged by a well aimed knee into the groin area. In the first four months of their Marriage alone …Hermione would attempt to escape Castle Krum no less than ten times.

More often than not …Viktor would beat his wife into submission before taking what he wanted." Sirius said completely obvious of the negative affect his words were having on Ron's emotions. "True be told …it will be **solely due** to an extra strong fertility potion and the liberal use of a strong imperious curse that made it at all possible for Hermione to give birth to the only legitimate offspring's of Viktor's that are destined to reach maturity …alive".

"So the bloke upstairs rejected my deal …totally …just to condemn Hermione to this kind of life?" Ron said as tears ran down the cheeks of his face feeling more heartsick than at any other time of his life.

"Ron, it was never your destiny to step in-front of a killing curse meant for my son, or anyone else for that matter", Lily said exasperated. "For the maker of all things to alter fate, a great sacrifice must be offered, as your willingness to die instead of my son was never actually going to happen …you really had no sacrifice to offer".

"But don't feel bad," Sirius said. "Look at it this way …by forcing the bridal challenge duel on Krum …you did more to defeat Voldemort …than a full thousand acts of self sacrifice".

"You see Ron," James Potter explained. "Your heroic …if futile …attempt to save Hermione from marriage to Viktor dramatically altered Tom Riddle plan to capture the entire student body. Kill all the half-bloods and Muggle-borns and hold the pureblood's hostage …thus pulling-off in one blow …the literal take-over of Magical England.

"Harry was originally destined to barely escape the Hogwarts conquest and Muggleborn bloodbath that followed …with just you and Ginny at his side. The three of you were fated to spend several months on the run …hiding in unexplored forests and remote highland pastures …changing location every night to prevent capture from the law enforcement forces of a Voldemort controlled Wizarding Great Britain. You'd end-up half starved …camping out in the same tent that your family used for the National Quidditch match between Ireland and Bulgaria". Harry would finally win in the end …but the cost in lives would have been colossal.

"However …your duel with Viktor changed all of that," Lily added smiling proudly at Ron. "You saved loads of lives …both half bloods and Muggleborn's alike …from being rounded up or hunted down only to be unlawfully condemned to quick executions.

"If old Tom Riddle was _**fated **_to take over and carry out the ethnic cleansing slaughter of the magically impure, why did the bloke upstairs change that destiny …but not Hermione's?" Ron asked extremely frustrated.

"We don't really know, Ron," Lily said. "Perhaps …and this is just a guess …mine you. Your self-sacrifice gesture …for the sake of love …may have made the 'maker of all things' change his plans …just a bit. The future isn't set in stone like the past is; sometimes just a little tiny nudge will be enough push the ship of fate off-course a smug. It's this kind of mid-stream course correction …that makes a seer's job so difficult …as you will learn for yourself …soon enough.

"I can see where this is heading and my answer is …No way …I outright refuse to accept that fate …I won't become some air-headed Git like _**bats in the belfry**_ Trelawney." Ron said forcefully, mentally digging in his heels …stubbornly refusing to give an inch. "That Divination bird is a down right nutter, living alone in a ruddy tower all her life, predicting my best-mates death every five minutes.

"Ron …I'm aware that the reputation of most seers' in England gives the impression of them being …somewhat …eccentric", James said diplomatically with clear hesitation.

"Eccentric …they're bloody mental …the lot of them!" Ron retorted

"Ron you have the gift, even you must realize it by now." Lilly softly argued …realizing that a full blown row would get her nowhere.

"Having a talent, doesn't mean I have to _**use it**_. If nominated I will not run …if elected I will not serve". Ron growled out between clinched teeth. "Look folks …I'm already missing several important parts of my body, which means that now that I'm only **half a man** …I can't be an Auror, professional Quidditch is out too, and the girl I love is doomed to endure marital rape in a forced marriage to her kidnapper. Now you three …dead people, sorry …but that's what you are! Pay me a visit …just to tell me that as a consolation prize …the bloke upstairs wants me to be his mouth piece as a magical town crier for future events. Thanks …but no thanks.

"It's unwise to refuse a divine gift," James warned.

"I only have one eye and one leg left and I've just lost the only girl I'll ever love", Ron said giving voice to yet another prediction. "I don't have to be a seer to figure out my destiny. I will live out the majority of my days overshadowed by your son Harry. My personal '**Skirmish on the Library Stairs'** behind Irma Pince's office …the place where I lost my eye and leg won't even rate as even a historical footnote in comparison to the massive media-coverage that the **'Battle of the Hogwarts Hallways' **will receive.

"I won't even attempt to deny any of that, Ron. Harry and Ginny will indeed share almost all of the glory for the hallway battle. There'll be no less than six books written on that subject and Harry & Ginny's crucial role in 'saving' everyone' …with not one of those _**'best seller's'**_ getting the facts right," James said smiling for some odd unexplained reason. "And you're also **spot-on** about your one against twelve Death Eaters fight on the back stairs into the library. It will be overlooked for the most part by historians. However, you're wrong in thinking that your lopsided fight won't be remembered at all; it will be referenced in a poem entitled **'Strength on the Stairs'**, written by one of the few witnesses to your heroic stand …Luna Lovegood-Summerby."

"Poetry, I get mentioned in a lousy poem?

"Not by name," Lily explained clearly embarrassed. "However your friend Luna will insert several big give-away hints in her description of the brave warrior against evil …that will leave no doubt as to your identity to anyone who knows you well.

"So …_**ten people**_ …tops, will know that it was me". Ron said with a bitter sigh of acceptance at his bad luck. "I've had to change my life-plans for the future several times already …but I doubt my newest deformities will change them all that much. I still figure on living the rest of my life as a bachelor …in the studio flat above my brother joke shop in Hogsmeade …that is if I can handle the stairs with a stiff peg-leg like the one Mad-eye Mood's got.

"I can picture myself being imposed upon …at all hours of the day and night by the married siblings as a unpaid babysitter for an army of their nippers, who will grow-up calling me …uncle Ron. To keep from staving I'll make my toys …which I will sell while working part time in my brother's shop in the old Zonko building in Hogsmeade. I don't see myself gaining any fame during my life time, nor great wealth and last but by no means least; there'll be no girl to take Hermione's place in my heart.

"I not complaining …really I'm not." Ron explained upon seeing the worried frowns on the three ghosts glaring down at him. "I love the thought of nippers playing about on my carpet and perhaps babysitting for my little sister and some of my brothers might be my _**only chance**_ to be …even a surrogate daddy. Besides …there are loads of blokes that don't get the happy ending as described in '_**The Tales of Beedle the Bard'**_. For most of us …no matter how hard we try to do the right thing, it's still an uphill battle every day …just to pay the bills and put food on the table.

"That's been my dad's life in a nut-shell, for as far back as I can remember. My Dads sum-total of good luck was in finding out that my mum loved him …and having us kids grow-up with his beliefs and moral center. We Weasels may be odd duck's for valuing family over money; but at least we're taught to pay the cards we are dealt, and not whine about what's in someone else hand. The bottom line is this …I don't go looking for trouble …it finds me easily enough on its own …and becoming a seer is asking for loads of trouble and grief that I don't need. "

"But England needs a good seer …desperately?"

"Then upgrade Trelawney, she already has the inner-eye? She would love to be more productive …prophecy wise".

"What about the deal you offered the bloke upstairs, Happiness for Hermione?" James asked

"You-lot said he rejected it cold, no sacrifice offered …remember?" Ron retorted and then paused …as he was hit with an epiphany. "Oh no …he wouldn't ask this of me …haven't I suffered enough?"

"If you want Hermione to have it all …romantic happiness, a smashing career and adoring children, then yes, Ron …you must embrace you destiny fully. "Lily said firmly.

"This isn't ruddy fair."

"And all for the benefit of Viktor's wife …no less," Sirius said twisting the knife in Ron's soul.

"Are you saying that someday Hermione will grow to love him?" Ron asked the words tasting bitter in his mouth as he said them.

"In time …She'll become …**contented** with the two precious gifts that he'll bestow on her." James said tactfully.

"_**Not good enough**_," Ron growled in anger. "For me to do what the bloke upstairs wants; I demand more for Hermione than just resigned contentment. I want her happy …overjoyed …downright - delighted with the bloke she spends the rest of her life with.

"Alright, Ron …here's the new deal, if you do this and become the full blown seer you were destined to become. My husband and I will personally guarantee that within six months …seven at the latest …Hermione will be in full blown _**in love**_ with her life-mate …a man who will do his upmost to support her career while at the same time …be the best daddy possible for her children," Lily said in a straight no-nonsense tone while James and Sirius fought to suppress smiles of irony".

Ron was stunned by lily's forceful statement and more than a little hurt. Hadn't Sirius said that Hermione would always love him? But then he found himself emotionally conflicted for wasn't his internal delight at having Hermione unhappy with Viktor …a selfish pleasure …in itself? If he loved her, wasn't Hermione's happiness more important than his own? Lost in these thoughts Ron didn't notice James lean over and whisper into his wife's ear.

"_He thinks that it will be Viktor who will be Hermione husband all her life …and you know it. Aren't you being more than a little cruel?"_

"_For the sacrifice to be meaningful, the suffering must be intense_," Lily replied to her spouse while trying hard to appear untouched by the emotional angst playing out on Ron's face.

"Alright, you win!" Ron finally spat out. "Make her life happy in all regards and I'll do whatever you want."

"There are several things that you must do without question, for your request is to be granted", James said mimicking his wife's emotion free monotone. "Right from the off …from this day onward and every so often …the three of us will visit you in a dream …in a room within your mind …similar to this one.

"We will act as your sprit guides in the conveyance of those prophecies that the bloke upstairs wants to pass on to Magical England. By-the-way …you are not required to go public as a seer; you can pass on this information thru a go-between …such as Professor Longbottom's wife Pansy. She has the required connections to keep your identity secret.

"Secondly", Sirius began taking his turn. "You will not be a normal seer. The bloke upstairs is getting a bit miffed that people down here think that prophecies are unbendable things were there is no freedom of choice. Your friend Harry has to face Tom in the final battle, but the outcome is not predetermined. If Harry wants to win he is going to have to train **hard**.

"**Hold on** …Tom's not dead?" a shocked Ron asked. "All the other Death Munchers were captured or killed …but he got away?

"Good going Padfoot, you mucked it up again." Lilly said highly annoyed.

"Hey …we were going to tell him anyway…" Sirius began only to be interrupted

"…He hasn't heard all the terms of the deal yet …you Prat!" Lily growled.

"Darling …please …calm down," James said as he physically restrained his spouse from smacking Sirius a good one. "Losing your temper at this point won't help matters".

"I told you …didn't I …that Harry gets his temper from his Mum," Sirius said to Ron …chuckling while backing away from a fully enraged Lily.

"That's all well and good, but I still want to know how old Tom got away?" Ron asked.

"We can't tell you until you've heard and accepted **ALL** of the terms. Rejection of even one of them will frankly …prolong Hermione's current suffering indefinitely." James said harshly

"That's blackmail" Ron retorted.

"No …its not," Lily snapped. "You're the one who wants to change her fate and the maker of all things is willing to do that, **but** only as part of a take it or leave it deal. So you tell me …just how much are you willing to give for Hermione's happiness?"

"Okay … I agree, to the whole deal."

"Not so fast Ron, you have to hear it all **first**". James said acting surprisingly self-controlled in all of this. Not at all like the wild and out of control leader of the Marauders Ron had imagined him to be. "You can precede Sirius but for Merlin's sake watch what you say".

"Alright then, short sweet and to the point". Sirius said in a cheerful tone. "The bloke upstairs is tired of his divine messages getting mucked up by the likes of nutters like Trelawney. So he's changing his approach like he did between the Old and the New Testament. With you prophecy will be less garbled and more straight forward, easier to be interpreted. He's doing this because lately …he's found a lot of his messages aren't being heard at all, just bottled up at the ministry and forgotten."

"Yeah …I can understand that bit," Ron said in a thoughtful tone, "All those unused prophecies that we saw with dust on them at the Ministry". But again …why me? None of my family has ever showed signs of being a seer."

"You're not going to like this Ron, but do you remember the brain you fought with during the department of Mysteries battle?"

"Bloody Hell, is that what this is all about," Ron said gob-smacked. "No one ever did explain what that damn this was. Dumbledore seemed to downplay the whole thing like some unimportant subplot in a novel. So if I understand you correctly …I get my talent from that brain thingy?"

"Yes … and that's what will make the third and last condition of this deal such a heavy burden for you". Lily said having reserved this part of the deal explanation for her-self. "The maker of all things …does not want your talent to go to the **grave** with you. He wants you to be fruitful and multiply …as often as possible."

"So …I'm to be the stud for a **herd** of brood mares?" Ron replied shocked.

"Of course not Ron, don't be daft!" Lily retorted clearly offended. "This deal involves sexual reproduction conducted strictly within the confines of a lawful Marriage. The maker of all things …didn't go to all that trouble of creating that particular institution, for you to go plant your seed in just any field. My son will marry Ginny before he impregnates her, I insisted on that. And generations of competent seers' are far too important to the fate of the United Kingdom to be sired in just any woman."

"Okay …ok, chill-out …my mistake …sorry!" Ron said apologetically

"Did you know Ronniekins that your old-chum Albus …wanted all your baby-spunk to go into Daphne Greengrass, he'd love to see you making babies with Daphne to save that bloodline from total extinction? The Git really thinks he can use your family's long standing poverty to force the match," Sirius snorted playfully and chuckling softly. "He's completely forgotten how much gold Arthur and Molly received in my Last Will and Testament. That delusional crackpot of a wizard has you Weasley's stereotyped in his mind as …perpetually poor. A mind set that you too appear to suffer from."

"But I am poor, Sirius, my Gringotts account was emptied to buy materials for my apprenticeship. You gave my parents a huge pile of gold, but that's their galleons …not mine," Ron countered. "I and all my siblings weren't mentioned in your will as beneficiaries. So I am still only as well off finically as the amount of my toys people buy for Christmas."

"Then your current insolvency is only transitory until Christmas holiday …because I've been told that your 'toys' **sell-out** the moment they hit the shops. But even if you discount your toy money …once you leave school Ickle Ronniekins", Sirius replied teasing. "I set aside ten thousand galleons **each** for you and …Granger in my will. That's twenty thousand as a grub-stake to start off life together …oh shite …I'm Sorry Ron …I forgot."

"That's alright …it's what I wanted too …not meant to be, I guess. Isn't it ironic though", Ron said with a pathetic sigh. "The way things turn out …I mean? I sell my soul so that Hermione will be happy …living her life with that bastard Krum; it's his nippers she'll be carrying to term …not mine. And the bloke upstairs …won't even let me live out my miserable existence alone as a bachelor. I have to become a baby factory with" …Ron began and then paused before continuing. "By the way …who gets to joy of being the fertile field I get to plow. What is the name of the poor girl that is condemned to make baby after baby with a spouse who will forever love someone else?"

"We can't tell you", James said firmly. "A seer is not allowed to know all that much about his own future".

"If you won't tell him …I will," Sirius said defiantly.

"Padfoot …**don't you dare**, too much happiness for too many lives is dependant on Ron giving an unbreakable vow to marry that woman …**sight unseen** and make loads of babies with her. If you muck this up, I promise to make eternity such a hell that it will make the real place pale in comparison …do I make myself abundantly clear!"

"Yes you do" replied a reprimanded and surprisingly frightened Sirius.

"Take my word for it …Ron, Lily Evans is not a woman to be messed with. She is as strong willed as she is beautiful." James Potter said candidly.

"Your son shares your taste in women, Sir. My sister can be equally …'opinionated' at times." Ron admitted with pride.

"So I've seen Ron …and it's still just …James, we aren't that much different in age, at least for the present. I sorry I can't tell you your wife's name. However, I am allowed to tell you a few things about her …just to prevent you from getting married to the wrong bird."

"Be careful Jamie," Lily said to her spouse.

"I will Luv," Harry's father replied. "Ron your future wife will come to you just two days after a future birthday of yours …in March. She will be a recently made widow, so she will be dressed all in 'mourning black'. She will definitely be older than you, but I am not allowed to tell you by how much. She will …through means I can't discuss …have obtained full knowledge your understated kindheartedness and will be prepared to take upmost advantage of your personal honor, when and where it will benefit her the most".

"By any change was she an ambitious Slytherin in her youth."

"No comment. As I was saying …this desperate mother of two will have been recently deported as an _**undesirable alien **_from her husband's native land …as well as having been disowned by her late husband's family for incompatibility, leaving her friendless and all but destitute in a foreign country. Having just arrived in Scotland on the day you're destined to meet …she and her children will need a place to live at once …and you will feel an overwhelming compulsion to immediately offer the use of your studio Bachelor flat for her, the one you-yourself mentioned …located above your brothers Hogsmeade shop.

"I should also tell you this …due to the importance of you acquiring the correct breeder of your talent, and the cost's involved in raising her dead husband's children. The bloke upstairs has kindly arranged for a timely financial windfall to take place some two weeks after your lawfully conducted marriage ceremony is consummated in the tradition manner. This windfall will be in the form of her original dowry …a net worth of slightly less than …twelve thousand galleons.

"The money doesn't matter." Ron said in a deadpan voice …similar in tone to a person being informed of his criminal sentence in a court of law

"I was hoping you'd say that." Lily replied happily.

"I won't love this woman, and that will make being fruitful very unlikely."

"The lord works in mysterious ways." Lily countered without a moment's hesitation.

"Oh one last thing", James said fighting to suppress a smile. "To make it dead certain that no mistakes are made on your part, the bloke upstairs insists that the widow _**and not you**_ …pop the question. This dramatic arse-over-elbow reversal of standard tradition will solidify in your mind that this to be your chosen breeder."

"Who says the bloke upstairs doesn't have a sense of humor?" Sirius said making a bad joke. "He must not know that this has already happened to you once?"

"Yeah, real funny …ain't it?" Ron replied. He sat there in his hospital bed and thought it over for a solid minute, before saying

"I'll do it, I agreed to all terms and conditions of this deal" Ron declared in a sad resigned tone. "Just give Hermione all she wants from life and I'll be your seer. I'll also do my duty as husband and father by trying to make this Slytherin widow woman and her two children from a previous marriage …as happy as I can. On this I swear all of my magic."

"I didn't say she was from Slytherin, that's just a wild guess on your part, otherwise …Good enough Ron," James said happily. "From this moment on Hermione's life will get better …loads better".

"Ron, just as a suggestion," Lily said softly. "But you might want to think about other accommodations for your sometime in the future **instant family**. A studio flat in the heart of Hogsmeade is not exactly the best environment for raising children".

"No offense Mrs. Potter, but right now …I don't have two Knuts to rub together and buying a house would cost a good size pile of gold." Ron explained …blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh I know that," Lily said in the tone that bespeaks loudly of conspiracy. "But what if you where to **'come across'** …by accident …mind you …a large stash of gold, that's been hidden in the Castle since the time of the Marauders.' If I told you where to find it …would you promise me …to use it exclusively to buy a certain cottage …on the outskirts of Hogsmeade?

"Hey …part of that gold was mine," Sirius protested loudly.

"You can't use it …Padfoot old boy …your dead!" James said chuckling. "Lilly Luv, are you by any chance thinking of the cottage we looked at all those years ago?"

"I wanted Harry to get it" Sirius whined.

"What …the cottage or the gold." James countered greatly amused as Sirius glared back at him.

"Well Ron …what do you say, it's a nice cottage …been empty for a year or more now, a bit remote and in need of some fixing up. But as long as there is still uncertainty as to **whether or not** any Death Eaters are still at large, you can buy it for next to nothing." Lily said almost pleading.

"It means that much to you …that I have it?"

"There's more land than contained in two Burrows, a huge paddock for Quidditch, a small out building with wooden floors and a fireplace that you can use as a toymaker workshop" Lily pressed.

"Okay …ok, you've sold me on it. Tell me where the gold is and I'll buy _**Evans cottage**_". Ron said in surrender.

"That's not its name." Lily protested.

"It is from now on". Ron replied firmly, making Lily blush. "Right Then, now that my domicile is settled and you lot have condemned me and some poor old widow to a loveless marriage. Can someone …please …tell me how Voldemort escaped the trap his Death Eater's could not?"

"Tom didn't escape exactly, not with his second physical manifestation intact" Lily said.

"His what?"

"His body …Ron, old Tom snuffed-it for a second time during the battle of the Hallways, but he's not dead permanently …not yet anyway," James explained in a grim tone. "Sometimes my darling wife who is a super smart witch in her own right …uses big words to show off her intelligence …words that we average blokes have problems understanding.

"Voldemort is immortal?" Ron inquired gob smacked.

"Nope … he's like a cat with nine lives, only Tommie boy is limited to only seven and during the Hallways battle Tom snuffed-out life number four". Sirius said happily. He's down to three now and we spirit guides are going to help you find and destroy two more".

"How …what are you on about?" Ron asked clearly confused.

"Sirius" …Lily said in a warning tone.

"What?" …Padfoot replied unmoved by lily's verbal venom? "The boy took the deal, didn't he? We can tell him loads now."

"Sweet Merlin Sirius, you know that's _**not true**_". James said backing up his wife's warning. "It's against the rules for Ron to know too much of his own future or those closest to him. We've already strained the forbearance of the bloke upstairs by tell him of his future spouse."

"Alright I'll be good," Sirius replied mockingly. "Lily …you tell him."

"Just see if I don't …Sirius Dragon Black", Lily growled.

"Honey calm down,"

"Shut it …Jamie …I am calm." Lily all but shouted then she paused a moment to compose herself. Unable to miss the whispers exchanged between James and Sirius

"_Prongs …tell me again …exactly what you see in that hot tempered hellcat_?"

"_Well Padfoot, she is loads smarter than me, which I hope Harry inherited, and she is not all that hot tempered. She is just passionate about loads of stuff, and when that passion is directed to snogging and other more intimate undertakings …all I can say is …thank Merlin we can still do __**that**__ after passing on_," James replied with a lecherous leer towards his openly frowning but secretly …very pleased spouse.

"Right then, this is how it went. When Tom Riddle was a seventh year student, he found an ancient text that described the Dark Arts method for splitting his soul into seven equal parts. One part of his soul he kept within his original body, dispensing the other six parts into objects of personal importance to him. I could give you all the details of where he found the spell …the **proper name of the things** and the complete back-story on each item he used. However, time limits for this visit prevent me from expounding into greater detail.

"Don't let her expound, Ron," Sirius warned with a snort. "She'll bore you to tears with loads of irrelevant utterly useless details …"

"Shut it Sirius" Lily growled in warning.

"Honey …as much as I am sure that Ron would love to hear the back-story of Tom Riddle's **entire** life, as you said …we are running short on time for this visit" James interjected reasonably.

"James you're right …I suppose, anyway …four of them are gone now, the original perished when Tom did …back in 1982 when he tried to kill my one year old son. Number two Harry also disposed of. It was inside Tom's Hogwarts journal that he left in the safe-keeping of Lucius Malfoy."

"I'm willing to bet old Tommie regrets doing that now," Sirius said with obvious sarcasms.

"The third part of his soul was used by Peter to resurrect his master …it was contained within the leg bone of Tom's biological father. That was **one of two** 'soul-parts' destroyed during the Battle of the Hallways …one snuffed-it when Harry and Ginny managed to reflect a killing curse back at Tom …using the same power of ancient Love magic that I used to protect my baby. The other soul-bit destroyed during the battle was the one inside the …"

"…How did that work exactly"? Ron asked interrupting Lily …extremely interested now.

"Well in my case …I used a blood protection spell I had been working on for months," Lily said in a matter of fact tone. "I can't really speak to what Harry and Ginny used …except theoretically".

"Wish you had Hermione here to check Lily's theory …don't you?" Sirius taunted.

"I wish she was here …**period**." Ron admitted sadly looking down at his missing leg. "But as I have two years of schooling left before I can work for my brothers. At least I'll have time to bury my feelings before my widowed wife shows up. It's ironic isn't it? Not one of my close friends escaped an arranged marriage, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Hermione and now me".

The three so-called **'ghosts'** exchange brief secretive smiles. Biting their tongues to how back the truth that Ron didn't have the time to 'get-over' Hermione that he thought he did. The snow-ball of destiny nudged by Ron's acceptance of the deal was now in motion, picking up speed as it moved downhill. By the time it hit Ron 'head on' it would have the force of a major avalanche. The irony behind this bit of divine justice pleased down to the core …the parents and godfather of Ron's best mate.

"Sorry about that," Ron said apologetically emerging from his deep thoughts. "I guess losing Hermione has hit me a-lot harder than I expected. Anyway, let's get back to your theory. Everyone knows you can't stop a killing curse with a protective shield, but Harry has done it twice now. If you have any idea on how he did, for Merlin's sake …pass it on …and the magical world will be forever in you debt".

"All that I can surmise is that in both cases …an act of self-sacrificial love was required. When Tom sent his killing curse toward Harry and Ginny …who had fought the entire battle side-by-side or back-to-back …never more than inches apart." Lily said in pure admiration pausing a moment to savor the memory. "Anyway …when the killing curse was screamed in their direction, both Harry and Ginny intuitively acting to protect the other, drawing from the deepest cores of their magic to defend the one person they loved above and beyond all others. These two powerful shields' instead of canceling out the other …merged into one overwhelming wall of pure love, which repelled the killing curse back at its caster …magnified a hundred fold.

"Then is Voldemort dead?"

"The body Peter Pettigrew resurrected certainly is, there were plenty of witnesses that saw it happen," Lily admitted. "However, right after his death …**a wraith** of thick black smoke emerged from the lifeless corpse screaming defiance at Harry …before departing through a stone wall. This too was witnessed by everyone there …including …two dozen Auror's and the Minister of Magic himself.

I think it only prudent to point out at this juncture …that when you wake up, everyone in the United Kingdom will know about Voldemort's fragmented soul. Before coming here we had the joy of watching a now one arm Albus …being grilled about it by friend and foe alike. With no less than three fragment of Voldemort's twisted soul still intact and undiscovered, I afraid Tom will most certainly be back.

"But you said you'd tell me where they are". Ron protested

"We can tell you what **two** of them are, what they look like and their general location, but that's all," James said clearly frustrated. "The bloke upstairs …refuses to reveal …anything about the last one, beyond the fact that that it was a personal possession of Godric Gryffindor".

"In the name of sweet Mercy …why not?" Ron asked horrified.

"Prophecy …Ron. Harry must face Voldemort one last time, it's a personal destiny that he cannot avoid, nor will Old Tom come back to England alone, he'll bring an army of criminals and hired mercenaries with him, most of them eastern Europeans, with these hired wands he will attempt to impose his will upon the Wizarding world.

"An army, of mercenaries, how in bloody Hell …can Harry hope to stop that?"

"Oh …no …Ron. If I gave you the wrong impression, I'm deeply sorry for doing so," Lily said apologetically. "Harry has to face Voldemort one on one …and it's your job to get him there. So the army of Darkness isn't Harry's concern …that task is yours!"

"Before you ask," Sirius said …seeing the look of fear mixed with Horror on Ron's face. "Let me tell you that the bloke upstairs …has taken a fancy to poor as dirt Ickle Ronniekins. He only burdens those mortals that he feels confident are fully capable of carrying the load. There is no prophecy about you, and you'll find no governmental fame for the job you'll be doing, before …during or after".

"That's a real shocker …isn't it?" Ron said sarcastically. "But Aren't you-lot going to get into trouble for the gold for the cottage and telling me a-bit of Tom's return?"

"This last-bit isn't exactly a secret Ron; Albus has been singing your praises as a tactical genius since the **Battle of the Hallways**." Sirius said with a snort. "So when the clouds of another Death Eater war become visible in Eastern Europe, it will be a no-brainer for the Ministry to come to Harry for help and by extension to you …to reform the first Wizarding Royals."

"How long to I have to prepare?" Ron asked in near panic.

"Calm down Ron, this won't happen anytime soon. Old Tom magical ability is based on the number of soul fragments he has to draw on, he's lost four already and …"

"…excuse me for interrupting," Ron said. "But I only know about the destruction of three of them, you said two were snuffed during the battle of Hogwarts Hallways, for a total of four. You already told me how Harry and my little sister got one of them …the leg bone. What was the other one that was destroyed and how did that happen?"

"Good question, Ron," Lily said pleased. "Tom was always a big fan of Hogwarts, and being born an orphan like Harry …he always considered Hogwarts his only real home. Naturally, this led to his obsessive fascination with all four of the founders' …Salazar Slytherin in particular. Over the year's Tom collected a personal item of each of them. Each of these items became the container of one soul fragment.

"After countless years of searching …Dumbledore accidentally came across …Tom Riddle's most prized piece, the _**signet ring**_ of Salazar Slytherin. It was all but literally oozing pure evil magic, the strongest Dark Arts magical artifact that Albus Dumbledore had ever encountered." James carefully explained.

"What do you think your self-righteous Headmaster did …when he came across this cesspool of evil?" Sirius sneered in contempt. "A man who considers himself to be without doubts one of …if not **the** …most powerful wizard in all of England …if not the entire world."

"He didn't put it on …did he?" Ron asked gob-smacked.

"Yup …that arrogant bastard convinced himself that he could conqueror the darkness in the ring, defuse it and render it harmless", Sirius announced with obvious disgust. "The old fool got exactly what he deserved. Salazar's ring began to slowly devour him, like a wasting disease …it has been inching its way up his left arm, leaving a shriveled up …useless stump in its wake".

"Was there no cure?"

"Amputation with no hope of re-growth", James said sadly.

"Then why didn't he?" Ron asked puzzled.

"Padfoot and Prongs would say it was pure arrogance, but I'm not so sure", Lily said thoughtfully. "There is a dirty little secret about magic and its connection to the limbs of a wizard's body. When a wizard is as young as you are …the loss of a limb or an eye actually results in a doubling of your magical core. When a wizard reaches Albus's age on the other hand …the reverse normally occurs at the loss of a limb.

"When Severus Snape sliced off Albus's left arm, soon after the battle started …that act …without-doubt …saved Albus's life," Lily admitted …shocking Ron with the news. "For the rings real owner …Voldemort had order the ring to kill its wearer. By cutting off the arm chocking Albus to death …and cauterizing the wound at the same time, Snape reveled to the Dark lord his real loyalties and was murdered on the spot for his betrayal.

"Snape is dead?" Ron asked stunned.

"Yes he is …along with Professor's, Elphias Doge, Babbling Bathsheba, Pomona Sprout and the caretaker Argus Filch".

"Oh sweet Merlin does Neville know about professor Sprout?" Ron shouted horrified on his friend's behalf.

"I imagine that he's was told at some point, but with Pansy in the hospital wing in a deep coma at the moment, I doubt he's given it much thought, James said.

"What happened to Pansy, will she recover?"

"You'd know better than us, Ron. Close your eyes …focus solely on Miss Parkinson, picture a time …say …early evening two weeks from now …and tell us what you see". Lily suggested softly.

Ron did as he was told, a few moments later his eyes flew open again rather abruptly he blushed a fire-engine red in indescribable embarrassment.

"What did you see?" Sirius asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Pansy is fine, fully recovered", Ron said in a rush.

"No scars to speak of?" Sirius pressed.

"There was a two inch scar on her right cheek, that's all I could see …or wanted to". Ron said deeply embarrassed.

"A facial scar, that's a pity." Lily admitted honestly. "She was such a beautiful girl".

"I didn't say it was a facial scar," Ron spat out growing angry and even more embarrassed.

"But you said right cheek," Sirius countered more than a little confused.

"Don't be daft Padfoot," James said as the realization of what Ron meant hit him. "There is more than one right cheek on a girl. Did you catch sight of her coming out of a bath, Ron?"

"Oh how I wish, but no …it was far more personal a view than just emerging form a bath". Ron said now literally shuddering in embarrassment. "Pansy was being cow-girl style intimate with her fiancé. Moaning and groaning like a banshee…she was. It's a sight that I **never** want to see again".

"Oh …well done Neville. How did she look starkers? I insist on graphic details," a lecherous sounding Sirius demanded.

"Bugger-off you randy dog", Ron growled. "It none of your bloody business …or mine for that matter, I regret telling you-lot anything. On one hand I'm extremely happy that they are …progressing in their relationship in a normal fashion. On the other hand …the details of their intimacy ought to remain …a **private matter**. I'd be deeply grateful if you all forgot what I told you".

"Who we going to tell Ron, or have you forgotten that **we're dead**?" Sirius joked.

"You could use the same technique on Hermione, you know," James pointed out to change the subject ...trying to be helpful. "See for yourself how she is doing."

"And run the risk of seeing her being martially raped by her beast of a husband", Lily retorted. "I not sure I'd want to voluntarily undergo that kind of trauma, don't you agree …Ron."

"On second thought best to leave that one alone," James said …quickly agreeing with his spouse.

"But you told me that things would get better for her," Ron protested feeling more than a little sick at the thought of Hermione being sexually abused. "I wouldn't have agreed to the deal otherwise".

"Sweet Merlin Ron, you **just now** took the deal, give the bloke upstairs some time to get things in motion. Happiness doesn't just happen, it's a gradual thing. Give it say …six or seven months …then have a peek at how she is doing. I'll bet you'll be stunned at what you see?"

"We have to leave you now Ron, you're about to wake up." Lily said with genuine regret.

"But you haven't told me where the last two soul parts are!" Ron protested

"Next time," James said as he helped his wife rise from her chair. "You're going to have to recover from your injuries first. By-the-way, my son will outright refuse to have you fitted with Mad-eye Moody style …Ministry-paid-for …artificial leg. Your father will be of the same low option on the low quality junk that the Ministry will try to push on you.

"I can't afford better …so I don't have a choice ...do I"

"ARrrrrr, you'll need to get an eye patch, a cutlass, a wooden peg and a parrot" … Sirius began sounding like a pirate before being interrupted.

"…You know Padfoot …that isn't even remotely funny," Lily said with scorn. "Anyway, my son, Harry …is going to offer to pay for the top of the line artificial leg and a natural appearing magical eye. He and your Mum and Dad have been arguing about who will pay for such things ...since the 'Battle of Hogwarts' ended".

"I don't take charity from anybody", Ron growled.

"Let me make myself clear on this point," Lily said in a threatening tone. You will _**accept with good grace**_ the magical replacements that my son and your parents went in together to pay for, or you'll answer to me!"

"If I do, will you see to it that Hermione's children have happy and successful lives?" Ron said trying to strike a bargin.

"Ron …get a life, your going to fold to one of Lily's threats, just to benefit Krum's kids?" Sirius said with distain.

"It will make Hermione happy," Ron explained.

"All for a bird ...I just don't get it," Sirius said shaking his head in confusion.

"Of course you don't Padfoot", James said sadly with pity. "You never loved a woman as hard as Ron and I do. And your lack of understanding is why you died a bachelor."

"Before you all fade away …please …tell me. How long was I in a coma this time?" Ron asked.

"You weren't in a coma at all, Ron …not this time. You've been fading in and out of consciousness for awhile now, mostly sleeping a-lot …due to blood loss".

"What's the date then?"

"September 19th 1996, Hermione Jean Krum's …seventeenth birthday"

"And I get to wake up today …of all days. Please give my ironic thanks to the bloke upstairs for this timely bit of heartache," Ron growled as he felt his eyelids begin to flutter.

And his last dream state thought …before fully waking up was _**…"My life really does suck,"**_

OoOoOoOo

To be continued:

OoOoOoOo

Post chapter notes: for those who might be interested.

OoOoOoOo

First things …_**right from the off **_

**Horcrux … Horcruxes** (plural) and yes I knew what they were called all along but just decided to frustrate the hell out of my readers …who have been screaming at their PC and Laptop screens all this chapter …describing in vulgar detail …how big an **idiot** I am … LOL …GOT-YA! …feel better now?

Quote: A Horcrux is: "the receptacle in which a Dark wizard has hidden a fragment of his soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. (JKR) diary entry, September 29 2006

OoOoOoOo

**Plot Omissions;**

The story calls for twelve death eaters to attack Ron and Luna on the stairs behind the librarian's office. But as this chapter was running long already …I cut it out.

**Q:** I'll bet your wondering why Luna didn't take part in the battle.

**A:** she did actually, however she was hit right from the off with a hex that shattered her right shoulder and destroyed her wand. Refusing to retreat but unable to help she sat on the floor and watched the battle unfold on the stairs right in front of her. Thus inspired …she wrote a truly **epic poem** that would in mere months obtain world wide popularity and universal praise from critics.

**Q:** did anyone else get in on the stairway fight?

**A:** yes and each one took at least one bad guy.

**Argus Filch** used a medieval mace (metal spiked ball on a stick) to crush the skull of Theo Crabbe … (Vincent Crabbe's dad) …for this Argus was …at once …killed by Antonin Dolohov.

**Dennis Granger** had been a javelin thrower in track and field events while attending University …taking several lances (spears) from a wall display, he managed to Kill Antonin Dolohov and Gilbert Goyle (Greg Goyle's dad) while fatally wounding Thorfinn Rowle. He was then hit with a stunning hex which took him out of the rest of the fighting.

**Q:** that removes four out of the twelve …leaving eight …who were they and what happened to them. Did Ron get them all?

**A:** Enraged by Hermione's kidnapping, the gloves of civilized behavior came off for Ron. He felt no compulsion to take prisoners and those Death Eaters that survived alive …did so more by accident than design. Those of my readers who don't understand why Ron didn't try to take prisoners …have never been in an eight against one fight to the death.

OoOoOoOo

The butcher bill from _**Strength on the Stairs**_ (trademark protected) an epic poem by 'Luna Lovegood-Summerby' and dedicated to her recently departed …Dowry-Day selection-groom, 'David', who was foully **murdered** in cold blood …in the common room of the Dowry Tower at the start of the Death Eater assault …was as follows.

Aleto Carrow …killed

Amycus Carrow …wounded and later died of her injuries

Rabastan Lestrange …killed

Rudolphus Lestrange …killed

Nickademus Nott …killed

Vincent Crabbe (student DE) …wounded and later died of his injuries

Theo Nott (student DE) …wounded but survived.

Draco Malfoy (student DE) …took no active part in the stair Assault, hide in basement …surrendered without fighting.

**(End Trans)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Marriage and Inheritance**

**Chapter 24: **entitled: Hell's a-coming

**Word count**: 9,585 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

**Author**: Billybob

Category: post O.o.t.P ... AU - Alternate Universe — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**Warning # 1**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Pairings** will be; HG-RW, as the primary focus …with sub-plots of HP-GW _**among others**_. So if I wander off and do another couple's romance, sit back and enjoy the ride! All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven are hereby _**Null and Void**_ …unless I say otherwise.

OoOoOoOo

**Premise of this story; **This tale is centered on two primary themes –

**One**, the JKR _**discarded**_ premise of 'inner-house unity' and the strange notion that - _**not all - **_Slytherin's are evil Death Eater …wannabe's.

**Secondarily**: has anyone ever wondered what happens to a Hogwarts student who doesn't get enough OWLS to go on the NEWTS level? Not everyone goes on to University you know. Potions was a requirement to become an Auror, and neither Ron nor Harry made the cut under Snape, a new potion professor had to be brought in during HBP to get around this fact. Even then Harry and Ron didn't return seventh year, didn't sit the NEWTS exams and yet still ended up Auror's in the Epilog. Doesn't that strike you as …odd?

**Time line**: begins late July 1996 summer holiday between HP school terms 5 and 6

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write smut.

**Standardized disclaimer**: is there anyone on this planet that doesn't know who has all legal copy rights to Harry Potter, with us in fan fiction just burrowing it for our own amusement and that of our readers.

**Apology**: **Omissions in plot**: in response to a review: Hermione Jean Krum is not alone in Castle Krum with her some what dimwitted husband, Viktor. His entire family including other siblings and parents, along with loyal witch and wizard retainers and a full company worth of house-elves reside in that castle. This is the reason that her attempts to escape failed. Furthermore, considering the stabbings and damage done to certain sensitive parts of Viktor's body, does any of my readers believe that Hermione was allowed to retain her **wand**?

**Time-line jump: **this chapter begins on Thursday February 28, 1997 approximately 164 days after the September 14th. **"Battle of the Hallways"**.

When I discovered that there are more than 200,000 words (so far) of this tale and that number exceeded the total words (198,227) that JKR used in DH. I began to wonder how many Fan-fiction readers are still willing to wade through all this.

OoOoOoOo

Roll Film

OoOoOoOo

Thursday February, 28 1997

OoOoOoOo

"Oi, settle down you-lot," Ron said slowing and stiffly getting up to his feet. "I'd like to get this meeting of the Hogsmeade Chess Club started so that you-lot can get back to Hogwarts before curfew begins."

The Ronald Bilius Weasley who stood before the assembled group of friends from Hogwarts …the Potters, Ginny and Harry, the Longbottom's, Pansy and Neville and the Weasley's, Percy and Audrey was a totally different young man than the Ron prior to September 14, 1996.

The long red hair so stereotypical of his older brothers; Fred, George, Bill and Charlie had been banished forever, replaced by a hairstyle that reflected a young man who had been seasoned by the hard knocks of life …which meant that a military style close crop of the Muggle Royal Marines …fit the **new **Ron down to the ground. This radical change in hair style was just the most glaring of the changes that Ron had undergone …since the Battle of the Hallways.

For a week after the fighting had ended …with little to no complaining on his part, a still very seriously injured Ron was shipped off to spend a month and a half in Germany, where his eye …destroyed by a slashing curse during the stairway fight had been removed and a new …highly expensive procedure begun to substitute his ruined eye with an state of the art magical replacement.

Unlike Alastor Moody eye-patch style eyeball, Ron's replacement was fitted into the old eye-socket as a _**perfect match**_ to his still remaining biological blue eye. It had all of the special features as Alastor's magic eye plus a few more that Mad-eye didn't have, with none of the unsightly drawbacks. Alastor Mad-eye Moody actually preferred the ugly appearance of his eye-patch for he felt …_and correctly I might add_ …that his magical wandering eye intimidated the kind of low-life perpetrators that he had to deal with every day. Harry and Arthur on the other hand …had pooled their galleons together precisely to bring about a totally different effect.

So a large part of the pile of golden galleons spent on Ron …'which was I might add … used up totally without Ron's customary argument against accepting charity …much to the surprise of his family and friends' …had been spent on the very expensive healer-surgeons in Germany who specialized in the magical version of Muggle **plastic surgery**. They had achieved a miracle during a series of reconstructive operations reducing the half inch wide and very _**deep …**__slashing scar_ that had run down the left side of Ron's face from hair line to chin …to the width of a thin pencil line.

When Pansy Parkinson-Longbottom had first seen Ron's rebuilt face upon his return to Scotland near the end of November …she had pointed to the thin scar on his face and declared …much to Ron's great embarrassment …that the scar actually increased his previous '_**hotness level'**_ by ten full points.

Ron was in the midst of downplaying the unexpected flattery …when Luna Lovegood entered the room …marched right up to Ron, grabbed his chin in her right hand …examined the boy's face closely and contradicted Pansy appraisal as being **to low**. Everyone laughed about at the time, but when school resumed in January, Pansy and Luna's had ...as a prank …spread the word about _**Ron Hotness appraisal**_ to the young student girl's …who took effort to quickly confirmed Luna's option during the first Hogsmeade weekend invasion of the new WWW joke shop.

This cause no end of problems for Ron after school resumed in January of 97, for it made him the unexpected center of a number of romantically flirtations by the remaining unattached Sixth and Seventh year Hogwarts girls. Ron's friends and former dorm mates greatly enjoyed seeing their former classmate suffer under the unwanted attention of so many single young women.

Pansy herself would often say to her gang of Slytherin girls after Ron's return to Scotland …that his thin facial scar gave him …'character' and when combined with his shorter adult haircut …Ron began to sport an 'air of maturity' that rendered the youngest male Weasley 'droolishly irresistible'.

On some level Pansy, Luna and Ginny did this as a harmless prank; while at the same time hoping …at least unconsciously …that some girl or other would strike Ron's fancy, giving the sad young red-head the joy of the little things in life …that they had all rediscovered after the Battle. But there was no such spark for Ron; no girl could replace the one he had lost. As he no longer lived within the castle, the lack of proximity made it a lot easier for him to avoid his now numerous female admirers'.

When compared to returning his facial appearance to normalcy …replacing Ron's missing leg was child play. He still was stiff in appearance when he stood up or sat down, but while walking his stride was almost normal.

OoOoOoOo

"I'll begin with our customary toast to absent friends, who were taken from us, through force …injury or death on September 14".

"We haven't heard from her Ron", Ginny said sadly …sensing the unasked question "Harry and I have written her at least once a week since she disappeared and the results are always the same …our posts are always returned …unopened.

"We've tried too, Ron", Neville said speaking for both himself and his lady love. "And I've gotten nowhere fast. The owl-posts that I've sent to the Bulgarian Ministry have either been outright ignored or belligerent in the manner of the response …like the last one, which informed me that Countess Hermione Krum was …_'enjoying an extended honeymoon after her Official Public Wedding which took place at the National Cathedral in our Capital on September 18' _

"The day before her birthday, isn't that …_**timely,**_" Ginny said with a sneer.

"Before you ask little brother, I don't have many reliable contacts left at the Ministry, so all I can tell you is that the Ministry will not lift an official finger to arrange the return of Mrs. Krum. Any deviations from the official line as set forth by the Minister him-self, will result in a fast track to being sacked.

"My personal exile into teaching gives ample proof of how far out of favor I am now," Perry said taking Audrey's hand affectionately into his own. "Going public with my relationship with the recently murdered ex-Minster of Magic …Cornelius Fudge's estranged wife after a respectable period of mourning, was a huge mistake …I admit that.

"Ya …think?" Ginny snorted.

"Now is not the time to discuss my all too numerous life errors …Ginerva," Percy quickly snapped back greatly annoyed. "As I was saying …our corrupt Ministry looks the other way over a number of issues, but apparently …I crossed the taboo line with my long term affair with the late Ministers wife.

"Employees aren't supposed to romance the gaffer's old ball and chain, Percy. Especially, if the cockled husband …is a dupe about it all". Harry said disgusted in clear disapproval.

"But Cornelius was fully-aware of our relationship …openly encouraged it fact, as he often told me …he had no interest nor the time to spare in sexually servicing his much younger spouse," Audrey said with her usual candor. "I was at his suggestion that I first approached Percy, to become my paramour and again …all with my husbands blessing. This is a long establish tradition among pure blood families, although it was usually more beneficial to elderly wives involved with far younger husbands, than women of my age.

"Our new Minister Rufus Scrimgeour …however has turned out to be an out-of-control …insanely prudish individual about the extramarital relationships going on within the Ministry …right under his very nose. Rufus soon after gaining office …decided to do a total cleaning-out of this marital degradation and moral corruption among the senior staff. While on this personal crusade Rufus sacked Percy and many others at the ministry that he felt disrespected the institution of marriage and ordered all such debaucher's cut-off from their old Ministry chums".

"Well that explains why our Minister is in an unholy alliance with Dumbledore," Neville said. "They both want to control who is with whom in what bedrooms throughout Magical England."

"Exactly, it's costing him political capital by the cart-load," Percy said. "However Rufus has been able to offset this negative press by his relentless pursuit of the few remaining at large Death Eaters.

"How many did get-away?"

"None from the Castle itself, we bagged the-lot". Harry protested strongly. "It was during the prisoner transfer and incarceration process **after the battle** …that the full two dozen of the wealthier criminals …managed to escape the trusted Aurors …personally trained by Scrimgeour's old law enforcement department"

"Change we can believe in, wasn't that his campaign slogan," Ginny sneered. "Can any politician tell the truth anymore?"

"So he lied to us …that's no big deal …not really. Old Rufus's is now in the same power-grab mode that Voldemort was back in September, which is no different than what Fudge tried to do in his attempt to take over Hogwarts," Ron growled.

"They all want more power …for themselves," Pansy sneered.

"What do we do?" Audrey asked.

"Nothing," Harry spat. "A stupid electorate manipulated by the media gets the liars they deserved. Our focus on the other hand …must remain on Tom's return, and his Horcruxes. We found the locket easily enough …"

"Get real …Harry" Ron snapped back with scorn. I told you where it was and what it looked liked. Bloody-hell all you had to do to get the Hufflepuff locket was to ask Kreacher to produce the ruddy thing." Ron exclaimed resentfully. "The other two won't be as easy to find."

"But you said Ravenclaw's Cup was in Hogwarts?" Pansy said worried.

"Yeah, I did and yes …that is where it is located," Ron said exasperated. "But Hogwarts a big ruddy Castle and Luna has searched Ravenclaw house …top-to-bottom twice now and came up empty both times. In fact the only reason she couldn't join us tonight is due to her promise to have another chat with the Castle to see if Hogwarts has any ideas of where it might be."

"Ron, I mean really. Do you honestly think that she talks to the Castle?" Ginny asked smiling like the others at the table in tolerance of the friend's peculiar behavior.

"Gingin, if I can talk to the dead …why is it so farfetched that the Castle is alive?" Ron replied in a deadly serious tone. "I prefer to keep an open mind about such things,"

"But your spirit-guides are real, they've given us loads of useful information, even the Ministry is growing dependant on your …**insights.** If you did the searching in the Castle Ron, couldn't your unnamed sprit-guides lead you right to the cup?" Ginny objected.

"That's not how this works Gingin," Ron explained for the tenth time. "There're rules I have to follow, or I break the deal."

"**What deal is that Ron**?" Harry shouted suddenly short tempered. "The same deal you can't tell us about? The one where we can't know the names of your guides …that one?

"Calm down Luv," Ginny said in comfort to Harry …before rounding on her brother. "We've talked about this back at the Castle and we **all agree** that you're paying a price for these visions because that's how these things generally work."

"True enough Gingin", Ron said with a sad chuckle. "But in this particular case I wasn't referring to my …arrangement with the bloke upstairs. I was talking about my out-of-court settlement with Dumbledore and the Hogwarts Board of Governors. I can't enter the Castle for any reason; there are even special wards in place to prevent it."

"There are ways around …" Percy began only to be interrupted.

"…**NO**," Ron abruptly shouted. "Thanks for the offer big brother …but no thanks; I won't risk you getting sacked from teaching just to sneak me in. You know mum would give me what for if that happened. Especially after all the work I did …getting you welcomed back into the Burrow, a still ongoing process …I might add."

"Mum's alright about most of it …now, but dad, Fred and George still have a bit to go yet." Percy admitted reluctantly.

"Ya …think?" Ginny again …sarcastically pointed out.

"At least Bill was big enough to invite you and Audrey to his wedding to Fleur?" Pansy tactfully pointed out.

"Blackmail was behind that invitation, Pans," Ginny said with a snort. "Ickle Ronniekins here outright threatened to boycott the December ceremony if **all** the Weasley's weren't in attendance."

"**RON**!" Percy shouted outraged.

"**WHAT**?" Ron retorted. "It worked didn't it? You got a foot in the door …didn't you? You got to explain that Cornelius gave you the horrible choice of having your access to Audrey cut-off …for siding with Harry over the Ministry.

"That's a hell of a choice." Pansy admitted.

"Not for me, if I had to pick someone I loved with all my heart …over my family, the love of my life …would win …hands down …every time," Ron said with unshakable conviction as he turned to stare hard at his best mate and sister. "Wouldn't you agree, Ginny …Harry?"

"Yeah, of course I would …you Prat! That's the reason I'm back on speaking terms with my stuffed-shirt …professor sibling," Ginny snorted.

"So …you can't come inside and guide us to the spot." Neville said, sensing that a change of subject was necessary to keep the peace. "What can you do to help us?"

"Not much actually," Ron admitted with a shrug of his shoulders, "except to ask you all to keep searching. Tom was not only the head-boy during his seventh year …he was also a six year resident in Slytherin. The same student who opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago …killing Myrtle".

"We get it Ron," Harry said raising his hands in surrender. "Old Tommie got all over the Castle and wasn't the type to hide something this important in any of the obvious places."

"Good one Harry, you got that in one." Ron said smiling. "Is there anything else, from anyone …sightings of Tommie's wraith on the Continent ...perhaps? For my non-corporal guides have been strangely mute as of late. I sense that something big is about to pop, that they're not allowed to tell me …so until I get another visit from them …I have nothing new to pass on to the chess club …or the Ministry for that matter". Ron said as the others got up from the table and reached for their heavy travelling cloaks. "As always …no-one outside of the chess-club knows of my unwanted talent and I'd very much like to keep things that way."

"One thing before we leave …how's the money pit going?" Ginny asked teasing.

"The work on Evans Cottage is progressing …slowly.

"Did you have to replace the entire roof?"

"Yes …as a matter of fact …I did,"

"And dig a new well …for fresh water?"

"That too,"

"Why are you sinking good gold into that broken down pile of ruble …Ron," Neville asked for the fifth time. "The _**Shaking Shack**_ is in better structural condition …isn't it? Wouldn't tearing the whole thing down and starting over from scratch be cheaper in the long run?"

"I made a promise …"

"…to your **dead** sprits guides"

"When I make a promise, I keep it …long and short of it …you all know that," was the heated retort.

"Stubborn Prat, your money pit has eaten a big chunk out of the gold you received in the litigation settlement with the Hogwarts Board of Governors and Dumbledore, Ginny said disappointed in her brothers mismanagement of his unexpected wind-fall"

"Guilty as charged …but do try to keep in mind …that I also used part of that settlement gold to buy the 'Zonko' building in Hogsmeade, which allowed me to go into business with Fred and George on a more equal bases. An arrangement which has the potential of being finically beneficial to all three of us. Besides Gin-gin, the gold flows both ways, I had a really great Christmas selling my toys."

"You colossal …Git!" Ginny exclaimed loudly. "How many times must I tell you, **you don't make toys"?**

"I still can't believe …that I didn't figure it out prior to the grand-opening of _**Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes**_ joke shop in Hogsmeade," Harry said shaking his head in embarrassment. "I was so thick about what you made …I was thinking about buying you a WWC as a Christmas present. Then I walking in the front door of your shop with Ginny …on opening dayin mid-January and I see in a small room off to the side …right beside the front door … and behind a stained glass door with the initials W.W.C. etched into it. I see several display cases filled with your product".

"Don't feel bad about it Harry," Ginny said with a soft chuckle. "Fred, George and the rest of my brothers where just as clueless, even my dad didn't know".

"_**Weasley Wizard Chess Ltd.**_ and the chess sets I make …have given me so far, a good enough living to put away some gold for a rainy-day …as well as covering the never ending cost of the ongoing restorations' to Evans Cottage, which should be finished …hopefully within the next twelve to twenty-four months …so I'm right on schedule.

"For the arrival of your widow", Ginny snarled.

"If living with her, and raising her nippers is the price I have to pay to get the few things I wanted …**done**! …including two of Tom's three remaining Horcruxes, while saving a few lives in the process, isn't that worth _**any cost**_ the bloke upstairs demands," Ron said in a resigned tone.

"Damnit Ron you have already paid **more** than your share and …" Neville began speaking aloud the consensus of the group …before being interrupted.

"…Sorry Nev, but the bloke upstairs apparently disagrees with you-lot, besides you don't know what I asked for …now do you?" Ron snarled ending the argument.

OoOoOoOo

Mid-morning …Sunday March 2nd 1997

OoOoOoOo

Neville rolled off of Pansy, covered with sweat, his sexual hunger for his Slytherin fiancée satisfied …for the moment. Since the Battle of the Hallways, everyone who had fought and survived on the winning side of the second 'Death Eater War' final battle seemed to have been 'born again' in appreciation of the every day joys of life. Neville and Pansy now rarely missed watching a sunset, cuddling together in-front of a giant window wrapped in a quilt and each other, high in the astronomy tower.

Making love to someone as special as Pansy, now had a significance for Neville that outran almost everything else. In the weeks that had followed the fighting …the Dowry-day couples that had a pre-existing attraction for their destined mates seemed to get closer to one another as the horrors war made the joys of life all the more precious. Neville's efforts to formally marry Pansy earlier than the law allowed hadn't been blocked by his future father-in-law, it had been the Ministry and by extension the Wizengamot, that had blocked the genuine desire of teenagers like Neville and Pansy.

Neville knew the reason of course; it was the Minister's only means of revenge against Harry Potter who had also requested an exception to marry the underage Ginny Weasley early. Neville got out of bed, letting his beloved Pansy to continue to sleep, pausing to cover her naked body with a warm quilt before picking up from the nightstand the _Daily Prophet_ lead editorial Pansy's dad had written that very morning.

OoOoOoOo

"_The stone-walling by Rufus Scrimgeour over the '__**Early Marriage Act'**__ now pending in the Wizengamot is solely due to the political hell our young National Hero had stirred up over the last few months concerning the lack of government action over the kidnapping of one of his closest friends ...an abducted Muggleborn from greater London. _

_That our Minister issued a full pardon for the illegal actions of the now ex-Headmaster of Hogwarts, who was a shamefully unrepentant accessory to Miss Granger's kidnapping ...in open defiance of the laws of this country should frighten anyone who believes in real accountability justice. _

_I will not bring up __**again**__ Minister Scrimgeour slow response to the threat to all our children during the attack on Hogwarts in September …or his often repeated lame excuses to cover the fact that it was mere children that were forced to defend other children. _

_The late arrival of this country's Auror's near the end of the battle and the loss of many prisoners placed in their care afterward …has been the cause of the universal condemnation by the entire international magical community ... that as a general rule ...doesn't rely on its school children to stop evil. _

_I do not wish to imply that the entire magical government of the United Kingdom is as guilty as our Ministry of Magic in ignoring the rights of an underage English born witch. I have nothing but praise for the Wizengamot for sacking as Chief Warlock ... Albus Dumbledore, who's aid was not only vital to the kidnapping of a student under his protection, but also in open defiance of the internationally accepted __**Bridal Challenge Law**__ as put forward by Rupert G. Weasel, the kidnapped girls rightful fiancée"_

"_**Poor Ron**_", Neville had thought to himself, "_**no-one ever gets his name right**__"_.

_The Wizengamot also went against the wishes of the Scrimgeour-Dumbledore régime by passing the __**"Granger Act"**__ a law which gives refusal rights to brides or their parents right up to the bonding ceremony …this legislative action has earned the overwhelming thanks of parents nationwide ...and has been copied by other counties across the __**Continent **__and in the Americas as well. _

_Our brave Wizengamot then went further to infuriate the Ministry by issuing an arrest warrant against Viktor Krum of Bulgaria for the abduction of an underage witch and demanding his instant extradition. This action was of course rejected by the Bulgarian magical government which then resulted in an unprecedented international incident that now lays at the feat of _**World Wizarding Court**_ in Geneva Switzerland. _

_That the high court has already denied a motion by the magical Government of Bulgaria to overturn the cancelation of all Quidditch matches with Bulgarian teams including those on the national level because of Mr. Krum's unpunished crime ...does not give much hope to the Bulgarian legal team in the still pending Krum extradition matter. _

_The current boycott of Bulgarian teams was ordered by the __**Association of International Quidditch Players**__ after a direct personal appeal by Mr. Potter him-self in Paris in late-November ...and has also spurred the growing boycott by numerous countries against all products made in Bulgaria. _

_I find it shocking that with the entire European Continent turning it back on a country that has endorsed the kidnapping of an underage English witch. The only allies this Bulgarian Kidnapper can find in the United Kingdom are the criminals within the Scrimgeour-Dumbledore régime that helped him pull off his crime._

_No wonder the National Hero ...Harry Potter and a number of the other predominate students who were it the thick of things during the Battle of the Hallways …have repeatedly refused to accept their __**Order of Merlin**__ medals from the Ministry ...this action speaks to the contempt that the future leaders of our country have with their current government. _

_Have we English learned nothing from the last war?_ _Has the criminal Scrimgeour régime_ _refusal to press charges against Dumbledore for his manipulation of children's lives and dowry-day contracts he trapped them into ... just a throw back to the environment that promoted the recent Death Eater power-grab. _

_The public backlash against families of pure-bloods since the last Battle was not unexpected …but has also proven to be less harsh than many feared. The middle of the night raids on the homes of his supporters and the confiscations of the personal assets of all Death Eater after Voldemort's financial records were found in his abandoned hideout ...has served as the bases of the __**support fund**__ organized for the benefit of Death Eater victims ...of which ...no one who knows of the horrors' they committed can rightfully complain about. _

_The unspoken tragedy for us …my friends in purity ...has been the all but total purge of purebloods from any position of importance within the Ministry itself. Too many of them chose to be with the Dark lord and have paid for their crimes with their lives or fortunes'. The rest have been forced from office by __**guilt by association**__ mentality that has been fully embraced by a vengeful general public. _

_The worst of the purging has finally waned, thanks in no small part by the example set by the pureblood Slytherin students that fought with their classmates during the Battle of the Hallways. I shudder at the thought of what would have happen if all Slytherin's had sat out the battle …or worse yet ...left as a body by some secret exit. _

_It was only due to those pureblood students of all four school houses that fought that fateful day ...and the threat of registration by the youngest Herbology Professor in Hogwarts history ...a pureblood himself, who was one of the leaders amongst the students that fought alongside other pureblood patriots against evil ...which allowed the Board of Governors to defeat the several attempts by the __anti-pure-blood block within the board__ to close Slytherin house permanently. _

_We won that battle against the vengeful my friends …but I fear that we pureblood's will be looked upon with justifiable suspicion for generations to come._

_With the backlash against all Slytherin's neutralized the Board of Governors of Hogwarts turned its attention to the great manipulator himself. In a unanimous vote in November of last year, the Broad removed Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster of the school. He will however ...remain on the staff in a lesser capacity and __**only**__ due to the deaths among the teaching staff during the battle. _

_My friends in purity ...let me assure you that the Board of Governors' did not make this decision lightly. There are just too few qualified witches or wizards with the ability to teach our young in this country. The previous Chairman of the Hogwarts Board of Governor's ...Lucius Malfoy, a convicted Death Eater him-self, had been aware of the shortage in competent English teachers for a full decade and along with other Death Eaters on the board ...deliberately sabotaged any attempt to fill this ever glaring deficiency. That these Death Eaters were apart of the failed raid on the Department of Mysteries and are now serving time in Azkaban does not lessen the damage done to Hogwarts future. _

_Compelled by the damage Malfoy and his cronies did in the recruitment of qualified instructors, The current board was forced to apply from the ministry itself ...for a professor of Magical History and when all other means were exhausted ...to promote a barely sixteen year old student into teaching Herbology ... full time. _

_However, be reassured by the knowledge ...that this young man was already on the fast track to take over for the late Professor Sprout before the end of the 96-97 school term. So my future son-in-law ...the youngest professor in Hogwarts history that I mentioned earlier …is fully qualified to take on this important task". _

"_**Thanks for the vote of confidence …dad"**_ …Neville said to himself …still a little uncomfortable with the idea of having John Parkinson as a father-in-law, he shook his head and half smiled as he went back to reading.

_It was the aforementioned desperate need for qualified teachers that compelled the Board to accept Dumbledore's continued service at Hogwarts as a Transfiguration instructor, replacing Minerva McGonagall who became Headmistress on January first. But let me reassure my readers that the criminal Dumbledore will be kept on a short leash while interacting with our children. Never again will this man be allowed to ruin another witch's life as he did with that poor Muggle-born girl, Granger._

OoOoOoOo

"What do you think, Nev?" Pansy asked. A thin bed-sheet half-wrapped around the girl's naked body …giving just lip service to the concept of modesty.

"It's really good, Luv." Neville replied as Pansy slipped into his arms for a more than mere affectionate hug, "Your dad has been great about keeping the pressure on the Ministry. I just hope that Harry's crusade for Hermione has given some comfort to Ron. He puts on a _**stiff upper lip façade**_ to customers at his brother's joke-shop in Hogsmeade …but …you can see it in his eyes …the torment …the suffering.

"Harry _**and**_ Ginny you mean," Pansy retorted coming to her best friend's defense. "She's been pushing just as hard as Harry has for Hermione's return. But yes …I've seen it too; I had thought that a love that strong …in a bloke …was pure myth. Something a fan fiction writer would dream up …but no-way could it actually be real, Slytherin blokes for example …don't wear their hearts on the sleeves like that.

"Blokes can love as hard as women do, my-pet. We've just been trained to hide it so that other blokes don't use it against us as a weakness."

"It's not a weakness;" she pouted. "You don't hide how you feel for me, do you?" Pansy asked coyly …as she suggestively rubbed her sheet cover naked body against him.

"God woman …you insatiable"

"Only for you …honey," Pansy purred. "After the way Draco treated me …you'd think I'd never want any man to touch me. You've changed all that …you're so deliciously honorable and loyal it makes you irresistible to me. That I never have to worry that some hussy will steal you away from old _**pug-nosed**_ Parkinson is very comforting as well.

"**Who called you that**, one of the students, tell me and I'll …" Neville threatened, his protective anger heating up quickly.

"Down tiger," Pansy interrupted thrilled at how protective he was. "No one dares call me that now, not after you went berserk during the battle when I got hurt. I get one tiny cut on my arse and knocked unconscious by a few falling stones and you become a crazy man."

"I couldn't tolerate the thought of losing you and …I'm sorry …but you have no idea how much you mean to me now?" Neville said embarrassed …but not enough to hide what he felt.

"If the last hour in our bedroom is any indication, lover-boy, then I believe …I just …might?" Pansy said with a lust filled smile. "I admit I was concerned for a-bit about losing you as well …when we found out that David Summerby had been killed and Luna was single again."

"She'll always be special to me, for she was my first serious romance …but …she also kept a horrible secret from me which robbed her forever of my love. Like Ron …I also believe that the cornerstone to any relationship is communication and trust. Tiny secrets are expected and normal, like birthday gifts and such. However, sexual promiscuity on the scale Luna engaged in …as a secret from her boyfriend, goes beyond the pale. I can forgive what she did to me, for I understand her reasoning …but I will never forget the lying to me.

"Darling you don't have to explain to me."

"You're wrong …you of all people deserve to know the total truth". Neville said feeling ashamed and embarrassed. "At one time I desperately wanted to have sex with Luna, and it took lots of cold showers to keep my animal lusts firmly in check. However …when I learned the horrible truth of Luna's deliberate rejection of me as a sexual partner, I began to seriously doubt my ability to sexually excite or more importantly carnally satisfy **any** woman.

"My hesitation to do anything with you physically after we became engaged …was based in large part by the performance anxiety mind-set that Luna's sexual rejection put in my head …and I'm sorry if it caused you any disquiet.

"I'm not complaining my love. Her rejection of you hurt your ego just a Draco's abuse damaged my ego. We came together a couple broken individuals desperate for a second change to start fresh. That sad fact has been to my gain and yours, I guess", Pansy said purring contently. "It's also comforting that Luna appears to have found love again…with someone that _**isn't you**_."

"He's a semi-official member of the teaching staff …my Luv." Neville said in warning. "There are rules against student-teacher romances."

"Don't be a stuffed shirt, Darling …you're breaking that rule yourself …you know." Pansy purred.

"All I'm saying is that I hope they are being very-very **discrete**. Nothing would make me happier than for Luna to find the same kind of happiness that I've found with you." Neville said with a loving smile.

"Ron's encouraging the match every way he can," Pansy replied smiling back. "The Git won't reveal what he knows about their future together, but the mere fact that he's pushing them together **so hard** …speaks volumes in my opinion."

What's his name again, this Assistant Professor that the Board of Governors hired for a three year contract …to help the wheelchair confined Rubeus Hagrid's teach his Care of Magical Creatures classes while his severed legs regrow back to normal."

"Rolf Scamander," Pansy replied …"The only Grandson of the famous Naturalist Newt Scamander. He's seven years older than she is and that worried me at first …but he apparently shares **all** her beliefs in creatures that the rest of us know ...don't really exist. His somewhat bizarre social behavior also suits her right down to the ground.

"Ginny's swears it's a match made in heaven. She's even heard Luna mumbling names of Rolf's children with her …under her breath in some of the classes they share. Ginny didn't catch any of the girls names but she did make-out two of the boys names …'Lorcan and Lysander'.

"Then it's serious between them …that's good to hear." Neville said reassured.

"I think we've all come out of this battle better than expected. Crabbe is dead as is his dad, no loss there. Draco barely avoided Azkaban and now lives in exile, distrusted by us and hated by his follow Death Eaters. Luna found herself a better man to marry and Greg Goyle fought on our side, and against his Dad's …saved Lavender Brown from a fate worse than death, at the hands of that werewolf …Fenrir Greyback and as a result …they've been snogging each other senseless ever since.

"Well Pansy …my love, correct me if I'm wrong …but I always felt that saving a girls life from horrible monthly disfigurement such as the transformation into a werewolf like Professor Lupin has to do every thirty days …is a far better chat-up line than saying; 'I've fancied you from afar for years - **so please** - don't kill me because I'm a Slytherin.'.

"Lavender still came to you for a character reference, before she dragged Greg into a broom-cupboard and snogged him senseless". Pansy said beaming up with pride at her man.

"What can I say, Luv? You told me he was your friend and that you trusted him. I watched him during the fighting and he never turned on us. Even Ron said he'd grown to like Greg".

"You watched all the Slytherin's that fought on our side, **dear**. I saw you do it. You didn't trust them at first …did you?" Pansy asked in an accusatory tone.

"I don't deny that, I didn't want to be attacked from behind, you were watching them too, Pansy …I saw you", Neville said in his own defense.

"For the exact same reason you did", she retorted.

"At first …I admit …being very concerned when I saw Gregory Goyle keeping track of Lavender Brown, but then I remember him admitting that he fancied a Gryffindor girl and when I put '**two and two together'** the obvious conclusion eased my mind a-lot.

"I still don't like the fact that Draco with the dark-mark burned into his arm …got off so easily." Neville complained yet again. "That scumbag cooperates fully, tells the Ministry where Tom Riddle's headquarters was and all he gets for being a Death Eater …is a two year exile while attending Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts, I swear that boy is as slippery as an eel, nothing seems to stick on him.

"Ron says there are all kinds of luck and something's that looks like a huge stroke of good luck ...actually are not," Pansy explained as she cuddled up against Neville. "Take Draco for example, I …like many others who knew him …wanted a Shakespearian pound of flesh taken out that arrogant ferret's hide. But Ron says it's wrong to hate a snake for being a reptile. The best revenge against the Malfoy's of the world …is for us to be happy together, in a loving relationship based on honesty and trust. That's something that's not in the cards for the ferret.

"He'll keep his place in society, flaunting the pure-blood dogma and obscene wealth same as always …but **all** the money will be controlled exclusively by his wife. He'll marry …again according to Ron …and his marriage with produce a single heir, '_**Scorpius**_' A boy who will bare the name of Malfoy …while growing-up nothing like his 'alleged' biological father …in physical appearance or more importantly …attitude.

"Although apart of the idle rich …his will not be a happy marriage and although he'll have a long list beautiful women escorts on his arm at all public social events, he will never cheat on his domineering spouse, with any of them. He has a ancient hex set on him …by Voldemort himself no less …that will prevent Draco from …_**rising to the occasion**_ with anyone …male or female …_**except**_ his lawfully wedded spouse.

"The future Mrs. Malfoy hasn't be hexed with anything beyond a life sentence of marriage to Draco". Pansy said smiling in pure delight. "She'll have loads of lovers hanging about Malfoy manner during her long life in seclusion. Young men, lots of them …that will all rub their virility in the poor bouncing-ferret's face. So you see dear, although Draco will in the appearance of the public having escaped punishment for his numerous crimes through pure good luck, his actual existence will not be lucky at all."

"Who gets stuck with Draco?

"Ron wouldn't tell me, honey, and I didn't really press him on it. I just found it very comforting that although we won't see it done, there is still divine justice being handed out to people like Draco. The bars of his cell may be made of gold, his bunk sheets of the finest silk, it may appear to be comfortable, but a _**gilded cage **_is still a prison.

"So what does it mean to be blessed by the fates?"

"I think what we just shared in our bedroom makes us both very blessed," Pansy said feeling very contented. "Ron thinks its all due to extremely good luck that all our friends are still alive after the battle, with people they love …when they could have died. Dumbledore can't play God with Muggleborn girls' lives any more …thanks to the 'Granger Act', which gives Ron more comfort than he'll ever admit too. Harry has Ginny at his side and the time he needs to train …all in all …I'd say the fates have treated us pretty-well."

"What about Ron? In the banquet of good fortune that befell the rest of us, has Ron been stuck with paying the tab?"

"Its very possible my-love," Pansy admitted as her smile fled her face. "We both know there is no free lunch and his suffering could well be the divine balance for our current happiness. Personally, though …I sincerely hope that after all Ron has given up for others …that a great reckoning is forthcoming, and his self-sacrifice will be repaided a hundred fold."

"Married to an older woman, Pansy? Some freshly made widow from the Continent, with two children begat by another man …that Ron has to rise as his own. That's to be his divine reward? Sounds more like adding extra weight to an already overburdened backpack.

"I always had trouble with that one, so clarify a few things for me. Exactly when did this prediction get made?" Pansy asked.

"Don't know exactly …Ron told Harry and Ginny before he went off to Germany …I'm sure of that much," Neville said thinking hard. "The coming of the widow is the real reason behind the purchase of the money-pit. Harry let that little fact …slip-out, during the first week of classes in January, without intending too …I imagine."

"So if I understand you correctly …there's to be no bachelor flat …or playboy lifestyle …in Ickle Ronniekins future. Exactly two years from yesterday …according to what Harry told you …two days after his birthday but also after Harry's graduation, which would make it March 3, 1999," Pansy said laying out the whole prophecy in time line order. "A mysterious widow woman is supposed to show up at his shop in Hogsmeade with the pre-existing baggage of two little nippers by another bloke. Ron, having been forewarned by his spirit-guides that she and the children are coming …has by buying Evans Cottage …acknowledge the need for a bigger place to bring up some other blokes children. Which was a wise precaution …as his studio flat, just won't cut the muster."

"That's the lot in a nut shell, yes Luv."

"But how does Ron know for a fact …that it will be _**two years**_ before this widow woman …shows up? Pansy asked playing devils advocate for another Wesley Prophecy. "Did Harry give you that particular timeline and is that why Ron is in no rush to finish the cottage?"

"Well, to be honest with you honey, I'm not really sure." Neville replied truthfully. "Harry mentioned that the widow wouldn't show up until Ron was out of school and working for his brothers."

"But he's doing that now?" Pansy argued for the hundredth time.

"No he's not really out of school …as in he's hasn't graduated. I know Ron's not living in the Castle, I've already concede that point every time we have this discussion. But he's still sitting classes …"

"At the shop …only at night …and after dinner" Pansy argued back. "He's taking Charms from Professor Flitwick and transfiguration from the Headmistress McGonagall …it's what Muggle's call; 'knights-schoolie' I learned about it while taking Muggle studies last term.

"But just those two classes are all he's taking …as he's dropped all the others after the battle. He did receive his N.E.W.T. level outstanding in D.A.D.A. from the Ministry in January for fighting back eight to one odds on the stairway, but that's the only N.E.W.T.'s level marks he has."

"Honey you're preaching to the choir, I know why they gave him the marks instead of a nomination for the Order of Merlin," Neville spat-out in outrage, "Our benevolent Minister …at Dumbledore's urging I'm sure, downplayed the fight on the stairs so that it wouldn't diminish Harry's heroic battle in the Hallway against Voldemort. Rufus robbed Ron of the medal he earned for his own political glory."

"Ron did more to save the children in the library than we did and was shafted by history because of it …by the self serving politics of our Minister; yes Luv …we both know that …which was why Harry and the rest of us have repeatedly refused our medals. But sweetheart …_**think about it**_." Pansy said pressing her case. "Ron's technically out of school, and working for his brothers …"

"…Part time only, just a few hours a day …during the week and during Hogsmeade weekends" Neville quickly countered

"That's eight hours of work on the days the shop is open," Pansy firmly pointed out. "Monday, Wednesday and Friday from **one** in the afternoon until **nine** at night …and then another twelve hours on a typical Hogsmeade weekend Saturday …that's a thirty-six hour week …honey. And don't forget …dear …during ninety-nine percent of the time the shop is open …Ron is in there, alone …all by himself.

"One of his twin brothers does come up by train to help-out during the monthly school sponsored Hogsmeade weekend …but only because the shop is swamped with customers that day …but otherwise like I said …he's alone in there, washing the floor, stocking the shelves …everything. That's a full time posting even among Muggle's."

"There's not enough business during the week to justify even a part-time shop assistant." Neville countered. "That's the reason Fred and George were reluctant to open a joke shop in Hogsmeade and why Zonko was forced to close. Ron has told us often enough …that he uses the dead time, when the shop is without customers …to make his **toys**".

"Truth of the matter is Luv…it's what Ron makes that keeping the shop safely in the black …profit wise, not the joke stuff," Pansy said with a chuckle. "I know this because I help with his account books. I can't help but wonder if Fred and George are even aware that their little brother is giving them a huge discount on the rent for the space they are using in the shop. It's ironic when you think about it. WWW which is huge in London is a mere side-line up here …and not even that when Hogwarts has no students such as summer holiday?"

"I wouldn't tell anyone about how little WWC is making compared to Ron's Chess Sets, especially to the twins," Neville replied. "Fred and George really believe that they are doing Ron a **huge favor** by putting their stuff in his shop. Ginny told me that just last week."

"You've just made my point Luv," Pansy said smiling up at Neville. "It's his shop; he owns the building, with Fred and George just renting space inside from their little brother. Ron is also _**out of school**_ because of the _**restraining order**_ against him by the Board of Governors. Finally his apprenticeship is over too …nothing more to teach him remember, Professor Wallace said that when he took on Greg Goyle as his second _**full time apprentice**_ in January".

"Honey …I'm not arguing with your logic, it's as flawless as your beauty," Neville began trying to avoid a row. "All I'm saying is that Ron him-self believes that he has until the March following Harry's graduation …to get Evan's Cottage ready for these other blokes …toddlers."

"He's making another huge assumption on that point too…dear", Pansy said after a moment or two of blushing at the flattery she just gotten, "always a dangerous thing to do …for a seer. Besides what makes Ron think that the two children about to be dumped on him are toddlers, they could just as easily be old enough to enter Hogwarts next term …that is …for all we know?"

"Eleven-year-old …nippers?" Neville said reacting to this news with genuine horror. "Oh Sweet Merlin …I hope not? That would make this widow a least a decade older than Ron is right now! A ten years age gap with his older wife …if not more …would be too much for any bloke to handle ...even Ron. Seamus would open a vein if the fates did that to him,"

"Honey, breath …please. Seamus is an immature skirt chasing pig …and we both know it? It's grossly unfair to compare that twit's reaction to what Ron would do. Besides, we don't really know as an actual fact anything at all about this widow woman or her two children …now do we?" Pansy said trying to calm her lover.

"You're right as always my love," Neville replied as he gently guided his mostly naked fiancée back toward their bedroom. "We'll leave Ron's future in the hands of the bloke upstairs and I sure Ron will play the Chess Game fate gives him …with his usual skill ."

OoOoOoOo

The very next day …Monday March 3rd 1997 …Hogsmeade train platform, early morning.

OoOoOoOo

The Scarlett engine rolled into Hogsmeade station precisely on time. There were far fewer passengers onboard so there were far fewer carriages to pull through the English countryside …than when the train was used to transport the students from London at the beginning of term. The Hogwarts express made the trip from London to Hogsmeade non-stop in under eight hours, the regular train took …with stops …a little more than twelve hours. So the passengers that arrived at Hogsmeade were all very tired after spending an entire night on the magical train.

There was the usual collection of salesmen coming to pay a visit to the local shops, the exhausted parents and three children just back from a shopping trip to _**Diagon Alley.**_ The pair of elderly aunts in their mid _**one hundred and twenties**_ comes to pay call on an invalid brother down with the gout.

Yes it was the usual crowd, with one notable exception. Standing off by herself away from the usual passengers was a woman dressed entirely in an oversized hooded black cloak. As the winter cold still had a firm grip on the highlands …all the bundled-up passengers fought against the waning chill of winter by drawing their outer attire closer to their bodies while covering their faces against the harsh reality of early March in Scotland.

Paying little to no attention to the woman in black. All of the passengers made there way up from the platform to the crossroads, where all of them but **one** turned toward the village …the heated pubs …a pint of bitters …and a let-room's warm bed to loosen up aching bodies after the trials of twelve hours on a train.

The woman in black clutched her small valise in her tiny, pale, frail looking right hand …as she stared up at the sign post in the lane …trying to make-up her mind. She had not slept at all on the train as she had fully expected too. There had been something missing, or rather …**someone**, a warm body that she had cuddled against over the years, a warm body that she had unknowing depended on to keep her _**safe**_ during the trip. A warm body she had sorely missed while traveling this time …all alone.

The things she had so often taken for granted …had all come to the forefront during the last six months. She had been so stupid, about certain things. But she knew better now, things were going to be different …and the first step along that path …was getting back the vitally important item that she had forced to leave behind.

So squaring her tired shoulders the woman in black turned away from the much needed rest ...and the warm bed Madam Rosmerta could have offer her at the _**Three Broomsticks.**_ Instead with slow …slightly waddling strides …she made her way toward the entrance hall of the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry 

Destiny was now fully in motion …picking up speed with every step she took. Nothing could stop what the three fates had decreed for her.

So was it foreseen …so let it be written …so let it be done!

OoOoOoOo

To be continued.


	25. Chapter 25

**Marriage and Inheritance**

**Chapter 25: **entitled: McGonagall's Office

**Word count**: 9,610 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

**Author**: Billybob

Category: post O.o.t.P ... AU - Alternate Universe — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**Warning # 1**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Pairings** will be; HG-RW, as the primary focus …with sub-plots of HP-GW _**among others**_. So if I wander off and do another couple's romance, sit back and enjoy the ride! All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven are hereby _**Null and Void**_ …unless I say otherwise.

OoOoOoOo

**Premise of this story; **This tale is centered on two primary themes –

**One**, the JKR _**discarded**_ premise of 'inner-house unity' and the strange notion that - _**not all - **_Slytherin's are evil Death Eater …wannabe's.

**Secondarily**: has anyone ever wondered what happens to a Hogwarts student who doesn't get enough OWLS to go on the NEWTS level? Not everyone goes on to University you know. Potions was a requirement to become an Auror, and neither Ron nor Harry made the cut under Snape, a new potion professor had to be brought in during HBP to get around this fact. Even then Harry and Ron didn't return seventh year, didn't sit the NEWTS exams and yet still ended up Auror's in the Epilog. Doesn't that strike you as …odd?

**Time line**: begins late July 1996 summer holiday between HP school terms 5 and 6

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write smut.

**Standardized disclaimer**: is there anyone on this planet that doesn't know who has all legal copy rights to Harry Potter, with us in fan fiction just burrowing it for our own amusement and that of our readers.

**Apology**: **Omissions in plot**: in response to a review: It has been pointed out to me several times …that Harry is not the type of bloke to go through official Governmental channels to rescue a kidnapped friend (case in point; Sirius Black at the Department of Mystery) and I honestly toyed with the idea of an adventure in the back-country of Bulgaria. I even purchased a map of the country and did a cruise of the internet for pictures of Bulgarian Castles just to get the feel of how they were laid out.

**Then it hit me**, stories with Ron and Harry rushing off to rescue damsel in distress Hermione have been …done to death …by others …for years. **Right from the off**; the Hermione in my story isn't some frail helpless little thing. She has spunk enough to take on an army single handed. **Secondly**; she is smart about lots of things …but dumb about the proper tactics employed in dating boys or more important landing the life mate she wanted. But hey …give the girl a break …everyone makes romantic mistakes growing up and in Mione case …she made a whopper.

**That said** …Hermione in my story isn't the type to wait for a rescue and she didn't, that her escape attempts failed …isn't half as important as the fact that she had the pluckiness to try.

It also accrued to me that after falling into a trap at the Department of Mysteries Harry would have learned his lesson (at great cost) and would therefore be very reluctant to rush off into the unknown before thinking things through …a second time. Ya…think.

**Finally**, there is the matter of a major battle taking place mere moments after Hermione's abduction, and Ron's very serious injuries from the overlooked battle of the stairs.

Even as forgiving as my readers have been in my abuse of JKR cannon …I rather doubt that you-all would take kindly to a rescue attempt of Hermione that Ron took no part in …savvy?

Enuff-said

OoOoOoOo

Roll Film

OoOoOoOo

Monday March 3rd, 1997 …time; ten in the mourning

Place; History of Magic class …5th year …as taught by; Professor Percy Weasley

OoOoOoOo

With quill in hand Ginny was rapidly scratching class notes onto a piece of parchment, regretting for the hundredth time the infernal arse of a Hufflepuff who had accidentally exorcised the ghost of professor Binns, the previous instructor of Magical History. Right up to last term a student sitting a class with Binn's could expect a more or less free period, to catch up on homework from another class, write letters home, gossip by passing notes …or like her brother Ron …take a nap.

But …my Sweet Merlin …no. That Git who banished Binns ghost couldn't wait until next year to get rid of the ghost teacher, couldn't wait until Ginny had finished her five mandatory years of History of Magic. So Ginny was stuck with a living Professor and worse yet …a damable interesting and informative one. Gone were the boring lectures on the endless goblin rebellions, replaced by the history of wizards and witches, how they formed a community, established laws and a government totally separate of the Muggle monarchy.

Ginny would not admit it to anyone, especially her family, but her stuffed shirt of a brother Percy …was actually a fantastic teacher of history. His overinflated ego, made large while working at the Ministry had been punctured and deflated when he had been sacked. Humbled rather than embittered by the experience, with the widowed Mrs. Fudge romantic attention acting as more than adequate compensation for his loss of governmental prestige. Percy had stepped out of his self-made shell of arrogant self-righteousness to become a warm and giving human being, with only two obsessions remaining in his life. Sharing his love of magical history by making his favorite subject interesting and exciting to his students …and secondly: to worship the ground that Audrey Maria Conchita-Alonso Fudge walked on.

"_Penelope Clearwater never held Percy's affections while at Hogwarts half as deeply as Audrey does now. Curse Ron the seventh level of Hades realm for being right about the horrible choice Fudge put Percy through,"_ Ginny had thought to herself. "_If I had been forced to choose between Harry and my family …Harry would have won, plain and simple …just as Ron had predicted. _

_Come to think on it …Ron being right about stuff …more and more often these days …was getting downright __**annoying**__! " _

OoOoOoOo

Sitting right next to Ginny and making her own class notes sat the self-admittedly ...somewhat-strange ...Luna Lovegood-Summerby who had found herself upon her return to Hogwarts in January …with her dowry-day spouse David …dead and buried …exiled from Ravenclaw House due to the numerous letters written by the parents of her former dorm mates to the Board of Hogwarts Governors concerning …the now public knowledge of her promiscuous past.

As a result of the parental outcry the self-confessed _**Scarlett Woman**_ in an act that many considered totally out character …publicly denounced her physical and mental abusers still living in her former house as hypocritical cowards. She decried the Intellectual self-righteous among them who had stood by and did nothing as she had been pranked and tormented for years by those that openly stole …every year …most of her belongings.

Luna like all the others who had fought on September 14 had undergone change in personality, otherwise this stunning diatribe in-front of the entire school during the welcoming-back feast when classes resumed in January would never have happened. This cutting denouncement of abuse within Ravenclaw went completely unanswered by those who had made her life miserable while in her former House, nor was Luna punished for her speech by the teaching staff …including a deeply embarrassed Professor Flitwick …who knew better than most …the mistreatment the blonde girl had undergone and that he had done nothing to prevent.

So Luna still lived in the Dowry tower …in the quarters that she had briefly shared with the late David Summerby. It was just the three of them on the second floor of the Dowry Tower now, as Neville having been promoted to a full professorship, had been compelled to move into the far more spacious faculty quarters between Professors' Weasley and Fudge.

The Board had a full blown hissy-fit over the professor-student relationship taboo …until Neville and his future father-in-law threaten to resign …yet again. The board faced with another staffing disaster had backpedaled fast and had even agreed to Neville's demand that the widow Summerby not be expelled for moral misconduct …something that the board was rumored to be considering.

A few misguided Ravenclaw's had attempted to prank Luna in revenge for the embarrassment their house continued to suffer over the still ongoing inner-house abuse of anyone that didn't fit into the Ravenclaw stereotype. These few classroom brilliant but common sense idiots …did not take into account Luna's numerous friends and allies when they began a prank war against the unearthly blonde girl.

So a brief and mostly one-sided prank war broke out between a few foolish Ravenclaw's and Luna, Harry and the entire _**Weasley pranking machine**_. This included Fred and George with long-distant suggestions and Ron who outright refused to sell any pranking material to any Ravenclaw's …while at the same time giving a ninety percent discount to his sister. Luna also found stealth logistic support coming from at least two unnamed members of the teaching staff.

In the end Professor Flitwick went to the Headmistress asking for a cease fire. The need for a peaceful end of hostilities became really desperate …when some unnamed student had pointed out to her friends and former dorm mates the social advantages' in being on the same side as Ginny Potter in the dispute. Face with the prospect of having his house supplant Slytherin as the home of intolerance, Professor Flitwick on behalf of his entire **besieged** house …surrendered unconditionally.

Those that had abused Luna and stolen her belonging while she had lived in Ravenclaw were identified and given long overdue punishments that fitted the crimes committed ...in the Gilbert and Sullivan tradition. No one told Ron any of this and yet somehow he knew details of the justice dispensed that only a very special few outside of Ravenclaw were aware of.

OoOoOoOo

Luna found it increasingly difficult to focus on her classes recently, and it was all her secret boyfriends fault. After losing Neville, she had convinced herself that Love was gone from her life forever; Ron however …had insisted that she was wrong for as he put it:

(Flash-back starts)

"The bloke upstairs hasn't forgotten what you did …protecting the midgets first years in the library and I asked my guides to put in a good word for you," Ron said with deep conviction. "You just wait, the world needs dreamers like you, who see possibilities where others don't. You're special and you need to pass your gifts onto another generation. Ignore the others when they try to hook you up with blokes, I'll find the perfect bloke for you, I swear on my magical you'll be happy …and sooner rather than later."

"But at what cost to you, you're already paying the bill for so many …"? Luna had replied.

"Destiny makes plans all the time, Luna and we humans always have the option to pass on what's offered. We are what we are by the choices we make in life," Ron said quoting an old fool …while explaining his personal outlook on his unwanted gift. "When fate knocks on the door of life, you'll have to decide on whether or not to open it. In fact you have a bigger variety of choices than Harry, Hermione or I do. I tried to change Hermione's fate and failed, but by attempting it …my free will choice put in to motion a different fate for countless muggle-borns in the library. We saved loads of lives by making our stand on those steps.

"Almost nobody knows about what we did, Ron, that's why I wrote my poem."

"That's true, but your forgetting one thing …the bloke upstairs sees and knows everything we do down here. Or at least I hope he does …otherwise I'd go insane. Now I'm not a local Vicar …so I honestly don't know if there is any divine plan or whether he's making it up as he goes, adapting and changing things as required. But I do believe down to my core …that seers are his messengers, like when we stop in a shop to ask directions to the next village, a seer sends travelers down the right direction, hoping they'll find the right path.

"But you're a seer Ron.

"Actually, Luna, I'm not so sure that I am a true seer in the classic sense," Ron said apologetically. "I see myself more as a delivery boy, a fancy courier for the bloke upstairs, passing on the stuff he wants the magical world to know. If you follow that theory to its logical end …you'll realize that any really good delivery boy gets tips now and then for doing a good job. Now if gratuity for me …takes the form of calling in a favor every so often …to help one of my friends …such as asking for the bloke upstairs to send a nice bloke your way, where's the hurt?"

"Ronald, you can't bargain with the maker of all things," Luna admonished her friend. "But even if you could the cost of such a favor …"

"Everyone keeps telling me that …and if I'm wrong about all this …then I'm just demented and self-delusional …nothing new about that," Ron said in a joking tone. "Of course …**if** your wrong and the bloke upstairs does find you a bloke on his own for what you did for the first years in the library, then perhaps the bloke upstairs just-might …still owe me a favor I can use for somebody else. If I do beg a favor to help you out …your payback to me is this …to be as happy as possible with this bloke your sent. That's all I ask of any of my friends, to never again take for granted the tiny miracles that he sends to us with each and every sunrise."

"Ron, what happened to you," Luna asked suddenly feeling very shy. "When did you become so profound and spiritual?

"I've looked death in the eye and came so close to the other side …I could almost hear the angles singing", Ron said in a sad resigned tone. "I hope none of my friends will come as close death as I have and then get jerked back to living. I've also lost the love of my life to a bloke not worthy to lick her boots ...and I've been told by the powers above that neither I nor Harry can do anything to change Hermione destiny, only she can do that.

"I'm just a pawn for one of the players in a greatest Chess Game of them all, something that's beyond my understanding or my control. So it was either become wise and spiritual or open a vein."

"You've thought of ending it all," Luna asked horrified.

"Teenagers get depressed all the time, its part of the rites of passages into manhood according to my Dad. And you must admit that our little peer group has undergone a lot more stress in the last few years than you typical teenage Muggle".

"Is it thinking about Hermione that makes you …" Luna inquired

"Tempted" Ron replied with a sad smile. "Yes thinking of what I lost makes life seem rather pointless. But I made a bargain and I fully intend to hold up my part of it."

"A bargain that benefits Hermione directly," Luna said coyly and when Ron's eyes went as wide as a deer in the headlights of an oncoming Muggle motor-car, "Thought so! …I've caught you out …Ron Weasley"

"Well done, Luna. You're not too bad at the insightful stuff yourself."

"You've been talking to the dead, I chat-up the Castle of Hogwarts, we both have unusual sources of information. Still …all in all you've been a really great friend to me Ron." Luna said without any of her usual dreamy unearthly mannerisms. "The only one with whom I don't feel that I have to pretend to be ruddy insane all the time."

"Make sure you show the real you to the bloke fate finds …no acting Looney and scaring him off …promise me …please Luna."

"As soon as you tell me which bloke is mine, I swear all pretense with him ends."

(Flashback ends)

OoOoOoOo

Luna emerged from the memory of her chat with Ron and glancing down at her parchment only to find a list of names that she had unconsciously written …Luna Scamander …Mrs. Luna Lovegood-Scamander, Mrs. Luna Scamander-Lovegood and the old fashioned …Mrs. Rolf Scamander

Then beneath the list in a totally different handwriting was the following

"_**Luna dear, **_

_**You asked me to let you know when she arrived …well you were right she did come back and under her own power, exactly as you predicted. She was just escorted to the headmistress office by the new caretaker.**_

Looking up from the parchment as the note faded away, Luna abruptly turned her head toward the bare stone wall to her left and began to speak in a casual conversational tone …as she had been taught as a child that it's extremely rude not to face the entity she was talking to.

"How long ago did she arrive?" Luna asked the stone wall, startling Ginny

"Luna …please be quite, you'll get us into trouble" Ginny said to her friend in a whisper.

"Not now Ginny I'm busy," Luna retorted before turning back to the wall. "An hour ago …why didn't you tell me sooner? …"

"…What do you mean when you say …she's appears sickly …is she ill?"

"Miss Lovegood is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class" Percy asked appearing next to the desk that Ginny and Luna shared looking very annoyed.

"Not now Percy," Luna retorted clearly upset at the interruption. "I'm having a chat with Hogwarts about Hermione".

"Are you indeed," Percy replied crossing his arms in stern disbelief.

"Yes I am, she is down in the Headmistress office right now and …" Luna stopped mid sentence and turned back to the wall. "She has just fainted you say …and the matron has been called?

"Should I come to the office …not now …why not?

"Well his sister and brother are right here, and Harry must be told.

"Shall I do that for you, or would you prefer to send House elves? Well dear, you are the Castle …so you tell me how I can help." Luna said continuing her odd conversation with a stone wall.

Right then and before Percy had the chance to bring this silliness to an end …there was a loud apparition crack from the area of the instructor's desk, which was the preferred means of sending messages while classes were in secession. Sensing that Miss Lovegood's odd behavior had a direct connection to the message on his desk, Percy bit his tongue and did not issue a detention. Opening the envelope Percy blood ran cold.

OoOoOoOo

_**Professor Weasley**_

_**Could you please send your sister to my office at once, Mister Potter has also been summoned. I promise to fill you in on the events of this morning at our staff meeting at four this afternoon. But so that you know ahead of the rumor mill, the Countess Hermione Krum has paid us a totally unexpected visit.**_

_**Minerva**_

OoOoOoOo

Percy knew better than to ask Luna how she knew that Mrs. Krum had entered the Castle. He also knew that all of his students were watching him very closely. So rather than let the cat out of the bag with a general announcement …he walked back over to his sister's desk and simply handed over the note.

Ginny read the note once …and then read it again …utterly gob smacked. "She's really here?"

"Apparently, and if what we both overheard from Miss Lovegood's chat with Hogwarts is correct …the Countess has just fainted," Percy said trying hard to regain his composure. "Also keep in mind Miss Weasley, both the **title** and the **last name** of our visitor …as spelled out in the note from the Headmistress. It is entirely possible that our beloved Minister or the World Wizarding Court has settled the Krum dispute in the Bulgarians favor".

"Oh no …they wouldn't?"

"Political corruption, pay-offs for legal decisions, are not limited to the United Kingdom", Percy said with contempt. "The Americas are in far worst shape than we are; it's a place where rich oil companies and Labor unions regularly buy their national legislature. Accepting that as a fact …what makes you think the Bulgarians can't purchase a few votes on the World Court?"

"Then we've lost?"

"I said no such thing," Percy said admonishing his sister. "Prepare for the worse and then if it does not happen, your joy will be all the greater."

OoOoOoOo

Two hours later

OoOoOoOo

Hermione's eyes fluttered and then slowly opened, an ever so brief moment of panic shot through her …before she realized that she was wearing clothing. Knowing from long experience that she couldn't be in her Krum Castle tower prison …precisely because of the cloth she felt against her skin, a greatly relived Hermione slowly sat up and tenderly caressed her slightly bulging tummy. A moment later, and no doubt due to the house-elf assigned to watch her sleep, the door to the anteroom when she had slept slowly opened to reveal the form of an old friend …Harry Potter.

"Hermione, are you awake, Dobby just told me that his 'Grangee' was sitting up, Harry said rambling a bit at the sight of one of his best friends.

"Harry shut it …and then come over here and give me a welcome back squeeze."

"Are you sure you want a hug? McGonagall said you looked really frail,"

"Harry James Potter …do what I tell you …_**right now**_!" Hermione ordered sharply while trembling in need.

"Now …now old girl," Harry said with a forced laugh as he ever so carefully took Hermione into his arms for an extra tender hug. "We both know that Ron was always better at giving you a cuddle than I was."

"Speaking of Ron …where is he? Is he still upset at me for the mess I made of our engagement? Has he washed his hands of me because I didn't coming back sooner?" Hermione said in a rush indescribably nervous and fearful.

"Hermione, clam-down, Ron isn't here; he didn't come back to Hogwarts after the battle," Harry said in way of comfort. "Do you remember that on the day you left us, Ron threatening Dumbledore and the Hogwarts Board of Governors' with Litigation over their interference with his engagement to you? Well he won, big. However, as part of the settlement beyond the huge pile of gold, Ron was required to submit to a restraining order that would not allow him within two hundred yards of the Castle because old Albus Dumbledore still teaches here."

"Where is he then …when was the last time you saw him. …if he didn't die …was he hurt in the battle?" Hermione rattled off questions franticly. "Viktor tried to tell me at one point that Ron had died during the Hallway Battle, even showed me a mock-copy of the Daily-Prophet with his name listed under **killed in action**."

"And you believed him?" Harry asked amazed.

"Well **no** …not really, there was something odd about the entry." Hermione said somewhat mollified at hearing that Ron still lived.

"What tipped you off that what Viktor showed you …was fake?" Harry inquired now very curious.

"His name was spelled correctly in the newspaper" she replied coyly …and after a moment of gob-smacked staring. Harry began to laugh, good, loud and hard, for the first time in weeks. His laughter was clearly contagious as Hermione soon joined in …until her mirth turn into a coughing fit.

"Okay, here's the deal." Harry said when he finally regained his composure. "I flipped a coin with Ginny for the right to fill you in on all that's been happening here since you've been gone …and before you ask …that update will include some information on Ron, such as where he can be found and what he has been doing …"

"…thanks Harry and I hope you're not offended by this, but I didn't come back here to see you or Ginny …my goal was to get back to Ron."

"…Yeah …yeah, that's a no-brainer, Hermione," Harry said. "But before I begin you have to tell me a few things …"

"…for example?" Hermione inquired.

"Why didn't you write to us, we all sent you letters almost every other day?"

"I wasn't allowed," Hermione replied. "Nor did I see anything you sent me. My father-in-law informed me the day I arrived …through an interpreter that my life in England was over and that included all contact with everyone that I knew there".

"How and when did you escape?"

"I didn't …they let me go," Hermione began shocking Harry speechless. "I had tried to escape …more than six times, in fact. With two of the later attempts taking place after they took away all my clothing.

"But in the end …some five days ago …they escorted me …blindfolded, gagged and hogtied …to the Bulgarian border …where without any fanfare they pushed me out of a still moving magical motor-car …with not a Knut in my pocket and only the clothing on my back …real close to the Bulgarian town of Petrich …just inside of Greece."

"Sweet Merlin …Hermione!" Harry shouted horrified.

"I guess they thought I deserved it …after all …I stabbed Viktor three separate times …once almost fatally …not to mention the stabbing of his father, one of his cousins and two of their servants …once each. You could say I didn't bond with my in-laws very well …my dear sweet husband either …come to think on it." Hermione declared bitterly.

"What can I say?" Harry said sad and embarrassed …feeling he had let his friend down.

"There is nothing to say," Hermione said shaking her head in regret. "Castle Krum is almost as big as Hogwarts and it's very heavily warded, inside and without. There is no way you could have found me in that maze. I didn't know where I was half the time, myself. Besides, dear friend …no Baron Krum in their entire history has ever died of natural causes or old age. Each title holder is usually assassinated either by a close family member or one of their abused retainers. The _**'lot of them**_' …are completely paranoid about their personal safety and as a result they never sleep in the same bedroom two nights in a row.

"I was so naive Harry," Hermione sobbed breaking down into tears. "I honestly thought that all I had to do was to convince Viktor that I loved Ron and only Ron, and he'd let me come home. But the Prat didn't listen. I always suspected that Viktor wasn't the sharpest knife in the tray, but he's ruddy brilliant compared to the rest of his family. A bigger bunch of inbreed idiots can't be found outside our own English Ministry of Magic.

"They tried to break me to the bridle, but I refused to submit. They snapped my wand, deprived me of any news from the outside world or more food than it took to keep me barely alive …and they physically beat me …"

"They did WHAT!" Harry shouted.

"They would strip me naked, Harry …and then chain me to a stone wall in their Great Hall and then had me whipped in front of their dinner guests …as an entertainment! I thought the Malfoy's were bad in their treatment of women …but the Krum's in pure barbarity …have them beat hands down. Still in spite of the mistreatment I continued to refuse to submit to my husband's carnal desires like his other empty headed chattel." Hermione spat with contempt.

"I've seen first hand what happens when first cousins marry and reproduce with first cousins for generation after generation. If all the Bulgarian noble houses, have taken blood purity to its maximum extreme as the Krum family have done …and the genetic damage was apparent everywhere I looked …all I can say is that the magical aristocracy of that Country is doomed. Your father's marriage to your Mum would have been illegal in Bulgaria. Even Ron …a pure-blood of common birth, would not have been allowed to waste his seed inside of me, had he been born Bulgarian.

"Then how did you …" Harry began puzzled only to be interrupted.

"…end up married to Viktor, that's simple Harry," Hermione said fighting back tears yet again. "He didn't tell them that I was Muggle-born, he **lied** to his own parents …who don't speak any language but Bulgarian by the way. Viktor told them that I was of the English magical aristocracy, six generations of witches' and wizards no less.

"And he was caught out?" Harry guessed.

"Yes finally, the family rotated the servants that brought my bread and water, so that I couldn't make a friend who could sneak me out of the Castle," Hermione explained. "About a fortnight ago, I found my food being served by a local squib that spoke a little German. That's when Viktor's lies were exposed and the shite hit the fan. I was then interrogated for hours under Veritaserum by a hired translator. My blood status and common birth were revealed as well as my "girls only" reproductive spell.

It was the last bit that proved to be the straw that broke the camels back," Hermione said with a bittersweet smile. "Apparently Viktor had counted on a pregnancy with a male heir growing inside of me to smooth things over …if his lies about my true nature were exposed prematurely."

"_**YOU'RE Pregnant" **_

Yes Harry, very pregnant …about four months along I figure, I've not seen a healer …because too many Krum's have died mysteriously under the care of a so-called 'trusted' healers. But I've missed enough of my monthly friends for it to be an all but certainty. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey knows one way or the other as the headmistress had the Matron examine me after I fainted.

"But if you have Krum's child inside you …" Harry began.

"…I have Viktor's **daughter** inside me, Harry. In Magical Bulgaria girls are a worthless commodity …except as breeders. Under their magical Law …Girls inherit nothing … not land or businesses, not money …and it is next to impossible for a girl to obtain any kind of noble title except directly through her husband. And remember, I can only bare female children now."

"…I'm surprised they didn't just kill you?" Harry retorted with a sneer

"I'm sure they wanted too," Hermione said smiling big at her friend and reaching out squeezing his hand affectionly. "But then there was that annoying English Boy making such a stink in all the _**Continual Newspapers**_ about my abduction, if I suddenly turned up dead, a bad international incident would have gotten far worse."

"So I did do some good," Harry said somewhat mollified

"More than you'll ever know." Hermione said with a wickedly evil grin. "The Krum family's only source of dependable income for the last few years has been Viktor's overinflated Quidditch salary. The boycott you arranged against all Bulgarian teams hit the Krum family directly in the pocketbook. The national team and his regular season team both canceled his substantial contracts in a futile attempt to distance themselves from his crime.

"That didn't do them any good" Harry said smugly.

"Viktor was a national treasure before he kidnapped me; his outright cowardness in the face of the Bridal Challenge has ruined his reputation, every day that Ron refuses to drop the challenge, is one day more that the name of Krum is dishonored. My husband's crime, endorsed by the Bulgarian Ministry has been dragging that whole country down through the mud.

"It's really ironic to think about, but it wasn't until after they had dumped me at the side of the road that the idiotic Krum's realized I was their best chance of extracting their family from the mess Viktor got them into."

"How's that?" Harry asked.

"Did you know Harry, that a lust potion only makes the people that ingested it believe they are making love to the person they are _**really in love**_ with." Hermione declared smugly. "And it was **only** by the generous applications of Lust potions and the imperious curse that I conceived Viktor's child at all. His attempts to make love to me without them …ended in disaster each and every time …for him.

"You fought him?"

"Tooth and nail," Hermione said proudly.

"So they force fed you lust potions to get you pregnant"

"Yes … the Krum family felt that if I was baring Viktor's child that would end all the international outrage over my kidnapping, but that little plot backfired on Viktor too." Hermione said speaking with total candor.

"Muggle's in unhappy marriages have been known to pretend that the person they are shagging is actually someone else. This effect is also what makes the standard lust potion so affective. Unlike Muggle alcohol or date rape drugs which dulls the senses of the victim to near unconsciousness …a lust potion makes the victim believe they are in bed with someone they actually want to shag.

The unfortunate side-effect of using a lust potion on me from Viktor's perspective …was having him endure hearing me scream out Ron's name in the heat of passion. I'm sure it hurt his pride as a man to hear me call out the name of his rival every time we were intimate. Knowing that he was shagging a drugged senseless girl who'd only responded to him …because I was in a semi-dream trance imagining that I was shagging Ron must have been infuriating."

"That's sick Hermione."

"Tell me about it", Hermione retorted with a snort. "The longer I resisted, the more I called out Ron's name, the more frustrated and angry Viktor became. It became a battle of wills really. Viktor's need to break me to the saddle became all consuming with him. Long after I conceived he continued to force himself on me, but I never gave in …I refused to let him touch me without a fight.

"How can you be so calm about all of this?" Harry asked, "Why aren't you a traumatized basket case by now?"

"My Mum has been wondering the same thing Harry." Hermione said looking down at her hands …tears flowing, "My dad thinks that some people stand up to torture in war better than others. That and I am really …really stubborn. I have nightmares of course, but at least I can talk about it, which my dad says is a really good thing. But mostly I think I'm handling this so well because …in the end …I won. I never gave in to him willingly; big strong Viktor Krum didn't bend me to his will. I take loads of comfort from that.

"Anyway, enough talk about how I was treated. After being dumped on the side of the road I walked to the nearest Greek Village where I had the good luck to stumble across a group of tourists who spoke English. They took me to a phone and I rang-up my Parents at their tooth business. My dad flew into Athens the next day with the same passport I used to visit Viktor a year ago. He drove up to the village near the border with Bulgaria and we then flew back to London the next day. I went straight home, avoiding any contact with our scummy Ministry.

"Smart move".

"I walk into the lounge of my home, and find Albus Dumbledore and the Bulgarian ambassador waiting for my arrival. There wands were on the floor several feet from where they stood …with my dear sweet …wouldn't hurt a fly …Mum staring them down with my dad's loaded and cocked shotgun in her hands …all but daring either one of them to move.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "What did you do to him?"

OoOoOoOo

"I picked up that old bastards wand and snapped it in two, then picked up the ambassador's and pointed at Albus as said …talk fast old man, give me a reason not to kill you."

"What about legitimacy for the child in you belly." He said, and that did make me pause …I admit it," Hermione declared in barely a whisper.

"What did he offer you?" Harry asked suddenly very worried. "I have the names of several good magical barristers; don't sign anything until they check it out."

"Calm down Harry, you left their calling cards with my dad. He touched them and a moment later, there were four of the best legal sharks in the UK glaring at Dumbledore. They spent the next few days hashing out a settlement and when I decided that I'd had enough …I snuck out of my house to catch the eight P.M. train up here last night."

"Excuse me for being thick about all of this", Harry asked. "But what does Dumbledore in your lounge have to do with you screaming out Ron's name while having sex with Viktor?"

"They are counting on my influence with the fiancée I was stolen from …to bring the mess to an end. I was told that there have been several attempts during the last few months by the Ministry and the Bulgarian legal team to reach a settlement in the kidnapping issue." Hermione said calmly.

Oh yeah, and they've gotten exactly nowhere." Harry snorted with pride

"A financial settlement with my parents in the range of one hundred thousand galleons …was on the table from the Bulgarian Government within days of my kidnapping. But my parents couldn't be bought-off so cheaply. They repeatedly demanded my return to England …a permanent legal and physical separation from Viktor, a guaranteed and very comfortable annual income for life …which isn't bad really" Hermione conceded. "Then when I walked into my home with a bum in the oven, they added the cost of completing my education with private tutors …in light of the law against pregnant girls attending Hogwarts and of course …child support.

"However there still remained one huge roadblock to any settlement …and that barrier was Ron. The Bulgarians appear to be overly eager to put this whole incident behind them, they have agreed to anything my parents proposed without argument, even my undisputed custody of my baby with zero visitation rights by any member of the Krum family.

"The only things the Bulgarian legal teams have insisted on from the get go …was a package deal, which meant my parents had to give their belated legal consent to my marriage to Viktor and Ron had to drop the bridal Challenge. Once that happened, The Krum's barristers could plead 'no contest' to the kidnapping charge, and arrange a community service style punishment for Viktor.

"So the bastard only gets a slap on the wrist?" Said outraged

"And in exchange I get my freedom," Hermione countered.

"That stinks"

"It's the law," Hermione said shrugging her shoulders. "My then legal marriage to him and the accompanying permanent separation order would be submitted and ratified by the World Wizarding Court in Geneva. I would get a substantial monetary settlement in exchange for no future claim by my child on the Krum estate or title and we could all …get on with the rest of our lives."

"Leaving Ron with nothing …holding an empty bag …yet again, isn't that right …Countess?" Harry spat with deep contempt and anger as he abruptly pulled his hand away.

"I was told he will be offered fifty thousand galleons to settle the bridal challenge, Harry. That's a huge pile of gold." Hermione countered somewhat confused at Harry's negative reaction.

"If you think that he said no to a settlement …every single time …in the hope of getting more gold …then …_**you're a total arse**_" Harry shouted …jumping to his feet.

"**HARRY STOP RIGHT THERE …DON'T YOU DARE JUMP TO THE WRONG CONCLUSION ABOUT ME"**.

"There is a baby to think about, and in Bulgaria …marriage is **for life** …with no divorce …**just** …**like** …**here** …in …Magical England. If you think I want to live the rest of my life as Countess Krum you're ruddy mental. I thought Ginny told you about Magical marriage laws when you became dowry-day engaged. **Dam it** Harry …If I could marry Ron today, I would as fast as you could say 'Bob's you're Uncle', _**but I can't**_.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't think it through."

"It's alright, Harry." Hermione said in a resigned tone as she affectionately rubbed her belly unconsciously. "I'm no happier with how my fate turned out …than you are. Sometimes destiny can just …really suck. I just refuse to have my baby pay for her mommy's romantic stupidly!

"But enough about my ruined life …sit back down and tell me what I missed. For example; the heroic poem, _**Strength on the Stairs**_, it's about Ron isn't it? But there was no fight on any stairs mentioned in any of the accounts of the Battle of the Hallways in all of the Daily Prophet's back issues …that my parents saved for me and I read …when I got back to England"

"Harry smiled and sat back down, she had figured it out, after all. "Alright …_**fair is fair**_, lean back and relax while I tell you of a little know fight against three to one odds between one cowardly ferret …twelve evil Death Eaters …a squib …a Muggle …your farther, Hermione, as a matter of fact. And Luna Lovegood, who was injured early who fought alongside of _**'strength'**_ …which in case you didn't know it …is what Ronald means in the dictionary.

OoOoOoOo

Some time later and arm in arm …the two reconciled friends, emerged from the quite room where they had spoken and into the noise and commotion of the headmistresses office. A full blown row was going on. Backed up against a wall with a furious Ginny's wand pressed into his chest was a resigned and unusually quite Albus Dumbledore. Next to him stood the Bulgarian Ambassador doing everything he could …while speaking in French, to convince the former Headmaster to remain silent.

"What news do you bring old man," Ginny snarled at Dumbledore. "you said there was a problem with Hermione, a glitch in some plan or other and you where about to tell us about it …when this Bulgarian Git showed up to shut your pie-hole. Now spill the beans you old goat."

"Ginerva Weasley, step away from Professor Dumbledore and you will also lower your wand at once," Minerva ordered.

"Headmistress …this old bastard is playing games with people lives again, a blind man could see that," Ginny snarled as she stepped back while keeping her wand pointed.

"Oh I know that Mrs. Potter," Minerva said serenely …using Ginny's married name to calm the girl. "In spite of losing an arm, considerable magical power and much of his standing within our community, Professor Dumbledore, still enjoys his little games. However, in this case, I think Albus realizes our zero tolerance for his favorite hobby"

"Minerva are you just going to stand there and allow a student to treat me with such gross disrespect", Albus said deadpan.

"Respect has to be earned Albus and Mrs. Potter is painfully aware that as a teacher your first concern should always be for the students under your care," Minerva calmly explained. "That you are submitting to the Ambassador's request to remain silent rather than pass on important news concerning an English witch, bespeaks to me at least …that your Loyalties still remain with a foreign national instead of your fellow countrymen."

"You just don't see the bigger picture Minerva". Albus said shaking his head sadly.

"And you **Sir** …seem to forget that you are employed by this school as a full time teacher." Minerva replied her patience running out. "If however you persist in behaving as a diplomat for Bulgaria …let me inform you that the moment the Board of Governors finds a qualified Transfiguration instructor to replace you, I shall release you so that you may pursue a career in international relations."

"Now …now, Minerva …you know my first love has always been teaching,"

"If betrayal of trust and selfishness are subjects that need to be taught, Mr. Dumbledore then indeed there is no-one better in England to teach it than you." Hermione said bitterly entering the conversation.

"It's Professor Dumbledore, Hermione; you forgot to address me by my proper title."

"It's Countess Krum to you, and I didn't forget your title," Hermione snapped back. "The honorific of Professor should only be used with people with honor, as you have none, if I was to address you in such a fashion, I would by doing so …insult Professor McGonagall who is far more worthy of that title than you are."

"Good shot, Hermione, well done." Harry said as he stepped up next to his friend. "Now …Albus, why don't you just tell us what's going on and then Ginny and I can escort Hermione into the village to see Ron."

"I think not Mr. Potter," Minerva said. "You and your fiancée have to grab a quick spot of luncheon …and then catch the remainder of your third period classes with Mrs. Lupin"

"You asked to see me Headmistress?" Neville said entering the office.

"Yes professor, I understand you have this period free today."

"Yes headmistress,"

"Could I again impose on you to escort the Countess Krum into the Village? I think you know which shop she'd like to visit."

Yes Headmistress, That shop usually opens at one on Mondays, and it's a little past that now …I'm sure the shopkeeper is in.

"Very well, that's settled"

"But professor, the news …the problem with the plan," Ginny Protested

"Well Ambassador?" Minerva said turning to face the Bulgarian.

"Recent events in my country have made the settling of the identity of the next Baron of Krum of far Greater urgency than it was yesterday," the Ambassador said with a thick eastern European accent

"But I have a girl growing inside me and under your own law …" Hermione began only to be interrupted.

"…There are certain things going on which I may not speak of and I hope you'll understand that," the Ambassador continued with a bow. "But I can state that Viktor's third wife has been rumored to be with child, with a boy no less. However, your marriage contract Countess, as confirmed by the Bulgarian Ministry, places any issue of yours …ahead of any of Viktor's other wives.

If or when the alleged pregnancy by Viktor's third wife is confirmed back home, and especially if it is male …a legal disaster over the line of succession could easily result. That the daughter in your womb as first in line to the title after Viktor could result in a realistic danger of a lineage assassination attempt from the more traditionalist elements within the Krum family who would not stand for a mere girl coming into the tile.

"But your law doesn't allow girls to inherit titles".

"All laws can be challenged in court, Countess, but **up to now** no female child has **lived long enough** to make such a legal challenge …if you understand what I am implying."

"That's barbaric!"

"There are some of us, Countess," The ambassador admitted sadly, "That are trying to change things in Bulgaria and bring my country into the Twentieth Century. We have been looking on with pure envy at the bloodless purge of the magical pure-blood aristocracy from your English Ministry. However, our inbreed nobility are far more entrenched within our government than what I've seen here in the UK.

"Yes I know" Hermione answered

"If I may speak freely Countess?" the Ambassador asked and when Hermione nodded consent …he continued. "The rumor of a possible male heir to the Barony has among other events that accrued in the last few days …made the quick settlement the "Granger incident' as your abduction is referred to legally, a top priority with my government. There are two separate keys to that arrangement; one is the settlement of your concerns, which I hope have now been satisfied. The other key factor is a formal, legally written-out and signed dropping by Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley of his Bridal Challenge against the Krum Family and by extension the Bulgarian people.

"When you left your home in London to come up here …you left behind the documents that require Mr. Weasleys signature, you have repeated stated to Albus and me …that getting the bridal Challenge dropped was not a problem once you had the chance to speak with Mr. Weasley. The moment his signature is on the document it will instantly port-key to the Bulgarian embassy and your settlement money will be transferred soon thereafter into your Gringotts account.

"You gold-digging …back stabbing bitch," Ginny growled, with unbridled venom in Hermione's direction with Harry looking equally displeased.

"Miss Weasley," Albus said in a frigid tone. "This discussion concerns the safety of an unborn child and its mother, the gold is merely a post settlement form of child support for a Krum daughter. So I would appreciate it if you would remain silent while the **adults** in the room settle this issue." Harry and Ginny spun around to face the ex-headmaster after that insult with looks of pure hate.

"Albus that will be quite enough, did you lose all your diplomatic skills when you lost your arm," Minerva snarled. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, your lunch is waiting for you in the conference room to the left of this office, after that …you'll go to class and nowhere else …am I fully understood."

"But professor?" the both pleaded.

"Not another word out of either of you. You've already had your chat with the Countess, Mr. Potter, and Ronald will want his turn for a private chat as well." Minerva said while pointing at the door to her left, "Now go and eat"

"Neville, once they Countess has her document from the ambassador would you escort her to Mr. Weasleys shop". Minerva said as she watched Harry and Ginny leave the room mumbling complaints under their breaths.

"Of course Headmistress", Neville replied with a warm smile at Hermione.

"I would like to go with the Countess if I may." The Ambassador said

"**No Sir**, you may not." Minerva snapped, somewhat short tempered. "If this matter could have been settled with your presence it would have happened long ago. Leave the Countess Krum to plead her case without your interference. Besides, I'd like to discuss in greater detail how the Countess returned to us, and any abuse she may have suffered while in your countries care."

"Your Government has made no complaint"

"My government doesn't even officially know that she is back in the country, Ambassador …now do they?"

"You're very astute" the ambassador said as he handed over the document and watch Neville and Hermione leave. "Now what would you like to discuss?"

"Recent events on the Continent"

"If I could not speak of them to the Countess, why should I tell you?"

"Would you prefer for me to call a press conference, wherein I and the school nurse can describe the abused and malnourished condition of a clearly tortured and just recently escaped English witch kidnapped by your country?"

"No, of course not," he sighed sitting down. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Minerva replied smugly.

OoOoOoOo

To be continued

Post chapter note:

I know this update came quicker than usual …blame the muses that kept me up to 4 A.M. Two fingers typing and inspired

okay ...now a show of hands ...who doesn't know what happens next? it's writing it thats the problem ...this will take a long think ...so stay tuned


	26. Chapter 26

**Marriage and Inheritance**

**Chapter 26: **entitled: Over the river and through _the village?

**Word count**: 13,141 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

**Author**: Billybob

Category: post O.o.t.P ... AU - Alternate Universe — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**Warning # 1**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Pairings** will be; HG-RW, as the primary focus …with sub-plots of HP-GW _**among others**_. So if I wander off and do another couple's romance, sit back and enjoy the ride! All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven are hereby _**Null and Void**_ …unless I say otherwise.

OoOoOoOo

**Premise of this story; **This tale is centered on two primary themes –

**One**, the JKR _**discarded**_ premise of 'inner-house unity' and the strange notion that - _**not all - **_Slytherin's are evil Death Eater …wannabe's.

**Secondarily**: has anyone ever wondered what happens to a Hogwarts student who doesn't get enough OWLS to go on the NEWTS level? Not everyone goes on to University you know. Potions was a requirement to become an Auror, and neither Ron nor Harry made the cut under Snape, a new potion professor had to be brought in during HBP to get around this fact. Even then Harry and Ron didn't return seventh year, didn't sit the NEWTS exams and yet still ended up Auror's in the Epilog. Doesn't that strike you as …odd?

**Time line**: begins late July 1996 summer holiday between HP school terms 5 and 6

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write smut.

**Standardized disclaimer**: is there anyone on this planet that doesn't know who has all legal copy rights to Harry Potter, with us in fan fiction just burrowing it for our own amusement and that of our readers.

OoOoOoOo

Roll Film

OoOoOoOo

They moved along the hallway only as fast as Hermione could walk, which was considering her condition …far slower now than what her walking speed had been back in September …before her abduction. Neville paced himself to the frail-looking woman's gait as he guided her out toward the Entrance Hall to evaluate her physical strength and stamina level. Making up his mind …Neville came to a stop just short of the doors to the outside, which still showed clear signs of combat damage.

"This was the high water mark for the Hallway Battle, wasn't it?" Hermione asked.

"How do you know that …Neville inquired?

"My parents saved all the _**Daily Prophet**_ newspaper accounts, and I read them all …several times." Hermione said excited as the old bookworm side of her personality was once more revealed. "Some articles contradicted other accounts I read from sources other than the Prophet…"

"…There is a new edition of Hogwarts a history in the works", Neville replied interrupting her diatribe against the _**Daily Prophet**_ …turning pale and sickly as he remembered that horrible day. It will be complied from interviews of the survivor's from our side and interrogations of prisoners. But it won't be published for a least a year".

"Tell me about it Neville …please, give me a first prospective".

"**No,** Countess, I think not, I don't ever want to talk about what happened that day …even the therapy I underwent afterward …which is still ongoing by the way …has barely helped me cope with the nightmares I've suffer over what I did during the fighting.

"Please Neville, I really need to know," Hermione pleaded.

"With all the respect normally due to a member of the magical nobility, Countess," Neville said with mocking …ice-cold formality. "The answer remains no! My therapist had to use Veritaserum on me …and a-lot of other veterans to drag-out the truth. She told me that warriors of the _**Second Muggle Global War**_ …share my reluctance to speak of their experiences …there is even a Muggle medical term for this kind of trauma …but the name escapes me at the moment.

"I've seen combat too, professor. I was at the Department of Mysteries fight ..." Hermione protested with her customary know-it-all arrogance.

"… The department of Mysteries" …Neville heatedly interrupted overly loud, "…was a bloody walk in the park compared to the Hallway fight. The Death Eaters at the Ministry were ordered no to kill but to take prisoners instead. Lucius Malfoy used that excuse at his trial in an attempt to get a lighter sentence. The Death eaters in the Hallway battle took no prisoners and where unashamedly hexing to kill. People died in this entrance hall, and I killed my fair share defending it".

"You killed someone?" Hermione said horrified.

"Not with the killing curse," Neville was quick to point out. "We used a modified and power enhanced punch hex, which Alastor Moody taught us at the beginning of term. It punches a two inch in diameter hole through all kinds of things …wood, stone metal …and people".

As Hermione paused to catch her breath, realizing that she wasn't going to get any details out of her old friend. She was also appalled and sickened at the perverted misuse of a normally benefital hex. Her childhood friends had gone to war, fought a costly battle and now had to live the rest of their lives with the memories of what they had done.

She then slowly looked around the entrance hall and tried to picture in her mind …that desperate last stand, just prior to Voldemort's defeat. So absorbed was Hermione in reliving the battle that she had missed …she didn't notice Neville draw out of his robes a small writing-pad and quill, write a short note in it …waited a moment, and then when writing appeared on the page under the note he had written …he nodded in agreement before setting off again.

Instead of using the direct path down to the village, following the same track that Hermione had used from the train depot …Neville instead directed his charge around the side of the castle …toward a group of newly constructed buildings near Hagrid hut. There were several different sized paddocks containing a wide varied of magical beasts of all sorts and sizes.

There were two small out building and a barn which to Hermione's eyes were all filled to overflowing with all kinds of animal feed and fodder … Closest to Hagrid's hut was what appeared to be a modest-sized …two-story …brick horse stable and a large attached fenced enclosure. The second level had an outside stairs which started its upward climb within ten yards of the front door to Hagrid's Hut …these stairs led up to a small roofed porch and a small studio-sized flat. The thick black smoke that curled out of the stone chimney indicated occupancy. Behind this and off to one side of the stable …was the huge fenced paddock which appeared to Hermione at first glance …to be empty …but dust was being kicked up by something inside … something invisible.

Within ten paces of the stable stood a fully enclosed …classic …seventeenth century horse-drawn carriage, the type that was used each year to transport the bulk of the students up to the Castle at the start of term. Standing next to the carriage was a young man in his early twenties; he was tall, with piercing emerald green eyes and long shaggy Brown hair that fell well below his shoulders. He was a bit too thin for his six foot two inches in height and his overly-long arms gave him an awkward …unbalanced appearance.

He was dressed from head to foot as a Muggle farm worker would dress, with a tattered baseball cap, a dirty thick down jacket, jean cloth overalls and brown leather boots caked with mud. But this mans most striking feature was the warm welcoming smile on his face that beamed at Neville and Hermione as they approached and Hermione instantly felt at ease in his presence.

"I got your message, Nev, cleaned-up one of our best for your guest. But I need to know how long will yew need the cart? This particular Thestral's in heat, and I can't keep her from the studs for too long."

"Not long …Rolf, just to the far end of the Village and then back again …well for me anyway as I have a class to teach in thirty-eight minutes. As to the plans of my guest …oh blast-it-all …I'm forgetting my manners. Rolf Lysander Scamander …Assistant Professor for the Care of Magical creatures …may I present the Countess Hermione Jean Granger-Krum."

The person that Hermione had originally thought as a hired farmhand was actually an Assistant Professor and he tipped his baseball cap in recognition to the noble title that Neville had bestowed upon her. But Hermione could tell …from the mockery in Rolf's eyes that he did so ironically and that he was not as awestruck as he was pretending to be. "So this is the Hermione Granger you've spoken of so often? The same one the sixth and seventh year girl's all chatter about, huh?"

For a moment, Neville looked like his old self, a boy who always wished he was somewhere else. "Err …yes indeed …this is she. The Countess has come to us for a surprise visit …but I honestly don't know for how long."

With as much dignity she could muster at what obviously was an embarrassing topic for Neville, Hermione answered. But her curt demeanor was directed more towards the Assistant Professor then to her one-time schoolmate. "I'm not sure myself, Professor", Hermione said speaking with rigid formally but also with total candor. "I came back to Hogwarts for several reasons. I'm here settling some pressing financial matters that directly effect my husband as well as myself …and to regain one item of particular importance to me personally …that I lost track of after my departure. How long it is going to take to collect what I hope is still mine …is the uncertain part".

"I believe I know where the item that you misplaced can be found, Countess …Ron has it," Neville said politely as he opened the door of the carriage for Hermione to enter. As she carefully climbed in, Neville asked: "will you be staying a few days with us, Countess, or returning to London tonight."

Sitting down on the soft leather seats of the carriage and feeling a bit hurt by the cold reception she had gotten from an old friend Hermione answered in a brisk tone; "In a hurry to be rid of me Professor."

"Well that depends on the object of your visit to Hogsmeade, Countess. If all you're after during this visit is to collect Crookshanks … then you could be back on the train to London by nightfall." Neville replied with equally rigid formality. However, once he was seated in the carriage and saw Rolf close the door to the carriage …he heard Rolf shout to the harnessed Thestral; "Weasley Wizarding Wonders and back …my dark beauty, at the trot",

As the carriage began to move a heavy weight seemed to lift from Neville's shoulders. He knew that the two of them had been carefully watched from the moment they had left the Headmistress's office …all the way down to the stables. But now that he and the Countess were secluded within the Thestral-drawn carriage, securely cocooned behind the many spells and hexes that offered them both, at long last, the privacy of words that strolling in the corridor's of Hogwarts or the outer grounds could never guarantee. For Neville knew full well …that countess house elves, too numerous to count magical portraits and at least half of the ghosts had carefully noted every word they had spoken. For at Hogwarts, there was no escape from curious eyes and ears that are everywhere within the Castle.

"…My cat, Ron has my cat?" Hermione finally said, breaking the silence and interrupting Neville's train of thought. "How did that come about?"

"When the battle ended Countess, and your belonging were being gathered to be sent to your parents home. Your **abandoned **part-Kneazle pet refused to be caught and put in his pet carrier, each time it was attempted Crookshanks escaped somehow or other. After that, the staff would catch sight of him now and again …wandering the hallways of the Castle …while never getting close enough to catch him.

"Then one day, in mid-January …he just showed up at the shop Ron works at, waltzed in the front door with a customer and promptly made him-self at home ...on the counter right next to the money 'till'. Since then the two have been pretty much inseparable. The cranky fur-ball that at one time belonged to you …follows Ron around the shop like he's got Catnip in his pockets. Anyroad, the two have struck an unspoken bargain of sorts. Crookshanks handles all the spiders that try to overrun the old Zonko's building while giving Ron much needed companionship, and in exchange the fur-ball gets a roof over his head, two princely meals each day and loads of positive attention. They are just two lonely …**abandoned** souls, seeking comfort from one another …it's tragic really."

Hermione could not bare the scathing and accusatory tone, where only moments earlier he had been both warm and sensitive to her unbearable situation. "May I ask why are you being so hurtful to me? I didn't willingly abandon either of them. I was seized against my will. You know I was. If I had been allowed the freedom of choice between Viktor and Ron, how could you possibly doubt that I wouldn't have chosen Ron …in a heartbeat?" Hermione declared, feeling very put-upon.

"What is it …that makes you so cocksure that Ron will sign this document you've brought …just by asking," Neville snapped back in a fit of bad temper ...revealing to her at last what had most bothered him. "Have you even read the thing? From what little I overheard …It's not hard to figure out what you'll get out of this arrangement?"

"Yes …freedom, for me and my child. As for Ron …he will get 50,000 galleons' for letting Viktor off the hook …and …"

"At what price to Ron, Countess?" Neville countered with heat. "My Pansy has taught me …since we've been together …one very good Slytherin motto, 'if it sounds too good to be true, then it generally isn't true'. This arrangement is a win-win for you, without doubt. But where's the catch …for Ron?"

"Neville …there is no catch …Viktor's barrister tells me …" Hermione began only to be interrupted.

"…**tells you**, you mean you haven't read the document yourself?" Neville asked utterly gob smacked. "You didn't use to be this gullible Countess - **or **- are you so eager …to be free of your rotten marriage …that the cost to others doesn't bother you anymore?"

"I …I did read the outline …back in London…"

"Okay then …prove the Slytherin motto wrong" Neville said as a challenge. "…Let me see the document?"

And so …stuck between a rock and a hard place, Hermione reluctantly turned it over. As the carriage with a start …began to move toward the train depot, the growing look of disappointment and anger on Neville's face compelled Hermione to rethink her trusting nature once again. Finally as the carriage rambled along toward the Village …Neville lowered the document, and openly glared at Hermione.

"You're so lucky …that you're giving this piece of crap to Ron, for anyone else would have spit in your face. Old Ronniekins though …I'm sad to say …loves you more than enough to give up what's left of his pride …surrender his personal honor and live the rest of his life as a self confessed liar …exclusively for your benefit …Countess."

Hermione's eyes widened with disbelief. "Let me see that?" Hermione abruptly demanded, grabbing the document out of Neville hands and reading it top to bottom. "What are you going on about …this document doesn't do any of that?"

"Are you blind …can't you see …hold on …you've pupils are fixed. By Merlin's beard …why didn't I see it before? **You've been hexed**?" Neville said realizing at once what had happened. "Here allow me to undo the spell …so you can see with your own eyes what is really on this document," and pulling out his wand Neville uttered the counter-curse, lifting the deception hex mysteriously placed on Hermione.

The carriage had passed over the train tracks now …and at a steady gait was making its way through the outskirts of the village, toward the far end …where a certain joke shop waited, but Hermione took no notice of it, as she read the document again, but this time the actual document …dissecting it, exposing it secrets through her analytical know-it-all logic …the twisted double-meanings of the legal-speak which made lies out of everything she had been told and promised.

"Those lying bastards, this isn't the same document I saw in London or the one my solicitors agreed too?" Hermione growled in outraged. "This thing puts **all the blame** for the Bridal Challenge disaster on Ron. It states here that by signing this Ron would be making a public declaration that he was in the wrong all along, that his engagement to me was never lawful. This dam thing makes Viktor an innocent victim and Ron a deceitful villain."

Neville released a breath he had been holding in as Hermione started to re-read the Legal Document yet again. Relief claiming him as his hands outstretched and enveloped Hermione's shaking fists of righteous anger that was gripping that parchment and running a risk of tearing it apart in her shaking rage.

"If this **wasn't** what you agreed too, then I apologize for thinking badly of you." Neville said with considerable relief as the carriage came to a gentle stop. "Clearly the documents were switched and a hex placed on the false one. But …this prompts the question of who gave this hexed piece of parchment to you?"

"_**Dumbledore**_ …that low life, he did this to me!" Hermione roared furiously at being tricked by the old wizard …yet again. "He's still working for the Krum's. But Ron would never …sign this!"

Neville looked out the window towards Ron's Shop and pondered that question before he answered. The old Ron would most likely have thrown this document in the fire, or ripped it up into contemptuous fragmented pieces. But the 'new' Ron … The Ron that came into being …after the Battle of the Hallways was someone far more 'dismissive' of even the possibility of recognition for anything he had done, and who could really blame him.

Ron had not only lost the love of his life on the fourteenth of September but also any acclaim that should have been bestowed on Mr. Granger, Luna and him-self after the Death Eater's were defeated. Instead nearly all of the glory went to the '**Chosen One'**. Even Neville found him-self from time to time …resentful of how his Pansy's role along with all the others who fought had been downplayed in favor of Harry.

Neville was lousy at chess, he was painfully aware of that, however …it didn't take a military genius to recognize the fact …that the entire battle would have been lost, if those twelve Death Eaters had taken over the library from the back stairway. The ministry was being ruddy stupid in suppressing the truth, for sooner or later the truth would leak out. Already there were French reporters across the channel asking awkward question about old Tom's ultimate objective in attacking Hogwarts.

Only those who were actually there, the underage witches and wizards inside the library …who had actually witnessed the heroism of those fantastic four during their heroic fight on the stairs …could attest to their worth on the field of battle. But when many of the fourth and fifth year students had attempted to openly question The Daily Prophet on their omission of the stairway fight …their objections and protests were ignored by the newspaper …due to heavy pressure from the Ministry.

There was just too much political capital to be gained by the Minister …in its' eleventh hour …Calvary to the rescue …arrival at the 'Hallway Fight' for anyone to be allowed to usurp the official version of the battle …which had Harry playing the role of 'solo' Savior of all of the Magical United kingdom. Pansy had told him in private that according to her dad …the Continent was beginning to catch on, while England was being kept in the dark by the truth suppressing Ministry.

Oddly enough the undoing of this Ministry '_**head buried in the sand'**_ attitude was already well underway, due to the actions of the morally disgraced and socially excluded; Luna Lovegood Summerby, who by making an offering to the literary gods, with the help of a Muse that was floating around that Castle. With this unworldly guidance under her wing, Luna crafted a 'Epic Poem' that stirred at the heartstrings of any and all who read it, thus discretely exposing to the world …a man who was easily the successor to the courage and spirit of Godric Gryffindor himself.

Although Ron's name was never mentioned in any of the stanzas per-say, only referenced though hints and generalities. All of those that were in the library that day, and all those with a love for exceptional poetry …had no trouble connecting the dots between the _**'Strength'**_ mentioned in the poem and Ronald Weasley the man. So it came to pass that by word of mouth alone …from the underage in the library to their families at home …and from there across the UK …that the sacrifices made by the fantastic four …those who had safeguarded the lives and freedom of innocent children. That the house of cards of lies and distortion, the Ministry had built over the battle of Hogwarts began to crumble down into ruin.

Finally, as he emerged from his contemplation, Neville answered Hermione's question. "Of course he would sign that document, he loves you more than his own life …and deep down you know that too." Neville said sadly. "The question now is …what are you going to do about it?"

"This kills the settlement …I guess, and Bulgaria has a major lineage problem to look forward too …once my daughter is born." Hermione ironically surmised. "But this latest bit of legal trickery does clarify one thing for me personally."

"What's that," Neville said as he opened the door of the carriage.

"My career choice …after all I've been through," Hermione said making up her mind. "I think the legal profession is what I should concentrate on. People like Dumbledore …people who twist the law to fit their personal agenda …in preference to everyone else's rights …this sort of selfishness must be stopped. Too many Death Eaters bought their way out of justice last time, and history appears to be repeating itself again this time."

"Harry is still on the fast track to becoming an Auror." Neville pointed out.

"Arresting the scum does no good, if they can hire high-priced barristers to twist the law inside a courtroom to escape justice. I need to make sure that what happened to me doesn't accrue to anyone else," Hermione said with grim determination as Neville helped her out of the carriage. "But you mentioned only Harry on the fast track, does that mean that Ron has given up all hope of becoming an Auror.

Neville looked down and contemplated his feet for a moment as he chose his answer with care. "Ron has a different destiny than Harry and he has accepted it …with remarkable good grace considering it means living his life …without you, Hermione," Neville declared firmly.

Hermione also suddenly found her shoes a source of equal interest. "I'll still be married to Viktor when this is all settled …until death does us part …in accordance with Magical Law. So no …Ron and I can never be legally bound-together as man and wife," and then after an awkward silence during which she successfully fought back a sob of regret she added in a whisper.

"Harry told me that Ron is a seer now," Hermione said deliberately changing the topic to side-step an unpleasant truth.

Neville jerked up his head and turned to Hermione …his face filled with anger. "Harry shouldn't have done that; Ron should be the one to decide who should be included in sharing his secret." Neville replied in a deadly serious tone.

"_**You mean he was serious**_," Hermione asked genuinely amazed. "I thought he was joking …like when he said Ron had lost an eye and a leg during the battle and yet was fully recovered only a few weeks later. Now everyone knows that I love Harry to death …as a _**brother**_. But I mean …honestly! Even with magic …the re-growth of a leg takes more than a couple of weeks. Headmistress McGonagall informed me that Professor Hagrid had both of his legs sliced-off below the knees during the Hallway fight and it would take two years to re-grow them."

"Then you know why Rolf is with us, then?"

"Yes I do, and as much as I adore Rubeus Hagrid as a friend …perhaps students will face a less dangerous magical beast's class for the next couple of years because of his injuries. Which exactly makes my point about Ron's _**alleged**_ injuries? Harry **must** have made them sound far more serious than they actually are …otherwise Ron would be running his brother's Joke-shop from a **wheelchair**.

Neville was starting to get a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach when he asked. "What do you know about Albus and his arm?"

"That the Dark magic spell damage was too severe for magical re-growth," Hermione said and then suddenly …the light went on …as the pieces fell into place in her mind for the first time. "Are you saying that Ron's injuries were so bad that a magical cure was not even considered?"

Locking his eyes upon Hermione's, Neville answered her with an emotionless tone. "Correct"

"So Ron has a …Alastor Moody look about him?" Hermione asked horrified.

"Sweet Merlin …**no!** Mad-eye enjoys looking like a ruddy pirate; He says looking intimidating actually helps him do his job. Ron on the other hand doesn't want that kind of attention, and Harry and Ron's family went to considerable expense to hide Ron's deformities'.

"Deformities?" Hermione repeated …getting by paler by the second.

"Relax Countess …unless you look sharp, you won't notice them, a faint facial scar yes …but that's about it. He's a little stiff getting out of a chair or climbing stairs. And I'm sure he won't be doing much sprinting anytime in the near future. But he's still more of a catch - romantically speaking - then most blokes have a right to be ...if you know what I mean?" Neville said coyly …becoming more and more alarmed at Hermione's shocked reaction.

Hermione tried to reassure Neville with a smile, but the edges of her mouth found themselves defying gravity. "Harry didn't tell me any of this?"

"I gathered that," Neville said and not too kindly. "But that's stereotypical behavior for Harry …isn't it? He blurts out things …without thinking …like the secret that Ron can predict the future, but at the same time he deliberately chooses to gloss over some of the more …'sensitive' physical issues that has happened to him.

"In light of this stunning news, including Harry's and the Headmistress's less than full candor over the one of the **things** you've …lost track of when you left us. Do you want to perhaps …postpone this encounter until you've had a chance to absorb everything? I could take you to where you could rent a room; get some rest and then …face Ron later today, perhaps closer to the normal closing time, when there are fewer customers in the shop and therefore few possibilities for interruptions'."

"**NO** …I can't pass up a chance to see him now …I just can't," Hermione said franticly

"Alright, calm down …it was just a suggestion," Neville declared. "I'm just surprised how little the headmistress told you about what has been going on here after you left."

"Professor McGonagall and I did have a brief catch-up on things chat, but not in any great detail, for she made no mention of Ron being a shopkeeper or being able to foresee the future".

"As Headmistress, Minerva's primary focus is on the school and the students attending, those that have departed before graduation is not her primary concern." Neville replied defending his boss.

"Yes, but why doesn't the headmistress know about Ron's …"

"…Ability to foretell future events?" Neville interjected. "My dear Hermione, you of all people …know better than most …that it's next to impossible to keep secrets at Hogwarts, and with Albus serving the interests of every country …except his own. Ron didn't want to put the Headmistress in a position where she had to lie to her own staff …or the Ministry. The concept I believe is called …plausible deniability," Neville said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"For that reason alone Minerva wasn't one of those special few that are included in Ron's secret life as a _**paranormal medium**_. There are only six of us in the Hogsmeade Chess club …an organization that Ron created …to dispense his divine information …primarily to Harry and the certain select **former** members of the now disbanded '_**Order of the phoenix'**_ and only when necessity dictates …the Ministry itself. Each member of the Chess Club is sworn to keep the secret, so telling you was a huge mistake on Harry's part. The fewer people that know what Ron is …the safer he'll be. Not even his parents know."

"You don't trust me to safeguard Ron's secret?" Hermione said deeply hurt.

"Don't be _**daft**_, of course I do," Neville said exasperated. "Of all people in the world …including Ron's own family, you'd be the last to betray this particular secret. Luna Pansy and I are in the minority about this, but in our opinion …we think you love him as much as he loves you. The majority in the Chess club …Ron excluded …feels differently."

"What Harry doesn't seem to grasp is that this is really Ron's secret, not his or anyone else to go spreading about …indiscriminately. Whether or not you were to be told at all ...isn't the point. Because when push comes to shove …it should have Ron that did the telling. Look, I love Harry, he's a mate. And Ron cares Harry too ...although no where near as much as he does you. He would easily forgive Harry of almost everything …as long as his little sister was happy.

"But Harry and even Ginny doesn't seem to understand the simple fact that to Ron this whole 'oracle thing' is a huge **Curse**, not a blessing. The only thing Ron has ever asked from the member's of his 'Chess Club' is absolute …unshakable secrecy on what he is able to do. So I can't understand why Harry would tell you something he knew he shouldn't."

Hermione bit down on her lower lip as she pondered this statement, an errant tear began to form and cascade down the corner of her eyes. Instinctively she raised the back of her hand to smudge her eyes dry. She could only think of one explanation towards why Harry would set her up like this. One reason why he would share information with her that was obviously classed 'Secret'. With a soft whisper she verbalized her own suspicions out loud when she said, **"He wants' me to fail!"**

Neville looked back toward the Magical School that could still be seen off in the distance, his gaze affixed and determined. There was an expression of silent wrath upon his features. The Professor wished that he could answer her in the negative, but the truth was …he didn't know for certain. "Listen Hermione, you haven't been here. And I know that's not your fault. But many in Ron's Inner Circle, within his Chess Club were here. We were here when they took his leg, when he hung onto life by a thread. Pansy and I were here when he returned from Germany with an artificial and magically enhanced eye and leg.

"Pansy and I were in the same room with Ron when he was told by the head of the Foreign Office of Ministry of Magic …an elderly wizard by the name of William Pitt, which will be Pansy's future boss, some day …hopefully. That although the hearts and wishes of the Vass majority of English Witches and Wizards supported Ron's Cause at having you come home …without the aggressive support of the Minister, himself, internationally speaking the foreign office hands were tied.

"As indiscreet as Harry has been with you since your return, his efforts if full defiance of the wishes of the Ministry …has been all that has kept hope of your release alive. And I give him full marks for his attempts to get his friend …you …home. However, his attitude toward your reconciliation with Ron …romantically speaking, has been admittedly …an unenthusiastic tepid …at best.

"For Ron himself …we saw him return from Germany fully reconciled to having lost you to Krum …forever. Luna is convinced he's made some sort of deal with his divine handlers to end your suffering …somehow? Which might or might-not …involve a loveless marriage to a widow woman a few years from now? In accepting this fate for him-self, we in the chess club have seen him reject the romantic advances of nearly every decent single girl within a fifty kilometers radius. The girls that we've tried to set him up with since January. Just to fill in ...even if only temporarily, the utter loneliness he suffers through each and every day …trying to get over losing you.

"Ron has given up so much for all of us. Pansy and I benefited when he stepped in front of a curse meant for us, he has single handedly championed the Luna and Rolf romance, which is another well known Hogwarts secret." Neville let slip unintentionally making Hermione arch an eyebrow in shocked surprise. "It's been his influence with the Board of Governors, as part of his settlement …equally combined with Minerva sense of guilt over lack of recognition of the stairway fight …that has encouraged the official **turning of a blind eye**, by the teaching staff over the affair. The students that were in the library admire Ron and Luna so much for saving them …it makes a lot more palatable the well known secret of Luna and Rolf relationship. That this forbidden tryst is also under the semi-official protection of '**strength' **himself** …**that he has been discreetly chaperoning the pair ...has been the only thing that has kept the student complaints to parents at home down to a absolute minimum.

"But a teacher and a student relationship …that's against the rules" … Hermione began but stopped abruptly when she realized that this particular taboo was being broken already …by the man sitting next to her.

"Sorry Neville," she said highly embarrassed.

"That's alright Hermione," Neville said blushing ever so briefly. "All I'm saying is that Ron's looked upon to as a role model around here …by those who know him …and far more than Harry will ever be. Oh Harry's the big hero alright …he's a prefect fit for one of the demi-gods of old …Hercules for an example. But you don't hang out with a demi-god; you don't share a pint with one down at the local pub. The gods are above us mere mortals, aloof and unapproachable. Even I act that way around Harry sometimes, although I try not too.

"I know what you mean," Hermione retorted honestly. "I sometimes felt more like support staff than a friend. Ron though …always treated Harry like a regular bloke, and I thing he appreciates Ron all the more because of it.

"Ron will be my best man at my wedding, Pansy insists on that. **Ah hell** …if the rumor mill is to be believed," Neville continued. "Ron will be among the groomsmen of a lot of the Hogwarts Dowry day Wedding's over the next few years. Like you admitted yourself …Ron's has always been more approachable than Harry, and that was before all this 'Chosen One' rubbish started. And the reason behind this is simple …there isn't, in the option of many ...including me …no better **man** than Ron …to have at your side during a crisis.

"Hermione, it boil's down to this." Neville said with grim determination. "We in the Chess Club are protective of Ron, because he's protective of us. As the leader of the minority faction within the club …we just have very different ideas on how best to 'protect' him than the majority does. Ginny's concept and to a lesser extent Harry's …well …damnit …how do I put this? Let's just say …that their idea of protecting Ron is not exactly my idea of protecting Ron. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"H--- how many share Ginny's idea of 'protection'?"

Neville returned his gaze from the Castle to the Countess's troubled features. He could try and be diplomatic, but he knew what she wanted more then anything was the truth. And if she had been able to screw of the courage to come this far in her journey of redemption then she at least had a right to know who had her back and who didn't

"Well, let's see. In the minority is Pansy, Luna and myself. On the other side is most if not all of the Weasley clan; Ginny and Percy, then Harry and Audrey as full members of the club. Then there are the non-official members …meaning all those not 'in the know' about Ron's …gift. This includes; Molly and Arthur …the twins, and their on-again …off-again …'_**Shared**_' girlfriend …Angelina Johnson. A kinky girl who as I understand it …seems to be taking turns at dating both Fred and George, or maybe she just can't tell them apart …who knows? …this overwhelming majority would have preferred that you stayed away from Ron …permanently.

"According to Luna, Bill and Fleur Weasley as well as Charlie …the Lupin's; Remus and Tonks and Alastor Moody are staying neutral about you. They feel 'the Granger problem' is exclusively Ron's problem …and if I may quote; "if Ickle Ronniekins is old enough to live alone …he is old enough to sort-out his love life all by himself, without any outside interference either way".

"So as you can well surmise, your possible return from Bulgaria has been a hotly debated topic within the Chess club, at least whenever Ron wasn't in the room …or we met within Hogwarts without him. There is no denying that hot words have been exchanged about you. Luna is always pointing-out to us all …that the ancient magical Greeks believed that their seers had to be tested, with suffering …to prove themselves worthy of the divine gift they were granted," Neville said. "In Ron's case, we both know the identity of his weakness and greatest source of suffering."

"You are …I take it …referring to me?" Hermione said sadly.

"Yes …that is certainly undeniable to any one with eyes to see …and I think deep-down you know that as well. However …Pansy, Luna and I have also come to believe that you epitomize not only Ron's greatest weakness but also his greatest inspiration and source of strength. So before you go in there …" Neville said …pointing at the shop not a dozen meters away just outside the carriage window. "You must decide what you'll be to him today …support or suffering?"

"So you don't believe, as everyone else does, that I'm just using Ron for self-serving reasons," Hermione said clearly disappointed in her old friend.

"I didn't say that …now did I?" Neville retorted cautiously. "After what I overheard, and what you have told me during our ride over here, I've decided to keep an open-mind on that subject …for as I said before …we in the club minority aren't as protective of Ron as Harry and the rest of the Weasley's clearly are.

"We think he has handled what fate has dished out …rather well," Neville said with sincerity to Hermione. "I'm not going to attempt to judge your motives, I'm just pleading with you to be mindful of the effect that seeing you again will have on him emotionally.

"I understand fully how 'delicate' this kind of potential reunion can be, I'm rather broken myself in that regard" Hermione admitted.

"Do you really?" Neville questioned with obvious skepticism, after hearing the arrogant know-it-all tone in her voice. Seeing this Hermione back-pedaled a bit.

"I'm not taking this lightly Neville ...this is too important to me," Hermione pleaded.

"I hope you don't, because if you hurt him one more time, then the club will finnally stand united ...**against **you," Neville said in way of warning. " He done very well on his own without you …up to now …and only Merlin himself knows how Ron talked his mum into letting him come back here and open a joke shop with his brothers …instead of going back to the Burrow to live.

"When was this?" Hermione asked softly, understanding only now, how much ground she had lost with her friends.

"The first of December, but the really important date however …was a fortnight before his return. Because while Ron was in still in Germany getting his artificial limb and eye …installed, his litigation against the board of Governors and Dumbledore was being settled out of court. Ron then instructed his father to take part of his newfound gold and buy outright two properties, one of which is the old Zonko joke-shop building that we are in front of …right now."

"I won't lie to you, Hermione …Harry and Ginny aren't at all that happy that Ron's lives all alone now. His self-imposed isolation fits in nicely into what Ginny has come to call Ron's _**Martyr Complex**_. Not only does he live apart from his few remaining friends still attending Hogwarts …but also his family as well," Neville said as he followed Hermione out of the carriage only to find his friend openly staring …gob-smacked at the transformed former Zonko joke shop.

It was a two story free standing structure which stood some distance from its nearest neighbors. Two-thirds of the main level to the right of the front door was dedicated to the former Zonko joke itself …now transformed into the Hogsmeade branch of _**Weasley's Wizarding Wonders LLC**_. Its huge display window was stuffed to overflowing with a wide variety of pranking materials. The other one third of the street level of the building was dedicated to a small shop that Hermione had never noticed before, primarily because in all the previous times she had been dragged into Zonko's by Harry and Ron …the tiny shop had always stood dark and empty with a faded _**"for let"**_ sign in its small, dusty and cobweb covered display window

But that was then …it was all different now …because now the tiny shop window was now spotlessly clean, and etched into the glass in large Gothic style letters was;

**Weasley Wizard Chess, Ltd. **

Beneath it in considerably smaller …less fancy typeface was the following:

**Home office and primary Showroom for.**

**Hand made Wizard Chess Sets of the Highest Quality. **

**None better can be found anywhere on the Continent. **

**Strategy books, accessories and minor repairs offered at affordable prices.**

_**R. B. Weasley …Proprietor'.**_

Underneath this beautifully etched sign was a smaller one made of cardboard. On it were five words **…'Wanted** ..._**Shop-assistant, inquire within'**_. "But it wasn't the help-wanted sign that held Hermione spellbound. It was the sight of this tiny Wizard's Chess Shop in the same building as _**'W.W.W. LLC.**_' which truly gave Hermione pause. The truth of Ron's summer money-maker was literally right in front of her eyes …but her mind refused to make the logical connection. She saw that the two side-by-side shops had different proprietors' …for the joke shop listed Fred and George as the owners of W.W.W. - plain as day …with '_**Ron Weasley …shop-assistant'**_ listed below his brothers names …and yet still ...the meaning of what she saw before her ...totally escaped Hermione. She even wondered to herself; "_chess sets …since when does Fred and George carry non-prank items as a side-line in their joke shops?"_

Neville watched Hermione carefully as she admired the shop front and read carefully the inscriptions upon the doors and windows. "It's quiet right now, but every Hogsmeade weekend this place is absolutely buzzing with students. This shop has become the **'Place to be'** with all the sixth's and seventh years."

Hermione's curiosity was peeked. "Why? I don't understand, the number of pranksters in Hogwarts at any one time is small."

"Well, for the Quidditch Team's and their hangers-on …they come here to pester Ron about tactics and training ideas. He knows more than a dozen Madame Hooch's on that subject. Then there is always the chance that he might let slip some embarrassing story or other, though to be honest …that's pretty rare and he has to be in just the right mood to tell humorous antidotes of Harry, you and Him – the younger years of the famous golden trio. And then there is the old 'Night Club' philosophy too."

"Sorry?"

"You get enough attractive girls choosing to hang out there and you can guarantee that the boys will come swarming about like bee's chasing after nectar. And Ron is a huge hit with the girls. I think the Muggle's call it the; Florence Nightingale Syndrome …or something like that."

Hermione nodded in understanding, Ron was in their adolescent eyes a tragic and scarred hero. That kind of image did often play well with the fantasies of most teenage girls. She herself once had a couple of impulses in that direction towards Professor Lupin …when she discovered that he was a werewolf.

"I suppose that explains what Rolf was going on about, how the 6th and 7th …Girl's talk about me, huh? I'm sure with their limited understanding of back-story behind certain events …I'm seen as a classic shrew …the two-timing slag that broke Ron's heart before abandoning him to live the life of 'privilege' as a Bulgarian Princess Royal."

Neville release a small yap of laughter, after-which he looked particularly embarrassed. "You're really '_**Spot On**_' about that …so much so it's downright scary. It's more or less undeniable that many of student's at Hogwarts do not support any kind of favorable opinion of you. And yes, quite often the **facts** about your relationship with Ron have been distorted to the point of baring little or no relationship with what actually happened between you two. But primarily its due to this generally accepted **urban myth** surrounding your romantic adventures here and with Viktor ...was what formed the cornerstone of your 'legacy' here at Hogwarts. In fact …I think your name will live on here as part of the student slang …for generation's to come."

"You're being sarcastic Neville, I can tell," Hermione retorted. "So please be so kind as to explain exactly what you mean?"

"Well, you always prided yourself as being at the head of your class. In fact I remember hearing from some other Master's …that you were at one time …considered the smartest witch of your Age and that none brighter had walked through the doors of Hogwarts in close to a century."

"And?"

"Well all that intellectual effort appears to have taken a very negative spin …as of late," Neville replied with an ironic chuckle. "Female student's that prefer revising to chatting up a boy …are being regularly insulted with the derogatory term; 'Dumber than a Granger'. Or if a girl is acting a big tease, to a boy that she has no intention of dating …ever …these heartless hussies are called a; 'Hermione-Harlot'."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, unable to form any kind of answer, so Neville continued.

"In a lot of ways, Hermione, what happened between you and Ron has became a good thing for the 'average looking students at Hogwarts'. You've became a sort of ...cautionary tale to others. The Girl's are now far more reluctant to pursue the emotionally shallow …good looking, rich boy …like Draco. Your example of how popular and influential blokes turn out to be self-absorbed, idiots ...has changed the mind-set of many girls concerning what kind of boys make really good boyfriends. They now make an effort to look beyond the superficial exterior looks …and get to know the personality underneath …first. Does he share any common interests, can he be someone they can feel comfortable being around …long term.

"A really good snogger …has dropped in priority compared to someone dependable that can be supportive and make her laugh now-and-then …as Ron did for you. The boys have benefited as well …because your infamous neglect of Ron emotional needs is considered a major romantic **NO_NO** now.

Hermione looked horrified at this …but didn't deny it either

"Both genders within a couple are being more considerate to their partners these days. Hermione, I see copies of my younger self all too often walking about invisible in every hallway of Hogwarts. Shy '**nice blokes**,' that are all too often _**overlooked**_ by the girls. It used to be that if you looked like me you'd need an cash bribe to get a girl to give such a bloke …even the time of day, and when it came to going-out on a date …well …it just never happened. I don't honestly know how long this trend will last, maybe it's just a brief flash in the pan fad …I hope not, but for now ...every student I see …is looking beyond the superficial …the old hotness rating system is defunct because …"

"…Because no girl wants to end up …like me?" Hermione interrupted sadly.

The Herbology Professor nodded firmly. "Student's don't '**play the field'** anymore, Hermione. They are seeking out substance, over style. They don't allow themselves to be influence by 'statuses'. I walk down the corridor and I see a mix-match of couples in all different house-uniform's ...holding hands. It doesn't matter if she's taller then he is, or he's chubby and she's as thin as a rake. Homely or dashing, from a rich family or a poor one ...a whole lot of people are now looking beyond the superficial in search of a soul-mate and life-long happiness. And sure, your over all reputation here ...will end-up to be something that you'll never be particularly proud of, but within the walls of Hogwarts. The Granger legacy has done a lot of good."

Hermione refrained from replying and chose instead to settle her eyes towards the shop instead. She didn't feel justified to say anything. If what she did to Ron proved to be a life lesson for other's to look beyond the glitter and flowery words and instead to surrender their heart to someone worthy of accepting it …then she could live the rest of her life with the scorn that was being applied to her already fractured reputation

"Do you want me to come inside with you? Neville asked seeing her hesitation while checking the time on his pocket watch.

"No …thank you, Neville …don't you have a class to teach in less than fifteen minutes."

"Indeed I do, but what about the document? You left it in the carriage!" Neville said pointing to the parchment lying on the seat.

"There is no-way I'm going to show that bit of rubbish to Ron. It's an insult to both of us. I would however, considerate a huge favor …if you would you take it back with you and show it to the Headmistress and the Bulgarian ambassador," Hermione said in a pleading tone.

"Tell them both that hexing me over the Weasley Document …was for me …the final straw. Tell them that it is now my intention to hold a press conference tomorrow morning …wherein …I will tell the assembled reporters of the world-wide Wizarding news media of my gross mistreatment in Bulgaria and how I hold Albus Dumbledore's legal skullduggery personally responsible for the prevention of a quick and amiable resolution to my Bridal Challenge abduction."

"Don't do anything rash, Countess, Albus has weather many storms to his reputation as of late and yet he still stands firm and upright in the eyes of the really powerful people in this country," Neville warned seeing Hermione winding her-self up for a full blast of ill-temper. "Think before you act. I won't argue with your righteous wrath against those that wronged you. But working up your anger at this precise moment is seriously ill-advised. A furious woman …angry as hell at the world, hammer cocked and finger on a hair trigger. Isn't exactly …the mind set that you would desire …especially when you're about to see Ron for the first time in months?"

This honest observation brought Hermione's rapidly growing hissy-fit to an abrupt stop. "You're right you know". She conceded as she fought to regain her composure.

"Of course I'm right ...Professors of Hogwarts are always right", "Neville said calmly with wink to cover his considerable cheek. "You go barging in there …looking for a fight; and Ron will instinctively give it to you, **BUT** …is that what you really want? It's going to be hard enough on Ron just seeing you again, then pile on the fact …that you have a bum in your oven …and remember …its Viktor's child that you carry. All in all, that's a lot for him to swallow in one-go. I'm just asking you to be aware of your surrounding's and tread carefully."

Totally humbled, Hermione found herself staring at the ground chastised as Neville climbed back into the carriage.

"I'll pass on your message, Countess; I'll even send a copy by Owl to your solicitors in London," Neville said as he leaned out of the window as the invisible to Hermione Thestral began trotting the carriage back to the castle. "However …don't be too surprised if the ambassador rushes over here in an attempt to do damage control for Albus's latest misconduct."

"Thanks Neville …_**wish me luck**_," Hermione shouted and waved at the departing carriage. And then screwing up her courage, she opened …slowly …the shared front door of the two very different shops. Entering the small foyer Hermione was confronted with a glass door on her left and right …the door on the right went into the large joke shop …the door on the left went into the tiny Chess shop, which although well lit and tidy, appeared to be devoid of any customers. In between the two doors on a separating foyer wall was a large sign which declared:

OoOoOoOo

_**Customers please keep the following in mind at all times**_

_**1) Just because you don't see the shopkeeper, does not mean he can't see you. **_

_**2) There will be **__**NO testing**__** of a pranking product prior to purchase at the Hogsmeade shop. Such pre-purchase testing is done exclusively at the W.W.W. home office in Diagon Alley, London.**_

_**3) So if you open the package …you've bought the contents and all sales are final. Shoplifters will be painfully hexed …several times …to the fullest extent permitted by law …before being turned over for legal prosecution!**_

_**4) For customer assistance in the W.W.C. Chess Shop, seek out the proprietor …usually to be found working in the Joke Shop. Do not attempt to open a display case on your own, as they are heavily warded.**_

_**Thank-you**_

_**The management**_

OoOoOoOo

With a small amused smile on her face Hermione peeked into the joke shop, what she saw was what appeared to be four or five Hogwarts students shopping, most likely _**seventh years **_who unlike students of the under classes are all of age in the Wizarding world and therefore not confined to the Castle during free periods.

Hermione didn't see Ron anywhere and suddenly becoming nervous enough to desire a brief postponement of a now scary reunion. So she turned away from the shop Ron was most likely to be in …and entered instead …the quiet and peaceful Chess shop. Hermione gently closed the door behind her and then leaned against it for support, letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

And then Pushing herself away from the door …she slowly wander about the room seeing but not seeing the different types of chess sets on display in the locked glass cases that formed a …at the bottom broken "U" in the center of the room. Seeing a customer enter, the chess pieces all began to gesture and move about the boards they were on …desperately trying to get Hermione's attention but all in vain, for Hermione was lost in her thoughts.

"_Why is the prospect of seeing Ron again suddenly so terrifying?" _Hermione asked herself as she began trembling in fear of rejection. _"I've dreamed of this every night since Viktor stole me from him. I've pictured myself in his arms, fantasized that the child in my womb was his_. _Everyone I meet tells me he loves me more than life itself, even my own parents. He risked everything in a futile attempt to save me from my destiny of marring Viktor. He's my denied soul-mate, the man I love but cannot have."_

"_Coming here was a mistake, what can possibly I say to him, signing the document was my only excuse and now that's gone. How can I just walk right up to him and ask him to become my extramarital lover, when I know we can never live openly together as husband and wife …"_

"Good afternoon, Countess," said a familiar sounding voice that was trying just a little too hard to appear normal. Startled out of her musings and spinning around abruptly, Hermione let out a surprised gasp …at the sight of Ron, for the boy she remembered was gone and in his place stood a care-worn man.

"How can I be of assistance to you?" Ron said formally, his voice thick with suppressed emotion from where he stood by the doorway.

Hermione was once again at a loss for words, not even six months had passed since the last time she had seen her bridal Champion, and yet, it might as well been an entire decade in regards to the changes she saw in him. Ron had been thin and frail the last time she'd seen him, nothing like the muscular Adonis that stood in the doorway now.

The child-like boy she remembered so well was gone as well, his hair was shorter than Harry's now …neat and close cropped. His business clothing, for no better term could be found to describe his attire; was spotless …pressed slacks, dress shirt, waistcoat and Gryffindor-gold …Winsor knotted tie …done-up properly to the collar, was as far removed from Ron's casual attitude about his old Hogwarts uniform …as anyone could hope for. The pencil thin facial scar that ran down the left side of his face gave Ron a no-nonsense air of maturity that left Hermione aroused and all but speechless. Ron had grown-up, Ron was now a man, a combat veteran, the hero of stairway fight …and in Hermione's personal opinion …the sexiest wizard alive.

"Sweet Merlin, Ron …you're gorgeous!" Hermione said out loud …without intending too.

"Thank-you for saying so, Countess", Ron replied, his ears turning bright red in traditional Weasley embarrassment. "I wish I could return the compliment, but honestly that would be a lie, for you appear both exhausted and sickly pale to me. I've recently sworn an oath to never deliberately tell less than the total truth. I've never been a good liar; always get caught, unlike Ginny who tells the most unbelievable whoppers …"

"…Ron …you're rambling," Hermione said softly, interrupting him …as a small smile grew on her face.

"Am I? …sorry," Ron said apologetically. "But, let's get back to the matter at hand, shall we? What can I …as a mere shopkeeper of common birth …do for a wealthy member of Bulgaria's highest nobility, the Grande Countess Krum?

Hermione physically winced upon hearing the title

"Are you in the market for …a good wizard chess set?" Ron continued in a mono-tone "As a personal gift for your Husband perhaps …or better still …his father the baron?"

"Ron …I love you!" Hermione said, as if no longer in control of her own tongue.

"And I love you, and always will …but how we feel for one another doesn't seem to matter to the bloke upstairs," Ron said sternly as a single tear slowly ran down the right side of his face. "You're a married woman …for life …to Viktor, and you're pregnant with his child."

"**HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?**" Hermione shouted utterly shocked.

"But I am right, you are with child," Ron replied in a resigned tone.

"Yes …but how?"

"There was a prophecy made around the time you left us that stated …that the first time I saw you after the bridal duel …you would be married and in the pudding club. There is no use fighting some things, Countess. Merlin knows I tried …and failed."

"I know I'm to be Mrs. Krum for the rest of my life, Ron," Hermione said exasperated at being told the obvious. "However, with considerable effort on my part …I made such a miserable wife that Viktor chucked me over …for a more …cooperative spouse. My London solicitors and barristers are working out a permanent legal separation, which means, if you'll still have me, we could live together …in London."

"So you're free of him, that's good to hear," Ron said in an even deeper depressed tone of voice. "Have your career picked out too …I'll wager?"

"Yes …I have my sights set on becoming a magical Barrister," Hermione said with growing excitement …overlooking all the signs of resigned defeat plain as day all over Ron.

"I'm sure you'll be Brilliant at it," Ron replied with forced cheerfulness. "Let's see now ...a Great Career ahead of you, an adoring child at your feet …two out of three - isn't bad. All that's left …is for you to fall in love with some rich solicitor …an intellectual and professional peer …who perhaps plays seeker in his free time on some amateurish …after-work Quidditch team …with this bloke in place …one side of the bargain will be complete."

"What are you going on about Ron, I love you! I want you to come to London and live with me." Hermione said, but only now …seeing the defeated man standing in front of her. She became worried and more and more frightened when her offer of _**living in sin**_ seemed to so greatly depress Ron, "_what am I doing wrong_" …she wondered?

"I can't come with you Hermione," Ron said fighting to maintain any semblance of self control. "As much as I want too …my fate is to stay in this Village, living in a cottage not far from here and making my toys. For there was another prophecy that I haven't told you about, that predicts my future in great explicit detail."

"I know about you being a seer Ron …Harry told me."

"Harry shouldn't have told you that, but then again …my best mate still hasn't learned to think before he act's …I guess he'll always be an impetuous Prat," Ron protested in a sad …resigned tone. "Besides, Harry got it wrong …technically I'm not a seer. It would be far more accurate to refer to me as a paranormal medium, transmitting divine messages to the living through three non-living sprit-guides."

"Whatever", Hermione un-characteristically exclaimed …feeling very annoyed at the way this encounter was going. "Now explain to me again about this rot where we can't be together?"

"Two years from today, it has been foretold …that I will welcome a visitor in this very shop, she will be a widow and older than me …fresh from the Continent," Ron said his heart breaking all over again. "With her will be two children …sired by her deceased spouse. My fate is to marry this woman and raise her offspring …by another man …as my own."

"I know about this widow, Ron, Neville told me about her on the way over here. But need I point out …that she's not due to show up for another two years. Do you have any romantic plans in-between now and then …well do you, Ron? Do you have a bird on the sidelines to play house with …someone as a fill-in for the cuddling and snogging time …until this widow of your prophecy …shows up?" Hermione asked as if cross examining someone in the witness stand.

"Well no ...I don't" Ron explained feeling more than a bit confused. "It really wouldn't be fair to begin a relationship with someone else …knowing full well, that I have to marry this older widow woman in a mere twenty-four months."

"Are you saying for the record …that you are at present …romantically unattached?" Hermione firmly inquired …already sounding more and more like a barrister.

"Yes Damnit,"

"Then I wish to offer a counter proposal to you coming to London and living in sin with me. How about, allowing me to take on the position of Shop assistant, doing my best, beneath you." Hermione said seductively in a husky tone. "I could fulfill an urgent and pressing desire of yours, thus providing full satisfaction ...for the place-card advertisement that even now is visible behind you …in your chess shop window. As an added incentive to allowing me to service your every need …" Hermione purred lustfully, but then abruptly paused …her verbal seduction. For up to this point she had use double meaning subtlety to express her own carnal need for him.

However now that she remembered how utterly ineffectual such subtle hints had been in the past regarding Ron. Hermione switched over to a more straightforward frontal assault. "Once in place to fulfill your needs …I will be more than eager, after the shop closes ...of course …to engage in frequent unbridled sex ...with the red headed proprietor of the aforementioned Chess Shop?"

"Hermione, don't toy with me like this, you know how much I want you …"

"Then we have an accord?"

"Hermione …for Merlin's sake …be serious! I can't do that to you, I'm fated to marry this stinking widow …"

"At which time, I will become your married mistress, or common-law concubine. I've lost my appetite for social status and fancy titles, Ron," Hermione declared with a casual shrug. "You can call me your whore if you like; it doesn't matter to me …as long as I still get to share your bed now and again."

To which Ron replied by openly stared at Hermione utterly gob-smacked.

"We both are doomed to be married to other people, I'm not an idiot, Ron …I get the concept of destiny." Hermione declared softly desperately hoping to sound persuasive. "Its pure rubbish, the way the fates are treating us both and I'd prefer that some other bloke raise this European widow woman's brats, instead of you …because …_**you're mine**_ …damnit! But I'm willing to take you anyway I can get you."

"Hermione think of your reputation, think of the effect of living immorally out of wedlock with me will have on your career as a barrister?" Ron pleaded, desperately trying to get her to see reason. "What will your parents will think of you, an unwed mother living in …"

"…Bloody hell Ron …do you love me?" Hermione interrupted demanding a straight answer.

"Of course I do," was the exasperated reply

"Then take the deal, my love." Hermione all but begged. "Don't you see …I rather have two years in your arms than no time at all? Let them call me whore, slag, old salt or scarlet woman, I don't care anymore. I love you …I want you …I need you.

"…**Bloody …Hell, not another one?"** Ron said loudly …abruptly interrupting Hermione mid-plea. "Hermione, my love, listen carefully …I need you to casually make your way toward the door at the back of my shop that has the sign that says '_**employee only**_" on it. Make no sudden moves while going back there. Once inside you'll find my office to your right, enter it …lock the door behind you and as quickly as you can lie down on the floor".

"Ronald Weasley, I will do no such thing, we haven't finished talking this through …" Hermione said stomping her foot in annoyance.

"…alright Hermione …we have an accord …okay …and I'm yours from now until the crack of doom. I'll do anything you want in exchange for …just this once …doing what I ask without making a fuss? There is a hired assassin, directly behind me …just outside my shop's display window, looking in. He's here to kill me, just like the other three assassins' the Krum family has sent over here …since January.

"Hired assassins, really Ron …your putting me on!"

"No Luv …not this time! As you have no wand inside your robes that I can see …so you're unarmed as well as pregnant. You can't help me in this fight ...so please for the love of mercy turn around and move toward the back door." Ron openly begged as he slipped his right hand into his robe to take a firm grasp on his wand.

OoOoOoOo Hired killer's POV

The hired wand saw his target inside the shop, speaking to an unfortunate innocent bystander. It was really too bad an innocent life had to be snuffed out alongside his intended prey, but only a fool in the assassin's line of work left a living witness behind. So drawing his own wand out, the assassin quietly entered the chess shop, not making even the smallest noise …intending to kill first ...the fool with his back to the door.

Less than five seconds later, after a woman's scream, it was over.

OoOoOoOo

**To be continued**.

OoOoOoOo

**Post chapter notes**

Cliff hangers are a pain in the arse …aren't they?

To those few who review this tale, I read each and every one, and they have a **direct impact** on this tale. For example; one review pointed out a mistake concern the Weasley status **wealth wise** …especially in light of Sirius Black last will and testament having been read at the start of this story. All I can say is **great catch** and if you noticed I did fix it.

**Lastly;** to my favorite muse …Wayne. I didn't use all that you suggested, but then again …I never do. Still …all in all, there's a lot of you in this chapter …thanks

**Chapter post-mortem **

**Right from the off**; Hermione didn't help with the assassin because she was unarmed …Duh! So don't think little of her. Ya hear! The Krum family snapped her wand, which she hadn't had a chance to replace ...hey …she's been busy.

**Secondly**, I want no **flames** that she hasn't yet figured out that Ron's toys, are wizard chess sets … cut the girl some slack …she's gone through months of hell, been beaten, starved and emotionally overwhelmed by traditional pregnancy mood-swings …then pile-on to all of this seeing **'her'** Ron again all grown-up …as a mature man with a corresponding increase in what Pansy Longbottom called his hotness level.

Enuff said, so stay tune for next chapter …same bat time …same bat channel

OoOoOoOo

End Trans.


	27. Chapter 27

**Marriage and Inheritance**

**Chapter 27: **entitled: An unexpected Visitor

**Word count**: 11,719 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

**Author**: Billybob

**Category:** post O.o.t.P ... **AU - Alternate Universe** — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**Warning # 1**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Warning # 2**; I hate stereotypes, so don't expect my version of the Harry Potter story to have prefect little Heroes

**Pairings** will start out HP/GW but will gradually transform into being primarily; HG-RW, as the main focus … but they will earn their happy ending …believe me. There will also be loads of sub-plots with other pairings. …I love JKR to death, but as a romance author …lets just say …I feel she fumbled the Quaffle. So this will fill the couple's gap and contain a HP-GW romantic ship _**among others**_. So if I wander off and do another couple's romance, sit back and enjoy the ride!

All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven or in JKR interviews are hereby _**Null and Void**_ …unless I say otherwise.

OoOoOoOo

**Time line**: begins late July 1996 summer holiday between HP school terms 5 and 6

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write smut.

**Standardized disclaimer**: is there anyone on this planet that doesn't know who has all legal copy rights to Harry Potter, with us in fan fiction just burrowing it for our own amusement and that of our readers.

**News Flash**: I got my first **Flame**, someone who absolbloodylutly hated this tale of mine. I point this out because …constructive critics' I can take, pointing out my error's in plot is always welcomed, helpful suggestions and analyst is something I pray for with each chapter. If you can think of something to add that will make this tale better …believe me I'm all ears.

So; help me make this better …**PLEASE REVIEW**

OoOoOoOo

Roll Film

OoOoOoOo

**Begin flashback** OoOoOoOo

"…Bloody hell Ron …do you love me," Hermione interrupted demanding a straight answer.

"Of course I do," was the exasperated reply

"Then take the deal, my love." Hermione all but begged. "Don't you see …I rather have two years in your arms than no time at all? Let them call me whore, slag, old salt or scarlet woman, I don't care anymore. I love you …I want you …I need you.

"…**Bloody …Hell, not another one?"** Ron said loudly …abruptly interrupting Hermione mid-rant. "Hermione, my love, listen carefully …I need you to casually make your way toward the door at the back of my shop that has the sign that says '_**employee only**_" on it. Make no sudden moves while going back there. Once inside you'll find my office to your right, enter it …lock the door behind you and as quickly as you can lie down on the floor".

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, I will do no such thing. We haven't finished talking this through …" Hermione said stomping her foot in annoyance.

"…alright Hermione …anything you say, we have an accord …okay …and I'm yours from now until the crack of doom. But for just this once …do what I ask without making a fuss? There is a hired assassin, directly behind me …just outside my shop's display window, looking in. He's here to kill me, just like the other three assassins' the Krum family has sent over here …since January.

"As you have no wand inside your robes that I can see … so you're unarmed as well as pregnant. You can't help me in this fight …so please for the love of mercy …turn around and move toward the back door." Ron said as he slipped his right hand into his robe to take a firm grasp on his wand.

OoOoOoOo Hired killer's POV

The hired wand saw his target inside the shop, speaking to an unfortunate innocent bystander. It was really too bad an innocent life had to be snuffed out alongside his intended prey, but only a fool in the assassin's line of work left a living witness behind. So drawing his own wand out, the assassin quietly entered the chess shop, not making even the smallest noise …intending to kill first the fool with his back to the door.

Less than five seconds later, after a woman's scream, it was over.

**End flashback**

OoOoOoOo

**The Killers; P.O.V.**

OoOoOoOo

Amazingly …his target remained untouched by the killing curse …and a hole the size of the one of the hundred golden galleons inside his money pouch …had been punched straight through the near center of the assassin's chest. Unlike the killing curse where death is instantaneous, the hired killer had time enough before the angle of death claimed him …to wonder what went wrong. "_How_" he asked himself. "_Could a mere shopkeeper move that fast and kill …without hesitation. His employer had been wrong; it hadn't been an easy kill at all". _

OoOoOoOo

As the hired wands life faded away, Ron stiffly straightened-up from his bent-over combat stance and declared in a firm clear voice. **"Kiki"** …a moment later with a loud crack, a tiny female house-elf appeared.

"Oh my …oh my …master, not another one? Shall Kiki go fetch …constable Auror and the magistrate …again?"

"Yes Kiki …if you would be so kind …do that for me and come back quickly." Ron said sadly and with clear regret.

There was a loud CRACK and the house elf disappeared.

OoOoOoOo

Ron's POV

OoOoOoOo

Ron hated killing …hated it more than anything else he had ever done. And in his short, but memorable life he had done his fair share if things he didn't like doing. However, the alternative to killing as Ron had learned the hard way …was even worse, for having been nearly killed him-self …had a tendency to put one into a coma …which in turn wasted months of otherwise far more productive time producing chess sets.

Capturing a professional killer had a tendency to be easier said then achieved. And anyone who could stand before him and argue the point was obviously not someone who had ever been placed in such a predicament. Hired Killer's by the very nature of their occupation devalued life in general, even their own. Mad-Eye used to go on and on adnausum about the 'Hay-day' of the first Death Eater uprising, when the masked and hooded villains' were hopelessly outnumbered by Auror's during an attack and they knew that capture was imminent. In such cases, the DE tended to do one of two things, either go feral and throw hexes and curses …every which way …hoping to take out as many law enforcement officer's as possible, or …more often then not targeting during the melee as many innocent witches and wizards as they could to maximize terror, before turning their Wand upon themselves. After-all, Voldemort did not suffer failure very well, with the average death eater like the Spartans of Greece, it was a matter of returning baring one's shield (victory) or on it (dead). Life in Azkaban was the minimum outcome for their Evil deeds …then the very least they could do to make the price fitting to the admission. Apparently, as Ron had learned the hard way …hired killers had the same mind-set as a Death Eater when it came to being captured. Besides; he'd done that with one of the assassins the Bulgarians had sent his way, and what good had it done him?

Of the now **four** foreign hired wands that had come to his shop to kill him, Ron had gotten an in-advance **unworldly** heads-up on three of them …all prior to their arrival. His spirit guides had totally taken the surprise out of each attack, which was the key factor that made ninety-nine percent of professional hits successful. The first killer had ended up dead accidentally, due to the **'seeing the elephant'** factor, meaning Ron had never faced a professional killer before, and that first fight was …shall we say …a learning experience and a messy one at that.

When the second one showed up, about a fortnight later, in early February …a far more experienced Ron had all the required information at his disposal beforehand …such as; height, weight, clothing, method of attack weapons carried, etc. This time …Ron made full use of his unfair advantages to easily take this killer alive. His mistake, as it turned out …was in being a good citizen and turning over this Eastern European hired killer to the Department of law enforcement, a branch of the UK Ministry of Magic, because within twelve hours of arriving at the Ministry …this Killer had …instead of standing trial …hell …before he could be formally charged with anything had …all so mysteriously escaped.

Now believe it or not …Bulgarian professional assassins are clearly **not** the sharpest knives in the tray, Duller then desert spoons if you wanted Ron's honest opinion. Because this Git …rather than fleeing the country after his escape, this piece of scum decided to go right back to the village of Hogsmeade …hell bent on giving his 'contract' on Ron …another-go. Now it came as no surprise to Ron that he was not informed at any time that the Eastern European who had tried to kill him was at large again …due to a …minor bureaucratic error/mix-up according to a press release five days later.

Luna Lovegood Summerby had told him repeatedly that it would have been very easy for Ron to make political-hay out of this 'stuff-up' and maybe earn some leverage. She even offered the use of the **'Quibbler'** to raise the ruckus. But Ron knew all-too-well how these things could backfire …thanks to in large part Percy's stories of his own experience at the Ministry. Success has many fathers whereas failure is a bastard. Taking credit for the capture of a hired assassin works its way up and blame for not preventing an attack works its way down.

So the most likely outcome of **raising Cain** about a hired killer in Hogsmeade would be that some poor insignificant turnip working as a sub-clerk in some obscure cubicle in the Ministry who had only a passing influence in the event who would end up being crucified and sacked, all for the sake of keeping his 'betters' reputation intact.

Still, the fact that fewer and fewer people believed the public pronouncement rubbish that the MOM was putting out ...didn't seem to worry the Minister him-self overly much. Even when the Ministry official mouth piece …the **Daily Prophet** had made in an editorial the obvious connection between two hired wands from Eastern Europe trying to kill Ron and the diplomatic mess over the still ongoing Bridal Challenge in connection with the Granger kidnapping …the official spokesman for Rufus Scrimgeour claimed the allegation was **simply ridiculous**.

And in spite of any advanced notice from official channels, Ron was more than ready for his arrival, unfortunately in the very unfriendly fight that followed in-between the buildings in the middle of the night …while the rest of the village slept, the hired killer after a brief battle was disarmed a second time, during his transport back to the Ministry, the villain in plain sight of to Ministry personal used poison on himself rather than stand trial, which ended the second attempt on Ron's life.

After Two assassins had shown up within a fortnight of each other in the only all magical village in the UK, one would think that the Ministry would at once increase the Auror presence to safeguard the target of these attacks …and you would be naturally **wrong** …of course. The village of Hogsmeade Auror protection would remain at one and only one. Despite the repeated protests of the local Magistrate and village council, the official Ministry of Magic policy on the matter was that the crisis had passed.

Ron, not being stupid …or at-least not as stupid as others believed him to be ...realized that he was on his own. So when the third killer apparated into a small paddock, just outside the village, six days before the first of March, with the plan of sneaking into the village after dark. You can well imagine his surprise at finding his target, waiting for him, in that open field. Not wanting to risk anymore innocent lives, Ron had taken maximum advantage of his unworldly heads-up to confront this professional as far from the village as possible. Painfully aware now that capturing this killer would only mean fighting him twice, a brief bit of uneven combat ensued.

It may come as a surprise to most people ...but really good hired killers are basically …cowards …just like most Death Eater's are …come to think on it. They kill people who are totally unprepared for them and they strike from the shadows, usually from behind their victim which never has the chance to draw a wand in their own defense. So deprived of the element of surprise, and compelled into a fair fight, this third hired-wand …met his death rather quickly.

The magistrate who was also a man who saw the writing on the wall without spectacles, deliberately made no fuss over this third attack on Ron, nor did he give any extra thought as to why the fighting took place outside his village. Knowing full well by now that the Ministry wouldn't be doing anything proactive one-way-or-the-other, the magistrate made a legally binding ruling of self-defense, filed the proper paper-work and using the gold found in the killer's pocket quietly buried him.

Eight days later, just two days after his birthday, Ron faced the latest assassin, but this time without any prior warning. This unexpected killer, that Ron had only seen …due to the three hundred and sixty degree vision of his magical eye had greatly shaken Ron's nerve. Luckily for all concerned …after facing down the other three, Ron now had little trouble picking out a hired-wand without outside help. Exactly why his spirit guides had not clued him in advance this time, worried Ron a-lot …and after dispatching the latest assassin, Ron found his body to be trembling from his near-thing …shattered nerves.

That he and Hermione were still alive at that moment was principally due to three things; Mad-eye's constant vigilance philosophy which had been drilled into his head to the point of it being second nature …for one thing. Ron's magical all seeing-eye for two. And for the third …and last life saver? The tell-tail **give a way's** that easily identified a Bulgarian hired wand.

After taking out four of them, in just under three months …Ron had begun to wonder if Eastern Europe ran a school for killers that …**issued standard uniforms** to its graduates. It would certainly explain a lot if they did. Bulgaria and its long history ascension to a noble title via assassination …probably had their own guild of Wizard Assassin's. It's not like Viktor would bump into one by chance down at the local pub. They all wore the same identical black boot-length rain-slicker style robes …they all carried three wands, one at the hip, one up a shirt sleeve and one in their right boot. Each and every of them wore the same stupid wide brimmed black hat …and carried various throwing knives …two sets of **vials** of dangerous potions sewn into a small pouch stuffed into deep narrow pockets in each side of their waistcoats.

Shaken down to his core by the lack of prior warning, Ron fought to regain his own composure as he straightened-up onto unsteady feet and turned toward a shell-shocked and utterly pale faced …horrified Hermione. Having never seen death before, she rolled her eyes and abruptly fainted …dead-away. Going limp as she lost consciousness, Ron in spite of an artificial leg proved to be just quick enough to catch his former fiancée …as she collapsed.

OoOoOoOo

A loud Pop signified the return of Kiki, Ron's head-elf

The house-elf found his master exactly where he had left him, still holding the love of his life in his arms once more while shaking his head in regret, for what Hermione had just been the witness of. "The Magistrate and the village Constable are on their way Master; they thought it prudent to send for the 'Coroner' as well."

"Thank you for being so quick; Kiki and now for your next task. Could you discretely ask …Archie Archibald, the seventh year from Hufflepuff who is one of the customers in the joke shop next door …to clear out and then close the shop for me? Do this and come right back.

"Yes Master", there was a loud crack and Kiki was gone

"_Nice reflexes kid. Of coarse if it was me I would have had him down in half the time and with twice as much style,_" said the disembodied voice of Sirius Black inside Ron's head.

"So says the cocky 'DEAD' person, the bloke that was pushed into the veil and killed by a stupid stunning spell!" Ron retorted out loud

"_Ha ...ha …ha", _a different male voice chuckled_. "You know …Sirius; the boy's got a point there!"_

"_oh shut-it prongs, like you did any better against Voldemort" _Padfoot argued back.

"Will the two of you save your row for later?" Ron roared in frustrated response. "What the hell happened …I got **no** …flipping **warning** this time?"

"_Hey…don't yell at us …we weren't told about this one …the bloke upstairs muffed it not us. We left Lily's upstairs to find out what went wrong, so don't get your knickers in a twist. "_

"_Padfoot …for Merlin's sake …just shut it! The bloke upstairs doesn't make mistakes_" the unearthly voice of James Potter interjected.

"_You sure about that …are you? Then kindly explain to Ron and me; the 'Garden of Eden', the Tower of Babble and the great bloody flood?_

"_Well …besides those…"_

"You know Prongs …old Padfoot has a good point there," Ron said speaking in an unnatural calm he really didn't feel …toward the ceiling …which even Ron would admit was odd behavior for any human.

Ron had already lifted Hermione up into both of his arms and was gently carrying the unconscious girl toward his workshop in the back of the chess shop. There was an old …beat to hell couch back there. It looked all-torn-up …but it was also extremely comfortable. He gently laid her down on it and grabbed his favorite quilt to cover her. "If your boss is changing the rules of this chess game, then at the very least I deserve is to be asked if I want to continue to play."

"_The bloke upstairs has kept his side of the bargain so far, you said so yourself_." Sirius countered. "_She's free of that Prat …got a great career lined up …_"

"_Padfoot you colossal Git, how many times has Lily told us both that the big gaffer upstairs, doesn't do ruddy bargains with a tiny village shopkeepers_!" James said in an angry tone. "_This muck-up was just a singular oversight I tell you …he's a busy bloke …the boss is… and he can't oversee everything._"

"Are you saying that the death of this particular chess shopkeeper is no longer a concern of the bloke upstairs?" Ron asked in a soft resigned tone. "Are you saying that my services are no longer required?"

It was a ruddy good thing that seeing him carrying on an **out loud** conversation with him-self was nothing new for Ron Weasley's house-elves to witness on a daily bases. For he couldn't help to wonder at times what his elf-servants thought of him talking to himself …like he was doing now.

"_I said no such thing Ron, so don't go looking for trouble that's not there." _James potter said exasperated. He paused for a moment to collect him self before speaking again._ "For the sake of argument," _Prongs resumed speaking directly into Ron's mind …trying to be reasonable_. "Let's assume that the bloke upstairs didn't mucked-this-up deliberately. You not getting a heads-up in advance from us therefore …can mean only one thing. So humor you best-mates dad, and check this hired wand's pockets. If he is like the others …you'll find the customary '__**contract information packet**__' inside his robes, containing your picture and all known details of your life."_

Now Ron was really frightened …and not for himself, for his sprite guides had made it repeatedly clear that they couldn't protect with advanced warning from assassination …anyone but himself. _Assuming that Prongs was right, if the bloke up-stairs hadn't made a mistake …that meant._ Ron thought to himself and shuddered as he walked back to the display room knelt down and rifled the hired killers pockets, what he found made him shudder in dread.

"POP" Kiki was back.

"I have done as you commanded Master, The joke shop is closed is there anything else you wish?"

"**Shite" **Ron said as he read the information pack in his hands "Yes, Kiki …there is, could you send one of the other house-elf to seek-out Dobby in Hogwarts, tell him I need either Professor Tonks Lupin or Alastor Moody to come over here promptly. Once that's done also have him fetch the Hogwarts Matron, Madam Pomfrey, and ask her ever so nicely …to please come to my shop and attend upon the Countess Krum."

"Yes Master all will be done as you command, and what task do you have for me?"

Ron rose to his feet slowly, thinking hard, and the head-elf had been with his master long enough to know a plan was being formed. As the head-elf of this Weasley household Kiki knew how to give orders and more importantly how to take them.

"Kiki, I hat to ask this of you, but I need you to go to London, as my personal messenger. I can't trust the owls with this, its too bloody important. You will seek out my father at the Ministry and then my brother Bill at Gringotts, and this is what I want you to tell them …"

The battle plan was thus laid out in great detail to Kiki, and with a loud CRACK …he was off …obeyed his orders.

OoOoOoOo

**Meanwhile back at Hogwarts**

OoOoOoOo

There was a sharp rap on the closed door, a pause and then another sharp rap.

"It's open"

The door swung open in one of the small studio's attached to Professor Wallace's main classroom. Into the studio walked Gregory Goyle, age seventeen, the **graphic** **illustrator apprentice** to the eccentric part-time trade's Professor for magical art. Greg had replaced Ron as professor Wallace's second apprentice right after the Battle of the Hallway and at first Greg feared being resented for it. However as fate would have it, Greg found that he had an unexpected alley in the boy he replaced, for no one was more supportive of the change than, Ron, himself.

In the weeks between the start of term but prior to the battle of the Hallways as well as the five days immediately thereafter, before he was shipped off to Germany to be re-built. Greg had come to know, the easy-going Ron Weasley and his artistically brilliant dorm-mate Dean Thomas ...exceptionally well.

At the very start of term …assistant Professor Neville Longbottom had gone out of his way to personally introduce Greg to Ron and Dean, and then he went the extra mile by vouching for Greg's trustworthiness. Otherwise Greg's reception from the two Gryffindor's would have been a bit chilly, to say the least.

Apparently there were unexpected benefits to be found by being a close personal friend …and very distant cousin to the former Ice-Queen …Pansy Parkinson. And though he never tried to take advantage of that connection in the past, he was indeed glad it existed now. For it was in a large part this relationship and the influence that Pansy now had with Neville and because of it his vouching for Greg at the beginning of term that had opened the door to a whole new world for the Slytherin.

On Neville's **say-so** alone to his old dorm mate Ron, the apprentice Greg would eventually replace …had prompted Weasley to become so surprisingly willing to offer friendship without strings …and quick forgiveness not only to a Slytherin, but also an ex-member of the infamous **Inquisitorial Squad**.

This instant and unexpected acceptance had permanently changed Greg's entire attitude towards people outside of Slytherin. He still couldn't believe how quickly they had received him, "_Gryffindor's are so strange, so trusting ...nothing at all like my old house. And now my best friend is one of them" ..._Greg said to himself as he stood in the doorway watching his friend work on the finishing touches on his **second** …'paid commission' as an artist.

Dean's first commission had been a life size loving tribute in oil of a particular young girl. The person who had paid for the work had demanded nothing less than perfection in this Magical Portrait, and Professor Wallace had worked with Dean long hours …to make it happen. The primary difficulty lay in the fact that the subject had not sat **in person** for the artist and the entire work had been done from a series of magical moving pictures instead. Luckily, the work had not been damaged during the **Hallway Battle** and was delivered, as scheduled, two days before Christmas.

The expertise Dean had gained in working from magical-moving pictures had been an ironic god-send in regards to his second paid commission. Dean's second work as a Magical painter was a representation of the _**Strength on the Stairs**_ poem as written by Luna Lovegood-Summerby the Dowry-day widow of the late David Paul Summerby.

The life sized depiction of an actual historical event was to be done as a magical three-dimensional diorama in oil …and had been commissioned by Luna's father, Xenophilius, in the understanding that the work was to be carried out in secret …with the finished work destined to hung in the Library of Hogwarts itself …as a visual reminder of the important and yet officially overlooked bit of fighting that took place on the back stairs on September 14.

The project was an Artistic secret because the person most predominantly featured in this brilliantly executed work of magical art …would have stopped at nothing to halt all work on the project …had he known of its existence. After a bitter experience fourth year, this individual had come to shun all sources of fame with the same equal intensity as the 'Chosen one'.

Clearly visible and already magically animated, on the far left of this panoramic oil portrait …sitting on the floor with a broken arm …her shattered wand lying on the floor beside her …was the image of Luna herself. Who watched in her customary unearthly fashion …as Dean put the finishing touches on her right foot.

Most magical portraits start off as still works, with the subjects fixed in place like any Muggle painting. Otherwise, the subjects of magical paintings would quickly become bored and wander off the canvas. The tricky last step for the artist …was casting the animation spell and getting the now 'full alive' model on the canvas to **sit still** during the final touch up phase of the artistic depiction.

The painted image of Dr. Granger had found the whole thing amusing, while the ill-fated Argus Filch on the other hand …had been flattered beyond words and more than a little embarrassed about the fact …that after his mortal death, his name and painted image would live on for centuries at Hogwarts as a magical memorial of an important bit of history.

Weaving it's way in and out of Argus's feet was a magical rendition of his cat; Mrs. Norris …for Argus and his cat had not only been inseparable during life, but they also been killed within moments of the other during the fight on the stairs. These two already animated painted figures …Argus holding a spiked battle mace, with his cat wandering about at his feet …both looked somewhat bored with the proceedings …to the point where a hex was in place to prevent them from leaving the unfinished painting. Dr. Granger, the only Muggle in the magical painting on the other hand …found everything about being made into a semi-living work of art fascinating and watched with intense interest as the figure of Luna had the smug on her right foot repaired.

As the only Muggle in the last three hundred years to take part in a Wizarding battle, Dr. Dennis Alan Granger, husband to Silvia and father of Hermione …had only reluctantly posed for a series of magical photographs taken by Colin Creevey during the previous Christmas holiday, he had been frankly rather surprised when he had been told that his part in the battle wouldn't be forgotten …and was actually looking forward to the unveiling …especially at the possibility that his own painted image might bend down and speak to him.

Finally there was still un-finished depiction of '**Strength'** himself. As the central figure of the work, Ron was the biggest challenge to Dean. There was actually two sources for the image as now depicted on the canvas, one had been a remarkable magical photograph taken by Colin Creevey during the fighting, the other source …the primary source …had been taken directly from a pensive from Luna's memory.

It was this particular image as burned into Luna's memory that had inspired the epic poem …now so popular on the Continent. And it was also the first time in recent memory that a still living hero, so predominantly depicted in a life-sized magical portrait of an event officially overlooked by Ministry historians …had a painting done of him completely without his knowledge …or consent.

There stood the image of Ron, unmoving upon the canvas …bruised, battered and bigger than life …when animated the stream blood dripping down the left side of his face would actually flow …from a horrific scar that ran from hair line to chin. His irreparably damaged and spell slashed lower right appendage …would visibly ooze blood to the point that it fully soaked right trousers leg would appear wet. The Canvas-Ron was a horrific-tribute to the brave man it represented.

Every time Greg looked upon this epic his eyes always eventually searched out, found and stayed affixed to Ron. Dean had captured the emotion and the intensity of the moment perfectly. The depth of the canvas offered more to the tale then Luna's 'glorified' Pensive Memory or a 'cold' Magical Photo by Colin. This was something only an artist, a true artist could capture. And Dean was a true artist in every sense of the word. "Sweet Merlin, Dean, its bloody brilliant. Their images are so frighteningly realistic I can almost see the hexes flying," Greg said in praise from the doorway.

"Flatter …you're always saying that, Greg, each and every time you enter this room."

"I'm not begging a favor, Dean, just speaking the truth. I thought you Gryffindor's have always honored truth. There is a bloody good reason behind Professor Wallace singing your praises all over the Castle, there's none better in oil than you, old chum"

"You're saying my attempts at sculpture have been rubbish,"

"Well …yes …to be brutally honest. Stone, clay and wood is not your medium …nor is it mine …come to think on it?" Greg said with obvious cheek.

"So …How's your comic book coming along, Greg?" Dean teased.

"It's not a comic book damnit …it's a magical graphic novel" Greg snapped suddenly very angry before he realized that Dean was just poking fun ...as compared to the bitingly cruel insults and humiliating remarks that Malfoy or Nott would have thrown his way for his first professional illustration.

"I'm just pulling your chain mate." Dean said apolitically

"Yeah …yeah, I'm sorry I snapped at you," Greg replied with sincere remorse. "Slytherin's never teased in a fun way; until just recently. We would wound with cutting remarks …and then close in for the kill. **Take no prisoners** was a favorite motto of Professor Snape …may he burn in hell."

"That was the old Slytherin, mate," Dean said with a smile

"That's true …thank Merlin,"

"Otherwise your girlfriend wouldn't give you the time of day

"Don't I know it … anyroad …I'm willing to wager that '**Dragonheart's Stand on the Stairs'** the true and authorized **graphic novel** rendering of the epic poem; '**Strength on the Stairs'** will be finished and on the newsstands long before your painting is done.

"Ouch …touché …old chum. You're getting too good at these teasing comebacks", Dean retorted with a smile.

I can also see that you haven't animated Ron yet," Greg said changing the subject abruptly. "Better still …have you figured out how you're going to prevent him from just walking out of frame the moment you do?"

The painter stood back and from his work and allowed his own eyes to travel up and join Greg's to where his was looking before replying. "Honestly, I haven't figured it out …just yet," …Dean said in a worried tone. "If this Ron is anything like the one we both know and 'love' …and he probably will be. We'd be lucky if at the official unveiling he doesn't shout insults at the guests".

"I meant to ask you about that, Ron doesn't seem as hot-blooded as he was before losing the leg …have you noticed?"

"He still has his temper, Greg, it just takes loads more to set him off now".

"Like making a huge painting with him as the central figure ...that he knows **nothing** about?"

"Yeah, that would certainly do it? I just wish I could somehow find a way to ask Granger, to put in a good word for this artistic portrayal. She was the only person aside from Harry …that I know of ...who could ever make Ron do things that he was otherwise extremely reluctant to do. I bet if she asked him to do it, or better still …if she chatted-up his painted image, she'd be able to convince the painted Ron to do this …for prosperity's sake."

Riiiggghhhttt, …prosperity's sake …Gotcha

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Dean, you're not doing this for 'Prosperity', or because your being 'Commissioned' to do it. You've obviously put your heart and soul into this piece, a bloke would have to be blind not to see it. Your problem is that the old Ron that was desperate for fame which has nothing to do with Potter …is long gone. The Ron of today takes pains to avoid notoriety in any form …primarily I think …due to being overly self-conscious over his war injuries. I still have a bit of a stiff leg from the battle myself and I'm self-conscious about it as hell …and you have that scar down your back …so when was the last time you went-about without a shirt?"

"We all have some kind of scar from the war, Greg" Dean admitted sadly.

"Yeah, but when was the last time you joked about being **half-a man** because of it. I heard Ron mumble that under his breath last time I went to him for dating advice."

"Bullocks, Greg," Dean retorted, "How can half a man set the example for our generation as a successful small business owner. He's also the friendliest and most outgoing shopkeeper I've ever met.

"Yeah …you're preaching to the choir, Dean." Greg replied with a shrug. "Besides, Pansy says he has a brilliant mind for Business. But have you also noticed that every thing he does now …is understated …deliberately low-key, so as to not draw attention to himself.

"You got that in one ...mate," Dean said, "With his reaction to the Battle of the Stairs being the best example. The old Ron would have loudly demanded recognition for what he'd done that day, but instead …he now downplays his role in the whole thing, while singing the praises of that Muggle Dentist father of Granger and the janitor …Argus Filch. Over and over he has asked us, no …begged us …to swear a vow …not to mention his part of the fighting.

"Luna Summerby got around that promise by showing her appreciation in her epic poetry, by not mentioning him by name." Greg replied with an admiring chuckle. "With you and me …my friend, reduced to using our artistic talent's …because our tongues' are silenced by our promise to a friend. When you heard that there was a possibility that Luna's poetry would be put to canvas … Dean, I've never seen anyone, and I mean …ANYONE, pursue a art project so desperately. You wanted this gig so badly that frankly I think everyone was scared stiff to stand up against you for it. Luna told the world through her clever rhythms, I'm doing the same with my illustrations and you're telling it through your oils."

"Am I really that transparent?"

"Only to those who know you, old chum. So, yeah …Pretty much."

"Well as transparent as I am, it all remains academic if I don't have someone to 'sweet-talk' Oily Ron there into co-operating with the theme of the piece, does it?"

"Did you try either of the Potter's?"

"The King and Queen of Pranks …don't be daft, I have asked their help every day for the last month, and got shot down every time. Ever since the war, those two have set out to break Fred and George record at pulling off successful practical jokes. After spending five years worried that each day might be his last, I can understand …to a point, Potter's wanting a-bit of a lark. However, the Chosen-One has gone over the deep end, with these non-stop pranks …he told me just this morning that, he was done with political intrigue, especially when it comes to pushing fame onto his reclusive best mate."

"I thought Harry and Ron were tight?" Greg asked confused.

"They are, but Harry has no interest in doing anything more for the Wizarding world once Granger is set free. He said to me in charms class just a few hours ago …that he's done his bit …and doesn't give a rat's arse as to how History portrays him or Ron …in fact, he also whole-hardily endorsees Ron's fanatic shunning of historical fame. These days …all Harry wants to do is live life to his fullest, have fun and snog Ginny. No …my best bet is still with that slag Granger …after all …who of the golden Trio was most obsessed with History …as in **Hogwarts a History** being her favorite book

"Well then …you're in luck, mate. Rumor has it that the Countess Krum is at this very moment visiting a …'certain' …joke shop in Hogsmeade,"

"Hermione is back in the UK …and she's gone to see Ron?" Dean growled in surprise and then the tone of his voice changed to anger. "Bloody 'ell. That doesn't bode well at all. As much as I'd like her help, I think it would be better for all concern ...if Granger just left him alone?"

"Oi, what's this you say? Isn't that particular bookworm harlot a fellow Gryffindor? Where's the old closing ranks bit …the **'Us' **against** 'them'** mentality …that my Hogwarts Dorm-houses was famous for?" Greg asked as a joke.

"Unlike the official Slytherin's policy of last term, as preached by the right-reverend for the God Hades …Snivellus Snape," Dean said with a sneer of contempt. "When we Gryffindor's see a piece of living rubbish; someone downright evil like Draco …bribable like Dumbledore …or a heartless Weasley cock-tease like Granger …we don't defend it, hide it, or make excuses for it. We simply kick it to the curb where it belongs."

Greg took a step back, raising his hands, palms out in the universal sign of no intentional hostility. "Hold on …what's with the double standard," Greg said pretending to be confused. "One second you're wishing for Granger's help to manipulate the oil Ronniekins and the next your bad mouthing her."

"Pigs, my friend …are ugly things that live in mud and their own feces'. In many ways there are utterly disgusting …when alive."

"And your point is?"

"Where a live pig is disgusting …they still have there uses, for you see …a dead pig gives us barbeque ribs, bacon and ham …"

The former Slytherin bad-boy lowered his hands and nodded in understanding at the rational of his friend's _'artistic temperament'_. "So you're saying that although Granger is a manipulative, heartbreaking, gold digging old-salt …she still has her uses." Greg said with a smirk.

"Spot-on Greg, you got that in one."

"So how about you and I …sneak over to the three W's right now and have a nice little 'imperious' chat with **Hermione the Harlot**."

"That would be bloody brilliant, boys …except for one little thing …with your luck you'll both get caught, right from the off …sure as blazes," A soft feminine voice declared firmly from behind Greg. "As of five minutes ago, our beloved Headmistress McGonagall ordered the Castel into full lockdown mode."

Suddenly two slender arms slipped around Greg's waist from behind, and a stern feminine voice declared; "are you really plotting to sneak out of the Castle to see the Hermione-harlot Mr. Goyle …or are you going to see that bar-maid hussy at the **Three Broomsticks** …well are you?"

"Now …Lav-lav …my sweet girl ...can't I do both?"

"No"

"Like some dimwitted buxom pub-girl could ever hope to hold a candle to you? Venus herself would rebel at the mere suggestion. It's just not possible for anyone to be more beautiful …even with beauty-enhancing magic." Greg said playfully as her turned around to face Lavender with a smile of pure love and affection that grew on his face upon seeing his girlfriend again.

"Greg, honey …you don't need such overdone flattery to get into my knickers", Lavender Brown coyly replied almost purring, "Mainly-because …I'm not wearing any?"

"Right from the off …Lavender; **TOO MUCH INFORMATION**," Dean shouted holding out an arm as if to hold off the '**Raw Lust'** emanating from girls aura in waves. Secondly …will the two of you …please …get a room? Greg … for mercy's sake …can't you tell that your filly is in heat?"

"Actually Deano, we just trashed Greg's room …the sheets are rumpled and soaked with sweat", Lavender semi-boasted with pretended pride. "Could we use you bed …for a tumble or two, after all **seven** helpings of anything …has always been my lucky number?" Lavender joked as a prank with zero modesty. "Don't look so shocked Dean-o-kin's …it's not my fault that you artist types are carnally irresistible".

"Tell that to Terry Boot" Dean replied with bitter regret.

"Is the honeymoon over then?" Greg asked his now openly bi-sexual friend.

"I don't understand why Terry can't comprehend that I like men **and** women equally." Dean said in a confused tone.

"Dean …my friend," Greg replied as he tried to put it in a nice way. "I've told you before, it's not your bisexuality that upsets Terry; it's your playing the field that's put a twist in his y-fronts. He's not the type to **share**, that's all."

"We're all too young to settle down; we just won a costly war. In this I agree with Harry one hundred percent. I want to enjoy life to the fullest, free of menace of the Death Eater's. Seamus feels the same way … a lot of people do. You **settle down** types are in the clear minority about this." Dean said passionately.

"No one is going to disagree with that, the whole country went mental when Riddle fell," Greg said smiling in memory of the nearly week long …nation wide party that embraced the entire United Kingdom.

"It's just that some of us feel drawn to the joys of a monogamous relationship with one very special person," Greg said looking at Lavender in a way that sent shivers of delight down her spine. "My guess is …that Terry wants to be a committed relationship as much as I want that with Lav."

"Commitment is a form of middle-class romantic imprisonment and is therefore vulgar and obscene," Dean said as if arguing the point was foolish.

"To each his own" Greg retorted as his girlfriend lustfully and literally dragged him off toward the nearest broom cupboard.

**OoOoOoOo **

**Greg's POV **

**OoOoOoOo **

As he vigorously snogged and fondled the Gryffindor love of his life, Greg couldn't help but feel happier than at any other time in his life. The Hogwarts of March 1997 was a fare different place than the Hogwarts of prior to September 1996, where old blood-prejudices and out-of-date stereotypes ran amuck. Now such silliness was being discarded right, left and center. For Greg personally it felt **so good** to be on the winning side for a change, there were no words to describe it. Siding with Pansy's **pro-Longbottom faction** within Slytherin had to have been the smartest thing he'd ever done.

Not only had Greg saved from the bite of a werewolf the girl he'd fancied for years, a girl who had shown her gratitude in just about every broom-cupboard and empty classroom in Hogwarts. His stand against evil and by extension his sadistic father …had provided some measure of protection for his Spanish-born mother when the general public's overwhelming urge for vengeance against Death Eater families hit its peak.

It was odd feeling to be considered a **good** Slytherin, one of the select few now openly welcomed into the common rooms of **all** the other three great houses without the slightest misgivings. Now out from behind Draco Malfoy's evil shadow Greg found himself on the receiving end of friendly waves instead of hexes as he walked the hallways of Hogwarts. He had also come to greatly enjoy the positive attitude that now saturated the entire school since the battle …due in no small part …to the loads of cross-house dating going on …a trend that had enjoyed a huge burst of popularity once the school had reopened its doors.

As Pansy had correctly predicted, more than half of the pure-blood abusers of Slytherin girls had found it extremely prudent to transfer to other Wizarding schools operating in Eastern Europe, before Hogwarts reopened …Draco having had lead the way in this desertion of the old Slytherin house. With those few abusers that remained being treated like lepers that had an incurable sexually transmitted decease. This was not done as part of any official sanctioned punishment, but rather by the free will choice of girls that didn't want to be treated like reproductive property.

When what had happened to them had spread …by **word of mouth** and the news of their abuse reached the ears of the student body as a whole, every single girl without exception made the effort to shunned the remaining abusers totally. When the truth eventually came to the notice of the parents of these girls, several dowry day arranged marriages where abruptly canceled using the **Granger Law**.

Greg frowned as he recalled the negative backlash against all boys from Slytherin during November and December, while several public based attempts were mounted to close Slytherin house for good. It had been due mainly to the actions of the pro-Longbottom faction of sixth and seventh year Slytherin's like Greg that stopped these self-righteous fanatics.

There had been dark-days for anyone who came from Slytherin during the Christmas holiday, even for the women. It had taken the pro-active stance of Neville Longbottom and the Chosen One …Harry Potter …during a series of press conferences over the Christmas holiday that to an extent …somewhat beat back the anti-Slytherin mind-set of the general public.

The biggest surprise for Greg came in January when the headmistress named a head boy to replace the fallen; Norvel Wilkie Twonk, who'd bravely perished during the hallway fighting …the honor had gone …to the shock of many …to a Slytherin, a tormented and physically abused Half-blood boy …by the name of; Rupert Grint, who along with his cousin Radcliff …had fought alongside Neville Longbottom when the fighting was the heaviest. Looking back on it now, Greg could have been more pleased when the Head-Girl since September …Robin Lynn Demelza, a half-blood …Hufflepuff, herself. During the post dinner announcements, just hours before the fist Hogsmeade weekend after school had resumed, who had boldly stood up and in front of the entire school loudly declared her intentions to ask out on a date the newly appointed and highly embarrassed Head-boy. They'd been a very devoted to one another couple …ever since.

**OoOoOoOo **

Greg's reflections on the past came pretty much to an end …when he felt Lavender boldly unbuckle his belt, unzip his trousers and yank them …and his Y-fronts **downward**. Apparently his girlfriend was done with just joking about having sex …and had decided that it was time for the next step forward in their relationship.

Ron had advised Greg not to put any pressure on Lavender to do anything she wasn't ready for and heeding that advice had cost Greg loads of cold showers, not that he in truth minded all that much. Because if there was any girl in the world worth a load of blue ball cold showers ...just to make sure she didn't feel pressured, then it was his Lady-Love.

"When a girl's ready for **'that'** she'll let you know," Ron had told him during a visit to the joke shop. "If a girl is told in advance by her boyfriend ...that he is letting her take the lead on sex, as much as that can be frustrating, in the long run it can pay major dividends in cooperation. Being a bloke from Slytherin you're going to be looked upon with suspicion anyway …due the abuse done to girls by your male house mates.

"Now I know it really bites to pay for the sins of others, especially when you haven't committed the sin yourself," Ron had said with total sincerity. "But if you really care for this girl, proving to her that she is more to you than just a quick shag is the best way to go.

As Lavender lower herself down in front of Greg, his last conscious thought before oral pleasure overwhelmed him …was; "Respecting a girlfriend, **ROCK's.**"

**OoOoOoOo**

**WWC Ltd. Workshop/office.**

**OoOoOoOo**

Hermione fought back the bile rising in her throat. She was having another nightmare, in which Viktor had forced the lust potion down her throat again, she fought the effects as she always did …the best she could but it only slowed and dulled her growing arousal. She was helpless, naked and spread out on a king sized bed awaiting another brutal mounting by her less than gentle husband. He body betraying both her heart and her mind.

Suddenly …as if the pause button had been pushed on a Muggle DVD player, the action **froze in place**, for there stood a starker's Viktor in mid-step …his right foot lifted slightly into the air with his rigid manhood stabbing out from his body like a dagger.

"_He is far less …impressive than I imagined_," a disembodied woman's voice said with a chuckle.

"Hello …who's there?" Hermione said puzzled and more than a little scared.

"_I'm sorry my dear …but I can't show myself, it's against the rules you know. Generally speaking we aren't allowed to intervene with the living; we are however, within certain limitations allowed to protect our soothe-sayer_."

"Soothe-Sayer? That's an ancient term to describe a seer, it translates to 'truth teller' Hermione said in her standard 'I know the answer' classroom voice …as she tilted her head down and saw a small-white-glowing oval orb floating within mere inches of the naked Krum groin area and just as quickly averted her eyes elsewhere. She didn't want to see that piece of Viktor's anatomy by force, let alone by choice

With a teasing and curious tone, the female voice spoke out a question that she herself had ask many hundreds of times since her 'nightmare' began_. "If this pathetic tool is fully erect, why did you sleep with him more than __**once**__?"_

Flustered at her own place in this frozen and tormented memory, Hermione replied in a sharp …snappish tone. "He said his was bigger than most men and with no one else to compare him too …**at the time** …" Hermione began only to be interrupted.

"_But if this is __**'big'**__ then your Ronald in comparison is, well, how can I say this politely …without coming off as some …,"_

"I would rather you wouldn't, alright? Yes, I know …there is simply no comparison. One's a pony the other's a stallion. And, yes, Ron is certainly on the though-bred side of the equation, but I didn't know **that** until we became intimate. Besides, Ron isn't exactly **huge**, meat-stick wise. The length of his erect manhood is only a two and one-half centimeters above the average fifteen centimeters that most men can boast off." Hermione said surprised beyond understanding at her own sexual candor to this ethereal voice.

"_You actually measured it …oh my lord …aren't you a naughty little witch,"_ the disembodied voice chuckled softly. _"I had heard that the bookworm types were actually volcano's of unbridled lust simmering under a deceptive prim and proper exterior."_

"Watch out for the 'studious' ones, yes I've heard that urban legend as well." Hermione replied with a tiny knowing grin. "However as every legend has some bases in actual truth, so it is indeed possible …that underneath every Liberian lies a barely contained nymphomaniac. Under the right circumstances the succubus in every bookworm can break free."

"_That brings us back to the issue of stimuli ...does it not? And I can't help but notice you have failed to make a girth comparison, between Viktor the pencil-dick and your Ronald. Unless you're one of those girls …that delude themselves into thinking that size in a man's equipment …doesn't matters."_ The orb declared with a vocal sneer.

"It doesn't, not really …for there are extremes in both directions …too large and too small," Hermione began to automatically lecture …now oblivious to her very odd surroundings. "The really important thing is how a man-tool is utilized, the techniques employed, the dedication of the craftsman behind it …at brining the peak of satisfaction to the item being serviced."

"_And in a side by side comparison …where satisfaction is the primary concern, which then cum's out …on top, the garden hose or the city water main?"_

"Ron does without doubt …but even without the **extra** girth, it's the man, not the tool that makes me love him. Arousal can be sated in ways other than intercourse …good looks fades, but a kind and giving man, devoted and loyal is more gratifying in the long run …than a quick slap and tickle with the best hung …sexiest beefcake in the world." Hermione declared with total sincerity.

"_Good answer Countess, you've passed muster with me. My **deer** husband and the dog wanted to see you in my stead, but considering your current state of undress, the dog would have been far too distracted by your exposed goodies to convey the entire message in any understandable form"._

"Message …what message, this is all a dream …isn't it," Hermione objected.

_"Actually this is an **'interrupted'** nightmare, which will resume …I regret to say …the moment I'm done. People rarely remember dreams, Hermione …but nightmares they can recall …all of it …from beginning to end. We are counting on you remembering this particular message. For you see, your Ronald to safeguard you yet again …is attempting to change destiny for a second time. __He wants to send you and your parents to Australia, under the protection of a very strong __**'Fidelius Charm'**__; in fact …he is arranging it all …as we speak. You'll have new names, a new Gringott's bank account in Australia with one hundred and twenty-thousand galleons in …part of that horde of gold came from Ron empting his own bank account to provide you with Muggle's call a grub stake. Your Friend Harry chipped in two galleons for Ron's one, but of course that doesn't put even a dent in Harry's overall net-worth. My boy's motivation, I regret to say is to get you out of the UK for good. Ron on the other hand is doing this solely to protect you ...and do I need to tell you why?"_

"But I don't need protection, he does! There have been four assassins in Hogsmeade; Viktor and his family must have sent them all to kill, Ron.

"_That's incorrect …Countess, only three of the hired wands were sent to kill Ron, the last one came here to kill …__**you!**_"

"Me?"

"_Yes …you were told of lineage assassinations' were you not? Krum's third wife has indeed conceived a son, although the seed was not of his loins. As no one in the Krum family are aware that Viktor's first cousin has been shagging his neglected third wife. The Baron sees you and your __twin daughters__ as the only things standing in the way of this male heir becoming Baron." _

"**Twins**?" Hermione said shocked. "I'm having twins?"

"_Yes, you are. But right at this moment they, and yourself, are in incredible danger. And Ronald is doing his best to ensure that the three of you make it through all of this alive. Please listen carefully, for my time with you is almost up. There is another way, one Ron hasn't figured out as yet, besides shipping you and your parents off to Australia to safeguard you and your children from hired killers. When you awake, you will find yourself stretched out on a battered couch in Ron's workshop behind his Chess shop. Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts matron will be in the room watching over you, so don't be alarmed". _

"_Arthur Weasley …Ron's father, has arranged for three Muggle passports under the name of __**Watson**__ and two port-keys. Bill, who is Ron's oldest brother, has …'under extremely loud protest' …all but totally emptied Ron's Gringotts account. Under Ron's instructions Bill has exchanged part of the galleons for Muggle pounds, and has used his goblin contacts to have your parent's house emptied of furniture and personal belongings. He has also arranged for your family home to be put-up for sale, though a real-estate broker connected to Gringotts ...as well as their share of the tooth business to be sold to their dental associates and partners. _

"_Arthur Weasley has already used one of the port-keys to bring his son Bill …your parents and your barristers up here to Hogsmeade, to represent your interests. They are presently talking amongst themselves in the __**W. W. C.'s**__ display room. The other port-key Arthur made is used exclusively for international travel and that is the one that will take you and your parents directly to the Australian Ministry of Magic. Ron's 'Grande Plan' is to hide you under a magical variation of the Muggle criminal witness protection program …"_

"I won't go …I can't go! I still have so much I need to repair with Ron, with Harry and Ginny … with everybody. I can't just leave like some coward or thief in the night, looking out for only myself." Hermione said in a stubborn tone.

"_For goodness sake, you're going to become a mother, Countess. Those babies, as tainted as they probably are from any genuine act of love that came about in their creation. Require you to be their mother. And believe me, Hermione, if there is one thing I know better then most it is the power of a mother's love. Your head may resent this course of action, but your heart will comply."_

"But everyone …"

"_You're forgetting the fact that with Ron and Arthur being the __**sole exceptions ...**__almost everyone else within five kilometers' of Hogwarts believes that …in the long run …Ron would be better off …without you."_ The disembodied orb said sternly.

"Then how do I stop this, how can I make him and everyone know that we are meant for the other. How can I get him to open up and trust me **again**? I don't want him to live his life without me, because I **CAN'T** live mine without him. I need him like I need oxygen. I want to stay with Ron!" Hermione asked horrified

"_Are you sure …you really want to? Ron's plan is brilliant, you and your family will be safe; your secret keeper will be a non-corruptible Australian which means the killers will never be able to find you. Once your children are born a charmed alarm will __go off__ thus informing your UK barristers to begin legal proceedings to gain the right of the Title of Baroness for your daughters …according to the inheritance stipulations of your marriage contract. Only as the lawfully separated spouse of Viktor Krum can your offspring challenge Bulgarian Law of inheritance. _

"But they'll have to hide from hired killers all there lives?"

"_That's true, but when you try to change centuries of injustice for the women of Bulgaria …certain sacrifices must be made."_

"**No** …I refuse to get them killed just to change another countries stupid law" Hermione said with stone cold determination. "Is there no other way …besides going into hiding for the rest of my life …to safeguard my children?"

"_Of course there is, or I wouldn't be here. And the key to it all is …the only man living in Scotland right now that would happily lay down his life to protect yours."_

"Ron?"

"_Of course Ron, what other Soothe-Sayer do you know?"_

"Is there even a tiny chance for me to take the place Ron's destined widow and be with him forever?"

"_Of course there is a chance of that, but the price for you will be very high,"_ the orb declared firmly. _"Are you willing to give up everything you have now? The massive Krum wealth …the title of Baroness for your children …and giving up all that will leave without hired tutors', child support, leaving you virtually penniless …an all but literal barefoot and pregnant __**breeder**__ of a massive horde of red haired girls"._

"**Yes** …yes …**yes,** that's what I want, that's what I need, him …and only …him. Oh sweet Merlin Please. I'll give up anything for that fate", Hermione pleaded desperately.

"_Alright then, to become Ron Weasley's woman …just do the following three things …__**One**__: tell as many people that you can that you absolutely __**HATE**__ the name …__**Emma Watson.**__ That was to be your undercover name in Australia and by telling loads of people about it …render's it useable. They'll have to come up with a whole new identity for you and your parents and that will delay your departure considerably. _

"_**Two**__: the Bulgarian ambassador will be outside the shop standing in the street, insisting on speaking with you. Naturally your gut reaction will be to tell him to sod-off, but you must resist that reaction. Invite him into the room, he'll renounce Dumbledore's skullduggery and offer up the document that you saw and approved of ...back in London. _

"_This agreement will be a far more acceptable to you and to Ron …but you must act __**reluctant**__ to make the offer to Ron, especially now that __**you know**__ all about Barcelona Spain. You must be as arrogant as possible with the ambassador and your barristers asking …point blank …about the legal ramifications of what happened seven days ago in Spain …and how it will effect the proposed settlement. Act as if you know everything in a general sense while demanding specific details from him …Remember …__**Barcelona Spain …seven days ago**_

"But what happen in Spain?" Hermione asked.

"_No time to explain now," the orb snapped irritated. __**Third**__ and finally: your Wizarding Barristers will be standing directly behind your parents when you when they enter the room. From these learned men you need to ask a vitally important question of Wizarding Law."_

"Marriage law?"

"_No, Hermione, you already know more about wizarding Marriage than most currently practicing magical solicitors. I'm referring to the exact moment when a witch or wizard gains his or her legal identity …it doesn't happen at conception as with Muggle's …for that date is uncertain, nor is paternity implied by who the woman is with during the pregnancy. You __**must**__ know …with absolute certainty …what would happen to a pregnant widow who remarries before her child is actually born. You could find the answer …extremely enlightening."_

"So I do I have a chance for happiness with Ron?"

"_This was supposed to have been a no brainer for both of you. However my __**deer **__spouse and his mongrel dog mucked it up with a stupid play on words __**prank**__. Ron done his bit of suffering and so have you, but Ron the Git is still exceptionally thick when dealing with romance …bloody brilliant in chess …ruddy oblivious with women. Ron__'s really a great bloke but he doesn't know when his chain is being pulled. You'll both get __**one last opportunity**__ to grab the brass ring, so listen carefully. All the pieces of this unworldly prank puzzle will be laid out in front of you and you'll need all of your intellect prowess to put them together in the right order …do you understand?"_

"Yes …But?" Hermione began.

"_No, my time with you is up. I'm bending major rules just chatting with you."_

"Alright …thank-you from the both of us,"

"_In the end, however …it will require a __**free will choice**__ …an act of aggressive Gryffindor courage __**on your part,**__ Hermione …to get you the man you want. Being passive didn't win me the __**deer**__ husband I desired …I had to act like a cavewoman, knock him in the head with my club and drag him back to my bed and ravish him a few times before he accepted his fate. __The same goes __**even more so**__ for you …faint heart doth not win the shy __**black knight**__ chess piece that you've fancied since fourth year. You're a modern woman Hermione, you want something don't wait for it to come to you …__**gab onto it**__ with both hands and never let go."_

The glowing orb faded and the nightmare resumed. Viktor move over to the bed, climbed up onto the mattress and forced Hermione's legs apart, naturally she screamed in terror …and woke up.

OoOoOoOo

TBC

OoOoOoOo

Post chapter notes,

Sorry this update took so long, my dog ate my homework.


	28. Chapter 28

**Marriage and Inheritance**

**Chapter 28: **entitled: _**"let the joyous news be spread"**_

**Word count**: 7,731 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

**Author**: Billybob

Category: post O.o.t.P ... AU - Alternate Universe — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**Warning # 1**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

OoOoOoOo

**Premise of this story; **This tale is centered on two primary themes –

**One**, the JKR _**discarded**_ premise of 'inner-house unity' and the strange notion that - _**not all - **_Slytherin's are evil Death Eater …wannabe's.

**Time line**: begins late July 1996 summer holiday between HP school terms 5 and 6

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write smut.

**Standardized disclaimer**: is there anyone on this planet that doesn't know who has all legal copy rights to Harry Potter, with us in fan fiction just burrowing it for our own amusement and that of our readers.

OoOoOoOo

Roll Film

OoOoOoOo

Flash back begins

"But in the end …it will require a **free will choice** …an act of aggressive Gryffindor courage **on your part** Hermione …to get you the man you want. Being passive didn't win me the husband I desired …I had to act like a cavewoman, knock him in the head with my club and drag him back to my bed and ravish him a few times before he accepted his fate. The same goes for you …a faint heart doth not win the shy **black knight** chess piece that you've fancied from first year. You're a modern woman Hermione, you want something **gab it** with both hands and never let go."

The glowing orb faded away and the nightmare resumed. Viktor move over to the bed, climbed up onto the mattress and forced Hermione's legs apart, naturally she screamed in terror …and then …she woke up.

Flash-back ends

OoOoOoOo

Hermione's eyes with a startled gasp, snapped open …her body violently arching off the couch as if reacting to electro-shock. A surprised Madame Pomfrey at her side, abruptly pulling away a bottle of smelling salts from her patient's nose. 'Well …well," the nurse exclaimed, "that was unexpected."

"Where am I?"

"You were having a nightmare dear, and as to the question of where you are. You are presently in the backroom office-workshop of the WWC ltd. A Chess-shop owned by your friend Ron Weasley …which is located in northwest corner of the village of Hogsmeade Scotland." The Hogwarts Matron declared firmly. "I thought I warned you against stressful situations earlier this morning? It's not good for your…"

"…Twin baby girls?" Hermione quickly interrupted to confirm a nightmare vision.

"Yes …your twin daughters," the Matron began only to stop mid-sentence …shocked beyond words. "hold on, I don't recall telling you more than confirming your pregnancy; the test for multiple births wasn't confirmed until **after** you left the castle."

"But I am having twins …yes?

"That's correct Countess",

"Are my parents and barrister's here, along with Arthur and Bill Weasley?"

"Yes they are, but how did you know that?" The matron asked amazed.

"A little birdie told me," Hermione coyly told the older woman. "_My interrupted nightmare visitor spoke the truth. So I still have a chance." _She said to herself as she swung her weak legs toward the floor in an attempt to stand up.

"And where do you think you're going? You lay back down this instant," the Matron ordered. "You're far too weak to be moved, or I'd have had you magiced back to the hospital wing already".

"I can't simply lay-about while I have so many important things to do", Hermione said in stubborn grim determination. "My entire future depends on it."

"Whatever these things are let me assure you …they can wait until later," Madame Pomfrey declared just as firmly drawing out her wand and pointing it at Hermione. "Or better still they can be brought to you." Madame Pomfrey said as she recalled …all to well how difficult it was to get any of the golden trio to rest …so she decided to be firm for the twin babies sake. "If you behave a good patient should and rest on that couch voluntarily; I might be inclined to fetch-in your parents to speak to you.

"As a counter-proposal compromise …how about this?" Hermione replied calmly. "I'll do as you ask …and lay still …in exchange you bring in my barristers as well as my parents to speak to me. I can do most of what I must from this couch …if necessary."

"You'll stay still?"

"I won't move a muscle. I promise"

"Done" and with the agreement made …the nurse left the room.

"Countess, can I assume that we have a plan?"

"Who said that?" Hermione demanded of what appeared to be an empty room. "Harry is that you under the invisibility cloak?"

"Honestly …don't be daft of course I'm not Harry …and before you panic, take a look above the workbench on the wall opposite to the couch you're on and tell me what you see?" Looking across the room Hermione couldn't help but gasp again, for there in a large frame above the workbench was a life sized rendition of herself, in a modest summer-dress her hair let down. The Hermione in the painting appeared to be angry. "Well Countess, I'm waiting? Do **we** have a plan or not?"

"You're me?"

"Oh that's brilliant, spot-on Countess, you got that in one. Your powers of deduction haven't slipped …**of course** I'm you, or to be more precise, I was you. The way you were during that brief span of time when **'we'** couldn't keep our hands off of **'our'** Ron. You remember …that happy time …don't you …last spring, here at Hogwarts, when **we** actually fit into this dress? Before …you got ...scared …and ran away from his love," the portrait literally growled.

"okay, I admit I mucked that up big-time. But …how is this possible, I never posed for …"

"…**We** were in love with Ron at the time and therefore oblivious to our surroundings." The portrait interrupted. "**We** wore this dress to the last Hogsmeade weekend of last term, and Colin Creevey took loads and loads of candid …**discrete** magic pictures of **us** and Ron enjoying the day. This portrait was made from those photographs. It captures **us** in a moment of time, a tiny time-frame when **we** loved Ron with both of **our **hearts, a moment in history that **my** Ron cherishes above all others. I have watched him night after night since he got **me** for Christmas …sobbing in remorse over the one bloke against the other jealousy games that you played with **our** Ron", the portrait snarled in clear disgust. He loved **us **back then, and your marriage to Viktor has been slowly killing him."

"I know …I know," Hermione said as tears of regret poured down her cheeks. "I was the worst kind of fool. I played a stupid childish game and paid a heavy penalty for my mistake. I've learned loads in the experience …which means **portrait sister** …I know what I want now. I want to live for the rest of my life …in the **happy-time** that you represent in oil …and I'll move heaven and earth to get it. So yes …I have a plan to get him.

"Good …I'll be watching."

OoOoOoOo

"Hermione honey, who are you talking too?" Silvia Granger asked as she opened the door and entered the room.

"I was talking to myself, Mum" Hermione said pointing directly at her own portrait.

"Good day Mrs. Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you at last", the portrait declared with perfect manners. "Ron has spoken of your efforts to free my fleshy dopenhanger and apparently it worked, on behalf of both of us …congratulation."

"Well I never," Silvia declared gob-smacked as she openly stared at the talking portrait. Her husband right behind had a similar reaction before turning to his living child and asking "how does it feel to talk to a portrait of yourself?"

"Beyond weird Dad" Hermione said honestly. "Especially when your painted self brings you to task for the romantic mistakes I've made in the last twelve months".

"Hey …cut my daughter some slack," Dennis said to the portrait, "she's been to hell and back in the last seven months."

"I can see that father", the painting replied drolly. "I may be made of oil and canvas but I'm not blind. She looks like a refugee from a Nazi concentration camp."

"I expected a more respectful attitude out of a magical copy of my daughter," Dennis said highly annoyed.

"I am what you made me father; I give you exactly the respect a neglectful parent deserves. You and mother paid little to no attention to **us** growing up …and **we** have always …deep down …resented it. **We** have tried so hard to do well in our studies so you would perhaps take a moment and notice **us** …but you never did. So **we** can't help but wonder …why was it that only after a rich nobleman abducts **us** to Romania and a forced marriage, filled with malnourished physical abuse …does the two of you suddenly take an active interest in …belated Parenting?"

"You're nothing like my daughter", Silvia declared highly insulted.

"Oh yes I am, Mum. That is the advantage of being a magical portrait Madame; I can give voice to resentments that my fleshy sister is too polite to ever express."

"Now is not the time to bring this issue up," the fleshly Hermione said in an angry tone toward her portrait.

"Honey? Do you really resent the way you were brought up?"

"Mother can we please …discuss this another time …we're about to be shipped out of the country …"

"How do you know about that, we were just told ourselves?" Dennis said clearly puzzled.

"Its complicated Dad …lets just say a little magical birdie told me." Hermione said exasperated. "I know Ron means well, but I'm no-more happy about living the rest of my life in Australia as **Emma Watson** than you are. All of your friends are here, Mum, and all your rugby buddies Dad. The tooth business you both spent years building is here …"

"…But honey, there are people trying to kill you and your baby." Silvia interrupted. "They will try to get to you through us, so we **all** have to go into hiding."

"Babies, Mum as in two grandchildren," Hermione corrected automatically "and if I renounce any claim on the title, maybe they'll leave us alone".

"Twins, Dennis …we're going to be grandparents to twins," Silvia said …clearly unsure as to how she felt about it excited …or horrified. "You weren't planning on us helping to raise these …children …do you?"

"No mother, I know you're not a hands-on kind of parent. I remember full well, all of the hired Governess' I had growing up."

"Then you do resent how you were raised …don't you? Please Hermione …be honest." Silvia pleaded.

"Perhaps I did …but that's water under the bridge now. Nor do you have to worry about changing any nappies," Hermione explained. "I have a special caregiver in mind, which will raise the two little ones in my belly …to be strong …in mind and body …"

"I rather you'd not use …one of those house-elf magical slaves you've often spoke of …to raise my human grandchildren."

"Honestly mother, don't be absurd. Muggle-borns are forbidden by law to own house-elves. Only pureblood families are permitted to have them. Besides, as you have already made perfectly clear your firm desire for me to live separately from you and dad, so the methods I employ to bring-up my children are none of your business …" Hermione said in a chilly monotone.

"Honey, you're making this sound horrid, I thought we had calmly discussed this at length and have **all agreed** that our home was not a small child friendly environment …"

"You can say that again" The portrait Hermione said with dripping sarcasms

"Stay out of this …please? I am handling this," Hermione snarled at her oil alter ego.

"Are you implying that we …"

"…Never wanted children of any sort, spot on …you got that in one." The portrait began.

"You will close your pie-hole, right now …or I'll cast a turpentine hex on you and wash you clear off the canvas," Hermione threatened her own portrait in a furious tone. "As for you …Mother and Dad, my portrait has unfortunately opened a can of worms, concerning long suppressed personal issues …at a most inconvenient time, issues that we'll revisit **later** …when we have more time. Right now I need to find a way to safeguard the twins in my belly, and perhaps my abdication on behalf of my baby girls would" …

"…I'm afraid that renouncing the title for your children is not a practical solution Countess." Dirk, one of Hermione's barristers interjected. "We have on your behalf researched Bulgarian inheritance laws very carefully and it is unlawful in Bulgaria for a parent to abdicate a child's right to a noble title. Only upon reaching adulthood can such a title be renounced. This unpleasant truth ties-in directly with the high mortality rate among the underage nobility of Bulgaria via assassinations, which is another reason for you and your parents to go into hiding as quickly as possible.

"_Remember to ask your barristers about __**when**__ a babies legal status is established"_ a soft voice whisper in her head. Not being a fool, Hermione took the hint.

"What would happen," Hermione asked trying to think of alternatives too exile in Australia, "if my daughters were to be given up for adoption at birth …would a change in their last name …reduce the risk of assignation as heirs to the Krum title?"

"I'm afraid not Countess", Dirk the barrister spoke up again. "Under magical law, biology and the blood DNA tests to establish paternity so often employed by Muggle's does **not apply** with Wizarding folk. We instead base our legal identity of a child …on the mother's marital status at time of birth.

"But if they were adopted? They wouldn't be Krum's they'd be …smiths …Radcliff's or a Grint?

"Adoption is only legal in the Wizarding world when both parents and their entire immediate families are deceased. So unless your contemplating a mass murder and then a suicide?" the other barrister named Doug began only to be interrupted

"…That's not an option," Hermione growled.

"We thought as much" Dirk continued. "Really Countess …your best choice is for all of you to leave the country permanently …and hide after your Children are born. By remaining the lawful wife of Viktor Krum, your title and the financial settlement you have been offer, gives you the monetary leverage to make a legal challenge to the macho Bulgarian stupidity over women.

"I refuse to put my girls at risk of murder, just to run off and stick my nose into the women's rights movement in Eastern Europe, especially when the rights of women in the UK aren't much better. What do you think I am …a ruddy American, playing world cop. I'm just a mother trying to protect her children from cold blooded killers." Hermione literally growled at her solicitors'.

"Then you best chance to keep them safe, is to change the laws inside of Bulgaria". Dirk explained calmly. "Don't you realize that any children you give birth too while fertile …and we are talking …what …as a witch …the next thirty to forty odd years? Irregardless of the biological sperm donating father …becomes Victor's child by legal default. That will make **all of them** …Krum's.

"There won't be any more children out of me", Hermione retorted with considerable heat.

"Countess, there is no way that the Baron Krum, Viktor's father, is ever going to believe any vow you make about becoming reproductively barren. I think its time for a reality check. You're only seventeen and I've been told you seriously fancy the owner of this chess shop?" Dave …the other barrister said trying another tack. "You want to be '**with**' him …don't you?

"That's none of your business …damnit"

"Alright …forget the Vessel boy …" Dirk began.

Watch it Dirk …and his name is Weasley!" Hermione shouted losing her temper.

"Alright …alright, calm down Countess. Part of my job is to point out all the legal options of any situation. In point of law and it is a critical part of any bonding ceremony, anywhere in Europe and required by International law. We have as your barristers carefully reviewed the pensive of your bonding ceremony back in September and Countess your marriage ceremony did clearly contain the legal phrase; "do you Viktor Krum take Hermione Jean Granger and **all she contains in the flesh** to be you're …lawfully wedded wife and mother of all of your lawful offspring."

"So if I understand you correctly …If I had been pregnant with Ron's twins when I was abducted, they would become legally Krum's at birth by default due to my forced marriage?" Hermione asked gob-smacked.

"Correct Countess," the barrister said. "Marriage among Muggle's has become a farce, easily entered into and discarded at a whim. Muggle Children brought to-term out of wedlock …are as common in that culture …as dirt. Nor are their consequences for adultery or bastard children visited upon either parent. We of the Wizarding world take a far different view. We feel that reproductive responsibility should not be taken lightly. Therefore marriage among our kind is for life, so the forbidden fruit of a promiscuous wife becomes the legal children of her cuckold spouse. A bastard child has zero rights among us for they have no legal identity, not even the mothers. Such a child cannot attend Hogwarts, or gain lawful employment anywhere in the Magical world."

"That's rather hash isn't, it's not the child's fault that its Mum isn't married."

"You couldn't be more wrong Dr. Granger. In our world we hold the women accountable for their promiscuity. There is no place for an unwed mother among us, blood-status being so vitally important within our culture. There are also …as in the Muggle world …remedies for an unwanted pregnancy that make the problem disappear.

"What about rape?" Silvia asked horrified at the barbarity of custom

"The same remedy applies, and as for the rapist himself. We have means of tracking down such vermin that are far superior to the Muggle method. The penalty for such a crime is not imprisonment as with Muggle's, wherein the criminal is released to rape again after serving his sentence. We have no tolerance for rapists or child abusers, after verserium establishes the guilt, the offender is promptly executed.

"Most of your punishment falls on the mother …doesn't it?" Dennis Granger asked horrified.

"Yes …I never claimed that it was a fair to all parties, Dennis." Dirk admitted with a shrug. "But we have a system and it works. With ridge enforcement and unshakable penalties to the mother …drilled into every witch's head, over and over from the age of ten. The birth control hexes placed on most witches by their parents when they begin to ovulate …combined with the reinforced contraceptive charm while students at Hogwarts. Makes our teen pregnancy rate …before coming of age at seventeen …the same age as legal marriage …is as near to zero as any culture on earth.

"But what happens in a case of legal separation, what happens to the children's legal status?" Silvia asked now very worried.

"Nothing, in the legal sense …although living separately does increase for the husband the real chance of becoming the legal father of children that are not biologically his own," Dave said with knowing stare toward glaring Hermione. "Your daughter will still be Mrs. Krum so her children will become Krum's at the moment of their birth. It is the risk of post separation adultery which is undoubtedly the reason behind the so few legal marital separations being granted by Wizarding Courts …while the woman is still fertile and therefore capable of baring other men's children."

"Does this also apply in cases where the husband dies, before the birth of a child?" Dennis asked.

"Of course, Dr. Granger …as I said before, the legal identity of any witch or wizard comes from the marital status of the mother. Should Count Krum …Merlin forbid …die tomorrow …the offspring of his lawfully married and pregnant spouse at the time of his death …are legitimately Krum's.

"However, you must keep in mind at all times. Any children **conceived **after the death of the husband …falls under the same "**Bastard statutes**", which applies to any other unwed mother." Dirk said firmly. "You can bare as many children as you want …as long as Viktor is **alive**. The only way to give legitimacy to a child after the death of her spouse is for the pregnant widow to remarry before the child is born.

"So only married women can give birth to legitimate children, no matter whom the biological father is?" Silvia asked, totally disgusted with the barbarity of Wizarding custom.

"Correct …that is what makes this settlement so ruddy amazing, for it contains no provision for the **magical sterilization** of your daughter," Dave said with obvious excitement. "Any child that your daughter gives birth to in the years to come …are automatically and legally a Krum …as long as Viktor remains alive. They step to the head of the line ahead of all other applicants for the Barony. For this reason alone it's very hard for me to believe that the Krum family agreed to this voluntarily.

"**Idiot**, isn't it obvious? Dennis Granger screamed at his legal help. "They're being forced into this; by their government …that's why they are sending hired killers to eliminate the baby factory! And that is why we all have to go into hiding under assumed names in a far off country".

Hermione felt boxed into a corner, with no way out, but as thoughts of despair threatened to overwhelm her the door opened again.

"Countess, the Bulgarian ambassador wishes to speak to you. What should I tell him?" Madame Pomfrey asked while shaking her head vigorously **no** …hinting hard against further guests.

"By all means let him in," Hermione said clinging by her fingertips to hope.

**OoOoOoOo **

"Will one of you help me to sit up; I have no intention to confront evil …flat on my back." Hermione said struggling to sit up. She was no really surprised that it was Dirk her barrister that gently pushed and arranged lounge pillows behind Hermione's back to prop the girl up. Her parents meanwhile looked on this scene appearing helpless and awkward; helping a child sit up wasn't part of their daily tooth business routine.

"And this is the reason why, shipping the three of off the Australia **together** is utterly unworkable." Hermione said with brutal honesty. "I'm sure we love each other in the manner that we best know how …as far a three close **acquaintances** are capable of. But we are not now …nor were we ever …a traditional family.

"Honey …that's …not true," Silvia said with the lie tasting bitter in her mouth.

"Mum, it's alright, you're a brilliant dentist and a shrew businesswoman, but its time to face the fact that you were never even remotely comfortable in the role of being a mummy. You and dad saw Viktor's marriage proposal to me …as a way out of the full time responsibility that you and dad never wanted in the first place. Even your efforts to obtain the best husband for me would have been more praiseworthy if you had consulted me of your negotiations before hand …"

"…And you hate us for it" Dennis interrupted feeling every bit a failure.

"No dad, that's the funny thing …I don't hate you at all." Hermione said with a sad comforting smile. "Not every dentist is a great dentist …no …that's not right …let me put it another way. In the last year I have discovered at a high cost …that everyone on earth has strengths and weakness. You and Mum are great at what you do; however, you're bullocks at other things.

"In my arrogant conceit …I thought that after growing-up as a hanger-on friend to the Chosen One …like a moth living close to the flames of Harry's fame and glory, that my association with him would protect me from people like the Krum's. In my naive concerning romance …I was convinced that overwhelming wealth and international popularity combined with smooth Eastern European charm would have no allure for me. But I was dead wrong …It's wrong to judge a book by its cover ...the courting Viktor I discovered at great cost ...was a different man compared to Viktor as a spouse. I played with Bulgarian fire and got burnt …bad.

"However, while paying for my mistake …I got my nose rubbed in the worst kind of family there is. I can't blame Viktor; he wanted to break the downward spiral of inter-breeding that his family has engaged in for ten generations and treated me the best way he knew how. So if the Krum's …as a family are at one extreme of the spectrum and the Weasleys …as dysfunctional as they are sometimes …the other, then my upbringing appears, off center a-bit toward the Krum side …but otherwise almost normal.

"Honey …deep down …your mother and I have always known, we failed you," Dennis admitted sadly.

"You fought magical evil on the steps behind the library dad and that was a very brave thing to do. You've admitted your error and tried hard to get me back home, and although those efforts failed, I deeply appreciate the sweat and tears of the effort. Finally, you and mum used all your business smarts to negotiated one hell of a settlement deal for me and Ron. My portrait had no way of knowing any of what you done for me in the last seven months, nor does my portrait know how very proud I am of both of you. Its not you fault that the other side has no intention of honoring that agreement. " Hermione said with a resigned sigh.

"I think you need to update me on current events," Hermione's portrait said apologetically.

"That we do …canvas sister; I hope I get the opportunity now that the settlement has been rendered mute."

OoOoOoOo

"I would not be so quick to dismiss the entire settlement Countess," the Bulgarian ambassador said from the doorway. "What happened today was a deliberate act of sabotage …pure and simple …carried out with malicious intent by the Krum's primary advocate …Albus Dumbledore.

"Ivan, really, you are blowing this entire incident way out of proportion. Had my subterfuge been successful …your government would have been saved loads of international embarrassment. As it is the Countess caught me out, no permanent harm was done," Dumbledore said calmly as he and the Minister of Magic entered the workshop office …with Percy Weasley in their wake.

"No Harm Albus …are you mad?" the ambassador retorted furiously. "Had you left matters at it was, the settlement might well have been signed by now and my country could have been mere hours away from ending the trade embargo that has been crippling Bulgaria's economy for the last four months.

"Your so-called settlement on the other hand …as I have repeated pointed out to you these last five days," Dumbledore spat with contempt, "…was extremely discourteous in social standings and fanatically ruinous to the Krum family. No Muggle-born breeder should be allowed to **begat** half-bloods at whim …in perpetuity …each one of these creations in line to inherit a Bulgarian noble title in preference to a pure-blood offspring. If this corruption of the natural order was allowed to spread to England, Muggle-born Dukes and baronet's become a realistic possibility.

"And yet that possibility was exactly what you yourself …attempted to bring about with the Krum-Granger marriage."

"Ivan don't be daft, I had a private codicils arranged with the baron that would have assured that no half-blood issue of Granger would live beyond five years old." Albus spat once again becoming too upset to remember that he had witnesses to his murderous confessions.

"So you gave another one of your infamous 'nudges in the proper direction' to the assassin who came here to kill the Krum Baby factory …didn't you?" Hermione said with contempt, never in her life had she hated anyone more, even Voldemort paled in comparison.

"That's a very strong allegation to make Countess, particularly to someone as well connected …**politically** …as I am. Can you legally prove with documented evidence …this charge of conspiracy to commit murder that you have leveled against me?" Albus asked and when Hermione remained silent …he said, "I thought not."

"She may not have evidence strong enough to overwhelm the Minister influence here in the UK," Ivan said with a sneer. "But Albus …your act of sabotage this morning has finally convinced the Bulgarian Government that your manipulations are not in their best interest. As I have already told you and the Minister repeatedly during the last hour, the negations between the Countess and the Bulgarian Government will henceforth be conducted without the consul or more correctly the meddling **interference** of the self-serving Albus Dumbledore.

"The Countess is a British Citizen and therefore under the protection of the English Ministry of Magic …" Rufus Scrimgeour spouted pompously only to be interrupted.

"Rubbish," Hermione spat. "All of Great Britain knows that you personally …by written order …made damn sure that not one person in the Ministry of Magic lifted a single finger to rescue me …an English witch, from abduction and underage forced marriage in a far off country. To claim that I'm under your protection **now** is a case of far too little …far too late. Even your mouthpiece the Daily Prophet won't be able to swallow such a huge helping of double-speak hypocrisy".

"I'll make sure that anything you say never gets printed in this country." Rufus threaten.

"Thus speaks a true tyrant." Percy said softly speaking up for the first time, "before you sacked me for an **'ethics violation'**, you gave me a long lecture on abuse of power by high Ministry officials. You bent my ear for over an hour concerning the immorality of my affair with the widow Audrey Fudge. You shouted that it gave the appearance of twisting the law for my personal benefit. Now your going to muzzle the press to prevent a kidnapped girl from crying from the roof tops about you criminal negligence.

"Don't you dare threaten me Percival, what you did was wrong." Rufus shouted.

"And what you've done today …isn't?" Percy spat back. "What happened to the sign you use to have over your office door. The one that read that; 'NO MAN IS ABOVE THE LAW'?

"For the greater good …sometimes …"

"The ends justifies the means, is that it, Rufus. That rational sounds more like the manipulative Dumbledore than the ex-head of Magical Law Enforcement." Percy said with a sneer. "My god man can you hear yourself? Can you picture yourself a year ago …telling one of your Auror's that they can set aside any bothersome law that gets in their way …at whim?

"Of course not, I taught my Auror's to respect the law." Rufus shouted back in automatic self-defense, as Dumbledore and the Bulgarian ambassador continued their argument off to one side oblivious to their surrounding audience.

"Like the legally binding restraining order …that is supposed to keep my brother one hundred yards from Hogwarts castle and Albus Dumbledore …under the same restraining order that allegedly one hundred yards away from my brother Ron.

"There is one hundred yards separating them," Rufus spat.

"Rufus, that's only true because you had my brother arrested while standing in front of his legal residence and place of business, and dragged in shackles and leg irons to the north end of the village …"

"Ron's been arrested?" Hermione shouted outraged on his behalf, but was ignored by everyone else in the room including her own parents, who like her barristers were totally engrossed in what was being said around them.

"…Don't try to tell me that you didn't know that Ron's flat and shop are listed by address and description in the restraining order …we both know better." Percy loudly argued …having not heard Hermione at all.

"Albus is a vital part of the English negotiations team that I have appointed to arrange the settlement of this 'Weasley Bridal Challenge' …a minor diplomatic incident which has developed into an huge International disaster …" Rufus began only to be cut off.

"…Admit it Rufus …you knew nothing about the negotiated settlement until this morning. When Albus got sacked for attempted sabotage," Percy explained sourly. "Sweet Merlin, Minister …you didn't even know that the Granger girl was back in the country until an hour ago …something your precious advisor has known for days.

"How do you know this?" Rufus replied clearly gob smacked.

"I was in McGonagall's office when you loudly berated him …over not keeping you better informed." Percy shot back. "Don't you see, Rufus …he's **using you**. Bulgaria has kicked him out of the negotiations, because they no longer trust him to work in their best interest …and they only way to get back to the table for him was to manipulate you into thinking you had a say in this settlement."

"Of course I do, Granger is an English-born Witch."

"You denied her citizenship repeatedly …in every press conference during the last seven months …you said that she was a Bulgarian by marriage. Are we to believe now …that what you said back then …over and over …was a lie? That the Countess Krum …who became free with zero help from you or your precious Ministry, is no longer a member of the Bulgarian nobility and therefore and suddenly once again …under your legal jurisdiction?

"That's right"

"Minister, you're delusional if you think the Wizarding public is going to swallow this."

"Percival, you don't see the big picture …" Rufus began. "England has suffered greatly over the European Continents continued misunderstanding our Ministry of Magic inconspicuous diplomacy …done behind the scenes …to orchestrate Miss Granger's return to us.

"Like Albus just told the Countess, Minister, I assume you have loads and loads **documented proof** of these subtle …behind the scenes' efforts to free the underage witch kidnapped from Hogwarts? Enough to contradict you're often made public pronouncements to the contrary anyway," Percy asked and when the Minister face went pale and he began to stutter;

"Ah …a …Ah …oh …hum. Well the thing is there is nothing written down …per-say."

"Pity, that. And my I assume, the Bulgarian government is pre-disposed to back up publicly …your claims of subtle diplomacy in light of your close advisor Dumbledore frequent sabotage attempts to ruin a peaceful settlement of this very issue?" Percy said making the Minister face turn even paler.

"You and Cornelius share the same weakness Minister;" Percy said with genuine pity "He too gave little to no attention at all to the **Foreign Office** …only giving lip service to international affairs. Instead he had a minor member of his personal staff handle the diplomatic contacts with other nations for him. I grant you that the UK is physically an Island, but we live in a global marketplace.

"The average age of an employee in the magical version of white-hall is one hundred and ten. The director William Pitt is one hundred and twenty nine and obviously senile. The frequent retiree's and death-in-office among the staff have not been replaced in the last five years, that's one of the reasons why you're in this mess?"

"Albus is handling the Foreign Office for me, the Minister said reasonably.

"An unapologetic agent of the Krum family and until this morning the ruddy Bulgarian Government, Lord Rufus you didn't use to be so naïve", Percy said with contempt. "Fudge ignored Albus warning of Voldemort's because he didn't trust that manipulative bastard and that mistake brought him to ruin and then trying to blackmail Death eaters …well that mistake …got him killed."

"I've avoided his mistakes," Rufus countered. "That's why Albus is my personal advisor on all external matters, so that I can give full attention to the Death Eater Problem.

"And you handled that …as well as Albus has settled the 'Weasley Bridal Challenge'," Percy said with dripping sarcasms.

"Watch it Weatherby" Rufus snarled using Crotches mistake of his name deliberately. "You don't have tenure here as a Professor, one word from me ...and your first year will be your last."

"If you think I'm the only one who knows how much you mucked-up the war, Minister, or about your personal mishandling of the escaped Death Eaters …your ruddy delusional." Percy said loudly without increasing the volume of his voice. "Nor does your threat hold any water, for the only reason I took this position was as a personal favor to Headmistress McGonagall. Otherwise Audrey and I would be in New-Zealand working for their Ministry. My years of experience at running the **International Cooperation's Department** as senior under-secretary to Barty Crouch sr. during his disability …and then later when I ran the entire **Foreign Office** under Fudge. Gave me all the international contacts I need for a High official position within the New Zealand magical government".

"You're bluffing"

"Maybe I am, but have you given any thought at all to the damage to your poling numbers in overall popularity ratings when the Countess gives her account to the Wizarding World Press of the last seven months?"

"Don't fuss so, Minister, my silence in this matter can be …bought. But it won't come cheap". Hermione said sternly

"So …name your price?" Rufus said focusing totally on Hermione and dismissing Percy from his mind.

"For one thing, as a gesture of good faith. You'll take no further part in these negotiations, and when you leave …you'll take Dumbledore with you". Hermione said holding up one finger.

"Hold on, I still represent the Krum family and as their official advocate I demand to be allowed to speak for them in regards to any settlement." Albus said abruptly ending his argument with the ambassador.

"Then tell you clients to find themselves another advocate, for I shall not treat with you on any issue of importance concerning my abduction or marriage." Hermione said coldly.

"Then there will be no settlement," Albus threatened. "The Krum family will not agree to any marital separation, alimony, child support and will press for a Bulgarian court approved **annulment** which will make the half-blood brats in your belly **bastards** under International Wizarding law."

"Albus Dumbledore that is a bald faced Lie," the ambassador countered. "As I have already told you and your Minister, the Krum families petition to annul the marriage of their son and heir to the Countess has already been **twice** denied by our high court." Ivan said furiously. "Furthermore, it is with the Bulgarian legislature and Government and not the Krum Family per-say …that has certified that if a settlement with the Countess, the Granger's and Mr. Weasley can be reached. The martial separation for the Countess Krum from her Husband Viktor and his Family will be legally binding on all parties …with all inheritance clauses of the original marriage contract enforced to the fullest extent of Bulgarian Law."

"And as I said …the Krum family has repeatedly denounced this agreement as being utterly illegal …and they insist that not one brass Knut will ever be paid to this Mudblood slag." Albus roared forgetting all pretenses of proper manners. Hermione for her part …was not the least bit surprised when the Minister failed to reprimand his advisor's for spewing insults.

"Albus you are a royal arse, you know full well that the settlement money will be coming from the Bulgarian Government and not from the Krum family." Ivan said shouting. "Alimony and child support …has always been a side issue …as separate codicils to the main settlement, precisely because of you and the Krum families' non-cooperation on those issues. For seven months the Bulgarian government has done all it could to include the Baron Krum in these discussions, but you have blocked us at every turn. This morning the patience of my Government ran out. You are discharged as an advocate in these negotiations, the Krum family has nothing more to say it this."

"There can be no agreement without them."

"And they never will be, as long as you are the Krum advocate," Ivan said sadly. It took me awhile but after this morning's bit of sabotage …my government has finally accepted that bitter truth."

"Rubbish" Albus said

"In fact, your very presence in this room constitutes to me nothing more than just another pathetic sabotage attempt on your part." The ambassador accused strongly. "Your odd demand for Mr. Weasley arrest is …in my view …a calculated ploy to make him too angry to hear the Countess plea to end this tragedy. Your hope is to delaying matters by preventing one of the vital signatories from entering his place of business to discuss these issues calmly with the Countess and her parents.

"Minister, I implore you; no I demand …that if you truly want to put this horrible Kidnapping incident behind both of our countries. Get Albus Dumbledore to go back to Hogwarts.

"Ivan, you force my hand," Albus said with arrogant contempt. "My dear Minister, the Bulgarian ambassador has lied to you, the Countess and everyone else in this room. There can be no marital separation between Viktor and his wife. Because, Viktor Krum …is … **dead**.

OoOoOoOo

To be continued

This is sort-of short …for me. Because I can't resist a cliff hanger


	29. Chapter 29

**Marriage and Inheritance**

**Chapter 29: **entitled: **Small things in a Great way**

**Word count**: 9,999 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

**Author**: Billybob

**Category:** post O.o.t.P ... **AU - Alternate Universe** — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**Warning # 1**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Warning # 2**; I hate stereotypes, so don't expect my version of the Harry Potter story to have prefect little Heroes

**Pairings** will start out HP/GW but will gradually transform into being primarily; HG-RW, as the main focus … but they will earn their happy ending …believe me. There will also be loads of sub-plots with other pairings. …I love JKR to death, but as a romance author …lets just say …I feel she fumbled the Quaffle. So this will fill the couple's gap and contain a HP-GW romantic ship _**among others**_. So if I wander off and do another couple's romance, sit back and enjoy the ride!

All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven or in JKR interviews are hereby _**Null and Void**_ …unless I say otherwise.

OoOoOoOo

**Time line**: begins late July 1996 summer holiday between HP school terms 5 and 6

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write smut.

**Standardized disclaimer**: is there anyone on this planet that doesn't know who has all legal copy rights to Harry Potter, with us in fan fiction just burrowing it for our own amusement and that of our readers.

**News Flash**: I got my first **Flame**, someone who absolbloodylutly hated this tale of mine. I point this out because …constructive critics' I can take, pointing out my error's in plot is always welcomed, helpful suggestions and analyst is something I pray for with each chapter. If you can think of something to add that will make this tale better …believe me I'm all ears.

So; help me make this better …**PLEASE REVIEW**

OoOoOoOo

Roll Film

OoOoOoOo

Evans Cottage …Northwest corner of the village of Hogsmeade, Scotland.

March 3rd 1997, five PM

OoOoOoOo

"Well Dad, are the arrangements complete," Ron asked calmly while shivering from the cold in a rickety too often patched wooden chair. He was wearing leg irons and shackles' inside the highly drafty …once ancient …stone cattle-barn structure that the chess piece …toy maker …had converted into a bulk wood storage area for his Chess shop. This building stood within one hundred feet of Ron's windowless and still incomplete …five bedroom cottage …and on that chilly March afternoon the only …structure on the grounds surrounding Evan's Cottage that could retain some of the heat produced by the fire blazing in the ancient forge...

Using odd pieces of scrap wood, found scattered about on the floor …Bill Weasley had managed to build a small comforting fire for his father and his arrested …tossed out into the cold without a winter-coat …baby brother. The Auror who done the deed under orders of the Minister …an old school friend of Bill's actually …was stretched out on a old wooden bench, fast-asleep and snoring softly. Bill the hottest tempered of all the Weasley boys anger over the unfairness of Ron's arrest was actually pumping more heat into the drafty barn …than the fire he had built. Fuming in barely controlled outrage Bill continued mumbling under his breath as he scrounged for more scrap wood…one insult after another directed at the mental image of meddling Dumbledore.

After his run-in with Greyback the werewolf employed by Voldemort, during the hallway battle …there had been great concern within the Weasley family that Bill would become a werewolf himself …and although he'd been facially mauled to the point of disfigurement, Greyback had not managed to actually **bite** Bill …which meant that during the full moon, instead of turning into a werewolf …the fuse-length of Bill's notorious short temper was reduced from centimeters to mere millimeters.

Bill was still highly resentful of the betrayal of trust that had allowed Dumbledore to time and again over the years …move his family about like pawns on the chess board of life. He knew his place in the greater scheme of things and had long ago accepted his role as foot soldier in the Second Death Eater uprising. But toying with the families **love lives** infuriated the eldest Weasley to no end.

He loved his Fleur to death, and they had worked through the Dumbledore matchmaking interference by utilizing the Vela legendary talent at lovemaking. How can a bloke think that his bird doesn't love him when she drags him into a bedroom and ravished him for two straight days? No he and Fleur had been lucky when it came to Dumbledore's meddling.

Ginny had also been fortunate, and the mere thought that the former headmaster had planed originally …to match up his little sister with that brutish idiot …**Nott**, an unrepentant Death Eater just like his dad …continued to make Bill's blood boil. Ginny had also had a second near miss with the Malfoy's on Dowry-day …and only the pure chance of Sirius playing matchmaker for his Godson had saved Bill's baby sister from being a Malfoy breeder. Lady luck had smiled on Ginny that day …by giving her the bloke she fancied, but luck shouldn't have been involved at all. Dumbledore had violated the long standing understanding that he had Bill's dad Arthur over safeguarding his baby sister through her Dowry year without an arranged marriage." Ginny name wasn't supposed to have been on that Gringotts wall at all, and Albus lame excuse of a clerical error sounded hallow. And then there was Charlie …and Tonks"

"…Dad …did you hear me? Are all the arrangements for the Grangers complete?" Ron asked again, speaking loud enough this time to draw Arthur Weasleys worried attention off of his clearly furious eldest son.

"Oh my …yes …Ron, everything is prepared as far as we can go with being denied access to any of the Grangers by the Minister himself." Arthur said in a frustrated and disappointed tone.

"Dumbledore is behind this dad, and that worries me loads. I don't know what game he's playing at but that he's managed to separate Hermione from us doesn't sit well with me. Ron said really upset.

"Kiki"

**-**** POP**** -**

"Yes Master, the house-elf appeared with a crack, Ron's winter cloak in his arms".

"Thanks Kiki, but I can't put that on while in irons". Ron began with a sad smile, only to see his head elf frown hard …and then with a snap of his fingers, the irons were gone, and Ron was wearing his winter cloak.

"Thank-you …so very much, Kiki. No wizard in all of England has a better run home than I …thanks' totally to the hard work of you and the other House-elves bound to me. We must arrange an **elf-jubilee** to celebrate your efforts on my behalf."

"Master, are you serious?" Kiki declared utterly gob smacked. "A jubilee …a Master hosted party to reward the hard work of his house-elves. One of those hasn't been held in a century."

"You and the others have earned such a jubilee, Kiki. You have cleaned up after the customers at both shops and **me** too …for five months now."

"Master is too kind." The house-elf blushed at the praise. "But you did call me …what is your wish?"

"Back at my shop is the Countess Krum; this young lady is the most valuable person in my world …she is literally my life-force. I need you and the other house-elves to protect her as you would me. I fear a bad wizard may attempt to steal my lady away from me **again**. You are authorized to use deadly force to prevent her from being harmed …or taken from my shop without her free-will consent."

"Yes Master, no one will harm your Lady," and with a loud - '**POP' -** the house-elf was gone.

"Ronald?" Arthur said horrified. "You've just ordered your elves to '**Kill'** anyone who tries to harm Hermione."

"Yes father …that I have"

"Ron my-boy …you could go to Azkaban, if they carry out that order to the letter."

"I failed to protect her once already, I will **not fail** again."

"And you don't think Percy is up to the task?" Arthur retorted genuinely surprised. "I thought you've reconciled with your brother and that was why you left him at the shop to 'represent' you interests."

"This isn't his fight …and I did reconcile with him, his story with Audrey parallels mine and Hermione's …with only one noticeable difference …he got the happy ending that the fates have denied me." Ron said softly in a resigned tone.

"Son …I sympathize, really I do. I know you love the girl, but she is married to Krum now and has his spawn swelling her belly." Arthur said sadly. "You need to put her behind you and find som…e …one"

"…**Never**," Ron interrupted, with a grim expression on his face.

"Son, for your sake …I wish I could turn back time …I wish there was a way for the Countess to birth only your children …but she's married to Viktor and just wishing for the impossible won't change anything."

"So you don't think she's all wrong for me."

"I'll tell you a secret, **all** of your relatives on your Mum's side …the **Prewett's**, thought I was all wrong for Molly. They believed me to be a bloke of no job prospects …and although they may have been right about that …come to think on it," Arthur said with a soft chuckle. "But in the end …only one vote decided the issue …and that was Molly's".

"You're Mum is a very stubborn woman about some things …she set her sights on **me** and nothing, not even her own family could stand in her way. We Weasley's …are attracted to strong women, it's a hereditary weakness. Your brother Bill and Fleur is one example and your other brother Percy and the hot tempered Hispanic widow of Cornelius Fudges is another. Audrey is a woman who I can tell you …had a passionate fireball reputation among Ministry employees long before she set her sights on your brother.

"Weasley wives are wild …opinionated fillies that can be …at times …gentled, but never …ever …broken to the saddle," Arthur said in total seriousness. "Your fireball was Granger …is Granger and I regret to say …will always be Granger …I can see that now."

"Thanks dad," Ron said grateful to have someone on his side in this.

"We Weasleys are popular with witches, and have always been considered a prized catch due to our unshakable fidelity," Arthur said with no small amount of pride. "Because after playing the field for a bit, we fall in love …but only **once** …and then continue to love totally that one special woman for the rest of our lives. You're the first Weasley to break that pattern, for you never played the field at all …did you?

"No, dad …no one could hold a candle …" Ron said sadly

"And Granger is clearly your fireball …eh?" Arthur said sadly, "Sometimes our attraction for strong willed mates works in our favor …like with Ginny and Harry …Bill and Fleur…Sometimes the Weasley preference for the unusual becomes a curse …like what happened to Charlie and to you. It's a pity really that Granger didn't work out for you because your mother and I had high hopes of you and her giving us our first grandchildren. For you would have set the proper example …as a husband and father …for all your brother's to follow."

"You still get grandchildren from Ginny or Bill in the next couple years." Ron said trying to lighten the mood. "Even Percy might give you one or two …surprisingly enough …especially now that he has a passionate wife, I can foresee the potential of several little Hispanic 'fireballs' from that pair."

"But none from you …right?" Arthur sensed.

"Without Hermione …right-from-the-off …I'd say …**no**. Fate, however may force my hand on this issue, but even then …I can only guarantee you …**at maximum** …two grandchildren to come out of Evan's Cottage …and those two only through …**adoption**."

"How do you …know this" Arthur asked suddenly worried.

"A prophecy Dad," Ron replied tearing up. "I get to raise another mans begetting."

"So when can I expect these adopted grandkids?"

"A year from today or the year after that," Ron said without emotion.

"This prophecy has a specific date?"

"Yes Dad, they'll arrive on March third …two days after my birthday. My fated future wife and two step-children will walk through my shop door. After that …" Ron said his voice fading into nothing …at the end

"Two years …eh? Then you have time for a holiday …so you can use this," Arthur said reaching into his briefcase and pulling out **four** passports. "Three of these are for the Countess and her Parents …of course; but the last one is for you. Your mother and I are worried to death about these Bulgarian killers popping up here every fortnight to **take you out** …over that blasted Bridal Challenge. Do you know that there have been four of them?"

"Actually Dad …there have only been three." Ron said in a semi-embarrassed tone. "The one that showed up today …came to kill Hermione …not me."

"And to safeguard her …and her parents, you're sending the three of them into hiding half way around the world." Arthur said strangely excited.

"Do you have a problem with my solution?"

"Only with the number of people that need to disappear …your Mother and I have talked about this **a-lot** …and we think …that if going into hiding is best course for the Countess and the Grangers, the same plan should work …just as well …for **you**!" Arthur said

"**What?**" Ron replied gob-smacked.

"Your mother and I think you should take a year long holiday in South America."

"Dad …that bloody brilliant," Bill said with a huge smile having overheard the whole thing.

"No …I can't go; my destiny is here. Besides, I can't afford it right now, because ...I'm sort-of …broke." Ron admitted reluctantly.

"Yes about that …you mother and I aren't at all happy that you've emptied out your…"Arthur began.

"…Didn't Potter offer you eighty thousand galleons to help Granger Escape?" Bill argued interrupting his father.

"Yeah, but he only very reluctantly **matched** what I myself put in …two galleons of his to my one." Ron retorted, clearly unhappy at Harry's lack of cooperation. "Actually …I had to literally beg for him to pitch in …Ginny didn't want him to help Hermione at all. She said that Harry had already '**did-his-bit'** by getting her released."

"That's what in Muggle money, Ron?" Bill continued to argue doing the exchange rate in his head, "About six hundred thousand …British pounds. That's more than enough money for them to live-on while in hiding, and that doesn't take into account …the proceeds from the sale of their London townhouse and tooth business. So the Countess doesn't **really** need to scamper off with every **brass farthing** you've ever made?"

"My gold combined with Harry's loan will give the Grangers enough to buy into a new tooth business rather than starting fresh with a new one," Ron replied.

"About the 'Potter Loan', Ron …what did you put up in collateral for all that gold?" Bill the bank employee demanded to know.

"I signed over the deed to Evan's Cottage and the old Zonko joke shop building"

"**WHAT**?" …And Potter took it …everything you had?" Bill asked horrified with his dad nearby equally gob-smacked...

"Eighty thousand is a huge pile of gold, and it's more than the value of both of my properties. Besides …I'm not paying interest and when I pay him back in full. I get to buy my cottage and chess-shop back …for a single galleon.

"Do you have that in writing?"

"Well no, but this is my best-mate and he wouldn't …"

"Ron …you're too damn trusting. Our dear sister …doesn't give up equity in anything for nothing …I thought you knew that about her," Bill ranted. "Oh never mind …any idea how long that will take to pay back the Potters?"

"About …eight to ten years" Ron replied meekly.

"And until then?" Arthur asked worried.

"I live in my flat and pay him rent." Ron said in a grim tone free of emotion.

"Does the Countess know that you're selling yourself into bondage for her sake?" Bill roared in outrage.

"No and if you want to see your own wedding night with the ability to reproduce **still intact** …you'll keep your trap shut about this …understand," Ron threatened in a deadly serious tone.

"So you're saying …that our sister and your best-mate …both of whom had considered Granger to be their semi-official …non-blood-related …**sister.** Didn't voluntarily offer up a brass farting to help her escape hired killers?"

"Harry and Ginny are delighted that Hermione is free …of course," Ron tried to explain away Harry's odd behavior …clearly embarrassed. "But they also feel that the Grangers are wealthy enough on their own and shouldn't …require his money or mine …to go into hiding."

"I whole heartedly agree on that score …but you don't?"

"Maybe they are right, but what if …they're wrong?" Ron countered. "What if their London town-house doesn't sell right from the off …what if their 'Tooth Business' partners don't buy them out right away …or drag out the negations for months? How much liquid assets do they really have, Bill? Not all that much, I'll wager. My Business law and accounting Professor told me that Muggle's live on credit and although rich on paper, their assets could be tied up …and with a totally new identities' …establishing a new line of credit won't happen quickly …so things could be tight financially for quite awhile."

"That's true enough, Ron. You've turned into a sharp businessman in the last few months and frankly …I'm impressed," Bill said honestly awed. "So tell me what happened when you explained all this …to the Potter's?"

"Well …when he and Ginny couldn't counter my reasoning …he sort-of …**lost-it** …for a-bit. Harry shouted at me that he hated the way Hermione had employed the jealousy game …playing me against Krum, he made a big fuss about the way Hermione betrayed me to get a better deal …cock teased me into a frenzy and then left me cold."

"I imagine Gin-gin took Harry's side in this discussion …didn't she?" Arthur inquired clearly upset and more than a little angry.

"Oh yeah, Ginny tore in to me worse than Harry did. She bitterly declared that Hermione was just a two-timing jezebel …who used sex to get what she wanted from men. Shagging was a tool to some girls …given as rewards and withheld as punishment".

"Oi …hold on. All birds do that …I'll bet our little sister does the same damn thing to Harry all the ruddy time. And doesn't that make this little rant of Gingin's a case of the pot calling the kettle black?" Bill snapped before offering himself up as an example. "Every time I do something stupid …late for a date, forget to bring flowers …stop at the pub for a pint with a mate after work instead of coming straight home. And being a Weasley, little brother …believe me …it happens …a lot. My Fleur punishes me …she dresses likes she a real randy bird, gets me all worked up …and then I get nothing."

"Well Bill, that may be true for others …however in Ginny's world view …a girlfriend , fiancée and wife should be an exclusive nymphomaniac …twenty-four seven …for their life-mate sole-use. Anywhere, anytime of the day or night a spouse should drop everything to **service** their man." Ron said sarcastically …fighting hard to hold back a chuckle.

"**That's utter rubbish**," Bill and Arthur said in perfect harmony.

"Yeah I know …and even Harry looked a bit gob-smacked at that pronouncement. And then Ginny went on to theorize that as a …" Ron said thinking hard. "What was that Muggle term that she used? Femineista …fema-nazi …**feminist**, that's it, she said ...that as a devout feminist …Hermione didn't even like sex. She called my two weeks of bliss at the end of last term with Hermione …'comparative shopping', and by cutting me off just before the holiday began …had more to do with Krum being the **better deal** in Hermione's mind …than any fear of losing control of her-self …rubbish …while around me".

"I don't know what a fema-nazi is …it must have been something they discuss in Muggle studies at Hogwarts. But that last bit …about 'comparison shopping' …Ginny got that concept from your mother." Arthur said apologetically.

"So …Mum's against Hermione too?"

"Not **against** …per-say …because Molly truly likes the girl …smart as a whip …and all that," Arthur tried to explain. "It's just this entire Krum affair …it has taken the bloom off the rose …so to speak, for your mother. She and I would have been delighted to have Hermione as a daughter-in-law, had things worked out …but they didn't. So your Mother thinks its time for you to move on …"

"That's not going to happen, Dad …you should know that," Ron said in a sad resigned tone.

"Yes Ron …I can see that now," Arthur said with equal sadness. "I can't help but agree with your mother on one thing, though. The fates have done wrong by you. You're a natural as a father, and it's a colossal waste of talent …to throw in the bin a really good …potential daddy.

"It won't really be wasted, Dad." Ron said with false cheer. "I've got those two nippers of the prophecy …another bloke's begetting …to bring up."

"Do Harry and Ginny know of your …fate?" Bill asked.

"Sure she does, Bill. In fact she insists that I'll be far better off with the widow that destiny is providing …than I would be with the Countess," Ron said. "Ginny thinks that I'll get more loyalty with a total stranger and less …behind my back adultery cheating ...with some rich book-smart bloke at work …than I'd ever get with the; 'Hermione Harlot'.

"It was Ginny's idea …you know", Ron said in sadly amused tone …"making me put up the collateral for the 'Loan' ...that is. She felt that I needed to learn my lesson for falling in love with a manipulative two-timing bookworm. If the lesson is painful enough, Ginny feels that I'd be less likely to repeat **my mistake**. "

"I've never known her to turn on another member of the family before," Arthur said extremely disappointed in his daughter.

"Dad …I've warned you before about Ginny's …cruel prank …tendencies" Bill growled. "With Ron as her favorite target …because my little brother ...if you've ever noticed …never pranks her back. I've also heard that Harry has become quite the prankster himself. Those two are peas in a pod now …when it comes to practical jokes"

"I was taught by Mum …not to prank girls". Ron said in his own defense.

"Well Ronniekins you're the only one who took that to heart."

"You never pranked back Fred or George either …as I recall," Arthur said rubbing his chin …thinking back. "In fact unlike your brothers, of all the trouble you gotten into at Hogwarts, Ron …I can't recall a single Owl-post about you pulling any pranks.

"I've been on the receiving end of the twin's pranks far too often to take pleasure in watching the suffering of others," Ron said.

"Of course he doesn't pull pranks, Dad …he's been too busy fighting Basilisks," Bill said with a snort.

"Harry fought the Basilisk, Bill …not me. Harry does all the Heroic feats of daring-do; I just held his cloak while he and Hermione did the big stuff. But …I really thought Ginny liked me …even if I was just the sidekick to the boy she fancied. So I asked her how she could take away my cottage in-exchange for her help …her own brother …and she replied that I was 'just being stupid' …and as a '**Potter'**, the dimwitted idiocy of the youngest male Weasley was no longer her concern'."

"**SHE SAID WHAT**?" Arthur roared.

"I don't think she regards her-self as a Weasley anymore, Dad." Ron said timidly.

"Exactly when …did this **exchange of options** take place?" Bill inquired in a softer tone amazed at seeing his father's fury close-up …with his own fit of temper forgotten. "It's been awhile since you and Potter had a …full blown, knock-down …dragged-out …**row,** on this scale. Not since fourth year …eh? And two against one odds too, I must have a word with Gingin about that …bad-form all around? Can I assume that his anti-Countess rant has put a serious strain on your friendship?"

"Spot-on, Bill, you got that in one." Ron said with heartfelt regret. "After I 'Accio' the deeds from my office and I signed them over. Harry called for Dobby, and told the house-elf to go to Gringotts with a note he wrote then-and-there with an order for the bank draft of eighty thousand which was to be Owled to you …Bill.

"And then without another word …he stormed off in a fit of temper, with Ginny right on his heels", Ron said with a sigh of regret, "but not before she left …my sister arranged to have the last word. …She told me that she and Harry were very disappointed in me and intended to stay-clear of my company until I **wised-up** about the 'Hermione Harlot'."

"But Ginny doesn't speak for Harry …or does she?" Arthur countered

"In this case, Dad …I think she does. Ever since I woke up from my coma …at the start of term back in September, Harry's been on some kind of anti-Hermione rant. Ginny too …come to think on it." Ron admitted sadly.

"So they both hate Granger now …like just about everyone else in Hogwarts," Ron's eldest brother said.

"I wouldn't go that far, Bill." Ron said once again making excuses for Harry and Ginny's behavior. "I really think Harry loves Mione like a sibling …and speaking from experience …as I grew up with six siblings …and there were times that I **hated** all of you with a passion. I mean having siblings is a **love-hate** thing …at the best of times …isn't it? It's just the thought of Hermione and me as a couple that really seems to set-him off …these days.

"By-the-way …Harry originally offered me the money …free of charge …as a flat out gift. '**IF'** …I'd make an unbreakable-vow with him …to never seek out …or be with …Hermione romantically …ever again." Ron said sadly …all but heartbroken that his best mate would ask that of him.

"So …Harry demanded you to stay away from her and when that ploy …didn't work, he tried bribery, and then threats. All in your** 'best interest'** …of course," Arthur declared feeling hurt and deeply disappointed with Harry.

"That's a bit of a reversal for him isn't it?" Bill growled out with a sarcastic sneer. "I mean he raised hell all over Europe to set that slag Granger free …"

"…**Watch it** ,Bill …Hermione is **NOT** a slag" Ron said firmly slowly standing up to his full height and balling his hands into fists …and for the first time in his life …William Weasley noticed that he had to look up to lock-eyes with his 'baby' brother.

"All I'm saying is that …Harry was more than willing to leave no stone unturned to get Granger back in the UK." Bill replied backpedalling …choosing his words carefully. "Then he risks his friendship with you in an attempt to keep you two apart. He and Giny know full well that you're desperate to help the girl and yet they deliberately attempts to make the price of his assistance …**too high** for you to pay.

"The 'Potter's' literally took …everything you own, in exchange for that escape-money …gold you'll most likely never get back …for girl you'll never see again …because she's going into hiding for the rest of her life anyway. I don't get it, this is a big time dumb move on Harry's part …what does he gain by doing this to you?"

"He wants me to follow his lead on the Hermione issue …and for the first time since I met him …I said …**NO**," Ron admitted bitterly. "He screamed at me for ten minutes …that I'm playing the fool for her yet again".

"So let me get this straight. Bill asked in way of clarification. "Harry …your so-called best-mate …is pressuring you to do what he wants, and is even turning the financial screws on you …to dump the Countess at the side of the lane …while at the same time not lifting a single '**Chosen One finger'** to protect his 'friend' from the once a fortnight hired wands that show up at your doorstep **to kill you**." Bill said rubbing salt into an already open wound of Ron's damaged friendship with Harry. However the last-bit backfired …big time.

"I don't need his help **in that** …damnit …I don't want the** assistance** of any 'National Hero' to …I can fight my own battles now, Bill …thank-you very much!" Ron snarled glaring at his older brother. "This is my home and my business. The land we are standing on right now …is as much Weasley land as the **Burrow **is …and no Bulgarian …dueling coward …will drive me from what I've earned …with my own sweat and blood. I'm out of the bloody Potter shadow now …and there is no way in hell that I'm going back."

"It's Harry's land now, Ron, not yours," Bill snapped and instantly regretted the comment when Ron winced at the comment. To undue the damage he'd caused, Bill changed the topic. "But more importantly …whatever happened to easy-going bloke I grew up with?"

"The same thing that happened to you, Bill …the war happened …14 September, 1996 happened. We have all been drastically changed; in one way or another by wand-combat. A shite-load people I know …are still going through the classic: why did I survive …when **what's-his-name** didn't …survivor's trauma?

"Everyone has gone a little crazy since the battle …trying to adjust to a world at peace free …for the most part anyway, of the Death Eater's atrocities. They all want to live life to the fullest right now, because deep down …they all know that Voldemort will be back …and he will be back someday, Dad. Harry's hedonistic attitude has been slowly growing in strength inside of him since the 'Hallway Fight' and I honestly can't begrudge him the desire to go a little crazy and have a-bit of fun ...after all he's been through.

"Understanding and forgiving friends is second nature for you, Ron. People like you …don't exist in the real world …you do know that ...don't you little brother?" Bill asked in mocking awe.

"Oh shut-it …you big Prat …I have had time since Harry blew up at me to give the whole incident …a big think …and do you want to know what I came up with?"

"Do-tell little brother" Bill said …his anger gone …as he stood there secretly gob-smacked ...by his baby brother's unexpected maturity and deep compassion for his best mate.

"Did you ever consider that a good part of Harry's resentment toward Hermione might have little to nothing to do with what she did to me …personally? Come-on …think-on-it …eh? I was never popular enough outside of Gryffindor tower to rate the universal resentment generated over a disliked bookworm …abruptly dumping Potters dimwitted sidekick …in favor of a bloke far …**richer** and more **famous**, than I will be …in a hundred lifetimes'," Ron said with bitter self-contempt.

"Not all girls are that mercenary, my son." Arthur said, but his comment was ignored.

"I figured out …that at least part of Harry's 'Hermione Harlot'** rhetoric** has to do with her **last second escape** from the horrible hallway fighting? I'm sure it's tearing Harry up …that neither of the Golden trio …his closest friends …were at his side during the latest battle with Old Tom Riddle. I know that I feel really bad about it …it's like I let him down."

"That's pure rubbish Ron", his father said firmly. "You weren't napping during the Hallway battle, you did yeomen work on those ruddy **stairs**."

"I know that, Dad …but that doesn't lessen one tiny bit, how **bad** I feel about not being there for him and Ginny.

"He shouldn't just assume …it was your fault …" Arthur said

"Hermione always use to tell me …that she and I were more support personal to Harry, than real friends …she being the walking reference library …with me …the guy-thing doer …the Quidditch talking …pub-buddy …pal. With our support, Harry was able to handle for five years whatever the Death Eaters and Voldemort threw at him …emotionally …physically …mentally or magically. But then …at the **moment of truth** …at least in the back of his mind anyway …eating away at his soul …is the thought that when **push came to shove**, we deserted him."

"When did you get so wise …Ickle-Ronniekins?" Bill asked amazed

"Hanging out with the smartest witch of the age, some of it was bound to rubbed off." Ron replied with cheek.

"Rubbish, I know that girl is ruddy brilliant and all …but you're not some dimwitted clod in comparison," Bill interjected. "Look at your shop, no idiot could have made such a success out selling wizard-chess sets like you have. I really wish you'd stop selling your self short. You may have brought up the rear in comparison to Potter's Fame or Granger's book smarts. But in the world of business you're in a whole new group of peers. Ask Fred or George the next time they come up here, how long it took them to turn a profit with their joke shop. I for one know full well that it took them a solid year turn a profit …and you were out of the red in less than a month".

"Less than a month …are you serious?" Arthur asked delighted.

"Yeah Dad I am." Bill said beaming with pride at his red faced sibling. "My Gringotts bosses have been greatly impressed. By-the-way little brother they asked me to tell you that if you want to go public …"

"**No**" was Ron's answer, firm and unshakable.

"I wanted to ask …" Bill began awkwardly and then faltered.

"Why …wizard chess-sets?" Ron replied, feeling a bit put upon.

"Yeah" Bill asked hesitantly.

"You're going to think this funny, but it came from something that Barty Crouch junior said to Harry when pretending to be Alastor Moody during fourth year. He told him to '**play to his strengths**' in regards to the first task …and that phrase kept repeating in my head when I was scrambling to find a way to make money. So what is the only thing that I'm really good at …wizard **chess** …and the rest as they say …is history".

"But you call yourself a toy maker." Bill inquired.

"Chess sets are given as gifts on Christmas or birthdays, usually to children, so yeah …I'm a toy maker." Ron said with a shrug.

"And that embarrasses you?"

"Before the fourteenth of September, yeah it did, and I mean loads," Ron said his ears turning red.

"But not so much now, eh …Ron?"

"I'm not the man I was last September, Bill. Losing my leg took me out of the 'hero' business forever, and that's a good thing that it did …really. I'm no hero …that was always Harry's destiny …not mine. It was Professor Wallace that was the one who gave the reality check when I got back from Germany in November. He made me realizing that competing with Harry or any of my brothers for fame or glory …was a losing game.

"Did you know …there are over three million people in the UK right now …in the fifteen to twenty age bracket …and out of all those Blokes and Birds …there is only one Chosen-one and one super-smart Countess Hermione Jean Granger-Krum. They will both achieve …well …everlasting fame, that's ruddy inescapable now …don't you think?"

"No …I don't …explain it to me, little brother" Bill said with his father Arthur by his side just as eager for Ron's insights.

"Harry has already achieved demi-god status, from the 'Battle of the Hallway' even though Voldemort will '**most likely'** be coming back someday. Hermione on the other hand …has reaped unjustified distain from the public …some of it without doubt due to total revolutionizing of women's rights with the 'Granger Law'. Now you have to understand …Hermione didn't write one word of the ruddy law …but she'll get blamed for it …by those people who prefer the subservient breeder status of British witches.

"The rest of us in comparison to Granger and Potter …are just average people, living with the daily struggles of life …paying bills …cleaning out the bins and changing nappies. What I finally realized after November …was the key to living life without going crazy is the acknowledgement that there is **no sin** in not doing huge acts of heroic **daring-do** …every single day.

"So what you're saying is that …life is like Quidditch. There are seven people on a team and everyone needs to do their bit to win …and a bloke shouldn't get his boxers in a twist just because it's the seeker who gets the lion's share of the glory." Arthur interjected.

"Spot-on, Dad," Ron replied. "I've grow-up a bit after losing my leg. I realized that I was never destined to do 'great things in a big way' …those kinds of daring-do heroics are for the Chosen Ones of fate like Harry or Hermione. So what if I never do the kind of big things that will cause the mob to run out and erect statues in my honor …I get that okay? But on the other hand …I can do small things in a great way.

"Now I'm confused …small things?" Bill asked.

"That's the life-lesson that Professor Wallace and Headmistress McGonagall finally got it into this thick head of mine. I'll never get my face on a chocolate frog card, that's true …I missed the boat on that one …and honestly …that was a bitter pill for the old Ron to swallow. On the other hand my wizard chess sets, if I work hard and sculptor each piece perfectly, my miniature **works of art** …will be cherished and handed down from one generation to another …perhaps for centuries to come. Long after I and the Chosen One have both turned to dust ...WWC chess sets will still be treasured. I'll be remembered as the Master-Toymaker of wizard chess sets …and that isn't all that bad an epitaph for a bloke like me.

"Girls like the Countess, are destined to do great things, in Wizarding Law …I've always know that. She will make big changes in the laws of whatever country she hides in …which will benefit unborn witches and all magical creatures for generations to come. Such a witch shouldn't be held back with a marriage to a simple shopkeeper.

"So no matter how much I'd like things to be different …I've accepted that fate. The bloke upstairs may have taken her from me, but I swear on all I hold dear …that at the end of my days …when I face my final judgment. I am determined to work hard enough at my **single talent** so as to prove that in the end …that I had been **worthy** to have been with Hermione …the girl I was denied by fate".

"Ron that's quite a noble ambition …and it's also one that I myself share. Your mother is a wonderful woman, and my daily goal is to prove myself worthy of her." Arthur said reaching out to his son,"

"That's all any bloke can do, is to be the best he can be …for the lady he loves. You taught me that Dad," Ron said as tears of regret and rained down his cheek. "The courting never ends, the respect should never diminish. I know that almost everyone thinks she's all wrong for me and I'm sure they'll be delighted tomorrow …when they learn that bunch of bloody Bulgarians have …indirectly this time …taken her away from me …again?

"I'm sorry," Arthur said squeezing his son's shoulder in an offer of masculine comfort.

"Dad …I know in my soul I have her 'Vote', like you had with Mum." Ron said in a heartbroken tone. "I really believe she wants to be with me as much as I want to be with her. But our votes have been vetoed by destiny …and fighting fate does no good, believe me …I've tried."

**OoOoOoOo **

Most old barns have openings high up for Owls, although done for different reasons in the Muggle world …to keep down field mice, Wizarding farms have Owlery's too …so it wasn't all that surprising that two magical deliveries Owl found there way inside the Barn where Ron and his family had take refuge from the cold of early March.

The second brown-owl flew into the room with a message attached to its leg. The bird circled the room twice before coming in for a jolting landing on the chest of the sleeping Auror. When there was no reaction from the snoring Auror the bird bent over and began to peck at the nose of the ministry employee until with a startle yelp, the man woke up.

After a few choice expletives: describing the birds' character, place of birth and parents. The Auror untied the message …gave the bird an owl treat from his pocket, and opened the official message as the owl flew back out the barn. It only contained a couple of lines which the Auror quickly read.

"Well …its okay to go back now, the Minister and his …advisor …have left …with Dumbledore having returned to Hogwarts," the Auror said with clear contempt. "I'm really sorry about this, Bill. I was just following orders, illegal as hell orders …but orders nevertheless. The former head of the Magical law enforcement growing hypocrisy over who is and who isn't above the Law has not sat well with those of us that use to work for that two-faced Prat."

"Bob, clue us in. What does the clerks at the bureau, really think of our New Minister," Bill asked.

"I legally can't respond to that Question …ain't that right …Mr. Weasley? The Auror said speaking to Arthur directly. "Just as well though …my Mum uses to tell me that if I couldn't say anything nice about a bloke, I should remain silent, and that's what I intend to do. If it gives any comfort …that ruddy Git …Dumbledore is in for a healthy fine for breaking the restraining order and another reprimand 'slap on the wrist' by the court, but otherwise he'll get away with this.

"But the fine?" Bill protested,

"The Minister will wave the fine …for the good of the nation …no doubt." Arthur said bitterly.

"Don't feel bad about it, Dad. There has been governmental corruption in the UK, for as long as I can remember …and with no offense intended, I never thought that Scrimgeour would turn out **any less** corrupt than Fudge was". Ron said in a resigned.

"Hey what happened to the shackles and leg irons?" The Auror said noticing their absence for the first time.

"You dragged me out of my shop without my winter cloak," Ron said calmly. "My chief house-elf didn't care for how you treat prisoners and I think you can guess the rest."

"Can I get them back please; if I lose them …it comes out of my pay bucket?" Bob said in a worried tone.

"Of course …**Kiki** …" Ron said …and with a loud …"- **POP**** -**' …the Weasley House elf, reappeared.

"Yes Master"

"Could you return the shackles and leg irons to Auror Bob?"

"At once Master," and with the snap of two fingers, the prisoner confinement interments made out of solid heavy iron, to slow down any attempt to flee, appeared directly above the Aurors right foot and came down with enough force to cause noticeable pain." Ignoring the hopping about on one foot Auror …Ron knelt down to be eye level with his head-elf.

"Is the Countess safe?"

"Of course Master," Kiki replied looking hurt. Seeing the elf's distress Ron spoke up at once.

"Forgive me Kiki …I misspoke. I did not mean to imply incompetence, I was wondering if Dumbledore tried …"

"Yes …he did, Master, he had an international pork-key in his pocket …for Bulgaria as you no-doubt guessed. But before he could touch your lady or activate it …he was stopped by your three loyal House elves. He was taken to the Hospital wing at Hogwarts after that …for treatment of the injuries he got when he was repelled from you lady and hit the opposite wall …**hard** …but do not fear Master …he only had the wind knocked out of him.

"Then he isn't dead." Arthur asked greatly relieved.

"No father of my Master, shaken up …but not injured seriously".

"Where is the Countess now?"

"Waiting for Masters return, along with your lady's Parents …the two law givers and the foreign government wizard. They and wizard-Minister very upset that bad wizard tried to take your Lady away from you again."

"Damn that man."

"Your lady was furious, she shouted at wizard-Minister for long time,"

"I'm sure she did, but she didn't overdue it …did she? …she isn't as strong as she use to be."

"No Master, the school matron wanted to take her back to Hogwarts with bad-wizard, but was overruled by the Lady's parents and law-givers."

"Where is the Minister?"

"Returned to London due to pressing business of state, according to the note I just got." Bob said while limping over to Ron and handing over his previously confiscated wand. "But if old Dumbledore really tried to abduct the Countess back to Bulgaria …for a second time and right under old Rufus's nose. Our Minister won't be a happy camper right now. Such a stunt would be the last straw for the Wizengamot, which have grown tired of the Ministers bumbling; both internationally and domestically …of course …you didn't hear that from me".

"Alright then," Arthur said with grim determination. "Bill do you have the all The Granger escape money?"

"Yes Dad, I have it in a money belt, hidden under my waistcoat." Bill replied. "There is a bank draft for thirty five thousand in gold galleons, with twenty five thousand in Muggle pound notes …both of which came from Ron's Gringotts account, which I brought up with me from London. Then an owl delivered a second bank draft for eighty thousand galleons from the Potter account about twenty minutes ago.

"Good," Arthur said in a grim tone patting his sons shoulder in approval. "But a change in plans is in order …and this is what I think we should do now. In light of the delay caused by Dumbledore and Rufus at the shop, I see no way for the Countess and her parents to make their 'flew' tonight from the Heathrow …aero-ship paddock …"

"…Airport dad …it's called an airport," Ron said with a sympathetic smile.

"And you know this …how?" Bill asked sudden annoyed at the interruption.

"I've had two Muggle-raised friends for the last five plus years," Ron replied with a snort. "It was like taking Muggle-studies non-stop for years on end. Even someone as thick as you think me to be …could pick-up a few things here-and-there in that time.

"Anyroad," Arthur continued. "There is no way for our refuges to get out of England tonight. So if you would be so kind, William, I need you to go back to London and reschedule their departure for …say …forty-eight hours from tomorrow noon. And while you're at it ...book an aero-passage for Ron to Rio de-Janeiro ...that's a big Muggle city in Brazil, South America."

"Dad I told you …my destiny is here, I can't leave". Ron countered firmly.

"I'm not suggesting a permanent move, Ronald, but even the busiest shopkeepers go on holiday. You have relatives in Rio, your Uncle Lancelot and Aunt Margaret **Prewett** lives there. They can arrange a flat for you under a factious name. You mother still has that nifty-hex that gives a full-emersion in Spanish in just seconds. Carnival will start soon down there with scanty-clad young witches walking about half-starkers …"

"Dad …I won't cheat on Hermione."

"You're talking about the Countess Krum, Ron. She married …damnit." Bill shouted his temper flaring once again.

"Calm-down both of you." Arthur said trying to head off a row. "Tell me again. When are my adopted grandchildren suppose to show up, I've forgotten?" Arthur asked changing the subject.

"Not for a couple of years, Dad." Ron replied in a resigned tone.

"Then you have plenty of time for at least a two month long holiday on the topless beaches of Brail. You've made enough sets to cover sales for that time …I'm sure, and as Harry now owns your cottage there is no point in staying around to oversee the remodel of his property," Arthur said with sarcastic humor. "You need time to heal after your Countess and her parents disappear for good. I'll talk to Fred and George; they'll have to send someone up here to cover the Hogsmeade shops during your Holiday."

"Dad …you're not listening to me. I'm not **leaving**," Ron said digging in his heels mentally.

"Bill, why don't you and your friend the Auror escort your brother safely …back to his shop, and then go back to London and change the Grangers' shipping orders.

"Flight Reservations, Dad," Ron interjected from the Barn door.

"What-ever, and Bill" Arthur said pulling his eldest son off to one side for a private word as he used he wand to put-out the fire. "I want you to give me the Potter bank draft. I'm going to personally …take it back to him and demand Ron's deeds back. On your way back to London, I want you to stop off at the Burrow," Arthur said in a quick whisper as he wrote a quick note on a scrap of parchment from his pocket. "I want you to pick-up the bank draft your Mother will write for you to cover the shortfall amount of the returned Potter Loan.

"Dad, eighty thousand is a huge pile of gold." Bill said shocked

"I know I didn't make a big deal out of it at the time, but your mother and I inherited ten times that amount from Sirius Black in his will …as read on Dowry-day. We can afford this …believe me. While you take Ron home …I'm going straight to Hogwarts from here …for a little heart-to-heart chat with Ginerva and her dowry-day land-grabbing fiancée. There is no way on this earth that I'm going to let **anyone** take Weasley land away from Ronald. It is a longstanding tradition among our tribe. **When a Weasley is in need** …"

"…**help comes from the tribe with speed**," Bill said finishing the quote. "Yeah …Dad, apparently Ginerva has forgotten the ancient family motto, or worse yet …perhaps …as a 'Potter' she no longer feels **bound** by the Weasley probations against kicking another family member when he's down.

"If Ginerva and Harry don't want to sign the deeds back-over to Ron …**voluntarily**, then I swear", Arthur said furiously. "I'll formally disown them both ...expunge their names from the tribal records.

"Dad …you wouldn't," Bill said horrified at the very idea.

"Too much …you think? Well then you tell me …what you'd do as the head of this branch of the Celtic tribe of Weasley …in a case like this? The last time someone took away land from a member of this family was during the Roman occupation of Britain and we fought for fifty years …tooth and nail …until we got it back," Arthur said holding in his anger with considerable effort.

"Harry won't understand what 'disowns by the family' means?"

"Ginerva does," Arthur roared back, shocking Bill with a rarely seen display of temper. "She should have told Potter, how big a crime it is amongst us Weasley's to **steal** land from another Weasley. I can easily see Evans Cottage becoming tribal land like the Burrow, passed down without interruption from one Weasley to another …until the end of time."

"But without Granger"

"Bill, I'm a big believer in divine justice, and I have a strong feeling that the Ron-Hermione story **isn't **over yet." Arthur said with unusual intensity, his eyes literally glowing with barely suppressed magic. "They have both suffered so much. Come-to think on-it …doesn't your baby sister …suddenly forgetting our family aversion to having land taken from us …by force …strike-you as odd.

Yeah …this goes beyond the pale …even Fred and George wouldn't do this to Ron," Bill replied.

"I sense the hand of destiny in this. Using gold to control people is a Malfoy trait; we Weasley's don't do that, Ginerva needs to be forcefully **reminded** of that," Arthur said his body literally trembling in fury.

"Dad …calm-down,"

"**No**" Arthur snarled and with a loud '**crack'**, disapparated.

OoOoOoOo

To be continued

Please review


	30. Chapter 30

**Marriage and Inheritance**

**Chapter 30: **entitled: Some Enchanted Evening

**Word count**: 12,866 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

**Author**: Billybob

**Category:** post O.o.t.P ... **AU - Alternate Universe** — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Warning # 1**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Warning # 2**; I hate stereotypes, so don't expect my version of the Harry Potter story to have prefect little Heroes

**Pairings** will start out HP/GW but will gradually transform into being primarily; HG-RW, as the main focus … but they will earn their happy ending …believe me. There will also be loads of sub-plots with other pairings. …I love JKR to death, but as a romance author …lets just say …I feel she fumbled the Quaffle. So this will fill the couple's gap and contain a HP-GW romantic ship _**among others**_. So if I wander off and do another couple's romance, sit back and enjoy the ride! All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven or in JKR interviews are hereby _**Null and Void**_ …unless I say otherwise.

**Time line**: begins late July 1996 summer holiday between HP school terms 5 and 6

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write smut.

**Apology**: I'm told that the language of Brazil is Portuguese and not Spanish as stated in a previous chapter. I will have my house-elf whip my back into raw meat over this grievous error. Thanks to a helpful reviewer for pointing out my stupidity. Please keep up the good work …Thanks- loads really. These corrections make my story better.

**Standardized disclaimer**: is there anyone on this planet that doesn't know who has all legal copy rights to Harry Potter, with us in fan fiction just burrowing it for our own amusement and that of our readers.

**Congratulations**: that you've made it this far, at 250,000 words …that's a feat in itself. Fan-fiction stories on average don't go this long

**OoOoOoOo**

**News Flash**: Constructive criticism I can take any day of the week, pointing out my error's in plot are always welcomed …rain or shine, with helpful suggestions and analyst being something I pray for with each and every chapter I write. If you can think of something to add that will make this tale better …believe me I'm all ears.

So; help me make this better …**PLEASE REVIEW**

**With that said its time to:**

OoOoOoOo

Roll Film

OoOoOoOo

"Hey Bob are you going back to London …right away?" Bill asked as the two brothers and the Auror walked back toward Hogsmeade.

"Yeah …I've got a big report to write. It'll make interesting reading in the Wizengamot if the Minister's flunkies don't sidetrack it."

"You are going to tell the truth …aren't you?"

"Hey …I resent that? I'm an Auror not a bloody Politician. Those blokes couldn't tell the truth to save their lives. We have to tell the truth, in our parchment reports and in the supporting pensive …it's the law. We've had our share of bad eggs in the past …like the Aurors who supported Voldemort. But most of us are good honest blokes doing a nasty job.

"We in law enforcement use to have the class envy card thrown at us all the time by two-faced Politician's …claiming that we would profile Death Eater family members for harassment. An Auror friend of mine from Cambridge almost got into loads of trouble over a Break & Enter, and the only thing that saved his butt from being sacked was the pensive record of the whole incident.

"The Politician ended up revealed as pure-blood bigot and the royal arse that he always was …but that didn't matter. The press gave this high official Prat a 'get out of jail free' card, of course …because objective journalism died in this country, years before it perished in our former American colonies. That ultra-liberal bloke walks on water as far as the liberal press in this country is concern. It's ironic that the required pensive record to back-up all arrests reports …this Auror policy was put in force by our present Minister when he ran Law enforcement …and now he's going to be caught-out by his own anti-corruption idea. But I'm rambling …'above the law' Politician's has always been a pet peeve of mine.

"Well when you're done with your official duties," Bill suggested. "Why don't you grab the Misses and meet me a Fleur down at the Caldron for a pint."

"When," Bob said quickly warming to the idea.

"How about at seven, it's a little after five now, we both have an hour's work ahead of us back in London so ..." Bill replied

"Done" Bob said …as he stepped up in front of the combined front door of the two shops. In the display widow of both chess and jokes shops were two identical cardboard signs, thirty centimeters by forty-five centimeters in size with one huge magically pulsing word written on it …'CLOSED'.

"Well I be off then, see you at the caldron at seven," Bob said and with a **'Crack' **the Auror was gone

"Door's locked" Bill said checking the handle.

"No worries. I know the key hex." Ron said in a depressed tone, pulling out his wand. As both shops were dark Ron assumed that the Countess and her parents had taken a room at the Three Broomsticks pub …or gone back to Hogwarts to have dinner with the Headmistress. Ron was just about to open the outer door when a familiar face underneath flaming red hair appeared in the glass and then the door abruptly swung open.

"Hello George?" Bill said …surprised to see his brother in the shop in the middle of the week.

"Oi …what's he doing here?" George said clearly annoyed …pointing a finger at Ron. "Mum flooed me at Diagon alley and told me to apparate up here …straight away. Then Mum said the funniest thing …she said that Ickle-Ronniekins here …was leaving the country …going into hiding from hired killers … three of them …she said, that 'Krumie-poo' sent over here …from Bulgaria …just to kill him. Yeah right says I … what a laugh."

"Your right George …Mum's got it wrong," Bill sneered in contempt at his brother, "Ron's racked up four hired killers so far. So why don't you put a sock in it for once. It hasn't been **peaches and cream** up here for him **at all**, and if you and Fred took an interest in something other than the ruddy profits you been getting from the Hogsmeade shop you'd know that. Ron and I have had a bad time of it today, and if you give him any flack about it …you'll answer to me. Now …where's Percy?"

"He went back to Hogwarts to have dinner with Audrey, not five minutes after I got here." George said in surprise at Bill's intensity, maybe he'd misjudged the situation rather badly. "Percy appeared to be in a right snit when he left too, mumbling something about Dumbledore and a mucked up deal. He did make me promise to house-sit this building until …you-lot got back."

"Alright-alright …Ron's here now …and this is where I leave you both," Bill said in a firm tone. "I have to change the flight reservations for the Grangers, and check-in with Gringotts. Ron, I want you to think about something. Bob …that Auror who arrested you, he and I were close friends at school …we both work in London and yet, it's been three years since we've shared a pint. School-chums drift apart when careers start.

"One other thing …until today, I had no idea that you've faced down four hired killers up here and did it all alone. Now …I know you want to fight your own battles little brother ….but you'll have to admit …that after all you've done for Potter during the War, the fact that he hasn't even offered to help …must hurt."

"He didn't know about the others attacks until today" Ron said but not with any conviction behind it.

"Did he tell you that …or are you just assuming it?" Bill argued. "Unless Harry flat out apologized for not being there for you before this …or offered to be there in the future …which I can tell by the expression on your face **he didn't**. Then I would suggest that he knew all about the other attacks on you, and did nothing until Granger was personally involved. Really …little brother, I believe another 'big think' is in order for you, and this one should be about your friendship with Potter and what future **if any** your going to have with the world famous Chosen-One".

"But …Bill …Harry's been my best mate for years?"

"No Ron …you've got it backward, you have been **his** best-mate for years …supportive and there-for-him ninety-five percent of the time. Now I know what you're going to say …something about how you've fumbled the Quaffle when it really mattered, but messing up now and then doesn't make you a failure as a friend …it just makes you human. What you have to ask yourself now is …has he really been there for you. Come-on Ron …even you said yourself …that Harry's changed since the last battle …become more self indulgent.

Well yeah, he's like that …but you have to…" Ron began only to be interrupted.

"I think its time to face an uncomfortable truth," Bill declared sourly. "The golden trio has **disbanded**; Harry has another term at Hogwarts after this one a place you cannot enter …and then three years with next to zero time-off at the Auror Academy …which is in London. All the while you've gone on and on about your destiny being here in Hogsmeade and that you can't leave."

"It's my fate Bill, I have to stay here," Ron said again. "It's all been foretold, and destiny as I've learned …is inescapable."

"I gathered that, fate seems to like you as a plaything." Bill said compassionately before moving in for the kill. "And then there is the last member of the 'Golden trio' …your Hermione. She's to be shipped-off under a new identity half way around the world. It was your idea Ron and you did it with her safety in mind …which is very noble of you. But at the **end of the day** little-brother …you know in your heart-of-hearts …that her safety means that you'll never see her again.

"So to sum-up, Harry is following his path with Ginny in tow, and the Countess is going into hiding in a far off country for the rest of her life. Which brings me back to what I said about Bob and me; **School-chums drift apart when careers start**, and that is happening to you and the trio …right now."

"Damnit …don't you think I know that. It tore me up losing her to Krum and she was abducted that time. But …I'm the one sending her away …again …and doing it is killing me." Ron admitted with tears of hurt falling down his right cheek.

"Buck-up Ronniekins, there are plenty of birds in the sky." George said uncomfortable with the whole idea of his little brother coming a-part right in front of him. "You'll get over 'Grangee' in time, and as I recall it, she wasn't all that much to look at anyway."

"George …" Bill growled, "Shut-it" and surprisingly George did. "You'll have to excuse George here; he's just a dimwitted Prat with no concept of what it means to love someone."

"Hey," George protested.

"You really don't George, you may have banged your share of birds, Fred too, but neither of you two knows what Love is," Bill said making excuses for George's idiotic behavior. "Merlin's beard …I didn't myself until Fleur came along. Come to think on it ….only Percy and Ron knows first hand the true cost involved in surrendering their soul to a woman. I've been down right fortunate in comparison. I didn't give-up on my dream career or face death to win my girl …like Ron here did."

"Sorry Ron" George said in a deeply embarrassed whisper.

"It's alright George, it looks like I'm going to share Charles fate …you know …hopelessly in love with another blokes wife …and that's a pain I don't wish ...even on a Malfoy." Ron declared as he wiped away his tears …and then pulling himself together he asked. "Will I see you tomorrow, Bill?"

"Yeah, that you will …until then …cheerio," and then with a loud… **'Crack'** Bill apparated.

George's stomach then made a hungry noise. "Would you mind if I pop over the Broomstick for a bite, I haven't eaten since breakfast …oh shite …do you want to come with me?"

"No thank-you George," Ron replied, "I'm not up to being around people right now. Kiki can do a fry-up for me, and then I think I'll call it a night. Are you going back to London tonight?"

"Yeah, but one of us, me or Fred …will be back in the morning …"

"No need to do that, I'll just shut down both shops until the weekend, it's a Hogsmeade weekend remember, so I won't need help until then.

"I thought you were leaving …going into hiding." George asked.

"You and Fred didn't hide when the Death Eaters attacked **Diagon Alley** during the war …and Ginny didn't hide when they attacked Hogwarts. Do you really think I'm going to hide from a few hired killers?" Ron asked in a tone of defiance that made George very proud of his baby brother.

"No", George replied with a smile as he turned to leave. "By-the-way Ronniekins …I couldn't help but notice that you neglected to mention what you were doing while Ginny fought in the hallway …it won't work …you know. There are loads of people who know what you did." He waited a moment for a reply and when Ron said nothing George shook his head, turned and left. "Someday little brother, you'll get your due." George mumbled to himself as he walked toward the **Three Broomsticks** and dinner.

With a flick of his wand Ron closed and locked the outer door to the shop before he turned about and pointed his wand at the dividing wall in-between the two shops. He whispered another complex key hex, and just like at London's kings Cross Station …where the entrance onto platform nine and three-quarters was a brick support pillar. The entrance to Ron's flat above the two shops …was via stepping through an otherwise sold wall. On the other-side was a small platform in front of a steep stairway. As he climbed the stairs Ron could sense the three separate foe-detector wards that Alastor Moody had help Ron install in the stair-well after the second assassination attempt. With the final defense to his flat stood waiting at the top of the stairs, **Kiki** ...Ron's head house-elf who welcomed his master home with a concerned smile.

"Dinner is prepared, Master."

"Thank-you Kiki, Ron sadly replied slipping out of his winter Cloak. "The Grangers have gone?"

"Yes Master, the Grangers, the two law-givers, and the foreign wizard have all taken rooms at the '**Three Broomsticks'**. Before they left your building Master, they requested that your brother Percy tell you that they would be grateful if you would look-over the copy of proposed settlement that they left in his care", Kiki said while bowing several times.

"Where is this settlement parchment now?"

"You'll find the document on your desk …in your study, Master".

"I'll look at it …after I eat." Ron said in the same grim tone, that Kiki had heard connected with all the other failed settlement attempts. If the look on Kiki's Master's face was any indicator this current attempt at rescuing Viktor Krum from his public act of deception, cowardness and villainy was going to end up in the bin just like the others.

So instead of turning left at the top of the stairs and entering the lounge and Library/study area of his flat, the place where he was tutored each weekday morning in charms, transfiguration, wand combat, business law-&-accounting and magical art. Ron instead …turned right and entered the dining room and primary meeting place of the Hogsmeade Chess club.

Because of its multi-uses, the dinning room was large …taking up half of the floor space of the middle portion of Ron's flat. On the other side of the dividing wall was a storage room, kitchen and the first ever **elf hutch** …the only designated for House-elf 'Living quarters' in the UK. Never before had house-elves had space deliberately set-aside for their specific use. It was totally unprecedented in magical England that a formerly spacious broom-cupboard /pantry would have its space …sub-divided into three levels …the door removed and walled-up. Ron did this in secret …on his own, and no-one …not even his chess-club guests knew about it.

The elf hutch in Ron's flat was just one of the small …behind the scenes ways, that Ron had paid homage to Hermione's efforts to improve the working conditions of House elves with S.P.E.W. Although he had allowed three otherwise orphaned house-elves, to become his bounded slaves after returning from Germany because their original Wizarding families had been killed during the war, Ron had known that with no living descendants to serve, the tradition was for a house-elf to mourn for a year for their lost masters and then commit ritual suicide.

Only by being bonded to another pure-blood family before the year was up could Ron manage to save a few of the massive numbers of orphaned house-elves from otherwise certain death.

The Director of the Ministry's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was the main force behind the **Victoria Act** …the house-elf adoption program law …and for the most part …Ron was sure …that Hermione …had she known about it …would have applauded the goal, while abhorring the means. She would have preferred to have set them free, of course. But the problem with that was …the House-elves community had universally rejected that idea …out-right ...from the start.

It was a-bit embarrassing for Ron to steal a chapter from Dumbledore's playbook; But for the good of the orphaned house-eves …Ron had given fate **a tiny nudge** in the right direction …by subtly suggesting to every pure-blood customer that entered his shop and all of his friends the perks of owning a house-elf. As a result of his first attempt at persuasion, Ginny …as a Weasley and there-fore a qualified pure-blood witch …had personally bonded with an even dozen house-elves.

These new servants were in the process of transforming 'Number Twelve Grimmauld Place' into a bright and highly livable London townhouse while leaving Dobby and Winky exclusively in charge of 'Norton Manor'. Harry had also accepted Ron's plan to save the suicidal House-elves …but found that he couldn't adopt a single elf ...because he was a half-blood. Like-wise Pansy and Neville …who had recently put down a deposit to purchase Baker Cottage, a small three bedroom house just down the lane from Evans Cottage, had acquired three orphaned houses-elves to run their first home as a married couple …once they came of age and could legally wed …'of course'.

Percy and Audrey had also been looking for a home near Hogwarts, for they-to, like the Longbottom's …didn't care for the idea of raising children while living inside the school. Percy had acquired two orphaned house-elves with that goal in mind …and he and his wife were looking to rent a cottage near the Longbottom's. In fact …even Ron's parents were being pressured to take-on a house-elf without a family, although Molly was resisting the idea tooth and nail.

Ron couldn't help but smiled as he wondered what Hermione's reaction had been when she had discovered that the house-elves that had defended her from Dumbledore's attempted kidnapping …had belonged to him. She was without-doubt still furious at him for having become a despicable owner of house-elves **'slaves'**. He could even picture her in his mind, sitting at a table at the Broomsticks in the midst of a vigorous verbal diatribe to her parents …decrying the evils of elf-slavery.

"_Perhaps"_ …Ron said to him-self _"there will be an unexpected benefit to be had by Hermione knowing that I'm a wicked slave holder now. Forgetting me will be all the easier now that she is aware of my ongoing villainy". _Suddenly however Ron's contemplation was interrupted by the sight of two place-setting at the far end of his elongated dinning room table.

Ron was just about to inquire why **two**? When glancing down …he saw Kiki waiting patiently for his master to notice his presence. "Shall I wake the Mistress now, Master?"

"The Mistress?"

"Yes Master, did you not call the sickly witch …your-lady, and is not a Master's lady the Mistress of his house?"

"Yes …technically you are correct," Ron replied feeling very embarrassed. "But …Kiki …I thought you understood how **new** I am to being a Master …and therefore unfamiliar with all the proper terms employed within a house-elves infested home.

"Exactly …My Master …that's how I knew that protecting sickly Mistress meant bring her up here to have a bath and rest after stressy-time. She knew which bedroom was yours, Master …right from-the-off …and when she settled in there after a Hogwarts-elf brought over her tiny piece of luggage. I says to me-self …all was as it should be. Master has been **alone** for far too long. Master will be happier with his lady here, but we have to go shopping for Mistress soon. She brought no night-things with her ...oh-me oh-my," Kiki rambled on-and-on …scandalized by the concept of his master's lady not having the proper nightgown and bathrobe."

"What did you dress her in after her bath if she didn't have …" Ron began only to be interrupted.

"I borrowed some of your things …I hope you don't mind?," Said a deliciously familiar voice from the doorway at the far end of the dinning room. A door that led to the huge bathroom and two bedrooms' that comprised the rest of Ron's flat. Ron found him-self at a loss for words, just the sight of 'his' half starved bookworm standing there with a towel wrapped around her head like a turban while wearing his old and battered …terribly too big for her narrow frame body …bathrobe. Just the sight of her in his flat and suddenly Ron became light headed …as the blood in his head rushed to a **lower** appendage. With his ears turning as red as a ripe beet and growing more confused and aroused by the second …Ron automatically …spoke his mind.

"God …you're beautiful," he said instinctively and this heartfelt compliment made Hermione smile.

"You are without-doubt the only man within ten kilometers who sees me like way," Hermione said.

"The rest are blind," Ron replied again without thinking …speaking from the heart. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm not going anywhere, Ron."

"Yes you are, its all arranged." Ron said firmly although it broke his heart to say it. "A new name and all the money your parents will need …to start-up a new tooth business …there is even some gold set-aside for tutor's …so you can take your N.E.W.T.'s level exams. I wish I could arrange for more …"

"…Ron, for Merlin's sake …take a breath or two? To do all of this would cost …"

"One hundred and twenty thousand galleons, yes …I know. Things will be tight for awhile, of course. But once your parent's townhouse and tooth business sells you'll be living **the life of Riley**."

"Where did you get that kind of money?"

"Harry mostly," Ron admitted reluctantly

"How much is mostly?" Hermione countered suddenly suspicious

"Eighty thousand," Ron replied in an uneasy tone.

"And the rest …where did that come from?" Hermione pressed although she already guessed the answer.

"Oh shite, Bill took it with him …back to London." Ron said in semi-panic before regaining control of himself …"but don't worry, I'll floo him after dinner, he'll bring it back in the morning".

"Ronald …don't you dare change the subject, were did the other forty thousand come from?" Hermione asked firmly.

"Okay …okay, I put in the rest." Ron reluctantly admitted.

"You don't have that kind of money; you've always been as poor as a church-mouse …for as long as I've known you." Hermione said without thinking.

"Always the tone of surprise," Ron said as he closed his eyes, and counted in his mind to ten in an attempt to restrain his instant feeling of growing rage. "You really believe that I'm incapable of doing anything and make a success of it …don't you?"

"Ron, I mean …Honestly, I said no such thing," Hermione retorted furiously. While at the same time …kicking herself mentally …for falling into the old habit of verbally belittling Ron's achievements.

"Never mind, it doesn't really matter where I got the money," Ron said in a resigned tone. "I've known for some time what you and Harry really think of my career prospects. That is one of the reason I never felt I had a chance with you."

"Ron …**STOP IT****! **I'm sick and tired of you putting yourself down …and I'm sick of you thinking that I believe you're less of a man …simply because you're not as rich as a Malfoy!" Hermione said …now down right furious.

"Do you have any idea how …drop-dead **sexy** you look, when you're angry?" Ron declared trying hard not to drool.

'Ron …your infuriating and sputtering absolute nonsense …take off the rose-colored glasses and take another …more objective …look at me? Hermione said utterly distracted. "I haven't had a decent meal in months, I know I look like a combination of a peanut smuggler and a pipe cleaner," And to prove her point, Hermione made the 'mistake' of un-tieing Ron's battered bathrobe and pulling it all the way open …forgetting in the heat of the argument how little she on underneath.

Ron's eyes went as wide as golf-balls, his breathing became slow and deep, his chest began heaving as he began to openly pant in rapidly growing arousal. The funny thing was …it wasn't some sheer baby-doll teddy on some Victoria Secret model's figure that had so quickly heated Ron's blood to boiling point. Nor did the plain white-cotton, boys-style, y-front's ...transfigured into knickers that she had on …do the trick either, although they were partially visible below the bottom hem of the …hand-made maroon jumper that she had on. Perhaps it was the large 'R' embroidered in the center of the jumper that did it …but I think not.

In either event there wasn't all that much physical sexiness about Hermione's underfed body …she was right about that. Nor did the jumper she was wearing by itself have any effect …but for Ron the combination of the two …his Weasley jumper and seeing Hermione in it …instantly transformed Ron into the randiest bloke in Scotland. His blue eyes caught fire, and when Hermione saw the determined march that Ron made to close the distance between them the sight frightened Hermione more than little …for it reminded her of the animal lust that Viktor displayed when with the help of a lust potion he …mounted …his otherwise uncooperative spouse.

But that was the moment when what was scary familiar …transformed into tender gentleness in which Ron swept Hermione off her feet. There was a desperate edge to the kiss, but not an ounce of force behind it, as Ron poured all of his feelings for his Mione …into a single snog. When she felt his tongue beg entry instead of denying him as she had so often done with Viktor, Hermione eagerly deepened the kiss sucking on his tongue as if it was her favorite sweet. One kiss followed another and soon Hermione's arousal matched Ron. Everything was wonderful and she moaned out-loud in longing …but then everything changed abruptly …when Hermione felt Ron gently filled one hand with the tiny cheek of her cotton knickers covered arse.

Hermione instantly froze at the touch of his hand …her every muscle tensed, every corner of her mind filled in cold terror as the memory of what Krum had done to her. Suddenly she was no longer in Ron's arms …it was Viktor that was brutally groping her arse …and in mere seconds panic replaced all of her arousal. Ron not being an total idiot …sensed Hermione withdrawal and utter sadness filled him beyond anything he had felt since September.

What Ron had hoped for was a repeat of last spring all over again, when Hermione couldn't keep her hands off of him …when every inch of her body screaming in need of him. But that dream died when Hermione froze in his arms. Instead of hearing her panting voice whispering into his ear …"**take me …bang me …please**" He felt her hands against his chest pushing him away and her voice filled with trembling fear saying;

"Ron …**Stop**".

Abruptly and without any hesitation, Ron stepped back …a two full paces away from her. Feelings of rejection had never been stronger within him. Thankfully a timely interruption prevented further damage to Ron's shattered soul.

"Master, dinner is getting cold, may I serve it now" Kiki said not sixty centimeters away from the emotionally distraught couple.

"Yes …of course …Kiki," Ron said in a monotone while trying hard to regain his devastated composure as he began the mental process of shutting his emotions down completely.

"Forgive me Countess; I lost control of myself, for a moment. We Weasleys …being simple clods of the **working class** can act as animals at times …especially around truly beautiful women." Ron said as his mind filled with self-contempt. "Let me assure you …it will **not** happen again. My Mum would send a Howler to if she knew I was molesting a married woman".

"Ron …Please" …Hermione pleaded …horrified at her own reaction. Her feelings of panic was rescinding fast …but in its wake was the realization of the message her reaction to Ron's touch had sent to the very man she adored. _"Way to go Granger, kicking him hard in the jewels would have been kinder than what you just did. He's going to take this as a rejection of him as a man …the worse sort of rebuff …and rightfully so"._ She said to her-self.

Tears of frustrated regret were dripping slowly down from his real eye as Ron reestablished iron hard control of himself. "Kiki, while we are eating, I will need you to clean the clothing that the Countess had on when she arrived …repack her luggage and then arrange for a proper room for Mrs. Krum at the **Three Broomsticks**.

"Yes …that's right …I'm married woman, and you're not the type to live in sin with a married woman …are you, Ron?" Hermione retorted bitterly …as with hands still trembling somewhat with panic, pulled the bathrobe closed and retied the belt.

"_For Merlin's sake …quit snapping at him," _Hermione thought to herself in rebuke. _"I can see his body language shutting me out. He's protecting himself from the negative response I gave when he touched me …so how do I turn this around …think Granger …think"_

"Countess, I am fully aware of how little weight you have always given to the option of others." Ron said in a monotone that totally lacked any trace of emotion. _"_However, you have clearly not taken into account the effect of being alone with me here …right now …will have on your daughter years from now. You do not deserve the title of Harlot ...but being here with me …alone, could give that impression to others. As I have always tried to do my part in protecting both you and Harry …"

"_All the pieces of this unworldly prank puzzle will be laid out in front of you and you'll need all of your intellect prowess to put them together in the right order_" A voice said loudly in Hermione's head interrupting Ron's explanation and suddenly a light went on in her brilliant mind.

Accepting the fact that she had lost huge amounts of emotional ground during her panic while in Ron's arms, Hermione knew that arguing why she had behaved the way she had …logically …would be counter productive. Accepting the fact that this avenue was now blocked, she walked briskly over to a chair the dinning table and sat down, leaving behind a totally dispirited and apparently once again dismissed Ron would stood suddenly alone and apparently forgotten.

Shaking his head in regret over how quickly the best snog he'd had in months could so abruptly turn in a disaster. Ron tried to refocus on the emotional chess game going on in his dinning room. _"It wasn't like Hermione to give up without a long drawn out explanation …so by not contesting him on what had just happened or his plan to send her over to the 'Broomsticks' after dinner" _made Ron wonder._ "What was Hermione stratagem now? Was she conceding the game, just walking away from the chessboard having given-up so abruptly on any hope of being with him,"_ Ron asked him-self in a stereotypical self-contempt funk. Her apparent about-face about loving him stung …a-lot …and it was only a tiny whisper in the back of his mind that asked; …_**or**_ _…finding herself without a move, was Hermione plotting a different gambit?_"

"Sit down Ron, we have much to discuss," Hermione began briskly. "Now I know you want me to be safe and I love you for it. Well I love you period …but after what just happed I can understand if you now have serious doubts concerning my feelings for you. We would be having a full blown row over this, but …oh …never mind we'll discuss that issue later. Due to time restraints …I can't allow myself to be distracted …But …honestly now that you brought it up…"

"…I brought **what** up?" Ron asked a-bit confused.

"Self-defense …you did - you know …but as I was saying …I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. By-the-way Ronald …how can you contemplate shipping me off to Australia …as Emma Watson without a wand?" Hermione said ignoring the food on her plate. "Watson sounds like a proper English name and all that, but Emma …sounds really …boring. "I mean …honestly, do I look like an Emma Watson to you? You'll have to pick-out another name for me …this Watson one is completely unacceptable".

"Countess, please tell me that I'm the only one who you've told of your new name too, or where you're relocating too," Ron pleaded …his rejection by Hermione suddenly displaced in his mind by the sudden fear that his plan to send the Grangers out of the country might be ruined.

"Well my parents know naturally," Hermione replied casually.

"Just them …that's good, I can have my memory erased …so no harm done," Ron said …deeply regretting that his last ever snog with her …was going to disappear from his head tomorrow morning".

"Then there are my two barristers, I told them too …the Bulgarian ambassador the …Minister of Magic might have overheard, as well. But Dumbledore …definitely …he doesn't know".

"_Tell as many people that you can that you absolutely __**HATE**__ the name …__**Emma Watson".**_ The voice in her head had told Hermione._ "That was to be your undercover name in Australia and by telling loads of people about it …render's it useable"_

"Well that's number one done."

"What was that?" Ron asked still in a daze now that the new name was now useless. He'd have to ask his dad for a whole new set …which meant yet another delay.

"Ron are you listening to me …I said we must go strait-away and get me a new wand, I don't remember …does Hogsmeade have a wand seller?"

"Don't forget to eat Countess", Ron said in a déjà-vu tone for he'd done this kind of thing before as Hermione's food still remained untouched her plate. "And to answerer your question, **no** this village doesn't have a wand seller. Even my brother's joke shop will only operate seasonally here, shutting down when the school does …while other shops will draw back their 'open' hours down to just weekends.

"I'm sure it's no different than those villages on the continent that make their income from seasonal tourism. Those villages in the Alp's where your parents went on skiing holidays most likely shut down totally during the heat of summer. Although Hogsmeade is the only all magical village in the U.K., it doesn't have the population to support the wide variety of merchandize vendors as the more centrally located **Diagon Alley** does.

"But you decided to locate you wizard chess shop here …why?" Hermione asked instinctively …genuinely interested in-between bites of her supper. "By-the-way, Ron. Once I got over the **shock** of what you made during the summer. I took a quick look-around your display room before coming up here. The quality of the workmanship on the sets I saw in the display cases were both amazing and impressive."

"Why…Thank-you, Countess. If nothing else you and Harry are definitely consistent." Ron said with scorn …his feelings clearly hurt. "Why is there always and without a single exception …that stunned tone of utter surprise that comes out of the both of you …when you learn of any project that I'm involved with …without your help …I might add, turns out to be a success. Why is it so bloody shocking …to you and Harry …that I can make something that actually sell's …or make several thousand Galleons in profit in a short period of time? There isn't a hidden pint of 'Felix Felicius' laying about. Believe it not Countess; I managed to tie my shoes this morning without any help."

"Ron I didn't mean to imply …" Hermione began only to be cut off.

"…Think nothing of it **Countess**," Ron interrupted putting particular empathies on Hermione's title. "We tradesmen are use to the contempt that we receive from our betters."

Hermione reacted to this insult as if slapped …but Ron's bitter rant also made her finally realize how often everyone had belittled his accomplishments in the past. She remembered how everyone at the Burrow …had thought Ron being made prefect had been a **mistake **herself included. Suddenly …locating his shop in Hogsmeade made perfect sense to Hermione, for setting up in Diagon Alley would mean that WWC would suffer daily comparisons to the twins joke shop.

By setting up as far as possible from the Burrow and his Brothers, Ron was declaring his independence from his family and to an extent Harry and the London entrance to Norton Island. Ron had resisted the temptation retreat back home to be babied after losing his leg, but at the same time by renting half of his building to Fred and George Ron was keeping the lines of communication open with a belittling family that he still deeply loved.

She had distracted him momentarily from the open wound festering in Ron's soul from her panicking when he'd touched her bum. _"It's time for my next move," she_ said to herself_._

"Ron I'm no more a Countess than my Mum was one," Hermione said reaching across the table to take his hand. "I got that ruddy title through abduction and a marriage that you have to know …I didn't want. I asked you last August to marry me, because I wanted more than anything to be your wife …I still do …by-the-way …if you're still wondering …want to be your wife, that is! So can I ask why do you insist on calling me by that title?"

"By calling you Countess," Ron replied clearly embarrassed, "I remind myself of the differences between our stations in life. People like you and Harry are like birds in the sky …flying high above the earth …no strike that …I'm not the earth …I'm more like dirt.

"As dirt, you seem to take great pride in the self made 'success' you've created as a simple; **'toymaker'**." Hermione said deliberately empathizing Ron's so-called self-imposed title.

"Being a shopkeeper …as a profession …can't begin to compete with the salary or the prestige surrounding a magical Barrister," Ron replied. "And you're going to make a great one …you know. I can even picture you as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot …of whatever country you hide in."

"Ron, I'm not leavening England,"

"There is no other option for you," Ron explained with regret thick enough to cut with a knife. "If this was just about you, I wouldn't even be suggesting exile. I've known you for long enough to know, that you'd stand and fight, anyone anywhere."

"Just the three of us against the world again …sound lovely …I wouldn't have it any-other-way. But what about this estrangement with Harry, won't he be there with us?" Hermione asked grasping at straws.

"I hate to tell you this, but the more I think about it …the more I believe that my brother Bill might be spot-on. The truth of the matter is that the trio …the three of us has come to a 'sort-of' crossroad in our lives …with you taking the right path and Harry the left." Ron explained sadly. "As a result …in my view …the Golden trio of before last September …has more or less disbanded. You'll take the right path into exile …because you have Muggle Parents, and more importantly …your baby to keep safe."

"The Chosen One has been on a different path from both of us for awhile now. He and his dowry bride are living within the Hogwarts school culture as celebrity heroes of the Hallway fight". Ron explained. "Don't you see …the trio existed while the three of us where in school sharing the same classes. But shared experiences no longer apply to us anymore.

"You're leaving the country to protect your child; and Harry has no time to spare for a sidekick that doesn't share anything in the school culture he's still in. There is no going back to school for the half-a-man shopkeeper causality of the last battle, a court order forbids it. I've fallen behind and there is no point in deceiving myself. I'm unable to keep up with you or the pranking Potters anymore. So it's as I said the trio that we were in September has reached a fork in the road, with Harry almost out of sight on his path, with you and I saying goodbye tomorrow. Your path into hiding awaits …Countess."

"Where does your path lead, Ron?"

"As a half blind cripple, there is no path," Ron said without bitterness. "Those that can't keep-up must be abandoned to the mercy of the enemy. The cripple can't fly like you can with your bright future in law …or Harry with his fame. This crossroads for the Trio is here in Hogsmeade and it is here that I make my last stand …alone".

"You don't have to be alone …you know," Hermione hinted.

"Forgive me I misspoke, I'm expecting a widow and two children." Ron said clearly unhappy with his fate.

"Yes, it's a shame really, it all boils down to children …doesn't it". Hermione admitted softly. "You can't be with me due the children of another mans begetting and I'll be on my own too, living with Viktor's children in permanent exile. When it comes to raising my offspring's, my parents have refused to do any baby-sitting, and they won't changing of nappies and no middle of the night feedings for them. I will be all alone."

"I wish I could help you with that? You don't know how much." Ron said in regret.

"You'd help me bring up Viktor's daughters" Hermione asked as in her mind she thought _"CHECK"_.

"Viktor provided the sperm, which is no different than what 'Muggle Lesbians' get from a sperm-bank …to have a nipper without a bloke," Ron expounded. "Truth is …any-bloke can be a biological father …but it's a minimum seventeen year commitment to earn the title …Daddy.

"What if this widow of yours shows up with two …daughters?" Hermione asked as if she was walking on pins and needles.

"The gender of a child doesn't matter." Ron replied without thinking.

"And had fate been kind to us and we'd gotten married. Would you love me less if all I could give you was daughters?"

"You clearly don't know me at all." Ron said feeling insulted again. "I swear on all my magic if the price of waking up next to you every morning for the rest of my life meant a home full of girls, I would pay it without batting an eye," Ron said with such intense sincerity, Hermione actually winced …seeing it. "I will love you forever with everything I have, never doubt that. To tell the truth I wouldn't care if you had turned out barren. I don't need sons to feel immortal …to feel like a whole man, all I ever needed was you. But that's never going to happen is it …you and I could never have children …especially as my touch disgusts you …and …"

"**DAMNIT …THAT'S NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!**" Hermione shouted. "Viktor raped me …over and over …and it's going to take time for me to get over that. Or do you think I lied about that? I love you and I want you to touch me … more than you'll ever guess. I really-really do want you to shag my brains out …do you hear me. I've dreamed of how we were during last spring …night after night while in Castle Krum, and I can't wait to have you back inside me".

"You're just saying that," Ron pleaded. "Please don't make this harder than it already is. I don't blame you for what that bastard did, in my head I know full well your traumatized from your ordeal. It's my breaking heart that's still filled with doubt. I wish you were mine …for ever, but …"

"…What if I could arrange that?" Hermione interrupted. "I've just thought of a way to hide in plain sight. Here in Scotland. I can put a stop to Ninety-nine percent of the hired killers coming after either one of us."

"What about my destiny …the widow …the two children."

"I think I know who she is, and she'll be taken care of …beyond her wildest dreams happy." Hermione said with growing excitement. "I swear on all my magic …that if you do exactly what I tell you to do, in the precise order I tell you … both of us will get on with our lives, with the past behind us for good.

"Alright I'm all ears, what's your plan." Ron said sitting back down.

"First, the settlement, have you read it?"

"I was going to …but I found myself having dinner with a …jumper-clad …Hogwarts-bookworm …succubus." Ron said teasing.

"That's not funny Ron, do you know I have a reputation as a two-timing harlot at Hogwarts,"

"I've overhead customers mention it … but come-on …you …a tart? …that's downright …absurdly ridiculous!" Ron said with a mocking chuckle.

"Ron I'm serious."

"Luv …that just can't be and for two good reasons, One thing …I know about that your reputation was a bit besmirched because of the Krum affair. But that's due to peer jealousy wasn't it. You had a famous Quidditch Player and the trio's court jester …a dimwitted bloke with the teaspoon of maturity …**both** courting you at the same time. Naturally the school slags would be envious of you. Secondly if that gaggle of brainless birds was really bad-mouthing you do you really think that Harry would have permitted it." Ron asked …but when Hermione just crossed her arms and stared full bore at him, some of the comments Harry had made about Hermione earlier that day and some of the insults that Ginny had said as well …and then there was, Bill …suddenly it all added up in Ron mind …and he became very-very angry.

"Excuse me a minute". Ron said slowly getting to his feet. He walked to his study; where he wrote a quick note on a piece of scrap parchment, attached it to a messenger owl that sat on a perch near his study window …and said: "take this to Professor Longbottom, in the teachers quarters in the south Tower ...if you can't find him there, try the Greenhouses next to the Herbology classroom." A moment later the owl flew out the window. Then Picking up the settlement document Ron returned to his dinner guest.

"Let's assume that what you say of your reputation as a 'Harlot' is true, and I don't doubt you for one second. It's just that I don't attend Hogwarts anymore and I've found myself to be out of the loop as far as gossip is concerned.

"Ron I'm not lying, Neville told me all about it on my way over here."

"And why didn't Neville tell me?" Ron asked growing more furious by the moment.

"Ron, I want you to calm down …**right now**! I can only assume that knowing how deeply you felt about me, Neville was afraid of your instinctive need to protect me and feared you'd rush over to Hogwarts to hex the entire student body …to get revenge over my besmirched honor.

"Damn-right I would".

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you colossal Prat, you've just justified Neville's silence. Aren't you the bloke that just said that I never gave a hoot about what people at school thought of me …eh," Hermione said doing damage control between two old friends. "I confess to being very disappointed when Neville told me of Harry's avid opposition to my hopes to overhauling our broken relationship, and starting over with you as your married lover. But, let's face it, Luv. I've made major blunders in my relationships with men. However, just today …I experienced an epiphany and I think I've found a way where we can be together, in a manner that you're Mum will approve of …if you'll have me?"

"Like I said luv …I'm all ears".

"Right from the off …You're going to have to accept the fact that Harry, your sister and many of your closest friends …think that you can do loads better that the battered and pregnant …estranged wife of Viktor Krum." Hermione said not wanting to sugar coat any of this. "I'm soiled goods Ron; there is no way around that fact. I've been brutally used and discarded …and I know you think that second-hand anything …is rubbish".

"Don't say that Hermione …please don't even think it? You're my …everything?"

"Thank-you …Ron! For no man has ever loved a woman has fiercely as you have loved me." Hermione said as tears of joy poured down her cheeks. "I feel so blessed to have you …and by-the-way you loveable Prat …you've had it arse-backward for years now, its not that **you** are unworthy of me …all this time, Luv, I've been unworthy of you and my missteps with Viktor proves that". And now with her confession done and over with …it was time for Hermione to drop the atomic-bomb …for getting slowly up from her chair, the Countess Hermione Jean Granger-Krum, moved over to where Ron sat …and then ever so slow and carefully …she lowered her-self down onto one knee, took Ron's right hand into her own …looked up into his eyes and said softly.

"I came to you today a penniless refugee; on this the third day of March, two days after your birthday. I come to you from the continent; freshly exiled from my husband's country …a place I can never return too …with the **two** daughters of another mans begetting growing in my belly. I beg you here and now …to marry me and give me and my children your name."

"Ron sat in his chair, eyes huge and utterly gob-smacked. At first …his mind couldn't wrap around what she was saying. Finally after what felt like an eternity for Hermione Ron responded in a near whisper.

"You can't be her …you're not a widow." Ron stuttered, completely terrified that this would turn out to be …nothing but a dream.

"You're wrong about that Luv," Hermione said with a bittersweet smile "Dumbledore announced in your workshop …just this afternoon that …Viktor …was dead."

"He's dead …are you sure?" Ron said as a tiny ember of hope flared brightly in his chest."

"Well there's the catch, isn't it." Hermione said with a nervous shrug. "Ivan the Bulgarian Ambassador refused to confirm or deny what Dumbledore alleged. Albus has no proof except for half of an overheard floo conversation between Ivan and his government.

"That he tried to abduct me back to Bulgaria doesn't really decide the issue either". Hermione said thinking out loud. "That's another issue that due to time restraints I set aside for later …Mr. Slave owner. But back to the point …the killer that you …stopped …this morning had me as a target, so I'm guessing the Baron really wants me and the twins dead …but that in-self is nothing new."

"Luv …you're rambling again and please ...finish eating," Ron interrupted softly. "What I need to know is where does the 'is Krum alive' question leave us?" Ron asked clearly confused.

"Well that's why you need to sign the settlement **right from the off** …as my parents and I have already done. Once your name appears on the dotted line it will instantly bring to an end the legal-warfare going on in Geneva …over my abduction and forced marriage as well as your fully lawful …Bridal Challenge." Hermione explained. "That alone will put an end to all of the killers coming after you."

"Mione, I don't give a dragon's shite about me, it's you …that I want safe."

"Language Ron …but if you really want me safe …Then marry me …you **colossal Git**." Hermione said with a huge wicked grin.

"But what if …this is just another one of Dumbledore's manipulation tricks …and Viktor is actually still …very much alive?" Ron protested weakly.

"Well then …I become the shameless harlot that everyone here-about …thinks that I am anyway." Hermione said literally beaming with barely contained delight. "By marring you while already married …I will be legally …a self confessed adulterous bigamist slag of the worse sort …the kind of Scarlett-woman that your Mum wants her son's to avoid.

"And exactly …how can this …be a good thing?" Ron asked even more confused.

"Don't you see Ron ….it'll be prefect. Harry not protecting my reputation will actually help us. My act of bigamy will cause a huge scandal …of course. Naturally the story will be covered in all the Wizarding newspapers world-wide. My ruinous reputation …already in place …will be permanently confirmed here in the U.K. Once the Krum's find-out about my marital skullduggery …Viktor's family will have no trouble getting my settlement confirmed wedding …legally annulled back in Bulgaria.

That will cancel the right of title being passed on for both my baby girls, which most likely will give them both a-lot better chance of staying alive until they **come of age** in the Wizarding world than the living in hiding alternative. Another win-win situation for our side …I'd say".

"But your babies, if your marriage to Krum is legally annulled, they'll be born bastards in the Wizarding society. Do you know what that means for them career wise?"

"But I'll still be married to you …silly" Hermione said gently taking his hand an placing it palm down and flat on-top of her slightly swollen belly. "As long as I'm your wife when the girls are born, they are legally your children …not bastards. Don't you see honey," Hermione pleaded. "If you marry me it no longer matters …whether Viktor is alive or not …my babies will be Weasley's".

Looking down at the love of his life, Ron began to tear up again.

"So what do you think of my plan? We both stay in England, my parents stay in London and get the son-in law to take their daughter off their hands. I get the perfect husband and my girls get the prefect daddy ..." Hermione began.

"…As tempting as this proposal is I can't. I made a deal, and part of the pay-off on my part …to gain your freedom from Krum …was the prophecy of the **widow** with two nippers." Ron interrupted …sounding resigned. If Viktor is alive then you're not a widow.

"Don't be so stubborn, Ron. Viktor is dead …I am the widow you're waiting for. I have two babies not one in my belly. Viktor really is dead …I just know it."

"You don't have to do this …just to get me to sign the settlement …you know?" Ron said bitterly.

Yes …that has to be signed right from the off …but please …Ron …just marry me?" Hermione was begging now. "My girls deserve the best possible daddy and that's you Luv. They'll need loads of sisters to play with too, and we'll make them …together.

"No …I won't allow you to become a bigamist, it would ruin your career before it began. No witch or wizard would hire a barrister who doesn't understand basic marriage law," Ron said. "Besides …I'm not sure that your plan will work, legally. I remember my Mum saying something about the magic in English binding ceremonies doesn't allow polygamy."

"But …Viktor has three wives,"

"That's because Bulgarian magic might have been crafted to allow multiple marriages, and I'll bet my last galleon it only works for blokes over there," Ron explained carefully. "I'll wager that no Bulgarian bird can magically bind herself to two husbands. It's the same kind of thing with the 'U.K.' over here. I'll bet that our Marriage laws are based on monogamy, so a married woman with a living spouse …can't run off and marry any half blind …crippled shopkeepers.

"But …but …but, you don't know for a fact the English magic is fixed to prevent bigamist weddings," Hermione countered

"Then we will send for your barristers and ask them." Ron said, and as Hermione began to get up to use the floo to call them …Ron stopped her. 'Floo later …eat first" …Ron said pointing to barely touched dinner. "You need to put on some meat on those bones of yours. Sorry Hermione … it's a brilliant way to check if Viktor is alive or not, but the answer must be no, I can't marry you if the magic won't let it happen. You're leaving tomorrow for places unknown."

"But, Viktor's dead."

"We don't know that …for sure …either way."

"Then sign the settlement and marry me." Hermione insisted. "If the binding-magic doesn't work, at least we will know for certain that Dumbledore is lying and Viktor is alive … The settlement by itself gets me two-hundred and fifty thousand galleons for dropping the abduction charge, cancel the bridal challenge and by extension the product embargo against Bulgaria. With two-hundred and fifty thousand galleons in my pocket, I won't need your gold to go into hiding, then you can return Harry's gold and keep your own money.

"Two-hundred and fifty thousand, that's twice what I managed to arrange for you." Ron admitted gob-smacked.

"Correct." Hermione said smugly.

"Combined that's three hundred and seventy thousand. That's one million eight hundred and seventy five thousand Muggle pounds," Ron declared after doing the math in his head. "Wow …no worries at all for your education with that golden horde. And all I have to do is sign the bloody settlement."

"Ron …you need to read it first,"

"No I don't. Have you read it?"

"Well …Yes, this afternoon in fact, that's how I know about the pay-off"

"If you get a huge pile of gold to start your new life, that's good enough for me," Ron said, "Kiki …could you please bring me ink and a quill".

**OoOoOoOo **

The Three Broomsticks Inn and Pub

March 3, 1997, Six twenty P.M.

**OoOoOoOo**

"I tell you old Albus has lost it, completely mental, I'd say," Dave said in a soft conspiratal tone at the booth that he and his legal partner was sharing for dinner with Dennis and Silvia Granger

"That old codger is one hundred and fifty years old, Dave …what do you expect." Dirk replied.

"That man is a monster, does the magical world have no concept of decency," Silvia said in bare contained outrage. "That beast arranged my daughter's kidnapping seven months ago and nothing was done about it, he tries the same stunt again today and you say there is still nothing that can be done?"

"Mrs. Granger, with all respect due to a client," Dirk said courteously. "I don't think you understand the situation in the Wizarding world fully. Until eleven months ago, Albus Dumbledore was without-doubt the most respected wizard in the U.K. Had I not seen what I did today with my own eyes …I would have disputed your negative assessment of Albus tooth and nail. We are speaking of a living national treasure …or at least that is the general perception that most wizards and witches have of him.

"But he's a villain, that sell's underage girls to the highest bidder." Dennis said in support of his wife.

That's true enough," Dave agreed. "But that power has been taken away from him and although the public's-memory concerning a Hero's misdeeds is tragically …short, there is no chance that anyone will be giving Albus that kind of power over underage girls ever again.

Clearly his age has caught up with Albus …that much at least is abundantly clear. But I think it foolish and naive to believe that the public will suddenly demand that he be locked-up in a loony-bin," Dirk said agreeing with his partner. "If you Muggle's didn't do that with that Child molester Prince-of-Pop who sang 'thriller' why should we act differently with our super-stars celebrities?

"You know about Jackson?"

"I'm a Muggleborn Mr. Granger, just like your daughter, so I have one foot in both worlds …magical and Muggle. But let's not be diverted here. We were speaking of public perception in regards to propping up the reputation of a now somewhat disgraced Headmaster. While it cannot be denied that Dumbledore's former moments of glory has covered his acts of more recent alleged senility. Do not deceive yourself that Albus will get off '**Scott-free'** from his crimes.

"It sure looks that way," Silvia said bitterly

"Although we will concede that he faces no prison time," Dave explained carefully. "Albus's various crimes' against the underage students of Hogwarts has resulted in his 'so-called' **retirement** as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot …as well as Headmaster of Hogwarts. The public perception may-be that he stepped down voluntarily, but the movers and shakers of this country …know better.

"The current Headmistress as we heard from your daughter this afternoon …has little to no respect for him and after today I doubt our Minister of Magic will trust Albus to work in the interest of anyone but himself," Dave continued. "Through his own actions Albus Dumbledore is painting him-self into a corner …where he will wheel next to zero real power in Magical England. The public perception of him has been diminished …certainly, but he is far from being irreversibly ruined.

"Your daughter on the other hand seems to have experienced a rollercoaster relationship with the perception of the British magical population." Dirk said. "For example; the Daily Prophet has been aware of the existence of the so-called golden trio for at least four years, but has consistently identified by name …only two of its members …Harry Potter and your daughter. So in the public mind your daughter and Mr. Potter was romantically connected as a couple as far back as their second year.

"During your daughters fourth year, a reporter by the name of Rita Skeeter confirmed the public perception of a romantic relationship between your child and Potter, in an article written in the magical newspaper the **Daily Prophet**. And then weeks later Rita tore down what she had built …by printing the first bad-press about the future Countess Krum. In a front page exposé …Rita Skeeter ….revealed your daughter's alleged '**jezebel** nature' …by breaking the boy-who-lived heart by beginning a two-timing love-affair with Quidditch star …Viktor Krum. This was I believe the first time that your child was called in print …the Hermione-harlot.

"My daughter was never in that kind of relationship with Potter," Silvia snapped.

"Oh we believe you Mrs. Granger,' Dirk chimed in. "but the public perception in the Wizarding world was the exact opposite. After two timing Potter, it was rumored you're your daughter then cheated on Mr. Krum, with an unidentified red haired boy at Hogwarts".

"I saw that article; the red-head referring to must have been Ronald Weasley. I wish she had told us that she fancied him, before we …" Silvia began, her voice fading away into regret filled sob …as she reached out to squeeze her husband's sympatric hand.

"Your daughter has also …over the years …championed a number of controversial causes with her peers at Hogwarts …such as her campaign for the emancipation of all house-elves." Dave explained ignoring Mrs. Grangers comment. "This free the slaves campaign in direct defiance to the public's perception of acceptable social order within Wizarding society, reached the public's attention through another article by Rita Skeeter

"Your daughter by forming a revolutionary organization called 'spew.' All but spat in the face of centuries of conventional wisdom." Dirk said being ruthlessly blunt. "An organization that has become extremely unpopular with her peers as well as the magical general public. I'm also told that spew is actively opposed by the very creatures she had hoped to liberate. Summing up I can not help to conclude that your daughter's lack of popularity among her peers may have multiple reasons for existence.

"I thought you said the Wizarding public had rallied behind the effort to urge Bulgaria to return Hermione", Dennis said before realizing the truth. "Oh I get it. They weren't supporting Hermione per-say …the public got behind the **'Chosen One's'** campaign to free a kidnapped underage witch …who the witch was …didn't enter the mobs calculation."

"Exactly"

"Negative press can affect Hermione's career, Silvia." Dennis said very worried

"Spot-on Mr. Granger" Dave said with droll humor.

"Well you're our legal help; so advise us. How do we reverse the negative mindset of the magical public?"

Dave and I talked it over, and without intending to offend your women's rights leanings Mrs. Granger …barring the miracle …of the right marriage to another war Hero, who's public perception is positive enough to mask the negative perception that the Countess now …'enjoys'." Dirk said putting sarcastic emphasis on the word 'enjoy'. "The most practical solution is young Mr. Weasleys plan of a new start …with a **new name** …in a far off country."

"But …Mr. Potter is the only big hero from the war, and he's dowry engaged to Ginerva Weasley …or at least that is the perception being pushed by the 'M.o.M.' mouthpiece the Daily Prophet. 'Thou shall worship no hero but Potter' or so 'say's' our beloved Minister", Dirk added with obvious contempt.

"What we need is 'Strength'," Dave said sadly.

"I thought you said we needed a hero?" Dennis asked confused.

"My partner is referring to a hero …he's talking about the war hero from the epic poem** 'Strength on the Stairs'** by; L. Summerby. Although officially overlooked by the Minister of Magic. The teenage wizardry Hero from that poem would be exactly what the doctor ordered …for you reputation tarnished daughter. The poem is based on an actual fight …or so I'm told. Wherein a lowly squib …a Muggle and an underage witch …put up a last stand defense along with a teenage wizard who was barely of age him-self, these four took on twelve Death Eaters."

"I imagine that being a Wizarding publication you've never read this epic poem." Dave said in pity of the Granger's missing-out on such a great work of poetry.

"Of course we've read it, with have a copy signed by the Author," Mrs. Granger boasted smugly. "After-all my Dennis here was the molar-Muggle mentioned in poem He threw the spear that killed that beastly Antonin Dolohov the Death Eater that scared my baby girl for life.

"You're Molar-Muggle?" both barristers asked in gob-smacked shock.

"Well yes, I am," Dennis replied meekly. "But …I really didn't do all that much really; got knocked-out early on …it was Ronald Weasley that did the bulk of the fighting."

"The shopkeeper …the soft spoken bloke from the settlement", Dirk asked in genuine awe, "is **Strength**?"

"Yes, do you mean …you didn't know?" Silva said genuinely surprised.

"Bloody hell, it can't be," Dave said stunned.

**OoOoOoOo **

Suddenly two owls flew into the room one going the ambassador's table the other to the Granger's. They landed on the tables in the middle of the food and waited for the message tied to their legs to be undone. Once free of their burdens the birds flew off. The attached message was short and to the point.

'_COME BACK TO THE CHESS-SHOP …AT ONCE! THE DOOR WILL BE UNLOCKED SO AS TO PERMIT ENTRY. RON HAS AGREED TO SIGN THE SETTELMENT. BUT IT NEEDS TO BE WITNESSED AND NOTERIZED. THE LOCAL MAGISTRATE HAS ALREADY BEEN CALLED' _

And it was signed; HERMIONE

OoOoOoOo

To be continued

Please review


	31. Chapter 31

**Marriage and Inheritance**

**Chapter 31: **entitled: **The Unwritten Territory**

**Word count**: 11,932 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

**Author**: Billybob

**Category:** post O.o.t.P ... **AU - Alternate Universe** — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Warning # 1**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Warning # 2**; I hate stereotypes, so don't expect my version of the Harry Potter story to have prefect little Heroes

**Pairings** will start out HP/GW but will gradually transform into being primarily; HG-RW, as the main focus … but they will earn their happy ending …believe me. There will also be loads of sub-plots with other pairings. …I love JKR to death, but as a romance author …lets just say …I feel she fumbled the Quaffle. So this will fill the couple's gap and contain a HP-GW romantic ship _**among others**_. So if I wander off and do another couple's romance, sit back and enjoy the ride! All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven or in JKR interviews are hereby _**Null and Void**_ …unless I say otherwise.

**Time line**: begins late July 1996 summer holiday between HP school terms 5 and 6

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write blow-by-blow smut.

**Departure**: JKR doesn't do romance very well, is there anyone who could argue differently? Sex to that lady refers to strictly to gender. The shagging that the Hp characters' do …even in the confines of marriage (Tonks Remus) happens off screen …ever wonder about how Teddy was made, or the nineteen year gap between Harry's first kiss with Ginny and sending their kids off to Hogwarts.

This is not a criticism really, when you consider her target audience, and the goal of getting ten year-olds to read …keeping anything beyond the two kiss maximum that Harry got in seven books …is fully understandable. This is the **AU** chapter in which I expose the unwritten territory of witch and wizard sexuality without hopefully …becoming too overly graphic.

**Final warning**: **this chapter contains lifestyles and sexual preferences such as human-magical creature sex …that may be offensive to some readers …and if such things offend you …please …skip this chapter.**

**Standardized disclaimer**: is there anyone on this planet that doesn't know who has all legal copy rights to Harry Potter, with us in fan fiction just burrowing it for our own amusement and that of our readers.

OoOoOoOo

**Begin flashback**

"The shopkeeper …the soft spoken bloke from the settlement", Dirk asked in genuine awe, "is **Strength**?"

"Yes, do you mean …you didn't know?" Silva said genuinely surprised.

"Bloody hell, it can't be," Dave said stunned.

Suddenly two owls flew into the room one going the ambassador's table the other to the Granger's. They landed on the tables in the middle of the food and waited for the message tied to their legs to be undone. Once free of their burdens the birds flew off. The attached message was short and to the point.

'_COME BACK TO THE CHESS-SHOP …AT ONCE! THE DOOR WILL BE UNLOCKED SO AS TO PERMIT ENTRY. RON HAS AGREED TO SIGN THE SETTELMENT. BUT IT NEEDS TO BE WITNESSED AND NOTERIZED. THE LOCAL MAGISTRATE HAS ALREADY BEEN CALLED' _

End Flash back

**OoOoOoOo**

**Neville POV **

Seven PM …third of March

Outskirts of the Village of Hogsmeade

**OoOoOoOo**

A young couple …clearly in love, silently walking hand in hand moved with purpose through the early evening darkness toward the old Zonko building. Neville was too engrossed in his own thought for any conversation …he wasn't looking forward to this meeting and hoped that Ron would be able to understand his reasons for not telling him about Hermione's tarnished reputation at Hogwarts. Knowing that it was a good possibility that he was going to end up hexed, Neville had hoped to sneak-out alone to face Ron's wrath. Pansy however, wouldn't hear of it and there was simply no talking Pans out of something once she had made up her mind.

"_She was a wonderful woman really_", he said to himself, _"…intelligent, cunning and after the battle of the hallway, a demon in bed"_. That last bit had come as a-bit of a surprise to Neville, because up to the battle …Pansy had cocked teased the Herbology expert without mercy, with words and scanty clothing, but whenever Neville had tried to take Pansy up on her seductive taunts …beyond the mild gropes and a few heavy snog's that she had used to wet his appetite since their engagement began …Pansy had always pushed him away. Even now …after all that had happened in their bedroom since that mid-December day when Pansy finally returned to Neville after spending two months in virtual house-arrest within her fathers house. Neville at times still found it hard to believe that someone like a Parkinson could actually be in love with a Longbottom.

Pansy's Dad had been very conflicted by the events of the fourteenth of September. On one hand …he'd been literally furious that his future son-in-law had dared to put his youngest child at risk of death during the battle. On the other hand …there had been huge political gain for all the purebloods of England from the fact that purebloods …more specifically one of his own children had fought on the winning side. Parkinson knew she was devoted to him …and yet Lord John still harbored in the very back of his mind …the real fear that his Slytherin daughter engagement to a Herbology Professor wasn't the best fit for a girl with her ambitions.

After months of sometimes brutal sexual teasing …Pansy had proved that she really cared deeply for Neville, by spending all of October and November **arguing** with her dad over her life-long commitment to him. Neville had come to pine for Pansy's teasing banter after spending two months without it …all **alone. **Now a full professor of Herbology, replacing the deceased Professor Sprout, Neville had been compelled by the newly named Headmistress to move-out of the Dowry tower, and into the former quarters of his now ghostly Herbology mentor. His living-impaired ghostly professor had insisted that her favorite student take over her old digs for they were one; the largest of the quarters set aside for teachers and two; they had a door that led directly into the greenhouses.

Thinking back on it now, Neville remembered Pansy's return to Hogwarts as if it was yesterday; he had been working on his first year class outline at his desk in his small office when the door that connected his office to his non-greenhouse Herbology classroom …abruptly slammed open …with a loud bang. Neville was naturally stunned speechless when he looked up from his work to see that his long absent fiancée had returned to him. Pansy had arrived at his doorstep …unannounced … for as far as Neville knew, Pansy was still under house arrest, at the Parkinson estate. Now she stood in his doorway with what appeared to be all her worldly belongings in tow. From her facial expression Pansy was clearly upset, and for the life of him, Neville couldn't guess at what he had done to set her off.

**Pansy's POV** …OoOoOoOo …begin** flashback**

Having failed to find her professor 'boyfriend' within their now abandoned old digs in the Dowry-Tower …a passing ghost had fearfully directed an overly agitated lady 'Parkinson-Longbottom' toward her new home. Frustrated beyond speech, by not knowing the required password, that would have let her enter new home …via the hallway portrait that guarded the entrance of her new flat. Pansy had become enraged that her future husband had not once remembered in his daily letters to her …over the last two months …to point-out that they had been relocated. With the ex-Slytherin Ice queens desire for a surprise reunion with her forgetful fiancée now in ruins, her ghostly guide had discretely slipped through a nearby wall as the young witch shouted out vulgar obscenities as she stormed off in the direction of Neville's office with a string of luggage trunks magically following her like baby ducks in a row behind their mother.

Without a word of explanation …or hello …Pansy had stormed right passed Neville …hexing open the door behind his desk that led directly into their rather spacious lounge of the youngest …fully tenured …Professor of Herbology in Hogwarts history. In a right-fit of temper, Pansy spun about and examined closely her new home. The clearly worn furniture had to go …obviously …and the faded drapes as well. The room itself was of decent size …that was a plus and the tiny sunroom off to one side was also a nice touch as well. Although smaller than what she was use to, these quarters were far more livable than the tiny Dowry tower rooms she had painfully endured for two weeks back in September.

Seeing Neville standing there looking fearfully in her direction from the doorway, Pansy took a moment to do the calming ritual that her anger management instructor had taught her two summer-hol ago …and purged herself of her anger. The last thing Pansy wanted was to have her Neville feeling in any way intimidated in her presence. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly before opening them again. In a much calmer frame of mind that was reflect in her stance, Pansy spoke for the first time,

"Neville honey, I'm home"

"Yes dear, I can see that …are you by any chance upset with me?" Neville asked with heartfelt concern.

"Well yes a little bit, I've been here for a whole minute and you haven't kissed me yet …didn't you miss me?" Pansy pouted

Instead of replying with words, Neville expressed his feelings with actions; he marched over to where she stood …took Pansy into his arms and snogged his pug-nosed princess good and hard.

In the midst of this tender embrace and with a flip of her wand …Pansy sent a wordless spell which doubled hexed the door closed behind Neville …locking it firmly. She then placed a strong silencing charm on their entire apartment. Five minutes later and arm-in-arm, with the man she adored, Neville had given his lady …a short tour of their new Hogwarts home ending in the larger of the two bedrooms. Pansy was of course not at all surprised to find two standard Hogwarts dorm-sized single beds in the professor's spacious sleeping quarters.

However 'forewarned is forearmed' and stepping away from Neville …with the next flick of Pansy's wand …she proved that her return to her Neville had not been a spontaneous act done out of defiance of her father wishes. For bursting from within of one of the trunks that had magically followed her into the bedroom …sprang a shrunken down queen-size four-poster canopied bed. A bed which now resumed its normal dimensions …complete with thick quilt comforters, plush blankets, sheets and two pillows …all made of the finest china-silk. As had happened before the two single beds had shrunken down to the size suitable for a doll house.

Words could not describe how much Neville had missed cuddling with his girlfriend/fiancée at night and although they had not progressed beyond snuggling and snogging, that was far preferable to sleeping alone. Their was a underestimated joy of life …that Neville had not known existed before September, to be found in the comfort of sleeping in the arms a beautiful girl, waking each morning next to her bespoke a form of love that he hadn't experienced before. Fourteen days of waking up next to Pansy in September had become a lifelong addiction for Neville and the separation for her had hurt him more than words could describe.

With her preliminary task done, Pansy had spun about and faced her clearly adoring fiancée with a wickedly seductive smile on her face. Neville didn't know it yet …but the days of cold showers of frustration for both of them were now over.

OoOoOoOo

**Neville POV**

Looking back at that most crucial milestone in their relationship, a thoughtful Neville on March third ...as he slowly made his way toward Ron's shop …vividly recalled that somewhere during their separation Neville had recognized that Pansy's merciless cock-teasing was very similar in numerous ways to Ron and Hermione's famous 'courting rowing', for Pansy's sexual banter and cock-teasing was clearly how the Slytherin girl flirted with him.

He and Pansy had made a vow to his father-in-law on the day their marriage contract was signed to forgo sex until their wedding night …this was the same kind of 'good-intention' vow that Harry had allegedly made to Ginny's parents. So you can well image the level of Neville's surprise when Pansy, after a two month forced separation …then turned her wand on herself …and smugly uttered - loudly - the contraceptive hex.

Discarding her wand onto a nearby chair, Pansy Parkinson then began an awkward and nervous strip tease down to the sheerest set of lingerie conceivable. There was nothing about what she had on …that was left to Neville's imagination, and he groaned in anticipated frustration as his body responded as god had intended it …to the visual stimulation surrounding the seductive nature of her see-through under-garments.

The perfume she had wore that mid-December afternoon had been as subtle as her namesake flower …a fragrance which could only be appreciated at very close …intimate range. Struggling to restrain his overwhelming arousal was the kind of torment …which Pansy had shown repeatedly in the past four months to be a source of great personal enjoyment for her. The obvious painful effect on him, rendered mute by the vow he had given …was so similar to the painful arousal that Ron had described when he rowed with Hermione …was yet another reason that Neville felt such a brotherly camaraderie with his shopkeeper friend.

"Exquisite torture", Ron had called the absolute control that a seductively dressed woman has over any 'honorable' man. Bloke's like Malfoy and Krum weren't the type to respect a woman by holding back in the face of such temptation …the bad-boys of the world took what they wanted 'Irregardless' of cost to the bird …a bitter truth that most good girls …like Granger had only discovered …too late.

With Pansy down to bra and knickers, Neville had steeled himself for the triumphant laugh and walk-away, with Pansy depending on Neville's vow to her father to keep her from being touched. He had endured this treatment countless times, as perhaps this was Pansy's payback to all the abuse she had received from Draco. But the pattern of cock-teasing had been broken in December when instead of walking away, Pansy after a dramatic pause …completed her total undressing.

OoOoOoOo another flashback

"My father has released us both from our vows of celibacy," She said in a husky tone to a totally gob-smacked Neville …as she stood before him shamelessly starkers. "I have finally convinced him, that of my own free will …that I am ready for a life long commitment to you. I also told him that when I came back to you …that we would be consummating our love for one another and accepting my decision he has granted us permission to do just that."

She walked over to where he stood and slowly undressed her unresisting fiancée…slowly pulling off his robes as he stood there as if in a trance …what happened next … was wonderful …and several times during the next three hours, the ice Queen of Slytherin demonstrated on the naked body of Neville …an intensity of carnal passion hot enough to melt the strongest steel.

Knowing full-well that Pansy's sexual experiences prior to being with him …had been politely described as rape …Neville had chosen to deny himself the stereotypical self-centered enjoyment of a teenage virgins **first-time** with a woman. Instead he did everything in his power, through the prolonged kind of foreplay …dedicated to her sole pleasure so as to prepare the way for that glorious moment when their two bodies became one. Oddly enough and to the continuing amazement of Neville, his fiancée seemed extremely grateful for his foreplay efforts and after savoring for no more than ten minutes of post orgasm afterglow …her first ever. Pansy's heartfelt desire to repeat the joys of completion prompted her to demand a second and then third helping of intimate closeness from him.

**OoOoOoOo End flashback **

Over the course of the Christmas holiday and behind the close doors of their private quarters …the future Mrs. Longbottom rapidly turned into a regular sex-starved …cuddle-bunny, soft …warm and surprisingly randy. As their relationship was consummated - again and again - Pansy found to her delight that Neville as a lover was the total opposite to the sexually selfish Draco, who'd only been concerned with his own pleasure primarily though inflicting pain upon his brutally dominated bed partner.

It had been during an afterglow pillow-talk in early February with his sedated lover …that Pansy had let slip that they were the only ones of their peer-group having sex …Harry had apparently …way back in September …within hours of the end of the fighting on the fourteenth in fact …finally yielded to the temptations of the pleasures of the flesh with his Ginny. With the Weasley girl herself boasting of her seductive triumph to Pansy during girl-talk on Norton Island back in November.

Although forbidden to see Neville during her house-arrest, Lord Parkinson had relented after a month of solitary confinement into extending his baby girl imprisonment to include shopping trips to London. Taking advantage of the situation as any Slytherin would …Pansy had paid several visits to the Potters at their 'Grimmauld Place' home. During the hours spent **nude** sun-bathing on the warm beaches of Norton Island, the two young women's conversations naturally turned to the men in their lives. Pansy wasn't all that comfortable at the idea of another man seeing her naked, but knew as a diplomat …that if she displayed to the shameless ginger no physical inhibitions, then the red-haired girl would be more inclined to let her own guard down. The fact that Ginny could flaunt a more anatomically gifted Slytherin girls charms in plain sight of her easily embarrassed dowry-spouse as a prank, also encouraged Ginny to be far less discrete about a-lot of otherwise personal matters.

Pansy's nakedness had more or less guaranteed that the two women would have plenty of alone time to chat. Apparently the sight of two naked women had an effect on the National Hero that seeing his red-haired dowry bride in the buff didn't. Slytherin's had no qualms' about using sex to their advantage and as long as Potter kept his hands to himself, Pansy didn't think going starkers would cause any lasting harm. She never told Neville about this either …naturally.

During several nude chats on the beach with Ginny, during the months of November and early December …Pansy uncovered the real reason behind the anti-Granger rants. Apparently, Ginny had always been more fearful of losing Harry to the stick figured bookworm than any other girl at Hogwarts …in fact she was more jealous of Hermione's time with Harry, than even Cho's. Harry's attraction to the Chang girl had been purely hormonal …worthy of a first-time shag perhaps …but not a long-term threat.

Harry's surprising reluctance to have sex with Ginny after their Dowry-day engagement began …although honorable …had still set off alarm-bells in Ginny's mind …when this reluctance accrued at the same time that Hermione had cut Ron off from her sexual goodies. That mere coincidence in the time-line of events however …had filled Ginny with feelings of self-doubt. In one part of her rational mind Ginny must have known that Harry loved her, but that was offset the irrational mindset of the traditional Weasley curse of self-worth doubt. Ron clearly …wasn't the only Weasley to suffer from self-worth problems or intense jealousy over imaginary romantic rivals.

Neville had been shocked when Pansy had exposed such a serious personality flaw in the otherwise boisterously self-confidant girl that he'd taken to the Yule-Ball. But what he knew now …made no sense either, if Ginny had encouraged Harry's doubts in regards to Hermione's suitably to be with Ron, had actually made Ron dump Granger back in early September, wouldn't that have freed Granger to steal Harry away from her?

Clearly …birds could be as thick about romantic stuff as blokes were. Without doubt …the fourteenth of September had definitively settled a lot of romantic issues with loads of people at Hogwarts. Under the guise of coming so close to death on that fateful day …a lot of fence-sitting couples had decided that if they were living on burrowed time anyway …with Voldemort's return …conceivably at any time. Why should-they wait one second more, before enjoying physical aspects of love.

Neville himself couldn't argue with that kind of logic, and wasn't really all that surprised that Harry and Ginny had joined the ranks of those of their peers who'd jumped on the band-wagon of exploration of the pleasures of the flesh. Although he him-self had crossed the line into physical intimacy with Pansy far later than any of his dorm mates, Neville did not regret his decision to wait. In fact, Neville took no small amount of pride in the fact that he'd put no pressure on her until …Pansy was ready to move beyond mere …suggestive banter. A lot of his school-chum peers, both witches and wizards now shared this **'live for the moment'** hedonistic attitude, with only the heavily reinforced contraception hexes placed on the Castle inhabitants preventing a baby-boom like that one that followed the second global Muggle war.

As a member of the Teaching staff Neville was required by the rules …to punish with detentions those young people he caught doing the **nasty** …at night. However, for the most part …he just couldn't take points away for the bunking-up going on between nearly of-age students when he was doing the same thing to Pansy …also a student …in his own bed every night. In his heart of hearts Neville suspected that the 'embarrassment factor' of getting a safe-sex lecture from a professor …who was the same age as they were …was more than enough 'deterrent'.

Naturally …anyone who he caught who had also fought with him during the battle had gotten an automatic pass with only those clearly underage students feeling his full wrath. Generally speaking, with Snape now burning in the **seventh level of 'Hell'**…most of the teaching staff turned a blind eye to the run-amuck shagging going on as long both parties were old enough for such activity and discrete enough for the most part …not to get caught.

Neville just couldn't help but smile as he recalled Pansy's utter amazement at his talent in the bedroom, especially when he was admittedly a self-confessed virgin. To say that his sexual education was unusual would be a gross understatement, for Neville had no older brothers to ask for advice on such matters. His father was 'mentally un-available' …regretfully …and getting 'The Talk' from his **'Gran'** had been simply unthinkable. Neville's great Uncle Algie was too senile to be of any use. And that his lady-love had been more-or-less raped by Draco Malfoy …had only added to Neville's already overwhelming …performance anxiety.

So where to turn …who to ask, Seamus was all boast and misinformation most of the time, with Dean …well he was a queer duck …wasn't he? Just as Neville was about to totally give-up …an unexpected and surprisingly candid source of useful information …amazingly appeared …literally right in front of Neville when Ron returned to Hogsmeade from Germany. If the Hogwarts grapevine Rumor-mill had it right …Ron and Hermione had shagged like rabbits during last spring and with both young men without female companionship during November and December …while Neville repaired the battle damage in the Hogwarts greenhouses and Ron converting the long empty Zonko building into his future chess-shop …home.

It was just as natural as breathing …for the two young men to share a pint at the "Three Broomsticks' after a long day at work. After discussing Quidditch to death, the conversation turned to women and by extension …sex. With boldness that even surprised him, Neville found himself asking for lovemaking tips from his old dorm mate. Ron did not take advantage of Neville's confession of inexperience, much to his relief and after a surprisingly frank discussion of the basics in far greater detail than most sons get from their fathers.

Ron without any of the usual exaggerations so stereotypical of teenage males ...gave Neville the benefit of the two week marathon of coupling **frieze** that a far more experienced Hermione had put him through. With Miss Granger …being the kind of overly eager student in any subject she studied …as expected …she had researched the subject of sexual relations in far great detail than the more casual student in the pleasures of the flesh normally would. She had clearly worked-out in her mind …exactly …what she expected to get from a man …in bed, and unlike her first bed-partner …Ron-being-Ron …was more than eager to make things **'good'** for her.

Apparently from the subtle hints that Ron had unknowingly let slip …to a very carefully listening Neville, Hermione's previous 'lover' had been rather greedy …sexually speaking. Although Ron mentioned no names …it didn't take a genius to realize that Hermione wasn't a virgin the first time that Ron had made love to her. In fact her experience was so vast, in comparison to his own, that at first …the very thought that someone else had harvested Hermione's 'cherry' had greatly depressed him. But then Ron quoted his father to Neville, when he had said,

"_The goal with any woman you love isn't necessarily to be her first, but to be her best and more importantly her last. To be the best, usually boiled down to how aggressively proactive a bloke can be …in giving pleasure to his lady-love. The best lovers are pleasure givers …as compared to those 'Gits' who were pleasure takers_".

Ron had quite frankly …treated those first few times having sex with Hermione as a learning experience. She had helped him with his homework for so long …it was almost second nature for Hermione assume the role of teacher with him as her attentive student. As her previously disappointing experiences in the bedroom had filled Hermione with the desire to train-up a lover in the techniques of carnally pleasing her; such things as …where her hot spots were located, and how to touch her …caress and stroke her to …completion. With Ron, once he had overcome his self-loathing over not being her first choice …perfect for this role. Poor Ron as you can well imagine was already fully motivated to do all he could to make her happy with tongue, hand and John Thomas. The only problem with this teaching technique is when the student surpasses the master expectations a thousand fold. These were the kind of 'lessons' that Ron unashamedly passed on to Neville …with rule number one being; 'the lady always …cum's first'.

OoOoOoOo

Neville tried to apply Ron's lessons about women to Pansy, which was easier said than done. After five years of interacting with Slytherin's the one thing Neville had loads of experience with …was the average snake of Slytherin took delight in finding weakness in people and then exploiting it. Neville had started out at Hogwarts unusually clumsy and very shy. For years these shortcoming among others …had been the source cruel ridicule, pranks and teasing from every Slytherin he met. As much as Neville fought against stereotyping people, it was only natural for him to regard Pansy's often vulgar sexual banter …especially the beginning of their time together as tutor and student …as been nothing more than just another Slytherin taking enjoyment from his lack of success with the ladies.

When however …after a two month separation, Pansy Parkinson had returned to her Neville determined to take their relationship to the next level. Although traumatized more than she wanted to admit over her first brutal sexual experience with Draco, Pansy with her father's permission had been firmly resolved to bulldoze her way through the awkward deflowering of her virgin fiancée …by brute force …if necessary.

She expected no physical pleasure for herself out of her first coupling with Neville …for she had gotten none from Draco. However thanks in no small part to Ron's Pub advice …when the moment of truth came, the formerly shy Herbology Professor knew what buttons to push, where to caress and how to listen to the responses of her body as he gently and surely guided his lady-love to completion again-and-again.

Neville took considerable pride in the fact that Pansy came back for a second and third helpings …that same night. And it stroked his ego as a man in a very positive way …to awake the next morning to Pansy stroking him - 'up' - for yet another go. Neville never considered him-self a braggart about doing something he did exceptionally well …but when Pansy sought him out in the greenhouse three times the next day …for a quick bend over the pottery 'bang' …even a self-doubting Herbology Professor had to admit to him-self that he must be doing something right. From then on, due to his timely advice …Ron became Neville's best mate and the same thing could be said for Pansy especially when she discovered the source of Neville's bedroom skill.

OoOoOoOo

When classes resumed in early January and in spite of the success Neville now had in his own bedroom …he still remained extremely self conscious about his total failure with Luna. He'd been terribly naive about loads of things while growing up. And yet …Luna lame excuse still tore him up emotionally, his gullibility haunted him …her reasons for not having sex with him sounding especially hollow when …in response to an owl message from Rolf …requesting his help with a Thestral. Neville had accidentally **caught-out** the young Summerby widow …naked as a jay bird …with assistant Professor Rolf Scamander doing the **nasty** in the Thestral barn near Hagrid hut …during the early evening hours …just before Valentine day in mid-February.

Neville had been Luna's boyfriend almost a year with nothing to show for it – sexually speaking - except for a few heated snog's a few over the clothing gropes and to numerous to count cold showers. On the other hand if what Pansy had told him was true …Luna hadn't even been dating Rolf …a full month when Neville …accidentally …came across them shagging like rabbits in an empty Thestral stall.

The two nature lovers were surrounded by the skeletal animals that were invisible to those who had never seen death with their own eyes. Luan was totally naked and bent over length-wise over a horse-blanket which covered a specially made saw horse. Her limbs were tied-down to an iron ring attached to each of the saw horse legs and she had a modified horse bridle stuck in her mouth. Three of semi-intelligent Thestral's where intensely watching the humans copulating doggie-style and these animals were clearly aroused enough by the sight before them …to the point of going into heat themselves. Before a startled Neville's stunned in disbelief one of two male Thestral in the barn Horse-mounted the only female Thestral present. This sight only seemed to stimulate Rolf and Luna fornication …all the more ….as one mating couple seemed to inspire the other. Neville in his wildest dreams had never imaged such a sight.

Had Luna done this kind of thing before could only be a matter of pure conjecture, but by accident or design Luan Summerby was clearly turned-on sexually beyond description by mild bondage and mating animals around her?

"_Was Luna's kinky method for expressing physical love …something new or just unknown to her abnormally naive ex-boyfriend? Had Paul Summerby even guessed about the bizarre sexual appetites of his unearthly Dowry Day bride?"_ Neville asked him-self as he watched Rolf abruptly step aside from Luna's uplifted backside …to let the in-heat …painfully aroused Thestral stallion, take his place over the saw-house and mount an unmistakably willing Luna. Who groaned with pleasure instead of pain as an animal shagged her.

Neville had heard rumors through Pansy that the real reason behind Percy Weasleys breaking-up with Penelope Clearwater had actually centered-around catching the brilliant Ravenclaw girl in the forbidden forest having sex with several Centaurs' at the same time. Perhaps Professor Weasley wasn't as willing as Assistant Professor Rolf Scamander clearly was …to sexually share his bestiality loving unearthly girlfriend …with her four legged lover.

Just before a shocked beyond description Neville backed away from the scene …mere moments before Luan achieved completion …she had turned her head and caught sight of Neville and smiled in his direction …although the horse bit in her mouth prevented actual speech, for the few seconds their eyes were locked, the non verbal message of **'this is what I'm'** was imparted.

Moments later Luan's eyes lost focus as the odd blonde girl trembled in climax as the Thestral unloaded its seed into her. The Thestral then dismounted its human sperm catcher …within moments of the other Thestral stallion roaring loudly as it successfully fertilized the in heat female. The three animals then calmly left the barn without looking back …as Rolf began to untie and wipe the grime off of a beaming with joy Luna.

This was the point when Neville departed the barn, shaking his head in utter confusion, clearly there were more unknowns about the Lovegood girl …than he had ever imagined. He recalled looking up to the heavens and thanking the bloke upstairs …for then and there …beyond any-doubt …destiny had done the straight-laced stoutly human-heterosexual professor a huge kindness in his breaking up his relationship with Luna. It was perfectly clear to Neville now ...that he was totally unsuited for the unworldly widow Summerby and her bizarre lifestyle.

OoOoOoOo

The very next day Luan had paid an unexpected visit on Neville as he worked on a difficult crossbred plant in greenhouse number three. She came to explain her actions of the previous night. In her typical unearthly …dreamy voice and in a surprisingly matter of fact tone …as if she was discussing the time of day, Luna calmly explained that the two stallions in the barn that night had been fighting over the only female in the herd to go into heat and by offering herself up as a sperm catching alternative …both males satisfied their mating urge …without fighting to the death over the right to reproduce.

**Flashback begins**

"So preventing violence was the only reason that you mated with a Thestral?" Neville had said not believing a word of it.

"No …I actually enjoyed it immensely." Luan replied honestly without the slightest quam. "I have found from experience …that a Thestral penis is far easer for a human female to accommodate in both length and girth than the average Centaur. Centaurs are half-horse after-all …and their reproductive organs reflect the rigorous horse style of reproduction, Thestral are also more considerate of their human lovers than Centaurs.

"You've given yourself to a Centaur," Neville asked but not as a question it was more a statement of fact.

"Just once, he was the leader of the largest of Forbidden forest herds, and although he was far too rough with me to fancy a second encounter", Luan said with a shrug of disappointment. "By banging him good-and-proper in front of his entire herd …that one time …pretending he was the best shag I ever had. I paid the customary price to gain unlimited access ...**for life** …to all parts of the forest where I need access …to continue my search for the Blibbering Humdinger and the Crumple-Horned Snorkack". Utterly gob-smacked it took Neville a solid minute to come up with a reply.

"So if Thestral's are your preferred lovers …where does Rolf fit in to the mix?" Neville asked with an outward calm that he didn't really feel.

"I never said that non-human sexual relations was my preference, Neville, primarily because the mating position options are so limited with a Thestral. They're good enough for the occasional thrill bang …to spice things up a-bit …but certainly not physically good for a human in the long term," Luna said casually. "I prefer bipeds myself …such as goat-legged 'Fawns'; for fawn's are far more human in appearance as a magical creature …and distantly related to the more uncontrolably wild Satyrs herds that inhabit the forbidden forest.

But let me set your concerns to rest, my voyages into bi-species sex is only for a once in a while **fling** into the unusual. My mother warned when I was a little girl that sex with a Fawn can be dangerously addictive for both species. There are loads of Celtic folklore and adult fairy tales that claim that they are fantastic lovers, but from my experience with them …I can state that particular urban legend is mostly myth.

"And Rolf has no problem with sexually sharing you with animals?"

"Of course not," Luan said with great amusement. "What I can't seem to convey to you is how rare an occurrence what you witnessed last night …actually was. I have sex with non-humans maybe …five times a year …while on the other hand I shag Rolf at least twice a day. You're really blowing this whole thing way out of proportion. It would be better to compare my cross-species fetish …to those witches and wizards who find pleasure with the occasional bouts of sadism or Masochistic kinkiness.

What I share with Rolf is what Muggle's call an open relationship and it works for us. He tolerates my occasional dalliance with the random fawn or a randy Thestral and in-exchange I turn a blind eye to …all the wood nymphs and Dryads that he shags. He is actually married to a Dryad in Ireland …but as he can have no children with her, so she has given Rolf permission to find a human child breeder. And that's going to be me …isn't that great?"

"If that's what you want …then I'm happy for you," Neville said with reluctant sincerely.

"I know what I'm doing sexually isn't for you, but if you ever feel tempted to cross-over and play in my side of the pitch …there is a dryad of this forest that has express to Rolf that she really fancies you. Brilliant Herbologist with Dryad lovers has had a long ongoing tradition in magical History of the U.K. and as they aren't confined to any single tree for they take human form when they step out from the bark ...which makes them highly shagable. They are attracted to those with a gift for plants which explains this particular Dryad's interest in you. There is that old saying that goes; "once you've shagged a dryad's crack …there is no going back."

"I've heard that urban myth, Luna …but as you said, I'm far too conservative for anything like that," Neville replied ever so politely.

"I didn't think so …nor did I really think that I could tempt your Pansy with a well hung Fawn in heat …come to think upon it". Luan said thoughtfully.

"I hope I won't lose her to anyone, human or creature." Neville replied with concern in his tone.

"You two are so straight …it's downright frightening," Luan declared in a matter of fact tone …but this time with obvious **pity**. "Now also I know you well enough to not worry that what you saw last night …will be repeated to anyone, not even Pansy. You would no more cause me hurt, than Ron would …and by-the-way …our friend the shopkeeper doesn't know that I'm into bi-species sex …and I'd prefer to keep it that way …please?"

"Your sexual preference is safe with me, Luan. But do us both a favor?" Neville said kindly. "Find someplace safer to shag your animal lovers. What would have happened if Professor McGonagall had stumbled into the barn last night instead of me? You'd be expelled by now with Rolf would be rotting in Azkaban prison.

"Don't be so naive, Neville," Luna said somewhat kindly. "Nothing that goes on here on the grounds of Hogwarts Castle is a mystery to me. Remember, I was the one that sent you the message that brought you the barn last night …I wanted you to see me shag that Thestral …primarily because I know you've been beating yourself up emotionally since twenty eighth July over the failure our romance.

"I don't have to be a 'Seer' to know that in the back of you're mind you're thinking …that you could have '**saved me**' from my promiscuity with all those other boys, but that never was a realistic possibility," Luna said in a comforting tone. "Part of me will always love you for your chaste devotion, for I meant everything I said in the great hall on first of September …and I'm also really happy that fate brought Pansy to you, for you two complete one-another.

"So to make a long story short …the Castle told me of your approach last night and as I wanted you to see what you did …to once and for all to prove to you …how totally unsuitable we really were for each other. I can imagine it was disturbing for you, but you can't deny that it opened your eyes to the real me.

"I was shocked …I admit that," Neville said

"And your wrong about Minerva …Hogwarts told me that our stern Headmistress has had an ongoing relationship **in secret** …with a highly intellectual **'Fawn'** that lives in our forbidden forest. That's why she never married or had children …for she's been with her half-goat lover for the last sixty-seven years." Luan said in deadly seriousness. "Minerva became addicted to fawn-sex just like my Mum warned and once that happened no human lover could hope to satisfy her. She even lives with him in his neat as a pin ...hobbit-hole type home …during the summer and Christmas-hol's.

"You're putting me on …aren't you?"

"I swore back in September …to never keep anything from you ever again. You'll never hear another half-truth or evasion from me as long as I live, I owe you that. And in gratuity for keeping my **preference**s private, I have a gift for you to give Ron …the 'so-called' Hufflepuff cup." And then without further ado, Luna reached into her pocket and pulled out solid silver …elaborately decorated …pint sized …whiskey flask.

"That's not a cup …Luna," Neville retorted.

"I sort-of figured that one out on my own …thanks, Neville", Luan said with a snort. "But think back; we all assumed that Helga Hufflepuff favorite beverage container was a tea cup …because we have a tendency to put the founders of Hogwarts on pedestals …and regard all four of them as nearly prefect demi-gods …heroes. Gryffindor was supposedly brave, Slytherin cunning, Ravenclaw brilliant and Hufflepuff the epitome of acceptance and tolerance.

"But all of those history books are dead wrong, painting them as perfect people is utter rubbish …they were human beings …they had personality flaws …just like us, Neville. They did a great thing founding Hogwarts …there is no denying that. But they weren't prefect …history covered up their human flaws …just like the Ministry tried to cover-up Ron's fight on the stairs and the same thing will happen to Harry 'new-found fondness' for really cruel pranks. One hundred years from now Harry will be on the same demi-god pedestal that the founders of Hogwarts are on …with all his flaws swept under the carpet".

"But a whiskey hip-flask?" Neville asked skeptically.

She was a woman with human imperfections, Neville. Hogwarts told me everything about the founders; Slytherin had a bad gambling habit that became an irresistible addiction which ended up forcing him from the castle just to escape his overwhelming debts. Of course …that wasn't the only reason Salazar left, there was also a romantic rejection that spurred his departure".

"_**Hogwarts a History**_ …doesn't mention any of that", Neville protested.

"Of course not …silly," Luan retorted. 'Generations of Slytherin alumni have made sure that Salazar's only public sin …was ambition. The same was true for the other house founders. The locket Ron destroyed didn't actually belong to Salazar Slytherin …old Tom Riddle wanted a possession of each one of the founders, or so Ron told us. So the locket was really Godric's …and it once contained a generous amount …of cocaine …for Gryffindor in life had two major vices …drugs and sex.

"He considered himself a ladies man and banged both Helga and Rowena repeatedly over the years to prove his virility. Rowena was an extremely vain woman …or so Hogwarts tells me …and when not popping out Godric's nippers …shagged everything with a penis. The founder of my house …like myself …didn't restrict her-self to **only** human lovers. Ron has not told us about the Horcrux attributed to Rowena and frankly …that worries me

That brings us back to Helga Hufflepuff. Her biggest vice was apparently …**fire whiskey** which was her favorite beverage, which explains the hip flask in your hand. She couldn't get through a single day without massive amounts of booze, and carried that silver flash with her at all times …just like the fake Mad-eye did, taking a nip of poly-juice potion every hour on the hour throughout the day.

"Sexually she was all inclusive, welcoming everything into her bed …men, women and magical creatures of all types. I'm told she walked about more than half sloshed and met her death in an alcoholic daze underneath a Centaur. It was her preference for horse meat over human sex that is alleged to have provided Salazar with the romantic ejection that ultimately forced the king of snakes out of Hogwarts.

"What do you want me to do with the flask?" Neville asked as he reluctantly looked down at the Horcrux, which he could sense literally …dripped with pure evil.

Well giving it to Ron wouldn't be wise, as he's already destroyed the locket and you and I both saw the torment he went through doing it. Dumbledore destroying Salazar's ring cost him an arm and at least a third of his magic. Harry has destroyed two already and only heaven knows what that cost him ...which leaves …"

"Me"

"Yeah …I guess it does," Luna said clearly ashamed of her-self. "I'm sorry Neville, I tried to do it myself …but I just couldn't. I'm not as brave as the rest of you, apparently."

"Don't say that Luna, you where with us at the battle of the Department of Mysteries and at the stairway. You're more than brave enough. This task is rightfully mine, I'll put this one down personally, it's my fate. " Neville said with grim determination. "I also have access to Godric's sword, whereas you don't".

"Thanks Neville, not just for destroying the Horcrux, but for everything," she said as she kissed his cheek affectionately.

"No problem Luna, but keep asking the castle about Rowena, her Horcrux is the only one still missing. Destroy it and Voldemort is gone for good".

"Will do," Luna said with a mock salute as she left the greenhouse.

**End flashback**

OoOoOoOo

**Present Day**

Now seventeen days later as he walked toward Ron's shop an odd through struck Neville. When during summer-hol when he'd heard about Luna's nymphomania Neville had convinced himself that was nothing his ex-girlfriend could do that could be a bigger shocker, but he'd been wrong.

The battle of the hallway had revealed the human flaws in his friends in ways that still stunned Neville speechless. Granger the public prude was behind closed doors sexually aggressive to the point of being insatiable …Dean Bisexual-leanings and Luna's recent bi-species bestiality display had all proven to be yet another unpleasant dig at Neville's sexual naivety on a level that made him question how much he really knew about his friends and former dorm mates. Neville couldn't help but sigh at how much his entire world had changed since his fifth year.

He had no objection to what others did sexually …after all he had spent five years with Dean, a bloke who apparently liked Boys as well as Girls both together and separately. But whenever Neville though back to that barn door where he watched his ex-girlfriend being shagged by a four legged Thestral …that particular sight had changed something fundamentally in his mindset. He'd always known that what happened between two consenting creatures was none of his business …but that he had been oblivious to all the diverse kinds of sexual behavior going on around him ...was deeply unsettling. The hip-flash Horcrux had rubbed his gullible naïveté in his face before he had destroyed it and he'd accepted his gullibility and ever present innocence with as much grace as possible.

He'd newly found tolerance of others preferences made it easy to behave like a proper Gentleman in regards to Luna. Since the incident at the barn …he'd even gone the extra kilometer to be as friendly as possible with his ex-girlfriend and Rolf and even given alibi-cover to Luna's rules breaking relationship with a teacher whenever he could. But even Luna's surprising lifestyle paled in comparison to the biggest revelation of all.

OoOoOoOo

Somewhere during all those pints Neville and Ron had shared during November and December, the two boys had experienced another epiphany and it was a truly unpleasant to face. At first Neville had hoped that only he and Ron suffered from the unspoken resentment of being an age-peer's of the 'great' Harry Potter. Neville had asked Pansy about this and she had done a bit of digging and discovered that there were loads of boys that resented the 'boy-who-lived' celebrity status. Being a teenager in itself, with raging hormones and voice changes …was hard enough to get on with. Add on the kinds of insecurities that the average blokes like Neville and Ron had to deal with …while sharing a dorm with the most desired …heart-throb of every English witch with a pulse …Harry Potter …had proven to be a bit-overwhelming. Being contemporaries with the 'Chosen One' didn't due any favors to the chat-up prospects of the average blokes that were constantly being considered by anything female …even the ghost Myrtle …'second-best' to Harry.

Ron had been at the time …more than a little drunk when he had admitted …that he'd always felt …on some level …fearful that Harry would say the few words required to transform Hermione's from a close friend into lover …leaving his sidekick Ron …up the creek without a paddle …romantically speaking. And why not …all wizards in within five years of Harry's age range were on some level being constantly compared by their girlfriend's to the boy-who-lived.

This confession made Neville wonder …if any of their male age-mates stood any real chance against Potter for a lady's affection. Even Pansy had once accidently let-slip that she thought Potter was **'HOT'**, and that casual remark at the time had stabbed Neville in the heart. He'd said nothing about it at the time of course ...hiding his hurt as best he could. But he remembered what Pansy had said about the Potter 'hotness" and it reopened the wound ...each and very time he caught his own reflection in the mirror.

_"Would she toss him over …kick him to the side of the lane in a heart-beat …just for a shot at giving her father, Lord Parkinson Harry Potter as a son-in-law?"_ Neville thought to him-self yet again ...the very concept seemed to torment him. Neville hadn't been the only boy in England that had felt greatly relived when he had heard of Ginny's engagement to the Chosen One. Girls can be obsessed with their looks …feel insecure as to how they compare to other women …but men like Neville and Ron could be just as insecure in how they rated in comparison to a 'National Hero'. How many blokes out there were fearful that they were nothing more than what a girl **settled for** when the Prince Charming-Potter's glass-slipper didn't fit?

After work each day the two troubled young men had gathered at the Three Broomsticks for dinner and a pint or two. Conversations boiled down to comparing notes on how life was treating them. In spite of their best efforts …both boys felt like failures as boyfriends and lovers. And Neville couldn't help but wonder how many other wizards' hated being in the same generation as Potter. It no longer seemed to bothered, Ron …that his best mate, Harry was spending the four month down time before the school reopened …on the warm beaches of tropical Norton Island in the arms of his mostly naked sister. …his fear now was how his sister was handling that fact that there were thousand of Girls out there who'd happily take her place in Harry's bed.

The fourteenth of September, had changed so much for so many. Victory had come with a price to the victors' that went way beyond the deaths of friends. Ron had challenged fate …and lost. Now he was banished from Hogwarts and without Granger he was miserable. Granger was free of her husband but still a slave of his name. Krum had lost the duel but won his reluctant bride by trickery ...and Hermione had made Viktor greatly regret that victory, so he too was miserable. The National hero had fought Voldemort and won, but now he couldn't go anywhere without the Wizarding press following him like baby ducks all in a row. He was becoming more and more isolated each day, and with the end of the trio in sight, had resulted in an estrangement from his former best friends that was just sad.

There was only Seamus in their old Gryffindor dorm room now. He and Dean …formerly the closest of friends barely saw each other anymore due to their very different trade's apprenticeships. Dean now slept in the apprentice quarters to the Magical art Professor and spent most of his time in the magical art studio. As for Seamus, he still shared a few classes with Dean, but no meals or free time. Seamus spent more than half of his day out of the castle proper, learning the trade of fire whiskey distiller.

Neville himself couldn't go to his old dorm-mates and hang out …because they saw him as a professor more than a peer. Besides, he'd never been all that close to Harry-and-Ron or Dean-and-Seamus. Neville had always been the odd duck out, for five years there had been two very distinctive sets of friends …with him as the sole outsider. It was clear to Neville that there had been a major realignment in the friendships of his old dorm, and he could help mourn the passing of the old order.

OoOoOoOo

"A Knut for you thoughts?" Pansy said as she slipped an arm around Neville's waist.

"I was just thinking about …what did you call it, Luv …oh yeah, the changing dynamics of the friendships at Hogwarts …since the battle," Neville said with concern.

"Honey …love, change is the only thing we can depend on in life". Pansy replied. "Think about us, a year ago the very idea of the two of us as a couple would have been laughable. Another thing …do you realize that you're Ron's best mate now, displacing the self-isolated Potters. We see him at his shop …a hundred times more often than Harry ever does. Two Hufflepuff boys …**twins** are aggressively pursuing, Padma and Parvati Patil. My best male friend inside of Slytherin …Greg …is either banging Lavender Brown senseless …or soon will be. And now we get to play matchmaker again with another of your old dorm-mates …Finnigan".

"I'm very reluctant about doing this" Neville admitted.

"I told you, I'll vouch for Daphne, she's a good egg."

"It's not that, I'm not worried about Greengrass. It's Seamus that is my primary concern."

"Is he too good for one of the abused 'soiled doves' of Slytherin?" Pansy said withdrawing her arm from around Neville's waist …clearly, becoming angry.

"What? Don't be daft …Pans, Daphne is fine … Finnegan on the other hand, is a crude …womanizing …pig. Dumping Seamus on one of your 'Gang of Slytherin Girls' isn't doing Daphne any favors." Neville retorted.

"She wants him, and it was the price of the information we needed." Pansy said relaxing as she realized that Neville regarded his old dorm-mate as the unworthy one.

"He'll cheat on her; Pansy," Neville argued back. "Seamus has never stayed faithful to any girl for more than six days at one time."

"That's not true …my love. Your sexist dorm-mate was absolutely devoted to '**Li Su'** that half-blood Ravenclaw girl and dorm-mate to Padma Patil for two and a half months during our fifth year. They became a fortnight before Christmas-hol and broke-up the day after Valentines day." Pansy said calmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes dear …admit it, Neville?" Pansy said sweetly. "You never paid much attention to the Hogwarts dating scene …now did you?"

"No, not really, but since Li Su, I know for a fact that Seamus hasn't stayed faithful to any girl."

"But that's because those other girls didn't give Seamus what he really wanted from a woman."

"Sex?"

"Sex alone can't hold a man forever, especially a bloke that craves dominance."

"What?"

"Li Su made the mistake of exposing your dorm-mates kinkiness to everyone in the 'Three Broomsticks' on Valentine's Day last year. Seamus claimed it was all a joke at the time. Hell …that's what I thought it was my-self and it took Daphne to point out my error. Had Li Su kept that dog collar and leash private, I'm sure they'd still be together now."

"So what you're saying is that Seamus is secretly a Masochist?"

"Yes, to some extent …anyway, but not to the point of being a mental disorder, and Daphne is a dominating …take charge …semi-sadist. I've always known about her preference, but finding a willing victim for a Dominatrix is never easy". Pansy said in a surprisingly casual tone.

"Is there anyone sexually normal around here?" Neville asked in a worried tone.

"That depends on what you consider normal." Pansy pointed out with a smile "You must have noticed that Ginny is on many issues …the dominated partner in the Potter relationship. I wouldn't be surprised to learn that Harry likes to be tied-up spread eagle with his hands and feet bound to the bedposts with silk scarves. She is also the one behind this anti-Granger rant …not Harry"

"Tied up" Neville said his eyes flaring with interest. Pansy noticed it …of course.

"There is nothing wrong with mild bondage or role playing games, Luv", Pansy replied in a deep husky voice, becoming a bit aroused her-self. "We aren't exactly a normal couple either, Neville …most boys your age, get lucky …at best …once a week. My appetite for you currently requires three servings a day …at bare minimum. Some would say that the way I revel in heterosexual sex with you …is abnormal …they'd call me a nymphomania harlot; you don't think I'm a sex staved tart …do you?

"If you are one, then I am a sex addict too."

"You see, we fit …our carnal and emotional needs match", Pansy explained. "Harry was always a reluctant leader, and if case you didn't notice at the end during the last battle it was Ron who gave the orders. Ginny dominates Harry in areas where he'd rather have someone else in charge. He's the classic hero; his sole job is to face Voldemort when old Tom comes back …as to everything else …the strategy he'll leave to Ron …and the day-to-day stuff he'll probably leave those details to Ginny.

"From everything you told me about your chat with Granger today, I feel we have to support the Granger-Weasley matchup with everything we've got. If what Ron told you is true, she has an even bigger appetite for man-meat than even I do. And Ron in spite of how hard he tries to hide it …is one very randy bugger. It's an old urban legend that underneath every a prim and proper librarian is slut straining to get out. In Hermione case that legend is based solidly in fact so she needs to set-free her inner-slut. They share a hunger for each other and we should encourage this desire whenever possible.

"I'm leaning that way myself, but it still up to them in the end." Neville replied

"Granger tries so hard to suppress her true self and when she overcompensates to keep her sexuality firmly in check …she comes off as frigid arrogant prude that desperately needs to get the stick out of her arse. I understand this attitude better than most, Neville …for I was like that too, for five years I was the untouchable Ice Queen …just a few years away from becoming a paranoid shrew. But my mum …before she died …told me that no-one can be an island …that everyone needs someone they can trust to guard their back when they sleep. I was so lucky to find you, that one soul I can let trust my heart to …the only bloke around with whom I can let my hair down without fear of betrayal.

"I truly believe that Ron is the key to unlocking the human being imprisoned inside Granger; the soft side of that ridge bookworm. Ron is the only one she can trust to guard her back. What Granger needs to learn, if she didn't learn it in Bulgaria …is that there can be no light without dark. To fight an enemy; in battle or in life …all soldiers need a sanctuary, a place to relax and heal, so as to fight another day. There is no-one alive that can keep there guard up twenty-four seven. Ron is Granger's sanctuary …she needs him like a fish needs water. You guard my back, in exchange I warm you bed and make you feel loved.

"You certainly do, Luv"

Seamus wants a woman to dominate him while Daphne wants a whiskey distiller to run her micro brewery …when she reopens the **Hogs Head Inn** as a combination tavern-restaurant and bed-and-breakfast." Pansy expounded. "You said yourself that Finnegan's trades master can afford to keep him employed during the summer-hol. On both the financial level and the sexual their merger as a couple is a win-win for both of them.

"How did that come about, I thought Dumbledore's brother Aberforth owned that place?"

"He was killed in the Death Eater raid on Hogsmeade two months before the Battle of the Hallways." Pansy said. "Albus inherited the place and sold it 'at a loss' to cover his part of the litigation settlement between Ron and the Board of Hogwarts Governors'. As for the Greengrass family interest, their wealth is based in primarily 'real estate' and Wizarding Hotels. Daphne's …two elder brothers both run a Wizarding hotel-restaurant in Roma and New York. Daphne wanted to run one as well. I personally believe that Daphne's daddy bought the **Hogs Head** just to shut-up his wife's and eldest daughter's demands for equal treatment.

Daphne recently used the Granger-law to escape her dowry-day engagement to Darth Macnair the nephew of Walden Macnair both of them Death Eaters in the service of Voldemort. Darth is in Azkaban for life, so it wasn't hard to break the engagement," Pansy said sounding very happy for her friend. "She is now free to seek her own future, with her daddy sinking twice the purchase price in improvements to bring the building up to code. Hogsmeade is certainly big enough now to support two 'Traven-Inn' so it's a solid investment. Her father is lending Daphne a manager to teach her the ropes of hotel management, but she still needs a source of 'fire whiskey, ale and beer'. That's where Finnegan's apprenticeship to old man Daniels is a perfect fit for my friend Daphne.

"Okay, I can see a potential business relationship, Luv." Neville said trying to be reasonable. "But that doesn't require a social introduction."

"Honey, try to understand, Daphne is my best friend and she wants what I have ...a Gryffindor", Pansy explained. "She is aware of Seamus flaws and after a friendly chat with **Li Su** Daphne knows exactly how to keep his womanizing under a short leash …so to speak."

"I can't guarantee the same kind of success that Greg Goyle had with Lavender Brown."

"I know that and so does Daphne, besides, if you want the identity of the Gryffindor spy kept under-wraps then the intro to Seamus was Daphne's price for her silence".

"She can't prove a thing, its all hearsay; all of the people who know for sure are dead."

"Honey, it makes sense. The information the Death Eaters obtained had to have come from someone real close to Potter, intimately aware of his day to day movements, privy to private conversations and disagreements", Pansy said smugly. "I had my suspicions' right from the off, I just couldn't prove it."

"You still can't" Neville retorted, "pillow-talk between Narcissa Malfoy and Walden Macnair during the war ...over something he him-self overheard isn't admissible in court. And you're not getting this directly from Narcissa to Daphne, but from a drunken confession made by Narcissa's to her new daughter-in-law at Malfoy Manner. It's hearsay concerning hearsay, but assuming your source is right about this. The spy by your own admission …had no idea that her private correspondence was being copied and handed over to Death Eaters. More can be lost by outing this spy than gained by the revelation", Neville argued. "Ginny would miss-use this double-hearsay; twist it into an irrevocable wedge between already estranged friends. Some hidden truths should stay hidden and this is one of those".

So it boils down to a choice, Luv." Pansy said. "Do I keep a promise to Ginny about the spy, or support a Granger-Weasley reunion, I can't do both.

OoOoOoOo

To be continued


	32. Chapter 32

**Marriage and Inheritance**

**Chapter 31: **entitled: **Well it's about time**

**Word count**: 7,345 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

**Author**: Billybob

**Category:** post O.o.t.P ... **AU - Alternate Universe** — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Warning # 1**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Warning # 2**; I hate stereotypes, so don't expect my version of the Harry Potter story to have prefect little Heroes

**Pairings** will start out HP/GW but will gradually transform into being primarily; HG-RW, as the main focus … but they will earn their happy ending …believe me. There will also be loads of sub-plots with other pairings. …I love JKR to death, but as a romance author …lets just say …I feel she fumbled the Quaffle. So this will fill the couple's gap and contain a HP-GW romantic ship _**among others**_. So if I wander off and do another couple's romance, sit back and enjoy the ride! All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven or in JKR interviews are hereby _**Null and Void**_ …unless I say otherwise.

**Time line**: begins late July 1996 summer holiday between HP school terms 5 and 6

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write blow-by-blow smut.

**Standardized disclaimer**: is there anyone on this planet that doesn't know who has all legal copy rights to Harry Potter, with us in fan fiction just burrowing it for our own amusement and that of our readers.

**Flashback begins:**

OoOoOoOo

"I know that and so does Daphne, besides, if you want the identity of the Gryffindor spy kept under-wraps then the intro to Seamus was Daphne's price for her silence".

"She can't prove a thing, its all hearsay; with all of the people who know for sure ...dead."

"Honey, it makes sense. The information the Death Eaters obtained had to have come from someone real close to Potter, intimately aware of Harry's day to day movements, privy to private conversations and disagreements", Pansy said smugly. "I had my suspicions' right from the off, I just couldn't prove it."

"You still can't" Neville retorted, "pillow-talk between Narcissa Malfoy and Walden Macnair over something he him-self overheard accidentally isn't admissible in court. And you're not getting this directly from Narcissa to Daphne, but from a drunken confession made by Narcissa's to her new daughter-in-law Millicent Bulstrode-Malfoy at Bulstrode Manner on 'Boxing Day" That Millicent is Daphne's best-friend and passed on Narcissa's confession ...makes it hearsay concerning hearsay. However, assuming your source is right about this, that makes the Gryffindor spy …by your own admission …having no idea that her private correspondence was being copied and handed over to second-hand to East-European Death Eaters. More can be lost by outing this spy than gained by the revelation", Neville argued. "Ginny would miss-use this double-hearsay; twist it into an irrevocable wedge between already estranged friends. Some hidden truths should stay hidden and this is one of those".

So it boils down to a choice, Luv." Pansy said. "Do I keep a promise to Ginny about the spy, or support a Granger-Weasley reunion, I can't do both.

OoOoOoOo

**End Flashback**

**OoOoOoOo **

"What are your thoughts, Pans? Neville said.

"Well that depends …my love. If your old friend wins back Ron's heart, I say we bury this truth for good. If she fails and she leaves empty handed …"

"We still bury it!" Neville said firmly. "Voldemort clearly didn't get any kind of militarily useful intelligence useful enough to help him win the 'Battle of the Hallway', so beyond the teenage trivia of an overly talkative girl, what did the Death Eaters really gain by reading her letters."

"So …no harm no foul?" Pansy summed up. "And to keep this 'nothing' a secret ...you'll play matchmaker to Finnigan.

"I'll introduce Seamus to Daphne for I …like you …want to encourage cross house dating," Neville said sincerely as he affectionately squeezed Pansy's hand. "Ron and I are of the same mind on that issue. He feels as I do that breaking down the barriers between the Great Houses is the best chance for unity of the magical world. But you do realize that Seamus had a Muggle father that was Irish of commoner birth …on both sides of his father's family."

"And the Greengrass are pure-bloods and members of an ancient British noble family. You think that a romantic relationship is impossible because of this blood status difference." Pansy retorted.

"Not impossible just unlikely," Neville said in a comforting tone. "Will not her family object to a half-blood as a son-in-law?"

"Daphne has two older brothers already married to pureblood women, and a younger sister. Her father has only forbade her to marry a squib or a Muggle; all other options are open."

"Really ...that's surprising," Neville said.

"Alright …alright …are we of an accord then?" Pansy asked. "The truth behind the secret of the spy is to stay hidden".

"Correct" Neville said before coming to an abrupt stop. "Pansy, didn't Ron close his shop after the attack of the assassin?"

"That's what you told me …yes."

"Then why are all those people standing outside of Ron's shop?"

**OoOoOoOo**

"Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Weasley," a young woman said as the huge doors of the castle swung open.

"Luna Lovegood?"

"Actually its Summerby, as I'm still legally …Paul's widow …until I remarry that is."

"You intend to remarry I take it" Arthur said with an amused chuckle.

"Yes …Mr. Weasley, my future husband just does not know it yet …He thinks I'm to be nothing more than a breeder of offspring for his Dryad wife, but I refuse to play second fiddle to a block of wood."

"Excuse me, what are you going on about?"

"Never mind sir, I have a tendency to ramble at times. I'm told that you're here to see the Potters; unfortunately they are both serving another of their detentions. They left the castle without permission this afternoon to visit Ronald at his shop after the assassination attempt on Countess Krum.

"How do you know about any of this?"

"I have a friend who sees just about everything that goes on here-about. Her abilities' to keep track of these kinds of things …has grown over the last thousand years to the point were she has been keeping an eye on the nearby village …and then in turn …she tells me. As you cannot speak to the Potters for at least a half-hour …may I consul you to wait here for the coming of your wife, she will be in the headmistress office by th ..."

"…Molly is coming here". Arthur said surprised.

"Really sir …Knowing you wife as you do, can you really think she wouldn't want to be apart of this?"

"Apart of what?"

"As I said sir …my friend knows what happens around here, because she is magically connected to the land, so she knows when land ownership changes…

"Who is this friend?" Arthur asked.

"Hogwarts," Luna responded in her traditional unearthly fashion. "I chat with the castle all the time now …she use to tell Professor Dumbledore everything, she was his eyes and ears that made his appear so knowledgeable. This sort-of relationship between the school and the Headmaster has been going on for centuries. However what Albus did to Hermione was the final straw as far as Hogwarts the castle was concerned. She has cut him off totally, which means the House-elves, the portraits and the ghosts refuse to speak to him about what is going on here. She tells me he is a very bitter and frustrated wizard now.

"I can understand that," Arthur said fighting back a smile. "But you mentioned a change of ownership."

"Yes sir". Luna responded calmly. "Late this afternoon the deeds to the former Zonko Joke shop and the property northwest of Hogsmeade commonly called Evans Cottage was transferred to Ginerva Molly Weasley."

"Harry put it in Ginny's name?" Arthur said instantly angry.

"Yes sir", Luna replied dreamily. "Hogwarts is most displeased, I've talked to the castle in length about Ron, he is my very best friend …he stood by me when everyone were calling me …names. Ron found me my soul-mate …Rolf. He walks on water as far as I'm concern …and yet the Potter's have dumped him on the side of the lane ...because of a difference of opinion about the Countess".

"You know more about this than I thought possible."

"I've always known that Ron loved Hermione, Harry and Ginny use to be all in favor of them getting together as well," Luna declared. "Now all of that has changed …Ginerva goes into screaming rants whenever Hermione's name is mentioned theses days, with Harry cheering her on. Ron's feelings for the Countess Krum …haven't lessoned one iota in spite of her forced marriage to that coward. I've heard several of Ginny's determined rants about changing her brother's mind on that issue and I gotten tired of arguing the point with her.

"So Ginny is behind all this?"

"Most certainly …but if you'll forgive me for asking …Is Ron moving out of Hogsmeade?" Luna asked now suddenly very serious and deeply concerned. "Hogwarts is upset that Ron might be pulling out of the village and selling his land to his sister …is a clear indication of a pending departure. If Ron leaves …it will result in two more ...empty store fronts in a village with three years of low economic growth. Hogwarts likes Ron as I do …and wants him to stay in her village.

"He's not leaving the village …not permanently anyway." Arthur explained. "I think he needs to go into hiding - out of the country - for a-bit …to get away from this hired killers the Bulgarians keep sending his way. But if you know my youngest son as well as you claim …you know he shares the Weasley stubbornness. Which means that he's refuses to be thought a coward when confronted with evil."

"But he sold his land?" Luna retorted. "The deed transfer is complete and cannot be transferred again for ninety days."

"I didn't know that?" Arthur said genuinely surprised.

"Besides …the Potters have requested loads of building permits for both properties, with work beginning tomorrow morning. The renovation on the cottage is to be greatly accelerated while the flat above the two shops completely redone. The Potters are sparing no expenses to fix-up their new properties …bringing in London magical construction firms to transform Ron's vision into something more appropriate for a National Hero," Luna said her voice thick with distain.

"My son doesn't know that he is about to become homeless", Arthur said to himself but at the same time out-loud with redeveloping anger."

"I doubt the Potters care; I spoke to them during dinner before their detention began. They are convinced that their current expression of '**tough-love'** will be the final push required to open Ron's eyes to the evils of Hermione the Harlot".

"Ron loves her."

"You and I accept that fact", Luna said exasperated. "However …the Potters know better as to what is good for us mere mortals ...than we do. They don't approve of Rolf and me either. The only friends that are supporting my relationship with Rolf around here ...are Ron and the Longbottom's."

"What happened to them, Harry use to be …" Arthur began only to be interrupted.

"…With Voldemort defeated and his English Death Eaters imprisoned or in exile …the Potter's celebrity status has never been higher. He and Ginny are completely out of control, disregarding rules right and left …at whim. Their existence here is nothing more than a lark …or so it seems. There is even a betting pool going …that the moment Ginny turns of age, they'll be off on a world tour with no intentions of returning to Hogwarts for Ginny's seventh year.

"WHAT?" Arthur roared!

"The headmistress is at her wits end about it …and under direct orders of the **Board of Governors'** to do whatever is necessary to keep them in school. Otherwise both of the Potters would have been expelled long ago …as leaving school grounds during a lock-down is an expulsion offense."

"_Uncontrollable, breaking rules, attempted blackmail and extortion to force their will on others_." Arthur mumbled to himself. …"_unlimited power …ultimately corrupts."_

"I hate to say this Mr. Weasley, But Harry and Ginny before the 'Hallway Battle' were a lot nicer people than they are now." Luna said with clear regret.

"So what you are saying is …going in there shouting won't work." Arthur said in a defeated tone.

"More or less, yes sir." Luna said cleverly. "Their Dowry-day engagement is unbreakable, the Potters are wealthier than Midas …and they are without doubt …the most famous couple in the U.K. In other words ...they can do anything they want to do.

"But they promised …Ron …" Arthur began and then paused mid-sentence frowning.

OoOoOoOo

"Arthur, there you are!" Molly said hurrying up to Husband with deep concern on her face. "I want to discuss with you the whole **disowning** option. Ginny is my baby girl, and the thought of kicking her out the family is too horrifying to contemplate.

Don't fluster yourself my-dear; I have had a chance to reconsider the issue, especially after a very informative chat with Ms. Summerby here." Arthur said pointing toward Luna.

"Bill told me …"

"Yes …I sure he did, and I'm told that Harry and Ginny are bringing in London construction workers at first light to finish renovation of the Potter cottage at Hogsmeade."

"You mean **'Evans'** cottage don't you?"

"No dear …I didn't misspeak." Arthur replied looking stern.

"Harry took Weasley land from Ronald …just as Bill said he did?" Molly growled.

Yes and No …all at the same time, my dear. I underestimated Ginevra's cunning." Arthur declared grimly. "The deeds have indeed been transferred but not from a Weasley to a Potter. Anticipating the families outrage …our sharp-witted daughter made sure that the deed transfer was from Ron to herself exclusively …so technically it stays Weasley Land.

"So you can't disown them as clan chief." Molly said greatly relieved.

"No, that's true, Ginerva has outmaneuvered me …and I'll give her full marks on that."

"Are you still going to give back Harry's bank draft for eighty thousand?" Molly asked.

"No" Arthur replied after a moments self-reflection.

"But I thought …" Molly began confused.

"Did you like Evans cottage?" Arthur asked, "Because I certainly didn't. It's beautiful …I'll grant you that …but it's also structurally unsound. That's a money-pit without end …Molly-Luv. I had a friend from the Ministry department of Magical Structures …check-it-out for me on the sly. He told me it's built on sand, and held up by magic. Besides …Ron told me the eighty thousand was **a-lot** more than both properties were worth …combined."

"But Arthur …they tricked Ron into giving it up …for Hermione's sake."

"True and they should be punished for that crime …and what better way than letting them '**keep'** Ron's little money-pit?" Arthur said with a truly evil grin before turning to Luna. "Ms. Summerby …does your 'friend' know of any other cottages near-at-hand for…'sale or let' …that would fit my son better. It has to be available for immediate occupancy …two-bedrooms …two-bath with several barn-sized outbuildings for storage".

"Oh yes sir …there are several cozy cottages available on that side of Hogsmeade, one of them just down the lane from the Longbottom's and across from Professor Weasley new-place. It's not half as big as Evans cottage …to be sure …because there is no attached Pitch for Quidditch …but perfect for a new couple just starting out."

"Excellent is it for let or sale?" Arthur asked.

"Don't you think we should give it a look first …dear," Molly asked.

"Ginerva and Harry have ordered the renovation of Ron's flat starting at …" Arthur began and then paused …to look a question at Luna.

"First light in the morning," Luna retorted dreamily.

"They did WHAT!" Molly roared.

"Kicking a brother out into the March snow at six in the morning …without prior warning or a place to go …is just the kind of **prank** that our children would most enjoy pulling off ….don't you agree …dear?" Arthur said thinking most of Fred and George.

"And Ginny is most like the twins isn't she?" Molly replied.

"My thoughts exactly, my love," Arthur said before turning back to Luna. "Ms. Summerby you never answered my question. Is this cottage for 'Let' or sale?"

"For **'Let'**, but I'm sure anything can be arranged. Are you thinking of moving Ron tonight to foil the Potter prank?" Luna asked getting excited.

"Can it be done tonight, that isn't much notice?" Molly inquired.

"All you need is the okay of the Village Magistrate, the paperwork can be done later …and as it so happens he's heading toward your son's flat as we speak." Luna said with unearthly calm.

"Come-on Molly …we have a son to move." Arthur said taking his wife's arm spinning her about to head her out of the castle and toward Ron's flat."

"Mr. Weasley …what do I tell the Headmistress?" Luan asked as she raced after the couple.

"Tell Minerva a family emergency has come up, and we will be back to discuss the Potter problem …at another time. Oh and Luna, thanks loads to the information …and tell your friend that we'll do what we can to keep Ron as a resident of Hogsmeade." Arthur said over his shoulder as he rushed his wife out the entrance.

"Who is this knowledgeable friend of Luna's?" Molly asked.

"Hogwarts …the castle itself, - - it …or she, rather ….talks to certain special people, telling them what's going on in and around the school. That's how all the Headmaster's seem to always know everything."

"So the castle is …alive" Molly asked surprised.

"Apparently," Arthur replied as he hurried them along into the village.

"That would explain how our own headmaster seemed to know when we were …you know …in that broom-cupboard."

"Yes dear, I was thinking the same thing, when Luna told me. That made Dumbledore's matchmaking scheme loads easier to pull off …I guess,"

"Drat that man."

"If it's any comfort to you, Merlin knows …it was to me …the Castle has totally cut him off from such information, and for a manipulator like that old coot …that must be extremely frustrating," Arthur said with noticeable satisfaction.

**OoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile back at the ranch. (Ron's shop workroom)

OoOoOoOo

"I'm sorry Countess; personally I wish I could answer your question." The Bulgarian Ambassador said with obvious regret. "Especially now that Mr. Weasley has signed the settlement offered by my Government. However my instructions on this issue are specific with zero diplomatic wiggle room."

"You have no idea how much …"

"Hermione, excuse me, but I speak diplomat," Pansy said all but chewing at the bit.

"Have at it," Hermione said at her wits end.

"The problem here is the instructions the ambassador got, but there are ways around that."

"No Miss …there isn't."

"But there is. While studying my father's contract negotiations with foreign companies I learned the principal of the abstract. In diplomacy it's called wiggle-room …or in religious matters we would speak in parables," Pansy explained. "As your problem revolves around whether or not Viktor Krum is alive, then we are speaking about a point of law …as death is also a legal condition.

"So let us speak in the abstract, as in story parables of the bible and see what truths are revealed". Pansy said as she paced back and forth, with every eye on her. "For example; let us suppose that once upon a time a Bulgarian nobleman while travelling on a knight's quest traveled to the land of the Celts and met a girl. The noble son of a proud family …this knight, stole the bride of another man …dishonorably. And then carried his unwilling bride home where he married …abused and then ..."

"Impregnated her," Hermione interrupted with a animalistic growl

"And this is all hypothetical, not based in fact. It's just a story, correct?" The ambassador said giving Hermione a worried look.

"Off course …ambassador …this is just in the abstract …not based in reality **at all**. May I please continue" …and when he nodded …she did. "The Knight's marriage to his kidnapped bride didn't work out as expected, and finally the knight's family banished his kidnapped bride. In remorse the knight went on another quest to forget his failure …he traveled to …"

"Barcelona Spain …seven days ago, where he died," Hermione interrupted again glaring at a suddenly gob-smacked Bulgarian

"How did you …?" he began before he caught him-self.

"Know about Barcelona …that's not half as hard to figure out as …why the Bulgarian government keeps this information from me". Hermione retorted with heat.

"I cannot confirm or deny …"

"….Back to my story," Pansy interrupted ...cutting off the pending row, "let's say this knight does meet his death in …"

"…Barcelona Spain," Hermione insisted.

"Alright – alright …let's say …again purely hypothetically …that this cowardly knight dies unexpected in Barcelona Spain …" Pansy said only to be interrupted by an unexpected source.

"**What if** this imaginary Knight was hit in-the-face by a hex that disfigured his face at the same instant it killed him …making identification …impossible. **What if** this Knights family wanted to conceal the embarrassing reason behind the knight's death?" The ambassador said adding a vital bit to the 'bed-time story'.

"Again …speaking pure hypothetically …and just for the sake or argument," Pansy said maintaining the facade. "If revealing the death of the Knight would bring about a settlement with the kidnapped Celt, why would knight's government conceal this truth"?

"Because the Knight was killed having sex with a twelve year old," Hermione said in a moment of insightfulness.

"Ten" the ambassador let slip … (accidentally?)

"Oh - my - God."

"This hypothetical knight was a National Hero in his homeland; his entire country would be dishonored if the truth behind his imaginary death became known" the ambassador theoretically projected.

OoOoOoOo

"Do you understand what's been said here, Ron?"

"Yes Countess, I'm not as thick as I use to be," Ron snapped in a huff

"Ron I didn't mean to imply." Hermione retorted.

"Please …as pleasantly amusing as you rows use to be, could you both refrain from waltzing down memory lane right this minute?" Neville asked with clear cheek causing both Hermione and Ron to blush and Pansy, Dennis, Sylvia and the others to chuckle softly.

"Yes …well, how about it, Ron …will you …marry me," Hermione asked surprisingly nervous".

"Surely there must be another method of determining if Viktor Krum is alive or not?" Neville asked.

"Nothing will happen if he's alive, Professor Longbottom," One of the barristers declared firmly. "No harm will come to either of them physically or legally. The bonding of a witch and a wizard creates a magical connection between husband and wife magical cores which can only be broken in death. If the Countess Krum's husband is still alive anywhere on this planet …and as under British Wizarding Law multiple bindings are unlawful within this country. Any attempt by the Countess to obtain a second husband …will simply fail".

"I understand all that, but if Krum is dead, then the bonding ceremony tonight will work, which means …old chum, you'll be married to Hermione." Neville said pointing out the obvious. "What about the prophecy …what about …the widow."?

"Neville, you've really have become my best-mate during these last few months, and I thank-you for trying to look out for me. But if Vicky is dead, then Hermione fits the prophecy perfectly." Ron said with a smile of gratitude …as he raised one hand and counted off his proof. 1) If Vicky is dead, that makes Hermione a widow. 2) She came the required days after my birthday. 3) She is pregnant with twins, the two children of another mans begetting I'm foretold to raise as my own.

"You don't have to do this tonight," Pansy said, "this is a big decision Ron …you could wait until tomorrow or the next day …make it a proper wedding. I'll arrange everything for you if you wish. How about a honeymoon, you haven't even thought of that …have you?"

"What do you say Mione?" Ron asked with a tiny smile.

"The people who support us are in this room right now. My one regret is that your parents aren't here to be apart of this" Hermione said hesitating.

"Somebody mention us?" Arthur said from the doorway Molly beside him.

"Mum – dad?" Ron shouted in surprise going over to hug them both. "What brings you here?"

"Hello Mr. Weasley …Mrs. Weasley". Hermione said fearfully from her chair …afraid of rejection but physically too weak to get-up and great them properly. The next moment she found herself enveloped in a famous Molly - 'bear-hug' …as Arthur shook hands with the Grangers.

"Dennis you Prat" Arthur said in mock annoyance. "Why didn't you tell us that 'our' Hermione had escaped from that Bulgarian bastard? When did she get back …is she alright …she looks half starved?"

Still in a hug, Hermione heard Molly whisper in her ear. "Come back to claim what's always been yours …have you …well that's good. About time …I say. Take him with you to Australia dear …do let him send you off into exile without him at your side. He can make his chess sets anywhere …and I've hear that New Zealand has a multiple spouse law …for blokes. It shouldn't take a brilliant girl like you long …to get that law changed to benefit legally-separated girls like yourself."

Hermione leaned back as tears began to flow, having just gotten Molly Weasley blessing she was rendered speechless, her head spinning with unbelievable delight.

"Molly dear …really great news …we arrived just in time. Dennis tells me Ron and Hermione are about to take a really big gamble …win or lose …on one toss of the dice. They are going to try to get married …and if that Bulgarian coward is dead …as alleged. We get the daughter-in-law we wanted for Ron, with two Weasley grandkids already in the oven." Arthur said all but beaming with delight.

"Is this true dear?" Molly asked a sobbing Hermione ...who could only nod.

"This is wonderful …have you set a date?" Molly asked her mind already beginning to plan.

"What's wrong with right now?" Dennis asked and got funny looks for his trouble. "This is only the legal part isn't it? I mean in the Muggle world we get the license first and then do the church service. Doesn't the magical world separate church and state? Besides think how embarrassing it would be ...if it didn't work."

"Your father has a point Hermione" Sylvia said reasonably. "The local Magistrate is already here, there are plenty of witnesses.

"Ron's family isn't all here, his brothers and sister." Molly protested.

"The Potters aren't welcomed here!" Ron said with unshakable resolve. "I refuse to have violent descent at my wedding."

"Molly, I told you about Harry and Ginny's attitude about this particular match on the way over here." Arthur said sternly. "I agree with the Grangers, if this gamble works …you can have a formal renewal of vows at the burrow this summer-hol."

"Alright then, shall we give it a go?" the Magistrate asked.

"Yes Hermione, I will marry you," Ron said as he reached out with both hands and gently drew her up to unsteady feet.

"Will you be exchanging rings at this time?" the Magistrate inquired.

"No," we haven't had time to get …" Hermione said ashamed.

"Not so fast," Ron said unbuttoning the top of his formal dress shirt that he wore while the shop was open. On a thin gold necklace daggled two plain gold wedding rings, he pulled them away from his flesh and said softly. "I bought these for my destined widow and me to wear until the end of our days …not knowing who she'd be. They aren't fancy, but then again I'm not fancy myself.

"It's the bands of a working stiff, a shopkeeper not anything as rich as …hey, you're not wearing Krum's ring?" Ron declared glancing down at her bare hands.

"It was a family heirloom, the Baron reclaimed it just before they tossed me out of the car," Hermione said with scorn. "I didn't mind really, it was huge and heavy on my hand, besides there was no love behind it". Seeing the hurt on Ron's face by bringing up the Krum family wealth, Hermione added quickly as she took the two rings from his hand.

"These rings may not cost a kings ransom, but what does that matter in the end. This plain gold band will be the token of a too long denied love finally consummated. I'll be delighted beyond words to wear the ring of a plain shopkeeper's wife." She said smugly.

"Alright then …as you intend a formal ceremony for the summer, let's keep to the basics …shall we?" the Magistrate said. "May I assume that both sets of Parents agree to this match?"

"Of course, I've wanted this for years," Molly exclaimed which made her husband chuckle as he too nodded his consent.

"Speaking for us Grangers", Sylvia said proudly. "We declared our resolve after the duel; Ron had our consent to marry our only child back in September …when she was a minor, if she'd have him that is? That she was the one to propose marriage …to the same bloke …twice …makes it easy for Dennis and I to assume this is the boy for her.

"Parental consent for an adult witch and wizard marriage isn't legally required, but I'm a traditionalist," the Magistrate said, "Moving on …will there be a best-man and maid of honor?"

"No" Arthur said with scorn, "the people who had been assigned that Honor …now oppose the marriage. They …"

"Excuse me Dad," Ron interrupted. "Best-man and maid of honor are chosen from close friends who are steadfast in their support of the couple. The former best-mate of this bride and groom has been recently replaced by someone, more …loyal. How about Neville? Do you stand for this marriage or appose it?

"You want me as best-man?" Neville asked genuinely shocked.

"Yes …my friend, you and Pansy have taken the place of the rich and famous Potter's. Its time to stand with us, if that is your wish," Ron offered his right hand outstretched.

"Hold on …what about me?" Pansy said looking directly at Hermione.

"Would you be my maid-of-honor?" Mione asked pleading.

"A Slytherin …standing-up for a 'Griffin-dork'? Pansy replied with a sneer. "Such an imposition doesn't come cheap, Countess?"

"Pans …please …don't do this!" Neville begged.

"Darling you're far too easy", Pansy said in a huff. "We Parkinson's don't do anything for free!"

"What's your price …snake" Ron teased fighting back a smile knowing where this was going.

"If we stand-up for you now …then we get to do it again …with no last minute remorseful substitutions at the formal ceremony," Pansy said firmly and then paused for effect, "in exchange for us doing this for you …when the time comes …you stand-up for us at our wedding …tic for tack …I except nothing less than an equal exchange of favors."

Ron looked at Hermione who smiling nodded her consent. "You strike a hard bargain Parkinson …oh-alright …Done.

"How about you Neville, do you have a price for being Ron's best-man?" Hermione said feebly attempting a joke.

"Now that you mention it …I do have a favor to ask," Neville replied directly to Hermione …thus gob-smacking everyone in the room. "If this gambit works, and you and Ron get married …I'd like to burrow your portrait for a couple of weeks."

"The magical portrait of my younger self," - Hermione asked surprised …"why?"

"Dean is finishing-up an art project on the Last Battle, and he needs an expert on "**Hogwarts A History**" to check his facts. With you on your honeymoon and all, and not wanting a hallway confrontation between the newest Mrs. Weasley and the Potters, I thought that borrowing your portrait would solve Dean's problem perfectly".

"I'm more than willing to help an old dorm-mate anyway I can," Ron admitted instantly. "However, I think it wise, to ask the lady herself …for like the original, my painted Hermione is very …optionated …and doesn't like to be forced to do anything against her will." Ron declared with a deliberately over-done …respectful bow toward the openly frowning portrait.

Neville approached the magical painting and in during the next few minutes and in soft whispered tones, explained the real reason for his request, the portrait listened with growing amazement at Neville's plea, glancing back and forth at Ron …every-so-often …who was discussing possible honeymoon locations with his in-laws. Finally, the painted Hermione loudly declared.

"I can understand completely the obstacle confronting Mr. Thomas and you're right Professor Longbottom …my years of experience on this particular subject makes me confident that I have what it takes to …remove this roadblock to Historical accuracy."

"Then you'll do it?" Neville said thankfully.

"Of course I will, this is for prosperity …I mean honestly," the protrait said in a huff.

"Thank-you …so very much," Neville said sincerely.

"All settled …Right then …preliminaries out to the way, lets get down to brass tacks," The magistrate said. "Ron place your right hand on-top the brides abdomen and take her right hand into your left, then repeat after me. - - - I ...Ronald Weasley,"

"I ...Ronald Bilius Weasley"

"Do hereby consent to marry for life …this woman …accepting all she has to offer to my bloodline. Of my own free will and consent …I do give unto her my family name and all she contains within her body …from this moment onward until death claims me? I pledge my wand to protect her honor, I declare her to be the sole mother of my heirs and the keeper of my wealth and Lands according to the Wizarding laws of the United Kingdom of Great Britain, Wales and Scotland.

With tears of joy pouring down his cheeks Ron repeated with a couple of modifications.

"I do hereby consent to marry for life …Hermione Jean Granger-Krum…accepting all she has to offer to my bloodline. Of my own free will and consent …I do give unto her my family name as well as all the children contained within her body …from this moment onward she and her issue are Weasley's …until death doth claims us all? I pledge my wand to protect her honor. I declare her to be the sole mother of all my heirs …the keeper of my wealth and Lands …according to the Wizarding laws of the United Kingdom of Great Britain, Wales and Scotland.

Turning to Hermione the Magistrate said; "repeat after me."

"I and your name"

"I Hermione Jean Granger-Krum"

"Doth consent to become a submissive spouse and breeder of heirs to …Ronald Weasley, forsaking all other men, I swear on my magic to remain faithful to my Lord-husband …the Master of my life, for the remainder of my days. I pledge to obey all of his commands in all things great and small. Henceforth, all of my actions will be centered on bringing honor to my married name and raising his children to respect the customs and traditions of the magical world …according to the Wizarding laws of the United Kingdom of Great Britain, Wales and Scotland.

"HOLD-on, what's this rubbish?" Ron screamed outraged, "there is no bloody-way I going to force that dragon-dung vow on Hermione …"

"Ron compose yourself, these vows are centuries old and mandated by law," The Magistrate said holding up both hands in surrender, "Although normally …it's the bride that objects to the wording."

"Ron, dear …" Molly began,

"You submitted to this rubbish?" Ron said shocked staring at his Mum in disbelief.

"The ends justified the means," Molly retorted sadly. "I didn't like it one bit …as you can well imagine, and there are other out-dated laws and customs that desperately need revision …like the Dowry-Day rubbish that almost made your sister a Malfoy.

"I don't like it." Ron roared.

"I didn't either" Hermione said fighting to keep her anger in check. "The Bulgarian version however is far worse by far …it renders women into obedient chattel. The difference this time is the husband I'm getting. Viktor didn't object to my vows as you just did. As Mrs. Weasley just said …"

"…Hermione dear," Molly said interrupting …"to prevent confusion as you're about to become a Mrs. Weasley yourself. I think its time for us to be on a first name bases …"

"…Oh I couldn't possibly ..." Hermione replied horrified at the thought.

"How about calling me Mum then …as a start, the tradition took time for me and my mother-in-law too." Molly said in a comforting tone.

"Hermione?," Ron inquired the unasked question in his eyes.

"If I refuse to say the vow …" Mione calmly asked the Magistrate.

"Without the vow …recited almost word for word …the bonding magic will not work." One of her barristers declared deadpan.

"Hermione?," Ron inquired the unasked question still there.

"I hate this vow, and someday I'll drag this country kicking and screaming out of the Middle-ages," Hermione growled. "But for the present, I'll play the cards I was dealt". She then took a deep breath …regained her composure …'_I wanted this …I want Ron as my husband and now it was time to pay the piper'_ she thought to herself.

"I ...Hermione Jean Granger-Krum …Doth consent to become the submissive spouse and breeder of heirs to …Ronald Weasley. I henceforth forsake all other men and swear on my magic to remain faithful to my Lord-husband …the Master of my life, for the remainder of my days. I pledge to obey all of his commands in all things great and small ...**when it pleases me to do so**. Henceforth, all of my actions will be centered on bringing honor to my married name and raising his children to respect the customs and traditions of the magical world …according to the Wizarding laws of the United Kingdom of Great Britain, Wales and Scotland".

The law of the Wizarding world permitted Hermione's slight modification for as soon as the final word of the vow was spoken a clearly visible …deep golden glow surrounded the young couple; instinctively the Magistrate completed the ceremony.

"By the power invested in me by the Wizengamot of the United Kingdom, I confirm the magical acceptance of the bonding of this witch and wizard and pronounce them lawfully Husband and Wife."

"_It worked …we're married," _Hermione and Ron thought simultaneously.

"Ron you may kiss your bride," the Magistrate said smiling huge …jarring the newly-wedded couple into action. As Mione and Ron moved into the first snog since September, the Magistrate proudly announced: "ladies and Gentlemen may I be the first to present Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley."

"**Finis" …oh no …not yet**

**OoOoOoOo **

**Allow me an epilog to tidy-up a few lose ends**

**Post chapter notes:**

**Sorry for the delay …real life …and major change in my life acted as a distraction. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Marriage and Inheritance**

**Chapter 33: epilogue - **entitled: **Not everyone gets a Happy Ending**

**Word count**: 13,924 (plus or minus a few, here and there)

**Author**: Billybob

**Category:** post O.o.t.P ... **AU - Alternate Universe** — which means that HBP and DH _**didn't happen**_.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Warning # 1**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Warning # 2**; I hate stereotypes, so don't expect my version of the Harry Potter story to have prefect little Heroes

**Pairings** will start out HP/GW but will gradually transform into being primarily; HG-RW, as the main focus … but they will earn their happy ending …believe me. There will also be loads of sub-plots with other pairings. …I love JKR to death, but as a romance author …lets just say …I feel she fumbled the Quaffle. So this will fill the couple's gap and contain a HP-GW romantic ship _**among others**_. So if I wander off and do another couple's romance, sit back and enjoy the ride! All other relationships as outlined in the Epilog in book seven or in JKR interviews are hereby _**Null and Void**_ …unless I say otherwise.

**Time line**: begins late July 1996 summer holiday between HP school terms 5 and 6

**Rated:** M, - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write blow-by-blow smut.

**Standardized disclaimer**: is there anyone on this planet that doesn't know who has all legal copy rights to Harry Potter, with us in fan fiction just burrowing it for our own amusement and that of our readers.

OoOoOoOo

Six years later

September 15th, 2002

OoOoOoOo

HJG POV

Hermione slowly waddled her way toward The Hogsmeade branch of WWW ltd. It was ten o'clock in the morning and she was late getting to work …yet again. "A pox on all Weasley fertility" she mumbled under her breath as the nine month pregnant barrister made her way into the village from the cozy cottage she shared with Ron and her 3.9 children. Every day when she walked to work '_The exercise does me good'_ …being the standard reply to her spouse often repeated question as to why she didn't apparate.

As she got nearer to her destination, she shook her head in regret that Ron chess shop showroom had proven to be such a disappointment financially. His chess sets themselves were still flying off the shelves as fast as he could make them, but his showroom experiment had been a total bust. He'd paid rent on the shop - to Ginny …indirectly - for two years before acknowledging that ninety-nine point three percent of his sales took place via catalog or on commission at Diagon Alley.

For three years after the closing the former chess-shop side of the Potter building …renamed from Zonko at the insistence of the new owner …stood empty. The WWW side was only open seasonally as well, being open full-time only from September to June to coincide with the Hogwarts school year. During the summer-Hol the shop stood as dark as its empty neighbor. Then, about a year ago Hermione's sometimes thick husband came up with one of his 'so-called' brainstorms.

"Why not open a law office." Ron had said to her one morning during breakfast at the precise moment that little five-year-old Elizabeth was discovered making crayon pictures for mummy …on a legal brief that Hermione had spent two days preparing.

"Because of the way the lease on the Joke shop was written, I still have to paid rent of a galleon a year for my former chess shop. If I don't, Ginny will declare the lease broken and instantly crank-up the rent on Fred and George side of the building to the point where keeping the shop open seasonally will be a losing proposition." Ron argued gently because Rose and Vicky were still asleep.

"If you hang your shingle down in the village, it will be easier for you clients to find you and as a bonus …your important legal-stuff will be less-likely to be found …decorated with grape-jam baby-girl fingerprints.

"_Sweet Merlin, I really hate it when Ron's right about something," _Hermione thought to herself as she opened the door to the office. Her receptionist/file clerk Millie was already hard at work …which made Hermione cringe in embarrassment. The girl was barely out of Hogwarts and yet was well on her way to becoming a solicitor in her own right. Together with another elderly barrister, the partnership of '**Weasley & Watson**' was doing a fair amount of business, by saving the habitants of the only all magical village in the U.K. the bother of travelling all the way to London to get their legal work done.

OoOoOoOo

"You have a potential client sitting in your office Mrs. Weasley," Millie said not brothering to look up from her work when her boss came through the door. "And before you ask, I did tell her that you're expecting to give birth at any time …and I did try to refer her to John Watson, but she insisted on dealing only with you. She says that you and she have …quote - 'History-together' -.

Oh bother …Hermione said unhappily, "did she give you a name?"

"Yes Madame and I already pulled the file. It was a separation case, from a year ago …Longbottom versus Longbottom."

Hearing this all color drained from Hermione's face, for suddenly she knew who sat in her office …Pansy Parkinson.

OoOoOoOo

Opening the door, after taking a deep steadying breath, Hermione was confronted with the sight of the back of a Black haired woman dressed expensively in the height of current fashion. With just a glance Hermione could tell that her former friend had regained her hour-glass figure, no-doubt due to a high-priced dietitian and a legion of personal trainers …the Parkinson wealth on display …yet again.

Fighting to suppress her growing resentment, Hermione clinched her teeth, marched briskly around her desk and sat down. She opened the contents of the file and spent a few moments refreshing her memory of the particulars …holding up a hand to stop Pansy's feeble attempts to begin a conversation. Finally, her temper under control at last she looked up at the face of the Ice Queen of Slytherin.

"I have just reviewed the file of your separation Ms. Parkinson; as far as I can tell everything appears to be in order." Hermione said in a legal monotone devoid of all emotion. "Your family has many Barristers and an army of Solicitors at your beck-and-call, so there is no logical reason for you to travel from your townhouse in London to Hogsmeade for legal advice. Which means I'm frankly …at a loss. Precisely what do you think I can do for you that your family legal muscle cannot?"

"Where is my husband?" Pansy demanded her own anger clearly apparent.

"Really Ms Parkinson, you can't sit there and plead ignorance to what is meant by a legal separation that went into force twelve months ago. You and the poor fool that you married and then publicly humiliated, no longer have any logical reason to be in each other's company.

"My Neville is not a fool"

"That's true He wasn't a fool, not until you ruined him, besmirched his family name, and embarrassed him to the point where he couldn't teach anymore.

"I never meant to hurt him, I love him!"

I'm sure that though was foremost on your mind, each and every time you cheated on him." Hermione spat, as her temper flared briefly.

"I made a mistake, I admit that …But I didn't …I didn't plan any of this …I …I …this wasn't supposed to have happen."

"Your father may have bought-into that pathetic line of rubbish, but don't attempt to insult my intelligence." Hermione replied with a sneer. "Everything you have done since dowry-day six years ago had this result in mind and I have the proof of it right in front of me.

It struck me as odd …for someone entering into a life-long marital commitment …that after four years of wedded bliss …you still took all the necessary steps to make damn-sure that no joint Gringotts bank vault was ever established with your husband. In a review of your financial situation when I filled the separation petition I quickly discovered that your inheritance from your deceased mother, the deed to Parkinson Place in Hogsmeade and the deed to your London townhouse were exclusively in your name. Not to mention your obscenely large salary from the Foreign Office and the gifts of jewelry from male …admirers, that came your way during course of your sham of a marriage. All told …not one brass Knut of your imposing personal wealth was ever **SHARED** with Neville.

"In fact you got a compliment from the high judge concerning your skill at keeping yourself so completely independent – monetarily - from your spouse. She said it was the easiest separation case she ever had to judicate. It was also the same high Judge that first coined the phase **'poor sod'** in regards to Neville. Unfortunately this humiliating nickname …along with other too numerous to count …less than flattering descriptions of Neville's …lack of manliness, have become stuck in the public mindset. Slang such as; 'doing the **LL**' or being a **Longbottom loser,** at the hands of hump-and-dump …zero ability to love …shrew …meaning you of course." Hermione said with a growl of resentment.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with Weasel," Pansy snarled, "it's unwise to mess with a Parkinson. For example; and for your information …separate Gringotts accounts …were Neville's idea? My husband didn't want to be considered a kept-man, by my social peers …leeching off of my families' considerable wealth. He was the one that insisted …"

"…there isn't one ounce of truth behind that statement Ms Parkinson …that you can back-up in writing or by sworn witness", Hermione snapped. "Besides …whether or not poor Neville 'allegedly' feared being called a gigolo …became relevant with your repeated acts of adultery. Such financial trivialities were trumped by the long standing public perception that Slytherin's use people and then discard them.

"Contrary to the old nursery rhyme, words can not only hurt, but derogatory titles can linger." Hermione said with obvious regret. "So a year or more since you ruined Neville reputation the unearned title of 'loser' still hunts him. As for me …six years after Viktor's death the insult 'Hermione the Harlot' …still exists as a slang-term among the female students of Hogwarts. I have no doubts that Neville is no-more happy about his legacy than I am about mine.

"That's not my fault that you're still thought of as a cock-tease …Weasel. Besides who cares what the common-mob thinks, they're ignorant cattle when all is said and done." Pansy said with a sneer.

"Your father certainly hasn't helped diminish the damage done to your husband's name, with his frequent editorials against married women who want to pursue a career. Although the name of Longbottom is never mentioned in print …per say. Due to Lord Parkinson's insistence …no-doubt. I am sure that he is no more eager that the particulars of your legal separation with the botanist be revealed …than my client is. So editorials along the Line your father has pursued these last twelve months seem at odds with the number of well placed bribes spread to keep your failed marriage secret. But never fear, the real truth behind why Neville parting company with you ...beyond the customary; **'Unrecognizable Differences' **will never be known …from Neville himself.

"That you aren't as skilled as my father in manipulating the press …certainly can't be laid at my feet," Pansy snorted denying nothing.

"Still …I can help but wonder if his current crusade against working wives can't be traced back indirectly to your 'failed' marriage to Neville. After-all most of his rants are directed at the husbands …especially those who don't have what your father calls the '**backbone**' to keep their women …what term did he use? Oh-yes …**controlled**. Your father, while locking the broom-cupboard securely with your adulterous skeleton in it …is at the same time standing on his soap-box …demanding that all other wives be kept …in their place …barefoot and pregnant."

"What my father thinks or says in public …doesn't reflect my personal beliefs."

"Who is watching your love-child these days …while you engage in your diplomatic …**affairs**?" Hermione asked twisting the knife by putting extra empathize' on the last word.

"My son …you'll be happy to hear …died within three hours of his birth." Pansy snapped as sham tears began to pour down her cheeks. Hermione was however …unmoved by this pretended display of emotion.

"You are wrong Ms. Parkinson," Hermione replied sternly. "As a mother my-self, I find no joy in the death of your innocent love-child. He was not consulted when you decided to cheat on your husband and use sex as a tool in diplomacy. It is not his fault that fate prevented him from growing up without ever knowing who his biological father was. It was you and you alone …who decided to advance your career by becoming a prostitute for the Foreign Office.

"**HOW DARE YOU**!" Pansy shouted jumping to her feet.

"How dare I what, Parkinson? How dare I speak aloud …while alone with you …the truth that your Daddy has paid so much …to suppress?" Hermione sneered back with contempt. "Just because you were shagging your way to the top outside the country …instead of with various M.O.M. Department Heads, doesn't mean that the truth behind your slutty reputation couldn't find its way back home.

"What are you going on about?" Pansy asked in a concerned tone.

"Wizarding tabloids mostly," Hermione causally explained. "Complete with candid photos of bare breasted make-out secessions …with foreign diplomats' …most of whom were old enough to be your father …on the topless beaches of Spain. And then there was your sudden and unexplained reassignment from Spain to the Ambassadorship of Greece …which was due I'm told …to some unidentified scandal".

Pansy was now openly staring gob-smacked at a smug looking Hermione

"Your Husband …the poor sod …remained in denial for the longest time about your extra-marital diplomacy. He utterly refused to think ill of his beautiful wife. And the real tragedy is …you could have gotten away with all of it …did you know that? You could have given up your ambassadorships, come home and worked again quietly in a cubicle in the Foreign-Office in London …You could have saved your marriage at any time …by commuting home each night by the floo network …like you did for the first two years after your wedding. Neville would have welcomed you back at any time with open arms, forgiving everything. But instead you had to go and do something really stupid …you fell pregnant during a diplomatic bunk-up …and worst yet. You didn't get rid of it …before you began to show and before the Wizarding Press took photos of your baby-bulge.

"I procrastinated …alright?" Pansy explained flustered. "I've always been envious of your twins with Krum …" Pansy began defensively.

"…**with Ron …I bore no frigging children with Viktor."** Hermione shouted interrupting Pansy rant abruptly. **"Those two have reddish-brown hair and Weasley temperaments. They' became Ron's daughters the instant I bonded with him. The magic in the ceremony changed them …They don't resemble any of the Krum's …not even remotely** …**damn-it.**

"Hermione …'BOSS' …calm down …please, or you'll go into labor right here and now," Millie said from the suddenly opened doorway. Her wand was out and pointed directly at Pansy's head. Do you want me to hex this high-maintenance BITCH?"

"No Millie, I lost my temper for a moment, that's all." Hermione said as she rapidly regained control of herself. "Mood swings …go figure …all part-and-parcel with being in the Weasley pudding club …I guess. Thank the Lord this is my last one."

"No offense Boss, but your married to a Weasley, and they take 'being fruitful and multiply' …to extremes," Millie expounded. "After all – how many nieces and nephews have you got now?"

"Let me see," Hermione said rubbing her chin while mentally giving thanks for Millie's perfectly timed calming distraction. "Bill a Fleur have-had four little nippers so far, but the triplets had to have been …unplanned. Percy and Audrey had two, George and Angelina have only one, at present …but at the last Sunday brunch at the Burrow Angie was in maternity clothing again …so who knows? Charlie is seeing some Lebanese girl and there are high-hopes that this petite Dragon-handler has Charlie thinking about building a nest.

"I hate to ask …but how about … Seamus and Daphne?" Millie inquired.

"Daphne after giving birth to twin boys …"

"…Hold-on one second," Pansy said interrupting. "Are you saying my friend Daphne actually married that half-blooded pig of an Irishman?"

"You were Owled an invitation Ms. Parkinson …just like Ron and I was. Neville (r.s.v.p) at once and attended the event **alone**. Daphne of course was highly miffed when you didn't bother to even reply." Hermione said …looking at Pansy with scorn.

Pansy just glared back saying nothing.

"You were her first choice as matron of honor …by the way. But as usual you blew her off her wedding …just like you did all the letters Neville sent you …which were returned unopened. No doubt you were far too busy with your diplomatic **relationships** to reply …or attend your best school-chums wedding. It was the same thing all-over-again when Neville's parents passed away and then his Grandmother …one month later."

"Neville's Gran is dead?" Pansy asked horrified at the thought of all she had missed.

"Yes …Augusta passed away," Hermione said struggling to be patient …as she glared hatefully at Pansy, "she died on the same day the Daily Prophet published a picture of you on the front page. So …while your father did damage control to quash the baby-bulge news …Neville was spending his time laying his entire family to rest, two funerals that you didn't attend ...or acknowledged in any way.

"What Picture Weasel, I never saw it …your lying," Pansy shouted completely ignoring the reference to her failed duty to support her husband in his grief.

"It was taken by the 'Eastern European Wizarding Celebrity Media' and you were wearing an extra tiny Slytherin-green mono-kini on a beach somewhere in Greece …a super-small swimming costume which made your **baby-bulge** all the more obvious. Underneath was the caption that read;

"_**Embassy Healer confirms that Lady Pansy Longbottom and husband are expecting their first child, said to be due in July."**_

"That's impossible …daddy would have told me," Pansy said in genuine surprise.

"Knowing as I did, that you had not been within a thousand leagues of Neville during the previous eighteen months …I instantly went proactive," Hermione said ignoring Pansy's feeble rant. "I quickly obtained a pensive statement from the British Wizarding Embassy Healer in Greece confirming you four months pregnant. I then rushed over with Ron to Neville's place to find him thinking seriously about suicide. I got him to sign a **petition of annulment **which I had on the desk of the chief judge of the Wizengamot before the ink dried.

"**ANNULMENT" - **Pansy said once again horrified.

"You really should have had a chat with your dad before coming here," Hermione said again with scorn. "I could prove that your baby wasn't Neville beyond a shadow of a doubt …because magical healers have a spell that can pinpoint to the exact second when conception accrues. Matching that date and time to Neville's whereabouts …he was teaching his fifth-year students …twenty five witnesses. I thought I had a slam-dunk.

"Annulment" a stunned Pansy repeated in a horrified whisper.

"Your dad's barristers caught wind of what I had in mind and moved heaven and earth to arrange a delay in the proceedings." Hermione said clearly disappointed. "That's when I was approached and the negotiations began."

"You were bought off" Pansy said smugly greatly relieved.

"Wrong again Parkinson," Hermione snarled. "I had the law fully on my side, separate bank accounts, all assets already divided - - in your favor by the way - - before the papers were even filed …indisputable proof of adultery …and you don't even want to know about the traditional pure-blood punishment for a wife getting 'knocked-up' with a baby that's **not** her husband's.

"What is it?"

"Stone-ling"

"You mean stoning …like in the bible, as in; killing the adulterous Jezebel with rocks." Pansy asked

"No …I meant Stone-ling, it's a spell," Hermione replied

"Was it preformed?"

"Oh yes, I insisted on it." Hermione responded with a wicked grin.

"It can't be too bad; after all …I'm still alive, rich and beautiful."

"Again Ms Parkinson, I represented Neville in this matter." Hermione explained. "If you want anymore details on the particulars of your legal separation from your spouse …you should really consult your father's legal firm …and not me. They had full power of attorney to act in your best interest while you were out of the country."

"Do these particulars include the Fidelius Restraining Order Charm that makes it impossible for me to find my husband," Pansy snarled

"Yes, that's correct. Neville could be in this room right now and you wouldn't be able to see, hear, touch, or speak to him." Hermione boasted smugly

"Daddy would never approve of that." Pansy pouted.

"Again you are mistaken. Your father not only knows about it, he paid for it." Hermione said beaming. "He also agreed to finance the improved defenses around Longbottom cottage. For example; the highly expensive unplotable spell and other improvements to the wards surrounding the place …that make's it literally impossible to enter …unless you're invited in by the owner.

"That's utter rubbish, I just came from Longbottom cottage and I had no trouble getting in. No one was there except for the house elves, who told me that my Neville moved out more than two and a-half year's ago." Pansy said.

"Don't be daft …That huge mansion is not Longbottom cottage, if you check the deed; you'll find that upon purchase, your father changed the name officially to '**Parkinson Place**' ...isn't it odd that not one Knut of Longbottom money ever went into either of your properties. He did the same thing to the deed of the London place he acquired for you three years ago …to make sure that your name …and your name alone …was the only name on the title of your luxurious five bedroom townhouse."

"Do you know where Neville is …right now?" Pansy said refusing to be distracted.

"Yes"

"But you're not going to tell me."

"You got that in one, bravo."

"Is he on the floo-network?"

"Yes, but it has a highly complex filter on it," Hermione said and then smiled.

"Which will keep me out" Pansy replied in an infuriated tone.

"Correct again" Hermione replied. "I also assume that you have tried to Owl him, and found that your posts were returned un-opened. Honestly, Ms Parkinson, what does it require for you to get the hint? Your former husband wants zero contact with you".

"No-one should be allowed to cut them-selves off from the world."

"Tell that to the Potters …the same ward experts that fortified Longbottom Cottage did the same thing and a-lot more …to the Potter place down the lane from here. After the rest of the Weasleys sided with Ron, by accepting me back into the fold as his wife …Harry and Ginerva renounced the lot of us, and then went on a two year world tour. They got married somewhere along the way …paid for tutors' for Ginerva so she could get her N.E.W.T. And then became silent-partners in the '**Holyhead Harpies'** Quidditch team …when Ginerva began her three year stint as a professional Chaser.

"You seem well informed," Pansy said. "And where are they now?"

"The Last thing that I heard from my mother-in-law was that …Ginerva Molly Potter was forced to retire from professional sports due to an undisclosed match-injury and now works part-time as a Quidditch reporter for the Daily Prophet. As for Harry he is an all but a recluse now-a-days his fame making a normal career impossible.

"You seem to know a-lot about the Potters. Can I take it you've kissed and made up?" Pansy asked.

"I wouldn't go that far," Hermione said with regret. "We aren't throwing Hexes at each other anymore …if that's what you mean. Your estranged husband has been instrumental in finding creative ways for us to be …**cordial** …at family gatherings at the Burrow …but at the end of the day …the Potters aren't welcomed at our place or we at theirs. Ron and Harry are now back on somewhat-friendly terms again …but that cease-fire does not extend to Ginerva and me.

"To bring an already too long story to an end …the golden-trio of old has unquestionably disbanded forever. That exceptional closeness that Ron and I shared before sixth year with Harry is now gone forever. This became painfully apparent to me after the second battle of Hastings landing …two years ago. When Harry the chosen-one-Potter defeated and Killed Lord Voldemort for the last time …after that battle …his celebrity status took on God-like proportions," Hermione explained with a sigh. "I feel sorry for him really. Our estrangement before the last battle became semi-permanent after it. He was mobbed wherever he went …even the Burrow, so he shunned everyone and became a total recluse. The media is semi-permanently camped out in front of **all** of his homes now …and I mean world wide. He's had to hire a small army of bodyguards to keep his fans at bay and away from his wife and two children. I believe in my heart-of-hearts …that even the Muggle Queen has more privacy.

"On the other hand …I can walk this village and say hello to everyone I meet without a worry. It's been six years since Victor died and the Press has forgotten all about the Countess Krum. To the people around here …I'm just Ron's wife or the Village Barrister and that's the way I like it.

"So you're saying there is a high price for fame." Millie said from the doorway.

"Oh Heavens yes," Hermione admitted – "the first thing that Muggle superstars lose is the ability to go anywhere unnoticed. To the inhabitants of Hogsmeade, if you discount the Hogwarts teaching staff, this village biggest celebrity is Neville the botanist.

"You're pulling my leg," Pansy snorted in disbelief.

"Compared to Harry Potter or even Lord Parkinson …your father …Neville is still a relative no-body," Hermione said. "But time is slowly changing that. Among other magical Herbologist's and botanists, both here and abroad …your estranged husband is regarded as the leading authority on United Kingdom Magical Plants. He has the patents on at least two dozen different hybrids …most with medical applications. He has published two volumes on 'English Magical Flora' that are going to be required reading at Hogwarts next year.

"You're kidding me." Pansy said again genuinely surprised.

"Good-looks fade, gravity drags down the firmest bosom." Hermione said looking pointedly at Pansy chest with utter contempt. "In five years …ten tops …you mark my words …Neville will be a famous botanist. And best of all …he did it on his own, without one Knut of Parkinson money. He even paid for Longbottom cottage with his own galleons.

"Good for him," Pansy said wishfully.

"You had it all, Pansy …a fantastic husband absolutely devoted to you and sooner-rather-than-later …the respect of the Wizarding World …and you foolishly threw it all away. Now your epitaph when you die …if you are remembered **at all** …will be as a minor footnote to Neville Longbottom's botanist achievements," Hermione said the pity in her voice clearly apparent.

"I wouldn't bet on that Weasel," Pansy snarled.

"Legally speaking, your father is convinced that he got everything of any value in the legal separation he arranged for you, all of your inheritance wealth, your big salary, Parkinson Place …and the London townhouse. From your father's point of view what did he give up in exchange, really? He renounced on your behalf …any future claim to what he considered to be Neville's miniscule sources of income, book royalties, hybrid patents, lecture fees …etc. Chump-change - in comparison to the Parkinson net worth most certainly … but perhaps …that will change with time.

"I just don't believe it," Pansy said with deep contempt. "Neville was a shy nobody when I met him, and nothing is ever going to change that. Now I'll ask politely one last time …I demand that you take me to my husband.

"Why should I,"

"Look, I've already admitted to making a few minor marital mistakes." Pansy said in way of explanation. "Being a diplomat is a lonely profession, there are foreign languages to deal with, bad food and deadly long …totally boring negotiations. Now believe it or not …I really do love my husband …in my own – unique - way. But Neville refused to give up his silly plants and teaching brats …to travel around the continent with me. We didn't need his silly salary or his go nowhere job. His stubborn pride got in the way of my career …so I left him …not permanently - mind you - …but just for a-bit!"

"As you can plainly see …I'm a healthy young-woman with normal sexual **needs**. So when I see a good looking bloke that I fancy, I give him a quick 'Slap and Tickle'. No strings …no emotions …no harm …just a mindless quick-shag and then we both move on. Now I'd rather bunk-up with my Neville, because he's really great in bed, best I ever had …to tell the truth. But that dimwitted stud was back in England and I was randy as hell in Spain. My undoing …as you call it …was also Neville's fault. All of my old school-chums started having babies back home and I got jealous …oh my - me bad! Greg and Lavender had an adorable baby girl and I wanted to have a baby too. Now …I know it would have been **wiser** to have come home - long enough - for Neville to do the deed him-self …more enjoyable too. But I just couldn't see myself wasting an entire month in Hogsmeade 'dullsville' …just to get a bun in the oven.

"I realize that this might offend your middle-class morality, but my daddy picked out a spineless husband that I could dominate. So what …if I got into the pudding club and have no idea who the dad was ...that's none of your bloody business …now is it? When my family paid all that dosh to get rid of Alice and Frank Longbottom medical debts, my family by doing so …gained **full title** to Neville's arse ...lock …cock and buttock. He knew this, so when I say jump, the only reply Neville should utter is …how high?

"But your dog of a husband didn't jump on command …now did he?" Mille pointed out only to be totally ignored

"Draco the ferret …abused me because I let him gain power over me …and that was a mistake that I vowed to never repeat. If you hadn't stuck your goodie-two-shoes nose into my business, and goaded my wimp of a spouse into signing those stupid papers, we wouldn't be having this discussion now. My daddy would have made perfectly clear to my …indentured up to his eyeballs - husband …that the prudent thing to do would be to issue a press release about how delighted he was about the birth of our first child …and then keep his ruddy gob shut.

At this point Mille and Hermione were both staring hatefully at the Parkinson Bitch.

"I had things under control until you stuck your nose where it didn't belong," Pansy said as she continued her diatribe. "I admit that in the last few years, Neville has been a little neglected by me. This was a mistake that I have come home to ratify. The untimely death of my …in-convenient love child …although regrettable …was perhaps in the long run a kindness to all concerned.

"By a kindness you are referring too of course …that uncertain parentage translates to uncertain blood status." Millie said glaring hard at Pansy

"Exactly, Now as you said, according to law, I will remain Neville's wife until death do us part." Pansy said standing up with unbridled self-confidence. "His only change to continue his bloodline with legitimacy …is with me. I would have preferred to conceive the next Longbottom today …as my calculations indicate that I will be the most fertile during the next twenty-four hours.

"You have parried my direct thrust this time Granger, but Let me assure you that this restraining order will be lifted and this separation decree set-aside as soon as I can speak to my father. I will reconcile with Neville and there is nothing you can do to stop it. With that …Pansy Parkinson-Longbottom stood-up and stormed out of Hermione's office.

OoOoOoOo

"Is that the Slytherin Ice Queen I've heard about?" Mille asked.

"How could you possibly?"

"I may have been just a second year Ravenclaw during the battle of the Hallway …but we knew about the ice-queen. At the time my classmates wondered how kind-hearted Longbottom ended-up with that frigid-sow and now I know …indenture …they bought him!"

"Yes they did, the Parkinson's do that sort of thing all the time." Hermione exclaimed

"How does someone end a magical indenture?" Mille asked.

"When it interconnects with the Marriage Law, there is no easy way out." Hermione replied. "I was in the same situation with Viktor; as long as he was alive I was stuck with being his wife. Unless Pansy drops dead, Neville cannot remarry and visa versa.

"That sucks"

"Tell me about it. My barristers negotiated a separation with The Bulgarian Government on the Krum's behalf …but the stone-ling addendum was never discussed. My father-in-law wasn't concerned about any future offspring's I might have …because he was sending hired assassins every day to kill me and my twins …Elizabeth and Victoria who were at that time …still growing inside of me. Under the existing law, a separated wife such as Pansy …if still fertile …can have as many children as she wants and as long as her husband is still alive, those children are legally born Longbottom's. There are however …severe social penalties for a 'love child' …"

"…No legitimate blood-status," Millie interjected. "So that's why Ms Parkinson wants to reconcile with her spouse so badly. Its clear to me that she wants a baby desperately …and the only grandchild that Lord Parkinson would accept as a blood-purist would have to be sired by Neville."

"Exactly, but unlike me after my separation decree went into force …Pansy can't have any more children," Hermione said feeling extremely smug.

"Why?" Millie asked and then she had it. "The Stone-ling spell"

"Very good …Mille, Pansy is going to be furious when she finds out."

"What does it do?"

"As I use to tell Ron when we were in Hogwarts," Hermione said snort. "You won't learn anything if I do your homework for you! Go look it up in the office Law Library. Now I off to Longbottom cottage to plan our next move, this is far from over. Did the post arrive yet?"

"Yes boss," Mille said. "There is a huge package from the Chief Justice of the high tribunal of the Wizengamot ..."

"Shite …" Hermione swore accidentally, as the wheels in her head spun. And then she said thinking out-loud. "Pansy didn't come up here blind at all. This was a carefully calculated opening gambit."

"What?" Mille said puzzled.

"Quick …where is the package?"

"Top right drawer of your desk …what's wrong?"

"I'm not to be disturbed, for any reason". Hermione said firmly. "I also need you to floo my home and tell my husband what you overheard. Don't bother denying that you weren't eavesdropping, there is no time. Tell Ron to go to Neville's, and raise the extra wards …tell him the cloak is here and I'll use it to meet up with him there after I review the high courts decision.

OoOoOoOo

One hour later, foot prints appeared in the mud mixed with snow path leading toward an empty clearing at the edge of the forbidden Forrest. The footprints paused for a moment at what appeared to be a natural break in a rough stone wall …and then abruptly disappeared completely.

Once inside the outer barrier defense Ward, Hermione pulled off the famous 'hallows' invisibility cloak and made her way to the small cozy Longbottom cottage. Standing in the open front door of the cottage was her husband with a worried look on his face. He kissed his pregnant wife as she stepped into the cottage, taking her brief case from her …while pulling her into a long overdue welcoming hug. She saw two additional sets of winter cloaks hanging on pegs in the mud-room entrance to the cottage proper.

"When did **they** get here?" Hermione snarled suddenly in a foul mood.

"Calm down Luv, they were here when I arrived." Ron replied. "They're fresh back from the continent; the Quidditch World Cup was held last week in Holland and Ginny covered it for the '_**Prophet**_'. The paparazzi are camped out in-front of all their homes again …as Harry went with Ginny to watch New Zealand trounces Ireland in the finals.

"You know - Neville …generous to a fault …he offered his place as a sanctuary until the media feeding frieze died down. Their kids and ours are playing in the storage Greenhouse with Dobby in charge of keeping the damage to a minimum. So take a deep calming breath and tell us about Pansy". With another kiss, and holding Ron's hand for moral support, Hermione entered Neville's lounge where Neville, Harry and Ginerva waited.

There was only one regular seat available, which Ron promptly guided his wife into. It was nearest to the fireplace and as far away from Ginny as possible in the small sitting room. Neville was waiting with a steaming cup of coffee. It was a forbidden substance to Hermione at this point in her pregnancy, due to the caffeine …but after the stress of meeting Pansy she needed it desperately.

"Well …what did the Ice Queen really want", Harry inquired softly.

"Her eggs back" Hermione replied casually.

"But they're destroyed aren't they, almost a year ago." Ginny snarled.

"Nope" Hermione said in between sips of her coffee. "The stone-ling spell as part of a legal martial separation removes a woman's ovaries and by pure-blood tradition they are instantly destroyed with a pure silver hammer in front of two witnesses. However, the Law does not actually require the destruction of the eggs to take place the instant they are removed. It's assumed, but the law is actually quite vague on the subject.

"But they have been out of Parkinson's body for a year; human tissue dies after a period of time …everyone knows that". Ginny said coldly.

"Time is the key", Hermione said smugly. "And your wrong Ginerva, Pansy's ovaries haven't been out of her body for more than fifteen seconds in real time."

"What?"

"Did Harry ever tell you about my time turner?"

"Yeah …he did …so what …" Ginny began irritated to no end …that Granger had used her birth-name …something she hated so much. But before she snapped back she had a thought. "You brilliant bitch …you put them into a time box."

"Ginny?" Ron said in a warning growl.

"Don't Honey, I deserved that insult," Hermione snorted in an amused tone. "Besides from her I take it as a compliment".

"Okay Hermione, you've proved you're the smartest witch of our age …once again. But what good does keeping Pansy's eggs fresh do," Harry asked trying to keep the peace.

"One, it prevents any more love-children coming out of Parkinson," Hermione said very pleased with herself …"and second; it means the Longbottom bloodline doesn't end with Neville".

"You've lost me there," Ginny said.

"There is a legal president actually …the 1899 case of Malfoy versus the Ministry of Magic. I personally founded it hilarious …that it was a Malfoy that established the legal concept of a magical reproductive surrogacy.

"Reproductive surrogacy?" Harry said puzzled.

"Yes, in the 1899 case, the Malfoy family was facing extinction; the wife of the only male heir at that time …was unable to carry a child to term. The poor woman would have a miscarriage in the middle of the second trimester. So the Malfoy's petitioned the high Court for permission to use an experimental spell that would transfer an active fetus into a surrogate who could then carry the child to term safely. The Malfoy's won there case …which resulted - many generations later …in Draco.

"I recently petitioned the court for a ruling on a combination of things. But it basically boiled down to three points of law. One; who owns a wife's eggs …and answer was naturally …the husband. During my bonding ceremony and repeated at my wedding, I surrendered myself in a physical and magical sense …and all my body **contained** to my spouse. It's an utter barbarity, but in the magically legal sense it meant that Ron exclusively owned my eggs or more properly …the fruits of my womb …my children. So that translates in our current situation to Neville owning Pansy's eggs and by extension her legitimate children …a critical point of law.

"Secondly; assuming that the Stone-ling spell is agreed to by both parties in a legal separation …as it was in Neville's case. Are the removed ovaries that belong to the husband under point one …require to be destroyed? The answer …which I received today was **no**. Pansy's ovaries are legally the property of the Longbottom family and are to be disposed of at their sole discretion.

"Third and lastly; As Neville is the last surviving Longbottom and his bloodline faces extinction due to the no divorce clause of the Marriage Law …could the contents of Pansy's ovaries be used to save the name of Longbottom as in the 1899 case of Malfoy versus the Ministry of Magic.

"The high court …just this morning …in a unanimous decision declared …that for the sake of continuing a pure-bloodline …a magical surrogate could be utilized to produce as many legitimate Longbottom heirs as required to ensure the continuation of that bloodline."

"Neville did you know about this?" Ginny asked gob-smacked.

"Not until Hermione prepared the legal brief last month," Neville admitted. "She gave me the choice of destroying my property with a silver hammer, or giving the surrogacy a go. My grandmother …on her deathbed …pleaded with me to have children, to not let my surname die with me. Hermione warned me it was a long shot, legally speaking. But after I found out about Pansy's adultery, and her father's refusal to permit an annulment, this became my only chance to extent my family name beyond my life time."

"Wow" …Harry said amazed.

"Ditto" …Ginny added.

"So I take it we won," Neville summarized. "I can use Pansy's eggs and my seed in a separate pot to cultivate an entire garden of Longbottom's." Putting it this way caused laughter which eased the thick animosity in the room …a bit.

"Yes, that's right …and with the primitive semi-chattel status for witches in the UK. Pansy does not have even the basic right of a divorced Muggle woman, to joint-custody or visitation." Hermione said smugly. "As children are considered the sole property of the husband's family …any surrogate produced offspring will fall under the same Fidelius Restraining Order Charm that already keeps Pansy from finding you.

"Then what did she hope to gain by badgering you, Hermione?" Neville asked.

"She was testing the outer defenses," Ron said thinking out loud. "She did mention an unsuccessful trip to 'Parkinson Place', so your office wasn't her first stop. If we assume that she was being honest about her desire to have a legitimate child and coming to Hogsmeade was to gain sexual access to her botanist stud. Then my guess is she knows loads more than she let on.

"That's what I thought too," Hermione said thinking hard.

"But she didn't get anywhere near him?" Ginny said smugly

"A frontal assault sometimes work, I'm sure she thought it was worth a shot," Ron said. "But more importantly she did succeed in one objective, and the timing is interesting …the very same day …that you get the legal go-ahead for the surrogacy, Pansy shows-up to remind us all …that she would be happy to make a Longbottom baby for Neville. Why go to a stranger, when your separated-slut with all that love-child experience under her belt …is nearby."

"Don't be daft, Ron?" Ginny snarled. "Neville isn't that gullible,"

"Isn't he?" Ron retorted with heat, "Just look at him …he's thinking about it …aren't you Neville?"

"Yeah …I am," Neville admitted softly, as he looked at his suddenly fearful friends. "Just as you said, it was her goal …to force me to consider her for this. She is no-doubt counting on my Gryffindor loyalty, and whatever remains of my love for her.

In this she was correct, part of me will always love my wife of two years."

"Neville you colossal Git …you've been married five years," Ginny snorted.

"No Ginny, this time you're wrong," Neville said sadly. "I was engaged for one year and married for two. My then two year marriage ended when my wife moved to London permanently three years ago. She walked away from me and her marriage vows on the day she welcomed a man …other to me …into her bed. On that day she murdered our marriage with a deliberate act of premeditated adultery."

"She did it more than once, old chum," Ron said sadly. "My dad at the ministry says …"

"…Yes Ron, I know …she's bunked-up with loads of blokes." Neville said interrupting his best-mate with tears streaming down his face. "And then her luck ran out and she fell pregnant and to add insult to injury she apparently doesn't even know by whom.

"As a response to the Greek baby-bulge photo, she then disappears off the face of the earth for twelve months, to have her love-child out of the public eye. She makes no public comment to the press when she learns of her marital separation. During all of this time …with traumatic changes in her life that - in all but name - ends her marriage. She still can't find the time to attempt to save her marriage by explaining her actions to me ...her husband. She doesn't even have the time to send a single letter to me …or even a Christmas-card."

"Neville I'm sorry mate," Harry said sadly.

"No, it's alright …call it a learning moment. I just learned a bitter truth …not everyone gets a happy ending, Harry". Neville replied with a resigned sigh and then he shook his head and took hold of himself. "Shite …alright then …my Gran use to say the best revenge is living well. I figure the best revenge against a baby-hungry slag is to leave her childless. While the Longbottom's are fruitful and multiple all over the place …and with that in mind …what's the next step?"

"I don't really know …honestly," Hermione admitted with a blush, "Find a reproductive surrogate I guess".

"And exactly how do we do that?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"With a half-page advertisement in the Daily Prophet …of course," Ron said with a huge grin on his face.

OoOoOoOo

Mid-afternoon, Sixteenth March

Law office of Weasley & Watson

OoOoOoOo

Hermione's office door slammed open as a infuriated Lord Parkinson stormed in with Mille …wand drawn in hot pursuit …threatening sever bodily harm …_'if his lordship didn't get his __**sorry arse**__ back to the waiting room at once'. _

"Never mind Mille" Hermione said dismissing her receptionist with a wave of her hand. "His Lordship's visit today, was not totally unexpected."

"Quite so," Lord Parkinson said.

"Would you care for a cupa, or coffee?"

"All I want from you is an explanation".

"Concerning what?

"This advertisement …it violates the agreement of eleven months back."

"No sir …it does not." Hermione countered. "Where for example is your name mentioned …your daughter's name, or my client?"

"Well nowhere actually …but rumors are flying all over London."

"I am not concerned with rumors, Milord, only facts," Hermione said

"Have you read the thing?"

"I've done more than that …I wrote the advertisement, in fact I have a copy here, lets review it shall we?"

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_**Wanted; a reproductive surrogate: An ancient Wizarding family of England, with untainted blood on both sides for ten generations and more …due to circumstances beyond their control - finds itself facing generational extinction. Having gained the approval of this countries highest magical court …permission has been granted to obtain the services of a surrogate for the purpose of producing heirs to continue this family name.**_

_**What is offered is a standard contract of indenture covering a period of thirty-six months to sixty-months … or the birth of **__**five**__** healthy children …whichever comes first? The applicant will be expected to provide proof of reproductive health, in so far as the ability to carry an implanted fetus in a healthy uterus to term. Functional ovaries and fallopian tubes are not required. **_

_**The accepted applicant will be required to live on-site at the Family residence during all gestation periods, with all food, lodging and medical care costs provided. A modest stipend will also be paid to cover any and all unforeseen expenses incurred by the chosen surrogate. The surrogate will be paid three thousand galleons in gold for each healthy child produced.**_

_**Application for the surrogate position may be made via Owl-post or in person at the law office of 'Weasley and Watson' in Hogsmeade, Scotland during normal business hours after nine in the morning on the seventeenth of September. **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Again, where is your daughter's name, your name or the Longbottom name mentioned? More importantly …you insisted that the real reason for the separation to remain secret. Where in what I just read …was any separation decree mentioned?"

"Even if this advertisement does not technically violate our separation agreement …per-say …its very existence is an implied insult to the Parkinson Family." Lord Parkinson declared sternly. "My daughter is and always has been …fully prepared to do her duty in regards to any Longbottom offspring's. It was you that insisted that the stone-ling spell being preformed. So this totally unacceptable situation is entirely your doing, Mrs. Weasley," Lord Parkinson said outraged. "Your unsolicited interference in my daughter's marriage has caused a huge rift to be formed between her and my son-in-law. I warn you here and now …any further meddling on your part will not be tolerated".

"Milord, with all due respect, you have no legal standing in this issue, nor will I be intimidated by your threats," Hermione said calmly. "The high Court's ruling on this matter reinforced the very pure-blood traditions that you have been the advocate for during the last two decades. So objecting to those traditions now would reveal you to be a huge hypocrite …and you wouldn't want that bitter truth made public.

"Is that a threat?"

"No Milord …I'm merely pointing out the harm to the Parkinson reputation if a public fight over my client's right to continue his untainted bloodline was openly challenged by you."

"You wouldn't dare,"

"Nor is your sudden concern for your daughters failed marriage believable. It has been a whole year since the separation agreement came into force …and during all the time …neither you …nor your daughter has protested the thought of the end of the Longbottom bloodline. In fact as I recall it …at the signing you seemed delighted by the prospect".

"The situation has changed," Parkinson said.

"Indeed it has," Hermione retorted. "My client is exercising his pure-blood right to continue his surname. Your claim of an attempted reconciliation by your daughter with my client is also factually inaccurate and you know it. So let's face reality …Milord. If your daughter had been interested in saving her marriage then she should not have moved out of their home, left the country or …committed repeated acts of adultery. When she fell pregnant, she should have gotten rid of it at once …instead she kept it, until she was foolishly caught-out by the Wizarding media."

"So you're saying?"

"I can see that you are trying to be a good father" Hermione said calmly. "But blaming me or my client for your daughter's mistakes and deliberate destruction of her own marriage …is not going to do anything that will help your family or my client in the long run.

"We are prepared to drop all objections to the surrogacy in exchange for one of Pansy's ovaries, successfully restored to her body." Lord Parkinson said.

"No"

"Don't be a fool; Weasley. I can petition the court to …"

"That would violate our separation agreement, and that means that the secrecy clause would end. Do you really want a public airing of the Parkinson dirty laundry?

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Milord, it would only take one tiny push to bring down your house-of-cards …hypocrisy. Your slag of a daughter publicly exposed as violating dozens of the same blood-purity traditions …that you yourself preach to the rest of the Wizarding world to follow.

"How about …just one fertilized egg?"

"No sir," Hermione. "Not even one. For your daughter would never agree to surrender her new born child for Neville to rise."

"Why should she?"

"Milord, please …don't act innocent? The Marriage Law and pure-blood tradition makes all offspring the property of the husband's household. I will take your family to court over this point and win easily – and you know this. However … in the name of peace …I'm prepared to offer one non-negotiable compromise. If your daughter was to adopt 'one' of the orphans from **The War**, I will personally guarantee that my client will forgo the right to bring-up this 'single' child. In exchange neither you-or-your daughter will directly or indirectly oppose the Longbottom surrogacy.

"That's not acceptable,"

"As you wish, Milord …but rest assure on one thing. It is my attention to pursue this surrogacy in a low-key fashion, respecting the secrecy clause of the separation agreement that you signed. If you challenge the surrogacy in any way you will also be challenging the four other pure-blood families that have used the 1899 case to continue their bloodlines. As a barrister, I beseech you not to open this can of worms.

"I want a written non-interference pledge signed by Longbottom over this orphan proposal."

"That's do-able …as long as it is for 'one' child only, and as long as this adopted child inherits no more or less of the Parkinson estate than does any of your other surrogate grandchildren."

"Don't push me Weasley."

"Milord, there are ways to get around this provision," Hermione said with a chuckle. "Disinherit all children attached in anyway to Pansy, and then take out insurance policies to cover what the adopted kid would have inherited.

"You're good"

"So my husband keeps telling me,"

"Alright, you've got a deal," Lord Parkinson said in a resigned tone

"Keep her away from Neville, she had her chance with him and she blew it," Hermione said with a hiss. "Oh and by-the-way I've just added another addendum to our deal. Your daughter is to cease-and-desist all use of the Longbottom name, change it legally back to Parkinson if you must. But she is not to call her-self Pansy Longbottom ever again.

"She won't like that you know". Lord Parkinson said getting up slowly to leave. I've come to believe that in her heart-of-hearts my daughter really does love your botanist."

"She has a very strange way of showing it."

"My daughter has always followed her own path. She has made a huge mistake with your client …I admit that," Lord Parkinson said sadly. "She took him for granted …undervalued his place in her life. Letting him go …I fear …will be one of her greatest regrets,"

Hermione had nothing to say to this as she suddenly realized that she had been guilty of the same sin to a point. She too had taken Ron for granted; she too had undervalued his place in her life. The only difference was that Pansy had walked away from love …of her own free will. Whereas Hermione had been taken by force and had fought like hell to get back to her man.

"Milord, it has been seven months since the unfortunate death of your daughter's 'love child'. If she had any desire to return to married life she would done it sometime during that time," Hermione said getting to her feet. "With all due respect I believe that your daughter …the diplomat …is actually a consummate actress that only assumes a specific role to fill a specific need. Poor Neville was just a pawn …a stepping stone that she utilized to avoid marrying a Malfoy".

"You may have a point there," Lord Parkinson said. "My Pansy is cunning enough to pull-off something like that …in fact we Slytherin's are known for that kind of skullduggery …as you said …its apart of our form of Ambition. But selfishness makes it hard to sleep at night for you can't rest all that much with one eye open. Even someone like a Parkinson needs a special person …like a lover …to guard our back when we sleep. I failed as a father to pass-on that vital lesson to my only daughter.

"Indeed" Hermione said sadly. "Pansy tossed Neville aside, betrayed his trust. Publicly stomping on a lover's manliness by sleeping with other men can easily destroy a lesser man."

"And Neville Longbottom isn't destroyed?"

"No he's not, she has hurt him …badly," Hermione said with grim determination. "However, it's been almost a year now, and he's slowly mending. I won't allow your daughter to reopen a freshly scared-over wound. I think you understand that now.

"She won't be happy"

"Some people never get a happy ending - Milord," Hermione said sadly

OoOoOoOo

Soon after Lord Parkinson left Hermione's office, Mille came in with a cup of coffee.

"Now Mille you know I'm not suppose to drink that." Hermione said although every ounce of her body craved it.

"You need this 'BOSS' …you know it …and so do I. Dealing with Parkinson's can be a bit draining", Millie said with a shrug. "Besides you have another new client waiting in the outer office.

"Mille …Didn't I tell you to refer all new clients to John Watson?"

"Yeah-yeah you did. But this lady is a special case. She's from Ravenclaw like me and she had a real hard life …since school. When I proof read that advert for you …I instantly thought of her. We had dinner together last night after work and I showed it to her. She's very-very interested in the posting …"

"We aren't accepting applications until tomorrow morning - Mille; it would be unfair to the others …"

"…Be honest with me Boss," Mille asked interrupting her employer. "You had someone in particular in mind …all along …when you wrote the advert …didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. But I shouldn't force my choice on Neville," Hermione said resolute.

"So …should I send her away?"

"No" Hermione said. "She's here already; I won't have you look foolish in front of a fellow Ravenclaw. Has she filled-out the form?"

"Yes Boss"

"Let me see it," Hermione asked in a sad resigned tone. But the moment she stretched out the parchment in front of her …a smile began to appear on her face.

"Show her in,"

A small black-haired woman of Eurasian decent entered the office and sat down on the wooden chair facing Hermione without making a sound. She was only one calendar year older than the Barrister but appeared so care-worn and frail, as if hard pressed by long hours of brutal physical labor …that the age difference appeared far greater.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked suddenly very concerned.

"You don't recognize me …do you?" the worn-out woman asked. "Have I changed so much since my annulment?"

"I read your case with great interest. An infection as a child as I understand it."

"Yes, I had hoped that the injured ovary that remained inside of me when I entered puberty would give my husband the children his family craved." The black haired woman said. "Alas …it was not meant to be. My fallopian tubes had apparently dissolved as well …due to the infection. The combination has rendered me irreversibly sterile.

"Naturally, when my barren state was revealed six months after the wedding …Eddie had every right to demand the annulment which of course was granted by the courts. I feel no bitterness over what happened to me. The law and the customs of my family' who's ancestral home was originally in the magical-conclave of Hong Kong render a girl incapable to having children into having zero value. I was sent back to my family in disgrace and treated accordingly.

"The Carmichael's I hear have arranged a more fruitful bride for your former spouse." Hermione pointed out.

"So I have heard, and I sincerely wish him joy with her."

"What has happened to you since then?" Hermione asked with sympathy

"As my very traditionalist father considers me damaged goods …of zero value; he was kind enough to find me employment in one of my families business as a scrub-woman. I get food and board …a cot to sleep on and minimum wages."

"But that is a waste of talent; I understood that you were considered a brilliant student at Hogwarts. The leading student in Herbology and Potions for your class year", Hermione said.

"That was true enough," the jet-black-haired Eurasian said with a sad half-smile. "Regretfully, my life long ambition to become a Potion-Master came to ruin the same year as my dream of having children. In light of Lord Parkinson's recent crusade against working women …when combined with the Slytherin monopoly in the field of potions …which is – mind you - dominated almost exclusively by men. My family's utter shame in my infertility has translated into no support …monetarily or spiritually …in fighting the stereotypes of male-only potion masters in the UK.

"My father tells me constantly now, that I should consider my-self fortunate that he took me in after the Carmichaels cast me out. When Mille showed me the advertisement for a surrogate last night …I saw it as a way out of the drudgery of my family's charity. It was as if the advert had been written with me specifically in mind," Hermione's guest declared with obvious hope.

"To be honest …it was," Hermione said fighting back a smile

"What?"

"I said that the advert did indeed have you in mind," Hermione said calmly. "As I said …I was aware of your case, and you fit the bill for this particular surrogacy perfectly …in my option. I have a Ravenclaw working in the outer office and with her connections among other alumni …have given me an insider's look into your house. You were a Prefect for two years with a reputation of nurturing the younger members of your house in a **maternal** fashion. This surrogacy is intended for a gentleman, who lives alone. Although a pure-blood ...he was an only child raised by an elderly-relative …which means he has no experience in handling toddlers".

"So does that mean that you envision an indenture that extends beyond sixty months?"

"Yes …would that be a problem for you?" Hermione asked

"Not particularly as it is my desire to stay free of my family's charity for as long as possible. Can I assume that we are now speaking of surrogacy and then a Nanny/governess position …until the youngest reaches Hogwarts letter age …is that correct …or are you implying more than that?"

"Depending on the chemistry …if any …that is created between yourself and the children's father …yes I am. The gentleman is married, but he is also legally separated from his wife …who I might add …is still living. It will be …in fact …her eggs that we will be using in this surrogacy. "

"Why don't they just reconcile?"

"It's rather complicated,"

"So now we are discussing a …surrogacy …followed by becoming a governess for several nippers …along with perhaps …a part-time role …as the in-house mistress …to master of the house?"

"I envisioned a common-law wife status …rather than the kind of 'kept woman' that some pure blood families are famous for. The gentle-man involved this arrangement ...is a very kind-hearted and generous soul and with your **shared interests** …I can easily foresee a more personal relationship quickly developing".

"Shared interests?"

"Yes, I have been told that the most successful Potions-Masters are those that cultivated an extremely close relationship with a botanist/Herbologist", Hermione said smugly.

"Two sides of the same coin, I've heard that too."

"What If I was to tell you that this particular surrogacy is with a man who will soon be regarded as the leading botanist/herbalist in the entire United Kingdom?"

"You mean …Neville Longbottom …don't you?"

"Yes …you've heard of him then?"

"I'm a subscriber to '**Herbology Monthly**" the magical botanist magazine …and have read his frequent articles with great interest. Working as his Potion partner would literally be a dream-comes-true for me …in fact ...there is little I wouldn't do for a chance like this. To be fair …however, I must give warning …for you can't realize that there are fully qualified Potion Masters that would gladly pay Mr. Longbottom for the chance that you are so casually offering me.

"My concern is for my client, his wellbeing and life-long happiness. Neville was the best man at my wedding …as well as a dear friend. The traveling diplomat and the rustic botanist was a bad fit …right from the off. He needs a stay-at-home girl who shares his interest in plants …a girl like you.

"Take a good hard look at me, Mrs. Weasley. How am I …nothing but skin and bones …going to seduce …?"

"By being yourself …of course …by sharing you're in-common interests with him," Hermione explained carefully. "I'm not looking for a Scarlett woman, a seductress. Instead I hope to bring two good people with a lot in common together and then let nature do the rest. You don't start in his bed right from the off …but you could end up there within a year …with patience …lots and lots of patience …and resolve.

"He wouldn't want to marry me."

"He can't, no divorce in the Wizarding world …remember," Hermione countered. "But with that said …who says you can't have all the perks of marriage …the companionship …the mind-blowing sex …without a bonding ceremony. In my research into previous magical surrogacy's I have discovered two oddities. For one thing; I found-out that almost all reproductive surrogates stay with the families they contracted with …for years after giving birth …as wet-nurse and then later as Nannies/governesses …and that's 'with' the wife around".

Secondly, and this is far less known, due to the magic of being a witch, part of you will be imparted into the babies you carry. In the Malfoy case of 1899 which had been a family of ten generations of nothing but brunettes …suddenly transformed into white-blondes after the utilization of a single platinum-blonde surrogate. And then finally and speaking from personal experience with my own twins, sired by a Bulgarian man with jet-black hair and yet both of my twins came out of me with reddish-brown hair.

"So you're suggesting that part of me …"

"I'm saying that although you are using another witch's eggs, your imprint will most certainly appear on your surrogate offspring. If you also stick around in a semi-nanny 'mothering role' and as the only feminine figure within Neville's cottage …these surrogate offspring will most likely copy your core-beliefs …which will make these children even more yours and Neville …than his and the egg source Parkinson.

"You're looking for more than just baby factory …aren't you?" Don't think me ungrateful but …why me? What do you gain by playing matchmaker for me and Longbottom?"

"Right from the off …You need a safe home and a gentle-man who will take care of you …whereas my client, needs someone special in his life after the bitter disappointment of his marriage to Parkinson. He handicapped because he can't get divorced under our law and your handicapped by your infertility - - which means …if I may be blunt - - you're not worth getting married too. All-in-all the twin negativity of your separate misfortunes makes a potential positive because …again to be blunt …you need each other. In my humble option," Hermione said, "you two are a match made in heaven. For the both of you …this is the ultimate win-win.

"Finally; if no sparks fly between you two …if my feeble attempt at matchmaking fails completely. That in itself doesn't mean you can't become friends and as I said before …a potion/botanist partnership with Neville's could be mutually benefital in the long term for both of you …financially …so it's still a win-win.

"I'm not dimwitted …I can see the shared-interest potential in this." The young Eurasian woman said. "Nor does the idea of having a lover again diminish the appeal of having even a tiny part of me live on after I gone. The original surrogacy offer was very tempting; the possibility of a long term relationship with a man who would support my dreamed-of career ...puts icing on the cake. This all sounds too good to be true …so may I ask …what's your real motivation in all of this …?"

"Speaking for myself, I hoped that you would apply for this for very selfish reasons. I have a sister-in-law that I frankly despise. I must pretend to be cordial with this evil woman at family gatherings …a person who has done loads in the past and continues to do loads in the present …and I mean everything in her power …to subtly undermine my marriage to my husband. My brother-in-law is also I fear …a semi-unwitting coconspirator in the attempted sabotage of my marital happiness. So hooking you up with Neville will irritate my adversaries …the Potters to no-end …I won't deny that."

"The Potters …as in …Harry?"

"Yes, Cho" …Hermione said with an evil grin. "You were Harry's first crush, the first girl he took on a date and most important of all …his first Kiss. Ginerva hates the very thought of you. The only genuine connection my husband and I have with the Potters is through our only mutual friend …Neville. So I openly admit to you …here and now …that you're presence in Longbottom cottage will be similar to pouring raw salt into an old wound as least as far as Ginerva Potter is concerned.

"Then she'll vote against me," Cho said disappointed.

"The Potter's have no vote in this, nor do Ron and me …really. Neville will make the final selection himself. In fact Ginerva and Harry are leaving tomorrow for a private Island that they own, and won't be back in England for a month. I don't expect them back until Saint George Day on twenty-one April. Harry doesn't want to jinx the surrogate selection process.

"What do I need to do to enhance my chances, I have to get away from my family," Cho said with a desperate edge in her voice.

"Relax – Cho," Hermione said smugly. "The one thing that the Potters and the Weasleys did agree wholeheartedly on last night was compatibility. Even Ginerva agreed that with a surrogate living in Neville small cottage for a possible; sixty-months …which is five years of non-stop co-inhabitation …was the ability of any baby-maker to exist, live and work together with Neville in a small living area without conflict. Oddly enough it was Harry that suggested that Neville examine the applications very closely for common points of interest".

"Cho's tiny smile slowly returned."

"Your 'Outstanding' mark in herbology will be a huge selling point with Neville. For I doubt the other applicants will be as motivate as you would be …to spend the next five years working by his side …in one of the four greenhouses on his property. Compatibility will be the key to Neville search for a surrogate. It is also the foot-in-the-door for you; your future with him will depend on what you do with this golden opportunity. Ginerva will naturally suspect me of conspiracy and the beautiful thing is, in my own defense, I can honestly say, that I didn't seek you out for this …myself."

"It was all Millie's doing …yes I see."

"Exactly"

OoOoOoOo

The end

OoOoOoOo

POST story notes:

There you have it, I know I disappointed some, angered others. And in a way I'm leaving you all with a **cliffhanger**. In my defense, JKR left loads of sub-plot-line stuff dangling. This tale of mine has gone on long enough and I think its time to end it.

So my dear loyal few, those who read this to the end …it is for you to decide.

Who wins Neville heart …Cho Chang …or does Pansy find a way back into my favorite botanist's bed.

Will this fourth daughter really be Hermione's last child?

What happened to Draco and his marriage?

oooooo Odds and ends oooooo

Hermione's painting was placed in the library facing the epic 'Battle of the Stairways' magical painting. The painted Hermione being the only thing that kept the painted Ron on the canvas during those hours when there were living people in the library. After hours however …well …you-know …what teenage lovers do when alone.

Harry semi-permanently loaned the 'hollows' invisibility cloak to Ron as a peace offering for not attending the formal wedding of his best-mate at the Burrow …or inviting the other two members of the trio to his wedding-bonding ceremony to Ginny.

Ron and Harry resume their friendship in spite of Ginny's opposition

Hermione never goes back to Norton Island for a visit, nor does Ginny ever step foot in Ron's cozy cottage near Hogsmeade. However Ron's four daughters do spend the first fortnight in July at Norton Manor each summer ...until they graduate from Hogwarts. They spend half of the second fortnight in July …at Ron and Hermione's cottage for one week …and the last week of July at the Burrow with Grandmum Molly and the rest of the Weasley brood's numerous grandkid offspring.

Neville's five children ...three boys and two girls …all from Pansy's eggs …also spent a solid month of their summer-hols each year with the Potter's and the Weasley's, thus fulfilling the Norton Island Ghost prophecy about the three families children playing together on the beaches of Norton Island.

Fred never marries.

Luna a Rolf …live-in-'sin' for a decade before getting married. And have two children as cannon dictated.

**Explanation**: I always apposed the Hannah Abbott Neville match-up that JKR so casually created after all the books came out. For I believe she didn't gave any real thought to how unworkable such a match-up would actually be. Consider it: A Hogwarts professor living full-time in Scotland and the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron living full-time in London …when except for holidays would they ever get together. Long distant relationships of two people with no interests in common rarely work. That's why I had Neville foresee how his relationship with Pansy would end. The botanist and the world diplomat is as likeliy to fail as a professor and a pub keeper.

Thanks for the reviews

Bye


End file.
